Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny
by silvernet
Summary: In the hopes of Despair, a new game is brought upon those that are living and those who choose to throw away their life are now in an endless Abyss. This story uses some of my original ideas and features of thought of for the game that would make it better. The main character is Tsukimiya Kadoh. Three arcs in my head now, 1st arc barely has anything related to SAO, other two will..
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

"Huh..." a young teenage boy sighed as he read the letter he pulled out from the mailbox of a red and white striped house. The letter was made by blue paper and said "Thanks for buying Sword Art Online!"

"Wow, they could've used the word 'purchase' instead... are they trying to intimidate us? Blue paper, plus we have a red and white house. We're not even Americans but this house is close to our parent's house and our school so it'll do." the boy folded the paper and put it in his right pocket.

I'm Tsukimiya Kadoh, 14 years old and born on July 28, p.s. I'm glad to be a Leo! Do you know what a Leo represents? Courage and strength! It is the strongest of the animals and the one that represents leadership! By the way, I'm a male :P

"Stop talking to yourself, Kadoh." An older male patted the young boy on the back.

"I wanted to pretend that I was in an anime!" Kadoh expressed with excitement.

My name is Tsukimiya Tsuren, 18 years old and born on February 2nd, if you couldn't tell yet i'm his older brother. Normally our age would be three years apart but because my birthday passed already it's a 4-year difference. You may think he's still in middle school but he skipped a year of middle school because of good academic skills, basically he skipped the third year of middle school and is now in the first year of high school.

"It's funny too, because i'm good at every subject. I don't have one in particular that I like or i'm best at..."

"yes, yes. They're all equal" Tsuren interrupted.

"I still don't know what career I should aim for, I like writing and I want to write anime scripts but that's not a career and I don't think I can get money by doing that." Kadoh sighed heavily.

"It's a shame if one of us actually knew how to draw we could've made some good manga." Tsuren shook his head with depression.

"So, Tsuren." Kadoh sighed.

"Yes, brother?" Tsuren shook his shoulders. Kadoh points to a box resting at the door entrance, Tsuren opens it, surprised to see three boxes side-to-side with "Sword Art Online" on the top of the three boxes inside a big cardboard box.

"What the hell?" both brothers said in a monotone voice.

"I know he likes to buy game cards, soccer games, and a whole lot of electronics but now an RPG!? Actually, that's okay for us." Tsuren grinned.

"Oi, MY BROTHER." Kadoh said in a fake-sounding Engrish voice.

"It says no refunds, we might as well play. Two copies for us and one for him" Tsuren said.

"Hmm... You're right. HE WOULD buy it and let us try first. Let's wait for one day first." Kadoh said.

"Why? Tsuren asked.

-One day later-

"Wow..." Kadoh expresses his amazement as the four family members sat down around the dining room watching TV while eating dinner.

"After the release of Sword Art Online its sales has skyrocketed through Japan however only 10,000 copies were sold, yesterday the game creator Kayaba Akihiko announced that the only way to get out of the game is to clear all 100 floors. Here's the video of Kayaba Akihiko's message that he himself sent, here he is in SAO but we have no further recording featuring the players of SAO unfortunately." the female reporter was replaced by a huge person wearing a red cloak

"Attention players, Welcome to my world." Kayaba spoke.

"My world?" A guy with long black hair asked.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the Main Menu, however this isn't a defect in the game. I repeat..."This isn't a defect in the game", it is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Kayaba let the players think for a while. I noticed the same player with black hair going deep into thinking, this guy must've been a pro player or known Kayaba Akihiko really well. "Unfortunately Several players friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the Real World. As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths thus, you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game but I want you to remember this clearly There is no longer any method to revive someone in the game." Wait, no longer? So there was a way before? "If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever and simultaneously... the NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is only one means of escape and that is to CLEAR the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad which is Floor 1. If you make the way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss you may advance to the next stage. Defeat the Final Boss on Floor 100 and you will clear the game. Finally, i've added a present from me to your Item Storage. Confirm what it is. Right now, you're probably wondering "why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal had already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." the red cloaked man vanished and the players started to panic. Why he would do that? Isn't that obvious!? Anyone would want to create an ideal world, I gritted my teeth but remembered to calm down.

-The Tsukimiya family didn't move, as if frozen in time.

"Kayaba~Akihiko~!" Kadoh said in the same way people would shout "Tamoya! Kagiya!" during fireworks.

"Really Brother? Really?" Tsuren asked frantically, tapping his index finger on the table with his left hand on his forehead and shaking his leg. "All those people dying... and two hundred thirteen already died." Tsuren said quietly.

"I was trying to lighten up the mood though..." Kadoh said in a depressed state.

-Kadoh's point of view-

Tsuren jumped out of his seat and dashed up the stairs into his room. I chased after him.

"Wait!" Tsuren paused as he held the NerveGear with both hands ready at any moment to put it on.

"You're not planning to dive are you?" I asked him hesitantly.

"I have to protect them." Tsuren said with a cold expression as he stared intensely at the NerveGear.

"STOP! You're starting to sound like me! Plus, it's getting on my nerves. Don't worry..." I lean on the door on my right elbows and grin. "We'll just set some arrangements with our Dad's company, 'Ssarhi' and..."

-Moments later Kadoh and Tsuren look up to a big building with the words 'Ssarhi' on the top-

"So, why are we here?" Tsuren asked surprised.

"You probably won't believe it" I said with caution.

"Give it a shot" Tsuren shrugged his shoulders.

"So... after our dad heard the news about SAO he called every single company he could think of which was literally EVERY COMPANY, then sets up an international meeting, and we have to attend it in his place." I told Tsuren.

"Huh, doesn't sound like a lie. Still, what are we supposed to do?" Tsuren asked.

"Make a contract!" I announced aloud to everyone as Tsuren face palms himself.

"I'd rather not have magic rings on my hand." Tsuren said with depression.

"I meant being a tempest with magical items that store mana or becoming a pink powered mahou shoujo (magical girl)" I told Tsuren.

"Did you watch that show?" Tsuren asked.

"There's a lot of masou shoujo that represent pink and are super powerful or knowledgeable." I announced loud and clear to everyone. "Okay, i'll stop. We're attracting WAY too much attention. Tsuren nodded, we entered the building and went to the 11th floor of the building. "Hard to believe one floor is as big as a football stadium and wide as a football field." I said to Tsuren who silently nodded in agreement. As we were waiting for the elevator to stop the measurements wasn't exact actually, from the rumors i've heard it takes at least eleven minutes to get to another floor. Normally the elevators wouldn't be jam-packed because the workers of each floor each have a different scheduled time to show up. When they're visitors it's hard to get work done. There are 38 floors but the last one can't be viewed by the public. Yes, almost as if for those that receive...

"Death" Tsuren said as it suddenly surprised me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ah, remember that painting called 'the death on my son'? It got really famous the day of its release for the cover of a music CD case by the famous band 'NEO'." Tsuren said reminding me of the past.

"The name of that band makes me feel scared" I started to feel a chill go down my spine. The elevator doors opened, I felt the stares of workers and visitors, glaring at us. Insulting us from our backs and saying we weren't their time. "It's okay." I comforted my brother who really wasn't a fan of bullying. I was more capable of handling bullying because I knew why people would do this. People probably wouldn't believe me if I said this, but I have a good interpretation of human minds and can predict the future. It's not like I can see the future or read minds but it's like what happened was already what I knew (Something I might see coming from centuries ago). Seeing possibilities of what will happen allows me to imagine and create roots of the future in my head but because of my overly-thinking I start to feel really sleepy. We turn left into a door and go into the meeting room, many of thousands of people sitting around the huge oval-shaped meeting table, all of them have paperwork and business phones or I think it was for business. From the look of them moving impatiently, they don't think this'll be much.

"This isn't going well." Tsuren said. "Some company representatives don't want to be here but they have to 'advertise' their companies." Tsuren added.

"I know, but let's not swap roles." I told Tsuren who nodded silently again. He has an ability to analyze a humans behavior and copy their abilities (to run, draw, etc.) he can see people's memories and 'interact' with their senses so that he can tell what they tell, though he rarely uses it cause it makes him have a big gigantic headache. Well, i'd rather feel sleepy than take medicine to cure a headache. We promised not to use our abilities on each other because for one, that'll be troublesome for the both of us. If he copies my ability we'll just both be able to predict, if we fought each other the future is yet to happen and the past already happened thus it'll create a 'present' in which time is wasted and we will waste time. Basically an infinite chain of light and dark but anyways, we stood in the middle, at the center of the oval-shaped conference table.

"So...your dad Tsukimiya Faero called every company here for what reason including NON-JAPANESE ones?" an impatient old man asked.

"We want to propose a deal." I said with a soft chuckle.

"And... what would that be?" the same old man asked.

I straightened my face and with a deep dark expression I said "we'll save everyone in SAO in exchange for everyone's full cooperation in this." the people started yelling, shouting, and going through conversations. People were thinking we were outrageous or out of the world but that made this easier, now they're taking this seriously. I looked at Tsuren who was also smiling and gave me a thumbs up.

"I was starting to get bored." Tsuren said honestly. The representatives nodded at different times agreeing to something and they all sat back down.

"Do you guys know how dangerous this is? THIS IS NOT A GAME" A representative shouted.

"Except it is a game..." I said.

"SILENCE!" an old bearded man hit the table with his fist so hard I thought the table would crack into multiple pieces.

"I have a suggestion." I suggested to them.

"DO EXPLAIN." the impatient old man asked this time.

-Inserts long but-short script of Kadoh's description/explanation-

"Since it's a game server we can create another server where the players considered dead are teleported there instead." I said.

"However we can't forcefully change a player's server." a representative explained.

"We'll consider them as data so when the games cleared the NerveGear will receive the data and transmit it back into a human mind" I explain.

"It takes thousands of thousands of memory/space to make something bigger." another representative explained.

"This is a global-network and there's NOT enough memory? OR maybe there are some companies that don't want to risk saving thousands of people WHAT!? None of you can afford any loss in financial business if it's to save loved ones? You'd compared money to PEOPLE!?"The representatives thought deeply of what I said." It's because i'm alive today that I can do this, I can't stop all the things that already happened in the past but I can replace them with sweet good memories." I said relieving myself.

"What about the companies that aren't involved? What can you do alone anyways?" all the representatives said at different times with voices that were furious, sad, etc. A slight smile crossed my face.

"I can do a lot of things, because... i'm not alone." I said as I pressed a big red circle button on a remote. Me and Tsuren looked down as if wearing shades that gotten darker to fit the mood. The room became filled with holographic projections floating in the air like holograms; the projections showed a catastrophe of messages and uncompleted paperwork. "This is a request by everyone in Japan to save the people in SAO, if you guys chose to ignore this the story will spread and consumers will drop down but I don't think you'd want to ignore this considering how many will die because of this, these forms are contracts that will cause...

"The whole world will go upside-down! These forms state that the ability to not ensure safety or guarantee trust will result in the power of a company going down and it will never be again." I said while laughing. After a long pause they agreed to help us, some representatives actually thanking us because they now know their whole family is safe. The meeting ended, as most of the representatives left the ones that supported us the most stayed behind and told us that they'd help as much as they can, I told tem how they could help. They nodded and left while saying 'thank you'.

"So, where to now?" Tsuren asked me.

"Let's go to the Basement." I told Tsuren, which was the floor below the 1st floor, where people parked their cars. When we got there we walked over to one of the stone pillars, unlike the other ones this ones had a lot of black lines on it to make it look like it was cracking. I kicked the pillar as hard as I could then softly knocked it once with my right fist. The pillar moved down into the ground, we looked down as the pillar created a big hole, on one of the sides was a ladder connected to the rocks. We climbed down the ladder, noticing three straps on the rocky wall only two were holding flashlights so we took the last two flashlights and turned them on. We pressed 4 buttons on the flashlights, turning on the lights in this huge cave (lights were on the walls) we walked forward until we stumbled upon a huge door made out of metal, to the right of it was a small square pod attached to the wall. We shined the light of the flashlight onto the pod, as it revealed hidden numbers I typed in a 6-digit code and the metal door opened. We walked into a room with a bunch of electronics (specifically a control panel with a bunch of computers and a single rolling chair next to them) as the chair turned we looked at the young girl sitting on the chair with a huge smile which then turned into a frown.

"Yo, wassup Misaya-chan?" I asked, with my right hand up holding up my thumb, index, and middle finger making a three.

"IT'S not 'Yo, wassup?' I told you not to kick the pillar!"

"Well... I was holding my anger for as long as I could. And, you should really use some new passwords or something. First we knock, use the flashlight and enter 13-1-4, and then use the light of the flashlight and enter 15-11-11. Seriously, if you take out the last 1 and find the corresponding letters to the numbers you get..." I sighed unable to finish my sentence.

"By the way Kadoh, about those contract papers... are they real?" Tsuren asked.

"Hahaha. NO. I was just joking around with them, plus I had to make sure every single company helped us. So the families who thought they lost loved ones would be relieved." I said a little bit

quietly.

"That's fine by me but, is this place really safe?" Tsuren asked another question.

"Don't worry without the flashlights they won't be able to tell head from toe considering this place is extremely dark and you could risk dying, even the strongest rays of radiation wouldn't be strong enough, because the flashlights are power by a night-cell vision scope that amplifies the things you see and creates a field of vision for you. A sense of light without yellow." Misaya-chan said trying to sound scientific as she putted with right index finger up, and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Heh, funny." I replied.

"Plus as deep as this cave is, they wouldn't want to be spending the rest of the work hours stranded, even if we wanted to help them our paths would never intersect and they'd be stranded here forever." Misaya noted.

"Sounds deep." Tsuren thought aloud.

"Makes me wonder, how come we're not dead yet?" I asked.

"Well, I did say this was deep, but as deep as it seems it's not actually that deep. Our mind cause us to play tricks on ourselves so when we look down what looks like 5 stories could be 40 stories high and vice versa, and tough I said they'd be stranded here without light they'd eventually find a way back to surface." Misaya explained.

"Wait, how would they not encounter us and they just wait here for us?" I asked again.

"Kadoh, you asked these same questions the first time we discussed this, listen. When someone goes down here they'll appear in a dark place just like you two and there'll always be three straps attached to the wall holding flashlights besides one, if they don't enter the code and just walk forward they'll enter one infinite loop though it's not really infinity but somewhere near, if you entered the code you'll be sent to another part of this place like one side of the same coin and be able to reach this base, however the special side of this is that you can still see what happens on the other side since you have a light source which is the flashlights code however the other side won't be able to do the same because they're in a dark infinite loop. Understood?" Freak, she took the last part she said and turned it into a question.

"Y-Yeah. I get it." I told her, she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well whatever, thanks to you we managed to save a lot of people." Misaya-chan said relieved.

"What happened to the players that died on the first day anyway?" Tsuren asked.

"Ah, they were teleported to the alternate server I created. Kadoh told me to do this just in case. So even if this is illegal they couldn't stop it now that all companies are agreeing to help us." Misaya explained to Tsuren.

"Wow, brother you knew this was going to happen already?" Tsuren asked, I merely nodded in reply.

"So, as you two may know all companies are consented to help you in this project 100%, before Kadoh got their permission he told me to set up the alternate server which I already did to save the bunch of lives that died on the first two days." Misaya sighed.

"Did you receive the data yet, Misaya-chan?" I asked.

"Yes, you just transferred the data of every single company here for what reason?" Misaya asked.

"I was thinking of extracting the files and converting them into game data so we could use those powers." I told her.

"HUH!? You want to use anime powers, visual novel plots, manga destructiveness, and etc. in a game?!" Misaya freaked out.

"It won't work?" I asked.

"Hmm, considering the amount of data it'd take the game server could lag, you did say you wanted to do this without Kayaba Akihiko finding out right?" Masaya changed her line into a question.

"Yes, maybe we change the input battery pack on the NerveGear that'll receive data and will be outputted into the game." I explained.

"Sure you have an output and input but the storage? There's too much data." Masaya explained back. I pointed up to the ceiling, she smiled as she started to understand.

"Brother, so you're going to use satellites as part of Real-Life Technology to enter the game safely, use powers from anime, visual novels, manga, etc., and..."

"Also replace the internal battery with a security frame and wall that'll connect to safe networks for data processing." I continued his sentence. "Ahh...Kingdom Xross, can't wait to use a XrosBlade. Then there's Common Rider with GATIO Burning! Next Snake, Steins; or even Dragon z & Dragon Blue! Mahou shoujo, digital monsters, etc." I kept naming a bunch of things until someone stopped me.

"Though you say that, we barely know a lot in those categories." Tsuren added.

"Don't worry, I'll leave what powers we use to the readers and see if I can use that (Keyword: I might waste a whole day to find out what the power is about.)" I said to Tsuren.

"So, why don't test out some powers right away?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead both of you." Misaya said while typing in some things on the computer panel as the words glowed. Me and Tsuren entered the room at the left which was the Visualation Room. We looked back to Misaya who gave us a thumbs up, A robot lady voice came out and said "Visualization Engation" I walked a few steps away from Tsuren as he did the same, we both took fighting stances.

"I know Kung Fu." I said

"Show me." Tsuren said back.

-Inserts fight scene-

A sword sheath appears on my waist on the left, I pulled the sword out from the sheath. It was a thin sword and was very heavy. Speed and Power I guess, Tsuren held two revolver-like guns in his hands. Moon-Type...huh? I dashed to Tsuren and tried to slash him, he jumped back and shot two bullets but I blocked them, what surprised me were that the bullets disappeared afterwards. Then, Tsuren dashed quickly to me looking like he was about to strike me with his gun so I blocked, instead he vanished appearing behind me, I kicked back with my right leg causing him to move back in the air. I turn around as he shot two bullets which I blocked as they vanished again.

"You felt for it!" He said with evil laughter, I look up at four bullets staying place in the air they all went down to me in a different location. I stab my sword into the ground and twirled on the handle of my sword kicking the bullets back to Tsuren with my metal boots but before I knew it he was gone, something strong hits me on the back of my neck and I fell down to the ground. I turn back still on the ground, and realized that Tsuren was pointing my own sword at me.

"Looks like we have a winner." Misaya said with boredom. Without a choice, I naturally sighed in defeat.

"And I even grind more than you in RPG'S..." I said.

"Well, this was a battle of knowledge, experience and skill." He replied.

"Ah, about the leveling system..." Misaya-chan caught our attention. We walked out the room as she explains that the system would be different for us since we were special players. "First of all you'll be instantly available to crystals." Misaya said as she revealed a list of crystals on the monitor and descriptions for each one.

Antidote Crystal (Green) - Cure any status effects.

Health Crystal (Red) - Completely heals the target.

Mirage Sphere- Able to record mapping data.

Teleport Crystal (Blue)- Transport the user to a chosen city's Teleport Gate plaza.

Corridor Crystal- A larger form of teleport crystal that opens a teleport gate to any location that the player has marked. Corridor crystals have a darker shade of blue then the teleport crystal.

Record Crystal- Record what someone has said. The crystal can also be used to take in-game screenshots.

"Also i've marked all the Turiel Stages." Misaya noted, causing me and Tsuren to become confused. "It's all special places where you fight certain high-level bosses and can reach the next floor before other players but because it's so hard to do it was only a rumor and it's hard to find Turiel stages in the first place.

"You marked every single one of them?" I asked.

"I made some assumptions of where they'll most likely be, and to make sure I looked at the game code and searched for some irregular patterns." We nodded. "Your max levels are 100, and I know how much you like to grind Kadoh." I grinned, remembering all the times I would reach the highest level of an RPG on the first day. "I think that's all... if you defeat a Turiel Stage boss you'll find a Natural Black Carnation." Masaya-chan said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Wasn't it a type of flower? If I remember though it wasn't naturally black, normally someone dyed it.

"Yes, also nicknamed 'MoonShadow' it represents mourning and death. In this game the environment and the nature from where the flower comes from is from a mysterious garden that is owned by a mysterious female. Nobody has ever been there before but there were rumors of a place that connected to that secret garden." Masaya-chan told us.

"It's almost like it's telling us it's impossible to defeat the bosses." I said.

"Because normally it is. I heard that it was a grave for all the players that tried to defeat the bosses but never could in the Beta Test. Even a Complete Raid would have trouble." Misaya-chan said.

"Wow if 48 people can't handle that how can we can?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? These people don't even put in effort let alone skill, with your hard grinding and Tsuren's strategist this one goes down the drain." Misaya-chan said still thinking about that.

"Hmm...Misaya-chan sorry, we have to get going now. Our mom will be worried if we don't show up to eat lunch." I said to Misaya-chan who nodded, we looked right pulling a red lever down as it dropped up down a hole into a elevator that quickly dash forwards then went up, when it opened we were outside of the building.

"Man, why couldn't we use this tactic to get to the eleventh floor in a matter of seconds?" Tsuren asked.

"That's because we'd be noticed by the company and we'd been forbidden from coming here. Not to mention that the base is underground and doesn't actually connect to the building but just that one stone pillar." I explained. We met our mom and dad at 'Domitores ColiHut' surprised to see that they ordered a huge pizza box. "This'll take days to eat." I smiled as we took our sweet time to eat the pizza, when we got back home I quickly started grinding to Level 100 until early in the morning then went to sleep for the rest of Day 3, because on Day 2 I also did a few other things before I got a good night's rest. I had entered the guild known as 'Milky Seaside' which was kind of interesting.

(Most of the time when i'm there the leader of the guild is never there, so I never seen his face but they say he's a good guy.)

-Misaya's point of view-

"Phew...i'm finally done, it sure is humid in this place." Misaya turns on the A/C "Hmm..."

-Flashback, on day 2 of SAO release Kadoh called Misaya"

"What is it Onii-chan, calling me so early?" Misaya yawned.

"...It's the afternoon. Anyways, do you think Kayaba invented a way to revive dead players?" Kadoh asked the yawning Misaya.

"Probably, but that was before the designated time when he revealed the dark secret so I don't think it's possible to revive players since we took out that method." Misaya explained.

"But if it was possible before, logically we could add that feature back into the game. Think you can do that?" Kadoh asked, Masaya pondered really long about this but then agreed to it.

-End of flashback-

"I should try to add a revival item on a boss and see if it'll work the least but it'll take a while to rewrite the game code and add the feature back in especially if Kayaba notices then i'll have to reprogram the system itself to make it fit to Kayaba's thought process." I laughed in a scientific way so I could sound extremely intelligent "AHHH! It's so boring, why'd there have to be so many male scientists than there are females?" Masaya sighed softly.

-Day 3, Tsuren's point of view. he had entered the game in the morning of today and is still trying to get used to Virtual Reality-

"Hm, so far so good." Tsuren said testing out his gauntlets.

-Tsuren's point of view-

I look at the name of my weapon and how much points it had.

«Dragon's Nullity +15»

7 quickness 4 accuracy 4 durability

"Ah, how did the points system work again?"

-Flashback, Tsuren talks to Masaya in the base-

Depending on the rarity of your weapon the skill points that it gives will be greater and it depends on what level you are or if you meet the certain requirements to equip the weapon. You may «Appraised» (Upgrade) the weapon but until requirements are met it's useless.

Level 1-5: Skill points 1-15

Level 5-10: Skill points 15-30

Level 10-15: Skill points 30-45

Level 20-25: Skill points 45-60

Level 25-30: Skill points 60-75

Level 30-35: Skill points 75-90

Level 35-40: Skill points 90-105

Level 40-45: Skill points 105-120

Level 45-50: Skill points 120-135

Level 50-55: Skill points 135-150

Level 55-60: Skill points 150-175

Level 60-65: Skill points 175-190

Level 65-70: Skill points 190-205

Level 70-75: Skill points 205-220

Level 75-80: Skill points 220-235

Level 80-85: Skill points 235-250

Level 85-90: Skill points 250-275

Level 90-95: Skill points 275-300

level 95-100: Skill Points 300-?

"when you reach level 100 it'll probably be possible to reach skills points beyond 600."

-Flashback ends, Tsuren sits down on a bench in the city he was in and sighed-

"Guess I have to give all these rare items to Kadoh since I promised I'd give him the ones that weren't important to me." I looked through my whole storage room which was filled with a bunch of rare items and some crystals I was able to get near some mountain tops. Hm, since I feel like it I might as well make a guild.

-Later Tsuren enters a fairly huge building and named is guild 'Garuda', after a few hours he managed to get a whole lot of members-

"Huh, it's still noon. I might as well take a walk around the city. Tsuren notices a board with strips of paper on it, with 'player request board' written on it. He took a paper with the best rewards and read the request. Be my bodyguard, take me past Kuri Mountains to the Rainbow Lake... seems easy.

-Tsuren contacted the person on the paper, he was told to wait near the fountain at the center of the city, he sat down on a bench until the client came. The client ran to him, she stopped and putted her hands on her bent knees as she panted heavily-

"Are you okay?" Tsuren asked. She took long to say anything so he waited for a reply. The girl stood up.

"Sorry, I was hunting with my friends at the other side of the town!" she sighed, then replaced it with a smile.

"Wouldn't your friends have been a more safer pat to take?" I asked her, questioning her decision.

"Ah, you're right but I wanted to keep this a secret from them. If they found out that I was doing something this dangerous they'd be bound to follow me. I don't want to drag in my friends or put them in danger!" she said with courage.

"Okay then, let's go." I nodded.

"Ah, i'm Kurohara Aegis (A-GEASS)." she said.

"I'm Tsukimiya Tsuren." I replied to her.

"Tsukimiya...ah, you're Kadoh-san's older brother!?" she asked covering her mouth surprised.

"Y-Yes..." I replied curiously.

"Ah, sorry. umm...Kadoh-san helped me find my friends when I was lost. If you see him please tell him I said 'Thank you'." she told me.

"Or so you said but he's sleeping the whole day today." I told her.

"I see...he must be really sleepy, let's go then Tsuren-san." Aegis said, I nodded and we left heading to the Mountains. As we were walking up the mountains I checked my equipment once last time, I had a main weapon and two sub weapons I could switch to.

Main Weapon: «Dragon's Nullity +15»

Sub weapon(s): «Heaven's Scorcher +9» «Rod Slice Rifle +13»

A gauntlet, two handguns, and a rifle that can change into a short-blade and a long rod. After we got there we walked down the mountain to the other side.

"Now which way?" I asked.

"East. Right from here." She replied. We continued down the road. "There's a cave ahead of us that connects to a secret path. i've went here by myself before but lately the monsters respawn faster than before." Aegis explained.

"What level are you?" I asked her.

"Level 5. How about you?" she asked back.

"Level 6. Seems like it'll do." I thought aloud. I looked right at Aegis who was walking beside me; she opened up her inventory and looked at the items. I noticed a lot of powerful items. "You could sell those for a lot of col." I gave her advice.

"Oh, you're right. I forgot, my storage got so big I didn't know what to do. Thanks for the tip! Oh, we turn left from here." We turned left, from here I could see some light meaning there was another entrance to the cave over there. We continued forward, the ground started shaking and we stopped. I readied my gauntlets as a rock golem appeared from the ground making a hole in the bottom, I jumped and punched it with my right gauntlet causing a big burst of energy to hit the rock golem and burst it into multiple falling pieces. "Amazing! You sure use a lot of power." Aegis said in amazement, though gauntlets tend to use a whole lot of direct and physical strength like shotguns plus I would've wasted a whole lot of energy if the attack didn't hit. When we reached the light we were outside, the light blinded us as we covered our eyes. When we reopened them we were in a red-bright lit room and immediately I could tell we were in trouble because usually rooms with this color would mean we fell into a trap and it's an Anti-Teleport Area. Yep I was right, a big gigantic toad that filled more than a third of the room we were in appeared as the trap boss enemy and we couldn't teleport out of this. I told Aegis to stay very close to the ground because my punches packed quite a punch, though a little reluctant she agreed to my decision. Quickly, I jump and punch the toad above its eyes and in the center of his head. the toad responded as it capture me with its tongue, I use my Rod Slice Rifle in its blade mode and cut off some of its tongue, then shot 8 bullets from my two Heaven's Scorcher guns. It took a while but the toad finally let go of me, it tried to grab me but I use the rod mode to my Rod Slice Rifle to hit his right hand back. The toad this time got furious and tried to jump on the both of us however the dimension shots I shot came back and hits the toad so that he was upside-down. Let me explain, my dimension shots were the bullets I shot out from my Heaven's Scorcher, even if the attack doesn't hit the bullets will go into a different dimension for a certain amount of time that I choose then they will return and might hit the enemy like this.

"Time to finish this! Aegis, back me up!" I said.

"What do I do?" she asked curiously.

I threw her my Rod Slice Rifle in its Rifle Mode, and told her "I fully charged the blast already so all you have to do is shoot me with it." She started to freak out.

"Wha?" she panicked.

"Just shoot me, and the magic will happen." I told her, she turned her eyes as she shot me from behind, I started to glow silver and a large metallic aura started to surround me, my jeans turned black with white flame patterns on it, I had on a gray shirt and a silver bullet-like vest. My hair spiked a little bit backwards as it turned a silver-color. My eyes also turned into a black-gray color.

As my vest popped out a little a cool male voice said "TERRORISTIC FORM". Oh yeah... I jumped up awesomely and punched the toad in the gut, it spitted out a bunch of water that it had in its stomach. Aegis closed her eyes finding it a little bit 'icky'.

"That ain't going to touch us." I assured the toad that he wouldn't win no matter what. I hit my vest as hard as I could with my right fist, All three of my weapons flied towards my vest and changed into armor parts that equipped to my vest.

Dragon's Nullity (Chest Armor)

Heaven's Scorcher (Arm Thrusters)

Rod Slice Rifle (Chest Boosters, the flames come out of the chest armor down to the leg providing the legs quick movement for fast aerial kicking or dodging attacks while still in mid-air)

The same cool male voice said "TERRORISTIC FORM - LICIT MODE!" I did a body slam with my Chest Armor, using my Arm Thrusters I thrust my fists with extreme speed into the toads body, and finally with my Chest Boosters I slid across the toad and cut him in half quickly burning his body and turning him into polygons before Aegis almost saw something too hard for her to see. She started clapping, congratulating my victory.

"Amazing! It's just like what your brother said!" she giggled.

"What...did he say?" I asked.

"That you had some strange abilities, you're really strong Tsuren-San. Compared to Kadoh-san...Hmm, I'm not really sure what'd happen." she said wondering about what would happen if we were to fight, it made me remember that fight I had with Kadoh in the Visualization Room, was it really my victory? He did say my ability had far more hidden potential and it could surpass his but is that really the case? He seems like he was holding back in our fight. "Tsuren-San? TSUREN-SAN!" Aegis started shaking me, I came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I was deep at thought into something." I said.

"That's fine by me, but we're already here." she said, I was confused by what she meant by that. I realized what she meant after I looked around, we were no longer in the red room. We had teleported back to that light, a field of flowers (especially real rare ones that are hard to find in real life.) "You wouldn't believe this but I've came here with my grandpa all the time in real life, when you go past those mountains the part after is just like part of the real world. I was really surprised when I found the same field we always visited to be here in this game. My grandpa must've brought this into the game for me, so that no matter what happened I knew I would ever be alone... so I want to spread the message to everyone else so i'm making flower hats for my friends first. Ah, if you'd like would you want one too Tsuren-San?" she asked me last.

"Nah, I appreciate it but I wouldn't do much with it and I wouldn't want the flowers to get dirty." I told her.

"I see. Then in exchange, i'll give you a lot of goods after this!" she laughed happily as she started collecting the flowers. Hm, we should have enough time before the monsters respawn again. I guess I can just wait...

-A few scenes later, The two return to the Town they started at. Aegis bowed thanking Tsuren for his help and gave Tsuren his rewards along with a bunch of rare items that she couldn't have used-

Though actually, I had more than two copies of each rare item that was important to me and considering they were very useful Kadoh would probably use them as well. Since he's already level 100 I want to stay in the game as much as I can by equipping certain special items that would interact greatly with each other. For example equipping a super powerful sword is just plain but what if the sword reacted to earth minerals, while other small items could give resistant to earth monsters? I would still be able to use earth element weapons against earth enemies and deal a whole lot more damage than the strongest sword I have without any features could do. Speaking of which, i've been fighting a whole lot of big and slow monsters lately. I never know when i'll stumble upon a monster that's vulnerable to my attacks or has extremely quick speed. I'll just go to the field with fast-type monsters and test out my full throttle tactics on those monsters.

-Skipping's later, Tsuren battles a big boar that moves near the speed of sound-

Hmm... how to make a direct hit without interfering with the enemy's speed, AH! I know.

Tsuren takes a direct hit from the boar, his HP decreases drastically but he charges up all his energy on his chest and a big burst of energy shoots back the boar and kills it.

"Definitely would be more effective with the chest armor, plus i'd take less damage and would have to heal less." I thought aloud, I have a fast healing time and my items interact really well with each other so that when I cause damage to the enemy I gain a whole lot of health to make up for missing one's." it was definitely a whole lot easier to do quests under these conditions considering I won't end up always just wasting my whole energy n an attack that might not hit. I could still take a whole lot of damage and still be able to fight properly with health left to stand. With that decided, I chose to actually test out my tactic on a human player so I PvP some players, I let them purposely hit me with their finisher which takes out a lot of their energy both mentally and physically. Then I finish them off with a super blast to their body, though I say that, it's only until a player hits yellow that they lose and this finisher of mines blows off 3/4 of their whole HP which is a great way to start off a VRMMORPG. I looked at the time which was still around 4 in the afternoon. This day just won't end. Especially for me. I looked up; a girl in a brown cloak pulled out a rapier and went into a fight stance. From the looks she wanted to end this quickly and she puts a lot of Sharpness/Accuracy into her Skill Points. Also from what i'm reading from her mind she thinks i'm trying to show off how strong I am and that pisses her off. Well, whatever. I'm not one to judge. Wait, I feel like i'm criticizing myself...

-FIGHT START-

I jumped over her and punched down with my right gauntlet she jumped back avoiding the impact of the wind from the gauntlet which I admit isn't easy. I landed down at where she was before still knelt on the ground with my right leg. She thrust her rapier forward not giving me a time to get up, I moved back and from my gun holders shot two bullets then kicked her rapier up, she quickly recovered and tried to stab down into my gut but I blocked it with my left gauntlet, at that time the two bullets hit her from the back, she fell down towards my direction. My back hits the ground and before she laid on me I slid down as her face hits the floor. She got mad and was going to punch me but the words 'Congratulations!' appeared because I Blocked her punch and I had won the game. That's what I didn't like about these, one strike was enough to settle it all but it didn't essentially decide who was the most skilled. I offered the mysterious girl a hand to help her up, instead she got up on her own and started patting off the dust from her cloak. She smiled.

"You're a trustworthy fighter, Keep up that Pride." she encouraged me. I thanked her as she silently left the unknown battlefield, actually it was near the fountain in the town. I entered my guild building some of my guild members stayed for rooms, I went into my room and logged out. I sighed in relief knowing that it actually worked. I went to my brother's room to see him actually sleeping. So he was serious about sleeping an entire day, Keyword, exactly 24 hours and whatever time tomorrow. Hard to believe this exact same kid survived 2 months without eating or drinking anything (note; do not attempt to do that in real life because some people are different-tempted) my mom called me down, as if I came at just the right moment to help her cook. Actually, it's usually my younger brother that does all the work while I just play games on TubeU or watch commentary by some funny comedians known as Clousy. Haha, just joking about that name. But yeah, also i'd go to fictionfainz to read some fanfiction while I blame my brother or someone else if something bad happens because I obviously think I'm not the one at fault. (Hint: My brother cooked food for the family this morning and sorted all the clothes for laundry all by himself but I blame him for bossing me around even though he didn't do it that day and he stopped doing that since centuries ago. Also I keep apologizing to my brother for no reason even though I always complain about the same thing when we get into an argument even though it has nothing to do with that argument.)

-Basically, this guy TSUREN is stupid-

"Ah Kadoh you final awake?" Tsuren asked seeing that I was coming down the stairs. Apparently he was washing the dishes with our mother.

"And Tsuren, you mean "you're finally awake?" not final awake, that sounds like some shooting technique.

"Huh, doesn't matter. I got the message across." Tsuren said.

"So, what exactly happened in Sword Art Online today?" I asked.

"Hm, actually I was able to start a guild called 'Garuda' and I gathered a lot of rare items from taking player requests." Tsuren said

"I see, so that's how you get the rare items. Not bad." I said. After we ate dinner the two of us entered Sword Art Online and entered a restaurant where we sat down and talked about what happened today for Tsuren though it really wasn't much so we watched records of the fights he had today with other players. Meanwhile, I was also analyzing ways to defeat Tsuren. I notice him taking a fatal blow directly into his body as he shot a burst of energy from his gauntlet, if that energy was charge into the chest armor he'd definitely be able to gather more and deal more damage. That's when the opponents HP caught my attention, just one more big hit and they would've died from 0 HP. I see, Tsuren was being considerate about that. He was level 6 and I was level 100. That would've drastically be a 94 level difference but because of his high-speed fighting tactic he gains several experience even fighting against players so i'd have to find how to get better weapons with more skill points if I want to stay ahead at the game. He has actual fighting experience so if we were both at level 200 there's no doubt he'd be in the lead.

-Flashback, Tsuren and Kadoh were still in the base talking to Misaya, Tsuren decided to go back in the Visualation Room. Misaya was talking to Kadoh about his leveling system-

"Onii-chan listen carefully, you may be level to up quickly cause you grind like there's no tomorrow but there's a limit to that power. If you don't know how to use the gained power you'll still be using the same skills as level 1's. You'd be rendered useless besides the fact that the automatic healing gets faster and bigger. You'd be standing nowhere forever." she added with depression to the last part.

"I know but it's hard to think it out, should I stick to the system's command assist or should I learn to use a sword manually?" I asked her.

"The system's sword skills are not always the best, how about you try to merge the skills together? First try to do it by auto and when you get used to it do it manually." she replied.

"But, that takes too long and plus I have to get to the other stages as soon as possible!" I told her.

"You idiot! You know, the Turiel stages aren't that easy. The bosses are way harder to beat than a floor boss but as a result you get items that help you a whole lot on the next floor. You who can't even beat a boss, what can you do by yourself?!" She started yelling to me, I clenched my fists and looked down.

"You saw it too didn't you? Tsuren won against me before at a game of tag (the fight in the Visualation Room) if I don't surpass him what can I do?" I asked her.

"ONII-CHAN! That's why you have to gather friends, more comrades that will always be by your side." she grabbed my right hand. "Look at me Kadoh, you have something greater than him and that's the power to evolve. Evolve and find your weakness, learn from it and learn from the weakness of others, help others and let them help you. Then when you've finally found your strength pit it as hard as you can against Tsuren's strength! I'm sure that you'll win! Watashi no Onii-chan dakara!" she said the last part without trying to cry but with a few tears. Her words caused me to smile.

"Huh, what am I thinking? What am I trying to accomplish on my own? Solo players aren't everything, you lose more from staying alone but you gain a whole lot more with others! Masaya-Chan i'll conquer everyone!" I shouted with pride as I put my left fist up.

"That's more like it, that's the Onii-chan I admire." she wiped her tears off.

"Uh...also could you let go of my right hand?" she blushed, letting go and turning around. As scientific as she tries to act, she's still a kid. Wait, but she's actually around the same age as me. I shrugged my shoulders, she looked back, wondering why I did that. "I felt like it." I just told her that.

-End of flashback-

I came back to my senses, I look up and Tsuren was already gone. "Oi (hey), he could've said something instead just leaving me stranded. Masaya-chan was always a strange girl now that I think about it, and our meeting was kind of awkward or rather the double awkward meeting. Me and Tsuren went separate paths but eventually the three of us ended up at the same place. It was so awkward. "Huh?" I looked to my right noticing two twins that looked really identical. Just about 152 centimeters (5 feet) tall. They had platinum blond hair, which hung far down to their lower back. Their faces were completely identical. Perfect, flawless, like dolls, or angels, or, or something magical like that. It was by far, out of this world, the absolute most beautiful girls I had ever seen. _«Irony»_ I could feel the word hanging in the air around me.

In contrast to their heavenly appearances, there were dressed in... Well, rags. They had matching gray-blue shirts with long sleeves and— I gulped. A skirt, which was obvious for them to be wearing a skirt. It was the same sort of faded gray, but more green. It had numerous patches all over it. Their shoes matched the rest of their outfits. They looked like angels in peasant clothes.

"May I never encounter them again..." I crossed my fingers.

"That's a mean thing to say." a cute girl voice said from behind me, I look back for clarification, it was a small girl in a black dress with white buds near the neck part of the shirt and she had on a really long black skirt. She had long silver hair that was tied into twin-tails, It was like she ran away from a party, She sat down at the chair across from me at this table.

"U-Umm..." I asked patiently.

"There are some things you regret in life, people you knew forever but couldn't spend that long with them, cherished memories replaced by memories of the death. Saying that you don't want to see them again, you're a heartless person." she glared at me.

"Well, I meant that I hope they go back to the real world because they don't really look 'their selves' so i'm kind of uncomfortable." I responded.

"What do you mean? All players received a mirror so they could look at their selves and looked like their actual selves in real life." she said to me.

"But let's say players logged in after that and they didn't hear the news plus they didn't receive a mirror. So they just chose a random avatar and join the game because they wanted to play it ASAP unbeknownst to the situation outside." I explained.

"I see, that makes sense." She nodded "But, you have quite the imagination." she said. Actually, I assumed this because we actually did the same thing except we knew about the news, the reason why I knew those were game avatars was because when Masaya-chan looked over the game codes I noticed this particular 'gift' avatars. I asked her about it and apparently it was a special case avatar for certain people in real life. Twins maybe? I thought, me and my brother look alike so we're often mistaken and people think we're twins. So maybe it was real twins, no fraternal twins. I examined the girl who was blushing and less active than the other girl. "You thought so too?" the twin-tailed girl said.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"You realized that something was wrong with the other girl so you thought they were fraternal right?" she asked with a smile lit across her face.

"You can read minds?" I whispered to her, she shook her head.

"I can see the 'intent' or 'purpose' in people. I can tell what kind of mindset they have, like if they're a person who likes to cross-dress etc." she said, so this girl can tell what kind of human they're like? "Exactly, and your 'intent' just now was whether I knew what kind of human people are like." she said, making me a little bit surprised.

"Uh, can you give me an example?" I said.

"One would be I can predict where attacks will come from or an enemy's attack pattern. Another example would be that I can figure out what a player will do and if it will lead them to death. In a way it's like your power and your brother's." I see, she used her power to find my 'intent' "Though, there's a limit to each of ours. Yours find their thought, your brother finds the reason to their thinking, and mines are the feeling of them doing it. Do you understand what i'm trying to say?" I shook my head.

"No." I said.

"Your brother is the past, i'm the present, and you're the future. If we combined those together we create a whole human, we could control every single human mind and make them be in our complete control." she said, my eyes widened extremely shockingly.

"I have no intention of doing that." I told her. She smiled again and sighed.

"Me neither, that'd be boring. I forgot to mention, my name is Reaori Klau (RAY-OH-WE, CLAW)." I reached my left hand out towards him and bending down a little forward, shaking hands with him.

"I'm Tsukimiya Kadoh." he said.

"Ore (A more masculine way to say I) you say? You should use Boku (A younger way to use by youngsters to say I). Boku would fit you a whole lot better."

"And you should use Watashi (A male/female way of saying I) instead of atashi (feminine way to say I)." he told me, I puffed up my cheeks with anger but then started laughing so laud that the customers looked my way.

"Oh well, Kadoh-San. Let's have a fight." we walked outside and distanced ourselves near the fountain of the town; Klau used a fencing-type foil sword. She held the sword downwards so that it barely touches the ground and moves her left leg slightly back.

-FIGHT START-

Quickly she advance to me I tried to move back but she waved her sword and left a big cut across my chest, my hp went down heavily.

"So you were lvl.100, however if you don't know what to do in that state you're nothing but a stepping stone!" she said jumping on me, she kicks me down with her left leg as she jumped off of me into the air. My HP went down almost hitting the yellow zone but still had a slight green of fight. Am I just going to lose like this? I don't want to lose this easily... I want to at least get a hit in...

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" I questioned as everything around me turned black and that same dark voice asked me again.

"Is that all? Do you not want to win?"

"Of course I do! But, at this rate..."

"If you want to win then show me that determination."

I awoke back into reality she was diving down to me. That's when I remembered what the voice had said 'If you want to win show me that determination'

HYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The whole field turned into a bright green-orange color, and everybody else didn't move surprised by what was happening.

"What's going on?" Klau looked around surprised. A flash of energy appeared as power in my body, I put my hand near Klau's gut she quickly slashed me as I shot her, however only a small amount of energy came out and hits her. I fainted and she landed down to the ground.

-Klau's points of view-

What was that burst of energy? And where did it all go?

-Klau looked up at the screen that said "Congratulations! you won!" she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, looking down-

No... I didn't win! That boy... he has a whole lot of energy just he can't use it. If he learned how to control it...

-Klau looked right at Kadoh, her eyes widened as Kadoh started falling down. She quickly catches Kadoh-

"Kadoh-San? KADOH-SAN!" she kept yelling his name, another girl walked up to Klau.

"Let me see..." she put her hand on Kadoh's head. "This boy, he has a huge fever! It should be impossible to get a fever this high in the game!" she said. No... it wasn't a fever, he took in too much energy and only release a small amount. That amount of energy that's still in him is keeping his health unbalance.

-The mysterious helping girl took Noom took an apartment and rested him on a bed. She soaked the rug with cold water and putted it on his forehead-

"This is my room, let's let him rest." she sighed with a little bit of relief.

"U-Umm... thank you! I'm Reaori Klau desu~" I said nervously, she giggled.

"What's with the way you added Desu~ and said it in a slow pace? It's funny!" after a few laughs she wiped her tears, "Sorry, sorry. I'm Yuuki Asuna." she said her name.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" I freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked me.

"You-You... your full name..." I pointed to her, shaking a little.

"Ah, oops. I said my full name. Keep it a secret okay?" she closed her left eye with a smile and putted her right index finger on her lips indicating that it was a promise. I nodded. We laughed together for no reason in particular besides that it was funny. "Ah, by the way if I become evil in the next few floors don't mind it okay?" she scratched her left cheek softly.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Uh, I can be a little bit dense sometimes and not really honest with my feelings. Some people already hate me because i'm like a hard-to-deal-with-tense-leader kind of type." Asuna laughed it off.

"Ah, I know how you feel. Some people think that i'm being too stubborn when I want something." I said to her.

"It's alright! We're girls anyways." we laughed again for no real reason in general. "So, what happened to your boyfriend?" she asked, causing me to blush.

"B-B-B-Boyfriend?!W-We're nothing like that!" I blushed harder and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Ah, S-Sorry! And Here I thought... you two would make a good couple!" she smiled making me blush more.

"A-Asuna-San! Stop teasing me!" I shouted and she started laughing.

"Well, it's true after all and why are you wearing that dress anyways? Aren't you being too daring?" Asuna giggled.

"Huh?" Me and Asuna-San looked back, hearing a small mechanic voice.

"Hey! Onii-Chan what happen! Please respond!" The voice came out from the same mechanic sounds we heard, we looked at Kadoh's clothing noticing a small circle device with a speaker on it and a few holes in the back side must've been the mic.

"Could this be, a communicator with the outside world?!" Asuna screamed. I putted my finger to my lips and she covered her mouth.

"A-Ahh, umm...1,2 1,2. This is Kadoh's friend, he's really sick so he can't talk to you right now." I talked to whoever was on the other side.

"No wonder, I thought something was strange when I detected strong energy signals from the game. He has a lot of energy still stored inside him right?" the voice said.

"Y-Yes." I replied.

"I knew it, and you're no ordinary girl either." the voice said.

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"If you were a normal human you wouldn't be able to tell what was inside him meaning you must possess some power. Perfect timing I need you to take out the energy that''s stored up inside him." the voice told me.

"W-What should I do?" I asked nervously.

"First, stop being so modest! I'm starting to get nervous too!" the voice said.

"Well, you're Kadoh-San's girlfriend aren't you!?" I shouted with all my courage.

"G-G-Girlfriend?! N-No, it's not like that. I'm Onii-chan's... i'm a friend he met long ago!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"H-Ho... so you're okay with someone taking him away" I said shyly.

"Wha- just so you know you can't have onii-chan!" she yelled.

"Who, who said I WANTED HIM!" my face flushed red as I threw the speaker down to the ground and it cracked. I sighed with relief, still looking down. My heart was pounding real quickly. I've never felt like this before... "Is this jealousy?" I pondered.

"No, no. I'm sure you're thinking of a different word." Asuna-san replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"hm... I'm not sure, maybe hate?" she questioned her own logic.

"Hate...huhuhuhuhuhuh... I see, I see. I was filled with rage by Kadoh, by beat him up. Hahahaha!" I laughed evily and wlked to Kadoh, Asuna-san grabbed me from behind.

"Wait for him to fully recover!" Asuna trapped my arms, I struggled to try and hit Kadoh but it didn't work. I reluctantly picked up the speaker again, fixing it and listeneed to what the voice said. My face flushed red.

"I-I have to do what with him!?" I asked loudly, se explained the instructions again but this time to Asuna. Her face also blushed red.

"Yep, you two definitely should start dating." I blushed even more and looked down, twiddling my fingers.

"I'll definitely get you for this Kadoh-San, just you wait...kay'?" I definitely said still in a flustered state. "Just to make sure, can I punch him?" I pulled my fist up.

"You can't, Klau-chan. Wait till he's fully recovered."

"I know..." this made me wonder, can other people get sick like this in the game? If so than people would have to creat human-made vaccines to cure the diseases. hopefully, it was nothing like that.

"Maybe I should punch him."

"Klau-chan!"

"I-I'm just joking!" I waved my hands and looked at Kadoh, he was sleeping so peacefully like nothing had happened. what kind of dreams do sick people have? I hope they're happy ones.

I've never gotten that sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 2: Coin-Toss sides

Opening song: Happy Dive By Nana Mizuki Ending song: Astrogation By Mizuki Nana

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

-Quadrant I-

-Kirito's point of view-

My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, my in-game name is Kirito. I was a beta tester for the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online.

Kirito's SAO avatar had slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His delicate face showed no trace of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistake him for a girl. His clothes in Sword Art Online consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side, the strap holds a sword in place.

I grinded on the fields of villages that had stronger enemies so I could level up faster, the other players mostly stay in the villages behind this one. I looked around, it was still morning so no one else was here.

"Umm..." a boy's voice came from behind me, I looked back. The boy was around my age and kind of looked like a split-image of me. His hair was black and going down around to his neck like me, he had on blue long pants and wore a black trench coat over a red V-necked shirt. He had on a pair of green sneakers with an orange flashy color sheath on the left side of his waist "Is it okay if I hunt here too?" I nodded in reply. After I killed the monster I waited for it to respond, in between that time I paid attention to the boy who was swinging recklessly at the monster boar. He had way to many openings which would make him take a lot of damage if he was fighting more than one enemy.

"Hey, you." I called out to the boy.

"I HAVE A NAME!" he yelled back to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Kadoh." He replied.

"Then Kadoh, let me be honest. Your play style sucks. If you want to take down the enemy you have to protect yourself first and find a time to counter. All you're doing is just striking the boar and it's not really that effect. At that rate it'd take you at least 6 hours to kill it." his head dropped in depression. "Cheer up Kadoh, I was a beginner too." I tried to cheer him up.

"When's your birthday?" he asked me suddenly.

"October 7, 2008..." I said slowly.

"AHA! I'm older than you! I was born on July 28, 2008 and i'm a Leo!" or so he said, but he sure doesn't act older and what does being a Leo have to do with when you were born?

"Just try to follow my advice!" I advised him.

"Don't feel like it!" he yelled back. I sighed, this guy was really stubborn and too childish. It's like this is the first time he played an RPG...Hm?

"Hey!" I shouted to him.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Is this your first time playing an RPG!?" ... No reply. "I thought so." he bended down and started playing with the grass. I sighed finally deciding to do something "Kadoh, let's spar." he nodded and we both got in a fighting stance. He accepted my PvP request and chose First Strike Mode.

First Strike Mode- The player that would get into the yellow zone first loses.

-FIGHT START! Inserts Opening Song-

Kadoh dashes forward trying to stab me, I jump over him and slash him from behind. He turns around and tries to slash him however I got behind him and stabbed him in the back, his HP fell down to the yellow zone in an instant. I look at his level which surprised me, Level 14 but its only been the 2nd day! What did this guy do? Regardless, I was the winner so he wasn't as skilled as high as his level was. I gave him a piece of my mind (advice) before we continued grinding separately, a big gold screen appeared in front of Kadoh moments later congratulating him for reaching the max level, level 100 though I could tell he still wouldn't be able to do much if he didn't get better at fighting.

"Hey Kadoh, can I look at your stats?" I asked him, he tilted his head confused. "Go to the menu and click on the player icon, on the bottom right corner you'll see another player icon but its highlight yellow, click on that." Kadoh did everyone and then nodded. "Now it'll say who you want to share data with, choose the Kirito person you see on the list. A few seconds later Kadoh's stats appeared on my menu screen. My eyes widened in surprise, he had 25 empty skill slots, next I checked the items he had which were all common. This was all too interesting, the stats of is character greatly affects his avatar. Since he had no skills his characters get common items and is terrible at fighting other stuff.

"So, how is it?" he asked.

"Honestly, it's terrible. I don't know how any player could play under these conditions, I see how it made you level up though. the good part in this is that you can just focus on getting better in combat and finding skills you're good at or things you want to get better at." I told Kadoh, he went back into the village since he was done grinding, I continued my grinding alone for now. Despite that though, I really couldn't get that high up. I decided to take a break so I entered a cafe called "Milky Seaside" apparently they dress up in multiple costumes or will have different special events each day. A maid took me to a small table where I sat and waited for a cup of tea, I looked around. The maids wore a white uniform with blue lines and small green crystals around their waist like a belt. Was it a belt? I wasn't sure but they did a good job making it fit with the uniform. The male uniform on the other hand was a black tuxedo with a red Z on it, when the two sides connect and then just plain black jeans. A maid placed down a plate with the cup of tea on it, I thanked her. She was kind of short, white hair flown down right below her down near her chest level. "Snow White."

"Eh?" She questioned, I closed my mouth quickly noticing the words slipped out from my mouth.

"Shiroyuki!" another maid called the maid here. The girl ran quickly and helps the other maid.

"Heh, so her name's White Snow." Yes, in English Shiroyukihime (White Snow Princess) is translated to Snow White. It was kind of ironic. I walked outside, noticing a girl who was kneeling on the ground with her arms over her head blocking hits by a man who kept hitting her. I ran up and block his next hit with my sword, I used a «Slant» slashing slightly upwards and causing him to drop his sword as it flew away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked furiously, the guy ran away scared, I turned back and I lended a hand helping the girl up. "Are you okay?" she nodded and thank me. She had bumped into the man and what said sorry but the man wouldn't forgive her so he kept hitting her, there was no damage but the impact could still be felt. After she left, I roamed around the city searching for whatever shop could give me something useful, there was nothing much so the only thing I did was stack up on potions. I noticed that the boy Kadoh was still PvP'ing other players even late at night. He was still losing and his fighting skills haven't changed at all since this morning, I sighed walking up to him and challenging him to another fight. He dropped his head knowing he would lose.

*Inserts Kadoh's fight music*

-FIGHT START!-

He jumped above me; I stepped back and did a «Horizontal» upwards. He blocked the attack with his sword, I kicked his unguarded gut and pushed him up with my kick. I slash him down in front of me with a «Vertical» I looked down at his health bar at which had almost hit the yellow zone but was still slightly green. He thrust his sword towards me and moved it slightly diagonally, I pushed the blade down with my sword. he smirked, moving his legs up into the air and kicking me on my right side at my ribs with his two legs causing me to drop my sword. I bend down and try to get it but he stabs his down in the ground between my hand and my sword blocking my way to get it.

"I think we know who won now right?" he asked. I looked at my HP with still plenty of green left.

"No, it's not over yet." I jumped back dodging his «Vertical» and quickly dashed leftwards as he dashed to me. I grabbed his arm pulling him towards me and head bang him, I reach out my left hand grabbing my sword, and quickly I went behind him pointing my sword behind his neck while I was still crouching on the ground. Realizing these position he was in he forfeited. "You've gotten better, you manage to land a hit on me. Even if it was a whole lot of damage you're getting better."

"I don't know how I feel to be getting advice from someone who's slightly younger than me..." he said, though even if I was younger I was a whole lot more experienced in the world of VRMMORPG'S.

I was reminded of the quick swordsman Asuna, she was really fast and a whole lot more skilled than Kadoh is. She instantly learned how to use the system functions and even used her speed with the system. Kadoh seemed to have met her once before... I checked Kadoh's data and watched some of the fights he recorded especially the one he had against Asuna.

-FIGHT START!-

The fight wasn't even much, whenever Kadoh spotted Asuna she would just move again and made a square pattern around Kadoh. Then when he was most vulnerable she hit him with her strongest attack. Hm, no wait. That wasn't quite right, I reminded the playback and this time played it more slowly. Noticing a big part of the fight was 'missing', you could see Kadoh slightly bend his left hand backwards when Asuna was behind him, like he knew it was coming but for the reason it didn't work. No wait, it did have an effect. I noticed the screen shaking a little, that wasn't because of Asuna's speed but because something did happen but it just didn't register because it wasn't efficient enough. Kadoh tried to release an amount of energy, he did but it didn't work and nobody noticed. This guy knew what he was doing all along, then maybe, the mistakes I saw him did was actually him releasing a burst of energy but it wouldn't come out right... I see, he has perfect Reaction Time but because of his avatar it's making him miss a whole lot of fatal hits. Huh...? I noticed another replay besides those from SAO, was it another VR thingy? This time it was a fight against someone named Tsuren. I noticed at the end how he kicked the bullets back to Tsuren who was already long behind him, and this time Kadoh bended his right wrist so his palm faced Tsuren but nothing came out and Tsuren already pointed his sword to Kadoh. That's the thing though, we looked bay way before Tsuren even pointed his sword like he knew he was going to lose and there's nothing he could've done... did he not want to do anything? I look at all the replays and he didn't show any real will of fighting back, the only time he really did was when he fought against me. AHHHHH, this guy is really confusing. Did he really want to win or did he just give up on trying to win? Because of his weak avatar he decides to stay weak? Why doesn't he try to take control of the battlefield? Does he not want the Mass Media to find out about him so he's keeping his strengths limited? If so, why did he sow it off to me? So I could just ponder about this the whole day? Kirito scratched his head confused, i'll find out tomorrow then.

-Day 3-

"Are you his brother?" I asked.

"Yes, he's sleeping the whole day off though." he said, I drop my head down in depression as a cloud starts raining on me.

-Day 4-

"Ah, K-Kadoh is kind of sick right now." a young girl with silver hair and twin-tails told me, for some reason she was blushing and looking away while twiddling her fingers.

"Can I visit Kadoh-"

"I-I don't love Kadoh okay!?" she interrupted me before I continued.

"I didn't say anything about you loving him." Her face flushed red she opened the apartment door and slammed it. I listened to the chatter in the big apartment.

"Wait, what happened Klau-chan?" a familiar voice said. that voice... the voice came closer as the person opened the door, she stared for a while before we both pointed our index fingers at each other.

"Ah, it's you!" Us two said in unison

"Asuna!"

"Kirito!"

"... Do you two know each other?" The young girl asked, the two of us again nodded in sync. I went inside the small apartment room, Kadoh was laying on the bed. I told the two about how Kadoh would fight as if intentionally losing.

"Why would he do that? Because he couldn't manifest his power?" Asuna asked.

"I think that's the case but if so I wonder why didn't he show any will to fight back at all?" I questioned it with a question.

"There was a time where his intent was to win, I think he tried to win this time because he 'felt' like it." she said with a good explanation.

"Normally someone would want to win though." I thought aloud.

"When humans can't do anything they just give up right? That's just like this, because of his weak avatar he can't release all his power and as a result he decides to just give up." me and Asuna nodded, also coming to the same conclusion.

"So, how did he gave a fever in SAO?" I asked.

"The accumulated stored energy is becoming his disease, he has to wake up soon so we can get rid of it as fast as possible... at this rate he could end up asleep for the rest of his life..." Asuna said in a sad tone.

"For now let's watch the replay, there's a certain thing I want to show you two." We nodded, she sent us a request to play the video on all three of our screens at the same time. We accepted and started watching the replay.

-Quadrant II-

-Asuna's point of view-

Klau-chan showed us the part at the very end of the video, a small amount of energy hits her at the gut. What was a small amount of energy was actually supposed to be a huge burst of energy that would've nearly depleted all her HP. The last bit left me startled, it would've 'nearly depleted all her HP'. How did something that powerful actually exist in this game? If we had that kind of power to help us clear each floor i'd be a piece of cake but something tells me it's not that easy.

"Ah, Kirito-Kun. Here." Klau-chan handed Kirito-kun the small speaker.

"What's this?" Kirito-kun asked.

"It's a device with a girl on the other side that is apparently Kadoh's childhood friend. You can keep it though, if it was with me i'd smash that into pieces" Klau-chan said with a bright smile on her face.

-Kirito and Asuna sweat drops-

"Sorry to trouble both of you..." Klau-chan bowed down.

"Klau-chan, it's okay. I'm the one who got into this anyways and I want to make sure every player is okay." I assured her.

"Same for me." Kirito-kun nodded.

I walked downstairs into the apartment's kitchen and started boiling some water; I took out some food from the refrigerator.

"Hmm... what should I make today?" I noticed we had a lot of potatoes, "Yosh! Let's make some curry with sweet baked potatoes as a snack!" I started cooking, I wanted to master my cooking as quickly as I could. It wasn't that short, after about 1 hour I finished baking all the potatoes. To cool them down a little I let the fresh air in from the windows and made sure no flies came in. While preparing the rice and the curry I noticed Klau and Kirito sparring outside on the Grass fields outside.

-FIGHT START!-

Klau held two handles with a metal protector on top attached to three blades.

"Claw's huh? I've been meeting a lot of strange people lately -pause- White Snow..." Kirito look down pondering.

"Urusai! (Famous quote from multiple Dere types) i'm coming!"

*Inserts Klau's Fight Music*

The two dashed at each other; slashing side-ways they blocked each other's attacks. Klau use her right claw which wasn't blocked and slashed diagonally upwards, Kirito kicked her in the gut pushing her away before he got hit. Klau suddenly vanished appearing behind Kirito she tries to slash him vertically with her left claw but is instead blocked by Kirito's sword she jumps up moving her legs backward onto Kirito's head as she kicks it down into the ground, Kirito twists out of the sword slashing Klau slightly. Her HP fell to an equal level to Kirito's just near the yellow zone. Who ever dealt even the slightest damage first would win. The two clash again, Kirito's sword hits the silver pad covering Klau's hand. Kirito quickly noticed the fangs from the claws were gone. He turned back seeing 6 blades go to him like homing boomerangs he jumped kicking them down, he then turned back slashing Klau at the same time she punched him.

-DRAW-

"Good job, both of you!" I took out some potatoes for them and put it on plates; they sat down on the grass and started talking. I decided to make some onigiri with the rice that was still left over. Hm, maybe I should make some sushi too, ah oh no! We're out of seaweed. "Kirito-Kun, Klau-Chan!" they looked back at me wondering what I needed. "The landlord's not here today and the other the other people that are living here aren't here right now so watch the apartment for me okay you two?" they nodded and walked into the apartment as I left. When I arrived at the 'food store' I bought the seaweed and tried quickly to go back home, I looked right at part of the town that was empty. "Ah, I remember the first time I met Kadoh here." I giggled remembering what he was doing right here.

-Flashback, early in the afternoon some guy was wearing chef clothing and stirring a big pot of curry as he pour some out on small plates-

"Haa...Ahh..." I watched silently as the weird bearded man continue doing business. "Miss, would you like some Great Free Curry?" I came back to reality, realizing he was calling out to me I accepted his offer and took a plate. "Ah, you can keep the plate." he told me, I ate the curry and looked at the plate design. It was very expensive, I was surprised he let us keep them. How much money does he have? I noticed him open up his Player Menu, I quickly took a peak at the amount of col he had... wha...? I dropped my spoon full of curry, I was extremely shocked, it was a 19-digit number! He must do some hard level grinding and sell a lot of items... "Umm... Miss are you okay?" I came back to reality.

"Ah, i'm fine." I waved my hand to signal that I was okay.

"Have another spoon at the least." I grabbed the spoon, thanking him. I noticed him opening a window near the spoon that fell, it went into his hands with no trace of curry being on it before. "Hm, the texture is still smooth and some small cuts. If I clean it, it should still be good for use." he stashed it back into his storage where it was being 'cleansed' he made some good curry. In a way it was better than mines, it have a different taste and definitely better ingredients. They were still very fresh. My jaw dropped open when I looked in front of me and the guy was gone.

"H...HEY!" I sighed, I had to take care of the rest of the curry and distribute amongst other people before I could go anywhere else that day. Then...

-later in the afternoon, Asuna was taking a stroll in the town-

"Oh no, i'm late!" a boy voice came closer to me, I paused noticing that it was the same as the chef's voice. The boy ran next to me with bread in his mouth.

"Hey..." I said slowly clenching my fists with anger, I turned back and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Wha- What's going ON?!" He started to shake around as I pulled him to me.

"You made me handle the rest of the Curry Pot by myself." I was ready to punch him.

"Wait! That was... It was free so I thought if I leaved it there people would eventually come to eat it!" He tried explaining, it made me more furious though.

"You got to be KIDDING Right?! The flies would've been come to the curry with no one watching and what if someone poisoned the thing!? Many people would've died from that 'innocent and pure' curry!" I said as he waved his hands.

"I saw that it was going to go well!" He explained.

"HUUUUUHH!?" I started to get more pissed.

"I can see the future!" Okay, now he's making stuff up.

"Stop bluffing!" I raised him up into the air.

"I can read minds too! Uhh... you're very ferocious AND ANGRY!" He said, finally switching my anger trigger on. I pulled him back behind me then swing him 50 meters away. "Oww... I knew I should've pre-ordered a backscratcher..." I walked away as he started mumbling about something.

-Later that day at around night time, Asuna was carrying shopping bags full with food. She wanted to rest and wipe her sweat off but her arms didn't move up and her home was very close so she wanted to hurry ad end this torture-

"Please come! Please come! To the Cosplay Event Cafe, Milky Seaside" a young familiar voice said holding fliers and trying to hand them out. Yes, it was Kadoh and nobody would come to get a flier from him. He repeated the same line, making me irritated.

"Give me that! That's not how you get more customers!" I grabbed the fliers from his hand; I analyzed the information on the flier. With a big amount of air inhaled I smiled. "Cosplay Event Cafe, Milky Seaside. It is a young maiden's attraction and everyone's paradise filled with everything for children to older people. You'll be able to cosplay inside, role-play, and just chat there! There are cute Bunny outfits, an army cosplay for the male side and special events that'll happen every day in the cafe for everyone to participate in!" I looked back at Kadoh who smiled and pointed in front of me, I turned around amazed by the crowd that had gathered around.

"Hey! Are you done yet, Kadoh-Kun?" The crowd went wild, I looked left behind me, a girl in a bunny outfit was at the entrance of the cafe with a guitar strapped on, she stared curiously at me. Males started screaming "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and the girls yelling "KAWAIIIIIIIIIII~!" the bunny girl bended her knees and hided her chest with her two arm crossed, "Iyaah! (No!)" she said as she bends her knees down and closed her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment. The crowd screams in unison "YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!" the bunny girl stood up running inside the cafe, the crowd all followed her. I looked around, I was the only one still on the streets. Everything was quiet, where did I leave my bags anyways? I entered the 'Milky Seaside' and decided to try and look for it in there.

"Oi (hey)." I turned right looking at a table with two benches, the other tables were all similar. The voice came from the bench next to me so I couldn't see who it was. "Your food is down the road." I noticed a strand of a silver thread near the bench and pulled it. "Iteh (ow.)" the girl said with a cute voice, I realized that I had just pulled her hair. I let go of the string of hair before it got almost got pulled out.

"Ah sumimasen! (Sorry!), she pointed to her left with her index finger which was my front, she didn't say anything afterwards. I sighed feeling real terrible for pulling her hair and mistaking it for a spider's silver thread.

-Asuna hears a hiccup-

"Huh? What was that sound?" I looked around, not noticing anything I continued walking forward. It was a very dark hallway; a light from the room at the right of me revealed a trash can just a little bit further in my sight. I stared at the Trash Can with a little slight of doubt "It couldn't be, Right?" I tried to reassure myself, but what if somebody thought it was old because flies got on it and so they threw it away?" I thought to myself as I panicked and started to get impatient.

"Huh? You're the girl from before right?" I looked right, the bunny girl from before was stirring a big pot on top of the stove. "Thanks for helping us before, that idiot just wouldn't get the job done right even though I've explained it to him so many times." she sighed, then smiled after. "But thanks to you, I was finally able to get out myself and put on that wonderful performance. Thank you." that was an act? She did it so, perfectly.

"I'm Yuuki Asuna." I introduced myself.

"Ah, sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself." she turned to me and bowed. "My name is Ginhana Shizuka, it's very nice to meet you." she stood up and tilted her head with a smile. She kind of reminded me of... me. "Oh right, Kadoh-kun left this as he went out." Shizuka handed me a hand-sized cube that looked really expensive. "It's called a Cosmic Cube, it'll easily store items for you in replace of your storage, if your weight capacity was going to be over you could store your things in this cube instead. Your bags are in there, he said to take good care of the cube." I clenched my fists filled with rage; I didn't really want to take care of something unimportant to me for him. "If you're looking to beat him up, he's already doing some xtreme hard-level grinding and probably won't come back until the end of today.

" How did you..." I was going to ask her how she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Your face says it all." she answered with a huge smile, I saw her face clearly when she handed me the cube.

"How much is the cube?" I asked with a small gulp.

"About 3,000,000,000 col." It's not much money for Kadoh-kun though." she giggled. Woah, that was about 3 Tera in the game. How did he get so much money and quickly at that?

"Hheheh, you're right... that is funny." I tried to laugh it off, wasn't really successful or efficient. Hmm... I looked at Shizuka who was happily preparing food for everyone; my dinner was going to be very lonely tonight. I felt jealous of her because she would serve her food to everybody and there would always be someone who enjoyed eating her cooking... I wish there was someone who'd enjoy my cooking...

"Shizuka! It's bad!" a maid ran into the kitchen, she panted as she grabbed a wall and tried to catch her breath which wasn't really working. "Everything's… getting hectic! Shiroyuki got a huge fever and she won't wake up! the kids are getting mad with no one to play with them so they're starting to hit the adults who've also started hitting back and especially with glass bottles! And there are some people that don't want to fight but are in the middle of the conflict! Some of the mature people who aren't caught in the fight ate helping us as much as they can but we can't keep it up!" the girl fell down with her legs bent backwards into a w-shaped, she wiped the tears that were rolling down with her arm but the tears wouldn't stop and they were overflowing.

"This is bad, if I went to go help i'd need someone good enough to watch the kitchen and cook..." I was surprised when she looked at me with a huge giant grin on her face. "Thin i'll leave it to you!" she directed the comment to me.

"EHHH!?" I asked with surprise, Shizuka changed into her bunny outfit strapping back on the guitar. She knelt down near the maid and placed her right hand on the Maid's right shoulder.

"Let's go." the girl nodded, the two stood up and ran down the hallway at the cafe area. I sighed and noticed a note written by Shizuka near the stove with instructions, I followed them. It also had tips on making the food more delicious while it's still hot and fresh still cooling down. it was better than mine so I decided to keep note of her note. I looked left into a dark room, waking forward I turned on the lights to the other room as I opened a wardrobe full of different types of aprons. I went into a section of pink aprons, I putted on a apron with a pink and blazing red color that was merged together and had a red rose on the left side of the apron around the chest part. I didn't like flashy clothing but this rare color caught my attention and I kind of liked pink. I cooked all the food on the menu, mainly focusing on the food for the children as I slowly moved up the menu to food that was harder to cook. It mostly involved frying and for some parts grilling. The American food was done quite quickly, taking care of the beef, pork, the ribs, and most of the meat products. I double task on taking care of fried and grilled chicken at the same time. Afterwards I focused on making salad with the vegetables and made some food with the fruits, particularly the fruit cakes. A maid walked in to get the food, she was surprise by the big gourmet that was on the kitchen table.

"This is incredible! You made this all by yourself?" the girl asked in astonishment, I simply nodded with a smile. "I know! How about you come see what's happening also? It's going to be a blast!" the girl asked me.

"A blast? What is?" I asked her.

"Shizuka-san is... well you'll see, you'll see! Come on, let's go!" the girl grabbed my right wrist and we ran into the Cafe Area, I was surprised that this was the same maid who was crying before but it's a good thing she managed to stop. I didn't like to see people who were in a big depressed state.

-Quadrant III-

-Klau's point of view, on Day 1. she had just logged in and on the exact time of the official launch-

"This is SAO? This is going to take long..." Yes, I knew all along that this was a 'Death Game' but there was a reason why I wanted to die. Not just yet though, I went around to every village analyzing each landmark and remembering the sceneries so I wouldn't get lost in the game. After some grinding I manage to reach lv.14 which to me was a good start, especially since I normally aim for a level I can reach in one day.

lv.14

lv.25

lv.40

lv.65

lv.85

lv.100

Suddenly a circle of light had surrounded me; I closed my eyes from the flash of light. I opened my eyes and was suddenly in the Starting City. I looked forward at a big avatar floating in the air with a big red cloak. Most likely the Game Master who teleported us all here to tell us the devastating rules of this game, after he had explain this 'death game' the people started to freak out as he disappeared and screamed for "HELP!". I wouldn't help them though, after all i'm here to die... I couldn't help them even if I wanted to. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, taking in all the sounds, the repeated crying and hatred.

"CUT IT OUT!" I screamed as loud as I can finally reaching my limit,, everyone stayed quiet and stared at me with eyes of rage and sorrow. I dropped my head in a depressed state trying to hide my tears. "So what? You'll cry? You'll get mad? Heheheh, don't make me laugh BAKAdomo (Stupid People)." I bit my lips to stop myself from crying. "You guys are the ones who chose this fate and... craved for the one thing that'll destroy you physically and mentally. This game system. If you don't like to be like birds trapped in a cage then do something about it, fight for it fight to live! Do something, you stupid people!" It's no good, I couldn't stop the tears. Why was I crying anyways, why was I expressing myself to them? I open my mouth slightly with my lips turning into a frown. I could smell the sweet bitter tear and taste its sorrow. "Why won't you all do anything!?" I lifted my head up, everyone's mouths opened widely surprised. "If you all don't try to clear this game..." I wiped my tears with a frown still on my face. "You'll regret it!" I tried to say normally but it ended up in a squeaky sounding voice in the end as I tried to keep in my tears, they came out and overflowing too much to stop it and hide. I fell to the ground with my legs positioned behind me to form a w-shape behind me. I wiped my tears with my weak and fragile fists, No... This is so embarrassing.

-Klau with her right eye closed wiped her tears off with her index finger and her left hand forming a paw that slightly covered the bottom of her left eye that was slightly open with tears coming out. It was almost as if she had a sparkly background behind her as her lips opened, revealing a beautiful pair of lips as she cried out with a cute high-pitch sound completely sounding different than when she was being serious. "AHH! Mou, minna no BAKA~!" (Ahh! Geez, everyone's so STUPID!) She yelled stretching out the "BAKA' part with her cute voice making it sound a whole lot more of a defined way of cuter-

"MOEEEEEE x6" The guys screamed 6 times 'MOE' as the girls whistled in the background. I covered my face with my two hands, I opened the gap between my two middle fingers and the fingers next to my pinky leaving a slight gap in between, I looked at them with only my eyes and they only saw my eyes.

"Mou, Baka-san tachi." the girls touched their heart with both of their hearts and joyfully looked up at the sky with closed eyes as if arrows from cupids had struck their heart.

KAWAII!" the girls squealed.

"Silver Thread!" a fat man said, as multiple other people started coming up with nicknames that they all thought were 'cute'.

"No, its got to be 'cute silver'!" everyone screamed "OHHHHx14" agreeing with whoever said that. "They kept shouting the two popular ones 'Silver Thread' and 'cute' silver', I moved my legs in front of me and moved them closers, hugging my knees closely as I covered my face that was extremely red. When it was finally extreme late at night everyone had left and stopped teasing me, I got up as my right leg moved back a little because it was kind of cramped. I quickly regained balance from the tiredness of my leg and walked around the city. It was tiring to stay in that pose for forever, but everyone had to be perverts... it's not like I did this for them okay!? A-Ahem. I walked into a different town where there were barely any people, the reason to why is because most of the people weren't even strong enough to defeat the enemies around this town yet because they mostly stayed in the Starting City for most of their time...harassing me... Anyways there were stronger towns beyond this one, the raid group would probably have waited till they're strong enough to defeat Floor 2 monsters easily. I looked left at the buildings that were on the left side, one of the buildings was a player controlled cafe they named 'Milky Seaside' which was also apparently a guild and the guild name. It made me wonder, what did it have to do with the sea and... milk? All I could see were images of adult women with huge breasts,

"DaaaaHHH!" I swiped my hands in the air and cleared the images of the dirty thoughts, I looked at the ground with embarrassment. "Mou, it's because of those perverts. But.. Someday i'll also..." I sighed mumbling to myself with complaints; they made me greatly influenced by pervertsy...

-GREATLY INFLUENCED BY PERVERTSY!-

"I should get some sleep." I found a small decent apartment that was also pretty cheap and got some sleep in one of the apartment floor I borrowed which was like a house. I awakened to a loud bell, I looked outside to the rising sun. "Snap, I woke up in the morning. Time for some more sleep."

" Cute Silver chan~!" A few guys yelled out, still ringing the bell I started to get irritated.

" Silver Thread chan~!" The girls screamed, I walked downstairs with a bad mood opening the door and walking outside, I softly closed the door behind me as I took a deep breath.

" I HAVE A NAME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Kawaii~ what is it?" a boy around my age asked with an orange blazer on. I stared at the ground with slight embarrassment.

"Reaori Kl- Klau..." I said while twiddling my fingers.

"WOOOOHHH!" everyone said in unison, I noticed the boy in a orange blazer in the back of the crowd walking away. Why was he walking away when he was the one who got everyone so hyped up? Did he find it amusing and just to waste his time? I noticed a smile on his face; his silence started making me feel real annoyed. I walked closer to him.

"Oi." he looked back to me with a startled expression on his face, he smiled and still wouldn't say anything which was honestly starting to get on my nerves. "Say something!" he still kept quiet "Are you deaf!?" he started giggling but still wouldn't let a single word out. "Anata, Watashi no kotoba wa kuchibura no kara rikai dekiru no?!"

-Funny Translation: "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?!"-

"Ah, you're really cute." my face flushed red; I looked down with eyes filled with rage. When I looked up he was already gone.

"Wha-"

"If you're looking for the guy he was roller-carting, hopping and skipping away." a fat guy told me. I punched the ground with my right fist filled with anger, tiles from me to 50 km in each angle flied up as if floating by gravity. When they came down the whole place looked identical to a desert.

"By the way that'll cost precisely 8-million col." another man told me.

- One scene later-

"Urghhh... goodbye my living expenses..." i pressed a circle button on the menu, confirming the town restoring itself in a few minutes or so. My stomach started growling, I looked at the amount of Col I had left. "840 col? No choice, I guess I'll buy 8 100-col sweet bread..." even if it tasted bad but I didn't really have a choice, I didn't know about any other good food store that wastes less. It was all that boys fault, he was pissing me off! Yes! It was his fault... I sighed. Then there's that 2000 col that I have to pay for the apartment rent. My stomach was in no condition for fighting, what could I do?

"Klau-chan!" I looked behind me, a bunch of men and women of all ages calling out to me. They

ran to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked them. They gave me around 8 million col (862 col separately), I tried to refuse their kind offer since I wanted them to save their money but they all ran away saying they had enough col and ran away before I could try to forcefully give it back to them. "A-Arigatou... (Thank you.)" I stared at the scenery in front of me as there was no one there to actually directly say thank you to, I checked my Inventory surprised to see that I had 8,353,642 col. what was this? My low budget had turned into a god's saving, ironically I had spent 840 col on buying three different types of Melon Bread at a stored someone had told me about a few minutes ago (Thankfully no tax included. PAN!) Spicy Melon pan, Moonwalking Melon pan (with custard cream on top forming the shape of a crescent moon) and Rainbow Melon pan (a combination of various creams layered on the insides). "Mou, I never got to try Melon pan before. Now i'll know why Shana-chan likes this so much! AHmm!" I took a big bite into the Rainbow Melon pan, "Mmm, it's so good!" I continued eating rapidly, I hit my chest hard as I started to choke. "Ahh... Iteh..." I hit my chest to hard making me move downward as if I were going to throw up. "Mi...zu." I looked around desperately for water.

"Here, o mizu." I turned left seeing someone's hand with holding a bottle of water out. I grabbed the water and drank until there was nothing left.

"Thank you!" I looked left, standing up tall but no one was there. I crushed the bottle throwing it in the recycle bin with anger. Why did everyone always do that? At least wait for me to finish. I looked at how much money I had left, 8,352,802 col. If I used 2000 col to pay for the rent i'd still have a whole lot of money left. I decided to get out of the Town and do some level grinding and earn some Col, the fights were mostly hard as they were lance-type, core-type, and speed-type monsters. I used a foil sword which I was mostly used to. I was fighting a wolf monster, I pointed my sword up and putted my legs closely together with my left hand behind my back, the sword grew red as a scorching flame went up the sword in a spiral pattern. I thrust the sword forwards, the sword power and the flames of the sword had quickly pierced the enemy as it shatters into multi-polygons. These lance-types were easy to hit but also hard to guard. I moved on to a core-type which was a lion monster, the thing about this was that we had to find the core of these type of monsters and destroy it what I didn't like was the idea of stabbing into animals. I wasn't the type to kill willingly and desperately. I cast aside my thoughts, my sword quickly turning red again with two spiral flames going up the sword instead of one. I jumped over the lion dodging its slash I dived down and stabbed him in the middle of his lower body which was surprisingly where the core was, instantly killing it. Maybe I should've used a rapier, but I like using slow consistent tactics instead of wasting more energy thrusting my hand back and forth all the time... that sounded strange. I advance onto the speed-types which is just in general 'hard to hit' monsters, I chose a big brown bear that was standing up and screaming, my sword turned into a blazing hot' red. Three different flames going up to the tip of my sword in a spiral form, the three different colors were red, green, and blue. I stabbed my sword down to the ground, three pillars of light came out of the ground slowly moving to the bear and killing it. I really should upgrade the speed of my attacks, I quickly went back to pay the landowner for the apartment rent then went back out. Before I knew it, I realized that it was around night time when I went back out. It felt like I was just here in the morning, I turned left to the cafe 'Milky Seaside' and walked in.

"Ah, Klau-chan!" I turned right, the girl who had told me about the store walked up to me.

"Shiroyuki-San!"

"How is it? This village?" she asked me.

"It's very interesting!" I nodded my head in delight.

"That's good, ah have a seat." she moved left, I sat down at the seat closest to the door entrance so I could also easily get back out.

"Then, I have to go now." I noticed her sweating slightly, I read her body's structure and noticed that she was going to get sick.

"Watch your health okay?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry about me Klau-chan, just be yourself and i'll be fine!" she said with a smile as she walked away. Being myself... that wasn't easy, I didn't know what I wanted to do in life for the first. I looked right as the door opened slightly, I noticed that it was the same girl who handed me a water of battle when I was choking. I sat down.

"Oi (hey)." She looked at the table I was sitting at wondering how I looked like, "Your food is down the road." suddenly, she pulled my hair. "Iteh (ow.)" I said moving my hair inwards towards me, She realized she had been pulling part of my hair and letted go so I could bring my hair in closer to me.

"Ah sumimasen! (Sorry!), I pointed to my left at a dark hallway in front of the door entrance, the girl didn't say anything but sighed feeling real terrible for pulling my hair and mistaking it for a spider's silver thread.. I lied down on the bench stroking the part of my hair that hurt the most "Oww..." It felt like I had just lost a teeth. I started hiccupping, if someone started to feel regret and it had something to do with my hair it would make me hiccup, it was a terrible way to get hiccups. I drank a lot of water from the cup in front of me. The girl turned back confused as she tried to find the source of the sound, but then continued walking down the dark hallway when she couldn't find the source. My stomach started to growl louder, I hide my body behind the table as people starting staring. When they stopped I quietly sat back up and looked at the Restaurant Menu, they had all type of cuisines. I raise my hand patiently, many minutes have passed and I started swinging my arm on the table like a kid.

"I'm HUNGRY!" A sound of glass dropping made me turn serious; I quickly roll under the table. I went out slightly looking left and then right sighing with relief. "Phew, not a terrorist attack." I looked right as the sounds got louder and people eventually yelling with rage. My eyes widened, kids were using spiked hammer and metal bats hitting the head of many adults as some adults threw glass at the kids and scaring some of them, the teenagers were mostly more mature as were some kids and adults who were help the Seaside workers stop the fight. I noticed one of the patients were on the ground next to the workers. It was Shiroyuki, whose face was bright red. I see, her having a fever is most likely the rage from the kids I've felt from now. I ran up to one of the old mans that were fainted and checked an injury on his wrist, thankfully the injuries weren't serious and his cut wasn't that deep. "Oi, you all!" I yelled to the workers who noticed me, "Take care of the people who are unconscious and need medical attention, I'll distract the people who are fighting!" the workers had no choice, they nodded quickly taking away those that needed help leaving me a perfect battleground where I wouldn't have to worry.

-Insert Klau's Fight Music-

My clothes changed into a pink dress with a pair of short sleeves on the half of my arm closest to my hands, not connecting to the dress. A pair of two long blades attached to the pink sleeves on my arms the longs blades went from a little beyond my fingertips to the middle of my head as the back part of the blades were curved.

"What are you doing!?" a girl screamed.

"Don't worry, I putted these to Stun Mode. Battle Engage!"

-Fight Start!-

-Quadrant IV-

I dashed over to a girl child who almost got hit by glass and jumped away, placing her down near the other workers. I jumped towards a man, kicking him down with my right leg going backwards to push him down. The children started throwing their metal spiked clubs at me, I cut the clubs into pieces knocking some of the kids out with a karate chop in the back then taking them over to the workers. I ran forward again, turning back quickly as I slashed a beer cup that a man tried to hit me with.

"Are you trying to start a war!?" I kicked him while he was still confused, knocking him out. A bunch of men started assaulting me making it obvious that they were drunk and couldn't tell between good and evil. I dodged left to right as multiple adults (even drunk women) tried to hit me, I ducked down spinning my right leg in a circle and causing them all to fall down losing conscious. I threw them over to the workers who did excellent catching. "Urghhh..." My legs fell, and my arms dropped as I was starting to get tired.

"GANBARE!" The people who were helping cheered me on, that's right. I couldn't afford to lose a single battle, not yet. My clothes turned into a white-colored button shirt with a short green skirt, it looked normal but it actually increases my fighting strength and most of all...

"Speed!" I said as I moved quickly behind a person who tried to hug me and kicked them from behind in their head down to the ground making a big hole in the ground. Ahh... i'd have to take care of that later, I knocked out the rest of the kids with a kick behind their butts and all the unconscious people were moved away from the battlefield. "How many left?" a girl with long purple hair asked me, I sighed and looked around grouping people in 10's. There were more than 3000 people and there were still 4 floors up the cafe that were for customers!

"There's about at least 700-800 people on each floor!" I shouted so she could hear, she merely nodded her head.

"That's not enough!" she shook her head. Not enough!? How many did she want me to fight?

"Gather them at a bigger place!" she advised me.

"A bigger place..." I tried remembering most of the places here but none would come in mind. Wait, there is one! "Bunny girl, get on the rooftop of this building!" I yelled.

"Seems like you got a plan, and my name's Shizuka!" she screamed back.

"I'll open up a path for you and distract them so they don't hurt the others." I said to Shizuka who nodded in response. My clothes turned into a black dress with a white flower on the middle of my chest, X(Cross) Javelin, I held a long fairly-weighted staff. I spanned it in front of me as I ran upstairs with the band crew following me,

"Is it still not yet?!" she asked me. I twisted my javelin around me as it glows a bright green color. I thrust my javelin forwards towards the direction of the stairs, a big powerful beam went up the stairs and moved the people on it all up. "Good, use that to bring more people to the rooftops!"

"After you get up there first!" she nodded her head, with her tongue sticking out and closed eyes.

"I forget, tehe~" she ran up the stairs with the other band members. When they finally got up, they started setting up their stage as I pushed down people down the stairs.

"Urghhh... don't hate me for this...TEH- URWORGHH!" theirs forces suddenly got stronger, pushing me down.

"Okay, we're rea-dy..." she stared questioningly at the situation I was in.

"Mo-ii!" I furiously took out my foil sword from the strap on my back. My clothes turned into a pink dress with red flowers, a white t-shirt and red skirt. I had on a big flower bracelet on my right wrist. my sword glowed a dark red-color with three different colored flames going up into the tip of my sword and changing the glowing color of my sword into a darker purple color. "GRAVITY HAZE!" I turned my sword downwards so it was facing the ground; I kneeled on the ground with my right leg as I stabbed the ground with my sword. Parts of the ground moved up into the air (eventually being the whole place from 50 km away in each direction), even the buildings broke and started floating in the air.

"WOAHHH!" I heard a loud scream and looked up at the band crew who was standing on part of the rooftop that was bigger than this part of the rooftop that was floating in the air. The bun- I mean Shizuka smiled to me with her right thumb up, Shizuka tried to keep her balance and eventually got used to the edge plat forming. "While i'm singing, knock them out conscious!" HUH!? What was she saying or even thinking? She wanted me to make them lose conscious while she's singing and desperately not trying to fall?!

Insert Singing-

"LISTEN TO MY SONG~! Just kidding, tehe~!" I tripped with depression. "This is the beginning, let's go Klau-chan!" Wait, how did she know my name?

-Insert Music "Dualism of Mirrors" by Petit Milady-

I see, this is what she wanted to do. I jumped up higher and higher to the highest ground in the air, I looked down with a small smile.

"Ready? Klau-Chan?" She asked.

"I was born ready, no matter what comes angels, devils, or gods... i'll take them all on!"

"That's how its got to be!" she sets up her mic stand and got in a awesome stance.

"Battle Start!" I jumped off and dived downwards and we both said in unison.

Both: Shinyuu ni saisho kara nareru wake ja nai  
Klau: Sore mo RIARU (kicks someone)  
Both: Shinken na BATORU no naka de mitsukeru  
Shizuka: Mou hitotsu no jibun

Both: Kattou kara no kakusei wa (Hits people with a big beam)  
Both: CHANSU no TAAN! tsukamu! DOROO (Hits a lot of people down)

Both: DUERU! DUARU! IZUMU (Kicks a lot of people down to another part of the ground)  
Togisumashiau KAADO  
Unmei no aite wa (kicks down more people) kokoro, utsusu kagami  
Moshimo "TAI" no mama de  
Taoretara doro darake de tataeaou ( a laser comes down from Shizuka's guitar which powers up Klau)

Both: Maku wa kitte otosareta Kokokara

Shizuka: futari no TAAN (punches a bunch of people floating in the air down to the grounds)  
Both: Onaji mono mite ita nda Tsumaranai

Klau: GEEMU ni shinai tame ni (hits another player down)

Both: Sou dayo, chigau sou ja nai, to  
Tatakai nagara shinka suru (multiples beams of energy makes players fly away at high speeds)

Both: FUERU! DUARU RIZUMU (punch)  
Uneridasu HAAMONII (kick)  
Shoubu wa "YUNIZON" tamashii ga ugoita (grab)  
Ima wa yomikirenai, (throw)  
Te no uchi no azayakasa ni waraeba ii (kicks countless of players still in the air to a lot lot more bottom ground)

"Shizuka, it's not working!" I shouted back to her as I jumped up to higher grounds.

"You called me Shizuka, that's a development! Still, if it's not working than we'll just keep singing!" she shouted back.

"Eh? I'd be tired by then!" I complained.

"Then, let's go!" I sighed getting ready to sing again I cleared my throat. (kicking down a lot of people that flied up to her in the air)

DUERU! DIARESUTO  
Togisumashiau KAADO  
Unmei no aite wa kokoro, utsusu kagami  
Itsuka "TAI" no mama de  
Taoretara doro darake de tataeaou

(Uses a big trident beam instantly sending people flying back down as the ground she had put all the people on were going down. she then found another floating ground.)

-Music Ends-

"I'll use that next."

"Good job Klau-chan! 1/3rd of the people left to go! For now, leave the rest to me!"

-Insert Music "Synchrogazer By Nana Mizuki"-

-I looked up, to my surprise she had jumped off of the rooftop part she was on and started diving downwards-

"ARE YOU CRAZY, Shizuka!?"

LISTEN TO MY SONG WOOOOOHHHH

I shook my head focusing on the battlefield ahead of me. My clothes turned into a black dress with a white flower on the middle of my chest, I held a javelin called, X(Cross) Javelin

Boku no koe wa kikoeteimasuka? please tell me... (whacks someone)  
Kotae no nai kyokou no sora mezashi fly far away ( blows someone away)  
Kotoba ja tarinai kara boku no subete uketomete  
Seigyo dekinai...shitakunai yo  
Hajimete shiru kankaku  
Kimi ni utau yo eien no hajimari wo ( strikes people down)  
"Dakara waratte..."  
Dare yori mo atsuku (swing) dare yori mo tsuyoku (clash) dakishimeru yo (bang!)  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu (punch)  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda (hit)  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite  
Tomo ni kanadeta kiseki ten ni mau yo (blasts away thousands of people with an energy blast emitting from her spinning javelin and creates a big tornado)  
Boku no omoi wa todoiteimasuka? True or false (hits people)  
Fureau tabi modokashisa ga tsunoru crying more crying  
Itsumo sakete bakari ita asu wo miushinai sou de  
Kizutsukenai you ni kizutsukanai you ni  
Uso dake ga fuete yuku kicks people in the tornado)  
"Dakedo waratte..."  
Itai kurai ni kurushii hodo ni sou...Itoshii kara  
Motomeru kimochi (punch) osaekirenai (Kick!) jibun ga kowakatta (Smack!)  
Yatto, karadajuu meguru honnou no RHYTHM ni kizuitanda  
Mou nidoto kimi wo hanasanai yo  
Ikutsu mo no kinou ga ne, mirai wo terasu

(Klau jumps higher into the air throwing her javelin within the tornado a big blasting explosion occured from within shooting the people out onto grounds as the javelin flew back to Klau and she grabbed it, she multiply looked around striking other people with that same energy blast and sending them to grounds. She landed down sucessfully looking around as she was surrounded by many other people.)  
Kono mi "What do I do?" kuchihatete mo "I'm trapped..." tsutaetai mono ga aru (No...)  
Hibike (I won't give up!) inochi no uta (Not now!) Kanata habataite (Strength! Please, come to me now!)  
"Dakara waratte..." (Punch!)  
Dare yori mo atsuku (Kick!) dare yori mo tsuyoku (Bat) dakishimetai (Shoot!)  
Furueru kokoro yusabureba ii nanika ga ugokidasu (Blasting!)  
Bokura kitto umareta hi kara deaeru hi wo zutto sagashitetanda (Smash!)  
Kaze no naku yoru wa omoidashite (Fiery blow)  
Tomo ni tsumuida kiseki ten wo egaku yo (Strike of RAGE!)

"Super Burst METEOR!" Klau spins her javelin upwards as a big gigantic energy overfills the javelin so much you could see multiple moons, the moons fell down as she spanned towards the players. the moons turned into meteors and shot down the enemies.

"It's still not enough!?" Shizuka looked around, a whole lot of players still standing.

"No, what we're lacking is strength." I said as I landed near her.

"Basically you mean..." she grinned as I sighed.

"We have to sing one more song together."

-Insert "A Whole New World God Only Knows" By Lia and Elisa-

"Shizuka-Chan!" I suddenly smelled a bunch of delicious food blending together.

"Ah! Seems like our Main Event is here!" Shizuka shouted excited.

"Main Event?" I questioned.

"You'll see, SHOOT IT ALL UP!" She replied to the voice with excitement.

Klau: I don't wanna let the chance slip away  
Why is my freedom taken away?  
Reason as against emotion  
I've gotta deal with extreme frustration 

"Shizuka... you weren't serious about that 'throwing up' thing right?"

"Hmm?!" she asked with excitement.

Was she really going to throw up?

"Klau-chan, sing with all you got okay!? This is my favorite song after all!"

"It's mine too but still..." she started to remind me of a certain anime character where the heroine would always drag the main character into her problems. Wait, that's how they got the interesting plot for anime but still, I...

"Ne Shizuka, Shizuka deba!"

"Hm, Nani~?" I took a deep breath.

"Shizuka, I don't think you should do it."

"Do what?"

"Well uhh... it's that thing-"

"Ah, it's starting Klau-chan!"

"Hai, hai. -sigh-"

Shizuka: All my efforts will never be in vain  
Endless desire, like a haunting refrain  
Both: Such a pain, the ideal versus the real  
Klau: There is a way Shizuka: To change the world  
Both: Just count on me

Klau: So what if I sing off-key, who cares  
Not good at drawing, no big deal  
Shizuka: Let me go for my one true belief

- food falls from the sky -

Shizuka: Overcome myself  
Klau: Overcome yourself

- people start eating -

Both: "A Whole New World God Only Knows" (fainting)  
Shizuka: I'll always be on your side  
Klau: I know you're hurting inside  
Shizuka: To be a knight Both: To be a light For you  
Shizuka: We'll be shining bright Klau: No more fears Both: No more tears  
Everything will work out  
That's "God only knows"  
Shizuka : Don't get me wrong  
This is not real love but  
I'll do anything for you

-people eat heavenly food, fainting.

Klau: Whatever happens in my life,  
turn the page and come of age  
Shizuka: Remember, no one can judge me  
Klau: Every end leads to a new beginning  
of the next stage  
Shizuka: Try to make my life complete, trust myself  
Both: Be strong and do my best  
Don't look back, carry on

"Shizuka-chan that was too strange of an idea."

"Well, in a sense it actually worked didn't it?"

"I don't know what you're idea of worked is anymore..."

"I'll leave that to you."

"Sheesh. You're terrible, Shizuka." Klau puffed up her cheeks.

"Don't do that, I didn't do anything bad."

"Well, but the situation now is kind of... (it's kind of hard to tell the difference between which and what anymore!) Well just make sure you don't do any other crazy idea next okay?"

"Sure."

"Well, at least i have less worries now." I made sure, my clothes turned into a white-colored button shirt with a short green skirt. "There, now i'll be able to quickly defeat those that are still awake."

"They won't be awake when they hear this." we laughed together.

"Oh and by the way Klau-chan."

"Eh?"

"I have more crazy ideas, hehehe..."

"Dame~! Shizuka!"

"ROUND 2~!"

The ideal, find a way out  
The real, find a way out

Both: "A Whole New World God Only Knows"  
Klau: Here's the thing I've realized  
Shizuka: Deep sadness you can't disguise  
Klau: Keep the goal in sight  
Both: So turn the tide For you  
Klau: We can get over  
Shizuka: One more try Klau: One more time  
Shizuka: Everything has a reason  
Both: That's "God only knows"  
Klau: Don't let me down  
This is not real love but  
I'll never leave you alone  
Shizuka: Whatever happens in your life,  
look for the silver lining  
Klau: You know, some things are meant to be  
Shizuka: Even if you feel things are  
too much to bear, the sun's shining  
Klau: Try to find the answer to all our dreams  
Believe and do your best  
Both: Not too late, start over

"DURAWEAGHH!" I started blushing and covering myself, I was wearing a naked apron that Shizuka put on me, the players revived with heart shapes in their eyes.

"NO!"

Be yourself... Be happy... It's your life... (I throw a bunch of cooking materials to the players)  
God only knows (I kneeled down on the ground with both legs bent backwards and cried)  
Find your love... Find your way... For your life... (The players still standing said "MOEEEEE!" before dying a.k.a. fainting.

"JI ENDO DESU~! HAAAHHHUUU!" we said in unison. We both fell down to the ground

-fight scene end-

We fell down and laid on this part of the rooftop. "Ha... Ha... Ha..." I panted, I looked at my left. Shizuka breathing hard as if she had committed a crime (which wasn't a good thing honestly). Suddenly a screen appears in front of me, Shizuka rest on my left shoulder and looked curiously as she read what was on the screen. "Congratulations, you've complete the quest 'Drunken Master'!" I looked at the screen with a feel of depression. "You have completed the 3 sub-quests 'Boy NPC, 'Brawl', and 'Dance Party' within the Main Quest for each individual quest you will receive a lot of col! Due to losing 8-million col as a requirement for this quest the city will automatically restore itself and you will re-receive the 8-million col you lost plus an added bonus!" I closed the auto message. looking at how much col I earned. "Wha-" I looked at it startled, Shizuka jumped back.

"186,642,849 col!?" Shizuka shouted out.

"Shh...!" I put my right finger on my lips.

"Don't worry they're all asleep!" she said, winking and putting her right pinky on her lips. "Anshin! Anshin!"

"I know but... I don't want them to wake up, the cities still repairing itself. If they see it like this, they might remember."

"Okay, I got it Klau-Chan!"

"How do you know my name anyways?" I asked her.

"Isn't that obvious?!" I shook my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 3: One Day, First day fire

Opening song: Happy Dive By Nana Mizuki Ending song: Astrogation By Mizuki Nana

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

*Character Info*

Tsukimiya Kadoh

Birthday: July 28

Age:15

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 52 kg

Hair Color: Black and goes downward, down slightly near the neck.

Eye Color: Black

Upper Wear: Wears a black shirt covered with a red blazer that has two white lines near the inside and moving diagonally around the collar to the back. He doesn't zip the blazer leaving the black shirt to be noticed in the middle. Has a sheath at the left-side of his waist.

Under Wear: Has on casual blue jeans with a small zipper that goes horizontally on both side of his legs under his knees, he unzips those parts if he feels hot and his jeans get shorter, less tight. Has on Red sneakers with green crystals on them, the crystal protects the sneaker from getting dirty and prevents it from easily being destroyed, they can be used as energy as well.

Personality: Outgoing, hidden. Is crucial at times when needed (which in his case, is most likely never) Occasionally says "This route is complete (Kono route wa mo kanzen) he cares a whole lot for others and would do anything to the best of his ability for them.

Hobbies: To Be at the top of the game, happy-go-lucky.

Ability(s): Reading minds and seeing into the future. Has the potential to 'recreate' time and reach a certain end point. Can feel the 'pain' of others at points, if someone's in a fight and their chest hurts Kadoh's chest will also start to hurt, he finds this annoying.

Tsukimiya Tsuren

Birthday: February 2

Age: 18

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Hair Color: Black (sometimes changes to silver)

Eye Color: Black (sometimes merges with the color gray)

Upper Wear: Has on a black shirt in the inside with a ying-yang logo in the middle, a brown coat over the shirt with the buttons old, he tries to be western. Has two gun holders, one on both sides of his waist. He has a sheath carrying the rod on his back and a rifle stored in a book bag he'd sometimes carry with him. If he doesn't have it the Rifle is usually stashed in his inventory.

Under Wear: Wears a plain black silky pants, has some quick- sneakers with a Turbo speed feature. He is able to dodge any 'one attack' for a 15-second duration.

Personality: Plain

Hobbies: Hanging out in his guild, (not much)

Ability(s): Sharing the same 5 sense as another person (limit, one person at a time) and being able to see peoples past. Can see a 'sixth sense', a power where time and dimensions are unrelated.

Reaori Klau

Birthday: November 23

Age: 14

Height: 131 cm

Weight: 50 kg

Three sizes: 80-56-81

Hair Color: Silver, twin-tails (sometimes a ponytail or curly hair)

Eye Color: blue

Upper Wear: A pink dress with red flowers, a white t-shirt and red skirt. She has on a big flower bracelet on her right wrist.

Under Wear: Has on mostly, rainbow or pink colored sneakers that glow or flash in the dark.

Personality: Tsundere, adventure and mystery

Hobbies: Stalking others...?

Ability(s): Knowing a person's true nature and predicting the future. May or may not choose to widespread hope, fate, despair. A power choosing one's fate.

Hanatsumi Shiroyuki

Birthday: August 8

Age:13

Height: 158 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Three sizes: 84-58-82

Hair Color: Snow White

Eye Color: Silver

Upper Wear: Normally wears a white dress where the chest part is covered with slightly transparent white flowers. She wears this and tries to trick people into thinking nothing's there so they freak out when they suddenly think white flowers are coming out from her chest.

Under Wear: She has on a long white skirt, with below sneakers to attract attention to her shoes.

Personality: Nice, mysterious, dark

Hobbies: Tricking people, trolling others, using overkill tactics against all enemies making her famous for being known as 'Blizzard Rose'

Ginhana Shizuka

Birthday: April 9

Age:16

Height:168 cm

Weight: 54 kg

Three sizes: 96-63-87

Hair Color: purple, goes down to her knees.

Eye Color: purple, tends to stare at people making them so noticeable

Upper Wear: Variations may vary, she casually wears a ribbon outfit (school uniforms, maid cosplays, etc.)

Under Wear: Usually wears things that won't make her feel so hot or cold (depending on the season)

Personality: Very calm and a good trickster, professional actor (in-game), profits a whole lot of money.

Hobbies: Collecting money!

Miyumiya Pearl

Birthday: June 12

Age: 10

Height: 138 cm

Weight: 51 kg

Three sizes: 86-62-84

Hair Color: Blue, her hair is divided in half in the middle so it kind of looks like she has twin-tails but they're still kind of close.

Eye Color: Yellow (sometimes it looks gold in the moonlight)

Upper Wear: A Black Butterfly dress

Under Wear: A yellow skirt which she doesn't prefer to one but she liked it so much she could never really change it.

Personality: Prefers to stay quiet, solo player, unsocial

Hobbies: Unknown.

Goto (Sword)

Birthday: September 13

Age 17

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 56 kg

Hair Color: Red spiky hair going upwards

Eye Color: Green

Upper Wear: A black vest with a white t-shirt inside, he has a ring on his marriage finger. Did he propose before?

Under Wear: An old fashion brown jean.

Personality: Calm, sometimes gets mad, persuasive

Hobbies: slicing whatever gets in his way

Armad (Gun)

Birthday: October 30

Age 19

Height 182 cm

Weight 60 kg

Hair Color: Spiking backwards and yellow-colored

Eye Color: Brown

Upper Wear: a bulky blue jacket

Under Wear: Some big baggy purple jeans

Personality: outrageous, cautious, surreal

Hobbies: Shooting Practice.

-SAO Party-

Kirito

Birthday: October 7  
Age: 14 Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 59 kg

Asuna

Age: 17  
Height: 168 cm  
Weight: 55 kg  
Three sizes: 82-60-83 

-Quadrant I-

"Klau-chan!", she recreated another scene making it look like she was running away, "Don't worry! I have enough col! tehe~! No, its got to be 'cute silver'! Da ne~!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I pointed at her finally remembering why she felt familiar and kind of pissed me off. "You're the one who made me feel embarrassed in 2.5 light years!"

"But you're the one that encouraged me."

"Eh?"

"If it weren't for you Klau-chan i'm sure a lot of people would've already gave up. Thank you." I looked down nervously at my feet. "Ah, you're blushing!"

"N-No i'm not! hehe, it's strange isn't it? Even though we're both girls you feel stronger." I lift my head up with a smile.

"Ah, don't cry!" I didn't notice, I touched the tears on my left cheek surprised to feel tears.

"Girls don't look cute when crying. Come on, life your head up." I raised my head; she wiped off my tears with a tissue and threw it away in the air.

"You're like a big sister." I giggled.

"I don't fit for a role like that... if you see how I really acted..."

"You're definitely more mature than I am..."

"That's not true... i'm only here because you spoke out to me and everyone else. See? Everyone around here was gathered here because of what you did."

"Eh? But I thought they came here to eat." Shizuka giggled at my response.

"Hahaha, well that's also true but it's a party for you." she replied.

"Why? It's not even my birthday."

-Shizuka rolled on the floor holding her stomach tightly-

"Hehe, you're an amusing person Klau-chan. It's because you inspired them to clear the game, that's why they're hosting a party for you."

"EEEHHHHH!? Ah, now I feel bad for having them take part in this quest."

"Well, they did enjoy it!" I remember I was wearing a naked apron and covered my body,

"It's a little bit breezy, can you give me back my clothes?"

"No, bad girls need to be punished."

"I didn't even get a notification to accept this quest..." I mumbled.

"Some quests will happen automatically or 'forcefully' happen, I call these Instant quests." Shizuka explained.

"I see..."

"They rarely happen though so I doubt you'll encounter one again." she said with a faint smile. I had a bad feeling about this 'instant quest' thing though...

"WAAAHHH-!" We screamed in unison as the floating pieces started falling down quickly like meteors.

"Everyone!" I looked down realizing that the people would all die from an impact this big, but what could we do?

"Klau-chan! Over there!" Shizuka pointed to a large room on the floor with stairs leading down to it. I see, the basement!

"Sorry, everyone." I quickly kicked all of them into the stuffed basement, me and Shizuka went in last. Every player that was awake complained about how their cheeks were starting to turn black. After the parts came back to the ground we were all pushed out and the players that were helping us all stomped on us as they walked out.

"YOU ALL_!" I looked left to Shizuka who was flat on the ground but her eyes filled with a complete dark zone for all her negative energy. Everyone who stomped on her got a big spanking.

"Everyone, help bring these players back to where they were before." she forced everyone to help (excluding me), they took all the players to the apartments they were staying at which all happened to be at the next town over. Wait, they're catching up that quickly? I'd have to change towns again but that was a hassle so I decided to stay in this town until this floor was cleared. This was actually a pretty quick decision considering that this was only the 2nd day of the day, I mean, week.

"Well i'm going to visit Shiroyuki at the hospital. What are you going to do? Stay at the cafe for a little longer?" I looked around, there was no one there so I was wondering why she'd want me to stay. I shook my head.

"No, I have something to do."

"I see, be careful of the ghosts in here." She left before I could ask anything, I turned back as something suddenly grabbed my left shoulder...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHH! Calm down, it's me! Ehto... Water Girl!" I calmed myself down and looked at her first, I see. When she said Water Girl she meant that one time she lent me a water bottle and disappeared like a ghost. Now she reappeared like a ghost, but I knew who she was. Yuuki Asuna, she was a fast pace rapier type use. She's definitely going to be famous because of her excellent leadership and charisma.

"Umm..."

"Ah, Hai?" I responded looking up to her with a big smile.

"K-Kawaii!" she kneeled down and hugged me, I regretted being chibi... slightly.

"Ah, gomen. You were just too cute I suddenly..." that wasn't the first time I heard that. "Shizuka, I mean the bun-, no, I meant Shizuka told me to watch over the cafe while she was gone. sorry to startle you. I walked near the door. "Umm... sorry about that hair-pulling thing."

*Klau hiccups, covering her mouth*

"Wait, that sound...hehehe..." Asuna started crawling towards me and grabbing my two arms. Separating them.

"What are you...-hiccup-"

"Kawaii!"

"D-Don't! I'll call the police on you!"

"The police don't exist in video games!"

"nyaa~! -hiccup-"

"a hiccup up after a meow sound, how cute!"

"onegai... hanashite... (Please, let go...)"

-Looks at Asuna with baby eyes of which she can't resist, falling down to the ground on both knees feeling powerless she looks at the ground as if she had witnessed something extraordinary-

"KA...KA...WA...IIIIIII... !" Asuna shouts with manly pride (for some reason) as Klau walked out the cafe with a slight blush.

"Milky Seaside might not be so bad. I'll visit next time." Next day On Day 3, I quickly paid my apartment rent first before I would get exiled from there. I went out, a group of people suddenly grabbed my wrist, taking me into a big castle. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"We're having a party today!" a girl said

"Why? Didn't you all already had a..." I asked covering my mouth before I finished the last line. I didn't want them to remember about yesterday and realize that it was a reality. Wearing that Naked Apron was extremely embarrassing!

"We had a dream, you were an angel that sent us plenty of delicious food that sent us to heaven were two cute signers in a bunny and naked apron cosplay sang beautiful songs for us!" Really? that's how they interpreted it? -gasp- Shizuka, don't tell me this was your plan all along.

-pretends to hear Shizuka's evil laughter-

"Come on, let's get changed. you're the big star today!"

"Ah, okay. Umm..."

"I'm Miyakaze Odoru." I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Odoru-chan." I smiled heading into the girl's dressing room with her.

"EEEEEHHHHHH! Chotto hazukashi darou!?"

"Why not? It fits you Klau-chan! Hoiisho!" She pushed me out into the ball room, a lot of people looking up at me, I looked down nervously at the stairs and walked down carefully. Why would they make me wear some kind of rich family royal dress? A red one at that! This why extremely frustrating... why, why did I have to be the star? Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut first day straight!?

-Quadrant II-

When I got down everyone started applauding, I lifted my head up surprised to see so many people her to celebrate.

"Then, a toast for our main heroine!" Miyakaze said aloud.

"CHEERS!" the people all shouted, raising up their cups.

"Kan-pai..." I sighed holding up my cup of orange juice. I sat at a table, eating most of the food that was on that table. I looked around and started blushing, the people were looking at me and wasn't eating anything for themselves. "Umm... while I appreciate the hospitality, I won't be able to fully enjoy myself if you guys don't eat too. They started laughing, I looked at them confused.

"Well, the thing is... our stomachs don't have much of an appetite today, it's like we already stuffed ourselves with good food." everyone nodded.

"Oh, hehehe... but, you could've hosted the party a day after right?"

"The thing is... we wanted to see you today! When we all had that dream of you descending for the sky and here to give us such deluxe food ad sent us to a heavenly place, we had to see you!"

"Ha...Ha, shiku (drops head and sobs)"

"I wonder why we had a dream like that?" Everyone nodded with what the man said.

"That was uhh..." I pondered.

"what?" Miyakaze asked.

"Ahh... It's nothing!" I waved my hands.

"By the way Klau-chan."

"Hm?"

"Want to play a game?"

-once scene later, Klau-chan dances on a metal pad along with another girl-

"Why does...*pant pant* this game also have DNR (Dance Network Revolution)." when the song ended I kneeled down on the ground with m hands in front of me, orz

Klau-chan Beat Six

S A++

The players cheered, "i'm tired..."

"Then Klau-chan lets play a different game!" we sat on the bench with two other players and played a real-time rpg, the characters were trapped within a video game. Haha, how ironic. *inserts sarcasm*

"Ah, don't get the potion!" I warned a player who recklessly tried to get an item but a monster boar killed him. "Mou, you should've taken down all the monsters around it first Ban!" the man apologized. "Beat Six, Miyakaze help me revive him please." The two nodded. Miyakaze ran away from the party and fought monsters farther away from us. "Miyakaze what are you doing? You're supposed to help us!"

"Tch, I don't want to follow your orders."

-Miyakaze whispered-

"Eh?" I wondered what she had whispered just now.

"Mmm... (shakes head) it's nothing!" smiles to me. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Wait, Miyakaze." she walked upstairs out of the ball room. I sighed, seems like she didn't notice me calling out to her. She had a similar aura to Shizuka and to... Kayaba Akihiko.

"Klau-chan!" I turned left, Shiroyuki suddenly hugged me. "Aita gata, Aita gata, Aita, gata! YES!"

"S-Shiroyuki?!" I look forward at shizuka who had come here with Shiroyuki. She was holding her right arm with her left hand and looked left with gloomy eyes. "Shizuka, are you all right?

"A-Ah... i'm fine." her actions didn't really correspond with what she was saying, she didn't really even do anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Shiroyuki shook her head with a little bit of depression.

"She's been like that ever since we came here."

"I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Shizuka, i'll go with you." she nodded, I walked up the stairs first and we walked out to the veranda. "Klau-chan watch out!" Shizuka pushed me forward, I looked back. A big sharp blade had stabbed her, she was stuck on the blade as it stuck to the ground and she was laying backwards coughing up some blood that spilled over her face. she covered her mouth with her right hand and closed her left eye.

"Go Klau-chan! Hurry!"

"But I..."

"KLAU!" I clenched my fists with regret and ran away, blasts coming up from behind me. I got hit by one of the explosions and fell on the floor of the town. I continued running without looking back and entered the closest restaurant, I slammed the door behind me by accident catching the attention of the few customers in there. I putted on some new clothing since the red dress got torn. I noticed a boy in an orange blazer staring at a pair of girls that looked like angels in peasant clothes, now that I think about it wasn't that the same boy who pissed me off?!

"May I never encounter them again..." he crossed my fingers.

"That's a mean thing to say." He looked back at me, I putted on a black dress with white buds near the neck part of the shirt and I had on a really long black skirt. I sat down at the chair across from him at the table.

"U-Umm..." he asked patiently.

"There are some things you regret in life, people you knew forever but couldn't spend that long with them, cherished memories replaced by memories of the dead. Saying that you don't want to see them again, you're a heartless person." I glared at him.

"Well, I meant that I hope they go back to the real world because they don't really look 'their selves' so i'm kind of uncomfortable." he responded.

"What do you mean? All players received a mirror so they could look at their selves and looked like their actual selves in real life." I said to him.

"But let's say players logged in after that and they didn't hear the news plus they didn't receive a mirror. So they just chose a random avatar and join the game because they wanted to play it ASAP unbeknownst to the situation outside." He explained.

"I see, that makes sense." I nodded "But, you have quite the imagination." I said. "You thought so too?" the twin-tailed girl said.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"You realized that something was wrong with the other girl so you thought they were fraternal right?" I asked with a smile lit across my face.

"You can read minds?" he whispered to me, I shook my head.

"I can see the nature of people and how they feel, like if they're a person who likes to cross-dress etc." she said, so this girl can tell what kind of human they're like? "Exactly, and your 'nature' is a typical guy that['s worried about never meeting those twins again." I said with a slight smile as he got surprised.

"Uh, can you give me another example?" I said.

"One would be I can predict where attacks will come from or an enemy's attack pattern. Another example would be that I can figure out what a player will do and if it will lead them to death. In a way it's like your power and your brother's." I see, she used her power to find my 'nature' "Though, there's a limit to each of ours. Your brother will already know things from their past, I will know their fate, and you can alter that fate. Do you understand what i'm trying to say?" he shook his head.

"No." he said.

"Your brother is the past, i'm the present, and you're the future. If we combined those together we create a whole human, we could control every single human mind and make them be in our complete control. The strongest source of that is your future set of abilities." I said, his eyes widened with extreme shock.

"I have no intention of doing that." He told me. I smiled again and sighed.

"Me neither, that'd be boring. I forgot to mention, my name is Reaori Klau (RAY-OH-WE, CLAW)." she let out her right hand and bending down a little, I let out my right hand and we shook hands

"I'm Tsukimiya Kadoh." I said.

"Ore (A more masculine way to say I)? You should use Boku (A younger way use by youngsters to say I). Boku would fit you a whole lot better.

"And you should use Watashi (A male/female way of saying I) instead of atashi (feminine way to say I)." I told her, she puffed her cheeks but then started laughing so laud that the customers looked at way.

"Oh well, Kadoh-San. Let's have a fight." we walked outside and distanced ourselves near the fountain of the town, I wanted to let out some steam. Especially since that happened.

-A fight scene later-

That burst of energy... it was like that one time when I had released all my energy on the rooftop of 'Milky Seaside'...no, it's even stronger than mines and that beam of energy that torn my clothes. If I could get Kadoh-san to help me and save Shizuka... but... he's still not strong enough and where did that burst of energy go?

-I looked up at the screen that said "Congratulations! you won!"-

But I didn't win, I was not even near winning if he was able to release that large amount of energy. It depends on how much effort he puts into it.

-Klau looked right at Kadoh, her eyes widened as Kadoh started falling down. She quickly catched Kadoh-

"Kadoh-San? KADOH-SAN!" she kept yelling his name, another girl walked up to Klau.

"Let me see..." she put her hand on Kadoh's head. "This boy, he has a huge fever! It should be impossible to get a fever this high in the game!" she said. No... it wasn't a fever, he took in too much energy and only release a small amount. That amount of energy that's still in him is keeping his health unbalance.

-The mysterious helping girl took Noom to her apartment room and rested him on a bed. She soaked the rug with cold water and putted it on his forehead-

"This is my room, let's let him rest." she sighed with a little bit of relief.

"U-Umm... thank you! I'm Reaori Klau desu~" I said nervously, she giggled.

"What's with the way you added Desu~ and said it in a slow pace? It's funny!" after a few laughs she wiped her tears, "Sorry, sorry. I'm Yuuki Asuna." she said her name.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" I freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked me.

"You-You... your full name... and you're that girl from before right!" I pointed to her, shaking a little.

"Ah, oops. I said my full name. Keep it a secret okay? I didn't think you'd actually remember me." she closed her left eye with a smile and putted her right index finger on her lips indicating that it was a promise. I nodded. We laughed together for no reason in particular besides that it was funny. "Ah, by the way if I become evil in the next few floors don't mind it okay?" she scratched her left cheek softly.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"Uh, I can be a little bit dense sometimes and not really honest with my feelings. Some people already hate me because i'm like a hard-to-deal-with-tense-leader kind of type." Asuna laughed it off.

"Ah, I know how you feel. some people think that i'm being too stubborn when I want something." I said to her.

"It's alright! We're girls anyways." we laughed again for no real reason in general. "So, what happened to your boyfriend?" she asked, causing me to blush.

"B-B-B-Boyfriend?!W-We're nothing like that!" I blushed harder and tried to hide my embarassment.

"Ah, S-Sorry! And Here I thought... you two would make a good couple!" she smiled making me blush more.

"A-Asuna-San! Stop teasing me!" I shouted, she started laughing.

"Well, it's true after all and why are you wearing that dress anyways? Aren't you being too daring?" Asuna giggled.

"T-This is! It's for a party I was supposed to attend..." I blushed.

"I know, I know. I saw the castle while I was shopping. It's pretty big isn't it?" she sighed starting to check her menu and changing her clothes, she had softly big... I mean, she had a large amount of col and items stacked up. She must've wanted to get rid of most of it but didn't have any time to do so since she has to take care of Kadoh-san.

"Ah, if you like you could go outside right now, i'll take care of Kadoh-san."

"Are you sure? I'd hate to this this to you. You're a good girl but... making you stay alone like this... there are a lot of bad people around here!"

"It's okay, the door only opens for the people the player renting the room allows in."

"But..."

"You worry too much Asuna-san! This is a town and people can't lose health!"

"Ah that's right, then take care Klau-chan." I nodded, waving goodbye to her. "Ah, one more thing." Asuna stopped as she opened the door, turning back, "I'll be coming back late, don't ever open the door for anyone and I have the keys so don't worry. Sometimes people will mimic other voices and try to rob you."

"That's not going to happen to me." I assured her.

"If you ever get hungry there's some stew in the refrigerator, ah if you like you can feed him too..."

"Eh?" she giggled pointing to Kadoh-san.

"W-Wha... I told you we don't have that kind of relationship! We just met a day ago!"

"And now you met again, must be connecting quickly"

"Wha- Asuna-san!"

"I'm joking, joking. Isn't that obvious?"

"I can't really tell the difference anymore..."

"Well i'm also half-serious, then see you." she looks back one more time before closing the door and leaving. I thought about Kadoh-san.

"No wonder, I thought something was strange when I detected strong energy signals from the game. He has a lot of energy still stored inside him right?" I asked to no one in particular. I wasn't an ordinary girl either, for some reason we were all connected by a thread and brought here together but for what purpose? Would we have to destroy each other or end up dying together? I didn't want to think of bad endings like that but they were the only things that cross my path. I looked at Kadoh who was breathing harder as his face got red.

"W-What should I do?" I asked nervously. For now I changed the rag on his forehead and wetted it in cold water before putting it back on his forehead. "Kadoh-San no baka, I which you didn't forget about me. Not after how much you ticked me off on the second day..." I clenched my fists as they burned with an imaginary flame. I took a deep breath and exhaled the air out. "Now's not the time for that" I stared outside.

It's getting pretty dark, I hope Asuna-san is okay. I looked at a clock on the wall and sighed. Kadoh-San's condition was getting any better. Honestly, it was starting to make me feel more scared. His received powers would also be the one to destroy him, I didn't want a terrible ending like that. I looked out the window, a flash of lights shining from the sky. Were they doing some kind of fireworks?

That was probably the reason why Asuna wasn't coming yet. I laid down on the other bed at the other side of the room, starting to feel sleepy. "Ahh... is she still not here yet?" I closed my eyes. It was around 9 at night and she still wouldn't come back. I had eventually fallen asleep onto the next day.

-Slightly back in time, at the veranda of the party hall-

"Tch... she got away." the girl turned back.

"Miya...Kaze." Miyakaze bent her knees down and laid her hands on her cheeks.

"A-Ah... stupid people should just keep their mouth shut. I want to stab that pipsqueak but you had to get in the way, Shifumi. Someone like you should just die!" Miyakaze stood up and lifted a blade in her left hand, a bullet shot the blade out of her hand before she could stab it down to Shizuka. Shizuka looked back surprised to see who the figure was that had just saved her life.

"Ho... you, you're that person Shizuka likes to toy around with and mess with your feelings."

"That's a little bit wrong, Miyakaze Odoru."

-Quadrant III-

-Insert Music, 'Distorted mirror - Shen Shoujing '-

The girl swings her gun back, the empty shell coming out from the back as smoke came out from the hole. She took out a second handgun from the left gun holder on her waist

"Hanatsumi Shiroyuki...no, Blizzard Rose." Odoru smirks, looking at the girl from a distance as she walked out the veranda and stood next to Shizuka.

"Shiroyuki don't, she's too great of an enemy for you to fight alone especially when she gets angry." Shizuka warned Shiroyuki who bent her legs slightly backward and got into a guarding position.

"ShiroHana listen to me!"

"Shizu... just stay there."

"ShiroHana you're going to..."

"Don't worry Shizu, I won't die."

"ShiroHana!" Shizuka screamed as she ran towards Odoru.

-Fight Scene Start!"

Shiroyuki tries to shoot Odoru, she goes under the bullets kicking Shiroyuki's legs and making her fall downwards. Shiroyuki shoots up trying to keep Odoru away however she attempts to stab Shiroyuki who dodges on time before getting stabbed. Shiroyuki shoots Odoru, scarring her left cheek with a mark as she gets furious. Trying to grab Shiroyuki's neck but is unsuccessful as Shiroyuki rolls away and kicks Odoru back. Odoru fires beams of energy at Shiroyuki, she rolls dodging most of them except for one which gets her angle making her lose slight balance. Shiroyuki shoots at Odoru who quickly disappears then reappears in front of Shiroyuki.

She again attempts to stab Shiroyuki who kicks her away with her right leg, her left ankle starts burning as she grabbed onto it. Odoru uses this chance, running up to Shiroyuki.

"I'll murder you, Miyakaze Odoru."

"Hanatsumi!"

Shiroyuki twisted and stood up slowly regaining balance as she shot Odoru's knees. They slowly started bleeding as Odoru began to slow down. Shiroyuki breathing hardly, Shizuka began to notice the small fog.

"Hanatsumi, get away! You won't last any longer!"

"Ironic huh? You know my nickname, though you had a past so similar.. but our reasons for fighting are different." Shiroyuki glared at Odoru, Odoru frowned and punched a small pole connected to other poles that protected people from falling. She broke the whole thing as a process.

"Be quiet!" Odoru yelled to Shiroyuki.

Ignoring the warning she ran up to Odoru and kicked her up, Odoru slashed her left heel and knee at that time.

"AAHHHH!" Shiroyuki starts to scream, as tears and blood started coming out of her eyes.

"That's enough! Shiroyuki!"

"Not yet! Not until I can get someone to come and help us... someone strong enough."

"JUST GIVE UP!" Odoru slashes off Shiroyuki's right leg, Shizuka watching with her eyes open widely.

"MIYAKAZE! I'll... i'll kill you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Odoru laughed as blood spilled over her face. Shiroyuki had fallen own to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"Why... why would you do something so cruel?"

"This is nothing... compared to my pain."

The two looked at Shiroyuki with amazement, she was still getting up. When she had completely stood up she glared at Odoru.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!" Shiroyuki unable to move was stabbed in the gut by Odoru's claws on her right hand, Odoru pulled her hand up and letted Shiroyuki fall down into the pool of blood.

"This Stupid girl, now time to finish you off Shifumi." slowly Odoru walked up to Shiroyuki. She slashed to Shizuka who moved right slightly making her cut down the blade allowing Shizuka to get on the ground, she coughed out blood as the blade got out of her gut completely. Shizuka crawled around as much as she could, trying to find shelter. She turned back seeing Odoru right next to her, as she was about to slash Shizuka Shiroyuki jumped on her left leg with all her might taking the hit for Shizuka as her body was cut into smaller pieces. With her leg separated from the rest of her body. Shizuka looked at Shiroyuki's body covering her mouth and crying.

"It's over." Odoru said to shizuka whose eyes were now filled with determination to get away from Odoru. Shizuka stood up, running away from Odoru on the veranda. As Odoru tried to slash her, she grabbed her blade stabbing it into Odoru's gut. She coughed up blood and covered her mouth.

"YOU!" Odoru took out the blade from her gut and slashing off Shizuka's left arm. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, GIRL!?" Odoru relentlessly slashed off the other arm, Shizuka's legs.

Shizuka glared at Odoru.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES!"

"No matter what you do Miyakaze, you can't change the past because it already happened."

"BE QUIET! I DON"T NEED TO LEARN ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

Odoru ruthlessly slashes her body and brain then stabbed into her heart. The hot blood stream overflowing and becoming cold.

A sword slashes Odoru in the gut, the shadow wielding the sword jumping away taking Shiroyuki and Shizuka.

"WHO IS IT!?" Odoru looks up at the silhouette who laid on his elbow on the big clock tower in the town.

-Insert Music 'Alumina' by Nightmare-

"Yada na (Come on) it hasn't been that long, you should at least know the face of someone you exchanged names to.

"Then you're!? One of those beta testers!?"

"Yes. KIRIGAYA KAZUTO, beta tester and solo!" He pulled out his sword, Kirito turns back looking at Asuna who was healing Shizuka and Shiroyuki. "I'll distract Miyakaze Odoru, hurry up with the healing and take them away." Kirito jumps down, clashing his sword with Odoru's right claw. Odoru tries to slash Kirito with her other claw but he jumps back. He moves forward again clashing with her claw, he adjusts his sword diagonally slashing across Odoru's chest. She slashes upward pushing Kirito backwards, his face started to bleed. Kirito dashed forward again, Odoru tried to stab him, Kirito slides down kicking Odoru's stomach so the claws wouldn't hit him. then he slashes her knees where they'd been shot causing Odoru to take a lot of damage. She screams, Kirito kicks her up more and jumps to follow her. Kirito tries to slash her but is instead grabbed and slammed down to the ground from the head. The back of Kirito's head started bleeding, Odoru continued grabbing his head and smashing it down into the ground multiple times. "I'm not going down that easily!"

Kirito finally grabs Odoru's leg and throws her down to the ground with him, Kirito quickly stabs Odoru on the side then jumps back as he pulls out his sword. Odoru slowly gets up, Kirito stabbed her again one more time. Odoru grabs the sword preventing Kirito from moving back, Kirito gets stabbed in the chest. He coughs up blood and jumps back, falling down to the ground as he covered his mouth. He searches his inventory quickly and replaces his sword with a new one, the old one in Odoru's stomach disappeared and the new one coming into Kirito's hand. When it finally materialized Kirito looked up getting kicked by Odoru and going far away he dropped into the ball room. countless players panicked and started running outside,

"Calm down!" Kirito tried to calm down the players but they wouldn't stop. Odoru jumped down trying to slash Kirito, he rolls away avoiding the slash and slashed the back of Odoru. She quickly turned around slashing Kirito's left arm off. Kirito stabbed his sword into Odoru's chest kicking it more into her as it went out of her back, Odoru fell back Kirito quickly kicking his sword so that it faced upward as it stabbed into Odoru's gut.

"Is it over?" No, I slid back avoiding a slash from Odoru as she got off the sword and tried to slash me. I moved my sword to hold it in a back hand style, clashing with her right claw I kicked her left claw up before it slashed me, then I used my other foot to kick her in the face. She fell slightly backwards, I used this opportunity, slashing her multiple times across the chest. She kicked my sword up, then got up while slashing off my left leg.

"AAAHHHH!" Odoru raged stabbing me everywhere around the chest, my arm, and leg. I moved back grabbing one of her claws I used my leg to kick my sword into her other arm, it went down making the claw drop. Now i'd be able to at least stand a chance against this girl. I kick on her chance allowing myself to stand against slant on a pillar. I try to keep my balance.

She rushed at me recklessly I moved right as she ran into the pillar and parts of the building fell down on her, I looked up at the ceiling. It was starting to fall down, most likely because of that crazy energy Miyakaze Odoru is using... I look left suddenly she kicks me down. I closed my eyes as she thrust her claw downwards to me, but the attack didn't hit. I slowly opened my eyes. Someone had blocked the attack with their rapier.

"Did you wait long?" that voice was...

"Asuna!?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she pushed forward moving Odoru back.

"I told you to take care of those two girls! They won't make it without someone's help..."

"Don't worry, they're being taken to a hospital right now and your body... looks pretty bad."

"This is nothing...URGH..."

"Yeah right. Like i'd believe that!" Asuna stabbed multiple times into Odoru and then kicked her away. Asuna jumped right to avoid getting me into the fight, beams starting falling down towards her, Asuna jumped left and right dodging the blasts as she got closer to Odoru. Asuna slashed her once then slash off her other arm. "Now, you're out of options!" No Asuna, you're wrong.

"Asuna GET DOWN!" she quickly ducked avoiding a massive laser that destroyed the whole upper part of the building. "Get hit by that and your HP reaches 0!" Asuna paused. "Asuna? what's wrong?"

"No... i'm scared!" she dropped her rapier and started yelling.

"Asuna, snap out of it!"

"No... NOOOO! I don't want to die!" she grabbed her shoulders and started crying.

"Tch, I don't either! that's why, stand up and fight Asuna!"

I noticed another laser coming in Asuna's direction, I looked down at my body parts that had fully recovered. I jumped to Asuna pushing her down as the laser destroyed mountains farther away outside of town. "Asuna, i'm here with you! Listen, ASUNA! There are many other people that are afraid of dying like you, but you were able to fight unlike others! Fight to protect your life, AAAASSSSUNNNNAAAAA!" she pushed me off.

Asuna came back to her senses, nodding and taking her rapier.

"D-Don't do something like that! It's embarrassing! So, Any plans? Kirito?" I shook my head.

"Let's combine our powers, Asuna." she smiled we turned to each other and nodded.

"I like that idea, then i'll that the right side."

"Then, i'll take care of the left!" we ran in opposite directions and jumped on part of the wall that was left, we both ran on the walls. Odoru looking at both direction as her arms came back. We jumped to her at the same time. "BURST STREAM!" I did multiple slashes with my one sword, she blocked it with her right arm but most of them went through making her dropped her guard. She turned left to look at Asuna who was preparing an attack.

"Moonlight line!" Asuna slashed across Odoru's body following a certain pattern to make a star. We were blown away by a burst of energy coming out from Odoru, we slid out feet on the ground regaining balance. We ran to Odoru in a single line, I clashed with her two claws.

"Asuna now!" she looked up, Asuna jumped over me stabbing Odoru multiple times in the faces. Odoru takes a few steps back and touching her face. Odoru fires a bunch of the lasers from before, we went opposite directions this time still running on the walls but in a spiral way dodging all the lasers, when they stopped we ran back on the walls in the opposite direction towards Odoru. We jumped off the walls trying to kick her, she blasts us away with her hands. We didn't stop.

We continued jumping off the walls as she blocked our attacks until she was tired, we jumped over her this time. She looked up as we were directly above her. I kicked off of Asuna's leg slashing Odoru at a faster speed making her move downwards, Asuna then dived down slashing Odoru. We jump back letting the parts of the building fall on Odoru. We did a high five thinking it was over, except it wasn't yet. We looked back, Odoru pushing off the crumples of the people and a red-purplish aura glowing from behind her. We got in a fighting stance ready for whatever she would do next. She jumped back into the distance and left, we relaxed our shoulder and stood up.

"What was her goal?" I shook my head.

"When I got here I saw the two girls in trouble." Asuna sighed with relief and also with depression. She smiled back to me.

"Same for me, ah I almost forgot to sell my items!" She looked at the time surprised to see that it was midnight. I sighed, yawning and walking away.

"I heard a lot of noise here at night when I was trying to sleep. Well, i'll be going now. I have to wake up early and find someone."

I nodded my head as he left. Two figures jumped in front of me, one holding two handguns and another holding a lance.

"You two! I thought you two were taken to the hospital"

"We gotten all better already, see?" The girl with two handguns showed off her legs.

"That's the second time you helped us, or would it technically count as the third time?"

"I honestly could care less. I think I should go now, it's getting pretty late. Klau-chan is probably worried sick."

"You know Klau-chan!?" the girl with white hair asked me, I nodded.

"Perfect, what happened to her? Is she okay?" Shizuka asked.

"She's staying over at my apartment." I said curiously.

"Thank goodness, she's safe. I didn't want her to get caught up in this fight. Be careful on your way home that girl ma strike again especially when you least expect it." I nodded; I walked into a weapons store selling up of the most useless things for some col. It wasn't enough but at least I could pay for all my living expenses now. Then the rest of the col I can use on finding a good house, getting furniture, and better equipment. Wait, i'd have to focus on taking care of Klau-chan and Kadoh first. Maybe I should get some more col before I head back for the night... no, but Klau-chan might be worried about me. Ultimately I decided to go back to the apartment, when I opened the room I smiled. Klau-chan was fast asleep. I putted a blanket over the two.

"No choice, I guess i'll sleep on the floor!" I pulled out a futon from the closet and changed into pajamas. "You two better not kick me when i'm asleep..." I giggled, it was like I was a mother taking care of two children, they were sleeping so quietly it's like I'm the only one in the room. Heheh... except I wasn't the only one in this room.

*cricket sound*

"The floor's... pretty cold." I stared back, Klau-chan stood up half-awake and was walking somewhere, I turned my head left and dropped my jaw. She went under Kadoh's blanket and slept with him "Wha- you're offering me a bed... Thank you?" I got up, putting the futon back and sleeping on the bed. I looked right at the two. "Mama, Papa..." Klau-chan suddenly mumbled to herself.

-End of flashback, Asuna was walking back to her apartment on Day 4 after shopping for the ingredients for the sushi-

That's right, after meeting Kadoh the next day after was pretty hectic with that 'Odoru' girl. She didn't even dance at all! I probably won't be able to forget about the nights of day 2 & 3... That was really fire & ice in two days. When I got back into the apartment Klau-chan suddenly yelled my name, I ran upstairs and opened the door, Kirito following from behind me. Klau-chan hugged Kadoh who woke up, he looked at us ask if wanting to ask us why she was hugging him. Me and Kirito shrugged and smiled. For some reason, I felt like I could relax now that Kadoh was awake but I also felt that for some reason...

A bad future would come.

-Quadrant IV-

I waked up, unsure of where I was. It was a very dark room, I moved my right hand. No good, I couldn't see anything in this darkness.

"You finally awake?" A door slid open bringing in the light; I closed my eyes trying to act like I was asleep.

"Acting like you're asleep won't trick me." I read his thought process; he'd tried to stab me. If I reacted he would know i'm awake but if I didn't he would heal me and apologize walking out the room. I chose not to take action allowing him to stab me in the back, which really hurt.

"A-Ah... I thought he was awake."

"Tsuka!" a girl's voice shouted, she ran up to me kneeling down and healing my wound.

"My bad, me." What did he mean by me?

"Phew, i'm done." the girl sighed, I quickly reacted, getting up and pointing my sword at the guy who also turned around and was pointing his sword at me.

"So you were awake." I looked down, the girl pointing her blade at my stomach. These two definitely seemed to have good cooperation and can predict further into the future but I can create a whole complete root! I jumped back grabbing the girl's left wrist in which she was holding the sword, I tightened my grip forcing her to let go as I grabbed the other sword. I slashed the guy's sword downwards with one of the swords in my hand, pointing another one near his neck. "You're good." he complimented. "But..." I turned back, the girl and another guy pointing blades at my back. "You were close."

"No, this is what I wanted."

"What?" he asked.

"When I try to stab you you'll most likely block it, there I could quickly turned to block the two blades behind me then trap you."

"Hahaha, you're smart."

"Guys! No fighting!" another guy walked into the room.

"Hey Senka, you're late." the guy, Tsuka had said.

"Sorry. So that's the other Kadoh?" Huh? I was confused, what did he mean by that?

"Let me introduce you to everyone, i'm Tsuka. The guy who just walked in was Senka and the girl is Hanae. Then the other guy behind you is Kadoh... us three are the 'you' from other dimensions." he said with a smirk on his face.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?" I freaked out.

"Let's find a brighter place." I followed the four into a bright room, I covered my eyes as I slowly adapted to the light.

"You're the weakest out of us 5." Tsuka said with a deliberate sigh.

"What?"

"All of the 'you' in each dimension is more stronger, so you're the weakest one." Hanae stated.

"Because you don't know how to control your power." the other Kadoh nodded.

"That's why we have to help you learn how to." Senka said.

"But if i'm the weakest one why bother training me?" I asked.

"Because you're the weakest one you become the strongest one, you're the one that has more evolution potential than we do." Tsuka said to me. "You don't know it but your brain is connected to the 'you' from other dimensions. That's why you're the weakest, because you have to control all this power that you can't." Tsuka continued.

"But wouldn't I not be the weakest link anymore?" I asked.

"Exactly, that's why we're here to help you with your training." Senka said.

"What kind of training is it?" I asked.

"You have to fight at the same time, all four of us and win." Kadoh said.

"WHAT?!" The four separated into four corners.

"Get ready, uhh... just to not be confusing i'll call you Kaud instead okay?" Tsuka asked, I nodded.

I sighed, getting in my fighting position.

"I'll start!" Hanae said as she ran towards me, she moved her sword downwards. I took out my sword from my sheath with my right hand and blocked Hanae's slash. She pushed more strength into the sword and causing me to strengthen my defense. I turned right getting kneed at my hips by the other Kadoh, moving his knees up to hit my face as well pushing me up into the air. I threw a small kunai at him, which he blocked with a gigantic green sword he had. I turned back, Tsuka elbowed my right cheek and smacked me down. I hit the ground hard and made a big hole. I was laid on the ground, as I got back up I got shot down again by a cannon at the back of my head that Senka had fired.

"You're too weak Kaud, oh wait. Technically it's me..." he was starting to get on my nerves; I tried to get up, Hanae kneeing me back down and stabbing her sword near my head. "Nice one, girl!"

"Don't you think we should've held back a little?" She turned to look at the other three who just shrugged their shoulders. She got off of me; I stood back up rubbing my back and my cheek that had turned red.

"I'm glad i'm not you, wait. Technically I am..." are they going to keep bringing that up? I followed them to another room where we ate dinner and talked about our individual dimensions.

"Me, Tsuka, and Hanae are all in the same dimension." The other Kadoh said.

"Wait, how?" Senka asked.

"Tsuka and I are the same person, we share the same soul but different bodies. That's why we never knew the other person was actually the same person."

"Shouldn't you two have merged souls by now or something then?"

"Naw, we may have the same soul but we're different beings. I love Hanae and he likes Remia but he won't admit it." Tsuka said pointing at the other Kadoh with his thumb. Hanae was too embarrassed to talk and looked down at her food.

"And I love Umize! Unfortunately she's not here... also, in this dimension i'm kind of a perv..." Senka said. I merely sighed.

"So basically, you guys are just smirking it in my face since I have no girlfriend?" They grinned.

"How did you know?" They asked in unison with sarcasm and freak, we were the same person which pissed me off even more.

"But, Why did this 'me' have to be the strongest? I don't like the idea of someone being stronger than me in a different dimension plus he's weaker than our brother!" the two other 'me's nodded their heads agreeing with that last part. Or was it the whole thing? Sometimes I wouldn't even understand myself.

"So, do you guys actually have any powers in real life?" Tsuka stood up.

"Only me, the power to recreate."

"Wha- that sounds a whole lot more cheap than mines!"

"No, it sounds more cheap but yours is greater. I can't express my feelings well so I'd always have to rely on this power but your power can help you no matter what and you'll be able to make your own route even without relying on that power."

"Meaning?"

"You can get stronger than that power, and if you merged your power with that special power you have you'd be extremely powerful." Hanae said. I nodded, getting the important part at least. I was extremely powerful, even without the powers that I have to see the future our read minds. Wait...

"But what was that voice?" I asked.

"Huh? What voice?" Tsuka asked.

"The voice that told me to try and win instead of just giving up." I told them, they all shook their head.

"Hold a second." Hanae touched my forehead, my mind suddenly going blank. She sat back down and putted her hand back down.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"I just searched your memories and recreated your brain, you shouldn't be able to hear that voice again." she said, but I heard that same voice telling me "Win." win what?

"Kaud, the reason why you're probably hearing the voice is because of your powers, but now we fixed it so you should be able to use your powers more easily now." they were wrong though, that voice wasn't connected to my powers at all... it was something else.

"Now, let's continue the training shall we?" Kadoh asked as he got up. The other two got up as well, all four walking out the room. I sighed.

"This is going to take a while..."

-We went back to the training room from before-

"Win" the same voice kept echoing in my head, I smiled. So this is what i'm supposed to 'win'. Alright then. On the first try I managed to beat all four of them without using any powers they were all laying on the ground in defeat

"I see why you're the linked one now. Looks like you've accepted the power and, found the source to your own power" Tsuka said as he got up patting off the dust on the back of his shirt.

"Amazing, it's like you were a completely different person than us i'm impressed. I turned back at the other Kadoh who smiled in surprise.

"But what's with the sudden change?" Senka asked.

"Let's say i'm not the only one who wanted to win, I connected my heart with my powers and l was able to win." I said.

"But you didn't even use your body, just physical tactics with your body." Hanae said.

"There'd be no point if I beat you four with power, I had to beat you four my way."

"And that's without using power? Classic." We laughed together. "But, if we went full force and you beat us a regular human then it must mean you're that good. We'll get better though, so much that'll you'll have to exceed full force." I nodded to Tsuka. "I wish you were there to help us, but i'm trapped right now in my dimension so what am I saying? Plus, you'll probably have a harder time in your dimension than you did here." I simply nodded.

"I hope you have a happy end like me, but my story was too easy and I can tell from your expression that you'll face much tougher enemies." I smirked, knowing that'd be true considering i'm going to try to clear the Turiel stages.

"Kadoh, that felt awkward calling my own name. When you get back, you'll probably lose all the abilities you gain here and you'll have to learn them again also you won't feel as used to your body as you used to. I'd suggest finding teammates to help you while you're still healing."

"I don't have any intention on fully using my powers yet even when I regain them, i'll only use it when necessary." I told them.

"for us, we have to use it all the time since we fight extremely tough enemies." Hanae sighed. "But with your power you'd probably beat them in no second unless you fight someone with the same powers as you." that last part caused me to pause, there were definitely a whole lot more people with powers in real life and also in this game. I clenched my fists hoping not to meet them so early in the game. I excused myself, going into the bathroom as I checked on my SAO stats, they were very high but my body over there isn't very compatible with the stats itself and I couldn't 'redo' what I did. So, i'd have to learn how to use sword skills manually and if i'd learn ow to do that i'd get use to my body eventually allowing me to use the stats that I upgraded. First though I couldn't use any super moves so i'd always have to stay on the ground and use slow tactics first. That would take long but who said the game wasn't long either?

*knock knock*

"Kaud, you done? I have to use the bathroom." Hanae said kind of... casually.

"Ah, yes. I'm coming." I opened the door. "how come you're not embarrassed or anything?"

"About what?"

"Uhh... I really don't know. Don't girls get embarrassed they have to go?"

"But I trust you, because you're 'you'" she walked in the bathroom as the door slid closed.

"Hahaha *laughing sarcastically*" I dropped my head in depression, she's saying we're not good enough to do something like 'that'. Is that it?

"Ah, Kadoh." I looked left to Tsuka with his right hand in his pocket and his left palm open to me.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your girl doesn't think you're good enough."

"Wha-"

"She says you're not courageous enough to take the initiative..."

"Wha...TUH!?" Tsuka ran forward bursting open the bathroom door.

"Kyaa!" Hanae over her chest and private part.

"What the... lock the door next time!"

*Tsuka slams the door back closing it and running away, Hanae comes back out fully-clothed*

"TSUKA!" she slowly walks up to me with a serious expression that changed into a curious one. "Oh, Kadoh. Which way did he go?" I pointed behind me as a 'giku' sound came from behind, Hanae started running behind me. "TSUKA!" Rest in peace, me. No wait, that sounds wrong. Rest in my peace, yeah. Much better. I walked forward with both hands in my pocket and closed eyes, completely ignoring the explosion sounds behind me. I stumbled upon the kitchen and walked inside.

"Huh, Kaud?" Senka asked surprised. I was starting to get used to that nickname, though I actually preferred my other nickname I have... can't tell what that is.

"Just so you know a mad girl might run in here."

"Huh? Ahh... you meant Hanae-chan?" I know. This one was the strangest 'me' in my opinion, he said he was a perv and pretty laid back. Actually that's kind of the 'ideal me'... I waved goodbye, Senka waved bye with his left hand but didn't pay much attention as he was looking for something to eat in the refrigerator. I paused think of where to go next and walking into 'my' bedroom where I met the other Kadoh.

"Kaud, you're alive." I dropped my head.

" Huh? I thought Hanae was chasing you around. OH, that was Tsuka wasn't it?" I nodded with a sigh.

"Sorry, Sorry, we look too much alike." So why would you think it was me? Why not Senka who's the pervert in his world?

"Hm? What are you doing?" I looked at a small cube Kadoh had in his hands

"Ah, this? It's a small thing I use to store things in.

"Like what?"

"Remia, my girl- I mean the one I love. We still haven't gone out yet and I don't know if she loves me too."

"You can't find out if you just stay here, you should just confess your feelings to her. I'm sure she'll reply back.

"Haha, you make it sound like you know what it's like to be loved by someone."

"Well, the fact that I don't have a girlfriend remains the same. Maybe I should get one."

"It's not that easy to fall in love." He stuffed the cube into his jacket pocket. "But, now that you're done with your training we're bound to go back to our own dimensions sooner or later. We might even forget about what happened here."

"Why does Tsuka know what to do in this dimension anyways?"

"There were instructions on his cellphone, time should be stopped here, that's how we know it's real."

"I see." who brought us here anyways is what i'm wondering. They could move in frozen time...

"Ah, Kaud. One more thing."

"what?"

His lips moved making some words, I couldn't tell what he said as suddenly I was blinded by light and covered my eyes. When I opened my eyes...

"Kadoh-San!" a girl had hugged me and started crying. Yes, I was back in the game of a real world.

We cooked a hot pot during the night of day 4, celebrated our sweet reunion during the time where I had a high fever apparently.

I looked around the table, i'm glad that there were people who were worried about me.

-Next day, Day 5-

I ran away from a big chasing goose behind me first thing in the morning, (of course brushed teeth)

"KADOOOHHHH!" Klau chased me with a foil sword in her right hand.

"Why are you following me!?" I asked.

"So that I can hurt you! Because of you my chest hurts!"

"HUUHH!? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Urusai!" she replied with an angry voice.

I had fell down on the ground, I turned back with Klau standing in front of me.

-She moved her arm down swiftly, I had closed my arms and brought my arms up over my head. I didn't feel pain but instead something tightly grabbing on to me. I opened my eyes to see that Klau was clinging on to me-

"Mmm... chigau no. My chest still hurts when i'm around you and it keeps pounding like 'doki doki', it won't settle." tears started flowing down her cheeks and hitting my arm,

-Klau's flashback-

"Eh? You're chest hurts?" Asuna asks.

"Mmhm, it's like whenever i'm near Kadoh-san my chest starts to hurt."

"Maybe it's because you started to fall in love with him"

-End of flashback-

-Klau remembers what Kirito said to her before Kadoh had wakened up-

She started clinging onto my shirt and pulling harder, her cries got louder.

"WHY?!WHY!? Why did I have to fall in love with someone like you..." Her words shocked me as if I had been through a tough trauma. "Kadoh... please hug me. Embrace me." I didn't know what to do, my body had naturally embraced her back as if responding to her feelings

-After a while she had wiped off her tears and dropped on my chest looking sideways-

"That was REALLY embarrassing..." she said with a small 'hmpf'

I couldn't help but laugh, because I always thought I was always alone in this world but even if we don't fully understand each other I have friends that will go through the same things as I have. It's funny, so it does exist in this world. A warm place.


	4. Chapter 4

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 4: Blades Revolt

Opening song: Happy Dive By Nana Mizuki Ending song: Astrogation By Mizuki Nana

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

-Quadrant I-

-Morning time on Day 6-

I walked around town and entered the cafe 'Milky Seaside' which was also the guild I had joined. I walked around the counter and sat down at a chair behind the counter machine. Shizuka was taking care of the counter while the others were working at the tables. It was quite busy today.

"Kadoh, if you're here to visit you might as well help us out too." Shizuka said, turning back to make sure I wasn't looking up her skirt.

"Sorry, I have to go back out right after this." I said.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I got some more S-rank through B-rank high quality food."

"So S-A-B?" she asked confirming the letters, I nodded.

"56 S, 34 B, 27 A. Total: 107"

"Woah, amazing. How did you do it?

"I know a guy."

"You don't mean that person who travels everywhere to get the rarity items? I heard that guy increased his skills so that he'd get a lot of rare item."

"Yeah." and that guy's actually my brother. I stood up and walked to another section of the cafe, a girl maid sitting down on her knees and patted the head of young kids.

"Yo." I waved my right hand, the girl looked up startled as her expression become a smile. Her name's Shiroyuki.

"Ah, Kadoh!" the girl stood up waving to the children that went away.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's okay, hey just wanted to invite me over to play with them."

"You should've."

"Jeez Kadoh, I'm not a child anymore!"

"Sure you're not." Shiroyuki puffed up her cheeks, I giggled. No wonder the other workers like to tease her. "Ah, feel free to call me Senpai."

"WHO WOULD!?" I put my right hand over my eyes and back slightly backwards with my left hand on my waist, laughing it off. "A-Are you trying to reference something Kadoh?" she asked with slight disbelief. I stood back normally and letted my two hands go down.

"I got some more S-rank through B-rank high quality weapons."

"So S-A-B?" she asked confirming the letters, I nodded.

"56 S, 34 B, 27 A. Total: 107"

"Woah, amazing. How did you do it?

"I know a guy. Wait, huh? Deja vu." I thought about it, nothing really came in mind.

"Then Kadoh, I have to get going."

"Busy huh? good luck." she bowed down, before walking away. I walked up the stairs of the cafe onto the 3rd floor, I walked up to a guy slashing food and blended it into smoothies or making ice cream flavors. He looked left noticing me, he had a pretty serious face on the whole time.

"Ya Kadoh, that's rare. You're usually the guy who's getting the things for the cafe right?" he asked.

"No, Goto-san. Shiroyuki's the Errand Girl that gets everything. I'm just a guy in this guild who'll donate something to it every once in a while." Goto nodded, he was still doing things so he really couldn't respond to what I had said but he nodded signifying that he had heard what I said. "Then, i'll get going. Don't cut the living animals." He just nods, I went up to the rooftop which was for some reason a running ground, people running their fastest from the bullet storm behind them as they ran for their lives. The Guns Man looked at me and waved his left hand.

"Woah, Kadoh! It's been a while!" that was Armad (Armored).

"That's right, I see you changed the rooftop to your battleground."

"The other five floors are jam-packed." I nodded, seeing his point.

"So, why you all the way to the rooftop? It's going to be hard getting back down."

Though he does some crazy things I always think he's more mature than the mature Goto-san for some reason. "I'll jump down if I have to." he laughed out his stomach, "You're too interesting Kadoh!"

"No, i'm actually serious..."

"Wow, the Kadoh from before wouldn't have said that."

"I've improved in a while. If you'd like I can tell you the secret tactic to peek up a girl's skirt without them noticing"

"Really!? How!?" he asked with excitement, I merely grinned.

" There's no such tactic, it was a lie you pervert." I moved my two hands up at my chest level I moved them up a little with a sigh as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wha- you never wanted to stare under their skirts before?!"

"GUH-" I froze in my tracks, I turned around with a slight smile. "If you stay like that you'll forever stay a Cherry."

"Don't talk like you're not one!" I laughed, walking backwards and falling off the building. I let myself go down for a while before turning in the air so my feet landed on the ground safely, the reason my bones didn't break was because during that training session I actually got used to diving and slide techniques.

"Now then... where to next." I had a pretty good idea of where to go afterwards. I go to the mountains

-Night time on Day 5-

I walked up a steep snowy mountain, the blizzard making it harder for me to see. I didn't have any hat or goggles, I was walking here and then a blizzard just suddenly came halfway through. I putted on a heavy brown trench coat trying to keep myself warm but the cold breeze went under my clothes. I continued walking in the deep snow, eventually fainting and hitting the ground.

When I woke up I was near a campfire in a dark place which was most likely a cave. I looked at the player on the other side of the flame.

"You awake?" the guy asked me. I nodded my head, I didn't like something about him... "Here." he held out a cup of something... "It's hot cocoa, I didn't poison it." I grabbed the cup and drank some of the cocoa, it was actually pretty good considering it was a hot day. "i'm Nike (Nai-iku) nice to meet you."

" Do you know where the nearest building is?" I asked.

"There's a big castle, if you keep going north but there's 5 dragons there and they each have a room but sometimes they'll come out and kill the players if they decide to sleep there or just kill them unnoticed."

"Then, i'm going." I ignored his warning, and walked forward again. With all my might, I manage to get into the castle and close the doors but my stamina had dropped down to 0.

"Aahhh... I told you. Now it's not until a matter of time before they find you and kill you." I dropped down to the ground exhausted. He walked to me and looked down, I looked up at him with a glare.

"What? Not my fault."

"Something about you pisses me off."

"What? My attitude?

"No, you're tamper tantrum." I got up and walked passed him.

"What's the difference?" we walked around as I sketch a quick map of the castle and took a peek in all the big doors spotting various dragons. When we got back to the starting point we walked forward a little near a big door.

"So, there are 5 dragon bosses. The one in front of us, one on the roof, the other underground, one at the left hallway and one in the right one." I took out my phone, calling out 4 other people here. Goto, Armad, Shiroyuki, and Shizuka.

I separated the five and let them individually take care of each dragon boss, for the 5th person I push Nike into the room in front of us and let him take care of that one boss. If it's just like I thought... he should be able to defeat that dragon easily, after some time the five had gathered here.

"Kadoh, I can't believe you just let us do it by ourselves." Shiroyuki said catching her breath.

"What's wrong with that?

"Mine's was a light and dark attribute dragon that could steal your items or make you lose the forever!" Shiroyuki shouted.

"A fire and Ice dragon that had perfect defense and offense" Goto said, I whistled to that. Must've been quite the delish.

"Earth and wind monster that could create Hurricanes and storms" Nike added.

"Mine's wasn't that strong actually, just had the power to control gravity and lightning."

Shizuka said.

"Mine's was rainbow-colored for some reason and an easy beat." Armad said with a startled face wondering why the others couldn't defeat theirs so easily, which made me come up with a good conclusion. Shiroyuki and Armad were two of the strongest ones out of us. Question is, who would win in an all-out battle? Well, I could care less. Considering that the two did lack what the other had making them better suited partners than enemies plus it'd be easy for me to beat them. I started laughing, they looked at me wondering why I was laughing.

"It's nothing." though Nike, that guy scares me.

"Here Noom." I looked left to Armad who held out a crystal orb in his right hand, I took it out of his hand and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it dropped when I killed the dragon boss." I looked at it? What was I supposed to do? Taste the rainbow? It did come from the rainbow-colored dragon... don't tell me he pooped it out right before he died. Regardless, I putted the orb in my «Cosmic Cube» a secondary inventory in replace for your first one in case it's jam-packed. This item is so rare that there's only a 1/20000 chance of getting it on the first floor, the good thing is that once you get one you can mass-produce it but that's also hard to buy. I was lucky enough to find one and make more copies of it.

"Then, let's head back." everyone pulled out teleport crystals, I dropped my head. No wonder Nike got here so fast, I used up all my Teleport Crystals when I was in a dungeon... now i'll have to walk all the way back again.

"Umm... Kadoh-san can you hear me?" I moved back into reality world, I turned right.

"I have an extra crystal, you can use it if you'd like."

"Thank you Shiroyuki! I grabbed the crystal and bowed down

"You helped us a whole lot more, this is just payback." That sounded like a bad thing. We teleport to the city «Maple» the city where 'milky seaside' resided in. Nike had teleported back into the cave he was in by using a Cardinal Crystal which was a far more advance Teleport Crystal that'd take you anywhere you landmarked, while Teleport crystals only took you to a City. I have Cardinal Crystals but... the system's a whole lot complicated, i'd rather just used it if I'm in a pinch and if I can teleport to a Healing Circle which this game doesn't have unfortunately.

"Kadoh, you should try helping out in the cafe once in a while." Shizuka said.

"I'm not good with that maid-butler stuff." I said.

"Then just run or do some fun activities." Armad said, Goto nodding in agreement.

"You can learn a whole lot about the guild." Goto-san said. Speaking of which, whenever i'm there the leader is always never there. I asked them about it but they just say he's a busy person. I've helped the guild a lot so what is he so 'busy' with? I left the others as they walked back to 'Milky Seaside' I look right to the apartment at the side of the cafe. I remember teasing a girl there... I wonder if she's okay now, probably a famous pop star by now.

She'd be a good competition with that 'silica' girl. Wait, that sounded rude. Well, i'm probably not going to be able to meet a lot of people besides those in my guild since i'll be mostly traveling the whole time. Yes, that meant i'd have to keep renting an apartment room and switching in and out each time as I change everything I need in the room then take them out. That's why I put the important things in my cube so I can just sell everything in my inventory without accidentally selling ones I use or are going to use. What? You never sole something important by accident?

I focus on walking forward right now, looking at the distance to a castle where a party was held 2 day ago until midnight. I wonder what happened there... I stared at the parts that were destroyed by what seemed like small accumulate explosion that grew bigger in size as it hit contact with the building, I look right of it in the town to two building away from it and at the right, that was the apartment Asuna-san was staying in. I wouldn't want to interrupt though so I continued walking forward down the road; I looked at the footprints in daytime, heavy and was during midnight mainly. Probably that skilled swordsman Kirito, he taught me how to fight one time but I wasn't really successful at that time. Even now must body is still rusty, it's going to take a while before I actually get used to virtual reality despite it being the same as reality. The 'feel' was different though, that's for sure.

Even if this was the same world, I had known that it couldn't have been the world because it was missing. What we felt didn't actually happen to our real selves, we'd be cold in the real world but we cold be hot here. I'll never give in to these game logics, but in order to win i'll have to accept them for a brief moment. I had nothing to lose, there was nothing beneficial on my side or to the game creator either way I chose to accept the game. That make me wonder, if we were able to hack the game there could've been many illegal hackers or other game masters still in control of the game but keeping it secret to Kayaba Akihiko, the game creator. There were many hardcore Japanese rpg gamers that could easily clear this game i'm sure but they're too scared or alone.

Some aren't even in this game and that's why we took the big jump into the game, a big step. I had stepped on a small crystal jewel, I looked down at it and picked it up. A girl walked up to me and stared in my eyes. "Wow... Loli's at their finest." I didn't know what she wanted but I decided to walk with her, she had told me that she was searching for her brother that got lost 'Nike' hahaha major coincidence? Unfortunately it's not and ultimately I decide to help her look for 'Nike' and beforehand placed on a warm winter attire even though it was hot in the town.

-Quadrant II-

"I can't believe i'm actually going back there..." we walked up the tremendously cold snowy and huge mountain, along the way we stumbled upon a big crack in the mountain that preventing us from going any further. I looked right to Pearl who as playing with the snow, I kneeled down and looked at the big hole the crack had created. It was way too big for me to try and synthesize it, I don't know if anyone would be able to survive a fall this big.

"WAAAHH!" I turned to my right, Pearl had slipped and fell down into the hole. I quickly jumped right and grabbed her right hand, she was hanging on the edge of the crack. With all my might I brought her up and sat back with my hands behind me breathing hard because I was tired. Her knees were bent back with her two hands rested in front of her as she place them on the ground and started breathing heavily. "Ariga... WOAH!" she slid back into the hole head first, I tried to grab her hand but it was too far so I target her legs next. I grabbed her left leg, she blushed as her skirt went downwards to her face.

"No!" she screamed and kicked me in the face causing me to let go, she starting screaming as she fell again.

"You Idiot! Why'd you do that!?" I stood up and faced the opposite direction of the hole. I slowly moved back to my left and spread out my two hands as I letted my body drop into the crack headfirst. I looked downwards as I got closer to Pearl who was falling at the same speed, I grabbed her with my left arm. She started shaking.

"Wait! M-My chest!" she tried to make me let go.

"Don't worry about it! We have to stay together or we won't survive!" she nodded, from this distance our skulls would crack the moment we hit the ground. The only choice I had was to hit the ground with a sword skill at point blank to reduce damage, some sword skills could be used aerial but if I used sword skills here it'll only make my falling speed faster because of less air so I had to do it at point blank. I had to time it correctly and at point blank or else... we'll die.

When we got near to the ground I used a swift aerial sword art as it contacted the ground creating a big wave, I had fainted as the two of us hit the ground. When I woke up Pearl was shouting my name and I scolded her a little. We walked forward in the hole, along the way I marked this place so I could get back here easily if I ever needed to go back down for some reason and I checked my health. Just below the half point, I could probably fight a few more monsters before I need to heal.

I focused on the problem at hand, we had no crystals. We were lost and we just had the typical potions and elixir (to fill stamina). I lost my strongest sword during what I call the 'Breakthrough Order' but the skill I used during that 'crash' had evolved into 'Accel Crash' i'd have to find a sword that was better than my previous one to use the skill though and it wasn't easy to find a better one. There were rumors that the sword I was using 'Eseurl' was the best sword on Floor one, i'd have to complete the Turiel stages if I wanted to get a better weapon.

"Kadoh, look!" Pearl pointed towards a big blue orb that took up the whole space in front of us.

"Holy... bisexual."

"EEEHHH!?" I smelled a strange odor; I grabbed pearl with my left arm and wrapping my arm around her waist. I jumped grabbing a spike on the ceiling of the cave as a big blue liquid went downstream down the cave. Pearl had covered her mouth with her right hand as if trying not to vomit.

After the flow stopped a humongous creature walked down the cave and looked up at us stopping.

"DRAGON!?" he quickly blasted up a scorch of fire from his mouth up to us, I swing right, letting go of the spike as we landed in front of the dragon.

"Eww...!" the blue slimy liquid got on Pearl's legs and hands.

"Don't worry, that liquid came out from the orb he was hibernating in."

"Meaning..."

"that's like the yolk of an egg!"

"That's even more gross!" the dragon walked closer to us, I tried to walk back.

"What the!?" the blue liquid has gotten on my legs and stuck me to the floor preventinig me from being able to move, it felt like quicksand (however that felt like). ""Hyaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, moving my legs to their full extent "Up. Down. Up. Down. Left, right. Left, right. A-B! A-B!"

the dragon walked closer and lower is head down towards my face. "SHOOT, I forgot!"

"There's no 'START' Button!" I said as I got blasted in the face by fire coming out from the dragon's mouth, it burned the liquid around me to ash as I got it backwards and layed in the ground in front of Pearl. I didn't want her to get in the crossfire but my health and stamina were too low. My stamina was down to zero actually and my health was .5% of what it was before having hit the red zone. I was under no condition to block any attack and in no condition to get hit as well. So there was only one thing left to do. I stood up and faced Pearl, I walked towards her touching her breast and grinning. She blushed.

"No!" she punched me into the air with her left fist. I sighed, glad that it worked. This tactic made me loss less health because it was a player and nonetheless a girl. My hand that held the elixir to my mouth as I gulped down the whole thing. I landly safely on the groundas I drank a potion that restored all my HP. The dragon turned its head left staring at me with its dark purple eyes.

"Boy, it's on." I moved my left leg backwards and bent forward into a running stance, the dragon breathed out its nostrils and flickered his head right as if answering to me. I ran to the dragon, jumping over it's breathing hot flames. I slashed it overhead cutting a big line on the top of its head. Suddenly, a spark of lightning hitted me as it came out from the dragon's back. Probably a defese system for the dragon so it's not easy to beat. But... that made it more easier.

We had finally beated the dragon, it went back into the orb strangely enough. The orb it had absorbed glowed a light green in it's gut. The dragon flied up out of the cave as it started collapsing, I grabbed pearl's left hand as we jumped up the pieces of rocks that were falling down and managing to get out of the cave faster than the dragon. The dragon flied up afterwards spinning in the air, the orb transform the blue dragon into a darker blue colored dragon with a silver armor plate. The name of the dragon finally appearing, "Great Ring, Zennot" with bars upon tons of bars of HP on the side.

"Holy cow la moly." I jumped back still holding on to Pearl's left hand. we manage to avoid the dragons flapping wings as the snow quickly moved over slightly but thankfully not touching us or else we would've taken a lot of damage. How was I suppose to beat it if it was all the way in the sky and had aerial attacks!? I jumped up trying several aerial attacks to try and get closer but in the end it didn't work and it flapped it wings hitting me back onto the ground. I got up.

"Yo, Kadoh." I turned back, the person who said my name had kicked me in the back.

"NIKE!?" He had suddenly stabbed me in the back in my heart, My knees dropped to the ground, I opened my mouth and felt the hot blood streaming on the blade of the saber. I turned around surprised to see Nike transforming into Pearl.

"Pearl!? It was you!?"

"I was the one who created that dragon."

"What!?" I took in the pain from the saber and withstand it.

"Kayaba Akihiko isn't the only one in control of this world."

"Why'd you do it Pearl?!"

"Because... I want to bring back my big brother but you won't accept him, that's why i'll kill you."

"That was because you acted as him and had a dark soul! If you learned to accept the world..."

"Quiet! I don't want to hear that from you!" she stabbed the saber deeper into my heart, I gritted my teeth enduring the pain. She took out the saber from my back and moved it down again, a beam hitted the saber preventing her from hitting me. She jumped back and looked at her left.

"KADOH!" I looked behind me and smiled,

"The backup I called for is finally here." I said looking at Shiroyuki, Shizuka, Armad, Goto, and Tsuren.

"WOOH, that's one big dragon!" they looked up at the sky to it with disbelief.

"So we have to beat that thing?" Goto-san asked, I nodded. The dragon never flied down though.

"But Pearl is controlling the dragon!" I said.

"So all we have to do is beat her." Tsuren said putting on his gauntlets

"No, we have to convince her to stop." I said.

"You have a plan?" Goto-san asked,

"Hyaah!" A burst of energy comes out from me as they turn into human shapes, numerous people from various anime, manga, games, visual novels, etc. appeared. And literally every single character

"What the!? Snake!?" Armad said

"Saito!?" Goto said.

"Riki?!" Shiroyuki said.

"Shana!?" Shizuka said.

"Wizard?!" Tsuren said.

"Pearl! All these heroes have lost something important to them but they still fhgt for the world, for what they believe in!" Tsuren said.

"Yes, that's why i'll destroy the world's darkness because that's what I believe!"

"But killing others or making bad decisions isn't a good idea!" Goto-san said.

"People are born to sin, no matter what they do they sin. Even if they're trying to be nice it blackens someone elses heart! That's why if I just end the world here everything would be better because we're bound to die anyways!"

"But the point of living is to make important memories and find friends, even if life is short we live in to find the reason behind our life!" Shiroyuki said next.

"The feeling of wanting to protect something important to you, the desire of wanting power to protect those things... everyone's the same! you're not the only one Pearl-Chan!" Shizuka said.

"Then what am I supposed to do!? I can't protect the thing I want to do anymore! There's nothing in life that I should live for, that's why i'll end it!"

"You're wrong! The meaning of life is to find something new! You're brother lived that way too, i'm sure! That's why you can't throw away your life and you can't decide the end for other people!" Armad said.

"Onii-chan..." Pearl looked down with depression before her face turned into a mad one again.

"For me... it would've been better if this world never existed!"

"Don't say things like that!" I shouted to her catching her attention, she looked up to me in surprise with tears in her eyes. "This world... it's where you met your brother and, you'll find a wole lot more things! If you destroy this world there'd be nothing left to search and you'll feel lonely!" I said to her.

"But, i'm already alone!" Pearl yelled back

"Then, the only way to destroy this dragon, is to vanquish it with the radiance!" I pointed up to the sky, everyone flied up into space as we all glowed in a light blue color charging up our strongest attacks.

"Pearl, snap out of it!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Even if your brother is already dead you still have us! Let us take our time and we can be friends! We are supporting you!" pearls eyes had widened as tears flowed out of her eyes.

-Pearl had remembered that Nike had said something similar "I'm supporting you, Pearl." Pearl started screaming as a dark black aura surrounded her-

"Now's our chance!" we all flied down from space turning into a red color as we hit the earth's atmosphere, the dragon looked up with surprise as we kicked it with our hot flames. The magma from the earth came out and wrapped itself around the dragon's body, our powers vanquished as if it had just absorbed ours."Not yet, if he has or powers supporting him we'll create even more power~!" We all turned into a bright yellow-gold color as we kicked the dragon down with a stronger force all the way to the core of the earth. The dragon thankfully vanished leaving behind the same blue orb I started with, I grabbed it before it flew away as the other characters slowly dissapeared. I silently thank them as I went back up with the other, as I went up I saw Pearl falling down into the atmosphere as she was asleep. I quickly ran to her and took a big jump, I carried her princess style and safely brought her back down. Something worried me though... I could no longer feel any darkness. I silently whispered the words "Alone in the Darkness." those were the words I thought described Pearl's darkness a whole lot.

After a few weeks Pearl had learned to accept the world without her brother, she had became a maid and worked at Milky Seaside. Today, I decided to go visit her. I walked into a dark cave.

"Yo." I stopped, remembering that voice.

"NIKE!?" I looked around desperately in the darkness, it was too dark to see."I thought you were

just part of Pearl's imagination!"

"How rude, after I guided you in that castle."

"You seem to know things only Pearl would, but you have this strange yet similar aura to you..." I became tense as Nike laughed.

"Then, let me fell you a secret only me and Pearl knows." he whispered in my ears, my eyes widened surprised as to what Nike had whispered into my ears. His voice was gone after a while, I walked out of the cave and into "Milky Seaside"

-Scene Transition-

I sat down at a table with Pearl. Tsuren, Shiroyuki, Shizuka, Armad, and Goto-san tachi were all standing around the table and listening to my story along with some guy whom I didn't know. I told Pearl the story, her expression become a gloomy one.

"Onii-chan is..." she shook her head.

"But, if you didn't make that Nike then what did happen?"

"Actually..." she looked down, she wrapped her hands together getting the resolve to tell me something she was going to say.

"Tell me, Pearl." I gave her the last bit of support she needed.

"When everyone encouraged me and I felt a little space of light in my dark heart a sudden power splitted my soul and body apart."

"No way..." I said shocked.

"Yes, there's another me and that one holds the negativity inside her." I slammed my right fist on the table as hard I could, everyone looked at me with surprise as I cried out tears of frustration.

"We have to fight you again!?" I said with a sad face. "I thought you could finally leave happily and that the darkness in your heart had dissapeared but... we have to make you suffer again!?"

"It's okay Kadoh, I know you can bring me back from the darkness again."

"But this is your full heart filled with negativity! She'd... no, you'd never be enlightened by me."

"Kadoh, I trust you."

"What are you sayin'?" I looked back to Armad who putted his thumb up.

"We're here." Shiroyuki said after.

"We'll help too." Shizuka said with a big smile and sideways peace next to her face with her left hand.

"Come on, BROTHER." Tsuren tried encouraging me.

"Never forgot where your true strength comes from." Goto-san finished.

"Everyone... Thank you. Everyone, LET'S GO!"

"OH!" we pumped our fists up.

-Quadrant III-

I thought everything was going good but, everyone had decided to go in different groups individually. Thankfully though I had Pearl on my team. While the other 4 made individual groups along with a guy names 'Heath' something. so now there were six groups individually, us being the only one with two members while the others still were single and decided to find new members that'd help.

-Scene Transition-

I talked to Klau and Asuna about the situation outside near the entrance of Asuna's apartment. I told them everything Pearl had told me.

"EEEHHHHH!? You have to collect 216 dragon pieces!?" Asuna freaked out.

"Then i'll form a different team while Asuna joins yours, that way you'll have 8 different groups and we each search for 27 dragon piece." Klau said with a soft smile on her face.

"But-"

"No buts!"

-Klau whispered "It's for your girlfriend anyways..."-

"Huh? What was that last part?" I asked.

"N- Nandemo nai! (I-It's nothing)!" she said with a flushed face shouting as loud as she could with her small fists clenched bending her upper body a little bit forward with her eyes closed and a flustered expression. It was actually pretty cute.

"You're really fun to tease." I quickly covered my mouth, her head moved up with a surprised expression as she blushed even more and clenching her fists harder with an expression that changed into an angry one. "C-Cute..." my expression turned into a smile as I quickly covered my mouth. She hit me down to the ground and made me fall on my but facing her, my knees bending out as I painfully touched my left cheek. she turned around, I noticed the tears coming out from her eyes.

"WHY?! WHY ME?!"

"What do you-" Before I finished I had remembered what she had said to me, that she loved me. What should I do? Should I just feign ignorance? No, i'd be just like another douche protagonist who for some reason is a chick magnet and creates a harem he doesn't know how to finish! But, he really did love me... I stood up, looking at the ground with frustration as I tried separating my lips that just wouldn't move. "Sorry, give me some time to think." I looked up, I was surprised to see that Klau had been doing her best to put up a smile despite the bad thing I had done to her and what I had said.

"Mmm, okay" she tilted her head left with a smile and closed eyes, I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth with regret when I noticed her still crying yet trying her hardest to keep up her smile. "Let's go, Pearl." I turned back and started walking.

"Thank you, Kadoh." I stopped walking, I started running away instead as Pearl followed me from behind.

"Klau-chan, are you sure this is alright?"

"It's okay, I know Kadoh doesn't mean any harm but if he ran away that desperately then I know he's also serious about this."

"Hey, Kadoh. Why'd you run away?" I slowed down and went back to a walking pace.

"Because i'm a coward." I responded.

"Do you like Klau-Kun?"

"No, I don't love her" Yes, even if it turned out that this was a lie... I'd never forgive myself for what i've done.

leaders-members

Team Starblaze: Kadoh Asuna, Pearl, X, X

Team Boosters: Tsuren X, X, X, X

Team Darkfall: Shizuka X, X, X, X

Team Snow Summer: Shiroyuki X, X, X, X

Team Liquids: Heathcliff Kirito, Asuna, Rei, Rai

Team Lizard: Goto (Sword) X, X, X, X

Team Scorpion: Armad (gun)

X, X, X, X

Team Endless: Klau, become Seril X, X, X, X

Before we went to visit Asuna the other Pearl had transferred her thoughts mentally to our Pearl, that's how we knew to collect the dragon piece but why would the other one need to tell us? Luckily & surprisingly the pieces were all on the first floor, so it should be easy... or so I thought. Collecting all 216 dragon pieces would allow Pearl to destroy the world, that's why we'd collect them first. We waited in Milky Seaside where we messaged Asuna to meet up with us. I looked around, Shiroyuki, Shizuka, Goto, and Armad weren't here. They must've already started along with Tsuren and Heathcliff.

"Sorry i'm late!" I looked at the door, Pearl turning around and looking back. Then she got to the table we were at she looked at it startled "Huh? You two got a two-seated table only?"

"We're not going to stay here much longer. Come on, let's go." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Kadoh, are you still worried about that?" Asuna said with a worried voice, I looked down to the ground with unpleasantly. Ignoring her question, I walked faster as the two eventually followed up to me.

"Kadoh, where to?" Pearl asked.

"To the Ghost Town, it's called (Cool-we-loo-gres) «Curilluhgres» ." I told Pearl, she nodded. After a while we were in the town and it had lots of sand on the ground. The sun here was a dim-orange-color, the ground had a few large crater the size of a human body.

-Third person point of view-

"Huh... now my sneakers are all sandy." Asuna said sobbing.

"I'll check the other side of the town." Kadoh said, looking back at Asuna and Pearl from the corner of his eyes.

"Kadoh..." Asuna said as Kadoh left.

- "He's starting to remind me of the not so bright Kirito-kun..." Asuna thought to herself -

"Asuna-san, shall we go?" Asuna looked left, down at Pearl who was holding her left hand and staring at her.

"Ah, yes." the two looked at a girl who was dropping boxes of things in stores and picking up new ones the whole time, walking back and forth several times. "WAH!"

"WOH!" the two yelled as the girl bumped into Asuna, the two had fell down as the boxes all dropped around them. the girl sat up with her legs under her but, Asuna stood up and knelt to the ground carrying the boxes.

"Sorry!" the girl kept bowing down.

"I'm alright, more importantly are you okay? I'll help."

-The three were walking in the town carrying heavier boxes from place to place-

"Umm... Thank you!" she bowed her head again.

"Don't worry. Are these the last boxes?"

"Yes! We're taking these to the Head Chief!"

"Head Chief. Ah, the person who rules the town?"

"Could it be Asuna-san, Pearl-san. This is your first time here?"

"Yes, we're looking for a Dragon Piece."

"Dragon Piece? What's that?"

-The three had finished the delivery, the girl stood in front of a building door with the two behind her. She turned around and bowed-

"Thank you so much for today! To make it up, I present to you the most luxurious yet cheapest apartment ever!" she moved to her side as she wiggled her hands at the apartment. Asuna and Pearls jaws dropped, the building had eleven floors and was sparkly clean with a gold radiant background.

"Wouldn't this be considered a hotel?" Asuna asked.

"But it's an apartment." Pearl replied a little surprised as Asuna dropped her head.

"How much for one room?"

"650 col."

"EHHHHH!?" Asuna freaked out thinking it was 'somehow reluctantly cheap'.

"Then, i'll get going." The girl waved bye with her left hand, she moved it down as she started walking joyfully. She turned around with a smile, "I'm Miki Celia (Cell-Lee-Ah)."

"Thank you, Celia-chan." Asuna had said but Celia was already gone. The two held their hands together and walked inside to one of the ladies at the counter around the table.

"How can I help you?"

"I'd like to rent one room."

"I understand, that'll be 650 col. The room number is 605 on Floor 3 and here are the keys." Asuna paid the lady and got the keys, the two went onto the elevator to Floor 3.

"Wait, we're sharing a room with ONII-CHAN!?" Pearl said just now realizing.

"Don't worry, trust Kadoh."

"I know, but what if by accident he sees us naked? I still haven't developed in some parts..." the girl stared down at her chest.

"Wah, this girl's already thinking of her future" Asuna thought to herself

"No don't! Onii-chan, AHH!" Pearl thought aloud as she started moaning.

*Asuna's thoughts*

Calm down me, she's just playing with my thoughts! Yes...

"MM, if it's onii-chan" she nodded her head slowly, closing her eyes as her face had a pain like expression.

"DUAH! Pearl-"

"I'll rub your back!" Asuna fell down, Pearl looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong, Asuna-san?"

"N-Nothing..." Asuna got back up, feeling if she had just been trolled. They walked to their room. "So this is it." Asuna looked at the room and took a deep breath.

"It's trouble! Your boyfriend is...!"

"EEEEHHHHH!?" Asuna panicked in a confused state

-Scene Transition, the three look down from the windows of a warehouse rooftop. they see Noom chained to a chain with more chains that was chained to a pole. Both hands tied from the chains, his legs on the ground as he kept kicking but eventually stopped to grasp for air-

"You won't get away with this!" Kadoh said, glaring up at a bunch of men.

"They're all of the men in town!?" Asuna asked, Celia nodding.

"So that was your plan all along!? You force the girls to work and rape them! I bet the ghost sounds other girls here are their cries for 'help' and the sound of you guys raping other girls!" the men grinned with a mischievous smile. Asuna, Pearl, and Celia all had a surprised look on their faces as Celia covered her mouth with tears flowing out from her eyes. "Why didn't I realize...?"

"Goodbye." the old Head Chief guy pointing a gun to Kadoh's forehead.

"No!" Celia screamed.

"We're going!" Asuna said as she broke a window with her rapier. The three fell down; the men look up and paused with their actions. Asuna kneed one of the men and slashed another one into a group of others causing them to fall backwards. She turned around, the Head Chief point the gun to her head from a far distance. Asuna ran towards him avoiding the bullets and slashed the gun out of his hands, she stabbed her rapier in between the trigger of the gun and the metal. Asuna flipped backwards, kicking the Head Chief in the jaw twice and sending him away next to Kadoh. "It's over!" Asuna shouted over to the Head Chief.

"Are you sure about that?" the guy asked with a big grin on his face.

"What!?" Asuna looked around her body.

-minutes after, cricket sound-

"WHAT?! I thought they put in the paralysis!?" The head chief trembled in fear.

"Now, Head Chief. Give yourself in!"

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen." a voice echoed into the warehouse.

"Who is it!?" Asuna looked up, a male and female in baggy black clothing with an orange scarf on and red straps on the baggy pants showed up as they fell from the sky.

"HHHIIIIIII, Girl!" She said in an American accent. The guy threw a smoke bomb to the ground, the three girls and Kadoh started coughing. When the smoke disappeared the two mysterious figures and the townsmen had disappeared.

"Tch, they got away." Asuna sighed.

"More importantly, can you guys help me out already!?" the three girls looked at Kadoh, they looked away slightly with embarrassed faces but still staring at her lower body.

"Onii-chan..."

"What?" Kadoh asked in an irritated tone.

"Why are you dressed as a girl?" Celia had asked. "And your voice sounds cuter too."

"When i'm in a bad mood I have a more high-pitched voice because of the way I talk! Something wrong with that!?" the girls shook their head, still looking at Kadoh's lower body.

Kadoh was wearing a cute orange-pink t-shirt and a purple skirt. Along with cute bunny sneakers and leggings.

"Kadoh, those panties..." Pearl said, Kadoh blushed.

"I-It was the Seaside's idea!" Kadoh said angrily.

"Seaside? You mean Seaside Apartment?" Asuna asked.

"Yes! I was getting all kinds of glares from the girls, when I entered that fancy apartment the girls all knew who I were and squealed, then they made me cross-dress and said I wouldn't get any glares... plus they said this was the best way to get more information!"

"But... why's your clothes torn?" Celia asked.

"T-They tried to rape me..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the girls freaked out.

"Well, you do have breasts..." the three girls mumbled looking at the small part of his chest.

"That's just the fat! I tried getting skinny..." the girls giggled, covering their mouths.

"Hey, you girls just laughed now didn't you?" Kadoh asked with an evil voice.

"No, no. You have a cute voice Kadoh, you should use it more often."

"I don't want to sound like a kid! Anyways, hurry up and help me!" the girls eventually helped him out, suddenly the guy with baggy clothes and orange scarf appeared next to Kadoh.

"I'm taking this Cute girl." the guy said grabbing around Kadoh's chest.

"Wha-" Kadoh said as they jumped off outside the warehouse.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"

"You're a feisty one." the two disappeared.

"Wait, isn't this bad?" Asuna asked.

"I think so." Pearl asked.

"If only I knew who they were... Ah, could it be!?" Celia thought aloud.

"What!? Do you know who they are?" Asuna asked.

"No good... I can't remember a single thing but, I feel like i'm forgetting something important. Wait, now I remember! Those two were real life husband and wife! The wife became pregnant, and after a while they had bought SAO during its official release to celebrate the mother becoming pregnant! "

"What!? A pregnant mother was playing Sword Art Online too!?" Asuna thought aloud.

"There are many different types of players." Pearl replied.

"The baby's birth date passed and the wife had felt the baby was gone from her actual stomach. Somebody had told her that they had her baby but she's not certain."

"But, how could she have given birth to a baby when all her nerves have stopped?" Pearl asked.

"There's a way to still feel your actual body's sense when your nerves are stopped, it's like being in a coma. Her nerves are moved back slowly but to a good enough pace so she could still play the game and actually take damage without affecting the baby's life."

"But, who could told her that they had her baby and in the game?" Pearl asked.

"I that someone was..."

"The Head Chief." Cecila replied with a serious expression. The rage of the three were all turned to the Head Chief.

"What a cruel lie. Why would he hurt them like that?" Asuna asked to herself.

"I don't know, but he's not getting off the hook that easily!" Cecila replied.

"To play around with thousands of other people's lives... Kayaba, that Head Chief, and even me... I can't forgive myself nor them!" Pearl yelled.

"Let's go!" the three said in unison as they walked forward into the dark night.

-Quadrant IV-

"We brought the cute girl. Now as promised, hand us our baby." the guy said. The Head chief pointed a gun towards the guy who moves his left around in front of the ladies chest. "What's the meaning of this!?" the guy asks.

"That was a lie, we no longer have a use for you two." eight men in black clothing dropped down in the room, surrounding the two.

"So that's how the story was." Kadoh did a spin kick on the table he was laying on, knocking out the eight men. Kadoh crawled up to the Head chief on the table with a smile, the lady blushed as Kadoh's skirt went up and revealed childish panties. "Head Chief~ I suggest you give up right now." the head chief pressed a red button on the table, Kadoh quickly reacted by grabbing his head in between his legs and slamming his head into the table. The head chief lost conscious and fell to the ground; Kadoh looked back to the two adults with a smile. He rested his left leg in the air with his right knee brought up near his face, he putted his hands on his knee and putted his chin on top smiling at the two still. The two blushed looking at his strange panties still. "Heh... so you two are Shingo-san and Maria? Nice to meet you, i'm Kadoh."

"Kadoh-chan. Girl?" Maria asked.

"I'm a boy!" Kadoh said furiously.

"Y-You're a boy!?" Shingo freaked out.

"Dear, how did you not know?" Maria asked with anger.

"He's acting like such a cute girl! I mean, he-she had a cute sleeping face!" Shingo complained.

"She was pretending to be asleep!" Maria covered her mouth, realizing she said 'she'.

"Could you guys choose between 'he' or 'she'? I could care less."

"SHE." the two said in unison without a pause in thought.

"Teh, oi!" Kadoh sighed, he jumped off the table and walked outside quickly turning around "Duck!" Kadoh rolled into the room as the two adults ducked, Kadoh grabbed a gun from the Head chiefs tuxedo's inside pocket. "De oi! This is a shotgun!" Kadoh reluctantly ran outside with the shotgun in his hand, he looked in both directions as he hid at the side of a face-down cardboard box. Soldiers a few meters away all with Assault Rifles in their hands "Tch, he had to have a shotgun... I'd be shot down to death. Wait... I don't want to do this but I don't have much of a choice. Here goes!

I dropped the shotgun, my two hands moved back and were wide open as if completely letting go. I turned to the group of soldiers on one side and leaned backwards on my left elbow, I move my left knee backwards and my right leg out so they could see the panties. Some soldiers started to faint and nosebleed, "Kiite..." the guys all ran up to me, I blushed slightly with embarrassment. I tried to escape but at the very last minute one of them grabbed my skirt and another one grabbing the back of my shirt. They tore the front part of my shirt, I looked down and blushed. I told them not to put on a bra wait, that would've been more embarrassing.

"Stop, you fiendish chains of evil!" I looked back, Shingo-san and Maria knocked down the men that were surrounding me until none were left standing.

"Are you okay, Kadoh?" I nodded feeling like a whole lot of my pride was taken away, I'm never going to be a girl again... NEVER "Let's go." we ran in the long hallway. More and more men came but we shot them down with Assault rifles, collecting ammunition along the way. We reached the outside the other sides all covered by walls, we turned back but were already surrounded by men from all angles.

Suddenly, spikes popped out on all the walls including the one we exited from because the door was closed. the walls came closer instantly and smashed all of us.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I heard Maria screamed, it was the loudest scream I heard in my life. The walls moved back to their original positions, all the men were knocked out cold. I looked at my side, Shingo-san was knelt down to the ground on one leg carrying an unconscious Maria in his hands.

"MARIA!" Shingo-san screamed out.

"What happened? I asked."

"She plays the game running on a certain system, but she's not supposed to take so much pressure at once or her body will start to lose lots of blood. I became shocked, my anger releasing towards whoever I found out would do that.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Maria, wait here!" I started walking away as the door opened.

"Wait!" Shingo-san called out to me, I stopped walking.

"We don't even know where the real enemy is! All the townsmen are unconscious..."

"No, there's still one. The person that was with us all the time." I walked into the building again and ran back to the room where it all started, I slammed the door open and looked around.

"Freeze." I looked to my right, the Head Chief pointing a pistol at my head. I smiled.

"I knew it was you, you had a pistol pointing to Shino-san but when I took a gun out of your pockets it was a shotgun. But that's not the case is it?" I looked left from the corner of my eyes to another Head chief on the floor.

"Yeah, that's my twin brother. We switched places when I realized you were awake the whole time, girl." I gritted my teeth; I don't know if he was joking around or still thought I was a girl. I moved my right leg high up and kicked the gun out of his hands, he look right with a surprised face as I strike him down with a kick to the back of his head (you could see the air and accumulated dust from the kick). I sighed. "That was too easy..." I slowly walked by outside, I was surprised to see that Asuna, Pearl, and the other girl were fighting Shingo-san who was trying to protect the unconscious Maria. I ran up to the girls, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!? STOP!" The three glared at me with an anger I had a few seconds ago, they all strike me back.

"What's going on?" Shingo-san asked me.

"They're probably tricked into seeing enemies... we don't look like 'us' to them. Asuna-san! It's me, Kadoh!"

"You expect me to believe that!?" she thrust forward with her rapier, I dodge the attack, I quickly kicked her up in the chin making her faint. Next I punched Pearl in the gut and swift kicked the other girl causing her head to hit the ground as the two fell unconscious. "Sorry you three..." Spikes came out from the walls again, as they came inwards quickly I jumped and split my legs as they got pushed by a stronger force.

"Urgh..." I fought my urge to give up, luckily the spikes haven't touched me and I manage to get my body on parts of the walls that weren't spiky. "Uhh..." No good, I couldn't hold for long.

"Kadoh, Up!" Maria shouted to me, I looked up closing my left eye because I\of the bright sun, wait I see! That's what she meant! My body twirled up in a red crimson color with red crimson flames going around me in a spiral shape as I flied up towards the sun, my feet touching the sun I looked down and flied back downwards at full speed surpassing the speed of light and getting back to the surface in less than .01 seconds. I kicked the ground with all my might, everything around me went up and burned into flames. I grabbed the three girls and the two adults so they wouldn't get involved.

Shingo-san and Maria looked at the flames with amazement, the flames going up in a beautiful circle like shape. "It's pretty..." Maria said.

"Haha, I got you right where I right you!" I turned around while we were still in midair, the brother with a pistol holding his pistol at me.

"Now!" I heard Asuna's voice, the three girls got out of my arm, Asuna threw her rapier to the brother of the head chief. He turned the pistol towards them however the rapier stabbed in the bullet hole of the pistol somehow and made the gun explode. Pearl had stepped on the ammunition of the gun before the brother could grab it, the other girl kicking him on his cheeks and asking him faint. The three of us went down.

"I haven't heard your name yet, mine's Tsukimiya Kadoh."

She turned around with a smile "I'm Miki Celia. Nice to meet you, Kadoh-Chan~!"

"GAH!" somehow that annoyed me.

"You wear cute panties huh?" she still was talking with a huge smile, my knees dropped powerless, as my left hand tugged onto her shirt. "Hm? What's wrong, Kadoh-chan?"

"Please... stop. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? I won't stop. After all, it's fun to tease you." I dropped my head in depression. "I'm just kidding, kidding." my face lit up with a bright smile. "For now, wear this maid costume." I dropped my head.

"Ahh... but Kadoh, you really kicked me hard that time."

"Wa-Wait, you three weren't tricked into thinking we were the enemies?" they nodded their heads. "Then why'd you three act like you were!?"

"We had to get something from the brother of the Head Chief, this key." Pearl held up a silver metallic square pad which was apparently a key to open something.

"Shingo-san, Maria-san. You're baby still hasn't been taken out from your body yet." Asuna said as she grabbed the key from Pearl.

"Eh?" Maria questioned.

"You've been tricked to think that it was already extracted from your body but in reality it's still there. That's why you've felt severed pain so I suggest you not to get involved with troublesome fights." Maria nodded to what Asuna said, Asuna smiled with relief. "This key will take us to an accelerated time where miracles occur. Maria-san, Shingo san. Would you like to see how your baby is like and looks like in the future?" Maria started crying and covered her mouth; Shingo-san hugging her right should from her left and looking down. Maria nodded. "Then, let's go."

We walked back inside the building, I looked back noticing the Head Chief holding an assault rifle in his hand and pointing it towards Maria. "MARIA! Watch out!" I pushed her away as I got shot multiple times in the chest by a barrage of bullets, everyone looked at me with widened eyes.

"That's enough!" Asuna had ran to the Head Chief and slashed him out cold. "Kadoh!" she ran back to me, leaning my body on the ground.

"Hurry up and go."

"But-!"

"Hurry! I want Maria and Shingo-san to see their baby..."

Asuna cried out, "You're cuter when you're not serious Kadoh." the five reluctantly ran out of the building and left me on the ground. I looked right all the towns men woke up again and ran past me, I sighed. "I WON"T LET YOU GO THAT EASILY!"

*Third person point of view*

The five look back, a barrage of townsmen following them.

"We won't make it!" Asuna said.

"Don't worry, I got an idea!" Celia said to Asuna, she put her index and thumb in her mouth and made a loud whistle, a horde of horse came.

"Woah!" A horse brought Pearl up with one of its legs and ridded away, the other four got on horse as they ridded away with at least 8 other horses following with no rider. Shingo looked back with surprise.

"It's okay, I trained all these horses. they can jump on rooftops too if you want." Celia said with a slight giggle.

-The group stopped when they finally got to a large white door with flowers around the whole place like a garden-

"This is it." Asuna placed the key on the door as it turned into door knobs.

"Shingo-san, Maria-san."

The two looked at each other and gathered determination. They opened the door, a bright light blinding the other three. When the three could see again the two adults were already gone.

-Other side of the door, it is just plain white. The two parents looked around-

"Where is this?" Maria looked around.

"Mama." Maria looked around with desperation. "I'm here." she looked forward with Shingo-san.

"That's... our son?"

"Mama, papa. I have a weak body but... thank you for giving birth to me. Someday, you'll both find the strength to become wonderful parents. I'm sure of it because... i'm your child." the offspring had said with a smile towards Shingo-san and Maria. Maria started to cry again.

"Our... child."

""Don't cry Mama, jeez Papa! That's the more than tenth time you made her cry, I wonder why she didn't divorce yet!" the child laughed "but I know why, thank you papa, mama. Take care. See you again... even if in the beginning..." a light flashed, Shingo and Maria had appeared in the game world again, tears flowing out from both of them.

"I still wanted to talk more...!" Shingo complained.

"Dear... Riyu." the girls looked at Maria with surprise, Maria had rubbed her belly though it still looked skinny.

"That's the baby's name?"

"Mm, we came up with it." Maria nodded.

"Riyu... reason, why must we be stuck in this world... why do people suffer, why are we born to live?" Shingo said to everyone. "Our baby will be the reason born for everyone, she'll be the answer to guide everyone."

"Yes." Maria replied.

"So, is she a girl or a boy?" everyone looked back from hearing the sudden voice.

"KADOH!"

"Hahaha, actually we couldn't tell." Shingo said.

"Eh? Why?" Kadoh asked.

"Because, that child's smile was too bright." Maria replied. "You want to know why we name our child a certain 'name'."

"Ah, I'll listen to that later..." Kadoh fell on the ground.

"KADOH!" everyone screamed and ran up to him.

"He's bleeding! A whole lot!" Asuna kneeled down and pick up Noom.

"Why!?" Celia asked.

"He did hold out a lot of townsmen by himself..." Pearl looked away with tears in her eyes, his body was scratched, clothes torn, nonstop bleeding.

"I thought it was impossible to take real damage in the game..." Asuna thought aloud.

"It depends on how much damage you take at a time or how many times the damage is repeated, that'll affect your brain and cause more extreme damage to you in the game as it would real life. Normally, he'd be taken to a hospital immediately but this is a game..."

"What should we do?" Shingo shook his head to Asuna's question. "How'd you get better Maria?"

"I don't know, Kadoh looked up at the sun and did something. I told him to look up because I wanted him to escape from up above." Maria explained.

"The sun?" Asuna, Pearl, and Celia looked up as they realized something. "The concentrated lights... what makes up our mixtures of colors are partly because of the sun! Then, if we use the power of the sunlight we can heal Kadoh faster and make her wounds disappear!" Asuna jumped up, her eyes widened as she realized she didn't know how to actually use the sunlight's power. Tears came out from her eyes as she slowly came back down to the earth's surface on her two knees as she started crying. "I thought if I just went up the sun would eventually do the rest... why!? Why does Kadoh have to die!?" the five cried.

"Don't cry, mama." Maria opened her eyes with a surprised look. "Look around." the group looked around, surprised to see all the townspeople men and women looking at Kadoh with sorrow. They bowed their heads down and apologized. then they prayed for Kadoh, the group cried because the townsmen had also prayed to Kadoh.

"I'm, I was the stupid one." the head chief kneeled on his right leg next to Kadoh; he took of his hat and put it on top of Kadoh's head. He turned and started to cry, "Sorry, I made everyone suffer for my mischiefs."

"I was wrong too, young brother." the twin walked over to Kadoh and stood at the right of his brother, he kneeled down on his right leg placing a flower on Kadoh's chest. Asuna laid him down, people walked towards him and started placing many valuable things next to him.

"Don't give up yet, Mama. Your lights are the only thing that can bring him back." Maria eyes widened, she looked around. Colorful lights flowing around, Maria was the last one to do something for Kadoh. She raised her hands in the air and collected a single orb of light; everyone looked around with surprise but also catches one orb of light. The lights moved towards Kadoh, slowly his eyes opened.

"Our child... really is the reason and answer to our questions." Maria smiled happily as she rested back into Shingo's arms. Kadoh sat up suddenly surprising everyone there, his legs moved closer to his body and he rested his arms on his legs.

"Everyone?" he asked curiously.

"Welcome home, Kadoh." Celia greeted him back into the world; he slowly nodded his head in confusion.

"I could hear a small light in my head."

"Hear a light?"

"It reminded me of Remia..."

"Who's that?"

I couldn't tell them it was the girlfriend of a Kadoh from a different dimension, that'd be way too much of a plot twist, but to think Remia is the 'riyu' in this world... it's not bad. "Remia is... someone who lights up this world." this great hope of light is what brought us together and is the miracle in this online game, a Dragon Piece. I held out a bright dragon Piece in my hand. Thank you, Riyu. Next time, i'll stretch out my hands for everyone else and this time I don't have dying as part of my mindset. We departed from the town, the townsmen finally coming to understand their mistakes. We head for the next Town we had in mind to go to next.

"Bye, Maria-san, Shingo-san."


	5. Chapter 5

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 5: I'll be Happy

Opening song: Happy Dive By Nana Mizuki Ending song: Astrogation By Mizuki Nana

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

-Quadrant I-

"So, where to next? Oh wait, this is my first time with you guys. Tehe~!" Celia giggled, closing her eyes with her tongue out as she placed her left hand behind her back.

"We're going to the fire town, 'Euryhschalis' (E-You-Are-Scowl-Liss)." I said with a sigh. "Why are you following us anyways, Celia?"

I was sick of being 'Errand Girl'. Plus, the town can work without me and it feels more fun being with you guys!" Celia giggled "Kadoh chan~!" a chill went down my spine, I turned around.

"Could you stop calling me that?" I asked with a weak voice.

"No~" she replied in a melodic tone with a smile as she tilted her head to the side. "So, Fire Town. What's that?" she changed the subject.

"It's a very huge town to entertain people with horse racing, circus, and many other crazy things. I'm not a party girl though." Asuna responded.

"Holocaust Tea Party Eleven." Pearl had gathered our attention, "sometimes people will get hectic and there'll be a disagreement. Then they get into a big WAR known as the holocaust tea party, so far there have been ten of them."

"So you think there's going to be an Eleventh one?" I asked, she slowly nodded with a sad face.

"Don't worry! If push comes to shove i'll call my horses and we'll get out of there!" Celia patted Pearl's back, I looked back. Pearl was looking at the ground with a sad face that eventually turned into a smile as she blushed slightly, I turn back glad. Seems like they'll be able to work fine together.

"Kadoh, I think we're here." We all stopped near the Town, we were shocked by the size of the Town. It was bigger than the Roman Empire or even double it's size!

"This is Fire Town, Euryhschalis?!" Celia asked as if panicking.

"I might find a good house to stay at here. Ah, but it might be pretty hectic..." Asuna though aloud, she then glared at me with awkward eyes. "How much col do you have anyways Kadoh?" I began to panic, I couldn't let anyone know I had a whole lot more col than any other player plus if they knew what level I were they'd all freak out in a matter of no time at all. "Well, it doesn't matter. I know you're a good person and I don't want to pressure you."

"Thank you, Asuna-san..." I sighed, wearing a smile of relief.

"Mm, I also won't gossip about you cross-dressing." Celia nodded.

"Celia..." I cried tears of happiness.

"O-Onii chan... I'll keep that time you defeated a dragon and gained a bunch of rare items a secret." Pearl said as she blushed.

"Pearl..." My tears stopped flowing out from my eyes as my body naturally stood up tall. I could feel a cold stare piercing through my back. Through the cold serene scenery, a scorch and hot-blazed blade becoming my embodiment of a dark perspective. I looked right, Pearl had tearful eyes with her small gentle fists on her chest. Celia fell on her two knees with her small tiny fists wiping her non-stopping tears from her closed eyes. I looked back at Asuna; she had stopped glaring at me and shrugged her shoulders in a worried state. We knelt down on the ground on our right legs and cheered up the two, eventually they stopped crying and we went into Euryhschalis.

"WOAH, Dekai (It's big!) Hiroi! (It's wide!)" Celia twirled into the town with a sign of happiness.

"Well i'll-" I tried to move but something tugged onto the back of my shirt, i looked back. To my surprised, it was Pearl and Asuna who were also glaring at me with anger. "Go?" I at least finished my sentence.

"Dame! (No!)" the two said in unison, Celia looked at me questioned.

"We don't need you getting kidnapped again!" Asuna complained. I had recalled that awkward time when I cross-dressed as a girl and was kidnapped/ almost raped. I shivered with a bad feeling.

"Let me go, please..." I struggled to break free and slowly moved forward but they wouldn't move a budge. "Toi...let..." my gut pushed inward as I tried to hold in the urge. They looked down as the ground embarrassingly and letted go, I quickly entered a big public bathroom. "Ah, it stinks. Why do we always have to be the messy ones?" I covered my nose. I sat down on a toilet and sighed happily. Suddenly a loud 'BANG' sound surprised me, my toilet seat suddenly started shaking as I put back on my pants "Eh? What?" The ceiling suddenly slid opened, the toilet flying into the sky at extreme speeds with thrusters on the bottom. "EEEEHHHHHHH!?" I started crying as it went further into space. "I have to pee...WWAAAAAHHH!H!" the toilet suddenly dropped down at a fast speed, I closed my eyes as it hit the ground. I slowly opened my eyes with surprised, I looked around at the many people staring at me. Then I looked up at the hole in the ceiling and that I had dropped in a casino place, "Hehehe..." I tried to laugh it off, the people held long guns in their hand and started giving chase as I quickly ran away. I was in the large crowdie part of the town blending in with the people, when I thought they left I quickly separated from the huge crowd and sighed with relief.

"THERE HE IS!" I didn't look back but instead continued running with all the speed I had, for some reason I felt oddly faster today. I looked back at the crowd of people who were near me.

"This way!" I turned left, a girl's voice coming from an alleyway as an arm grabbed me and pulled me in. I tried to shake off from the person who was holding me. "Shh, be quiet! They'll find you!" I stopped trying to struggle and did as she said, when they left she said and letted go of me. I tried to catch my breath, not much coming back to me. She looked back at me with surprise, I also looked up to her with a surprised face. "Y-You were a girl?" looked down at my clothing and body, blushing harder than ever. So that's what that blown-off toilet was about! She told me the next time I went to the toilet I'd changed into a girl's body to test out how much better I am in different bodies.

"Wow, you really gave them a run." I looked up curiously at the girl who looked at me with surprise. "Ah, sorry. I'm Sasahegara Revolu (Weigh-vo-loo)." she looked around 18 years old and had long dark blue hair with a short white top hat on with a blue line. She wore a dark blue shade of a leather shirt with blue jeans. "Are you okay?" I nodded curiously looking at her still, was she a horse rider? "you should be fine now." she pushed me out of the dark alleyway, I turned back and still looked at her. "is something wrong?" I came back to my senses and blushed, I bowed down quickly

"U-Umm... Thank you very much!" I blushed even more. she was leaning on a wall with her right knee up and her left leg laying forward. She turned to me and smiled.

"Now, get going." she told me but something wouldn't let me separate from her. She looked at me with surprise and sighed. She got up and walked to me, bending her knees so she could pat my head. I was actually in a pretty small body. "No choice then, let's go." she said with a smile, for some reason I nodded my head with a slight feel of happiness. She held onto my right hand as we walked in the town and played on some of the rides/ amusement park like places. We sat on a bench eating ice cream with our hands still connected like this for the entire day, i felt a piece of sadness in her heart. Maybe I stayed with her so I could find out what it was. "Hehe, you're really a stubborn one!" she giggled. "Oh, can't let the ice cream melt." she bit the last chunk of the cone and gulped down the last bit, she looked at me with a smile I returned back to her. She stared down at the ground with sad eyes.

"Revolu-san?" I asked worried as she gripped her hand tightly to mines.

"You know, I had a younger sister but we were separated at birth and I never got to talk to her or see her. Everyone I knew that was part of the family had died, my mom died of cancer and my dad committed suicide. The only butler we had got in a car accident, luckily I managed to get out of it with only a few scratches. Me being alone I didn't have enough power alone to keep the house or anything so everything was taken away and I had to live on the streets until I had enough money to rent an apartment but that was until I was 14 and I was only 6 at that time. A few months later when I rented the apartment a letter appeared one day on my dining table, I checked the contents." she started crying "It was a letter from my father that got lost during its delivery, it was a message to the older me that I had a younger sister but she also died because she received her weak body from our mother. My dad had committed suicide because his company got bankrupt and he couldn't support the living expenses for me and him. Eventually he started looking for jobs and everywhere people would insult my mom, it tear up my dad until one day he decided to commit suicide."

That story tears a hole through my heart, I couldn't move. my head dropped down as tears slowly started dripping. "Why..." she looked at me with surprise "WHY'S THERE ALWAYS RAGE AND SORROW IN THIS WORLD!?" I shouted.

"I don't know, the fact that I want to live beyond that fact is the truth though."

"Revolu-san... I can't be a replacement for your sister but, I'm here to protect you!" I looked up at her as tears starting coming out my eyes, she smiled and took out her handkerchief.

"You can't, you're still young. I'll protect you. That was the first time I heard you say 'watashi', it sounded pretty cute.

I gritted my teeth. "How can you still joke around like that!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Sorry. It was just a joke." I looked up as she wiped my tears off, I was surprised to see that she was crying despite all the joking around she had did.

"U-Umm... Revolu-san i'm sorry! So, please don't cry!" I looked at her with a worried expression that startled her.

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

"But-"

"Even if I don't know how my sister's like, i'm sure this is how she wanted me to be like." she tried to cheer me up. "Thanks for worrying about me. But, what we should focus on is the future that'll we'll overtake." I nodded, giving her some time to release her sorrow.

"I-I'm Tsukimiya Kadoh!" I bowed to her. She looked at me with surprise. She smiled and patted the back of my head which surprised me. She softly placed her head on top of mines.

"You're such a strange kid." I giggled to that, I was actually 14.

"Ah, Kadoh-chan you shouldn't do that!" she puffed up her cheeks and softly flicked my forehead which pulled my head back up. "We spent the whole day playing but you should be finding a safe place to stay at!" she explained. I giggled as she looked at me questioningly.

"I'm staying with three big Onee chan-Tachi (group), they always find me." I laughed it off, but she looked at me with eyes of suspicion.

"Sounds like they get mad if you're up late and get in trouble." I froze, Revolu sighed. She got up with her hand still holding my left hand. "Let's go, i'll walk you home." I nodded and got up.

"So, where to?"

"Uh, actually..." I lightly scratched my right cheek with my eyes scattering. "We just came here and I got separated from them."

"EEEEEHEHEHHEHEHEH!?" I blushed and looked down. "When?"

"When I went to use the bathroom..."

"How could you lose them in the bathroom!?" she place the back of her left hand on her forehead as her head laid back a little.

"I-It's not like that!" I shouted, "I-I went and sat on the toilet and then it burst up with thrusters on the bottom of it!" she looked at me with an 'oh really' face but then laughed.

"I see, that's why they were following you." I realized what she was talking about, causing me to blush more. "Let's go." I nodded, feeling displeased, how was I going to explain this to the three and especially those two out of the three!?

"AHHHHH!" I pointed to a group of three girls and quickly covered my mouth hoping Revolu wouldn't notice.

"Aha..." she smirked sinisterly as she walked up to the three girls, I dragged her back but she continued pushing forward. The three girls looked right at us with curious expressions on their faces.

"I believe this is your girl."

"EEEHEHEHEHEHE!?" the three girls said in unison.

"No! I mean... didn't this girl travel with you?" Revolu-san said as she waved her left hand trying to clear the confusion. The three girls chattered for some time before all glaring at me with eyes filled with rage.

"Kadoh!" they said at the same time.

"Y-Yes!?" I stood up tall and tried to clear any confusion.

"What did you do this time!?" Asuna yelled.

"N-No you guys got it wrong, more like he helped me..."

"Eh?" Asuna wondered.

*Scene transition, the four girls sitting around the four-seated dining table while Kadoh sadly sat on the ground*

" I see, sorry for all the trouble." Asuna said cheerfully.

"No, more importantly should you treat Kadoh-chan respectfully?" Revolu asked confusing the girls, they looked at me with a bit of understanding. Asuna frowned,

"I know I should put less restraint on Kadoh but if I do... i'm afraid he might run into trouble." the other two nodded with a gloomed face.

"True, but it's not necessarily all Kadoh-chan's fault but rather the ones who are pursuing her. Kadoh-chan be more careful okay?" I nodded, the other girls smiling with relief.

"Then we won't have to make you be so much restrained." Pearl said with a happy tone.

"I could care less but, care about your life some more Kadoh. Like that time..." Celia thought.

"Well, I should get going." Revolu-san stood up and turned at the door as she pointed a thumbs up towards me.

-Quadrant II-

I looked down nervously beyond the two big glasses of the hotel room windows in front of me. It was a pretty tall height, nobody could survive a fall from this far. Normally when you get scared by things like this in movies you see a character tends to fall down at a big height in that movie.

"It's tall huh?" I looked at Celia who was twirling around, she stopped to look down. "I sure shouldn't fall down from here." the way she structured her sentence was strange but I ignored.

"It annoys me to see Onii-chan in a smaller body though..." Pearl complained. She slowly patted my head repeatedly which started to get on my nerves but I controlled myself.

"Umm... Pearl-san? Do you mind if you stopped patting my head?" she giggled, covering her mouth and shaking her head as she continued to pat my head. "Pearl-san!" she laughed and stopped covering her mouth, I found this really frustrating.

"So Kadoh, how did you get a girl body anyway?" Asuna asked. I sighed explaining to them that it was part of an 'experiment' to see how my body would interact with this world compared to others. After I got used to the system my original body would be the greatest one to use, that is if they have an avatar for it...

"Then, Then! We don't have to be embarrassed about anything and can just strip right!?" Celia asked, the other two girls faces flushing with a bright red. "Besides, i'm sure Kadoh must've used that body plenty..." she looked at me with an evil smile and made me blush.

"I-I never done that..."

"Oh, so you never was in the bathroom as a girl?"

"That, well I was but... I had to pee and there was really no choice! Don't worry, I went to the men's side!" Asuna and Pearl dropped down on the ground in defeat. "As... a girl?" Asuna asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"If you're a girl you go to the girl's bathroom!" Asuna complained.

"But wouldn't that have made you two angry!?"

"Not if you're a girl! It's more embarrassing to see a girl mistake the men's bathroom for the girl's..." Asuna sighed.

"Wha- i'm a boy!" I shouted.

"But you're in a girl's body and you have to adapt to it right?" Asuna asked. "That means you have to know how to fully use it!" My face flushed completely red, I can't believe the usually annoying Asuna had said something embarrassing. "We can't change the fact that you're a girl now so we'll have to adjust our lifestyle to that. Come on let's change, you too Kadoh." Asuna started pulling up my shirt.

"Wait!" I blushed and softly pushed down her head.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, we're all girls after all." Asuna said continuing to pull off the shirt.

"No wait!" Pearl was still wearing just a bra and panties, she started to help Asuna. "Why do I feel like you two are just having fun with this!?" the two had an evil smile on their faces. "Asuna-san!"

"You won't be able to boss us around all the time, come on get changed." Eventually I was forced to wear cute pajamas, I blushed feeling more embarrassed. Someday i'd get them for this...

"Then Kadoh-chan, you're sleeping on that pillow." Pearl pointed to part of the bed near the middle, I jumped down pushing the side of my face on the pillow as I sighed, my cheeks still felt hot. "Areh? Kadoh-chan actually did something 'girly' for once." Pearl said with surprise. "I have no doubt she'll fit now." the other two girls nodded which made me blush even more.

"Come on, i'm turning off the lights." Asuna said, she had turned off the lights.

-Later, we were all sleeping on a big giant bed after changing into our pajamas. I looked up at the dark ceiling with the lights in the room turned off-

"Kadoh." I looked left at Asuna.

"Do you want to go back home?" I nodded. She suddenly hugged me which surprised me a lot, why was Asuna being so nice suddenly? Was she always this nice? "There are two certain goals in this world, ones we can't forget. To live and to find a reason of why we live. No game has no meaning, that's why they're made. Kadoh, I promise i'll protect you and everyone else that I hold dear to me. I won't let go of any of them. No matter what." I slowly felled asleep in Asuna's arms.

"D-D-Da-DAHHHH! Kadoh, Asuna!?" I slowly opened my eyes and met another pair of eyes in front of me, Asuna smiled.

"Good morning. Kadoh-chan." I nodded, when I realized what state I was in I quickly sat up and buttoned my shirt, I looked at Asuna who was just laughing. "You were sweating a little so I thought i'd clean it off for you."

"I-I can do it myself!" I blushed more.

"Not while you're asleep." Asuna laughed, teasing me.

"No fair Asuna-san! I wanted to touch Kadoh-chan's body too!" Wha-?

"DUWAAAHHHH!" I pulled down my shirt Pearl had tried to lift up; she finally gave up after some time and puffed her cheeks. Celia had started laughing at the window; we looked right with a big sweat drop.

"Euryhschalis! I'm coming for you, Watch Out!" she suddenly disappeared to our surprise.

"Seems like we have a greater threat." The two nodded to what I said. We quickly got dressed; I put on a bright orange skirt with a green t-shirt. Asuna and Pearl thought it wasn't good looking but we were in a hurry so they saved that for later. We ran in the Town looking for her, I suddenly stopped. I noticed across from this street from an alleyway Revolu had held on to her left arm, wearing a pair of black jeans and a torn blacked blazer I ran towards her, and noticed her left leg and right arm bleeding with massive blood. She noticed me, putting on a big black cloak to cover her wounds. "Revolu-San..." I said worried.

"I'm fine, Kadoh-chan. Don't tell anyone about this, especially to your friends. I don't want to get you guys involve with the darkness in this town." my eyes widened, was it that conflict where people would get angry and start fighting each other. Don't tell me she tried to stop it all by herself. "Ah, don't cry please..." I was surprised, I touched my cheeks surprised to feel tears.

"Revolu-san! You shouldn't do something so dangerous by yourself! I'll help you!"

"No, I can't afford... I don't want to lose you or anybody else I love!" she said as she tried to stay up from the great pressure on her right leg and arm. She slowly walked away, I tried to follow her.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" she said in a very loud voice that scared me and caused me to freeze. I looked up, she had suddenly disappeared. I gritted my teeth, "WHY!? WHY!?" I looked down and started running without stop.

Why did she do that!? Why wouldn't she let me help!?

-Flashback-

"I could care less but, care about your life some more Kadoh. Like that time..." Celia thought.

"Take care of yourself." Asuna said.

-End of Flashback-

I wiped my tears. "Revolu-san, you stupid!" I bump into something and fell down on my but, when I looked up it was a big bar with tables used for gambling. Casino, Pool, Poker, etc. I noticed nobody was playing though, I poked inside and was shocked by what I had saw. Revolu-san was fighting the people in there. "Why Revolu-san? Why do you attract so much attention to yourself? I want to protect you too..." Suddenly a light glowed in my cuddled hands, I looked inside suddenly a weapon forming in one of my hands. I looked at it with a smile, "Thank you, Cardinal System. For lending me power." I jumped into the bar, some people noticing and looking at me as they charged to me. I had a black scepter in my hand with an end looking like an ice cream cone upside down but it was completely white and no marks at all. I slashed the many people with the tip of my scepter, it then opened down like an orange being peeled as a big powerful purple-pink blast came out of it and hit a few other players. I looked forward, gritting my teeth. She was still so far away... my Scepter suddenly changed as it was replaced by a new weapon, I held a blade staff with a small blade on top and a bigger slightly curved blade on the bottom with a green orb on the weapon just below the blades. Now that I remember, The scepter had a purple orb below the white cone like thingy. I smiled thinking that it was an interesting idea. I stabbed into a bunch of players, with all my might I swing my scepter with them and hit a bunch of other players. I looked at my front with a big smile and giggled. "Revolu-san, wait for-" suddenly a blade went through the back of my chest, when it got pulled out I fell to the ground as a pool of blood started to cumulate. I frowned. "Why? Why are humans always so eager to kill? WHY ARE WE ALWAYS SO STUPID!?" turned my staff towards the ground, the blades turned into multiple smaller blades that formed something like octopus legs as it hit the ground. The small blades separated from the staff and glowed with a light green color, hitting the players around me.

"WHAT!?" the players asked.

"It's a poison-type weapon, Paralysis. Now you guys won't be able to move for a while. I looked around trying to find the guy who had stabbed me, to my surprise I couldn't find him. "HEY! Which one of you guys stabbed me!?" I asked as I held my injured chest.

They looked around confused, "There was never someone like that."

"THEN who stabbed me!?" They looked at my chest that was starting to bleed and make my shirt completely red.

"Hey, are you alright?" a guy asked.

"You're asking me now... even though you guys were trying to hurt me before." they kept completely quiet, I continued moving forward though I had to slide on my knees to get their. I looked around surprised to see many players looking at me with surprise, they moved clearing a path for me. I looked forward and smiled, "Revolu-san!" she turned around and looked at me with shock. I suddenly started to feel dizzy and my head hit the ground. I heard the words "KADOH-CHAN!" before I fainted.

i woke up on a huge white bed, I looked around. It was a small room with just a rolling chair and desk, the floor was just wood. It doesn't look like this room's been used a lot. I sighed, they were probably wondering why I can bleed in this game. That was always a bad habit of my body, whenever I see someone in pain I can feel their pain or something similar. That always felt terrible but in a way it helped me get closer to some people. Yes, like Asuna-san and Pearl or even Celia... I turned around to look at the door that had opened. Revolu-san was carrying a plate with food on it as she was crying, I looked at her worried. She put down the plate on her desk and suddenly hugged me surprisingly.

"U-Umm... Revolu-san?"

"Don't make me worry about that Stupid!"

"But..."

"YOU'RE MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER! Got that!?" I looked at her tears flowing out form her closed eyes, I started to cry too. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Then, promise me you won't do it either!" Her eyes open with surprise, she nodded with tears.

"Revolu-san..." she looked up with a smile.

"Yes?"

"About this. I was fully cautious and knew everyone at my surroundings but for some reason a blade pierced through my chest."

"What do you mean?" She asked with her tears stopping and confused.

"Meaning there's a ghost in this game, no I saw the ghost's face."

"Who was it?! I'll get revenge!" I frowned and looked down, tears still coming down.

"Your imouto (little sister)." she looked down with a shocked face, she grabbed her head with both of her hands.

"It's a lie! IT'S A LIE!" she started yelling and crying and moaning at the same time. I looked away with a sad expression on my face.

"Revolu-san, it's okay if you don't believe me..." she looked at me with surprise.

"No... It's not that I don't believe you but, why would she be doing this?" More tears started to come down as I frowned.

"Because she hates you so much that she loves you."

"Eh?"

"When she left the world she still remained in a spirit form, and seeing you have so much fun with the family made her feel so sad. That's why, she probably killed your mom, dad, and butler. So that you could feel the same lonely pain and despair that she had went through." her eyes widened as she grabbed her hair with both hands.

"I...did that? I caused her to kill my parents and the butler who took care of me until I was old enough and mature!? Why didn't I realize sooner?! If I called out to her... this never would've happened!" she started crying really loud and aching pain.

"Listen to me, Revolu-san!" I held her left hand in my right hand, she looked up with her tears still flowing. "In this world, you can communicate to her. Tell her what she's doing is wrong or side with her because you're her older sister." she looked down.

"I can't do that, I can't tell her that killing is the right thing to do because it's not! What should I do!?"

"Then, Revolu-san. You have to prove that she's always, promise that you'll always stay by her side. Then she'll understand, and maybe someday she'll learn how to trust society."

"Kadoh-chan..."

"I can't help you with this."

"Why?"

"Because you two are sisters, this is something you two will have to decide for yourselves."

"I see, thank you Kadoh-chan." I nodded

"U-Umm...Revolu-san." I looked down nervously.

"What is it? Kadoh-chan?" she asked with a smile on her face which caused me to blush more.

"Could you... stop hugging me now?"

"No, this is punishment for making me worried. I was so scared you'd die." I giggled. "W-What are you laughing for?"

"No reason." I wiped my tears still laughing.

"You're a strange one Kadoh-chan. I'm surprised a kid like you can be so mature."

"I-I'm not a kid" I shouted.

"Yes, yes." she smiled and patted my head.

"Hmpfh!" I puffed my cheeks and looked away, we both laughed.

"Revolu-san, whatever you do don't ever make your little sister feel lonely again." she nodded. "Don't let yourself feel lonely either, you two are there for each other." she giggled.

"You sound like my elementary teacher!" I blushed. "She was my favorite one though." that fact that it was a 'she' made me blush more. "She was so young..."

"Jeez stop teasing me!" I moved my hand as small fists that hit her, she blocked with her right hand and still laughing. I puffed up my cheeks, "You tease!"

It was still pretty early in the morning, we walked outside of the apartment building Revolu-san was staying in.

"Then, i'll get going." she waved back.

"Revolu-san!" She looked back, startled. "Promise me that you won't get in a fight involving the Town Conflicts, especially your sister." she paused for a long time before nodding.

"I promise. Then Kadoh-chan, promise me you won't do anything risky!" I nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't die!" she smiled.

"If you meet my sister first, I want you to treat her like you treat me." She said before she left, I nodded my head. When I do meet her, will she try to kill me again like she did last time? Can we become friends?

-Quadrant III-

"Kadoh-chan? Mou... he's always causing us trouble." Asuna sighed.

"Really, and we haven't found Celia yet either." Pearl said.

"She's there." the two girls looked left, a girl with short purple hair pointed at a casino place. She turned to looked at Pearl and Asuna, she looked at them confused. "U-Umm..."

"A-Ah Arigatou gosaimasu! (Thank you very much!)" Asuna said. Asuna and Pearl bowed, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm Asuna." Asuna stood up.

"Pearl." Pearl stood up as she said her name.

"I'm Anaya." she giggled.

"Thank you, Anaya" Asuna and Pearl bowed again before running into the casino place. Anaya looked down with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Why... am I living in this world?" Anaya cried out quietly. "This world... there's no meaning for me to live in it."

"That's not true." Anaya looked right with a shocked face down to a girl. The girl looked up at Anaya curiously. "Are you okay?" the girl asked with a worried look. Anaya came back to her sense and shook her head.

"S-Sorry, you were too cute. It surprised me." the girl blushed; Anaya looked at her curiously as the girls face flushed red.

"F-Flattery won't get you anywhere! Hmph!" the girl puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms and looking away nervously.

"You're too Tsun! (Tsundere)" Anaya started laughing and holding her gut. The girl looked back with her cheeks still puffed up and looking like she would cry.

"Mou (geez) i'm not doing this because I want to dakare ne!? (You got it!?)" the girl said flustered.

"Hai Hai (Yes, Yes.)" Anaya wiped a tear as she was smiling. She looked down with a said face.

-Anaya whispered, "Even though I tried to kill you..."-

"Eh? what did you say?" the girl asked with a cute curious face causing Anaya to blush. Anaya cover her mouth and nose with her left hand, she quickly turned around.

-Anaya thought to herself, "Shoot, I almost fainted. She's too cute!" Anaya squealed in her mind. She cleaned her nosebleed with a tissue that she later threw into a trash can. The girl sweat dropped, thinking in her head "Why was her nose bleeding?"-

"Umm... Onee-chan!" Anaya looked at the girl. "I'm Tsukimiya Kadoh!" the girl said with a big smile across her face.

-Anaya thought in her head, "No good, she's too cute! Her smile is way too cute!"-

The girl laughed as a flock of birds were flapping on her, "Hahaha! That tickles!"

"I-I'm Anaya!" Anaya said, blushing and thinking how cute 'Kadoh-chan' was. She turned to Anaya with a smile.

"Shiteru yo (I know) you're Sasahegara Anaya right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Because..." Kadoh looked down at a bird that was peaked her index finger, she bended down to her knees and moved her finger closer to her as the bird followed. She had a sad smile on her face as she looked into the eyes of the bird, "You're an important friend to me." Anaya looked down with a sad face as tears slowly started to flow out from her eyes.

"You're lying, I barely even know you and you barely even know me..."

"That's why, Anaya-san. I want to feel you more, the pain in your heart. You can let it out, even if it'll hurt me more i'll accept it all." Kadoh turned to Anaya and hugged her as she slowly got up.

"Why?" Anaya asked.

"Is there a need for a reason? No, *shakes head* I lied. It's because I want to be your friend, I want to share my time with you and I want you to enjoy the time with me. If it's not you it won't be complete, my family and my friends." Anaya could feel the tears rolling down on Kadoh's cheeks.

"Sorry, if I realized sooner we could've already been great friends. You wouldn't have to had this much pain in your heart... i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Kadoh still crying, Anaya looked down and rubbed Kadoh's head.

"Kadoh-chan, don't cry. I's my fault, I've made you and my sister suffer so much. I thought if I letted her go through the same pain she'd understand how I felt, but I can't do that to anyone."

"But...But!" Kadoh looked up trying to speak out her words but she was still crying as her head kept moving back.

"Mou... you're starting to look like me when I was still sad to die... Don't cry." she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped off Kadoh's tears, Kadoh's hands making small fists near her eyes as the tears wouldn't stop. Anaya had bought ice cream for Kadoh, which eventually made her cheer up. Kadoh and Anaya were sitting at a bench. Anaya looked at Kadoh with awe, Kadoh licking the ice cream with a cute face and cute tongue. "K-Kawaii..." Kadoh blushed, she stopped licking and looked down at her feet.

"U-Umm... Anaya-san..."

"Yes!?" she answered with delight.

"I'm really embarrassed right now so could you stop staring at me while I eat?" Anaya kept quiet with a big smile on her face, Kadoh blushed and continued licking.

-Anaya's thoughts, "She's looking at one place the whole time! How cute!" Kadoh looked left at Anaya nervously, it was like obvious that she was teasing Kadoh in a way or finding this cute. Kadoh thought, "Mou Anaya-san... you're so...unfair..."-

"Ah, chotto (wait) Kadoh-chan, there's some cream on your cheeks" Anaya moved forward and sucked the cream on Kadoh-chan's cheek, Kadoh reacted crazily and moved back a little with a surprised expression.

"W-Wha, Anaya-san!?" Kadoh asked with surprise, Anaya giggled.

"Was that strange? That was my first kiss!" she laughed it off. Kadoh, looked down and blushed.

"Tsurui desu~(That wasn't fair)" Anaya giggled.

"But you don't hate me right!?" Anaya asked, Kadoh slowly blushed as she nodded.

"Hehe, you're cute."

"A-Anaya-san!"

"But it's true!" Anaya laughed.

"Mou, i'll get you back next time! And you ordered too big of an ice cream cone!"

"That's because you're too small!" Anaya smiled, patting Kadoh's head, Kadoh blushed as she slowly continued licking the cream.

"Well sorry for being small..." Kadoh mumbled.

"AH! Now I know what it feels like to have a little sister! I'm so relieved!" Anaya laid back on the bench and stretched her arms back as she groaned a little bit.

Suddenly we hard a big explosion from behind, I quickly shoved all the ice cream into my mouth.

"Aww..." Anaya looked at me with sad eyes.

"Now's not the time! Let's go!" I grabbed her right hand as we walked to the scene where the explosion had came from. My eyes widened as I saw Revolu-san surrounded by a bunch of players. I weapon formed in my left hand, a big staff with two curved blades on the top and bottom making it look like some kind of construction tool. I looked up at it, right under the Top blades it had a Gold orb on it, I smiled. "So this is my Ultimate weapon?" I hit everyone away with my staff and walked towards Revolu-san as I letted go of Anaya's hand to let her wait outside. "Revolu-san!" she turned and looked at me shocked. "You promised not to get involved with the Town's fights!"

"Sorry, I can't protect that promise. I don't want an Eleventh War, too many people will die this time including how many players have come here this month lately has passed thousands! I can't let them die because of pointless bickering!" I frowned; I quickly wiped out most of the players blocking our way.

"More importantly, you should go see your imouto first!" Revolu-san eyes widened, she nodded. We walked forward at a clear path, Revolu-san paused when she had eye contact with Anaya.

"You're...Anaya?" Anaya nodded. Revolu-san laughed.

"What the... we're supposed to be twins but you have shorter hair and purple hair." Anaya smiled sadly.

"Well, I did kind of quickly and I got affected by our mother. Plus I liked to dye my hair, though that was kind of hard to do in real life since I was a ghost..."

"I see." Revolu said with a faint smile. Anaya started crying and ran to Revolu, she hugged Revolu which surprised her.

"Sorry! I made you go through terrible things!" Revolu looked down with a gentle smile.

"It's okay, I made you feel more pain. You know, I haven't forgot. The first time I met you, there was a baby lying next to me. The first the we had eye contact, I knew there was something special about you. You were my little sister, that'll never change."

"Onee...chan." My eyes widened, a hand suddenly pulled Anaya back. A crazy guy with a knife in his right hand pointing to Anaya and his tongue sticking out with his eyes rolling at every place.

"Drop your weapon if you don't want her dead!" Revolu quickly dropped her weapon, the guy smiled. "Good." I quickly reacted, I took out my spiral cone purple orbed rod 'Prisoner' and tried to shoot him with the big laser as the two cones moved downwards but I was too late. He had stabbed Anaya in the chest and jumped left. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, the blast made Anaya's body disappear.

"goodbye... I'm glad I met you. Kadoh-chan, Onee-san..." were the last words we heard before the fight behind us started between players.

Revolu yelled furiously as she grabbed the guys collar who had stabbed Anaya "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" she slammed the guys body down on the floor, the guy had tried to stab her but instead she grabbed her Rocket Launcher and shot him three times. One in the head, chest, and gut.

"Revolu-san! STOP!" I cried out. She continued wreaking havoc, destroying multiple player's bodies and living them 'nearly alive'. I dropped down to the ground, there was nothing I could do to stop her...

-Flashback, Kadoh and Anaya was standing in line in front of an Ice cream stand-

"Hey, Kadoh." Kadoh looked at Anaya who was staring up at the sky. " I wonder how my big sister's like." Kadoh looked down with a smile.

"She's a great sister, she took care of me when I got lost and she fought for everyone else's sake no matter how injured her body was." Anaya laughed.

"How nice... I wish I could do that too." Kadoh looked at Anaya shocked.

"You shouldn't! You should treasure your life more.

"That's not what I meant, even when I became a ghost I still can't do things as much as regular people could because of my weak body... even raising my arms was a hard task that's why I envy her. My big sister, became the type of person I always wanted to be. Hey Kadoh, if my big sister got sad and I'm not there to save her I want you to cheer her up." Kadoh nodded not fully understanding the meaning of that sentence.

-End of Flashback, Kadoh heard a small voice echo through his head. "I believe in you, Kadoh-chan." the voice suddenly stopped making Kadoh tear up in the inside-

"Anaya... sorry." Kadoh slowly stood up, she fell down and hit the hard rocky ground. Slowly Kadoh got back up again despite the weak condition his body was in. Kadoh looked down, A dark shadow covering her eyes. "HYAAAAAHHHHH!" The gold-orb staff appeared in her hands, the name of the staff, 'Scorpion' "Scorpion, full burst capacity FLAME!" the staff got bigger and glowed in a yellow-crimsoned color, the four blades moved inwards as thee staff became a floating motor vehicle looking similar to a board or motorbike. Kadoh sat on, gold thrusters coming out from the back as the vehicle hit a bunch of players and knocking them out. Revolu looked left at Kadoh who stopped near her and lended out her left hand, Revolu grabbed the hand and hopped on as they continued driving through. Knocking out a bunch of players. "Revolu... I don't think Anaya would appreciate it if you killed for her sake."

Revolu looked down with a gloomy face. "There's no way that can be true, they killed the one I loved so now i'll kill them!"

"Revolu! Anaya wanted you to be the way you are, she thinks the you that fights for good is the ideal you, the you she wants to become!" Revolu grabbed my collar and pulled me next to her face.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!" she screamed, tears started to flow down both of our eyes.

"I do! Because... she was my friend! My loved, Onee-chan!" Revolu eyes widened, she letted go of me and looked away.

"Sorry, I got too out of it." I nodded with tears still flowing out, I grabbed the chest part of my shirt and looked at how wrinkled it was. She must've really been hurting inside...

After some time, we managed to beat all of the players and get them to agree to the thing they were arguing about. The next day, Revolu had came to our hotel room during night time.

"Eh? Birthday?" Asuna asked, Revolu nodded.

"Today's Anaya's birthday..." Revolu said.

"I see, that girl's..." Asuna and Pearl had looked down with sad looks on their faces, they knew what had happened to her since I told them the story.

"Ne, who's Anaya?" Celia asked curiously.

"My dead... imouto." Revolu answered with tears.

"Ah, sorry! I shouldn't have asked so carelessly..."

"It's alright, I just wanted to tell you four." Revolu left the room quietly which surprised me. 

"Don't tell me she's..." I thought aloud.

"Eh? What is it Kadoh-chan?" Celia asked, I quickly chased her. She noticed, quickly entering the elevator, I knew it would closed before I got there so I used the stairs. I pushed the down button on another floor, the elevator stopped. The doors opened which surprised Revolu. She quickly ran passed me and down the stairs. I slid down the stair case and followed her.

"Tch." she was walking too fast, I couldn't just fall and go down floors because there was no gap. I stopped sliding on the rail and gave a regular chase being able to catch up to her more easily. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Don't come near me!"

"Revolu! Please! Don't do it!" she ran out the first floor entrance.

"Umm... customer." I ignored the worker lady and dashed out the hotel to follow here, but when I got out she was gone. Asuna, Pearl, and Celia had caught up to me eventually.

"What happened?" Asuna asked.

"This is bad! Revolu is... she's going to die!" their eyes widened, we split paths looking for her on multiple streets and paths. I entered a 4-way phone call with my cell phone.

"Did you find her yet?" Asuna asked, we all replied with 'No'

"I did I got a hint." Pearl said. "There a strange white marking on part of an alleyway, I've never seen this marking other times I came here."

"I see it too!" Celia said.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"Parts of a triangle... they're just two diagonal lines facing a building though..."

My eyes widened, "Pearl! Your side?"

"Same." she responded. "Do you want me to send you a picture?" I suddenly stopped noticing white lines connecting more into the Town.

"No, i'm fine. I got a pretty good idea." plus the answers were right next to me. I ran forward towards the lines, I noticed Revolu standing in what was a hexagram that connected to other buildings. The lines glowed in a blue lights color and pushed me away, the blue lights moved up to the building sizes. "REVOLU! STOP!" she looked left to me with tears in her eyes and a sad smile.

"What's happening? Kadoh! Kadoh-chan, respond!" Asuna shouted.

"Kadoh-chan!" Pearl screamed.

"Call out everyone in the Town, now!"

"Why?" Celia asked.

"JUST DO IT! PLEASE!" I hanged up so I could focus on the situation. "Revolu stop! Anaya doesn't want this at all! It's completely different from what she wants!" she didn't moved an inch. "Revolu, please stop... REVOLU!" It was too late though, she had already moved up floating in the air. She didn't turn back to me and instead closed her eyes with a bright smile.

"Sayonara."

"Revolu! NOOOOOO!" I grit my teeth and pulled out all three orbed weapons. "Breakthrough!" I held all three weapons in both hands at the same time and stabbed the blue light which was acting as a barrier. My weapons dropped as I suddenly heard the stop of a heartbeat.

-Quadrant IV-

"Stupid, STUPID ME!" I grabbed all three of my weapons as they all turned into their different forms. I ridded on the Scorpion-vehicle and held the Prisoner-staff and Dissolve rod. The crimson thrusters hit the blue barrier as a burst of purple energy hits the barrier causing a crack in the barrier and causing it to break. I quickly stabbed my staff into the ground, causing Revolu to lose power and become paralyzed, she reawakened and tried to move but it didn't work.

"NO! Why'd you do that!?" she asked in anger.

"Anaya... I wanted to fulfill her last wish." Revolu looked down as she started to cry. A few minutes later, the hexagram had disappeared and Revolu was able to move again. She slowly stood up and slowly walked forward.

"I'm going home." I looked at her with tears in my eyes."

"Anaya... this was the right thing to do right?" I looked up at the sky as I asked Anaya mentally, though of course she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, Dear Anaya..." the girl started to tear up before she could finish.

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you..." she looked around with surprise, all the people in the town in this one room and outside singing this song for Anaya. She tears up, cuddled in her knees as she began crying.

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy birthday to you..."

-Revolu softly whispered "Anaya."-

"Yes." she looked up with surprise, glowing in a bright yellow color appeared Anaya in front of the table.

"A-Anaya?"

"Aaah... now my perfect image of a big sister got ruined." Revolu wiped her tears.

"Oh, be quiet. Hurry up and blow those candles, the cakes going to melt." Anaya smiled, she gently blew out the lights of the cake. Everyone in Town started clapping.

"Onee-chan, I'm glad I met you."

"W-What?" Revolu asked, wiping her tears off.

"Your strong heart, the courage to fight for what you think is right. I never had that kind of power, but no matter what, you were always finding a way to me and now I found my way to you."

"Still... Still... I wasn't able to protect you or make you have any good memories! All I cared for was myself..." Revolu cried out.

"That's not true, Onee-chan. Look around." Revolu looked around at the people all gathered here, "They were all saved by you because you didn't want anyone to feel the same pain or sorrow you felt. You're the one that protected them."

"I... did?"

"Yes." Anaya nodded her head. Revolu's face lit up with a smile. "I'm sorry too, I killed everyone that was important to you..." Revolu shook her head and walked around the table to hug Anaya.

"I'm okay already, because I have someone else to protect now, someone to share my precious time with... Anaya." Suddenly, the two looked around as the sound of metal started appearing from all around. When they looked around the house was trapped by bars of metal. The people walked closer with swords in their hands. Three girls jumped down and knocked out some people surrounding Anaya and Revolu. "Asuna, Celia, Pearl!" Revolu said.

"This world, i'll protect!" Asuna slashed in a circle, knocking down a bunch of people. Pearl did a roundhouse kick, causing other people to fall down. Celia then blasted away the people from the hallway.

"Come on, let's go!" Celia shouted! Revolu grabbed Anaya's left hand as they started running through the hallway, they opened the door. Blasting through the people with weapons in their hand.

"So they wanted to kill us all along..." Revolu whispered.

"It's okay, if we're here together. Everything will work out Onee-chan." Revolu nodded.

"Let's hide in this alleyway." Pearl said as the group walked into the alleyway.

"Wait, wouldn't they be able to trap us more in here!?" Revolu asked. Pearl smiled to Celia, Celia putted her index and thumb into her mouth and made a loud whistle. A horde of horses suddenly came into the alleyway.

"Get on!" Celia shouted. They each got on individual horses. "Grab on tightly!" They did as she said, the horse jumped on the walls and got onto the rooftops of two different buildings as they started moving forward. Jumping roof to roof, Celia looked down and gritted her teeth. "The whole Town is full of people!" the horde of horses went down and hit a bunch of people out of their driveway. "Aahhh!" the group looked back, Celia had gotten stabbed on the side of her waist and fell down.

"Celia!" Asuna and Pearl shouted!

"GO!" the horses moved at a faster speed to what Celia wanted,

"Celia!" Asuna and pearl shouted out but they were already too far. "Why did she have to die...?" Asuna cried out with her fists on the horses back.

"She saved us, i'm grateful for that. That's why... I won't let her life be wasted!" Revolu pulled out a big spiral drill shaped weapon and whacked a lot of people with it.

"Celia..." Pearl cried out, making Revolu wonder.

"Where's Kadoh-chan anyways!?" Revolu cried out. Anaya looked down and went into deep thoughts.

"Don't tell me, she's...! Onee-chan turn around!" Revolu didn't question, she nodded and commanded the horses to turn back with a whistle. "STOP!" Revolu whistled again, the horses stopped in the middle of the street.

"This is... where I tried to revive you..." the four noticed a figure on the ground in a pool of blood. They quickly jumped off their horses and ran to the figure. Anaya picked the figure up so that the person was facing them.

"No... Kadoh-chan." Anaya cried out on her chest.

"What...happened?" Revolu asked.

"I didn't realize, Kadoh-chan had wasted her life to bring me back to life." Revolu's eyes widened. "But it's too late... Kadoh-chan's been dead for a longer time now and it wasn't the real world he died in..." Anaya cried softly "Why Kadoh-chan? Why? I loved you so much..."

-Asuna hits the ground with her fists and knelt down-

"Is Kadoh-chan always going to die? No matter where we go?" Anaya face grew with anger, she grabbed Asuna's shirt angrily.

"What do you mean 'always going to die'?! how many times did he die!?" Asuna looked down depressed.

"Hey, Tell me!" Anaya kept pushing on pulling on Asuna's shirt.

"Anaya!" Revolu shouted, Anaya came back to her senses and letted go.

"Sorry." Anaya started crying more. "Sorry. Sorry, Sorry. Sorry."

"It's alright now." Asuna said with a sad expression.

"Anaya, he gave you back your body and life so treasure it." Revolu said, Anaya nodded.

"I will because to me... she was an important little sister." Anaya cried

"I see..." Revolu smiled, "You've also found your important little sister.

"Kadoh chan..." Anaya said, "Kadoh-chan! Kadoh-chan, Kadoh-chan, Kadoh-chan!" Anaya cried out. All the people gathered around. They looked at Kadoh with gloomy faces, they dropped their weapons. The group and Anaya looked around with shock as the people in the town had started praying and 'apologizing' for their selfishness.

"What have we done!?" A man asked frantically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A young teenaged girl covered her face and started crying. Asuna looked up, Orbs of lights started to fall down to the ground. The people grabbed them, all hoping for Kadoh's safety. The bright orbs moved and faded into Kadoh's chest, Kadoh's body glows a bright color as everyone waited to see if something would happen. Kadoh didn't move at all.

""No! Kadoh-chan!" Celia screamed, "Are you going to die again believing what you thought was right!? You told me didn't you!? That you'd protect everyone... WAS THAT A LIE!?" Celia knelt down and started to cry on Kadoh's chest alongside Anaya. When a tear fell on Kadoh's cheek the two noticed her eyes twitching and smiled.

"Kadoh-chan!" the two said in unison with a happy tone.

"What?" Kadoh asked in a cute voice with her eyes still closed.

"Open your Eyes!" Anaya said.

"I can't."

"Why?

"Mou...(I'm already...)" Kadoh placed her right hands on Anaya's left cheek. Anaya grabbed Kadoh's hand with her left hand.

"Mou?"

"Onaka-Tsuita (my stomach's hungry!" Everybody paused then laughed; Kadoh opened her eyes and laughed. "Oh wait, technically my stomachs gone in this game. How long does it take for it to regenerate?" Anaya looked at Kadoh startled, she giggled as a single tear flowed down her right cheek. "I'm glad..." Anaya opened her eyes with a smile. "Everyone smiled in the end..." Kadoh had a sad smile on her face as her left hand slowly fell down to her side, "Ana...ya..." her head tilted to the left as her eyes gently closed. "Kadoh-chan? Ne, please don't tease me. Please... wake up, Kadoh-chan!" Anaya screamed out in pain.

"Onii-chan..." Pearl cried.

"Was it not enough, our light?" Asuna asked to herself. As she grabbed a Dragon Piece that fell from the sky. "That's two..." she said with tears in her eyes. Anaya looked back at Asuna and wiped her tears off with her left fist.

"What's that?" Anaya asked.

"The reason why we're traveling around this floor, to collect the Dragon Pieces." Asuna answered.

"I see, if only you guys weren't doing that. Then Kadoh-chan wouldn't have died... she wouldn't have done something so stupid." Anaya looked down at Kadoh with despair.

-The town next day buried Kadoh and prayed for her safety. The girls looked down as they knelt to the ground placing flowers on Kadoh's tombstone-

"Why? Was she the only one that could bleed in this game?" A guy asked.

"Because... he had a terrible virus, now you guys know though. The damage you take affects your life in real life and if you die here you die in the world too. Yes, this was truly a 'Death Game' filled with violence and destruction... When will this cycle ever end? Or are we forced to continue in a hopeless circle?" Anaya questioned causing the people around to look down and question about their lives.

Kadoh, what would you have done If somebody else were to die in your stead?

-Scene Transition, it was dawn. Revolu stood near a horse as she looked at the four girls in front of her who were near the outside of Town-

"I see, you're going to travel with them?" Revolu asked.

"Sorry, i'm leaving all the trouble to you... even though we just met..." Anaya frowned.

"Don't worry, the Town is more peaceful now that there's a ruler." Revolu smiled. The girls were startled.

"The ruler as in...?" the girls wondered.

"Me." Revolu pointed with her left thumb to herself.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the group yelled out, Revolu chuckled.

"If you ever need anything call me, Anaya."

"Onee-chan... Thank you. No matter what, i'll always be with you even if the world turned against us." Revolu nodded as they did a pinky promise. the group turned back and walked out the Town.

"So... where to next?" Celia said in a sad tone as she remembered that Kadoh had decided where they went.

"We're heading Northwest so probably... The Crystal Town, Seijighome. (Say-G-Go-May) Pearl said.

"Seiji...Ghome." Anaya said, feeling a bit worried. "I have a bad feeling about that place."

"It can't be that bad of a place." Celia said.

"We'll be fine, if we're together." Asuna said, Anaya nodded.

"Don't worry!" Pearl patted Anaya's back, trying to cheer her up.

You're in my hear, Kadoh-chan. "Anaya-chan, everyone! Look forward!" Asuna said, everyone looked forward in front of them.

"Why..." Pearl said.

"This world is..." Celia continued.

"Different?" Anaya finished. In front of them was a girl, with short black hair. She had on a blue school uniform, the top in a black color with two blue lines from the back that connected and made a heart on the front of the uniform. The skirt was completely blue with two white lines that connected to the blue lines diagonally reaching out from the lines that made the heart as well. The girl looked back, on the left side of her hair that reached a little pass her eyebrows she had on a cute rainbow hairpin with a unicorn over it. She was holding in her two hands a school bag. Her orange-amber eyes stared curiously at the group.

"Good Morning." the girl said to the group which startled them, they all said 'Good Morning' out of sync. "Then, i'll get going." She turned back surprising the group as she continued walking downhill into the town.

"What was that?" Asuna asked, questioning the situation.

"No way..." Yes, I saw this same exact figure when we were crying about Kadoh's death in the other Town. What was she doing here? How did she get here faster and why were her clothes different? More importantly, who is she? Why does she had this awkward vibe to her?

"Cardal!" a small cub appeared next to the girl and started walking alongside her.

"Heeh... so she's a beast tamer?" Asuna said. Anaya glared at the two. "Her name's Cardal?"

"For now, let's go into the Town." the other girls nodded. They went in and looked around.

"Huh? She was here a few seconds ago." Celia said.

"Don't tell me she noticed us trailing her? This is bad, what should we do?" Asuna thought aloud.

"We don't have a choice, if she did. Let's find somewhere to stay and get something to eat for breakfast." Anaya said. After they found a hotel to stay in, they walked around they looked left and noticed a school.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the girls freaked out, they also noticed the girl from before in one of the glasses, with glasses on and taking noted on a higher floor.

"W-What's she doing there? And why's there a school here!?" Cardal looked down at them startled, she got up from her seat and walked away from the window. The four girls looked surprised as they saw Cardal walking to them.

"Why's there a school here?" Celia asked again, this time to Cardal.

"A teacher here decided to teach the young people in this game so that when we're back in the real world we're not stupid, eventually more people helped and we have a whole school system now."

"Wait, aren't you in the middle of class?" Anaya asked.

"I always finish quickly and first in the very start of the class so I usually have nothing to do, they even gave me this pass so I can walk out in the halls if I have nothing to do." Cardal said.

"Wow, that's an interesting story." Asuna said with surprise.

"Kind of, it's kind of boring though so I do some grinding when i use the pass to go out. It's pretty fun, though that can get boring too eventually. I know, why don't we spar?" The girl surprised the other four, she was moving at a fast pace. "I'll fight the four of you at the same time so don't hold back because I won't either." The four girls looked at each other before shrugging and accepting her 4 vs. 1 request.

"I didn't think this was possible..." Asuna thought aloud as the four moved back to distance themselves from the girl. The fight started, Asuna moved her leg back. Cardal suddenly appeared at her side which surprised her as Asuna was chopped at the back of her neck and fainted.

"What's... that speed?" Pearl asked. Pearl blocked a slash as Cardal suddenly appeared in front of her with her sword blocked by Pearl's sword. The girl was surprised.

"You caught up with my speed?" the girl disappeared again, chopping Pearl and knocking her out as well, she glared at Celia. Celia knees felt weak as she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Celia? what's wrong! Snap out of it!" Cardal vanished, appearing in front of Celia as she flicked her body down by flicking her forehead and causing her to faint. The girl turned her glare towards Anaya, which then turned into a surprised expression.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Anaya asked. Cardal touched her chest with a sad expression. She then looked up and was gone in an instant surprising Anaya. Anaya moved back with a slight blush as Cardal suddenly appeared in front of her with a startled face.

"When I look at you closer, my chest hurts." Cardal said with a sad face.

"Eh?" Anaya wondered.

"I feel like I've done something wrong to you." Cardal said.

"I don't think we've met before..." Anaya mumbled. Cardal stared intensely at Anaya making her feel pressured. The girl turned around and walked back slowly towards the school. "Let's go, Card." a small cub jumped to her left as they walked into the school.

"Card? Ah, I see. The cub's name is Cardal, but it'd be strange to say your own name when calling someone else so she abbreviated it." I looked at the name of the pet she had 'Cardal' which was also the same name she had.

Cardal turned around before she turned the corner in the hallway, "You girls are coming too." she then turned the corner.

"Eh?" Anaya wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 6: Burden of Ice

Opening song: Happy Dive By Nana Mizuki Ending song: Astrogation By Mizuki Nana

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

-Quadrant I-

"I'm Kurosatji (Kuro-Sachi) Cardal (Card-Dough)!" Cardal bowed with a smile on her face as she turned around and continued walking. I looked left at the Principal's Office and made a fake laugh. That girl... she just entered us in this school in a matter of seconds...

-Flashback, Cardal slammed the principal's office door open. The old guy behind the desk got scared and then sighed-

"Oh, it's just Cardal-chan... What is it?" he asked.

"These four are transferring."

"Eh?" I looked at her questioningly.

"But... we need adults who'll look after them and to sign the paperwork's for each student..." The old guy took out a handkerchief and wiped his sweat off. Cardal walked forward and lended out her left hand. "What?"

"All the paperwork, hand it to me." The guy did as she said, she quickly scanned the papers. "I understand." She took out a pen and begin filling every single packet with about 8 pages each finishing in only 4 minutes. "1 minute of signing for all of them, now they're officially students and can start as of today so long as they participate in class activities."

"Eh?" The principal sweat dropped, Cardal turned and looked at me with a smile.

"All Set!" Cardal grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"Chotto... why'd you do that?"

"Because... you girls looked sad. I wanted to cheer you all up."

"Well, you're a girl too..." she paused and then laughed.

"Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. But, just because i'm a girl doesn't mean i'm not strong! Even I had stopped fights before... even though some people actually try to stop me..." she looked down.

"Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Then i'll do it right now!"

-End of flashback, I finally stopped walking when I reached our classroom. I dragged the three who were still asleep across the floor as I slid the door open. Everyone looked at us with surprise-

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." the students started whispering about how beautiful or cute we were.

"Come on! Asuna, Pearl, Celia! Wake up!" I whispered to the three, they slowly woke up. they looked around confused and quickly stood up as they now realized what was happening.

"Come, introduce yourselves." the female teacher moved so we could write on the chalkboard, we wrote our names on the individual places on the chalkboard.

"Asuna."

"Pearl."

"Celia."

"Anaya." the class applauded, we looked around with surprise. The teacher told us our class seats. Mines is at the very back in the second row in the back on the 7th column so I was kind of close to the window with one seat at the left. The five girls around me in the front, left, right, and the two diagonally in front looked back.

"Welcome to Urikaze Mei High school" the girls said in unison, I nodded.

"Come on girls! Pay attention!"

"Yes!" They said in unison again, I could tell they were really close friends. The girl in front of me turned back again. "Anaya-san, meet us at the rooftop okay?" I nodded silently. She smiled and turned forward. After that class we had lunch break, I went upstairs to the rooftop where I saw the five girls chatting. They noticed me and waved; I gently smiled and sat down near the chains where they were seating at.

"Anaya-san, sorry to bother you... i'm Ayumi." I realized she was the girl in front of me who invited me to lunch. She had pink short hair and red eyes.

"Thank you Ayumi, but i'm alright. I already got my food anyways." They all looked in awe as I pulled out a lunchbox from my bag and opened it to reveal a gourmet of delicious food put in one complete lunch box

"WOAH! Amazing Anaya-san! Where did you get such an amazing lunch box?! Did you make it yourself?" A girl with short green hair and glasses asked, her blue eyes glowing in awe.

"No." I shook my head. "Cardal-chan gave it to me." the girls jaws dropped.

"That CARDAL-SAN!?" the five asked in unison, I nodded wondering what was so surprising to them.

"Is it that awkward?" the five nodded in unison.

"She barely talks to anyone; she's the quiet-type!" I nodded. "She looked pretty happy though and could talk to the principal a lot."

"Wha, she was smiling when she was with you?" A girl with long purple hair and green eyes asked, I slowly nodded. the girls cried and covered their eyes with their arms. "Nobody has ever to been able to seen her smile!" the five said in synchronization.

"Tell me, did she look cute when she was smiling?" I nodded, though blushing slightly. A girl with short red hair and yellow eyes had asked me.

"Kyuu!" a girl with long orange hair had squealed, she opened her purple eyes and looked at me with a smile. "Umm... can I have a bite?" I nodded, she took her chopsticks and grabbed a piece of omelet "Mmm! It's so good! So this is Cardal-San's cooking!"

"Now, Now. Calm down Clara." a girl with long green hair and twin tails said, her pink eyes glowing as she stared at the omelets. "Can I have some?" I nodded my head, she took the biggest omelet.

"Ahh! No fair!" The pink hair girl asked along with the other four, I just nodded as we exchanged our food completely. "Ah, sorry Anaya-san!" I shook my head. "That's alright, I think her food tasted way out of this world too.

"I'm Clara." the girl with orange hair said.

"I'm Uruel (U-Real)." the girl with red hair blushed and bowed her head.

"I'm Tamo!" the girl with purple hair said aloud.

"Kirameku desu~!" Kirameku, the girl with green hair said with a big smile. "My stomach's so full!" I smiled; I looked at the opened rooftop door with surprise. The staring eyes had moved back with surprise. Was that...?

"Kirameku, you tell Clara to calm down but you took the biggest piece..." Ayumi putted her chopstick in her mouth with her cheeks puffed.

"Does it matter? We all got a piece~!" Tamo said with a sign of satisfaction.

"But.. I kind of wanted some more like Ayumi said..." Uruel sighed.

"I wanted to ask this, is it okay?" the girls nodded. "Who founded this school?" The girls shook their head.

"It's not the principal." Ayumi said

"Eh?"

"Some guy just founded the school and left it to who he thought was most responsible. According to the principle he had something to do with 'Milky Seaside'..." Tamo said, thinking about the last part.

"What's Milky Seaside?" I asked, they looked at me with surprise.

"No way..." Uruel said with a scared face.

"You don't know what it is!?" Kirameku asked, I shook my head.

"It's a famous cafe south from here, you should check it out." Clara finished, I nodded.

Milky Seaside... it sure sounded relaxing. "But isn't it a long walk?"

"Not if you use a Teleport Crystal." the five said in unison as I did a fake sarcastic kind of laugh.

"Except I don't have one." I dropped my head, with a sense of extreme depression in my voice they sighed.

Afterwards we had gym, I played volleyball with the five girls against another pair of girls. "AAAHHH!" Clara had tried to get the ball but she fell and tripped.

"Clara are you okay?" Tamo asked. Clara nodded.

"Be more careful!" Ayumi scolded her.

"Sou sou, (yes yes) we don't need our bossy boss to be getting any more tempered!" Uruel said giggling.

"Yay! Yay! Get mad!" Tamo said clapping her heads, Ayumi looked down and started blushing.

"Ah, she's blushing!" Uruel pointed to Ayumi.

"I-I'm not blushing!" the group laughed, I started laughing too. I looked left, noticing Cardal standing up and walking outside. I frowned. "Umm... girls." They looked at me confused. "I have to go somewhere, sorry." They looked at the two gym doors, understanding they nodded.

"Go get her!" they cheered. I ran outside as I quickly chased after her, she started to run away.

"Cardal-chan wait!"

"No! Ahhh!" she stepped on her shoelace, I quickly jumped forward and grabbed her before she fell down. I blushed, our faces were next to each other. I was knelt to the ground on my right knee as I carried her with both arms. "A-Arigatou..." we both blushed. She quickly got up as I letted go and got up as well. We looked opposite directions and down at the ground with embarrassment. When it finally went away we turned to look at each other, though Cardal was still looking away with sad eyes.

"Why you run away?" she kept quiet. "Hey, c'mon tell me." she looked downwards more. "Cardal-chan!" I grabbed her left arm, her face turned towards me. I was surprised as tears started falling down.

"Because... you wouldn't spend any time with me! The lunchbox I gave to you... You couldn't eat any of it and you lied about eating some!" I looked down. "I... I wanted you to play with me some more!" I looked at her with a smile; I embraced her and brought her closer to me.

"Nani? (What?) You're jealous?" I asked with a soft smile.

"I-I'm not jealous!" she looked away.

"You liar." she looked down. "Cardal-chan, i'll always be with you. I'll protect you. To me your... somebody important." Cardal-chan smiled and laid her head on my chest. "Wahh!" she pushed me down, I fell on my butt. I smiled and gently rubbed her hair with my right hand. "Kawaii..." The two of us had fallen asleep. When I woke up I looked around, we were still behind the gym room, I then looked at the clock on the wall. "This is bad! Cardal-chan wake up!" I shook her body but she wouldn't move or wake up, she had a soft smile on her face. I smiled and laid back again. "Well... whatever." I fell asleep again.

-During Midnight-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a loud scream, I sat up rubbing my right eyes softly. I looked at Cardal-chan who had gotten of me. She had her hands on her cheek and had a funny face. I laughed. "Now's not the time to laugh! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I did but you wouldn't wake up, plus you had a cute sleeping face so I was like 'well whatever'." Cardal-chan blushed and looked down.

"Still now we're locked in the school." Cardal-chan looked down. "What should we do?"

"Hmm... you're right, we can't break the gates and their too big to go over."

" We have to stay here for the rest of the night!?" Cardal-chan yelled out.

"Don't worry, this IS a game..." I replied back to her with a vicious laughter.

-Later the two of us were slowly walking with our two arms bended forward-

"I'm Hungry..." Cardal-chan said, I giggled.

"Let's go find somewhere to eat." Cardal-chan nodded. We stopped at a huge 24/7 opened restaurant called 'Infinite Square' we walked in surprised by the big space in here. We were greeted by a pair of one maid and one butler who took us to a table with two benches. The two of us sat on one of them.

"I'll pay." I told Cardal-chan.

"No! I'll properly pay my half..."

"Think of it as a way to repay you for giving me a lunch box and not waking you up."

"But-"

I whispered in her ear "I want to eat Cardal-chan's delicious food" her face flushed red as she hided under the table. I smiled and looked down to Cardal-chan who was hugging her knees in close to her. "Come on, if you don't come out and get what you want they'll skip us." Cardal-chan looked back with eyes as if she was going to cry.

"Stupid Anaya... you pervert." I blushed, that was actually pretty cute. She got out and sat on the bench again with a small sigh. We hit the bell on the table, a butler came and took our order. We bowed as e walked away. A maid then came with our food.

"AAHHH!" Cardal-chan stared at her food delighted, I smiled. "Don't eat too much for dinner, your stomach will start to hurt and you'll feel like using the bathroom at night time." She looked at me with a little bit of a sad face. "I-I know... Parfait, i'll conquer you next time." Cardal-chan looked t a gigantic parfait on the menu list that took up two whole pages. It's actual length was written on the bottom left corner of one of the pages. it was as big as the two sides of a laptop being completely folded down on different sides.

After we finished eating I separated with Cardal and went into the hotel we were staying at. I was using the spare key we had and opened the door. It was pretty dark when I came back and the three were already asleep. I locked the door and placed my bag besides the other ones; I changed my clothing and laid down on the bed besides Asuna. I looked right to Celia and Pearl who were sharing a bed, they were hugging each other. I giggled because they were dreaming of eating because they were hungry.

I looked at my cell phone, it is possible to buy a cell phone in this game but because of the risk of disturbing people while in a boss fight it's rarely used thus it's rarely bought. And since messaging is more comfortable in games there are less people that buy phones. I check the mails on my phone, a whole lot of messages form my sister Revolu Onee-chan who was wondering if I was okay and about her day. I replied, "I'm fine" before turning off the phone.

I then checked my inbox of the game, somehow I had messages from Cardal and added her as a friend. When was that? Did I accidentally press a button while I was asleep? I looked at the messages with a smile, she talked about her day and how she was sorry about being selfish. She said she would make another set of box lunch for them so they wouldn't eat mines. Hehe, she also mentioned that mine's was pink while theirs was purple. She had told me what had happened today, Card (which was Cardal as I figured) was annoying her the whole day and kept saying he was hungry even though she just fed her. Well he was just joking, or so that's what she wrote. I just sighed with relief.

I wrote back to her and said good night, she replied back with the same thing. I closed my Menu, I looked up at the ceiling remember Kadoh-chan. "Why did you have to die? I still wanted to share so many precious memories with you... you're the one who told me it's important to live... Kadoh-chan, I miss you..."

-Quadrant II-

"Ah, Clara you got the big piece again!" Ayumi shouted.

"Hehe, too bad!" Clara laughed. Kirameku grabbed the omelet in between Clara's chopsticks

and putted the omelet into her mouth, "AAAAHHH!"

"That was delicious." Kirameku said as she wiped her lips with a napkin.

"No it wasn't...boo... that was supposed to be mines. Now how do I know how it tastes like?" Clara asked, Kirameku shrugged her shoulders. "Grrr..."

"Hey, make sure you save some for us!" Uruel complained.

"Wai (Yay)" Tamo cheerfully ate an omelet.

"Speaking of which, where's Anaya-san?" Ayumi asked, looking around.

"Ah, she said she's going to visit Cardal." Kirameku replied.

"Wait, but isn't her class in the middle of a test?" Tamo asked, he other for looked forward with stern faces.

"Sono wake ga nai (There's no way that's true)" the four said in unison.

""Still, i'm glad they're getting close..." Ayumi looked up at the sky with a smile, the other four eventually doing the same.

-Scene Transition, Cardal walked out of a classroom and started walking left.

"Cardal-chan!" I shouted out, she turned back. When I got to her I was surprised to see her with glasses on. I panted heavily from running too hard as I looked at her glasses.

"Ana...ya?" she questioned.

"I'm...fine.. Are those reading glasses?" she nodded, "Shouldn't you be in the Test Room?" She shook her head.

"Because of a contract I made with the school, I can leave when i'm done with work."

"That's not good, you should check if you made any mistakes."

"Don't worry, when I recheck my work and circle the second one the right answer would always be the first answer I thought of. I already rechecked the ones I didn't understand and I always finish in the first fifteen minutes in class."

"Hehehe..." I laughed fakely with a sweat drop. "That's too...amazing. But, what are the grades in all your classes?"

"100. I wished they'd give me extra credit for finishing earlier, but whatever." Cardal-chan turned back and continued walking forward.

"Wait, Cardal-chan!" she quickly stopped causing her skirt to go up as she looked at me with a startled expression. I blushed as I saw a glimpse of her panties, pink with white polka dots.

"P-Pink..." I quickly covered my mouth, her face flushed red as her mouth opened with surprise. She looked down with embarrassment. After a while she looked right into my eyes with glittery like eyes.

"Mita? (Did you see it?)" I shook my head fast and intensively, she blushed even more. "You did."

"S-Sorry." I apologized.

"In return, you're going to treat me to that parfait that I didn't get to eat that last time!" She said with and angry expression and her cheeks puffed up. I quickly nodded my head furiously, she smiled and laughed "Then, Let's go!" we were in the restaurant and sat at a table as we waited for the rest of the food, Cardal-chan ate the big parfait cheerfully. She looked at me curiously with the spoon in her mouth, I was thinking "How cute..."

"You want a bite, Anaya?" I came back to my senses, Cardal-chan asked with a big smile. I blushed at how cute it was.

"I-I guess i'll have a bite..."

"Jaa(Then) AHHHH!" My chest pounded, with her left hand under her right which held the spoon with a piece of the parfait she brought it close to my mouth, "Hora (Come on) AHH!" I couldn't resist her cute sweet smile.

"A-AHHH..." I took a bite off the spoon, I looked down with embarrassment.

"Hehe, that was a batsu (punishment)" she giggled.

"C-Cardal-Chan!" I looked at her with anger and still embarrassed.

"Aahn..." I blushed, I too another bit off the spoon as she moved it closer to my mouth.. "You're so cute." she laughed with a smile. I blushed with a little smile "Ah, you're smiling!"

"N-No i'm not!" she giggled.

"You don't have to lie, you look cuter when you're smiling!"

"Ju-Just hurry and eat before it melts!"

"Yes, Yes!" she laughed "WAAHHH!" I looked left, she had her hands out and wiggled her feet's "Anaya, what should I do?! The cream is...!" she turned to me, I laughed as I noticed the cream stuck on her nose. "Ah, You just laughed didn't you!?" I shook my head "Mou, Boo..." laughed as Cardal-chan looked down in depression with cute eyes.

"Look over here, i'll wipe it off for you." she turned to face me, I rubbed her nose with a napkin.

"Iteh (Oww...) Anaya, it hurts!"

"The cream got harder on your nose. Hmm... We'll have to make it wetter."

"Eh?" I kissed her nose; I smiled as I noticed her blushing.

"Waah!" she leaned back her elbows on the bench as I licked the cream off her nose, she blushed. When I stopped sucking hear had laid down on the bench as she stared blankly at the ceiling. "Uso... (No way) That definitely didn't count..."

"Eh?" she pushed me down on the bench and started tickling me on my sides.

"Payback!" she said as she grinned.

"Hahaha! Cardal-chan stop, that tickles!"

"Oh really, then how about this!?" Cardal-chan went faster, tickling up and down my body at several places. She stopped so I could catch my breath with a sinister smile lit across her face.

"Hugh... Hugh..." I breathed heavily "Please... Cardal-chan stop. This is too embarrassing."" she grinned.

"Don't worry... nobody's here to see it. Plus, you made me go through something embarrassing after all... That was my first chu! (kiss)!"

"Huh? What are you-" she continued to tickle my sides until I finally apologized.

"Sorry, for the wait. Your order is..." a maid looked at us, wondering what we were doing...

"U-Umm... please enjoy your stay!" she quickly placed the plate of food and drinks down, we both reached out our left hands. 

"Wait, you got it wrong!" we said in unison, she quickly ran away not hearing what we said, we sighed with a feel of sadness. We looked at each other and laughed.

"We got busted." I said to Cardal-chan.

"Yep." Cardal-chan nodded.

"Let's eat. It's almost the end of my lunch break anyways and we have to get back to school before we're late." she nodded, we sat back up and looked at or food joyfully.

"Sir!"

"What is it Madam?"

"There's extreme yurism here!" we both sweat dropped, and turned at each other. We laughed.

"She called us Yuri!" Cardal-chan giggled.

"Yes, now let's eat." After we finished eating we went back to school and continue our daily school day. Which we had gym together.

"A-Anaya!" I turned back with a soft smile, Cardal-chan looked at me with a basketball held up in her two hands. "C-Can we play basketball together?" I nodded, her face lifting up with a big smile.

"I'm a tough opponent!" i said to her, she nodded with a smile. We got next to a Hoop we me being farther. She passed me the ball a last time, I quickly moved right. She suddenly appeared in front of me, I spun around her body and moved closer to the hoop. Without trying I throw the basketball to the backboard as it fell into the hoop. "0-1" she gritted her teeth, I started with the ball again, I moved left this time. She approached me at a faster rate and slapped the ball out of my hand, I moved my body back trying to block the ball from her reach. She merely reach her right arm around me as she grabbed the basketball. She threw it back without looking at the 3-point range, if went straight into the hoop which surprised me the most.

"3-1" she said, smirking. We continued until the gym period was over with a score of 15 to 7. I sighed with a sign of defeat and feeling a bit sad. "How are you so fast?" I asked her.

"I love to run, I got used to the speed eventually."

"Heeh..." I said as I looked at her legs which were really long and didn't have a lot of fat on the back. "No wonder..."

"U-Umm... Cardal-san!" we looked back to Ayumi, the five girls Ayumi, Clara, Uruel, Tamo, and Kirameku all standing in a horizontal line in the girls locker room. They all bowed. "Thank you very much for the food!" the five said in synchronization.

"Lift your heads up." Cardal-chan said which surprised the five, I look up and stood up tall.

"Umm... Cardal-san?" Uruel asked with confusion. Cardal-chan smiled.

"If you ever want any more ask me." the five girls blushed and smiled.

"Cardal-san..." Kirameku said with her hands together.

"Thank you!" Tamo bowed.

"Just call me Cardal, we're the same age anyways."

"C-Cardal-Chan, were very grateful." Clara bowed again. "sorry about that, we recklessly tried to take your only friend away. Cardal-chan nodded confusing the group.

"I was hoping we could be friends too..." Cardal-chan said, the group smiling with happiness.

"Of course!" the five said together.

"B-But... I might eat all your omelets again..." Clara said with worry on her face.

"Don't worry, this is a game so it'll be easy to gather ingredients. It doesn't take long to make a lunch box since this game simplifies it way too much. I've even mastered it already."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!?" the six of us freaked out as we looked at Cardal with surprise.

"During class I'd let the food cook or cook while i'm walking and eventually it was 'Mastered'. Why are you all surprised?" she asked curiously.

"C-Cardal-chan... usually it'd take 2-4 months to Master something..." Ayumi said. she paused, then after a long time...

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" she freaked out, we looked at her startled and started laughing. She looked down with slight embarrassment. "But, But... I mastered all my maximum slots in these few days..."

"Hehe, Cardal-chan you're so interesting!" Uruel said still laughing.

"Really." Kirameku said.

"Funny!" Tamo giggled as she clapped her hands together slowly up in the air.

"C-Clara-chan... do you want to eat together on the rooftop tomorrow?" Cardal-chan's mouth opened slightly as it looked like she was about to cry, I patted Cardal-chan's back once. She smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Umm... Cardal-chan did we do something back, we're sorry." Clara said, the five of them all having worried looks on their faces. She shook her head.

"No... i'm just glad to have friends now." the five smiled and hugged her, she cried more as they all accepted the feelings she had kept deep in her heart. Even all the screaming and achine pain in her heart was released. "Kadoh!" I looked at her shocked; she was crying and looking up at the ceiling with sad eyes. "Kadoh..." she said it again... how does she know Kadoh? If I remember, she was there to when he had died... how is she related exactly?

"Cardal-chan, please don't cry. We'll be with you forever." Ayumi said.

"Yes, no matter what!" Uruel said.

"So, don't cry!" Clara said.

"Cardal-chan, we're here for you!" Kirameku said.

"Yes, we're your friends and you have Anaya too! Right, Anaya?" Tamo said looking at me, the other four looking at me eventually.

"Yeah." I said with a smile, still wondering about her relationship with Kadoh. she had stopped crying and looked at me.

"Sorry, I took a long time."

"Don't worry. More importantly, we should get to our next class." She looked at me surprised.

"O-Okay... what's the rush?"

"I feel... a bit impatient, that's all."

"Then, Cardal-chan we'll get going." The six of us left as Cardal-chan waved to us from behind us. 

"Anaya-san what was that?"

"Eh?" I turned left to look at Ayumi.

"It felt kind of rushed in the end, your conversation. you could've spent some more time talking to Cardal-Chan..." Ayumi looked down. "Do you hate her?"

"It's not that, but I feel like i'll burn up in tears from what she has to tell me." Yes, she's hiding something.

-Scene Transition-

"Ahh! I feel so much better..." she twirled in the empty street of the town at night time, I was walking behind her.

"Hey, Cardal-chan. Can you stop hiding it from me?"

"What?"

"How are you related to Kadoh-chan?"

"Kadoh..." she paused and stopped twirling. "Why do you want to know?" she glared at me, I could feel something negative in her eyes.

"Because i'm a friend."

"That's all?"

"Kadoh-chan... was an important person to me."

"Then, why couldn't you save her? No, *shakes head* why didn't you save her?" she glared more strongly.

"I tried to..."

"No, you didn't try at all." I got angry.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"

"I WAS THERE!" she shouted back, I stopped as tears came down.

"Then... what was I supposed to do!?" I yelled.

"I don't know."

"Eh?"

"If you truly loved, why can't you forgive yet?"

"What do you-"

"Why did you run away form your sister?" my eyes widened with shock. "She has already gotten through the trauma and is trying her all to support you but you won't help her back? She's receiving the same pain she had already felt and Kadoh couldn't be revived because everyone hasn't found their true lights. Sou... Particularly you... you're the source of his destruction."

"Why... why did I cause darkness and sadness to go into people's hearts? I didn't want to be the only one to feel this pain but now I can't forgive? I hate myself... and this world. What should I do Kadoh? What were you doing!?"

"Do you really want to know? What Kadoh has done for this world? for several people? how the world of darkness changed into a sphere being creating stars?" I looked at her confused. "Can you really exceed your own expectations, and what did you expect from Kadoh?"

"I..."

She looked down with eyes of sadness and tears, "I know... I'll tell you everything then. The secret of Kadoh's power" she then looked at me with her eyes moving with uneasiness. "Are you sure you want to know? You can turn back, but if you don't you'll learn a dark secret that you'll never be able to forget." I nodded.

"I loved Kadoh, i'm not the only one. Celia too, Pearl too, though Asuna thought of her as a little sister Asuna too. We all loved her. Yes, including you." her eyes widened. "If you didn't love Kadoh, you wouldn't be trying to cheer me up. I appreciate it, now i'm ready to learn about Kadoh-chan's secret." she looked down with a sad smile, tears starting to fall down and hit the ground.

"Cardal-Chan, the fact the i'm your friend won't ever change. You protected me, you protected our team that's why I have to know more about Kadoh. Why was he always willing to protect without being strong? Why was he feigning ignorance to death?"

She never feigned ignorance... she never thought of dying. She wanted a peaceful world, that's all."

"Cardal-chan, tell me what was Kadoh-chan trying to achieve."

She looked up at the sky with a sad face and still a sad smile, "I'm..."

-Quadrant III-

"Asuna-san!" I looked back, a girl with brown hair and an afro ran to me. Two other girls next to her, one with long red hair and pieces of her hair into a bun on both sides of her head. The other girl having short green hair with her hair going sideways and the top of her head like a spiral-shape galaxy.

"I'm Michi!" the afro brown hair girl bowed.

"Eranda!" the girl with long reed hair and two buns on the sides of her head said as she bowed.

"My name's Ecresta (Ekku-Chris-cheetah)." the girl with spiral-like green hair bowed pulling her skirt up slightly with her left leg in the back. her head went down.

"Heh... are you a dancer?" I asked.

"No, just felt like trying that." Ecresta answered with a slight blush.

"It looked so professional." I said.

"I'm from a rich family after all." Ecresta said proudly.

"I see..." I replied.

"Asuna-san! How about you join our club! It's fun!" Michi said with excitement in her voice.

"What club?" I asked.

"The Astronomy club! We study the planets and the stars and try to prove the Big Bang Theory." Eranda responded.

"Ahh, that. I remember doing that in like... 5th or 7th grade. The first year of Middle School." I pondered.

"Then, it wouldn't hurt to make some more speculations right?!" Michi asked.

"Hm, it's worth a shot." I thought aloud.

"Then let's go!" Michi grabbed my left wrist and gently walked with me.

"Where is the clubroom?" I asked.

"It's on the second floor, we're own the third floor right now." Eranda answered, "So we're going down one floor."

-Later-

"I see, so big stars will die and create supernovas while small sun-sized planets will create a super dense black dwarf? That's interesting..." I said.

"What's more important is that they all start as a Nebula or cloud of dust!" Michi said with excitement.

"Would we be able to survive in space?" Ecresta thought aloud.

"Let's see, we'd probably need a whole lot of hydrogen and especially oxygen. Also we'd have to be a greater size or gravity will make us explode/ make our atoms get tighter." I said, they all looked at me in surprise.

"Wow, Asuna-san. You already understand most of the galaxy." Eranda said, the other two nodding their head.

"I just read the book you girls gave me." I said with a startled face, wondering why they were so surprised. "Hmm... i just wished we could actually travel light years... then we could discover so many other planets and who knows? There could be a whole bunch of different creatures that don't know how to use technology as good as we do." I said aloud.

"But... we really can't do anything about it." Michi said.

"It was just speculated."

-Scene Transition-

"I'm... a being that is inside Kadoh's body."

"Eh?" she sighed.

"Let me explain from the start."

-Cardal's Explanation-

Kadoh has a special body and he himself is special, having a special ability to see the future or read people's minds. I was a part of the galaxy in a cloud dust form as I tried to find a vessel strong enough to hold me, it took many of years but I finally found one but to the humans it was a long time while I had only aged a few years. I thought everything would work out now that I had a vessel, but the powers wouldn't come out right and thus why Kadoh has a weak body. I was born from a nebula that exploded as it ran out of fuel (helium) and became known as the Big Bang Theory. I became the entity entitled the name of the Big Bang and thus the supernova that was said to have made the galaxy but that's slightly different. The Big Bang would've destroyed everything had that been true, but it didn't. It was a supernova that triggered multiple other supernovas; I'm the ultimate vessel that is capable of containing any amount of energy no matter the size. The only reason the explosion occured was because a certain power had interrupted me and even I don't know what it was. I was able to see because of Kadoh's powers that in the future the certain star that had destroyed my core will be resurrected and that's when i'll destroy it. Basically, you could say i'm a planet and i'm stronger than any other... I haven't had a fight with gravity in a while now but... I can tell that it has gotten a whole lot stronger despite gravities moving apart. I have gotten use to life with Kadoh except he doesn't notice me.

-End of Cardal's Explanation-

"You haven't told me anything about Kadoh's-"

"He'll die." my eyes widened. "It was either he dies and this dimension is destroyed or he lives to save this dimension. "Either way he would've died earlier from holding way too much power. Even gravity cannot defy him."

"How much power did he have?"

"I don't know, but seems like this game world was his limit. Games can have infinite power, if Kadoh wasn't stronger that means he was weak."

"But you said it yourself didn't you!? He had a weak body because you were also in his body! If you weren't there he would've lived!"

"...without me he would've died faster. I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE SURE HE DIDN'T GO BERSERK!" she yelled at me. "If I separated from him he would've died the moment I did, I tried healing him but human bodies can't really contain the elements of space. I was hoping you'd be able to save him... change yourself and your terrible beliefs. Seems like I was wrong about you. You'll always have that darkness in your heart."

I looked down with darkness in my eyes. "So what? That's how I am."

"Then that's what you truly want? Anaya... I believed in you... I still do... so please don't give up..." Cardal looked at me with worried eyes.

Suddenly, a blast hits in between me and Cardal-chan but not directly hitting us. We both jumped back hiding in an alleyway as we looked out and at both sides to look for he person who did it but no one.

"Anaya-san! Cardal-chan!" I looked right along with Cardal-chan, we looked at the group of five girls Anaya, Clara, Uruel, Kirameku, and Tamo with shocked expressions.

"Watch out!" I screamed, they all jumped back as they avoided a big giant blade that from the sky and hit the ground. A crack opened, making the five girls fall into the hole. I jumped and dived into the hole with Cardal-chan doing the same at my side.

"IteTeh..." Ayumi rubbed her but, we looked around. the place was full of diamonds and even made with it only. I looked around, a lot of people in the town were all trapped in the diamonds that were stuck to the ground. I looked forward, a girl with long yellow hair and twin-tails sitting on a crystal throne with her right fist on her right cheek and her left leg over her right.

"What is this place? Why's everyone in the Town here?" I asked.

"These are their true selves, in this town the people that have fallen in despair rest here and have good dreams. Yes, those are remnants of the good dreams they have." she pointed behind us, I looked back. The five girls all were all red as blood starting to come out and they all started laughing "Cardal-Chan...!" they screeched out. I pushed Cardal-chan down to the ground, as I took out a sword slashing Ayumi across the chest. She didn't react as if she was a zombie.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked the girl.

"My name is Seiyuth (Say-youth) Siren (Sigh-Ren), I do this so that the people in life who gave up can have good dreams."

"But, if you do that they'll just be stuck her forever!"

"They're the ones who gave up on life first, especially you're friend." she pointed left with her left thumb, I looked left shocked. In a diamond-crystal was someone I knew.

"Ka...doh." Cardal looked left shocked, "Why...?" Anaya fell down on her two knees as her hands covered her face, she screamed out.

"Anaya, snap out of it!"

"QUIET!" she yelled at Seril, "Why... Why did you dig his grave!?"

"... the Diamonds bring anyone who have given up here and makes them see good dreams thus the people are helping for good."

"So you're using dolls that can't even think on their own!?"

"That's what a doll is."

"EVEN THE DEAD!?"

"Even dead players can help, but it's strange. He's dead so why's his body still in this game?"

"LIKE I CARE!" Anaya dashed forward with her sword in two hands, she tried to stab Seril but before it could reach she was stabbed in the back by Ayumi. Anaya looked back. "Ayu...mi." Ayumi pulled the sword off from her gut she fell down the stairs of the throne as the blood spilled on the stairs. Anaya was teleported into a diamond where she was healed and turning into a doll.

"Why..." Tears fell onto Cardal's fists as she grabbed harder onto the sword in her hand. "Why would you make people kill each other!?"

"Because they have given up on the world, does it matter what they do?"

"But what about their beliefs, their human nature?!"

"human nature? There's no such thing when they give up on life."

"There is! No matter what, you'd still ant to protect that smile, that promise even if you're dead. do you understand how these people have felt to have not been able to protect their promise to those in reality!?" Seril looked down.

"I... don't."

-Seril whispered, "Nobody saved me..."-

"If I can't have a good life then what's the point on living!? No one will save me!" Seril screamed.

"I will, I'll protect you. so, don't cry." Seril looked at Cardal with surprise; she touched her cheek wondering why she was crying. "That's why, don't break other people's dreams!" Cardal turned back ready to face the five girls, Clara stroke first, thrusting downwards with her sword. Cardal tried to dodge it but still got slashed at the side, Cardal was then slashed multiples times around her body as she fell down to the ground in a weakened state.

"How... How would you know the feelings of those that have given up on the world!? To those that are dead!?"

"BECAUSE! I'm... I'm already dead!" Seril's eyes widened, shocked.

"Could it be, you're..."

"That's right! I also gave up on life! Because I'm Tsukimiya Kadoh!"

"Lies! then why are you still here!?"

"Because... I still have a promise i need to fulfill. I told you didn't I? Even if someone's given up on life they may have not given up on their believes and are trying desperately to fight against the darkness in their hearts! Seril, if you take your time and let people understand you i'm sure there'll be plenty that'll want to protect you!"

"how can you be so sure?"

"Because... I was weak and timid at first but, I was able to make a bunch of wonderful friends." Cardal looked at the group of five girls as she started crying... the girls started advancing towards her. "That's why..." the girls got closer, Cardal dropped her weapon which surprised them, "I can't kill them." she said with a smile on her face. The group of five stabbed her, she got kicked back to a diamond that held Anaya. She laid her back on the diamond "Ahh... I did it."

"You sure did." the sprit inside Cardal started talking, Cardal smiled and looked to the side.

"Is that you, Kura?"

"You take my personality... and then you suddenly mention me, I thought you never noticed my being here."

"Hehe, I really couldn't but I could feel it. I didn't just want to make assumptions of what or who you were, so when you finally show me your true feelings I was happy. So this is how your body's like? I didn't know you were a girl despite trying to make it sound like you're some old dragon you're actually a 14 year old girl... you have such small breast."

"Hey! Where are you touching?!"

"Sorry, but I don't think i'll have much more time to live longer." the girls advanced, putting theirs sword up higher, they moved their swords down at a fast rate. Cardal closed her eyes, to her surprise she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes... the girls dropped their weapons and started crying.

"No... I don't want to kill..." Ayumi cried.

"Impossible! The diamond has the same feelings as the original!?" Seril looked surprised.

"You said it yourself didn't you? This is a good dream, they don't want to kill, and that feeling will connect to everybody! That's why even if their dolls human emotions will always win! Seril, reach out your hand to us! We'll help you, we'll save you!" the crystal-form girls disappeared. Seril looked down with a sad face. "but... in real life you wouldn't even know where I am... you don't even know my name and I don't even have a place to live in..."

"Then, come live with us. I promise i'll find you, and when I do i'll make you our precious little sister!"

Seril smiled, "Will you really accept someone like me?" Cardal nodded

"Now, come!" Seril jumped off the throne.

"I won't let you!" A deep voice guy said, a hand grabbed Seril forcing her to sit back in the throne as she tried struggling but it wouldn't let go.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Seril yelled.

"Seril!" Cardal gritted her teeth. Another arm went quickly towards Cardal, she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, a lion that was standing on two legs blocked the punch with his two arms.

"Card...Kun."

"Aww, come on. Just call me 'Card-chan' like you used to."

"No way, that was embarrassing..."

"Oh, so it's not embarrassing when you play with Anaya's body?"

"Card-Chan!" Cardal blushed as she noticed the mistake she made, Card smiled.

"That's how it's got to be!"

"Card-chan no baka (you stupid)"

"Ah, that was a cute face!"

"Card-chan!"

"Ah, you're so cute to tease."

"More importantly, help Seril and make sure none of the diamond's al destroyed!"

"Hai, Hai. Man, such a bossy girl. Diamonds are hard to destroy anyways..."

Cardal puffed up her cheeks, "Card-Chan!" card grinned.

"Got it." he jumped up and hit the fist that grabbed Seril causing the hand to let go. Card grabbed Seril and brought her down as he laid her on the ground to the side of Cardal.

"A lion?" Seril asked with surprise.

"No, actually it's a cub who has the ability to turn into a shield or mature instantly."

"Oh, so it's..."

"A matured Cub"

"Oh..."

"Come on guys let's go!"

"We're girls!" the two said in unison.

"Eh? Kadoh?" Card turned back, he was kicked in the face by Cardal's left leg as her two hands were on the ground and her right leg resting lower in the air.

"I'm not Kadoh, Kura."

"Oh Kura, long time no due!" Kura kicked down Card.

"We just met!" Kura shouted with anger.

"Ah, you're the aggressive type aren't you?"

"If you say one more stupid thing i'm breaking your limbs."

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." card said, Kura held in her temper and picked up Card, the three stood up and looked at the two big hands as a big gigantic water like human being appeared. It was blue and instead of water it was more like the moon colored.

"What happened to Cardal-chan anyways?" Kura looked down.

"Apparently... he was able to fulfill his promise so he returned back to his empty shell..."

"I see..." Card said in depression. "Well, whatever. Let's go!"

-The three simultaneously jumped but were all smacked down by the beings super powerful hand. The three hit the ground with pain in their buts-

"Ouch, that did HURT." Card said annoying Kura.

"Card, Shield."

"Wha..."

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" the matured cub had turned into a big gigantic shield with a big orange crystal in the middle, the shield was plain white. Kura jumped up, the giant punched the shield hurting his own fist as he pulled it back and was screaming in pain. Kura and Seril putted on ear buds to block all the sound which actually worked 100%. The giant grabbed Kura's shield and threw her down.

"AAAAHAHHHH!" she screamed as her back hit a spiky part of the ground.

"Kura, girl!"

"I'm alright..." She stood up using the shield as support. "that guy can see through all our moves. Seril looked around.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll bring out all the players her and convince them to help us."

"As much as I hate a crowded field go for it." Kura sighed as she said. " This is going to get rough.

"Please distract the giant, it'll take a while."

"Leave it to me! Just focus on releasing all of them!" she nodded.

"Ready Card?"

"YEAH!" the two moved swiftly blocking all the giants punches and causing him to stop attacking for a while Kura sighed with a little relief but knowing that the giant will start striking again anytime soon she got ready into a defense stance as she looked around at her surroundings.

"This is going to get tougher..."

-Quadrant IV-

Seril had convinced everyone to come out of their diamonds, Kura sighed with relief

"I was starting to get tired." Asuna, Pearl, and Celia fell down into the hole.

"We'll help." Kura nodded to what Asuna said. The being was on top of the stairs to the throne, standing in front of the throne, he started walking down the steps slowly. All the players here start to shield. The giant moved his fist back

"Incoming!" Kura jumped up with a bunch of other players, they guard the fist as it went forward making it curve and hit a wall. Then a group of players jumped high up all with spear-type weapons, the stabbed the blades into the hand he punched with, creating several cuts on his hand. The giant scream and tried to smack them away, another group of players with sniper rifle all shot his hand that punched with powerful beams and destroying his right eye. Everyone closed their eyes as the giant yelled extremely.

"I definitely won't be able to wake up from this one." one player joked around.

"But, the fact that we're living right now is true." another player said.

"You're right, let's go!" another player said.

"OHHHH!" the players all pumped up their fists in the air.

"Amazing... this is the power of those that are dead?" Asuna asked.

"The power of wanting something, desiring still for life." Pearl said.

"But compared to us... we can't do anything by ourselves..." Celia looked down with tears.

"That's not true!" the group looked right, the giant's left fist almost hit them however it was blocked by a single girl. The girl slid across the ground as the pressure from the punch caused her sneakers to make a hole in the ground; she pushed the punch back with all her might. Ayumi continued talking,

"In this world everybody has their weaknesses but that's why you believe in your friends and your comrades, we evolve together! HAAAAAHHHHH!" the girl tried pushing the punch back but instead slid back more.

"Geez, why all you trying to act all cool by yourself?" a girl with red hair asked, a group of four pushed back the fist with her. Two girls on the left side and two on the other. Ayumi looked left and right.

"Tamo, Kirameku! Clara... Uruel!"

"Sou, watashi-tachi... hitori janai~! (Yes, we are... not alone!)" Kirameku shouted out. The five girls with all their might managed to push the fist down and cause the giant to fall backwards. The group smiled, jumping around in excitement.

"Wait, it's not over yet!" Tamo looked up, everyone getting tense and grabbing onto their weapons sheath. after a while, nothing happened. The players all stood up and loss the tension in their hearts.

*Clara turns around* "Duck! Hurry!" the players all looked at her with confusion, the group of five all ducked. Suddenly, a big giant blast hits all the players as they hit the ground with extreme damage. Their clothes looked burnt with their HP gauge to the red zone and all too powerless to get a potion, they couldn't move at all. "Why...? It's all my fault!" Clara cried out.

"Clara, you tried your best!" Uruel supported her.

"But... But-!"

"Listen to me, you realized and managed to tell them beforehand. If it were me i'd probably wouldn't realize the blast coming."

"Senpai..." Clara cried out, Uruel smiled.

"C'mon, we're childhood and best friends. Let's go Clara." Uruel lended out her left hand, Clara grabbed it wiping off her left with her left index finger. The other three girls looked at this scene so surprised.

"That was touching..." Ayumi wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"That was the first time i've ever seen Uruel being nice..." Kirameku said shocked. "Well, that's my kouhai (younger aged middle schooler-high schooler)"

"E-Even I can be nice sometimes!"

"It's kind of sad, i'm older than you two..." Tamo sighed. Tamo, Ayumi, and Uruel are second years in High school. Clara's a first year and Kirameku is a Third year. The giant moved his hand in front of the five girls. "Wha-" the girls couldn't finish, suddenly they were all blasted by a gigantic blast with shocked the other three including Kura.

Asuna, Kura, Celia, and Pearl were the only ones left to fight this crisis.

Kura jumped up, reflecting another blast from the giant's hand to a wall. Asuna then moved stabbing the giant multiple times in its hand with her rapier. Celia and pearl then did an x slash together; the slash hits his wrist and caused the other hand to be destroyed. The giant screams intensively with everyone closing their eyes despite having ear buds on except for the players on the ground since they couldn't move. The players screamed, the giant's yelling hurting their ears and making a big sound wave hit them which caused more of their blood to flood out. Asuna looked back, covering her mouth terrified.

"Asuna!" Kura yelled out, she got kicked down by the giant's feet. When he moved his feet back to him Asuna was bleeding extremely on the ground and coughing out blood. Pearl was then kicked back by the giants foot, as she hit the wall, a massive amount of blood splattered on the wall behind her as a spike in the wall stabbed into her.

"No... Pearl..." Celia screamed out in pain, the giant grabbing her throwing her in the air. She fell down quickly hitting the ground with lots of blood before Kura could react. Kura gritted her teeth.

"Why... Why so early in the game!? Do we have to die!?" tears flowed down, Kura ran to the diamond holding Kadoh and looked up to him. With his eyes closed it really looked like he had gone to the other world "Kadoh... I just wanted to stay with you... why did you have to leave me behind? KADOH! Kadoh..." all the players looked at her with sad faces as she cried out calling Kadoh's name. Kura looked back with surprise, all the players were trying to get up.

"I don't know who Kadoh is but he seems like a good person." A girl smiled.

"That's why we'll fight for him!" A man said.

"So he can be happy in the Afterlife!" A young teenage boy added.

"Minna (everyone)... thank you." Kura said still crying; the players all put their right thumbs up and nodded. Suddenly pains in their legs cause them all to fall down.

"W...hat..." the players all took potions but no effect. It had healed their HP gauge but not how their body felt. "Why can we feel pain against this boss anyways!? Don't tell me our bodies in real life are in this condition!"

"That's impossible, NerveGear shuts down all Nerves."

"Then, what's going on!?"

Kura looked down angrily, "It's probably another 'feature' in this game." the players all panicked and freak out trying to move.

"No, I don't want to die!"

"Kadoh.." Kura looked down if tears, "It's useless without you after all, only you could stop this conflict..." Kura turned around with anger as she was still crying.

"Uusai...(Be quiet)" the players all looked at her with anger and started shouted. "Urusai, Urusai... URUSAI!" the players kept quiet. "If you guys don't want to die then fight for what you believe is right!"

"How can we do that if we can't move!?"

"Then believe! In this future... in this world."

"This isn't the world we used to live in... How can I believe in this world...?"

"But, you believe in something don't you all?" the players looked up startled.

"If you didn't believe then you wouldn't have fought, you wouldn't have woke up but you all did because you had something to believe in. To keep fighting in your life, that's why we can't give up."

Kura turned around, a player smirked.

"What am I doing? Letting a girl fight by herself?" All the other players nodded, as they all slowly got up surprising Asuna, Pearl, and Celia who could slightly see. The players were helping each other get up and walk, fixing wounds for other players or injuries as the people were now able to move slightly easier. They help Asuna, Celia and Pearl completely restoring their wounds.

"Thank you..." Pearl said still surprised.

"Don't worry about it." the lady and man walked away holding hands.

"Heeh... so there are married couples in this game. how nice." Asuna said next to Pearl. Pearl looked down.

"These are... humans?" Pearl asked.

"What are you talking about? You're human too!" Celia said. Pearl looked down without saying anything.

"Let's go everyone!"

"OOOOOHHHHH~~!"

Kura smiled, "Kadoh, it's thanks to you. Without you, I wouldn't be able to have support them..." she cried tears of happiness. Suddenly a hand touched her left shoulder, she turned back with shock.

Ayumi walked on one of the giants arm with a big sword held down in her two hands, she jumped up slashing the giants head. Uruel threw a big lance burning with fire to the giant's head; Clara then hits the head with a gigantic hammer. Tamo and Kirameku both jumped and kicked their legs downwards on the giant's head causing his head to finally be destroyed. The group yelled with excitement. "We did it!" Suddenly the giant turned from blue colored to red. The room starting getting farther and more spread out which surprised the group. Everyone tried to get closer but it wouldn't work.

"He's making us stay away from him with gravity!" Asuna explained. The three girls Asuna, Celia, and Pearl ran upside-down on the ceiling of this cave like place. The giant looked up and shot in between the three with eye lasers causing them to lose balance as they all fell near Ayumi and the other girl who caught them as they fell. "Thank you."

"No problem." Uruel said, "but how are we going to beat gravity?"

"About that... leave it to me."

"Eh?" the girls looked back, hearing a voice that wasn't amongst the group but it was familiar.

"Anaya!" they all said together.

"U-Umm... sorry about stabbing you... from before..." Ayumi said with a sad face, Anaya laughed.

"doesn't matter." Anaya said. Seril walked and stood next to Anaya

"She took long since she had died just recently so I had to restore most of her energy to bring her back." Seril explained.

"Let's go!" Everyone nodded their head as they all charge forward. Slowly their running changed into walking, it felt as if gravity was pushing them inwards and making their atoms more tightened together. "Everyone! The more heavier a weapon weighs the stronger impact it'll have against gravity. Make sure the weapon's big to and throw it with all your might." the players all nodded thinking it was crazy but knew it was the only way to hit the giant at all. They all took out massive building sizes weapons that they never really used, all throwing them as it hit the giant and made him flip backwards as a result. all the weapons hit causing the Giants body to exploded in a fire which didn't caught anyone thankfully. The players all cheered, everyone hugged Kura which surprised her.

"You did it Kura." Card said as he placed his hands on hip hips and sighed with relief.

"Why do I always feel like you're insulting me one way or another?"

"Does it matter?"

she smiled, "I guess not."

-Scene Transition, the players were walking outside of the cave as they used ropes to get out of the massive hole. The ten girls walking together. Asuna, Pearl, Celia, Anaya, Kura, Ayumi, Uruel, Clara, Kirameku, and Tamo. Card was in his cub form sleeping on Kura's left shoulder; she looked at him with a small smile then looked forward-

"Umm... Anaya-san." Anaya looked right to Seril who had a sad and worried face. "Sorry about that, for digging up Kadoh's body without your permission..."

"It's okay; it's not my body anyways." Anaya looked down with a sad smile "but... I wish I could've spent some more time with Kadoh-chan." the others nodded; the other five girls wonder how this 'Kadoh-chan' is like. Kura suddenly stopped; she looked up with tears falling down. Everyone looked back in surprise. Celia asked,

"Kura, what's wrong?"

"Kadoh-chan..." the girls look forward in the sky a gold glowing body fell down slowly, Kura ran to the body and caught her crying on the girls chest.

"Ah, it's cold." Kura looked at Kadoh with surprise, she smiled.

"What... you're still in a girl child's form? Kadoh-chan?" she played around, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry, I left you all alone." Kura shook her head, "you gave me so many friends..." Kadoh smiled.

"I see..." Kadoh got up, Kura standing up afterwards.

"Kadoh-chan..." Kadoh looked at Anaya who was crying full with tears. "Anaya Onee-chan Tadaiima (i'm back.)" Anaya ran up to Kadoh and hugger her.

"I missed you so much!" Kadoh then looked at Celia.

"Celia, thanks for taking care of me in the Town where we met." Celia cried.

"You idiot, i'll take care of you from now on too." Kadoh looked down with a smile.

"That's true." Kadoh then looked up to Asuna and Pearl. "Asuna, thank you for caring for me even like this, Pearl i'm glad that you worry for me." the two cried.

"You're so stupid, Kadoh-chan."

"Onii-chan..." Kadoh then looked up with surprise, five girls looking at her with surprise.

"Ka..." they said in unison, "Kawaii!" Anaya looked back with surprised and letted go of Kadoh, the five girls hugging Kadoh.

"Why's she so cute?" Uruel said rubbing her face on her right cheek, Kirameku rubbing her face on her dress. Kadoh looked up with slight embarrassment and confusion.

"What's your name!?" Ayumi asked with excitement.

"Uhh... Kadoh?" the girls squealed when Kadoh's eyes looked confused in a cute way.

"She's too cute!" Clara said hugging her head.

"Burgh... I can't breathe..."

Tamo giggled grabbing around her waist.

"Wait! You're pulling down my skirt!"

"It's okay! We're both girls!"

"We're in the middle of... a street! You don't know who'll come!"

"Then let's go do it in a hotel!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why not? We're both girls." Tamo said, Kadoh looked back seeing a sinister aura around Kura.

"Umm... Kura-san?" Kura walked slowly to Kadoh, scaring her. Kadoh was surprised as she felt two hands wrapped around her chest and the warmth of another person's body so much. Kadoh could hear Kura crying.

"Don't turn around." Kura ordered as she was crying "This is a punishment. Don't just leave me alone in this world!" she shouted.

"Sorry."

"Now you have to spend your embarrassment in the onsen (hot springs) with us!" Kura shouted.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"Let's go!" Anaya supported!

"OHHHHHHH!" the girls all grabbed Kadoh at several places and picked her up, she blushed heavily.

"W-Wait!" Kadoh shouted with embarrassment as Kura giggled. Kadoh smiled thinking in her head, "I'm glad... they're finally smiling. Seems like there's more people that'll need me in this world."

"Kadoh." Kadoh looked down to his left at Kura.

"Don't ever leave again, no matter what. Don't die." Kadoh nodded to what Kura said.

"I won't die, not like this. Ever again, I won't make the ones I love become sad because of me. B-By the way..."

"Hm?"

"When Card wakes up, tell him thanks."

"Or I can beat him up right?" Kadoh instantly nodded. The two giggled.

Anaya smiled thinking in her head, "Kadoh-chan, i'm glad you're back."


	7. Chapter 7

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Chapter 7: Breaklight

Opening song: Happy Dive By Nana Mizuki Ending song: Astrogation By Mizuki Nana

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

-Quadrant I-

We had collected the Third Piece, I quickly ran and dived into the water. I curled my knees closer to my body and hugged them.

-Kadoh's thoughts, "Please don't let them find me. Please don't let time find me!"-

Suddenly I felt as if my body grew, I looked at my body. "EEEEHHHH!?" I had the body of a 14 year old girl or rather it was a female version of my male side.

"Kadoh?" The ten girls walked in, they came to me as I panicked.

"Have you seen a kid this short?" I casually shook my head, they walked away slowly. "Or, so you'd thought we'd say..." I quickly tried to run away, they all jumped at me as we splashed into the pool of water. I got up gasping for air.

"Huh, your body changed again?" Kura asked, I nodded. I had explained to everyone about the changing avatar thingy. Except, they wouldn't believe me when I said I wasn't a girl. Only Celia, Pearl, Asuna, Anaya, and Kura know that I am

"Wow! You have such big boobs Kadoh... Kouhai?" Ayumi pondered.

"Oh, that's a good idea! Kadoh-kun, Kadoh-chan, and Kadoh-Kouhai!" Uruel said with everyone nodding.

"Then Kadoh-Kouhai, I'll rub your back for you!" Tamo offered, I quickly shook my head.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Kirameku teased me, touching my breast which I found really disturbing.

"Wow...! they're so bouncy!" Clara commented.

"Could you three stop?" they laughed, though I was reluctant the five girls ended up rubbing my back. I blushed with embarrassment.

"Umm... Kadoh-Kouhai." Ayumi said with a slight laugh.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing... you have a nice body... despite being younger."

"A-Ayumi!"

"It's true! I still have places where I need to improve..." I turned around and grabbed her shoulders softly. "Listen Ayumi, real men don't care about the size of your breast. It's quality over quantity!"

"Eh?"

"The size doesn't matter, it's how your breast will fit the one who loves you the most and what you'll do for the person plus vice versa. Be proud of your chest!"

"Easy for you to say..." she stared at my breast, I covered with a slight embarrassment.

"A-Anyways, it's alright to believe! Eventually it won't matter! Believe in your breast... they'll develop quickly."

"I wonder..."

"I know! Why don't you have someone suck it for you!?" Tamo suggested, Ayumi blushed and covered her breast.

"I can't do that!"

"See it's embarrassing." I noted. "Hm? Kura, where's Card now that I think about it?"

"He said he'd wait outside, he was really shy."

"Heheh... guess i'll go play a prank on him." I walked out to the room where our clothes were, a cub was sitting at a corner. I hugged him, he blushed and tried to say something but couldn't. "I got you." a said with a really girly voice, I pick him up and walked back in. "WWWAHAHH! I tripped on the soap on the ground as I fell back into the water.

Clara laughed quickly covering her mouth and looking away, "Clara... you did it didn't you?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Clara!"

"Wait, you were Kadoh!?" Card said just now realizing, I placed him on my left shoulder. He was still blushing, I smiled at him then glared at Clara.

"Clara... I think we have some talking to do...!" I rubbed my fist on top of her head she grabbed her head with tears.

"Hold back a little Kadoh-Kouhai!"

"You're a first year too."

"Oh, that's right. Then... Kadohai?"

"You're not even trying with that one."

"Kadoh...san?" I nodded.

"C-Can I hurry up and get out?" Card asked.

"No!" me and Kura said instantly in complete synchronization.

"Why not?"

"You still haven't received your punishment!"

"I-I didn't even do anything bad!"

"Yeah right!" Me and Kura said in unison. "Card get over here!" we said together grabbing out our left hands as we tried to grab the cub. Card jumped off of my left shoulder.

"After him girls!" Asuna commanded.

"Got it!" Uruel said for everyone, we all putted on 'cute' clothing so that it would attract him to us. "That guy did eat my curry rice!"

"And my rice ball!" Tamo added.

"Onigiri!" Ayumi said.

"Pudding" Kirameku added.

"And especially my Pretzel Bacon Satelizer Klondike Burger CheeseBar!" Clara screamed out. We walked out the women's side of the bath and looked around.

"He's not here." Kirameku said.

"Since there's 11 of us... wait what? Anyways we'll split into two groups of four and one group of three then we'll each take a different direction!" I said.

"Got it!" the others said.

Kadoh, Kura, Anaya- Forward, Outside

Asuna, Ayumi, Clara, Tamo- Left, Flowers

Uruel, Pearl, Celia, Kirameku- Right, Furniture

Asuna's group ran looking in the inside garden pass the glass door they looked around spotting Card.

"Card wait! You took my panties!"

"That was- A misfortunate accident!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU GAVE IT BACK TO ME!?" Asuna tried to slash Card with her rapier, Card jumped over and went pass the group. he closed the glass door and locked it, forcing them to stay in the garden.

"Sorry!" Card ran away.

"Wait, Card!"

-Scene Transition, Pearl's team is looking around for the cub-

"Our diary's..." Pearl and Celia said in worry. "He BETTER give it back!"

"DuWaah!" Uruel twirled in a circle, as the cub walked in between her legs.

"WAit! Card!" Kirameku, Card jumped on a wheel chair.

"I'll show you Uruel's panties!" Card stopped and looked back.

"No way! He really wants to see her panties!?" Celia said shocked, Kirameku grinned pulling up Uruel's skirt.

"No!" Uruel blushed and quickly pushed down her skirt, she glared at Card who was smiling in his world. "Card...!" card came back to his senses, he jumped out the small window near the ceiling

"Wait! My... diary..." Pearl dropped her head with depression.

"Pearl!" Pearl looked back; Asuna's group ran up to them. "Did you see him?" she nodded.

"He got away though." Pearl points to the small window.

"Tch, let's go the other way!" the two groups nodded, heading back. Before they got to the entrance they stumbled upon Anaya and Kura

"Anaya-san, Kura-chan. what are you two doing here?" Clara asked.

"It was kind of cold outside." Anaya giggled.

"You shouldn't slack off, he's a troublemaker." Kirameku said, getting a glare from Uruel. Ayumi giggled.

"Let's go help Kadoh!" Tamo suggested, the groups nodded and headed outside. They saw Kadoh, farther from him was Card who was looking at Kadoh intensely.

"Kadoh..." Card moved his front right leg backwards. Kadoh smiled.

"Card... come here before I punish you..."

"No! You'll punish me either way!"

"I won't..."

"Liar! It was like that last time too... you toyed with my feelings for girls" Kadoh looked down with a smile.

"I love you... I was a bit harsh back then. I shouldn't have played around with your feelings."

"You, Liar..."

"I promise... you played with my feelings to so now we're even right?" Kadoh bended forward with her left hand onto her left knee and her right hand out.

"As if..."

"Oide (Come on) Card." Card looked back and blushed; Kadoh looked at him with a cute smile.

"I-I won't fall for that same trick twice..." he looked behind.

"You won't come?" she said with a cute worried face, Card instantly ran to into hers arm as she twirled around once hugging him in her arms and rubbing his back. "Yosh! Good boy, Card... Why do you always have to cause trouble? Even though i'm by your side..." The girls looked at me with wonder, I turned around to them with a smile. Card rested comfortably in my arms with a warm smile "He likes to tease my girly side a lot, I have to do this so he doesn't do bad things."

"Wow, Kadoh you're a full-fledged girl." Asuna said with a startled face.

"That sounds like an insult."

"You handle the situation greatly; it was as if I was watching a girl take care of her pet." I giggled to what Pearl said since it was my pet.

"I didn't know you could 'act' that cute." Anaya mumbled, all of us hearing that and fakely laughing.

"But, that's amazing. If it was me, I wouldn't have been able to express my feelings that clearly. you were greater than any girl i've met." Uruel said which kind of gotten me scared

I looked around in surprise along with everyone else, a lot of players started clapping and complimenting me for being a good pet owner. I blushed with a soft smile.

"What is Card? Is he an animal in this game?" Anaya asked, I shook my head.

"My Pet, in real life too. A certain friend gave it to me as a parting gift (technically, it was the other Kadoh) so, it somehow managed to get into this game."

"SO why can it talk?" Clara asked, I paused. I smiled and tilted my head.

"I don't know!"

-Scene Transition, we were in a different part of the town-

We continued walking forward, Kura walked at my side. I looked left to her.

"Geez, that cub. He made us go through trouble the whole entire day."

"You're not being honest with yourself"

"Eh?"

"I know you had fun, even if you didn't realize.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean Kura? See? Look around, your friends are part of what made you have fun."

"My friends?" I turned to her, grabbing her right hand with both of mines as I placed Card on my left shoulder.

"We're your friends." the others smiled, they walked towards us and gently grabbed Kura's hand. Kura looked right to them, they nodded.

"Friends..."

"That's right Kura-chan!" Ayumi said, nodding her head. The other girls said her name 'Kura-chan' she looked around with tears starting to fall out. The girls look at her with surprise but then smiled. "It's just like that time..." Kura looked up to Ayumi, "We're happy that we're your friends, Kura-chan."

"Yes, no matter what someone says about you." Uruel says

"We're your friends. Let's create a lot of fun memories, Kura-chan!" Tamo says

"Kura-chan, please believe in us." Kirameku says

"Believe in our friendship." Clara says in the end with her two hands together over her chest with a soft smile and her eyes closed. "We're always together."

-Scene Transition, only me and Kura were in the hotel room. The other four had gone out to buy food for tomorrow, we would head to the next Town tomorrow which is why we had to get lots of sleep. Kura walked out with a bath towel own, she looked at me-

"You can use go cleanse your body now." I shook my head.

"I'm okay for now." she nodded. She sat next to me on the pair of the bed next to the windows.

"i'm... going back into your body." I looked at her.

"WHY!? You have your own body..."

"I'm... not used to it yet." She looked at me, "I need some time..."

I nodded, "Okay, i'm sure the others won't forget about you." she nodded before her body vanished into dust and all the dust went into my body glowing up in a blue color.

"This feels much better." she said in my head, I giggled slightly. My body, had then changed back into a young girl child's body. I see, because she was separated from me I needed a body of the some age so it was a 14 year old girl huh? I sighed, so I had to be a girl for most of the time so I could communicate with Kura better. "Kadoh, don't worry about me. For now, worry about how you're going to adapt to this world."

"I'll think about both."

*knock knock* I looked up, "Ah, come in." the four opened the door, Anaya dropped her shopping bags. I looked at her confused, she suddenly ran up to me and hugged me.

"Kadoh-chan! I missed you so much!"

"E-Eh... Anaya-san?"

"But why'd you change so suddenly?" Asuna asked.

"You know how I was pretending to be Kura at one point? that was a body of a 14 year old girl but because Kura's spirit separated from me and took the form of that body my body had to have a different form of a 14 year old girl. Now that Kura's back inside me again I changed back into my test body which is-"

"Kadoh-chan!" I got interrupted by Anaya, she suck my nose. I blushed pushing her away.

"Wa...WARGHHHH! Didn't I say that was embarrassing?!"

"I just wanted to try one more time! Kadoh-chan, you're so cute!"

"Before she left, Kura told us how we can change your avatar as we want between Cardal-chan, Kadoh-kun, Kadoh-chan, and Kadoh-Kouhai." Pearl said.

"Uso..." I thought aloud. "WAIT! That's why I went back into this body and not my regular one!?"

"Yes, so long as I want I can do whatever I want with you! Kadoh-chan!" Anaya said as she rubbed her face on my cheeks. I looked at the ceiling scared of the future to come.

"A-Asuna-san! Please do something about this!"

"Sorry Kadoh-chan, it's beyond my reach." she giggled evilly.

"Hurgh... Asuna-san no baka!" I hit her with my small fists, she just kept on laughing.

"Besides... it's so much cuter when your smaller!" I blushed as my fist slowly went down. "Ah, she's blushing!" Asuna giggled.

"A-Asuna-san!" I looked at Pearl who just played on the one computer in the hotel room.

-Quadrant II-

In the morning we departed and bid farewell to the five girls, they had surprisingly handed us a Dragon Piece. We had three pieces and gathered one each in each of the towns, this time we went downwards which would've been west. We arrived in the city, 'Muhenghaja' (Moo-Hen-Jaa-Ha). Muhenghaja was filled with many horses and royal people in white 'costumes'; I looked up to a big castle.

"So that's where the Emperor is..." I thought aloud.

"I heard the Emperor was really strict with the laws..." Asuna said. Suddenly, a group of knights in heavy armor with big shields surrounding us.

"You will be put in prison if you do not change into white clothing." A knight said.

"I refuse." I said, the knights moving back looking like they were going to charge at me.

"Wait!" I heard a familiar voice, a girl moved through the knights and got in the circle. She took a deep breath and then smiled at me.

"Shizuka?" she was a girl who liked to trick people by doing 'moe' things and collecting money was her best thing. She almost tricked me once into wasting a whole lot of col (money) to buy something.

"T-These girls are my friends." Shizuka said as she turned to the knights, "Please return to your positions as I take care of these guests."

"Then, Empress. Please take care." the knight nodded, they walked around as they stretched out their arms and yawned.

" Y-You're the Empress?" Celia asked with surprise, Shizuka nodded.

"No, it's my twin sister but the knights are my friends. They usually act like that to trick the Empress because they never know when she's watching but everyone here understands that they're nice on the inside. When i'm around they'd know it's okay to act 'normal'."

"Why's that?" Seril asked.

"Because... my twin sister hates me a lot." I've heard of Shizuka's sister, Ginhana Odoru. She's a very strict person from what I hear, I never got to see her in person though. But, what are you doing here Kadoh? we promised to split the land right? Huh, wait? Are you Kadoh, you seem to small and... you have breast." I blushed and looked down.

"U-Umm... Onee-san, we just got have after exploring most of the land Northwest." I looked down to my left as I felt something touch my sneaker, Card looked up at me. "Ah, Card!" I picked him up and letted him rest on my shoulders.

"Woah, so that's Kadoh!?" Shizuka said shocked. I looked down in depression. "How'd he turn into a cub?"

"L-Let's leave the details for later." I waved my hands, she smiled and turned back.

"There's a cheap restaurant around the corners that have really good food, I thought I should show it to you girls." We smiled and followed her into a small restaurant; we sat down on the floor at one of the tables. "Ah, you girls may have noticed already but it's a little bit cold so place something under your legs so they won't get cold." I looked down with a slight blush, Card was sleeping under my legs which I found embarrassing but it was true that he was warming my legs for it. I thank him with slight embarrassment as he decided to play with my skirt. I ignored it. I looked at the menu, then at the table. It seems like we were able to fry some things.

"What are you going to get?" Pearl asked me.

"Hmm... Yakisoba, Udon, Tendon, Meatballs, Dumplings, Eggs with bacon, and... fries?" wait, did they serve fries?"

"Wow, you have quite the stomach." Celia said with surprise.

"Then, i'll get the same." Pearl said.

"Do they even have fries?" Anaya asked.

"It's on the menu, but it's already fried." Seril answered.

"Of course, it'd be strange having to fry it ourselves on the table..." Shizuka stared at me with a 'you'd do it' face.

"Onee-san, your thoughts are obvious..." I said to her. She laughed.

"Just joking." she said to me, confusing me as to what she was joking about. "You have a very quiet personality, and you're being really polite. This is the first type I've encountered a girl like you. You're slightly different from Klau... Ah, she's another girl friend of mines that I know."

"Of course, or she wouldn't be your friend." Shizuka looked at me with a startled expression, she putted her left hand near her mouth as she laughed.

"You're really interesting!"

"Really? I think you're the most interesting one."

"Eh?" she said wiping her tears of laughter with her left index finger.

"You said this was cheap but it's really expensive."

"Well, that's because of how much you bought..."

"You should've known I'd buy this much and calculate how much exactly is 'cheap' to you."

"Don't tell me you ordered this much just to do that?"

"No, I wouldn't do something so cheap." I looked left with a small chuckle "I just wanted to express that simply buying little does not mean the restaurant is 'cheap'. you merely bought what little food you could purchase with what little col."

"Uhh... quantity over quality?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Quantity over Quality or Quality over Quantity?" I asked.

"Most people tend to choose Quality over Quantity so the latter." Anaya replied.

"But, people can argue about the other side as well. The more people you have the more effect it'll bring." Asuna said.

"It's what the people do (quality) over what they gather (Quantity), if they don't have the will they can't create in the first place." Pearl answered.

"I see, that'd make more sense." Shizuka thought aloud.

"Then Black Dwarfs or Supernova's?" Celia asks.

"Let's see, Black Dwarfs are created from sun-sized stars while Supernovas which become a Neutron Star is formed from a greater sized star." Asuna explained.

"I prefer Black Dwarf's actually since even though they weigh tons a supernova will kill us instantly so yep." Seril answered.

Much to our anticipated patience, the food had finally arrived to the table as we placed the food on the silver to allow it to fry. "Can I get fried rice too?" the cook behind the counter smiled and putted his left thumb up, I smiled. "Thank you!"

"Sure, anything for you little girl!" I blushed and looked down. I looked down at card who was just staring at me in wonder, I grabbed another spoon.

"Just this once okay?" I grabbed another spoon and fed him, he smiled as he closed his eyes.

"You're much cuter like this..." I smiled, brushing the hair on his back softly as he fell asleep under my legs.

"Ah, French fries." I stared intensely at them; the others look at me and gulped. I took a knife and fork which made them suddenly hit the ground.

"Wait, why are you trying to eat it with a knife and fork!?" Anaya freaked out. I stared at them confused.

"That's how we did it in the Western Style." I responded. My parents were born in Asia but we were born in New York which was why I wasn't so used to leaving in Japan since my parents didn't come from here so none of us knew Japanese. We met with a certain relative family that we knew and we slowly learned more Japanese thanks to them.

"I-I thought everywhere people touch the fries to eat them..." Asuna pondered.

"What? No! That's dirty!" I said, I took my fork, stabbing it into one of the fries as I use my knife to scratch out some of the salt. I then putted it in my mouth. "That's how you do it! You can reduce the calories you gain and you won't make much of a mess!" the six looked at me with sweat drops.

"Am I the only normal person in this game?" they shook their heads.

"You do know what normal means in this game right?" Seril asked, I nodded. The six girls dropped their head in somewhat of a depressed state. I looked around in their eyes still confused about what they were going on about. We had finished most of the main food that we liked to eat, I rubbed my stomach.

"Maybe I should get Katsudon, Yakisoba Pan, and some Lo Mein noodles. I loved Lo Mein noodles, they were my favorite food. I even managed to reach the highest ranking in eating the most because I couldn't stop eating the Lo Mein, it tastes better if you eat it with pork and that there's less vegetables while your chewing on the noodles.

"You're... still going to eat?" Shizuka asked as she lay on the mat behind her and connecting to all the other tables, the other five laid down on the mat as well. I looked at them, surprised.

"You're all full...?" I asked them, they looked at me all shocked. I just looked at them with a curious face.

"You just ate from a bunch of plate's that would serve a whole more than 10,000 people and you're still not full." I shook my head.

"My stomach feels extremely hungry for some reason. Like it's been empty for a long time." Oh, because I got stabbed in the gut and my gut had bleeding so it stopped working afterwards so I couldn't breathe right nor insert anything in. The guy behind the counter had walked over to our table, placing my food next to me on the table. I kindly thanked him as he moved back behind the counter. I looked around noticing a strange sign "Mister, sign me up for the Ramen Fast food eating contest." the girls and the guy all dropped.

"Y-Yes..." the chef said cleaning his sweat off with a handkerchief "If you're sure you can handle it." I smiled, usually when someone said that it was nothing I couldn't handle even when it was nearly close to impossible.

"Bring it on, Master!" he laughed.

"No, No. You'll have to call me 'Mister'. You're too young to call me Master." I puffed up my cheeks blushing slightly and feeling angered.

"O-Onii-chan..." suddenly he started moving quickly, in an instant the big gigantic ramen bowl as tall as 4-feet was placed on the table. I smiled with excitement and Satisfaction. "I get to eat this all!?" I looked left to him with chopsticks in my two hands, he grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Onii-chan!" he turned back and looked up for some reason, I ignored him. He turned back again.

"If you can finish that in 3.1 seconds you win."

"3.1?! That's impossible!" the girls freaks out, I smiled. When I'm in an eating contest i'd usually fold any type of food like a taco, I would four a pizza four times and shove it all in my mouth and still win.

"You can't leave a trace, is that still okay?" I nodded, looking at my surroundings, as I ate the noodles I could quickly reach out for fries to give the soup an easier swallow... it was worth a shot. No, I wouldn't make it. I hate to admit it but i'll have to gulp it all down and savor the taste in my stomach...

"Ready...Start!" Without a second to waste, instead of slurping the noodles I shoved it all in my mouth with surprised them. Then, I gulped down the soup as if I was a shark biting the prey off completely. I chewed the soup as if it was tofu. He stopped the timer as I gulped down everything, I stuck my tongue out.

"Bleh, those noodles tasted plain and my tongue burns.

"Well, you were supposed to drink it with the soup and eat it with the egg so it'd have a good taste. You chewed the soup and everything in it!" oh, no wonder I didn't notice any egg. "Hm, let's see... you didn't leave a trace and the time is... HOLY COW!" the six girls gulped anticipating the answer, I sat back with a smile knowing that victory was in my hands. "2.83 seconds, congrats." 

I smiled, "Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"No it's okay, you gave me three good lifetime experiences now."

"Three?" I asked.

"I can't wait to show this video to everyone else!" My face flushed red.

"Onii-chan! You were recording the whole thing?!" I asked, he laughed.

"Hahaha, Why SO Embarrassed?"

"Because, i'm a girl..."

"True, the only contestants I had so far were all male. The youngest male I had was the one with the high score, he was around middle school or something. Had a black trench coat on and a one-handed sword that he had on his back. At any case, thanks! Can't wait to show everyone..."

"O-Onii-chan!"

"Don't worry, i'll give you a special bonus the next time(s) you come here!" he closed his right eye with a thumb up which caused me to blush more as a result. This was going to be embarrassing, sure if I was a guy I wouldn't have any problems with the food on my face but if i'm a girl and the food is everywhere that'd be quite embarrassing! I looked down at Card who was laughing secretly. I grabbed him and brought him so that he had eye contact with me.

"Card! Don't laugh!" he giggled. "If you don't stop... I-I'll punish you!" he blushed and looked down.

"D-Don't look at me with those cute eyes..." Card looked away, I blushed and smiled.

"Oh no, it's this late already." We looked around, surprised to see that it was already the afternoon.

"We'll get going to." Asuna said, we nodded in reply.

"Where are you girls heading to?" the Chef asked.

"To the castle." Shizuka said. "I know, how about I take you guys to a tour in the castle?"

"Mmhm!" I nodded with excitement, the others sighing and agreeing because they didn't know what else to do.

"Meet me at the center of Town." she said before she slid opened the door entrance and left. We look back to the Chef.

"We'll be going now, Onii-chan!"

"OH! Take care!" I grabbed Card and placed him on my left shoulder as usual; we stood up and walked outside the restaurant as we closed the sliding doors.

"so where's the Center of Town?" Celia asked.

"It was that place where we were surrounded by knights." Anaya answered, the others actually remembering.

"do you think she's already there?" Pearl asked as we were walking towards the place.

"I don't think so, it's actually quite far." Seril said.

"Unless she's knows the Ups and Downs to this place." Asuna added as she looked around for any 'secret doorways' basically to her she thought there was a secret door that'd take people to where ever whenever though it was just make believe.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, we turned the corner of a street right.

"Let's see, if we just turned that means we still have to walk forward for a little bit more." Anaya said. I sighed, anticipating a lot of bad things to happen, nothing bad so far.

"Shouldn't we name you something else now Kadoh-chan?" Asuna asked, I looked up surprised and confused. "I mean Shizuka thinks Card is actually 'Kadoh'." I nodded.

"Then, what should we come up with?" Pearl asked.

"Let's name her Katchi-chan!" Anaya said with a sense of happiness, the group nodded and eventually agreed to it without my consent but it was fine either way. what mattered was rather or not i'd finally be able to get back into a normal body with my best powers at full use.

"Then, Katchi-chan. Make sure not to get confused with your name and Card's name." Seril noted, I nodded to her.

"Katchi-chan, Katchi-chan! Ama no Katchi-chan! (A candy Katchi-chan)" I looked at Celia confused, she was smiling happily as she just sang something that really didn't make sense.

-Quadrant III-

"Umm... is Odoru here?"

"Your younger sister?" the knight shook his head, Shizuka thanked him as he walked away. Shizuka looked down with sad eyes. "N-Now let's go shall we?" she looked up at us with a sad smile, we nodded and walked forward.

"Shizuka, what happened between you and your sister?" Asuna asked. Shizuka looked down.

"Ah, you don't have to tell us..." Shizuka shook her head.

"You helped me that night anyways." That night? What did she mean by that and what did Asuna do?

-Shizuka's Story-

Our parents died because of a tragic accident, our grandparents took us in. When we in middle school, we went back home. One day our grandparents had decided to stop caring for us because they wanted to devote all their money to their company, they would all hit my sister because she wouldn't cooperate with them. I was separated from her and stayed with evil people, when I learned that she was getting hurt because she didn't want to separate from me I went to the house. I said some mean things to her while there... "You shouldn't have been born." or "Stay away from me." I don't know why I said those words... She had went away from the house because our grandparents forced her to, there I was surprised when I saw her on television for committing crimes of stealing, arsenal robbery, and terrorist attacks. Then. one day... I went to go see her.

"Why did you do that!?" Shizuka asked mad.

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie!" Shizuka yelled, Odoru looked down.

"So you won't believe me..."

"Why did you stay with our grandparents if they were hitting you then?"

"That was because-"

"We still could've met at school, or what? You like to get hit? You're a sadist?" Shizuka smirked, "All because of you... do you know all the pain i've gone through!?" Odoru slapped Shizuka with tears in her eyes.

"You Stupid! I... I didn't want to go through this pain but no one will help me. Even the sister I've admired all the time isn't here to help me!"

"But I don't like you, because of you our parents died. Because of your selfishness our grandparents abandoned us, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH!?" Shizuka shouted before walking away. Odoru fell to the ground on her two knees and cried.

"You don't know how much pain i've went through... Onee-san. All to protect you, to make sure that those bad people with you didn't frame you for something bad! I'd have to get raped, beat up, and even have the whole world turn against me!" I didn't realize the pain in my sister's heart... one day the same bad people I was with held me as a hostage and had a high 'ransom' for the police. For some reason, they never showed up. Instead Odoru came to save me.

"Why... why are you always here to make me feel pain...?"

"Onee-san-" Shizuka slapped Odoru as hard as she could, Odoru fell and hits a bunch of barrels.

"Did you know? These bad people would hit me because I wouldn't listen to what they told me to do, if you had separated from our grandparents then I would've have been hurt as much!"

"But-"

"I'm sick and tired of you, You make everyone hurt, you should just disappear from this world!" Odoru stood up slowly and walked away, Shizuka looked at her with sad eyes reaching out her left hand and regretted what she said knowing it was wrong.

A lot was going on in my head, to avoid getting a wrong end i'd do whatever. I'd even betray my own sister and kill her... I didn't want to feel more sadness in my heart, when we were separated for some reason I thought my younger sister was evil and selfish. Not following the rules all the time she pissed me off because we would get in trouble and hit by our grandparents. After a few years I grew accustomed to hating my younger sister Odoru. I tried to burn her house... stab her.

She was my young sister yet for some reason she had all this. In my first year of high school I couldn't stand this, I even handed her in to the police and framed her for doing something bad. I didn't like the fact that she'd never do anything to help me yet she'd make others do her work for her, we would get hit more because she'd never obey our grandparent's orders. I'm surprised they managed to stay stuck with her disobedient mind through middle school. In the second year of high school though, I learned that what I was doing was wrong and that she went through more pain than me.

She had a big massive trauma because of our parent's death, people would hit her thinking that she's crazy when she freaks out from seeing blood, fast moving cars, or death. Even police officers hit her, she wanted to stay with our grandparents as well and make us a good family. The grandparents didn't like this so they hit her and was raped by many hired men who would stab or shoot her. I looked at a picture in a school book where I was reading all this info, Odoru had holes in her body and deep scars that looked like it would hurt no matter how much time passed. Compared to me... she was feeling way more pain.

She was saving up money so that we could together and find a way to prove to our grandparents that family was greater than money. How could I have done such a terrible thing? I destroyed the house she spent all her saved up money on, before and after the house was gone she was living on the streets without anything to eat or drink and ragged clothes. Because of a nice teacher they let her stay in the school dorms for resting, but the fact that I did a bad thing to her wasn't a lie. She was hated by everyone yet I still made her feel so much pain... now she wants me to feel the same pain that she had felt... I don't blame her... I made her go through so much pain after all.

-End of Shizuka's story Explanation-

Anaya looked down with a sad face as her right hand turned into a fist, she understood how Odoru felt having wanted to give her big sister the same pain she had felt. The group went in, they were surprised to see Odoru, she suddenly stabbed the other four causing them to faint as they fell to the grounds with the swords that had stabbed them coming out from the backs.

"No..." Shizuka said looking at Odoru with a scared face, Odoru looked away before she threw knifes at shizuka that stabbed her clothes and made her go on the wall. She tried to move but the knives were deep in the wall.

"When I needed you the most, you betrayed me... my hand that reached out towards yours was stabbed and slammed down to the ground."

"I was still confused back then, I didn't know what to do. How to help you or myself and I blamed you of our parent's death."

"You're such a sinful person you know Shizuka?" Shizuka smirked and nodded her head.

"I shouldn't have done that to you.

Odoru slowly walked up to Shizuka with a sword in her hand, she looked up at Shizuka. "Onee-san, do you remember? The promise we made?" Shizuka shook her head.

"Sorry, i'm sorry for all these years."

"You know, I was always jealous of you Shizuka. No matter what happened to you you'd always have friends next to you. I'm sorry about that night, I was a little bit too harsh. I didn't want to put anyone in danger." Odoru looked down with a soft smile.

"Odoru... you have every right to hate me and kill me, I left you alone when you needed me the most. I betrayed you when you trusted me the most. I destroyed what you needed the most; my heart."

"Could you tell Shiroyuki that i'm sorry for hurting her before?" Shizuka nodded.

"I will."

"I can't kill you..." Odoru dropped her sword and cried on Shizuka's chest which surprised her.

"You're my precious sister and the one I admire... I can't make someone go through the same pain as that." Odoru moved her head back allowing Shizuka to see her face with tears but she was smiling. "You said that you're glad i'm a ruler now because people won't hate me? That's not true. They're coming right now to kill me because they hate me." Shizuka shook her head with disbelief.

"No..." Odoru grabbed her sword and walked out to the hallway, she turned back to look at Shizuka who was stuck on the wall by knives that were stabbed on her clothing. Odoru smiled faintly.

"Then, i'm going to die. Onee-san... ByeBye."

"No... Odoru~! I'm sorry! So... please come back... don't go." Odoru smiled with tears.

"I'm going." Odoru ran away in the hallway, Shizuka looked down as she tears up. "Why...? Why didn't I forgive you sooner? You've already forgiven me, in comparison I..." she looked up moving her head as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Odoru..." to her surprise, the other girls suddenly started to stand up. they looked around confused.

"We're not dead?" Katchi-chan questioned.

"Those we're probably paralysis weapons not meant to kill." Shizuka answered when she found out the answer.

"Ho... then, let's go stop Odoru right now!" Celia said.

"You guys heard it all?" Shizuka asked, the girls turned back and smiled at her. Pearl helped her down.

"We were just paralyzed." Seril answered.

"but if the people are coming to the castle right now that means we don't have much time and the knights want to kill her as well." Asuna mumbled.

"Let's hurry!" Pearl suggested, the girls all nodding. they started running down the hallway to the entrance.

Shizuka thought, "Please make it on time! Odoru... I don't want you to die!"

"We're here!" Anaya said, pushing the two gigantic door outwards. To their surprise, they couldn't find Odoru. The people all moving into each other with fists in the air. The girls could tell that they were hitting someone.

"Card, please go check it out." Katchi-chan said, Card nodded and jumped down as he blending in with the crowd. He set a big orange barrier around Odoru. The girls walked to where the barrier was putted.

"You're the ones that did it!?" the crowd complained and started to hit the girls.

"WHO HITS GIRLS!?" Katchi complained, taking out all three of her orbed weapons. She paralyzed all of them, blasting them with a big powerful blast and driving through them on the vehicle with the other five girls sitting behind her. They hovered over the barrier.

"Odoru!" Shizuka shouted.

"Shizuka!" Odoru shouted back, the two reached out for each other's hands, Shizuka grabbed Odoru's hand and pulled her u[ letting her lay on Shizuka's arm.

"Onee-chan?" Odoru said confused, Odoru was startled as a tear hits her cheek.

"You Stupid!" Shizuka shouted, "Don't leave me alone in this world..."

"Sorry, but I thought I wasn't needed in this world anymore." Odoru looked away as she said it.

"I need you! You're my important little sister no matter what! I'll always trust you, so... please trust me." shizuka held Odoru's left hand making her look into Shizuka's eyes.

"Shizuka..." she cried, "But one day, you'll find me evil again and discard me." Shizuka shook her head.

"Don't you get it? I want to be with you!" Odoru's eyes widened "If you're not here with me I would've never been able to find true happiness in life, i'm glad to have a little sister!" Shizuka said, making Odoru smile.

"Really?"

"Really!" Odoru chuckled slightly.

"I'm glad... you didn't hate me in the end." Odoru said with a smile.

"Of course not, i'll continue to keep loving you as your sister... if I do turn against you I want you to believe in me no matter what I say." Odoru nodded.

"Then, no matter what don't place everything on yourself. Don't burden yourself, share your pain with me." Shizuka nodded.

Katchi-chan grabbed Card and letted him rest on the vehicle, Odoru looked at her questioningly.

"Why...? Did you protect someone like me?"

"Because... I want to be your friend Odoru-chan."

"My...friend?" Odoru questioned.

"The strength to protect. What do you think it is? It's bonds, the power to destroy is the opposite. I want to create a peaceful world, that's why i'll fight and that's why along the way..." Katchi-chan turned to look at Odoru with a smile on her face "I'll make wonderful friends!"

"But... not everyone in this world is good."

"I'll start, little by little. Even if no one's good, they don't know what they're doing, or whatever. Even if i'm completely different from then, I believe there'll come a time when people will be able to truly understand one another without wars on conflicts. War is a needless bickering and we waste time bickering, then instead of fighting we should be trying to reach out for each other's hands. The group connected hands on the vehicle, Shizuka lended out her left hand to Odoru, she looked up to it. Slowly, she held Shizuka's left hand and looked right to everyone else that was in front of her. All connected by these same 'hands' this same flow of time.

"See? It's not so hard. It's just that we need a little boost. Humans are born to support one another not fight one another, and I intend on using this life to its full extent!"

"Katchi-chan! forward!"

"Eh? DUWARGH!" Katchi-chan moved the vehicle up as she quickly avoided hitting the wall, everyone sighed.

"Hehe." Odoru giggled. Katchi smiled.

"You finally laughed." Odoru looked at Katchi-chan surprised.

"Then, let's get going." everyone nodded, the group jumped off as the vehicle flew away. Katchi-chan held the 'Prisoner' Purple Orbed Scepter in his right hand with the 'Ambassador' Green Orbed Bladed Staff in her left hand. Cardal talked to Katchi-chan.

"The paralysis is going to run out." Cardal told Katchi-chan.

"Really? In that case, we'd have to hurry up some more."

"Try using the Paralysis with your powerful pink-purple energy blast."

"Eh?" I shrugged my shoulders, it was worth a shot. I raised my Scepter and pointing it towards the sky then I used my staff to release a large amount of energy, the two powers reacted created a large energy wave that blew them away as they became completely stunned. Some people still stood up.

"Next used the 'Scorpion' and blast it with the 'Ambassador'." I was surprised, Kura had thought of some crazy tactics. I called the 'Scorpion' it appeared in vehicle mode as it flied up into the air in a spiral pattern, I shot it with a burst of purple-pink energy. The blast reflected down to the ground like a glowing dance platform. the people that were standing were all shot down, the weapons in my hands slowly fading away. The girls looked at me with surprise.

"We barely got to do anything." Asuna said as she looked at me completely startled.

The next day in the morning Odoru had started to change the rules and became less strict, the people eventually started loving her for who she truly was as Shizuka helped her rule the Town. We were at the outer rim of the town, the two walked to us.

"I'll stay here for a while." shizuka said. "Though, I never actually traveled with you girls." I laughed.

"If you want to you could." I said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to help my little sister." Shizuka patted Odoru's head making Odoru blush and smile.

"Take care, Kadoh." I nodded.

"Okay, you two take care as well. If you ever need help please contact us!" I said with a big smile, the two laughed.

"We don't need help from a kid!" they said in unison, I looked down with a grumpy face as everyone started laughing.

"Take care, all of you." We nodded, we waved bye as we walked out of the town.

"Wait, Katchi-chan." Asuna said as we were walking North which was Upright from here. "They noticed you were Kadoh in the end." I giggled.

"Does it matter?" she thought about it and shook her head with a smile.

"You're right."

"So, what Town are we heading to boss?" Celia said as she saluted.

"hmm... I think it was the town 'Asteur' (As-Ter) I heard it was cold and snowing, when we get there make sure to wear something warm." everyone nodded as they looked in their inventory.

-Quadrant IV-

The Town Asteur was filled with snow, rarely with any people outside as they had warm fire places in their houses. A kid was staring at me as we walked past him, I stopped at an item store and restocked on healing items, elixirs, and crystals. I looked at the amount of col I had

9,549,482,124,976,850,546,610,873,492,390,876,329,390,137,234,783,839 col. I looked in my inventory, because of that super hard to beat dragon on like Day 3-4 the item names had went past the menu screen and even past the entire Town, I sighed. I'd probably have to take care of this when I was extremely bored. Whenever I got back home from school I'd just go to sleep. Yes, I was a really lazy person yet I was good at every single subject. I looked left at Pearl who was simply staring into my eyes which I felt was 'scarce'. Ah, the scarcity in which Pearl greatly doesn't lack individualism. Then I looked over to Asuna, hew jaw was just wide open as she stared at how much I bought. She always seemed like the narrow-sharp eyed figure of a team but she wouldn't get through me even though her pressuring is quite the pain to me.

Over to the right Anaya looked over to me with a huge smile, I sighed and could tell that she was plotting something 'evil'. Next to her Celia was just quiet for the whole time and looking at her inventory, Seril talked to the NPC store owner about various quests as she look at the data in her inventory. We've been traveling without stopping so our items and everything has been quite hectic, since they were all taking long I sat on a wooden bunch in the open and decided to take care of my inventory. I left all of my important things in the Cosmic Cube, giving the others rare items that they'd really need in the future. Mostly to Celia, Anaya, and Seril. then I traded most of the useless things that wouldn't be a good trade or giveaway.

"Heeh...how did you get all these rare and extremely useful items?" Asuna asked. I giggled a little.

"That's a secret." she sighed and smiled at me.

"I figured."

"Huh? Are you sure you want to give these to me?" Celia asked with surprise.

"I can't use them anyways."

"I see, well thanks then." Celia laughed.

Pearl looked at me, then her inventory "Thank you Onii-chan, but now i'll have to make my inventory a little item so I can get the items... wait a sec." I nodded, she chuckled when the items went into her inventory.

"That's rare, Katchi-chan, so you're giving us items? Thank you." Anaya said as she looked at her inventory startled. She giggled.

"Thank you! I haven't played the game for so long and I have to catch up with everyone... that's why i'm so grateful!" Seril said with a huge smile, I nodded with a sweat drop. "hehe, sorry that was kind of strange." we laughed together.

had explained to them about the Dragon but didn't tell them Pearl's part of the story so they wouldn't feel sad or anything. Except, Asuna was glaring at me for a while.

"You couldn't have done this all by yourself could you?" she asked.

"Of course not! I had to get help from a whole lot of people... *that were like from animes and other things*" she looked at me and slowly smiled.

"I figured."

"But, why were you fighting that dragon?" Celia asked.

"It was like a special boss or something." I replied.

"So it had something like a question mark for its level?" Anaya asked, I nodded.

"I hate bosses like that..." Seril mumbled.

"It's a sure-kill for many players." Pearl said, making me think that's why she used that powerful dragon. she looked at me with a faint smile, so that's why she used it. "Everybody would use it." she said as if responding to my thoughts.

"You probably would've died if no one was there to help you." Asuna said, the others nodding.

"You should take care of your body some more." Anaya said.

"I-I know that!"

"We don't need you to die anymore." Celia mentioned.

"You're lucky that I manage to save you on time." Seril said, making my head drop in depression.

"Katchi-chan, what are you going to do now that you can put things in your inventory now?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know, I guess i'll do some good trading." I said to her, she just nodded.

"Hmm..." Asuna looked at her inventory with her right hand on her chin. "What should I do? All of these rapier's fit my conditions."

"Well what do you want to boost, Accuracy, Sharpness, or Durability?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I only need two of those, Sharpness and Durability."

"Then you should divide the points equally between those two or more on the one you favor most." Anaya said.

"If you're not increasing accuracy, make sure you use a lot of widespread attacks or increase your chance of hitting the enemy." Pearl advised, Asuna nodded.

"Don't worry, my accuracy is pass 85%"

"how do you know?" Celia asked.

"It's says it right here on Player Stats."

"Oh. I never knew we had stat points or stats. Guess i'll do some upgrading." Celia said to herself. I sighed when I saw some of the skills I had. Death, cross-dress, 'foreign language' and a few others. They really were making everything intractable in this game aren't they? Well, except destroying buildings or hacking etc. Which makes me wonder, why was Sword Art Online only sale out in Japan? Considering that it was VR you'd expect it to be something global... and for a game 10,000 players is actually nothing compared to a state population, at least I think. I wonder if there's a way to advance time in games, accelerating video game times so that the real world would move slower is probably impossible because the brain needs to be amplified and to read data at a faster speed. If the brain calculated normally then i'd doubt time in real life would change at all. Besides, accelerating time in a game would be like accelerating time in the real world and that's bad considering collecting gases dealing with trash or things like water. Well whatever, this was a game so does it matter? I think it does but something also tells me it doesn't matter so whatever. Man, being stuck in this game would make a good plot for anything. A game, move, anime, manga, or whatever. Whoever thought of this is brilliant! Well, the good thing is that I had an excellent counter against it and now we had to collect dragon Pieces that for some reason could destroy worlds. I'm not even going to question that. if we could just hurry up and collect them that'd be better, hopefully other players don't have it with them right now or else we'd probably have more trouble getting all of them.

"Then, i'm going to go take a stroll."

The others nodded, as I told them that I would go out of the Town and looked at the Outer Area, I left Card with Anaya so he could get warmer and left.

"AHH! I needed some fresh air!"

"You sound like an eight-year old." Cardal said to me, I laid down on the snow and looked up at the sky.

"Ne, Cardal. Are you sure you don't want to come out?" I asked.

"No, but if you need to rest i'll switch with you."

"Thank you, but i'm more worried about you."

"Same for me. I'm more worried for you, Katchi-chan."

"C-Could you call me Kadoh when we're alone? It's kind of embarrassing..." I scratched my left cheek as I blushed slightly.

"Okay." I looked up with a smile.

"Thank you Cardal, for supporting me in my life. If you hadn't said anything or popped up I would of already given up.

"I can't have the Doom bringer of all messengers be destroyed." I laughed to what she said.

"That's true. If I don't, you won't be able to save the world right?"

"Yes, but whether I save the world or not is up to me. So, make sure you prove to me why this world needs a saving."

"You sure got it!"

"Hey, Kid." I looked up at a teenager who looked down at me. "This place isn't safe, monsters spawn here." it was a familiar voice "C'mon, you should get going." Yes, this voice is who I thought it was. "There's a town over there." he pointed to the town behind him with his left thumb, it was my brother. I smiled. How about I play a little trick on him? "Eh? Onii-chan what are you doing here? That's not good, it's dangerous!"

"T-That's why I told you to go into Town..."

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't be overconfident in your powers."

"You lack ability." He dropped his head. Before he could speak up again I said, "Fine then, let's battle and see who wins. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not." he moved his left leg back with his right hand on his sheath that was on the left side of his waist. "Are you sure you want to fight? It doesn't have to end like this."

"You don't have... a choice." I said throwing a random snowball, that almost hit his left ear on purpose. "That was a warning."

"It didn't hit."

"-sigh- why don't people get it? That's the point!" I shouted with anger.

"Huh?"

Fight!

I noticed him standing completely still, I smiled as I slowly started around right. If he thought he could land an hit like that he was wrong. I stopped walking, calling forth my 'Scorpion' a big rod with two curved blades on the top and bottom making it look like some kind of construction tool. Right under the Top blade it had a Gold orb on it The curved blades moves outwards and then in over my hand where I was holding the rod, the blades form a rainbow like shape over my hand as they glowered a dark-bluish color. I swirled on the ground and kicked it, Tsuren waited bored. I kicked a snowball at him as he slashed it, the snow going to his face. "you felt for it!" I said as I quickly slid the Bladed weapon down, as it made contact with his feet several pillars of fire surrounding him as they went up to the sky then they moved downwards striking his chest and going through him. They slowly vanished, it didn't leave a wound but it was very effect, I watched as he was on the ground aching in pain and his health bar hitting the yellow zone. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

I said, "Well, now you've done it. you lost to a girl that's around 10." I laughed thinking how old this body actually was.

"Huh, well usually everyone charges at me and use their best attack but it doesn't hit me to the Yellow Zone. Then I use my strongest attack on them."

"ho... show me." He charged up a strong black and white energy in his right gauntlet as he punched into the air, the impact exploded a snowy mountain in the range. He putted his thumb up. "Not bad."

I took the small gold bold and placed it in between my sneakers. I threw my 'Prisoner' Scepter the opposite way so that it faced me, the blades moved down to four things like octopus legs as I blast it with a purple-pink blast from my 'Ambassador' staff. The two energy's collided causing me to move back a little as the scepter moved at a faster speed.

"Breakthrough, Form Exaltor!" Exaltor which was Latin for praise, in this case a greater form. The scepter flying at a fast speed turned into a ball filled with heat particles, I slashed the ball with my small blade between my sneakers with a X wave which hit the ball and made it move in an orbital rotation. My staff, changed into a black drill. I threw it into the air as it turned into a big black circle making the gravity around it less heavier and making it go faster because it was extremely dense. My Rod then turned into the vehicle mode as it flied towards the two balls of energy that hit and turned into a bigger ball. "Let's go! The fusion of Neutron stars, Nebulas, Black Dwarfs, and Supernova's! My finisher, Galaxy Gravity Grand Gigantic Giga Ground Grams Guaranteed Grilled Geometry Giggling Grabbing Grapple Glued Gilded Game Gas Ghost Gag Gloated Gist Gain Gunning Gracious Grape Gutted Gored Guild God Got Good Go Get Grateful Guarding Guessing Grey Genocide G-Gorilla Good Grater GPS Gobble Guided Guest Gong Gale Gated Glory Glittery Groundbreaking Gold!"

"That's long!"

"Also known as, G-52!"

"You actually counted all those!?" the ball hits the mountains, it turned bigger and bigger but was then compressed into a small ball as it destroy everything around it.

"And that's how the world started."

"Wow, you're strong." Tsuren walked around waving his left hand, I noticed him walking to four mysterious figures all too far away for me to see their clothing or faces. My teammates all ran up to me and hugging me, glad to see me safe. "huh? An all-girl team? That's rare, well if you see Kadoh pass on this message to him for me. 'Your white haired friend isn't doing so well.' he said as he walked around with his team.

"White hair..." I thought aloud, "Could it be, Shiroyuki!?" me and Asuna quickly ran downright which was Southeast from here. we had to go through at least three Towns before we got there.

"Shiroyuki... Please be safe..."

"Who is this Shiroyuki?" Anaya asked with a worried face.

"A maid friend of ours that works at 'Milky Seaside'. On the second day of Sword Art Online's official launch she fainted because of a certain disease, she has a weak body like you Anaya." Anaya looked at me with surprise.

"One after another, first a sister complex that's just like mines and then a weak body like mines..."

Anaya mumbled.

"Uhh...Greats minds think alike?" Anaya looked at me angry. "Sorry."

"But, it is kind of worrying."

"My brother messaged me in full detail describing what had happened. From what he heard Shiroyuki was in a bad condition and a very terrible condition so he rushed to find me so he could tell me. Well, though he says full detail he doesn't really know much besides just that." I commented.

"Will she be okay?" Asuna asked, I looked outside of the train we were traveling though it was in a tunnel.

"Okay, we'll fly from here using 'Scorpion'." I said.

"Eh? Why?" Celia asked.

"Because it's faster and from here i'll be able to reach the Town before the fuel runs out." everyone nodded, we got out of the train and on the of it. The 'Scorpion charged town opening a hole in the ceiling and falling in front of us. We quickly jumped on and flew away at a fast speed. We got to the Town, she was in a bad condition when we got there but slowly she got better. We smiled with happiness.

"I'm Hanatsumi Shiroyuki. It's nice to meet you all." she bowed.

"We're just glad you're safe." Celia said, Seril nodding.

"Take care of your body." Seril added, Shiroyuki shook her head.

"It's kind of cold here..." Shiroyuki said. "...Kadoh, I think you should have this." I looked around and blushed, we were in a hospital room with Shiroyuki seating on the patient's bed and just us.

"I knew all along, that you were Kadoh. Katchi-chan." she giggled making me blush more.

"How did you know?"

"You were so cute."

"Eh?"

"There's no way I wouldn't notice you, because you're this cute after all. Kadoh, come closer" I leaned on the bed, she kissed me on my left cheek. I blushed and quickly sat back down with my face completely red. "See? You're so cute Katchi-chan!" I looked up at her with slight embarrassment. To my surprise she gave me a Dragon Piece.

"Y-You should keep this!" I said.

"It's okay, my team helped me. We already have 27 Dragon Pieces and that's our 28th piece." I added it into my inventory now with five Dragon Pieces because Odoru also handed us one right before we left the Town. We bid our farewells as we left the room and walked outside in the snow, we were all shocked when we saw the other Pearl.

"What's going on...?!" Anaya questioned. The other Pearl quickly grabbed our Pearl and jumped back.

"What are you doing Pearl?!" I asked the other one, she didn't answer and destroyed the good Pearl.

"There, now I don't have any holes in my hole."

"Why'd you do that!?"

"Because my good side was also evil."

"What?"

"Don't you see? She wanted to destroy the whole world so everyone could be with her brother..."

"Then... what are you going to do?"

"That doesn't concern you. Here, you can have these." She held out two Dragon pieces and threw them to me, I grabbed them as I still looked at the Pearl who was left here. I noticed her crying before she turned around, she had said some words but I couldn't hear her as she walked away.

"Why...?" I asked to her but she was already gone. "Everyone, we're going to collect the rest of the Dragon Pieces and stop Pearl."

"Sorry, Kadoh. I can't do it." Asuna said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in it either." Seril said, I turned to look at her.

"Kadoh, I think we should stop getting involved with this." Anaya said.

"It's for the better." Celia added.

"What are you all talking about-" they all walked around, I fell down to the ground on my two knees, I stared blankly at the white snow. "...Why is this happening?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

From here on, everything becomes serious~

Chapter 8: Remnants

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

Evolution Song Tsuren: Gimmick Game by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Klau: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Kadoh: Bright Stream By Nana Mizuki Heathcliff Song: Pride Of Glory By Nana Mizuki

Opening 2: Packaged By Yanagi Nagi

Ending 2: 偽らない君へ(You do not pretend to) By Yanagi Nagi

Sad Song 1: Inori no Tou By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 2: Mizukoi -sui ren- By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 3: Itsuwarania Kimi e By Yanagi Nagi

Happy song 1: Finder By Yanagi Nagi

Fight Music: Zoetrope By Yanagi Nagi

Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

-Quadrant I, 2nd day.-

"I'm Kurohara Aegis (A-GEASS)!" It was early in the afternoon, some young girl with a book bag on her back and a school uniform in front of Kadoh and looking up to him with a big smile.

"Heeh... so you're the one that's lost?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded.

"You seem pretty... happy."

"You seem like a reliable Onii-chan!"

"Wait hey! That's the only reason!? Well, whatever... I am the one who stopped and was wondering why your crying."

"Yep! I'm all better thanks to you! Thank you very much, Onii-chan!"

"Sure, whatever. Just don't get lost okay?" the girl nodded her head, Kadoh held her left hand just to make sure. "Hey, don't swing around so much!" Kadoh sweat dropped as she was playing on a swing happily. "Okay... that was a bad pun coming from me..." Kadoh sat on a bench and waited, getting a little impatient. "Hey! Are you done yet?" The girl looked at Kadoh and just giggled. Kadoh grinned, he slowly walked up from behind the swing she was on, he got surprised when Aegis suddenly turned around and hugged him as she jumped off the swing. "W-Whoa!" Kadoh stepped back with his right leg and quickly regained balance. He breathed exhaustedly as Aegis finally let go and stood back on the ground, "Hey! Be Careful!" the girl simply laughed with her hands behind her back.

"Onii-chan, have some more fun! That's the reason why we're here after all!"

"No, it's for you to have fun. Besides I don't like playgrounds at all." Kadoh sighed and crossed his arms.

"Why not?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I have a bit of Motion sickness and afraid of heights. So no see-saws for me."

"That means you can still play on the slides and swings right?"

"Who me? I'd rather not. If you knew what I could really do that'd be depressing..."

"That being..."

"I like to swing that way." Kadoh pointed behind Aegis to a bunch of trees.

"Eh?"

"I'll give you an example." Kadoh sighed with a smile, Aegis noticed and smiled too as Kadoh slowly sat down. Kadoh kicked backwards, suddenly stopping as the swing moved forward. As the swing moved closer to the ground he rapidly kicked each time causing the dust to accumulate.

"DUST CYCLONE!" He suddenly kicked in a circular rotation then vertically again as he suddenly stopped and let go, he flied away to the trees.

"No way!" Aegis said with her right hand covering her wide opened mouth. Aegis closed her eyes as Kadoh hits the branches with an intense impact. Kadoh got up slowly as he patted off the dust from his pants, he turned back with a frown.

"So, that's it."

"What was that supposed to show?"

"Nothing in particular, just wanted to show you how I swing."

"Uh-huh..." Aegis nodded slowly, the two walked out of the Town into the Creature Zone. Aegis watched in amazement as Kadoh beats the monsters, though it took a long time.

"I really could use a new avatar..." Kadoh bragged. Aegis laughed.

"Is your body that strange? I thought everyone received a 'mirror'."

"Except I think i'm the only one who decided not to look at it."

"Oh, i see. So that's just a random avatar that was generated?" Kadoh nodded his head to answer Aegis.

"I'd get my body here but it's a little bit hectic."

"Hectic?"

"Crazy." Kadoh replied.

"What is?"

"The fact that i've already got a lot of stat ups. If I were to just change my avatar who knows what could happen. That's why i'm slowly trying to find a way to do it along with a friend of mines. Though, we're kind of getting stuck in Writer's Block."

"Writer's Block? What's that?" Aegis replied.

"You're too young to know, maybe when you're older." Kadoh bent forward on his right knee and patted Aegis head. She smiled and laughed.

"Hehe, that tickles!"

"Really? Huh, I thought it'd have quite the positive effect though... seems like I was wrong." the two kept quiet for the rest of the trip until they entered a pretty dark cave. Kadoh grabbed one of the torches hanging on both sides of the walls. He lit it up with a match he had in inventory as he threw it away after he used it. "Tch, should've brought more matches to light up the torches. Wait, why are we looking in here anyways?" Kadoh turned around, to his surprised Aegis was no longer there. "Aegis...? AEGIS!" Kadoh ran down into the cave and looked around, he couldn't see anyone. He looked around, it was too dark to see and he couldn't tell which way was the way back. Well, the entrance suddenly got closed by a big boulder that fell because of the lightning around there so Kadoh didn't have a reason to go back since he couldn't push away the boulder that closed the entrance.

He sighed, "Why did we have to go into this cave?" Kadoh looked at the lit torch he was holding. "Guess i'll take a short detour and find Aegis." Kadoh, walked around a while as the wind passing eventually blew out the little fire from the torch. He sighed throwing it away in the dark, he started looking around. "And now this makes me wonder why I never increased my skill points... Well, I can still use them slightly." Kadoh's eyes flashed a green color as they glowed in the dark, he noticed a tiny figure hiding behind a rock.

"Come Out!" Kadoh shouted, the figure came out with her weak fists wiping her tears.

"Onii-chan..." Kadoh noticed that voice instantly.

"Aegis..." Aegis stopped crying; she looked up with a smile and walked forward as she hugged Kadoh in the dark. Kadoh looked down at her with surprise though it was hard to tell what was happening.

"Don't get lost next time!"

"Well, more like you got lost..." Kadoh looked to the side and scratched his cheek, Aegis looked down and blushed.

"S-Sorry Onii-chan."

"It's fine, more importantly we should try to find the entrance again."

"Eh? But, it's blocked..."

"As for that, I got an idea." I smiled. To their surprise and luck there were no monster there, the two managed to find their way to the entrance without getting lost or separated. "Aegis, move back a whole lot."

"Why?"

"I'm going to do something crazy." she nodded, she moved back and leaned on one of the walls as she turned right to look at Kadoh though couldn't see him since there was no light. Kadoh walked in a circle as he touched the walls and examined them, he sighed saying something like "Not enough space" or "Too small" he heard rain outside, and turned around. He sat on the other wall and leaned on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Aegis asked.

"There's lightning outside, I don't want to risk the chance of getting hit by a boulder. Let's wait till the lightning is quieter." Aegis nodded.

"Sorry about this, I shouldn't have gotten lost from my friends..."

"it's alright, when i'm alone I get lost all the time and even enter places i'm not suppose to."

"Eh? how? Don't people notice you?"

"Hehe, actually i'm always on the back where it doesn't say 'Do Not Enter' and there's nobody there. I'd enter by accident at times if no one explains but I manage to get out again unnoticed. they really should explain the rules some more for ones who don't understand like me!" Aegis giggled.

"That's true. This game is already pretty hard by itself and for those who don't know how to play it'd be an even deadlier attempt to try to survive while on the frontlines."

"You're smart, but some weaklings are forced to fight on the frontlines. We have no choice but to trust those people in order to clear this game. Wait, this is just the 2nd day."

"But, the fact that a group will lead the boss raids are likely and that fact that what you said would be true. I'm still a kid so I don't even know what to do but if there's one thing I know... Kayaba Akihiko didn't make this a Perfect World." Kadoh nodded.

"You're really putting in some thought."

"Not really, I hear this all the times wherever I go and even in newspapers in the game."

"But, what do you mean by his isn't a Perfect World."

"Who knows? I guess it differs on each person." Aegis looked at Kadoh though she couldn't really tell if she was looking at him, "What do you think, Kadoh?" Kadoh looked down.

She shook her head and frowned. "I don't know, almost everything is intractable. I'd like to be able to understand in this world though."

"Understand?"

"In the real world, we humans never understand each other. We're stupid, poor, too wealthy, unsocial, too social. We make pointless bickers and you could say some humans haven't evolved but in this game everything's the same with the Theme. We're playing an RPG to survive. Here at least, i'd like to understand everyone even if i'd die... to understand is a reason to why I live."

"Onii-chan..." Aegis looked at Kadoh with a frown, "You're too kind, too unrealistic."

"Then, I'd rather die than to not understand." Kadoh stood up and faced the boulder. "I want to understand but people are stupid or may lack knowledge other people have. That's why i'll share and create a SetStone, one that no matter what, we'd be able to work together."

He shook his head, and stopped when he faced the boulder he ran towards the boulder then quickly jumped to the right. He kicked off onto the left and repeated this pattern multiple times until a blue light could be seen. Aegis opened her mouth with surprise as she noticed the slashing blue lines in the air appeared multiples times. As it grew bigger and bigger, eventually he then kicked the boulder with all the build-up energy causing the boulder to become completely destroyed. The water splashed in the cave, Aegis quickly got up so her skirt wouldn't get wet.

"Rain..." Aegis looked outside.

"Come on, we'll teleport to the Town. It shouldn't be raining over there." Kadoh said, Aegis nodded. They used teleport crystals and were suddenly in Town. Kadoh sighed, "We still couldn't find your friends."

"Don't worry, i'll find them." Aegis turned to look at Kadoh and smiled, Kadoh smiled back and looked at an wooden table in the distance. "Guess, i'll use that. wait here." Kadoh walked forward, confusing Aegis who stood in place and just looked. To her surprise, Kadoh took out a big gigantic pot, spoons, and plates. She watched with a sweat drop as he made a gigantic pot of curry taking some of the curry and pouring it on each of the plates equally.

"Wow he knows how to cook, Onii-chan..." Aegis said with a bright smile as she grabbed a plate, walking back away as she sat at a chair and watched joyfully as the curry was distributed amongst many other people. He looked up and was startled to see a bunch of people messaging as they were eating the curry.

Kadoh smiled and thought, "Great, now hopefully this will also attract the friends of Aegis."

It was still early in the afternoon, Kadoh continued doing business. "Miss, would you like some Great Free Curry?" Kadoh asked a girl around 15 asked he offered some curry, the girl came back to her senses and grabbed the plate "Ah, you can keep the plate." Kadoh told the girl, he was suddenly surprised when the girl dropped her spoon full of curry and for some reason she looked extremely shocked. "Umm... Miss are you okay?" Kadoh said, bringing the girl back to her senses.

"Ah, i'm fine." The girl waved her hands rapidly, confusing Kadoh as he looked at his menu.

"Have another spoon at the least." Kadoh took out a clean spoon from his inventory and handed it to the girl who thanked him and continued staring intensely as she ate the curry with intensity. "Hm, the texture is still smooth and some small cuts. If I clean it, it should still be good for use." Kadoh placed the spoon back into his inventory where it was being 'cleansed'. Kadoh looked at the girl with a startled expression as he noticed that she was just staring down at the curry.

"Onii-chan! Come here!" Kadoh looked right, suddenly Aegis grabbing his right sleeve and dragging him to the direction she was heading towards.

"H...HEY!" I heard a girl shouting but I decided to ignore it since it probably had nothing to do with me.

She stopped when she got to a group of four other kids and turned around, "These are my friends!" the other four kids smiled as they all bowed together.

"Thanks for taking care of our not reliant friend Onii-chan!" a boy said.

"No problem, you know some complicated words."

"Kind of."

"Onii-chan, we're really grateful!" A girl said, looking up at Kadoh. "So this is what an onii-chan is like...!" Kadoh sweat dropped.

"K-Kind of..."

"C'mon, let's go Aegis. thank you, Onii-chan" another boy said as the group turned around and started walking.

"Onii-chan, thanks for helping Aegis-chan!" another girl looked back before turning around. Kadoh smiled, waving away to the five.

"That was short lived..." Kadoh declared out loud.

-Quadrant II-

"I'm Ginhana Shiroyuki!"

"H-Haah..." Kadoh said with slight disbelief, already and he was helping a different girl around his age this time. Kadoh noticed a girl with her knees curled near her face as she was leaning on the wall of a store outside and crying. He cheered her up and leading to this scene...

"I... the clothes...!" she explained how she was carrying heavy boxes with clothes in them and how she dropped all of them to the ground and the clothes got dirty. Kadoh looked at the three boxes Shiroyuki was pointing at to her left, he frowned. Three big boxes on the ground with dirty clothes spread on the ground. Kadoh looked around, everyone averted their eyes to avoid eye contact. Kadoh sighed, seemed like no one was helping.

"Don't worry, if you have the item 'Cleanser' it'll cleanse wounds, clothes, or any of the above." Shiroyuki looked up at the clouds, Kadoh dropped his head in depression. "That's not what I meant." Shiroyuki laughed.

"I was wondering if I had a Cleanser but now that I think about it, I don't even know what that is or how to get one." she smiled, Kadoh dropped his jaw as his body color turned white.

"Don't worry." He said as he regained color, "W-Well, it's right around the corner. We'll just walk to the store and..."

-Scene later the two were surrounded by a group of thugs-

"Okay, did that seriously just happen?" Kadoh and Shiroyuki were walking around the corner when suddenly thugs surrounded them before they could get to the store."

"Just give us your money and no one gets hurt." a thug said.

"Wow, how ironic. Apparently this game's currency isn't 'money'." Kadoh said with a bored expression.

"Just give up the col!"

"You want coal? Guess they don't offer that in this game..." Kadoh said making the guy get pissed, the guy tried to slash Kadoh but then a screen appeared in front of him.

"Tch..."

"Oh, you didn't know? You can't hurt players in Safe Areas like a Town. If you really wanted money you should've converted you're col but I guess your plan got burnt to the ground huh?"

"We'll get you when you're out of Town."

"Oh, i'll take you all on right now." The thug turned around with surprise as a screen appeared in front of all the thugs.

"Battle Royale Mode...?! Why do you have such a skill?!"

"It's called Lancary V, if you hit your reaction time to a certain point with all enemies and it hurts a certain criteria it gives you that option. Though it's so hard since you have to hit multiple enemies with the same amount of damage and using the same fighting style the whole time. That's not all, i'll let you all in on a little secret. This skill allows the player to wield 5 items." the thugs eyes widened with shock. "Well that's the V part, the Lancary part would probably be the Battle Royale Function. Since this game allows you to have only 3 main weapons I guess you could say with the skill I can wield eight." Kadoh smirked, "Though, I could do that in a whole lot other games." the thugs ran away, dropping their weapons.

"Kadoh-san..." Shiroyuki watched as he picked up their weapons, Kadoh turned around with a gentle smile.

"Sorry if I showed you a dark side, I like to scare people like that."

"How did you get that skill?" Shiroyuki asked.

"It's most likely a function when you hit a certain level."

"What level are you, Kadoh?"

"Sorry, keeping that a secret." Shiroyuki nodded, "Give these weapons to people that'll need it." Shiroyuki nodded after stashing it into her inventory. "Then, let's go." the two walked into the store, Kadoh explained most of the games functions to Shiroyuki while they were in the store. Shiroyuki was currently cleansing the clothes in her inventory.

"So, now you just wait for the clothes to look all better." Shiroyuki nodded, "So, why were you carrying those big boxes of clothes?"

"My guild helps other people, we distribute things people need like clothes, food, col, and other things that i've forgot."

"Your guild... huh."

"Would you like to join in Kadoh-san?"

"Eh? Me?"

"It's really fun!" Kadoh looked to his side on the bench to Shiroyuki who was sitting next to him and looked at him with a smile, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"I guess... I will. What's the name of your guild?"

"Milky Seaside! Though, it's really small right now..." Shiroyuki looked down with a frown.

"Guess I should help."

"No you shouldn't Kadoh-san! What's important for you is to have fun in a guild!" Kadoh chuckled.

"You're right, also could you not use an honorific in my name? It's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, i'm only 13."

"No way! You're pretty tall..."

"Heheh... I did skip some grades. How old are you uhh... Ka-doh?" she said as she tried to get used to it, she couldn't help but blush slightly.

"15..."

"Hehe, guess we're close but I wouldn't have thought that form your cute face. You acted so maturely when the thugs surrounded us it almost felt like I was listening to an adult scold a kid."

Kadoh dropped his head in depression.

"I sound... old?"

"Ah, don't worry! It was just how you act! You still seem so young though..."

:I don't know what to say anymore..." Kadoh said, Shiroyuki looked away and scratching her left cheek softly with her index finger.

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter..." Kadoh looked at Shiroyuki, "I think the clothes should be completely cleansed by now..." Shiroyuki blushed, she opened her inventory and checked it. She nodded, the two stood up and walked out of the store but making sure they had a good enough amount of the 'Cleanser' first. The two donated clothes to the people who needed it and could only afford rags. After all the clothes were distributed the two walked towards the direction of the guild, the two stopped. The thugs had came back and this time they pushed the two outside of the town area where there was no one else there.

'We got y'all!" a thug said trying to stab Kadoh but got kicked away in the gut, "I warn y'all. If you mess with me, you won't get away with it easily." Kadoh took out eight swords, the thugs laughed.

"There's no way you can wield eight weapons at once!" Kadoh smiled.

"You like to try me?" The thugs looked with serious expressions. "I'm best when wielding 4-6 weapons, though I still got to practice on eight. Why don't I practice it now? There are sixteen of you fighting me." The thugs ran towards Kadoh

Kadoh jumped over the group, he slashed a guy in the back. Stabbing one in the head and kicking a sword into another one's back. Then he landed on the ground and moved in a 360 degree, slashing four people down that were around him. "Nine More!"

"Amazing..." Shiroyuki looked at Kadoh startled, suddenly a big man grabbed Shiroyuki from behind.

"STOP! If you don't want her to get hurt...!"

"Shiroyuki!" Kadoh raged, he dived towards the man and kicked him up on his chin, making him fly back. Kadoh then stabbed a sword into someone's chest as he slash the legs of another one, next he head-butted another one, kicked one down, and stabbed all four of the people including a fifth person with separate swords.

"Three... More..." Kadoh turned back, glaring at the three who all three to the ground and looked at Kadoh with scared faces. Kadoh realizing, he stopped glaring and looked at them with a curious face. "Guess I... overdid it. Don't worry, your friends will get better after a while. when they wake up heal them immediately and treat their wounds also don't ever do this again... or next time, I'll kill all of you!" the three nodded, the two walked back into the Town.

"Kadoh, you sure know how to scare people. I wouldn't have been able to do anything after you told me that."

"Except I didn't."

"Well... It's a what if possibility."

"In this world, there are no possibilities. You just live or die. Eat or don't eat. What you choose to do is how you live... I don't depend on things like fate, that's why i'll do things my way even if it's not the best result.

"Kadoh... but wouldn't people naturally want the best results?" Shiroyuki asked, Kadoh smiled.

"Is that so? I guess i've given up on this world already, if I want to live the way I want. I want to oppose the world that's why i'll fight. I'll do things my own way."

"But, if you're fighting you're own way against the world that doesn't me you gave up on it."

"Eh?"

"That means you want to change it."

Kadoh smiled, "I guess... you're right."

"Ah, we're here!"

Kadoh looked at the guild place it with a sweat drop, it was an extremely small maid cafe that was smaller than a log house.

Kadoh thought to himself, "I really do have to do some upgrading for this place."

"Ah, I forgot!" Shiroyuki said getting Kadoh's optimum attention. "I wanted to get a backscratcher..."

"Eh?"

"I never used a backscratcher in my life so I always wanted to know how it felt like to use it..." she turned to Kadoh with a big grin, somehow Kadoh had a bad feeling about this. "There's still enough time! There's a backscratcher special sale today in the middle of the town! Please, Kadoh can you get it for me? If i'm late, Shizuka's going to get mad!" Kadoh was reluctant about it but eventually walked away to get it; he looked at the time in which Shiroyuki told him to get there.

"Oh no, i'm late!" Kadoh freaked out and started running forward, he felt hungry but he had no time to waste so he took fresh bread out of his inventory and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hey..." suddenly, someone had grabbed the back of his shirt collar; he turned around to look at the figure. A girl who he thinks he had seen before.

"Wha- What's going ON?!" Kadoh started to shake around as the girl pulled him in closer to her.

"You made me handle the rest of the Curry Pot by myself." the girl said as she was ready to punch him.

"Wait! That was... It was free so I thought if I leaved it there people would eventually come to eat it!" He tried explaining, it made the girl more furious though.

"You got to be KIDDING Right?! The flies would've been come to the curry with no one watching and what if someone poisoned the thing!? Many people would've died from that 'innocent and pure' curry!" the girl said, Kadoh waving his hands as he tried to clear the confusion.

"I saw that it was going to go well!" Kadoh explained, he saw the future with his powers.

"HUUUUUHH!?" the girl started to get more pissed.

"I can see the future!" The girl got angrier, thinking he was playing around.

"Stop bluffing!" Kadoh was raised up more into the air by the single arm of the girl.

"I can read minds too! Uhh... you're very ferocious AND ANGRY!" He said, finally switching the girls anger trigger on. She pulled him back behind her then swung him 50 meters away as he hits the fountain. "Oww... I knew I should've pre-ordered a backscratcher..." The girl walked away as Kadoh started mumbling about something.

i met up with Shiroyuki afterwards and gave her the backscratcher she always wanted to try. We were outside near the entrance of the very small cafe. "Thank you, Kadoh!" she frowned as she realized something.

"Hm? what's wrong?"

"Uh... uhmm... can you look away for a little bit?" Shiroyuki said with a slight blush, Kadoh nodded and turned around. "A-Ahh... it feels so good, ah Kadoh you can look back now." Kadoh turned around. "Sorry, my shirt was too tight I had to do something." Kadoh just nodded along to what she said. "This maid attire is what we wear in Milky Seaside, ah by the way that's the name of the cafe and guild. Well, we change our uniform and cosplay each day into different types of things. This is just the uniform for today! umm... Are you listening Kadoh? You're staying completely silent..." Shiroyuki blushed.

"Don't worry, I am."

Suddenly to his surprise Shiroyuki fell down slowly, Kadoh's eyes widened as he quickly leaped and grabbed Shiroyuki before she fell to the ground. "Hey, Shiroyuki! Shiroyuki!" Shiroyuki was unconscious; Kadoh placed the back of his hand on Shiroyuki's forehead. "She has a fever!? But, I thought that was impossible in this game!"

Kadoh thought, "The NerveGear should make the body unable to function until they get back into their regular bodies so why is she sick in the game?!"

"It's an old virus that instantly decreases someone's lifespan, it's called 'X-Move' though you probably never heard of it since anyone rarely gets it. It's not that easy of a disease to get, actually you can't get it. Your body is born with it, nobody knows how or where it comes from but those with it suffer from great pain." I looked back, a girl around the age of 18 looking down sadly at Shiroyuki. "You took care of Shirohana for me? Thank you, but I think of should take care of her now." I nodded, the two of us were startled as Shiroyuki slowly got up on her own. "No! Shirohana, get some more rest!" Shirohana looked back, she grabbed my left hand and ran away. "Shirohana!" she stopped at an empty alleyway and laid on the wall of a building, I sat next to her. She was looking up at the sky and was breathing heavily.

"Shiroyuki...?" she glared at me

"You have that much power... yet you won't accept it!?" she grabbed my arms and started to shake my body, "You can move your body freely as much as you want... and yet, why won't you use that power!?"

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, "SHIROYUKI!" I shouted when they finally did, she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, i'm... sorry." I shook my head, she looked down with a sad face.

"It's okay."

Shiroyuki sighed, "That's what I hate about you."

"Eh?"

"People with kind hearts are too weak... they can never lead a whole nation by themselves."

"But, you have a kind heart too-"

"THAT'S WHY I'M WEAK!" Shiroyuki shouted, noticing her voice becoming louder; she looked down again. "This 'X-Move' is giving me such a weak body... you're so weak and yet you'd fight to protect a single girl." Kadoh blushed. "Your kindness is your weakness, in this world we betray each other and survive by ourselves. That's why I must become stronger..."

"That's not true." Shiroyuki looked at Kadoh. "People are born to help each other, Shiroyuki your kindness isn't your weakness but your power."

"That's a lie... I can't do anything because of this weak body, I have to push my limits to do something easy! I should just disappear! If i'm forced to be restrained like this, I'd rather die."

'Shiroyuki..." Shiroyuki stood up, looking down at Kadoh. "Later." she ran away. "SHIROYUKI!" Kadoh started to pursue, when he got out of the alleyway he looked around but didn't see Shiroyuki anywhere. Kadoh freaked out, and looked around. He started running in a direction without thought and shouted out Shiroyuki's name. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew she needed a helping hand.

-Quadrant III-

"Hey, Shiroyuki!" Kadoh shouted out, he noticed Shizuka waving to him in front of the cafe. He walked in, waiting at a table as she handed him a cup of coffee. "Ah, i'm still young. Plus, I only drink water."

"You're a stubborn one. Then, i'll be taking that coffee for myself." Kadoh nodded as she placed the coffee next to her on the table. "Seems like Shiroyuki snapped."

"Snapped?" Kadoh asked, Shizuka sipped the coffee then placing it down on the plate.

"It's not the first time this has happened, When she sees someone holding back she'd get mad with that person. I'm assuming the one she got mad with was with you." Shiroyuki said with a sad frown.

"What happened in her past?" Kadoh asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kadoh paused thinking if he should get in someone else's business but he slowly nodded. "Then, i'll tell you."

-Shiroyuki's Story-

Shiroyuki is infected with the disease called 'X-Move' which is the same disease that killed the farmer Celia knew, her friends and family all treated her regularly but she was frustrated because of being born with a weak body. She becomes more furious when she is told by a doctor that she only had a few more months left to live. Shizuka started training and pushing her body parts past her limits, eventually causing her to become exhausted. One day she saw a plane and had a good idea where she decided to study the human body, astronomy, and flight. She became a well-known pilot and had a license for each vehicle known to man also becoming known as "Godspeed Empress" for traveling around the world at fast seeds. She started to move onto things that she enjoyed doing more such as writing, speed, and aerobatics. she enjoyed playing Sword Art Online beta before the actual game came out because she could do more things that she couldn't do in the real world but she'd faint most of the time because she exerted too much extra energy. She makes a lot of friends in the game, one being Shizuka. Shiroyuki helps Shizuka get through her past experiences and trauma as Shizuka helps Shiroyuki with her body's condition, eventually the two become best friends. The two know who the other person is in real life but keeps it a secret, until their gym classes were playing together and they accidentally called out each other's IGN's (In-Game-Name). It made the two feel really embarrasses when they realized that the other knew their true identity all along. However, it still bothered her that there was no cure for 'X-Move'. Shiroyuki becomes interested in 'Cloning' which Celia had been studying and thought of a slowdown process in time. Eventually Shiroyuki's idea is proven however much further in the future. Instead of becoming frustrated more she tries to find a meaning to living. Shizuka rarely had time to do anything with Shiroyuki, however they entered 'Sword Art Online' during its official launch together and met each other in the game. The two were still great friends despite not talking in a while, Shizuka was worried though because she still would use too much energy. Eventually she meets Kadoh who told her "It's alright to be who you are." as she now found a reason to live and won't give up her life anymore.

"I see, she only has a few months left..." Kadoh looked down with a frown.

"There's nobody who can save her now, even her best friend. X-Move destroys a person's will to fight back. No, I should rephrase that. It makes it as if it wa never there, and by the time the person tries to reach for a higher goal they're killed off by this very grand power." Kadoh looked at Shizuka, who started wiping off her tears with a tissue. "But... that's why i want to give her the best memories she'd have before she actually dies. i don't... I don't want Shiroyuki to die..." Shizuka cried into her arms, Kadoh stood up.

"I see, thanks for the info. But, i'll definitely save Shiroyuki because... "This route is complete (kono route wa mo kanzen)" Kadoh walked out of the cafe and turned to the right with a determined face. "Yes, i'm not going to let her die that easily!"

"Ah Kadoh, wait!" Kadoh turned around and saw Shizuka in a bunny suit, he blushed. "Could you pass out these fliers beforehand?" he nodded, Shizuka walked back in to prepare as Kadoh slowly walked and tried to advertise for the cafe.

"Milky Seaside..." Kadoh said with boredom

"HEEEYYY!" Shizuka said with rage in her voice, chills going down Kadoh's back. "I've told you many times how to do it so get it right! Then, i'm going to go change!" she said before closing a window of the cafe and walking away from it.

"Please come! Please come! To the Cosplay Event Cafe, Milky Seaside" a young familiar voice said holding fliers and trying to hand them out. Yes, it was Kadoh and nobody would come to get a flier from him. He repeated the same line, making a girl around where he standing was get irritated.

"Give me that! That's not how you get more customers!" the girl grabbed the fliers out of the boys hand and analyzing the information on the fliers. With a big amount of air inhaled she smiled and said the following. "Cosplay Event Cafe, Milky Seaside. It is a young maiden's attraction and everyone's paradise filled with everything for children to older people. You'll be able to cosplay inside, role play, and just chat there! There are cute Bunny outfits, an army cosplay for the male side and special events that'll happen every day in the cafe for everyone to participate in!" Kadoh smiled, he pointed forward causing the girl to look at her front and blush as she realized she had attracted a bunch of people.

"Hey! Are you done yet, Kadoh-Kun?" The crowd went wild, I looked left behind me, a girl in a bunny outfit was at the entrance of the cafe with a guitar strapped on, she stared curiously at me. Males started screaming "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and the girls yelling "KAWAIIIIIIIIIII~!" the bunny girl bended her knees and hided her chest with her two arm crossed, "Iyaah! (No!)" She said as she bent her knees down and closed her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment. The crowd screams in unison "YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH!" the bunny girl stood up running inside the cafe, the crowd all followed her into the cafe. I went inside, and handed Shizuka a Cube that stored items before going out through the backdoor and trying to find Shiroyuki again. It was another dark alleyway, I noticed a shiny light reflect on a knife a dark cloaked person had been holding and facing towards their gut. "No, Shiroyuki!" the person looked left to me, I grabbed her body and we both fell down, the hood over her head went down as she looked at me startled. "Shiroyuki!" I shouted out.

"Kadoh?" she asked.

"Don't do Seppuku!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Eh? But I mean that knife..."

"Oh this?" Shiroyuki giggled, "I found it lying over here completely clean, I was just examining it."

"But normally that's not how people would do it..."

"Ah, sorry. Was that strange? Hehe, besides if I wanted to kill myself I couldn't do it in the Town since it's a Safe Area!" she laughed, Kadoh blushed.

"And here I was worried about you..." Shiroyuki looked down.

"Kadoh, Sorry about what happened last time." Kadoh smiled and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter."

"I don't know what got into me..."

"Shiroyuki."

"Yes?"

"It's alright to be who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if you have a weak body, i'm here for you. Shizuka too, i'm sure she'll protect you with me. That's why, don't shoulder everything by yourself."

"Kadoh... but I... I'm useless. I can't cook, I can't play any sports, I can't be a stupid idiot." She cried, Kadoh wiped off her tears using his right thumb that was leaning on garbage bags on the ground that the two were laying on after Kadoh fell with Shiroyuki.

"Who cares if you're not baka (Stupid), just be who you are."

"But i'm so limited..."

"Then express your feelings, if you can't do it physically then hit everything with all you got in something you can do."

"Something I can do..."

"You know how to pilot every machine known to mankind right? Then, take down everyone with that!"

"But in this world..."

"For now make some friends, everything will follow afterwards." Kadoh chuckled, Shiroyuki nodded with a warm smile.

"Thank you Kadoh, I think it's going to be hard for me to make more friends besides Shizuka but i'll try."

"Good, uhh... guess we should get up now huh?" the two blushed, trying to get up as their arms moved a lot because of the slippery plastic trash bags. Shiroyuki walked to the exit of the alleyway and turned around "Then, i'll go back to the cafe. You?"

"I guess i'll be strolling around some more." Kadoh said, scratching his cheek nervously as Shiroyuki started giggling.

"Then, ByeBye Kadoh!" she waved as he walked away, Kadoh slowly waving.

"Bye-bye..." Kadoh said with a sad expression.

Kadoh thought to himself, "She didn't notice did she?" I started walking around, I went inside a small mini-Mall that the players decided to do. It was about the size of festival stands altogether so it really wasn't special, the inside really did look and felt like a mall except it was too little. Some more space and this would become a great hit in SAO though I have no intention of getting anything here. I looked to my left, noticing a girl who was also looking at the clothing displays outside of the store. She looked right to me and then blushed as she looked down. I just smiled; I stared at the girl who was glancing at me nervously then to the clothes.

"U-Umm... do you need something?" she asked me, I just laughed.

"Sorry about that. It was just really funny to find someone doing the same thing as me."

"Eh?" she wondered.

"Window shopping, well not like I want to buy anything though. Wait, that's the point of Window Shopping." the girl giggled a little.

"I do want to buy it though, but I have to save up enough col..." she sighed, "I don't want to fight the bears again..." I was wondering what she was talking about.

"Ah, you mean the Bear Kickers that give players a lot of col but little exp?" she nodded.

"I see... that could get boring after a while... how much col did you save up?" I asked her, she frowned and shook her head.

"I didn't save any, I used it all for my living expenses and I still have to pay for my equipment .." I frowned.

"I see, so you can barely save enough money to buy new clothes..." she nodded in frustration.

"Don't worry, just join a guild that'll give lots of col." She smiled but then sighed again, I looked at her confused. "Nobody's making guilds really because everyone's still low-leveled."

"Ahh..." I looked up as I just remembered. "Then, i'll buy you whatever you want." she looked at me with a worried face, "Are you sure? But..."

"Don't worry about me, I have plenty of col i want to get rid of." a sweat drop appeared on the back of the girls head "Normally you'd want to save that..."

"No, I don't." Kadoh said with a plain face.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" the two stopped and giggled.

"What's with this conversation?" the girl asked, still laughing.

"Really." Kadoh laughs.

"I'm Odoru."

"Kadoh." Kadoh replied, "By the way that's my real name, I don't like making game names."

"Same for me, Odoru's my real name."

"Odoru, like a dance?" Odoru nodded.

"I like this name." Odoru said with her hand on her chest.

"It fits you perfectly."

"Eh?"

"I don't know but you have this similar vibe to you, to soar in the sky and dance in your own way freely with no restraints." Odoru looked down with a sad expression.

"I'm restrained and hated by everyone... How can you say that!?" she shouted.

"S-Sorry..." she looked at me surprised.

"No, It's my fault. sorry for yelling suddenly."

"It's okay, should we get going?" she looked at me, startled. "Well, I did promise you after all..." she smiled and nodded her head, we walked into the store. Upon finding a chair inside I sat down near the dressing curtains which Odoru found embarrassing since other people were going to come in and they probably didn't want me to see since I might see through the gaps of the curtains. With no choice, i moved away farther from the curtains and waited impatiently as Odoru tried on new clothes mainly one-piece or school clothing.

"U-Umm...Kadoh...San..." at looked at her, her head only popping out from the curtain.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you call a worker here for help?" I nodded and quickly got a worker to go help Odoru with whatever she needed as I sat back down impatiently. The worker came back out quite quickly as she seemed like she was in a rush. Afterwards, Odoru came out as she sighed with relief and a smile lit on her face. "I'm done, Kadoh-san." she giggled which made me feel really awkward. We stood in the line as we finally got to the cash register and paid the worker that was working on the cash register, while we were waiting for him to pack up the clothes I talked to Odoru.

"So, why'd the worker come in and go out so quickly, what did you want her to do? Odoru blushed.

"N-Nothing."

"You can tell me, I won't say anything and much more that i'd care less." Odoru looked at me with worry.

"It's just that I didn't know how to take off the clothes."

"Oh that's all? No wonder it was so quick." Odoru nodded.

"It's actually pretty easy, I thought these game functions would be hard to understand, well some of it still is but she told me where I could get a guide as to how to play most of the game and how to save money is in there as well. They sell it at this mall too."

"Heh... then let's go get it afterwards."

"Mhmm!" Odoru nodded with a smile, after we finished in that store and went to the next one for the Guide Booklet where we could download it into our player info we were kind of happy. "Wow! I could've saved up to 45% of my col if I chose the items and strategies wisely when taking out monsters our buying things in the shops..." Odoru mumbled with sadness.

"You can still get that col back if you cancel what you did and restart." she nodded with a surprised face.

"I forgot! Then, i'll do it right now."

"Not in the mall you can't, you have to walk to every place yourself."

"EEEEHHHH!?" Odoru freaked out, grabbing her head and scratching her head furiously and rapidly. " i won't be able to make it on time... she said looking at the actual time on Sword Art Online's Game Server.

"Then you'll just do it tomorrow."

"Oh yeah... It's not like I have to do anything today... it's night time anyways..."

"So where to next Odoru-hime (princess)?"

"T-That's embarrassing..." I teased her by saying 'Odoru-hime most of the time until she finally thought of where to go. "Let's go, to that movie store and get a room to watch a movie in!" I walked slowly to it with Odoru grabbing my left wrist, it surprised me to think that there was an actual movie store here and we could use a room to watch a movie in while there were plenty other more rooms. I thought it be boring but surprisingly Odoru had picked an interesting movie where a Vampire queen ruled the land and about her Servant Werewolf and their many conflicts with other parties but eventually they live happily in the end. Odoru found it boring though and instead switched to playing eroge's/visual novels (that were here for some reason) she found that boring too (apparently) and decided to move onto old classic movies such as 'DracZilla' or 'UltraMasked' which were in my opinion boring. We laughed together after finding out that whichever the other person liked was boring to the other until we both decided to do Karaoke and play Video Games which we both liked.

-Quadrant IV-

"Odoru, you like Enka?" she nodded her head, "That's a surprise, you look like the type of girl that'd like the new moe songs they've been having lately..." she blushed and shook her heard quickly.

"I can't get used to that... Those cute voices are like a lie..."

"That's kind of insulting, that's part of their voice."

"Ah, you're right! Sorry!"

"D-Don't apologize to me."

"You're right..." she looked around and dropped her head in depression."

"Calm down, it's not like they heard you and you didn't mean any harm"

"But...!"

"It's not like there's anything you could do, we're stuck in a game anyways..."

"Then, i'll sing!"

"Eh? You're sound pretty happy..."

"I can't keep complaining about it even if i'm stuck in a game, that's why i'll sing and cheerfully get out of this game with a Full Burst Smile!" Odoru said as she press the buttons on the remote ordering some songs. "Come on, let's sing!" I nodded, after we sang some more songs we walked outside of the store and sat on a bench in the mall completely exhausted. We turned to look at each other and smiled before dropping our heads back. "I'm tired..." Odoru said with a tiring voice.

"Why do they even have Karaoke here anyways? I wondered.

"Don't ask me!" Odoru replied.

"Oh, you seemed like the type of person who'd have a general grasp of everything." she shook her head.

-Scene Transition, we were outside the mall and just finished eating ice cream we had got from the mall-

"You don't understand anything..." Odoru's hands made fists as she grabbed her jeans tightly and cried. "I believe in you, yet why won't you understand?!"

"what-"

"My pain!" Odoru cried out.

"I just..."

"You don't know anything! And yet you..." I looked down sadly, "I'm not the nice person you think I am!"

"Sorry, but I think you're a nice person." Odoru furiously looked up at me, she slapped me on my right cheeks with the back of her left hand. I looked at her with surprise and a bit of sadness as I noticed tears flowing down her cheeks. "Odoru..." her eyes widened, she ran away as I tried to grasp for her hand but couldn't grab it on time. "Why Odoru? Why won't you believe me?"

-Scene Transition, Kadoh walked in the dark streets until stumbling upon a girl-

"Ne anata (hey you)" I looked forward, a girl looking at me with a serious expression. "You... did something again didn't you?"

"Shizuka..."

-we sat on barrels in an alleyway, I explained the story to her-

"I see." she said as she stood up and started walking away. She turned around, "Don't get involved with that girl, she's dangerous." she said as she continued walking.

"Why would you say that...?" I turned to look at her, she stopped walking as she turned around and look honestly into my eyes as if searching for something. It was a long pause before words came out of her mouth.

"Because, you're a good person."

"Huh?"

"Some things are better kept a secret. If you were to learn about her, what could you do about it?"

"I'll help her! No matter what happens... i'll help every cute girl!" I declared, Shizuka looked down with a sad smile.

"If only there was someone who'd save me..." she whispered.

"I'll protect you too Shizuka!" she looked up, startled. "But, after you make up with your sister first."

"Eh?"

"She's your sister right?"

"How did you know?"

"You look so worried for her, that's why you wanted to see if you could trust me right?" she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kadoh."

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Then, take care of my sister for me okay?"

"But-"

"It's just the beginning, I can't reach her the way she is right now since she's kind of angry for what I did to her in the past. Just loosen her heart for me a bit okay? I'll do the rest." I nodded, "Then, I have to go." I nodded, before she left she told me her story and what she did to Odoru that she regrets.

"Odoru..." she sat in a dark alleyway with her knees curled into her body as she cried in her arms wrapped around her knees." she looked up to me and wiped her tears away with her left arm.

"Sorry, i'm not as elegant as you thought I was. I can't dance into the sky beautifully." I knelt down on one knee beside her and lifted her head as I wiped her tears with my right index finger, kneeling on my left leg.

"What arer you saying? Cheer up. Your smile is the only thing in the world that makes you who you are. What are you going to do if you lose it?" she lift up her face with a soft smile, I sat beside her with my left arm resting on my raise left knee and my right leg resting out on the wet ground since it was raining in the night. I turned to her and smiled as she returned it.

"Anone (you know,) when I first met you, that was the first time I smiled."

"Eh!? No way!"

"It's true. When we were in the Karaoke room I was surprised to see myself smiling in the mirror's reflection. I couldn't help but cry because I felt so happy."

"Dummy... why didn't you smile some more?"

"Because... my sister wasn't happy. I want her to be happy and I want to be happy too, that's why..." I nodded.

"I see, a butterfly effect eh?" I thought aloud.

"Huh?"

"No, Nothing." we giggled.

"It's kind of cold..."

"Well, it's raining after all." I looked at the back of Odoru's jeans to see it soaked and muddy. as she stood up as I did as well.

"Want to come over to my house?" Odoru turned to look at me with a smile, I reluctantly blushed. "It's not like you're going to do anything dirty to me, besides I trust you. My eyes widened, I smiled as I remembered how she was angry before but now we were strengthening our bonds again which caused a smile to lit on my face. We walked into her house with me behind her; it was a fairly large place with only one floor (excluding the basement) and a pretty clean place. She blushed and looked back to me as I was taking off my sneakers. "Then, i'll go change in my room and the bathroom's over there okay?" I nodded, getting the gist of what she was telling me. "Don't peek okay?" I blushed and nodded again. We walked into the small hallway with one door on each side and a door in the front; she went into the door on our left which I assumed was her room as I walked forward into the bathroom. It made me wonder why she didn't turn on the lights so we could see in this small hallway, then again I didn't see any lights on the ceilings in the hallway so...

After we changed, we both came out at seemingly the same time. She was wearing a light-purple t-shirt with baby pandas on it and a bright yellow skirt. At that time something embarrassing happened, my stomach growled loudly, she covered her mouth with both hands and blushed. It looked like she was smiling and laughing. "Ah, sorry! You're hungry right? I'll make something for you, to make it up fro you having to search for me this late in night." I nodded. She walked down the hallway into the opened room at the left with the lefts on which was probably the kitchen but I was farther slightly so I couldn't see. I turned to look though, and yep it was the kitchen. She turned to look at me, she already had a white apron on with a pan out in her right hand. "Ah, just sit at the table and wait 'kay?" I looked next to me, an intriguing table that I couldn't resist sitting at one of the four chairs of the square table. She looked at me and giggled, for some reason that made me feel really embarrassed. I looked to my left near the entrance we had just went through. a little forward to the left of it was a big hole like dark place that was shaped like a door. I was assuming that was the basement, I then looked right. Another dark room with three benches on furniture one close to the windows, another, at the wall, and one on the wall near the kitchen with a TV in front of the one in the middle which I assumed that room was the living room.

After a while, Odoru took off her apron and placed it on the kitchen counter. She walked over to the table and sat across from me with a big smile on her face. I blushed and looked away, even still I could feel her stare. "U-Umm... Odoru...chan?"

"Kadoh, i've decided. I'll fight Shizuka!"

"Eh?"

"Whether she receives my pain or nor, i'll decide."

"Wait a moment-"

"I'm not waiting." I looked at her surprised, her eyes filled with determination and an unwavering will.

I gulp and nodded "Good luck." she looked to me with slight disbelief and shock.

She smiled as her head went down and tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "I can't believe you'll actually allow me to do this..."

I smiled, "I trust you."

She looked up to me with wide eyes and her mouth opened from surprise, she smiled though. "You finally understand me..."

"Of course!" I put my thumb up, she wiped her tears s she smiled with closed eyes.

"Ah, the food!" she quickly walked towards the stove and turned of the hear. "It's done!"

"Eh? Already?"

"Cooking is oversimplified in this game after all."

"Over... what?" Odoru giggled.

"It's too Easy!"

"Oh..."

"If you'd like, how about I show you how to cook next time?"

"Hm, Okay." I nodded with a smile.

"Then, let's eat shall we?" Odoru said as she sat down across from me with the food already on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" we said together and giggled afterwards for some reason.

"Kadoh."

"Hmm?"

"Uh... thank you, for being with me."

"No prob."

"I'll fight her the night after tomorrow, will you be there to make sure I don't get out of control?"

"No."

"Why!?" she asked with worry.

"I believe that you won't kill anyone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I want to understand you." her eyes widened.

"And that's why in order to do so, i'll believe in my feelings for you and the fact that you're a precious person I don't want to lose in my life is why i'll follow my feelings!"

We both blushed with our faces flushed red, "T-T-T-Thank you, Kadoh." she laughed slowly with our faces still red as we were still both embarrassed.

"T-Then, i'll get going..."

"Eh? Don't go yet!" we both blushed "No, I didn't mean it like that!" I nodded, I stood up. "Are you going after all? It's still raining, you'd have to change your clothes again."

"T-Then, I guess i'll be in your care for a little while." I said, scratching my cheek nervously.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "Heheh, i've always wanted a roommate!" she said playfully. "So what do you want to do? Want to watch the Telebi (Televi (bi) sion)?" I shook my head, "There's only channels with News from SAO players right? That'd be boring." she looked faintly and nodded her head. "You're right... how about video games?" she quickly thought about that and said "Ah, sorry! That wouldn't be good since we're already stuck in a game..." she looked down with some depression in her eyes. We decided to go into her room, we sat on her bed as she looked at me cheerfully, "So, what should we talk about roommate!? Ah, I got some new accessories yesterday!"

"Ehto..."

"Oh, i'm sorry! Boys don't like to talk about girlish things right?" she asked sadly.

"U-Umm..."

"I always wanted a girl roommate to chat with. Ah, it's okay even if you're not a girl..." she said with depression.

"O-Odoru-chan!" she looked at me startled.

She blushed, "O-Odoru-chan!?" Why are you adding a 'cute' title!?"

I blushed, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I felt sorry, but i'll be your girl roommate!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Uh, wait a minute okay?"

"What are you going to do?

"I'm going to go change."

-Celia's point of view-

"Don't peek okay?" Kadoh asked nervously, for some reason that made me blush. I nodded as he turned around and looked at me shyly. He closed the door behind him, I heard sounds that reminded me of crystals hitting each other or bells. After a while it got quiet, I kicked my legs in the air as I waited. I looked left at the door, still no sound coming anymore from the other side.

"Kadoh?" No reply, I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and look left and right in the dark hallway but nobody was there. I sighed, thinking that he probably went back home. It'd be a good reason since the rain stopped, no male would want to play roommate with a girl... it was a bit sad. I soaked in the hot water in the bathtub in the bathroom and sighed. "Kadoh..." I guess I pushed too much pressure on him. "Kadoh, i'm sorry." not like he'll be able to hear me though..." this bath would've been more refreshing, but i'm not in a great mood... "I quickly got out and covered my body with a bath towel.

After I dried my body I walked out the bathroom with my clothes on as I checked my inventory to make sure my clothes were being cleaned in the room in between the room with a toilet and seat to the bathing room, by the way this is how it works. First when you enter the room has a toilet and a mirror including a few other things you may need, after that room is another room with tables on each side that has square holes in them where you put your clothes in. After that room is the bathing room with rows of small chairs you sit on with mirrors in front on the sides with showerheads next to them if you want to take a shower or to cleanse your body you use the faucets on the opposite side of the mirror. Besides what's on the sides, in front when you enter the room is a fairly large bathtub that's the size of a fire truck at the least and this room is pretty spacious.

Well, besides me being the only person in the house i'd say whoever made this house thought more of an onsen rather than a house. I started walking back to my room which was actually a meter away from the bathroom and on my right side as I came out the bathroom, if you were coming in my house my room would be on the left side instead. On the other side directly across from my room was an empty room that was never used at all by me, thanks to SAO not having 'dusty' rooms I don't have to worry about entering a dirty room to see if a burglar broke in.

I opened the door to my room, a girl with a green skirt on as she tried to put on a blue shirt. She looked at me as her mouth opened wide; she frantically moved her legs as she tried to quickly put on the shirt. "Sorry for disturbing you..." I closed the door as she reached out and grasped with her left hand but the door already shut. I heard loud sounds, she probably tripped since she couldn't even put on her clothes well.

The girl opened the door leaning on her chest as she looked at me like she was going to cry, "Odoru, you meanie..." I could only reply with the few words coming to my head "Eh?"

-I sat on my bed with her as she explained the story-

"Hahaha!" I laughed, "You're Kadoh? You're so cute!" I watched as his, I mean her face grew bright red.

"I-Is that wrong?" I shook my head. "But you changed your avatar, how did you do that?" her frown suddenly changed into a happy smile. "I use a randomized avatar to begin with, this is Custom Eranda no Avatar (Chosen Custom Avatar)"

"Custom Eranda no Avatar?" I asked.

"Well, it's an advanced system that only a few know how to use. It allows you to make a Custom Avatar however that's only temporary, until you have an Avatar that fits you perfectly."

"but in this game didn't Kayaba force people to use their true avatars?"

"Still, that's not their strongest avatar or their 'true form' which humans can reach. You can say that a Custom Eranda no Avatar is a mature version of a player that will allow the player to reach several greater levels/heights." I nodded. "If it took me 15 hours to kill a boss, then if I have my perfect Avatar I could finish that same boss in 9 hours without having to level up."

"Ooohhh!" I said as I finally understood and found that last bit entertaining. "So your Custom Eranda no Avatar is... onna no ko? (A girl?)" Kadoh blushed and shook her head.

"You... You said you wanted to have a girl roommate! That's why I even contacted her..."

"Her?"

"Kind of like my sister or Cousin so I could use the Custom Eranda no Avatar's..." she dropped her head, depressed.

"Cheer Up. I'm really happy to have a little sister now and a cute roommate but..." she looked at me curiously as she tilted her head, I couldn't help but blush at how cute she was being! "Y-Your Pride..." Kadoh blushed and looked down.

"T-Then, maybe i should stop now..." she said opening her menu, my body instantly reacted naturally as I hugged her and threw her down on my bed with my arms on both sides as if I was assaulting her. She blushed and looked to her side.


	9. Chapter 9

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Heavy with the amount of new present Japanese words~

Chapter 9: Koto Datte (Even the Things...)

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

Evolution Song Tsuren: Gimmick Game by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Klau: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Kadoh: Bright Stream By Nana Mizuki Heathcliff Song: Pride Of Glory By Nana Mizuki

Opening 2: Packaged By Yanagi Nagi

Ending 2: 偽らない君へ(You do not pretend to) By Yanagi Nagi

Sad Song 1: Inori no Tou By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 2: Mizukoi -sui ren- By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 3: Itsuwarania Kimi e By Yanagi Nagi

Happy song 1: Finder By Yanagi Nagi

Fight Music: Zoetrope By Yanagi Nagi

Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

-Quadrant I-

"P-Please, be gentle..." she looked at me with watery eyes, the back of my left hand on my forehead for some reason I didn't know as I was looking up.

"Is it really okay?" I looked down at Kadoh with a dignified look, she turned to look at me and nodded her head shyly. We both slowly moved our bodies inwards towards each other and giggled. "Wait, it's not really going that direction!"

"Mmhm!" Kadoh nodded as we both laughed, I moved to Kadoh's left and laid next her as we both looked at the ceiling.

"But you were to cure!" she blushed.

"I-I don't need flattery."

"You know i'm being serious." she looked at me with cute eyes that had slight disbelief. She sighed, she blushed when she noticed me looking.

"Chou hazukashi (it's really embarrassing)" Kadoh said as she looked at me and we both got up.

"Ah, sono hairpin (that hairpin)..." I pointed to the long yellow hair on the head of her short loli body. She looked at me curiously, she smiled and touched the hairpin. It had three white feathers on it as if a bird flapping its wings to go into the sky.

"Ah, Kore? (This)?" I nodded and smiled.

"It's cute.

"T-Thank you." she looked down and blush "My friend gave it to me, it's really important."

"Why a Hairpin?"

"Heheh, I know. I can't really wear it if i'm a boy. Let's say it was a parting gift, well now that i'm a girl I can actually wear it..."

"So, onna no ko deshita? (Was it a girl)?"

"S-Something like that..." she laughed out awkwardly.

"Something like that?" I wondered.

"A-Ah...AHH! Odoru-chan, what do you think of my shirt!?" she said as she frantically waved her hands.

"Let's see..." I grinned, noticing that she was trying to change the subject and I was thinking of a great punishment. "I can really see it. Kimi no... (Your...) Oppai (breast)?" she blushed.

"Wha-!?" she covered her chest area and looked at me with an angry face.

"Sorry, I was teasing you."

"Mou..." I looked at her shirt, a pink t-shirt with Tetris blocks on it that made the words 'I LOVE YOU", it made me laugh at the originality.

"It's cute.

Eh? That's ALL!?" she asked, moaning sadly.

"Well, I think it's fitting."

"I know but..."

"Hm?"

"You didn't say the 'I Love You' part was cute..." she looked down depressed.

" That was the part I found cute." she looked back up.

"REALLY!?" she asked excitedly, I giggled and nodded.

"Mm, totemo kawaii yo (you're really cute)." she blushed and smiled happily a she kicked her feet in the air, twiddling her fingers cheerfully."

"Are you that happy?" I chuckled.

"Mmhm!" she nodded her head with her eyes closed and a big smile.

"I see..." I smiled.

"Ne, watashi no skirt was dou kana? (hey, how does my skirt look?)" she asked, eagerly filled with excitement.

"Kadoh-chan..." I blushed, she was too cute! Da ne! (Right!)

"Odoru... chan?" Kadoh looked at me, confused.

I shook my head to get out of my mosou (Delusions). "Yes?!"

"Hehe, hen (strange)" she giggled.

"Dare (Who? Duh-Ray)?" I asked.

"Odoru-chan ga hen! (is strange!)" she started giggling, as we started laughing together.

"Hontou (True. Hone-Toe)"

"What's wrong?"

"I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing."

"You can tell me!" she shook my right arm and was anxious to know. "Please! Please... Odoru-chan!" her pleading was also too cute I almost didn't want her to stop. She looked at me with cute adorable eyes that wanted to hear what I was going to have to say.

"I paused because..." I chuckled a little.

"Because...?" she looked at me curiously.

I smiled, trying to contain my squealing for her cuteness. "You're too cute." she blushed.

"Ha... ahh..." she said nervously, the words not coming out right from her mouth which made her sound real cute.

"Eh!?" I asked teasingly.

"Ha-Ha, Harenchi! (Perverted) Hentai! (Pervert)! Ecchi! (Sex Freak!) Sekku Hara (Sex *ual* Hara *ssment*)! Harenchi na onna! (A perverted woman! M nano!? (Are you a Maso *chist*!?) S nano!? (Are you a (Sad *ist*!?)" she pointed at me, flustered. "AAarghh!" she made a cute dinosaur roar which rarely sounded threatening but rather cute.

"You're really too cute."

"Stop teasing me Odoru-chan..."

"S-Sorry... but, you're really too cute!"

"Again with 'cute'..."

"Then, loli?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Sore ga motto hazukashi dakara da! (That's because it'll be more embarrassing!)"

"Naruhodo-degozaru (I see, *degozaru being an old/mature sentence ender*) "Try saying 'pyon' at the end of your sentences!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Come on, just try it." she blushed and looked down, slowly she looked up to me shyly.

"Watashi wa, kimi no koto daisuki-pyon... (For me, I love you a lot-pyon *Pyon being another sentence ender except a more 'cuter' form*)" I squealed loudly, scaring Kadoh a little as she jumped back a little. "Wha... what?" I shook my head in complete delight, or complete satisfaction mode.

"That was too cute!" her face flushed red.

"I'm not doing it again dakara ne~!?" (You know or okay~!? The phrase being a Tsun *Tsundere* type of sentence ender commonly used. Betsu ni *it's not like* being a famous sentence starter for Tsunderes. EX: Betsu ni anata no tame wake ja nain dakara ne!? *It's not like I did it for your sake okay!? *or 'you know'*)

"You're so Tsun Kadoh!"

"N-No i'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm telling you i'm not!"

"You totally are! I guarantee it!"

"AaaHHH...! That's not a good thing!"

"Trust me, it is!"

"No, it isn't! Ore no WIND (o) wa, tsuyoi no yo! (My WIND is, strong you know!?)"

"Nani sore? (What's that?)"

"My Catchphrase."

"Ah, sou (Ah, right or Ah, I see)"

"It's amazing right!?" she asked with a tone of happiness.

"I don't know..."

"What!?"

"Maybe it'd be better if you'd use 'watashi' " though she probably won't.

She jumped off the bed and turned around to look at me with a big smile on her face. "Ah, Sou ka! (Ah, I get it!)"

"Eh?" was she actually ACTUALLY going to do it!? She bent her upper body forward slightly with her two hands together resting on her back.

"Watashi no WIND o wa..." she stood up, her left hand out on her back still with her right index finger on the side of her lips "Tsuyoi no yo!" she tilted her head right with her eyes closed as she smiled adorably causing me to blush. Afterwards she leaned over with her left hand making a paw on her back as she smiled, opening her eyes with a lit up expression as she said "Pyon!" cutely and striking my heart. she looked at me as if she was going to cry.

"So it only works if I added the cute 'pyon' gesture to it..." I quickly shook my head and waved my hands. "That was a mistake!" she repeated the cute paw pyon stance which made me skip a beat.

"See? Odoru-chan you liar!"

"Sorry..."

"I-It doesn't really matter to me anymore."

"Then, Pyon again!?" I asked excitedly.

"No!"

"Why!?" I asked eagerly.

"It's embarrassing..."

"But, unless you do that it won't have any effect to your enemy."

"We're fighting monsters! There's no effect anyways!"

"Are you sure about that?" she nodded.

"I'm Positive!"

"Hmm... I tried dancing in front of an enemy and they became paralyzed."

"No way..."

"Heheh, it was because of a certain skill I had."

"No wonder."

"Kadoh-chan." She looked at me curiously. "Want to play on the Pasacon (Computer)?" she shook her head.

"It's getting dark, we should get some sleep."

"Good idea. then, want to stay her?" Kadoh blushed, she quickly shook her head. "It's still raining outside." She looked through the window at the sides of the curtains and saw that it was still raining heavily then turned to look at me. She nodded nervously, I smiled. "Then, you want to sleep with me or on the other bed?" Without a pause she instantly pointed to the other bed, I sighed. "I see." We turned off the small light we had on and went under the blankets of our beds. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about many things as I looked at the glow-in-the-dark stars I had on my ceiling.

"Odoru..." I looked right, since I couldn't see her I looked back up to the ceiling.

"What?"

"Nothing..." her voice got slightly quieter. "I just wanted to say your name..."

I smiled, "Dummy." I said to her.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, I guess i'll be able to tell how it feels like to sleep in a game now."

"You didn't sleep at all on Day 1?"

"Something like that, I had to prepare something. And today, I had to help others plus go to some meeting that I couldn't afford to lose profit from."

"Must've been tough."

"Yes, but I didn't want to lose anyone. That's why... I did that."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know myself, what did I do? I hope it had a great effect on the lives of many SAO players though... Good night, Odoru." I smiled, she sure changed the subject quickly.

"Good night, Kadoh." I turned right, looking into pitch black darkness. I smiled knowing that near the other wall was Kadoh who was sleeping there peacefully. That's right, I shouldn't bring him into my troubles. She's already gone through enough, I could tell even if her body was perfectly clean. She was going through a lot of pain and thought in her head. I didn't want to be a burden to her.

-Next Morning, Kadoh's point of view. Odoru is outside at the entrance of her house, in front of her Kadoh who is ready to leave-

"Kadoh... don't overexert yourself. You don't look in great shape." she said with a worried look, I had return to my first avatar.

"I-I'm okay..." I tried to keep my balance.

"You're not fine at all! You can barely stand up!"

"Heheh..." I laughed fakely. "I'm going to sleep for the rest of the day."

"I see... then you could just stay in her." I shook my head.

"I'd make my friends and family worried."

"You have family in this game?" I nodded.

"Just a big brother, well he already gets the situation from the get-go anyway."

"Haah..." she nodded, slightly confused by the 'get-go'. "Then, take care. Make sure not to trip okay?"

"More importantly, good luck on your fight."

Odoru shook her head, "I won't be needed any luck, I won't fight with any strong weapons. I'll use my skills." I nodded.

"That's Good..."

"Then, could you lock the door for me? Here's a Spare Key to get in the house if you ever need me."

"Wait, we should be friends on our friends list." I said as she was walking past me, she turned around with a faint smile.

"I'll do that when you get better." I slowly nodded. "Then, take care." she left. I looked forward and locked the door, closing it from outside. I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I quickly opened the Menu and pressed the new 'log out' button that was only in mines and Tsuren's Menu. I logged out the game, I looked around to see I was on the second floor of our house, I walked into my room and dropped my body on the bed. I had transferred the 'X-Move' disease from Shiroyuki's body to mines, I had transferred Shizuka's scars to mine, and I had transferred Odoru's pain to me. For some reason I had an ability to do that, but even when I say 'transfer' I don't feel them physically but instead mentally. Though, I could always feel someone's pain, if they hurt in their chest I could tell how that feels despite never having pain in my chest.

It didn't really hurt but after a while it'd get to my brain, as a fun fact I could use my other senses to already predict things beforehand. Now the three wouldn't have anything to worry about in their lives though it'll take a while before their bodies get used to the 'losses'. Was this the right thing to do? Did they receive my kindness? I didn't get that in society. I try to be nice but some people feign ignorance, are not as intellectual as they lack common sense, or cannot truly 'touch' life. I've always hated those kind of people but that's always what I was.

I was sick of being the Nice Guy but at the same time... I wanted to understand everyone and make peace even though deep down I wanted to scream out loud but in this world there's always somebody who won't want to hear that... -sigh- it's so hard to get a 100 in America... even when I complete my work some teachers just don't get how to grade it right and there was this one stupid teacher who would always hand my already finished paper still ungraded! I fell asleep just like that.

-Quadrant II-

-Day 5 in the morning, I putted on a black hooded cloak to not put on too much attention since Klau was for some reason chasing me today-

I stood next to a girl near an outside store who was buying some items, I looked at her curiously since she was being so quiet. "Umm..." the girl suddenly startled me, my lips couldn't move properly.

"Y-Yes!?" I asked with a weak voice, she smiled at me.

"There's no reason to be so shy. I'm Celia. Your name?"

"Kadoh..." I said while thinking my own name was too short.

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"Eh?"

"I thought you were here to buy items but you're not doing anything."

"Well, i'm running away from some person..." a girl passed by us shouting my name, Celia giggled.

"That girl?" I nodded. "I see, that's why you have on a hood and wearing the big heavy black cloak." I dropped my head, thinking that it was somehow very insulting the way she worded that sentence.

"Don't worry, follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"To the Monster Area's."

"Eh? That's dangerous! Especially since you're a girl, males have to take care of the other gender!"

"Ara, guess I'll have you take care of me." I laughed fakely. "Just kidding, I can handle myself."

"But-"

"You need to get away from the girl right? And you're the one who said girls needed protection so why are you running away from one?" I dropped my head. " I don't mean to insult you, I'm strong enough to take care of myself so I won't let you die either."

"But you just met me! What if I do something bad to you?"

"I believe you won't, you're just like me."

"Eh?"

"You're the quiet and shy-type. You were staring at me curiously the whole time wondering what I was doing, actually I was doing the same. So I guess we're on the same boat."

"Huh..."

"What's that? You don't sound too happy."

"I'm still getting used to awkward situations."

Celia sweat dropped "You don't need to get use to them... rather i'd prefer not getting into one!"

"You're right, but i'm kind of in one right now."

"Oh, right." we laughed. Afterwards, we went near the mountains which were surprisingly warm. "If we go up the mountain there'll be a fairly large wooden bridge that'll take us to another mountain, she can't expect you to go this far." I nodded. We walked up a mountain and on the bridge to the other mountain top which was larger than the first was and spread around greater than the size of a baseball field.

"Why's the top of this mountain so large?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you want to get down from the second mountain it'd probably be best to go down from the first one."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the only way to get down from the second is to slide down the mountain and the landslide here is pretty hectic, it's like dropping yourself into an endless abyss where Death is definite. There's some idiots who actually ignored this warning but other players and would slide on their own feet or boards when the mountains was snowy, they'd either break their board or leg before even halfway and fall to their death." I looked down, depressed. Why would they do that? Why would they try something that'll kill them? "It's ridiculous isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"Those people tried thinking they could get out of SAO or that there was a way to go down safely on the Second Mountain."

"A-Ah..."

"Were you properly listening to me?" I nodded quickly. I looked down still, feeling depressed about the players thinking of killing themselves or even thinking of the craziest stuff in SAO. "Is it okay if I punched you?" I didn't really hear what Celia said since I was focused on thinking, but I nodded to make sure she thought I was listening to hear. Suddenly she punched me on the top of my head.

"Oww! What was that for!?" I cried.

"You weren't listening to me at all, I asked if it was okay to punch you."

"Eh... sorry." she grinned and looked at me mischievously. "W-What?" I asked, moving my head back a little.

"You look so different without the cloak on."

"O-Of course I do!"

"But you should pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Huh?"

"if you were still looking down, no doubt you would've fallen off and died down to your death if I wasn't here to help you."

"Heheh... but it's because of you that I got here in the first place."

"Except it's not my fault if you die."

"... That's true."

"Hey, you're making me sound like the bad guy."

"N-No! That's not true, I'm truly grateful from my heart!"

"Your heart huh? Then show me."

"Eh?"

"Right here..." she whispered, telling me to do something.

It caused me to blush. "T-That's embarrassing!"

"You said from your HEART right?" she asked, backing up her support.

"Hmm..." I dropped my head and sighed. "Alright then." I putted back on my black cloak and this as Celia said. "Ahem, TOH!" I jumped into the air as she kicked me down and started laughing. Oww... I knew it was coming.

"Sorry, you can take off the cloak now." I stood up and did as she said. Then I glared at her.

"Sorry, really." she said, looking a bit sorry afterwards. "I'll make it up to you."

"Then, say this as fast as you can. 'Sasegaya sasekyou sasagewa sasesegewa sesagawa yuri kaishadou sasegoi sesegyui sesagyoi Sasoi!' " she blushed and nodded with a determined look.

"Sasegaya sasekyou saseguwurghluijhihara..." she said with her tongue sticking out at the end. "Iteh!" she had bit her own tongue, I grinned and giggled.

"Tongue Twisters..." she suddenly started laughing "W-What!?"

"You're so childish! I thought you'd made me do something darker. So you're a good person!"

"Of course I am!"

"Hehe, I know."

"So, where are we going now?"

"Stop." she suddenly stopped walking, I stopped farther behind. My eyes widened as I noticed her near the edge of the mountain.

"Celia..."

"I want to die after all, I can't live in a world full of strangers that could kill me at any moment."

"Celia! Don't! Don't throw away your life like that!" she shook her world.

"This world... isn't my world after all. If I were to die here, I die in the real world too right? At least in the end I die in the world where I originally belonged. Sorry for bringing you here Kadoh, sorry you have to see this."

"Celia! Think! What if we could get out of this world? I'll definitely save you! Weren't you the one who said it yourself!? That the people who fell to their death was ridiculous!?"

"Then I guess i'm also ridiculous. Kadoh you know, I've saved many lives but I couldn't save one. I still regret it, not being able to find the cure for 'X-Move'." my eyes widened, so somebody important to her died because of a disease even I couldn't cure.

"Celia, please rethink what you're doing!"

"No, i'm going to fall." I dropped my arms.

"I see, Celia. It's true that you lost someone because of the 'X-Move' disease but that doesn't mean you should throw away your own life!"

"How do you know how it feels to lose someone important to you!? Someone who has helped you your whole life and taught you how to live... that old farmer didn't have to help me but he did! He raised me and showed me how to take care of myself! Yet, he had to die... all because of that stupid disease..." I lowered my head.

"Yeah, that's right. I never had anyone die in my life so i'll never know how important 'life' was to them. However, but do you know how many tears i've shed my whole life!? All because I was imperfect, because I couldn't deny fate nor could I defy someone's strong will! When I wanted to do something on my own but someone's opinion was forced on me... I had to live like that my whole life and I still do... do you know how suffering it is!? I share everyone's pains, sure you don't know. You may have suffered more than me, but if you throw away your life now you'll never learn what it truly meant to 'regret' your life! I've always wanted to live my way, but I couldn't. Nobody could ever do what I could or what I wanted them to do, for them the possible was impossible. I can't do things on my own either. That's why, don't throw away your life and live it to the fullest!"

"So what? Just because you may have suffered more than me that justifies my purpose for living?" I shook my head.

"It justifies that in life sad things await, but you have to be happy in the end because the saddest thing happens in the end. Something nobody can avoid, i've always wanted to but I know I can't." I smiled with tears flowing down. "I want to live forever, I want to stay with everyone forever but we're born to die."

"That's right, that's why i'll die right now."

"CELIA! Are you stupid?!"

"Rather i'm stupid or not... that has nothing to do with you. I just want to be with the ones that have helped me in life, that farmer. There's no point for me to live in a world if it's not the Real World. That's why i'll die."

"But that's why i'll live! I'll live so that i can get out of this world!" she giggled.

"I see, good for you."

"Celia, come back to the Real World with me!" she shook her head.

"I'd rather die."

"Celia look at me!" she looked right to me as her eyes widened.

"If you jump, i'm going to jump down and save you! Then, i'll die in your place! And i'll help you in your life, i'll be the light in your warm chest. Are you going to throw away life that easily!?" she looked down with gloomy eyes.

"Yes."

"Then i'll die!"

"Go ahead, I don't care. I'll just walk back up to her and fall down again with no obstacles this time and surely kill myself."

"I'll keep following you until you decide not to kill yourself." she looked up at me surprised, then smiled. "I see. That's nice of you. Why would you go that far?"

"I don't think the farmer that helped you in your life would want you to throw it away that easily."

"But I already did when I entered this game."

"That's wrong, you entered this game and you became stuck in it. That's why you have to fight back out! I want to protect you, so... please protect me as well!" Celia's eyes widened.

"Hehe..." afterwards there was a long pause. "Aaahhh! I don't feel like it anymore! Dying is too hard after all..."

"Eh?"

"Everything I said about me committing suicide was joke except for my story, you took it too seriously." I looked down, clenching my fists in sorrow and frustration.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS A JOKE!?" she looked at me, noticing tears flowing down my cheek. "I was completely serious, I'll save you, I'll save all the girls that I can and all the humanity that needs me. That's why, don't joke around like that!"

"Sorry... I was being serious. I didn't know turning it into a joke was a bad thing... WUARGGHH!" I looked left, Celia suddenly slid off and down the snowy mountain as I dived down after her. She looked up to me with a smile as she cried and said some words I couldn't hear but I knew what it was. 'Sayonara'.

"No!" her eyes widened as I stretched out my left hand, she pulled out a sword and pointed it towards herself. I quickly move faster in the air as I hugged her, the sword thrusting down into my hips instead of into her body.

"KADOH!"

"You can't kill yourself. Stupid..." I fainted as my body felt a weird numbness. When I woke up, I saw Celia's face and realized she was carrying me on whilst on top of a horse. I blushed, finding it embarrassing.

"Celia... how are you carrying a male's body?"

"Hehehe, I'm used to carrying things... don't kill yourself next time, stupid!"

"You're stupid for trying to kill yourself!"

"You're stupid for calling me Stupid"

"And you're Stupid for trying to kill your stupid self stupid!"

"Didn't I TELL YOU!? You're so Stupid Kadoh, more Stupid than anyone in this world Stupid! Next time, don't do that YOU STUPID!" we started arguing about random things and death. My anger suddenly disappeared when she started crying and a tear hit my cheek.

"Celia?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... it's my fault, I shouldn't have done that." I shook my head.

"I was being a little bit too rude... sorry. Even though I said i'd protect everyone..." she then shook her head.

"No, it was my fault."

"It was mine."

"No, MINES!" we started laughing.

"Friends?" she nodded.

"We'll be friends forever, Kadoh. I won't ever leave you again."

"We'll be friends forever. Right Celia?" I asked again.

"Mhm." she nodded. "We'll be together forever."

"It's a promise okay?

"Hehe, now you sound more childish."

"Boo! I don't care... just stay by my side, don't ever leave me again." she looked down to me.

"I won't let you feel the sadness of nearly losing a friend again. I'm sure of it, so smile."

"Jeez, you make me sound like some kind of princess."

"Hehe, isn't that what you are?"

"Not even close." we laughed, I smiled and laid my head on her laps. "Celia..."

"Hm? What?"

"Ari... gatou. (Thank... you.)" I smiled and fell asleep again.

"Kadoh, wake up." I woke up on a bed, I looked left. Celia standing next to me.

"Where is this?"

"This is another Town. Use this Teleport crystal to go back to that other Town."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here, I kind of like this place." I nodded.

"I see. Be careful, Celia." she nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"There would have been no point to our meeting otherwise, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Celia" she nodded. "No matter how much I've changed, will you still be my friend?" she nodded.

"You're my friend. my precious friend. That won't ever change." Celia giggled. "You're being a bit clingy all of a sudden, Kadoh." I smiled.

"Well when you're talking to someone who wanted to kill themselves a few minutes ago and is then talking in a normal conversation then of course it'd be strange. I wouldn't even think of this as an actual thing that'd happen in real life if it were to happen." she shook her head.

"I don't think so..."

"Exactly." we laughed.

"Then, see you later Celia." she nodded as I slowly teleported back.

"Take care of yourself..." I nodded before my body appeared into the other Town completely.

"That's right... I didn't want anyone to die. Not because I was a Peacemaker. No, I was far away from that. I was the Doom bringer of all Messengers, messengers being anyone who shares their voice. Those who delivered peace, chaos, etc. I'll destroy all of them.

-Quadrant III-

Doom bringer

1. One who brings doom

2. The pinnacle of all mankind. Although slightly shy, once the creature chooses to reveal itself, total enlightenment to all things in the universe shall be bestowed upon those who listen

"Phew... Phew..." I breathed heavily as I finally managed to get away from Klau. I looked around, I was in an alleyway that was blocked on the other end.

"What are you doing?" I looked at my side where the wall was blocking the other way. A girl dress in green with a colorful mask on that covered only her eyes. she smiles as she looked at me, I was in a black robe and had my face covered by an eagle mask. "Eagle-san?" she added to her previous question.

"You are?"

"Ara, it's rude to ask a question with another question but well, I suppose it's rude not to introduce myself Pardon my rudeness from earlier, my name is... Anaya. Mr. Eagle-san."

"M-My name's not Eagle-san!"

"Ara, you have a pretty cute voice shounen (young boy). My mistake, you were surprisingly tall."

"... well you do have a point."

"So, what are you doing here young boy? It's dangerous to be here alone."

"I'm kind of running away from a dangerous person."

"I see, in that case i'll assist you on running away however on one condition. You'll dance with me in the Royal Castle."

"Basically you need a dance partner..." I looked at her with a plain expression of boredom. She blushed.

"S-So what? I'm not good with communicating with other people." I sighed.

"No, it's nothing. Let's go." I walked away, I turned back and chuckled a little. The girl puffed up her cheeks and walked to me with an angry expression. "Hehe." I giggled.

"W-what?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." I looked back forward. "Let's go." we started walking forward, a few minutes later Anaya had guided me to a huge castle. I looked up at it from near the entrance, the veranda of the second floor was broken and under construction. "What happened here?"

"I don't know, apparently a fight happened there. The construction should be done in about a day or so." I was guessing that 'that' was the sisterly fight Odoru had with Shizuka. I sure hope it went well. After separating from Celia I went to her house and waited for a while but she didn't come at all. I was a little bit worried. "Kadoh?" Anaya literally snapping me back into reality.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're out of it. Come on, we're going inside."

"Eh?! In this building? It's not even done with construction!"

"Silly, we're using the basement not the first floor." I nodded slowly. "Your friend won't be able to spot you if you're underground.

"Uh huh..." I walked in, suddenly she tugged my robe causing me to step back and regain balance.

"Wait, you don't actually expect to go to a party like that do you?" I slowly nodded my head. "That won't do!" she dragged me into a changing room, after handing me a pair of clothes she walked outside and waited next to the room with a curtain separating us. I moved the curtain right, she looked behind and blushed. "P-Perfect. Now let's go." I looked down, a grayish tuxedo with a red rose on the right pocket of my Tuxedo at the chest and a silver flashy long pants. We were welcomed by clapping from everyone. The people all dressed up wealthy-like, standing near tables and talking about whatever they were talking about.

"What's this party for?" I asked.

"Nothing really, but if you really wanted you could say it's for a girl named 'Klau'." I sweat dropped, laughing fakely.

"He-Heh..." she then looked at me with a bit of doubt.

"Don't tell me that's the girl that's chasing you..." I quickly shook my head, she laughed. "I see, so it is."

"I told you it wasn't!" she placed her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, yes. You suck at lying." I look away.

I thought in my head, "Man, ever since that day I feel like my lies have never been working anymore."

"But, I guess not being able to lie properly is a good thing."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"That means you have more of an honest heart. I can believe you."

"That's kind of weak support you have..."

"It's like, what do you say? You can tell if someone has a bad intent or not by just looking at them." I laughed fakely, remembering that Klau could actually know the intent of a person beforehand. It made me wonder, how were our three powers so different again? We stopped in the middle, startled by the sudden music as the others started dancing. "You know how to dance right?" I shook my head. "Wait, you don't? Then why did you accepted to be my dance partner?!"

"I-I thought you needed someone to help you, and you said you weren't social..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine then." she reached out her left hand "I'll teach you." I nodded, after a while we danced. "No, you're doing it wrong! Move your foot inwards..." I did what she said to do. "Good, you're doing good. At this pace..." she sighed with relief. "That's all." I smiled after finally mastering the dance steps. At that time, I was also wondering something.

"Anaya." she looked up to me.

"What?"

"You said that Klau gave you a reason to live in this game world, what did you mean by that?" she smiled.

"That girl, when everyone was depressed on the first day in the Starting City she was the one who cheered everyone up." I was surprised, she went to such feat. "I want to hurt my older sister, I want to my her feel sorrow, I want her to realize how much pain she's caused to me. That's why i'll meet my sister in this world and give her pain, then we can be friendly sisters again... though that last part is impossible."

"Why?"

"I'm already... Dead." I continued the dance with her but completely stunned but what she said.

"For some reason, I woke up into this game. I don't even know why i'm here, but it's probably so that I could make up with my sister. First, I want her to feel the same sadness she putted me through." Anaya, she was so much like Odoru. They both hated their older sister so much that they wanted to give them the same pain, but they couldn't pain others. They wanted to get along with their older sister.

Their heart is so strong... powerful and unwavering. I could never understand it, the pain they've went through or why they'd want their sister to feel the same thing. Except I know, the bond between siblings and family. It's not something that could be torn so easily. It's a simple step that everyone knows, your family is a part of you. But that last step is the hardest to get through when you realize you have to separate, there's no meaning to that loving, and that you'd have to get them to understand that it's not the best family.

There's always an ideal, however that is not perfection nor is it an idea towards perfection. An ideal is a change, like a dream. You will always have different dreams, those dreams will always link to one another and affect someone's complete lifestyle. They say how you act is part of who you are, however that isn't essentially true. I believe that a dream is more of how you act, because it is something you want to believe or something you want to get rid of. Either way you reflect on your dreams, this game world was similar to that. Kayaba's goal was to trap 10,000 players in this game and he sucessfully did that. However, his dream could've also been something he wanted to get rid of which is why he made it. In order to clear the dream, he got help or rather forced the other players to be a part of it but Anaya and Odoru were different.

Unlike Kayaba, they had dreams that couldn't be fulfilled so they put it on their sisters. However, instead of forcing it on them i'm sure the older sister will accept it for them. Isn't that the love of siblings? Being able to give and receive, then to clear that dream is a big step towards evolution. Heh, it's ironic. What is evolution? A change? What was a Revolution? Also a change? If we can fight against fate, why can't we not die? This game world and it's logic, how's it so different from reality? We're still living, we're still eating, we're still fighting in life. Our dreams are different, how is that so? When we dream, how are we so different from others. When people don't dream, how are they so different from other people that don't? The world's unfair? I differ, rather it's us people that can't accept our form. We live for our own purposes or for others, that's no difference. There'll always be people who don't know you, don't care, or is too selfish.

Yes, my dream was too far-fetched. Trying to bring peace to the world, to be the kindest person in the world. It's logic that we can't fight against, in order to make my dream true I have to oppose logic. And yet logic is undeniable, it is foreseen and unpreventable... "Kadoh." I looked at Anaya startled.

"Yes?"

"You think too much."

"Eh?"

"Your face is red, your cheeks are hot and your forehead too. I think you think too much."

"Hehe, isn't that a different matter altogether...?" she shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she didn't really know the difference.

"Get it together, Kadoh. I'm here for you."

"Hehe, thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you, you were willing to be my dance partner and you didn't ask anything. I'm grateful to you."

"Anaya, I hope your sister will understand." she shook her head.

"She understands too well, i've made her lose everything important to her like she did to me... now, I have to rewrite my mischiefs and wrongdoings."

"Anaya..." she blushed and looked away.

"Don't look at me so seriously! It looks like you're going to confess your love..."

"I-It's nothing like that!"

"I know, but still..."

"Sorry, a few days ago there was a similar person who was like you."

"Like me?"

"She hated her sister and had the same intents as you, but in the end you two want to be with your older sister and to be loved."

"Heh... are you sure that's not your dream? It sounds so similar..."

"Well I would show you but she's not home. I didn't see her despite waiting for a long time."

"I see, she must be going through tough times like me. If I did the same thing as her, I probably wouldn't want to stay at home either."

"Eh? why?"

"Your house is the place to return to, but there's no one there to greet you. Isn't that a bit sad?"

"I, I guess..."

"If your house is like that, going back just like that with everything unsettled isn't right and the house would just haunt you."

"Then, does that mean she's in the streets..." my body shivered, I didn't want to think of her being alone.

"I hope she's alright." I nodded. "I've heard that it's been getting dangerous lately, especially with the Player Killing thing that's going on."

"Player Killing? You mean player's killing other player's purposely?" she nodded.

"Well, there's no other way to kill unless it's on purpose."

"I really wonder..." I got stabbed before by 'accident' and actually almost died. Speaking of which, how did Celia get us to land safely on the ground? I thought she said that it was nearly impossible to do. I told Anaya the story, she giggled. "You went to that 'mountain'!? Not only that, you survived a fall from the second Mountain Top? That's kind of funny."

"H-How so?"

"I really don't know." I dropped my head.

"Really?"

"Mhm." she nodded her head. "Then, want to go look for your friend?" I thought of it, is that a really good idea? What was Odoru doing? "Well?" I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"I'll help." we walked out of the castle and asked the people around about Odoru. They all shook their head and said that they didn't know where she was. "This is troublesome..." Anaya thought aloud, I nodded and looked around.

"Maybe I should go to her house..." we decided to go into her house, using the spare key she gave me I walked inside. I noticed a folded piece of paper on the dining table. I walked over to it with Anaya following from behind, I opened the paper and read what was on it.

Letter:

To Kadoh,

This is Odoru, i'm doing fine so don't worry about me. I'll be staying at another Town for some time until I feel like coming back so please take care of the house for me okay? Feel free to use the other bed in my room, also anything else you want to use. I won't be coming back for a while but i'll be fine so don't worry. You'll get use to where each room is eventually. Then, take care of yourself Kadoh. I heard that you fainted in Town the same day when I fought my sister. I hope you're okay. I really want to see you, but my body isn't normal right now. Please forgive your friend for that, bye.

End of Letter

I smiled, at least she was alright.

"So now what are you going to do?" Anaya asked me.

"It's a request from my friend after all, i'll take care of the house for her."

"I see. Then, I guess i'll go to another Town."

"Eh? What for?"

"Isn't that obvious? So I can explore new places and fight tougher enemies."

"Oh, okay."

"... It must be nice to have a friend Kadoh."

"You're my friend too." she smiled.

"Thank you. Then, i'll get going."

"Wait, Anaya!" she stopped and looked back to me.

"Do you want to take a bath first?"

"I can't ask for that much."

"It's okay." I convinced her to go take a bath as I prepared the food. I cooked little of what I knew how to cook.

"I'm ba- WURAGGHH!" Anaya freaked out as she pointed to the table with plates and bowls of food on it. "Wha-What's that!?"

"Huh? Didn't I tell you i'd make food for both of us?"

"Isn't that too much? It's a feast!"

"Eh? I could little of what I knew..."

"L-Look! the whole table's full with plates and bowls full of food! That's a big gigantic gourmet! We won't be able to finish it by ourselves!"

"Don't worry, if we can't finish it i'll put a lid on it and put the food in the refrigerator. Ah, or you can bring it with you!"

"I-I appreciate the offer... but isn't that too much?" By the way, the table was 60 inches long on each side. "Kadoh... how many times do you eat at a buffet?"

"Once every 4 years?"

-Anaya's point of view-

"BUARGH!" I panicked. "Only in 4 years!?" he nodded.

"2012, 2016, 2020, and afterwards 2024. Ah, that'd be 2 years from now... whenever I eat at a buffet I can only eat two plates or just one full of food anyways." I dropped my head.

"You're supposed to eat more..."

"Are you telling me to get fat?"

"No... I didn't mean it that way..."

"Then what do you mean?"

"A-Anyways, if you don't eat too much then why'd you make this much!?"

"I made little of each thing that I knew how to cook..."

"Your definition of 'little' is scaring me... whatever, let's eat.

"Okay." The two of us sat down and started eating, the extra food being left in the refrigerator after all.

-Kadoh's point of view-

After we ate lunch for the afternoon, we walked outside of the house. She stopped near the gates of the house and turned to look at me.

"Thanks for today." she bowed, lifting her dress slightly. I waved my hands.

"Y-You don't need to do that. It's kind of embarrassing." she got up and smiled.

"Eh? You're not the one doing it."

"Still, it's kind of embarrassing to see." she nodded.

"Alright then, I won't do it. Instead let's do this then." she moved her right fist forward, I smiled and hit it softly with my left fist. We moved our hands down and started laughing.

"Time sure flew by didn't it?"

"Yeah, I felt as if i've only just came here."

"... Then, later."

"Mhm. Take care." she waved as I walked away waving back behind.

-Quadrant IV-

*knock knock*

I heard a knocking sound from the door, "Yes." I walked out Odoru's room and opened the door. The girl who was standing there stared at me blankly. "Umm..." she fell to the ground. "Hey! Are you alright!?" I helped her and laid her on Odoru's bed. I walked back out of the room and closed the door as I locked it. I sighed, was this one of Odoru's friends? Probably not, she didn't seem like she was coming to visit and it seemed like she was running away from something. I wonder what it was. I sat on a chair and stayed next to her, I placed my hand on her forehead and surprised to feel that it was extremely hot. "She has a disease...?" this game was getting more and more complicated for me. No, wait. If her body's getting hot that means... she wants to go to an onsen!?

"Uurghhh..." the girl moaned, I looked at her pale face sadly.

"I hope she gets better... Ah, I know! I'll make some porridge... or maybe some soup. Wait, they're clearly the same thing!" I quickly walked outside and closed the door.

-Third Person-

The girl woke up; she sat up and looked around unbeknownst of where she was. The girl lays back down and looked at the ceiling of the room with no light on and it was pretty dark. She looked at the green lit stars on the ceiling. She then covered her mouth as she yawned; she looked left as the door suddenly opened. A boy in which she had never encountered before with big mittens on and by big it's really BIG. The boy smiled to her. "Are you awake?" she nodded.

"If I wasn't you'd be talking a ghost."

"Hehe, you have some humor. How's your body? Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" the boy looked at her confused.

"You don't remember falling into the house and falling unconscious?" she shook her head.

"What was i doing before I came here?"

"W-Wait... you don't remember what you were doing!?" I asked in a panicked state, she nodded.

"Ah, I remember using a Teleport Crystal to come to this Town..." so she was running away from something...

"A little before that my memory is kind of blurry..." she held her forehead with her left hand.

"Are you okay? Can you get up?" She nodded as she slowly got out of bed and stood up.

"i'm okay."

"Eat some porridge." A scene later. I sat across from her, she thanked me before eating the food.

"What's your name?"

"Seril."

"I see, do you know why you teleported to this city?" she shook her head.

"This was the only other Town that I knew besides the one I was in."

"Oh..."

She stood up "Well, I don't remember what I was doing but I know what I was going to do. I'll just continue from there."

Wouldn't that have been bad? She was being chased by someone and she even had to flee "Wait! Are you sure it's safe!?" she shook her head.

"Regardless, I have to do it."

"A-At least bring Teleport and Heal Crystals with you."

"Why?" she glared down at me making me feel tense and cautious of what to say.

"I-It's dangerous, I've heard that there's been a lot of PK lately."

"PK? Oh, Player Killing. If that's the case don't worry about me."

"Eh?"

"I know how to get out the moment the other player does something suspicious." No you don't.. I remembered how bad of a condition her body was in at first. Yet, she was going to go back without the right equipment or the right items either!

"I-I'm going with you!" As she walked away, I stood up and shouted out to her. She turned back and looked at me with surprise. She smiled and then frowned. "No... it's too dangerous. I'll handle this on my own."

"If you're going to be that stubborn... I won't let you out of here!"

"Eh?"

"I'm the one who helped you when you were on the verge of dying, don't you think you should repay me?" she looked down.

"Fine then, you got me. There's nothing I could do, you did help me after all even though you could of killed me but i'm grateful for you not killing me." I nodded.

"For now, You stink."

"Eh?" she looked at me with anger.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't have put it the way. The water's ready, you should go bathe in the water, the bathrooms the door in the middle." She nodded, thanking me again. She turned to look at me before she turned the corner into the hallway. I sighed when she was finally gone and I heard the splashing of water. I smiled and turned to look at the stove, remembering when Odoru was cooking. I sure missed that, but what I need to do right now is worry about my own life. For once, I should think about myself. This is a game after all so I could release all the yelling I wanted to do all these years but couldn't since people were not nice and didn't want to hear other things from other people so I could finally yell without anyone actually giving a care in the world.

Speaking of which, I haven't talked much to Asuna and Kirito lately. When I asked Asuna about where Kirito was she said that he had went to another Town to go grinding, and by the time I decided to chat with Asuna after a long time Klau had already been following so I couldn't really get into conversation with Asuna. Plus when I try to talk with Klau she just replies like she's angry. I hate when people talk like they're angry or look at me with defiant eyes making me think i'm the bad guy when i'm not. -sigh- boring life. Hm, I wonder how my body's been doing after so many days in the Game World. How the NerveGear worked was still confusing to me, if it did worked the 'right' way we would've all been dead by now. Or at least, that's how it should've been considering the NerveGear doesn't make sense in the first place but it's that sort of illogical denial that allows us to actually make crazy things like these.

I jumped back and fell off the chair when a sudden sound came out of nowhere; I rubbed my head as I looked at the screen in front of me. A letter from Seril saying that she needed an extra pair of clothing for after her bath and shower. "S-Sorry Odoru. I walked into Odoru's room and opened her drawers with clothing in it. I selected a pair then entered the room where the clothes were placed in, I putted the clothing's in a shelve with Seril's old clothes as I took the old ones old. I went back to the room with the Toilet and Mirror, I found the washing machine and threw the clothes in there as the machine automatically started. Thankfully the machine would already put the things I had to put on the clothes by itself and the right amount to make the clothes look their best. I walked outside the Toilet room and closed Odoru's door that I had forgot to shot. I walked into the kitchen, placing the big pot of porridge into the refrigerator, I then looked at what was inside. Lots of vegetables and seafood as well as a package of eggs. "Hehe..."

I didn't like Seafood or vegetables one bit... the only type of seafood I like is fish but other than that it's a 'no no'. "Ah, almost forgot." I mailed Seril back, in the message I told her that her old clothes were being washed and that a new pair was already in one of the wooden squared tables on the sides. She replied with a simple 'Yes.' so I just waited, out of boredom I decided to play a video game on one of the game hardware's Odoru had in her living room but I turned it off after finding it bored in a few seconds. i looked right into the darkness, suddenly a figure turned the corner into the kitchen with clothes on. Her hair was down so I couldn't tell but it was Seril.

"You can go in now." I shook my head.

"i've already took a bath while you were asleep." she looked at me startled, I looked back to her confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you look so organized."

"A-Ah, if it's the house it's not mines."

"Eh?"

"My friend owns this house but she's not here so I'm watching over the house while she's gone."

"So that's how it was... you seemed like you knew where everything in this house was at."

"I got used to it."

"Really? Is it that easy?" I nodded.

"There's not that many rooms anyways." I told her.

"But, the 'bath' part sure is big..." I paused, thinking of what she just said. Come to think of it, the bath part was the biggest part of the house. does that mean this was supposed to be an onsen instead? What were these people thinking anyways!? "Then, since i'm done with the bath..."

I caught Seril tiptoeing away, I grabbed the back of the shirt and pulled her back to me. "You should stay here some more, your body's not 100%"

"I'm fi-" before she could finish, she crept down to her knees and started to hold her stomach in pain.

"See? I told you. Just rest some more." she reluctantly nodded.

"I guess I owe you another favor."

"By the way, could you say it when you mean it? You've been trying to get away from me..."

"Oh, you're right. My bad. But I really mean it." I smiled with relief.

"If so then that's good."

"What if I didn't meant it?"

"Then, I probably wouldn't be able to trust you."

"Hehe."

"But, I believe in you."

"Eh?"

"You have a lot of chances to run away, but you didn't. You could've just done nothing in SAO and wait for the players to clear the game but you didn't. You took action, you must have a truly brave heart if you did, Seril."

"Who knows?"

"I know, nobody would throw away their life that easily. Especially you, you came running down this house and didn't give up. You did your best to get away."

"Heheh, i don't really remember that part..."

"It doesn't matter, that doesn't change who you are."

"Heheh, why couldn't there be other people like you afterwards?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, want to play a video game?" I nodded and grinned. "I'm pretty strong you know."

"Is that so? Then i'll just have to beat you." I declare aloud.

"Are you ready to eat your own words?" I shook my head as I started a game hardware and the game in it started running. She sat next to me on one of the benches as she grabbed the second players controller. As the Name Screen appeared in a split-screen function I putted the name 'Kadoh' which surprised Seril as she looked at me shocked.

"Is something wrong?" She quickly shook her head.

"You're... Kadoh...?" I nodded slowly as I turned to look at here and pressed 'START' on the game controller.

"What about it?" she shook her head.

We played the video game that was on the game console, but I couldn't concentrate since it looked like she was staring at me once every while. "Umm... could you stop staring at me so evilly?" she got surprised as she suddenly dropped the game controller in her hand.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so different than what I imagined."

"How do you know about me anyways?"

"The news." she answered, almost instantly.

"W-What did the news say about me?" I asked.

"I don't know." I dropped my head.

"W-Wha..."

"You don't know, but you saved me twice. No, I guess this would be the third time. Thank you." I blushed, lowering my head a few times.

"Seril..."

"Kadoh."

"Y-Yes!?" I asked nervously.

"No matter what, don't believe in the logic of this world..."

"Eh?"

"We are humans, that's all. We won't die as beasts, a Hunger Game where we fight for power and control." I nodded.

"I guess."

"Ah, sorry. I forced my opinion on you."

I shook my head, "That's pretty much what I thought anyways."

"Kadoh, no matter what... please don't die."

"Huh? what's this all of a-" I stopped, I looked at Seril's serious eyes. I gulped, clearing my throat. "I won't die, Seril." that's right, I wanted to comfort my friend, but one day i'll die just as many others will sometimes. But, I don't want to give up that easily. If we can't deny fate, what good is this world compared to reality. Miracles can happen, just like a 'chance' but it's our dignity that separates one and brings someone else into a new stage. I didn't want to die, but we can't ignore fate like that. Fate is life, depending on fate? Is it that similar to depend on what you believe compared to fate? No, was it the same story? "But, why do you think i'll die." her eyes widened as tears flowed down.

"...I..." she started tearing up.

"Um, i'm sorry for what I did." she shook her head.

"It's nothing like that. Kadoh, I can't tell you the full story but please believe me. You're strong." I nodded my head, still confused.

"Here, use a handkerchief." I handed her a handkerchief, she nodded and wiped the tears of her face. "You should wash your face too." she just nodded again; she walked up to the kitchen sink as she started splashing water on her face. "Here a Towel." she nodded silently, taking the towel from my hand and using it to dry her hand and soak off the water. I turned around.

"Thank you." I turned back again with a smile

"You're welcome." I walked back into the living room and sat on the bench in the middle. Seril walked over to the Kitchen table and looked at me from there, I turned right to look back. She was looking at me curiously. "Aren't we going to play some more games?"

A smile lit across her face, "Y-Yes!"

"Then, let's start." I said as she sat down on the same bench. "What game do you want to play? Street Ken again?" she shook her heard. "Pac-RIS?" she shook her head again.

"I'm not good with puzzle games."

"Hehe, me neither."

"Let's play OsuDuty, Metal Kingdom."

"Oh, that game... okay, hang on." I walked over to the table with the game consoles/games inside and pulled out the game she was talking about. OsuDuty, Metal Kingdom. That was a blend of four of the greatest games it history that reached their peak, this was now the pinnacle of their action.

"Kadoh?" I turned back remembering that I had a role to do but I was too focused on looking at the extreme over the top box art.

"Ah, sorry!" I walked back and sat on the bench after placing the game into the game hardware.

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Eh?"

"This game, it can be used with any new gen game console." I smiled.

"I wonder how they did that?" I questioned. 

"Who knows?"

"Only God Knows?" I asked.

"That's be good. Then I won't be the only person to not know."

"Eh?"

"N-Nothing."

"Saa, hajime masu you."

"Iku de Kansu."

"HUUNGA!"

"Motomeni hajimesai yo!" we laughed. "Why are we remembering 'that' anime?" Seril giggled.

"I don't know. I felt like that fitted the mood the most."

"Ah, Kadoh. The Name screen. What are you going to put in?"

"Kadoh of course!"

"That's too plain!"

"Then, Megas4 XLR" she stared at me for a while then turn to look at the screen "OI ! (Hey!)"

"Then i'll go with Multi-Shades Pacifist Order"

"Oi! Why are you ignoring me!?"

"All set." I dropped my head with depression. We then looked at the screen, suddenly we jumped back as another screen appear out of nowhere with a really loud sound.

"Huh? What's this? Turn-Base or Real-Time?"

"It's probably what RPG Style you want."

"I see. Then, Real-Time." Afterward a bunch of other screens kept appearing one after another whenever we'd press the option on one. We breathed heavily...

"How many options to we have to set...?" Seril asked, regaining breath.

"W-Well, they do say that the patience is worth the while. It must be that GREAT of a game. I haven't seen bad ratings. And all of them were..."

"Were..."

"A Score of Ten!"

"WHAT!? This game is that important!?" I nodded my head, never before has anything in the world have a complete rating of the very last number.

"No, wait. The game excelled the 10 out of ten! It even went to around 13!"

"NAN DATE!? (What did you say!?)" She freaked out, we turned to the screen.

"I-It's bright!" the screen blinding us by its holiness. "AAAHHH!" we both screamed out, after our hands kept moving on the controller and we couldn't stop.

"This game... it's so addicting!" I exclaimed. Suddenly the game paused. "Wait, what's going on!?"

"I think I should go now."

"Eh?"

"Thanks for taking care of me until my body's completely better. Don't worry Kadoh, i'll be alright. I'll take your advice." I nodded, telling that I couldn't stop her now.

"Take care of yourself Seril." she nodded.

"You take care of yourself... Your existence is that important."

"Your existence is important too!" She smiled with tears going down from her eyes.

"Thank you. But, i'm not fighting for what you think I am. This strong courage you see, is just a weakling's belief. Yes, i'm a weakling."

"Seril wai-" she jumped out the window and left. "Use the door..."


	10. Chapter 10

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Heavy with the amount of new present Japanese words~

Chapter 10: To be an Excuse, to become someone

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

Evolution Song Tsuren: Gimmick Game by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Klau: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Kadoh: Bright Stream By Nana Mizuki Heathcliff Song: Pride Of Glory By Nana Mizuki

Opening 2: Packaged By Yanagi Nagi

Ending 2: 偽らない君へ(You do not pretend to) By Yanagi Nagi

Sad Song 1: Inori no Tou By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 2: Mizukoi -sui ren- By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 3: Itsuwarania Kimi e By Yanagi Nagi

Happy song 1: Finder By Yanagi Nagi

Fight Music: Zoetrope By Yanagi Nagi

Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

-Quadrant I-

We were on a train that had railroad tracks on the land, there were no train stations so it kind of stops at random places like a bus. The train moved at a stable fast speed that's easy to get used to, they do this so player's won't jump and get on the train without tickets thought it's not impossible to get on a train like that. I looked at the snowy mountains and at the snow on the ground, it was going to be cold when we got out.

"Celia, are you okay?" You're overly quiet." Anaya said, I looked right to Anaya who was sitting next to me and I nodded.

"Hehe, I was just thinking about something." Suddenly loud explosions came from outside causing the train to keep shaking. I grabbed tightly to my seat handle as I looked outside, huge explosions on the Mountain Tops. "What's going on?"

*Anaya's point of view*

"I'll go check outside!"

"Wait, it's too dangerous!" Celia said to me.

"She right, plus if you jump off now we won't be able to help Shiroyuki." Kadoh noted.

"But at this rate the train will-" Suddenly the train jumped into the air, turning in the air as it fell back to the tracks. Kadoh moved his head out of the window and stabbed his sword into the railroad tracks to allow the tilted train to get back to its regular tracks. Moving forward again, he sighed with relief. "If we stay in here, the train will eventually explode and we'll die in here."

"e still have some more time." Seril said as she walked into the passengers lounge that we were in. "I just checked the Engine Room. There's still some time."

"But, what about the Rains shell?" Asuna asked.

"It can take a whole lot more hits." Pearl said as she looked out a window.

"But if the tracks are destroyed or the train flips again, we won't be able to do anything." Kadoh said as he clenched his fists.

"I-Isn't that Dangerous!?" Celia asked, Kadoh smiled.

"Don't worry, i'll protect all of you." I smiled.

"I don't need you protecting me, Kadoh-chan." I said, grinning.

"Eh?"

"I'll protect you." he blushed to what I said.

"Me too." Celia nodded.

"I'm supposed to be the knight..." Kadoh mumbled, everyone besides Kadoh laughed.

"E-Everyone!" he said nervously.

"Ah, tereteru (Ah, you're blushing!)" Pearl said cheerfully.

"I-I'm not blushing!"

"Aaawww...!" to my surprise, Seril hugged Kadoh.

"Why are you so Tsundere?!" Seril asked as she rubbed her face on his cheek.

"S-Seril, you know i'm in my male form right?"

"It's still cute!" we all hugged him, he moves is arms up causing us to move back. Suddenly, an explosion caused us to jump.

"Is everyone okay!?" Kadoh asked, we nodded.

*Seril's point of view*

That guy's..." Kadoh said as he looked out the window with a glare, to our surprise he jumped out the window. We watched as he rolled in the snow, he engaged into conversation with someone we couldn't see clearly.

"Kadoh, we'll help!" I shouted to him, he turned and looked at me with a terrified and serious expression.

"No! STAY IN THERE!" he yelled back, a sudden coldness going down my body as we entered a dark cave. I looked at my right as the train lights turned on, I was surprised to see that everyone else had the same expression I had and was all shocked. I felt as though something bad was going to happen.

"We should go help Kadoh after all." Asuna said to everyone.

"But, the tunnel doesn't end until very far down and we'd be too far by then." Celia said.

"If we jumped off now, most likely we'll die." Anaya added.

"No way... then all we can do is just wait and hope for his safe return?" I asked, Pearl nodded.

"There's no choice." Pearl said as she sat down, we sat back down in sorrow. Why did he tell us not to help him?

*Third Person Point of View*

"Did he not care for us anymore." the girls thoughts in their heads at the same time with feelings of doubt and disbelief. They were going through mix feelings, especially Celia, Anaya, and Seril who were all at a loss for words.

"Kadoh, I wonder if he's okay..." Asuna was the one who them back to reality.

"OF COURSE HE'S NOT OKAY!" Celia, Anaya, and Seril shouted at the same time. "S-Sorry..." the three realized that they shouted.

"Same here, sorry." Anaya apologized.

"But he's probably not coming back to my side."

"What?" Anaya questioned angrily.

"He's been distancing himself from us... he wouldn't return to me."

"..."What do you know." Anaya asked. "He was never yours!" Anaya shouted, Celia stood up furiously.

"But he needs me!"

"No, he doesn't you!"

"I- No, he wouldn't let us protect him but i'll protect him!"

"So what? You won't believe he'll return?"

"But, to my side." Anaya stood up and glared at Celia.

"He doesn't need you by his side..." Anaya said.

"He doesn't need you either! That's why he left!" Anaya slapped Celia.

"Mo ii (That's enough) you won't believe in Kadoh... i'm done with this Team Play..." Anaya walked to the door exit of the lounge room.

"Anaya!" Seril yelled

"Don't get near me!" Anaya shouted as she walked out the lounge. "I don't need sympathy."

"You're all so weak..." Celia said with anger "Because you're all not strong enough to want to help him, because you all believe. Humans aren't that great, that's why i'll stay by Kadoh's side... even if he doesn't desire it. I'm willing to go jump off right now and save Kadoh." she looked at Asuna.

"Do you have that strength?"

"I..."

"If you really cared for Kadoh you would've gone to help!" Celia shouted as she jumped out the window into the dark cave. Asuna tears up and ran out of the lounge, she sat near the door of the lounged and started crying.

"I want to help Kadoh too... but i'm scared!"

"Why? Why is everyone fighting each other!?" Seril thought aloud.

"You're terrible."

"Eh?" she looked up at Pearl who glared down at her.

"Your friends are fighting and yet you didn't help them." Pearl walked out of the lounged, she turned to look at Asuna who also looked up at Pearl. "You're trash."

"Eh?" Pearl walked away, Asuna stood up and wiped off her tears. The lounge door slid open as Seril noticed Asuna from behind.

"Asuna." Asuna turned back and glared at Seril.

"I'm done with this caretaker role. Whatever I do now is independent, I don't need to rely on others..." Asuna walked away, tearing up Seril inside.

"Onii-chan..." Seril held her hands together on her chest. "This is all your fault." elsewhere Pearl stopped walking, Shizuka stood 5 meters away in front.

"It went all according to your plan , huh?" Pearls eyes widened.

"You knew?" Anaya shook her head.

"It took me some time, but to think that you were the one behind all this..." she glared at Pearl who just smirked back.

"But, it doesn't change the fact that Kadoh betrayed you." Anaya paused. "You were a simple doll to him."

"Be quiet!"

"You're all alone in this world..."

"Be quiet"

"You're fighting by yourself!"

"Be quiet!"

"Nobody wants you on their side! Nobody desires you!" Anaya's eyes widened, tearing her up inside.

*Flashback*

"He doesn't need you either! That's why he left!"

*End of flashback*

"No...No...!" Anaya dropped on her knees and screamed as Pearl walked around her and more farther into the hallway. The whole team in a not-so-good situation.

"With this, it's over..." Pearl looked down as she whispered this phrase over and over again to herself.

-Scene Transition, a little back in time Kadoh rolled and look at Seril seriously-

"Brother, what are you doing here?" he pointed the palm of his hand to the train, Kadoh watched surprised as a ball of energy appeared in Tsuren's palm.

"Kadoh, we'll help!" Seril shouted to him, he turned and looked at Seril seriously.

"No! STAY IN THERE!" he yelled. As the train went into the cave Kadoh sighed with relief, however Tsuren redirected his palm to Kadoh. The ball slowly became smaller as beams of energy hitted Kadoh everywhere besides his cockpit, piercing his body but not going through his body. "Tsuren... why are you doing this?" he didn't answer, Kadoh closed his eyes as a big beam went towards him from Tsuren's palm.

"Are you alright?" A girls voice asked Kadoh, Kadoh opened his eyes with surprise to see the girl blocking the beam and redirecting it as Tsuren blocked it.

"Shizuka!?" she turned her head and looked down at Kadoh who was kneeling on the ground, she smiled and waved her left hand.

"Yo!"

"It's not 'Yo"! What are you doing here! It's Dangerous!"

"No worry, I have more experience than you! Now, get away!"

"But-"

"Hurry!" Kadoh nodded as he got up and ran the other way.

"Ara~ (Well~) I've heard that he was your little brother but to think you'd go to this extent..." she noticed Tsuren smirking and glared at him furiously. "YURUSANAI! (Unforgiveable!)" she jumped towards Tsuren.

"Scene Transition, Kadoh looked at another snowy mountain. He noticed a figure exploding up into the air then slashing in the air to decrease his falling speed-

"That was... Goto-san!?" Kadoh redirected the direction he was heading towards as he ran towards the mountain, suddenly he stopped as a figure 1 meter away stood in his way with 5 other people on the side. Kadoh looked up at the guy's name that stood in front of him. "Heathcliff... you're the one whose helping us collect the Dragon Pieces right? Get out of my way, please." Heathcliff shook his head, Kadoh gritted his teeth. "Why?" there was no answer, Kadoh jumped back to avoid Heathcliff's shied as he thrusts it deep into the snow. "As I thought, they're mind-controlled." this raised a question in Kadoh's head, which could've been strong enough to mind-control Tsuren and this guy plus at the same time?

-Scene Transition, a little back in time Armad's team met with Goto's-

"Yo." Armad greeted, suddenly Goto pulled out his sword and tried to slash Armad but he avoided the slash. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm sick of getting compared to you, let's find out who's the strongest once and for all." he pointed his sword to Armad who could tell that this wasn't going to be a friendly match.

"That's fine, but don't get my teammates involved."

"No." Armad felt tense. "Too make sure that your teammates don't disturb our fight... my teammates will execute them." Armad's eyes widened, he looked back to his teammates who were already engaged in fights.

"Everyone!" Armad shouted.

"We're okay!" one of his teammates replied.

"Just take care of the quarrel!" another teammate shouted back to Armad who looked forward to Goto and smiled.

"Yeah, my comrades hot passionate blazes have been delivered to me... GOTO! I'll show you just this once, The Pact in a Team!"

"That... I don't believe in such a thing." Armad jumps towards Goto and raises up his right knee, Goto blocks Armad's knee with his sword. Goto then slashes horizontally at Armad's gut however Armad managed to avoid the slash. Armad used his left knee and knees Goto's gut, making him go high up into the air. Armad shot up towards Goto with both guns, Goto used his sword and slashed the bullets as he decreased his falling speed. As he landed on the ground he twisted his left leg causing the snow to get in front of Armad's vision. Armad noticed the sword from the bottom and jumped back before it stabbed him in the chest. He shot at Goto's face who blocked the bullets with his sword, he then charged at Armad.

"Fine by me!" Armad said as he jumped to Goto.

-Somewhere Else...-

"I see, then if you guys aren't going to move out of the way... i'll have to defeat all of you."

"It's dangerous Kadoh, your body is still imperfect." Cardal said in Kadoh's mind. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. My friends are in trouble. Goto-san and Shiroyuki... I have to save them!" the five surrounded Kadoh in a star-shape. Kadoh looked around at the five different players, his eyes widened as he noticed two of them besides Heathcliff.

"Kirito...Asuna... Why?"

"They were probably mind-controlled as well." Cardal told Kadoh. He looked at the other two figures.

"Those two are... the ones I saw in that restaurant with Klau!" he stepped back with his left leg as he pulled out the sword from his sheath. "They give off a terrible aura... this is getting tense." Kadoh then turned to look at Heathcliff, "But, the strongest one I have to fight is probably this guy..." Kadoh got in a fighting stance as he dashed towards Kirito, Kadoh slashed forward only for Kirito to avoid a direct hit then slash Kadoh across his shoulder. "Ahhhh!" Kadoh yelled as he fell on his but down to the snow, Kirito tried to stab him however Kadoh quickly rolls away then kicks Kirito in the chin and making him fall back a little. "Sorry!" Kadoh apologized.

"Kadoh, there's more business!" Kadoh jumped up into the air as he dived down towards the group.

-Elsewhere...-

"Now, let's begin." Shizuka said as five other people appeared at her sides. "You guys are late."

"Sorry." A guy in silver armor apologized as he placed his left hand on his head and bowed.

"There was some trouble." An avatar in black armor with two bladed hands said as she looked right to Shizuka.

"Trouble?" Shizuka questioned.

"Other teams are fighting each other." A boy in a blue jacket and a girl with long pink hair but a short body said.

"Whatever, let's go." the six nodded as they jumped to the other team.

-Quadrant II-

"Authentication code. XLR85W3GHT" a mysterious girl in a black dress continued saying more numbers and words. "Done." the big mechanical door slid open in front of the girl, she walked forward a little then turned back "Light Blood" a transparent blue barrier surrounded the door as it closed, the girl sighed and continued walking forward to a big panel connected to three big monitors. One in front and two on the sides. She sat on the wheel chair in front of the panel; she started pressing keys on the panel quickly. Her eyes swiftly moved left and right as she examined all the data on the monitor in the front. "Eh?" she pressed a key farther down from the others on the panel as the data currently on the front monitor transferred to the right and new data appeared on the front one. She continued to type things onto the front monitor and examining the data as she thought aloud, peaking at the right monitor a few times to read the info. 'Why does the Cardinal System have a emotion chip? It's not supposed to move or feel any type of emotions..." the girl noticed something, she pressed the same far key on the opposite side which made the data on the front screen transfer to the left monitor this time as she continued typing down things for the front monitor and saying "This is it... Finished." she said as the front monitor turned black with no data left, she then pressed another far key on the opposite side of the panel which caused the data on the two screens to show side to side in a split-screen style. "Nazo no onna 'X', shoutai haken... Yui." this translating to... mysterious girl 'X' finding her identity... Yui."

The girl read aloud to herself. "Mysterious girl 'X' is a being that the famous game maker Kayaba Akihiko had brought up in several meetings however not saying the name of that certain individual and mostly says 'she'. He talked about the 'sadness' of losing her or the 'grief' of his past mistakes. We have gathered enough data from many interviews to conclude that Nazo no onna X is in fact 'Amaino Yui" there have been details supporting that Kayaba Akihiko does intend to create a 'life-in-death' and in a video game!" the girl leaned back on her chair with shock. "I see, so that's how it was...Sword Art Online." the girl leaned forward and continued reading the Article. "There will be special 'rare' items in the games showing a glimpse of the life-in-death system is what Kayaba announced after the beta release that would be added to the official launch. Also saying that he has no intention of using that feature in Reality because he doesn't know how to use it or also that it'd require more energy than the Earth holds and our dying universe, however if Yui finds happiness there is hope for the future Kayaba declared." the girl wondered, who is Yui? "Now then, you may be wondering who Yui is!" the girl fell from her chair; she slowly got back up and continued reading. "Amaino Yui was 10-years old, one day when going to school she almost got hit by a truck however Kayaba saved her. The two eventually fall in love with each other as they became great friends with Yui only knowing about Kayaba's logic but because of the big age difference people around his neighborhood began calling him creepy, but Yui protected him from their insults and made sure that he was still going well. You guys probably don't remember this story since it was very short, one day a robber came into their house and assassinated Yui right when Kayaba opened the door to his apartment and blood splattered everywhere. The robber escaped while Kayaba was in a state of shock, however Yui got to say her final words and meet her loved one before she died. Now to this day the robber couldn't be found..." the girl curled into her knees as she started crying.

-Scene Transition, Kadoh vs. Heathcliff-

Kadoh kicked in a circular rotation as he tried to hit the twin while still in the air, to his surprise they grabbed his legs then dropped him onto the ground as they letted go of his legs. he moved his legs causing the group to move back allowing him to get up faster as he blocked Kirito's vertical slash with his two hands. Kadoh looked right to Asuna who was quickly advancing to him then faded.

"Hayai! (Fast!)" Kadoh thought as he jumped left barely dodging Asuna's barrage of sword stabs but getting a cut on his stomach. Heathcliff pushed down his shield onto Kadoh's back making him scream in pain as he jumped back into the snow with all his might. He screamed again as his back bone didn't work well and hurts him more. "This is impossible! I need to run away!" Kadoh thought.

"That's all? You're going to give up?" Cardal asked. "You're going to run away again?"

"Again?"

"Isn't that how it was during your spars? You easily accepted your weakness, you didn't even try to win."

"But, what should I do?" Kadoh asked, Kadoh could feel Cardal Smiling warmly.

"I believe in you, i'll lend you my power so please... don't easily accept your weakness."

"Cardal..." Kadoh nodded with a determined look on his face, suddenly his body glowed with a green aura around it.

"Wh...at?" Kadoh looked at his own hands with surprise.

"This is healing magic."

"My back's all fixed and better."

"It'll heal you completely, you only have three more times to use it."

"Heh... so three strikes and i'm out?" Cardal nodded. "Hopefully I can use just one for each or less... but, they're strong after all. I'll have to separate them..." Kadoh looked at a big pile of snow accumulated on top of something that look like it had a hole people could enter in however it was filled with snow. "That's it! It's probably a cave." Kadoh ran away towards the cave with all his might, the six gave chase. He stopped at the hole and wiped off the snow inside, he shook snow off his cold hands as he ran inside the cave.

"Where is he!?" Heathcliff shouted, the five stopped as three paths arose in front of them. Kadoh hid behind a rock near the entrance as he watched the group.

"That's..." Kadoh whispered to himself, he looked at a female teammate who didn't fight Kadoh.

"I'll stay here in case he runs back." the girl told the others.

The five nodded. Heathcliff walked into the path in the front, Asuna and Kirito walked northwest into the left path, and the two twins walking northeast into the right path. Kadoh watched the girl who just stood still, Kadoh jumped back scared as she suddenly smiled however she didn't do anything.

"Irun Desho? (You're there right?)" the girl asked with a cute voice that sent chills down Kadoh's spine, he stood up. The girl turned around to look at him and then smiled. "Onii-chan~!" the girl said with a cutesy laughter.

"Eh?"

-The group sat behind the rock, the two chatted a little and introduced each other as of far-

"I see, that's why you're not mind-controlled."

"Yes, it's because i'm from a Different Dimension (Alternate Timeline, Universe)"

"But, why'd you call me onii-chan? Don't tell me..."

"Hehehe it's not like you forced me to call you 'onii-chan' or tried to commit seppuku because I wouldn't."

"What!?"

"hehe, i'm just joking!"

"Your jokes sound too real..."

"Ehe~!"

"I'm not allowed to laugh?"

"No, that's not it... just it was strange."

"It was? I think it was kind of cute."

"I think so too..."

"Really? You think so!?" she asked with excitement.

"Ehto... Yes." the girl giggled.

"Am I cute?"

"Yes."

"But it would've sucked if I was an alien monster from space right?"

"What kind of plot is that!?"

"Anyways, Onii-chan you get away."

"Eh? Can you handle them on your own?" she shook her head.

"But, I want to protect you!"

"Seril..."

"So please go Onii-chan!"

"No." Kadoh shook his head, Seril looked at Kadoh with tears in her eyes.

"Why? I just want to help you..."

"I can't let a girl fight on her own." Kadoh walked away, Seril fell onto her knees and started crying.

"It's the same as the first time I met you." Kadoh stopped walking, Seril was referring to the him from her timeline. "Why can't I help? Why can't I go with you?" Kadoh walked back and lended his left hand out to Seril, Seril looked up at Kadoh as he smiled.

"Who said you couldn't come with me? I can't leave a girl alone either..."

"You're... different from the Kadoh I know."

"Ah, you mean Tsuka. Seril, listen. I don't think Tsuka meant harm when he said the same thing I did. He probably didn't want your teammates treating you as the enemy as well, so he left you alone so that your teammates would find you instead."

"Ah, naruhodo (I see)" Seril giggled. "All this time i've been giving you the cold shoulder, sorry."

"Not me, Tsuka."

"Oh, that's right!" we giggle. "He's been taking care of me for so long yet i've misunderstood him for so long. I have to make it up for all the worry I gave him!"

"Good girl." Kadoh patted and rubbed Seril head softly, she chuckled.

"It feel so nice when you do this..."

"R-Really?"

"Mhm~" she nodded cheerfully. "Tsuka wouldn't do this to me, he's so stingy!"

"H-Hahh... I thought you gave him the cold shoulder..."

"That's true but, he wouldn't even get near me!"

"Maybe he's afraid of you."

"So I was being too harsh..."

"What did you tell him?"

"Get assassinated by a (kuroi) black ninja spy that has a Death Note!"

"Nani sore (What's that!?) Hidoi! (That's cruel!)"

"I-I didn't know after all! Tsuka never talked out to me..."

"This conversation feels strange..."

"I know... Then you want to talk about something else?"

"Let's see..."

"AH!"

"Eh?"

"S-Shouldn't we be walking towards them and eliminating their groups one by one?" Kadoh shook his head "W-Why!?"

"If they heard a sudden explosion it's mostly likely they'd blast a hole through the wall to help another player."

"Meaning?"

"We're trying to get them as far as we can by distracting them and slowly bringing them towards us. I still don't know how that's going to work but I got a pretty good idea."

"What's that?"

"Hopefully one of the groups comes back, then it'd be easier also to distract the other party..."

"I see..." Seril said as she shook her head and thought of the process.

"It's pretty easy."

"Hehe, yeah. One big problem though, fighting them."

"Eh? You're not crazy strongly overpowered as Kirito-san and Tsuka?"

"N-No... well I have to fight Kirito if you don't remember."

"Oh, tehe~!"

"How strong is the Tsuka from your dimension anyways?" Kadoh asked.

"Hmm... let's see, he can wield four weapons at the same time."

"Huh, I can carry eight. Well, I work better with four or six anyways. Mostly six."

"Amazing!"

"W-What?"

"That's the same thing Tsuka said!"

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing... so what else?"

"Uh.. Ah! He can keep four swords in the air at four corners, then he jumps off of them as he slashes the enemy in the air while switching swords in his hands with the ones in the corners and going faster as he keeps repeating the pattern of jumping of the swords at four corners as he eventually creates and infinity symbol that links that altogether as he finishes the enemy with it."

"I-Impressive... i'm no match for him." Kadoh said. "Jumping off four swords at each corner in the air while still slashing the enemy/switching swords and creating infinity symbols that link the swords and weapons together."

"Don't worry Onii-chan! You're the strongest link of them all, with your power i'm sure you'll be able to cross dimensions and destroy them before connecting them."

"What kind of referencing is that!?"

"Awww! You're no fun onii-chan!"

"In what?"

"It's like Shiritori."

"Eh?"

"If you don't destroy every 'censored' you won't be able to connect every 'censored'."

"S-Seril... talk about that stuff when you're older."

"I'm 18"

"WHAT!?"

"Ah, sorry! I should probably be younger right? But what should I do, I can't change my age..."

"F-Forget about that."

"Wow, onii-chan don't you ever wonder what death is like."

"Sure, I've always wondered what things were like such as 'censored' but for some reason I have a good feeling of how it's like."

"Eh? How? You barely felt any pain!"

"Unfortunately, whenever I see someone in pain, food, etc. I would know how the pain feels exactly, how the food tastes or if i'll like it and etc."

"Cool!"

"That's not cool at all!"

"At least you don't die from it. It's healthy after all."

"I don't see anything good..."

"What do you think Death is like anyways, Onii-chan?"

"Like a coma."

"Eh?"

"I've always felt that once you died that was all, you couldn't sleep, move, think, or anything."

"... that's basic the normal meaning of death. But what about the teachings?!"

"I don't believe anything like that."

"Maybe that's why you feel other people's pain."

"Hey! Don't go jinxing me like that!"

"Sorry..."

"But, honestly." Seril looked at Kadoh curiously who was looking up at the ceiling.

"I think you only have one chance in life, you were born to bring about that once chance in life and to share a message to others. I still don't know what my message is... but here's one thing I know for sure. I don't want to die, I don't want anyone else to die, I don't want anyone to sin. This is impossible right? No matter what I do, this world is too strict but that's why if i'm going to die I'd rather do something worthwhile even if the whole world turned against me."

"Heh... so that's what you believe in... Only One Life. That's terrible huh? we don't want to die yet we can't avoid humans death"

Suddenly a huge blast hits the ground next to the two, Kadoh flinched a little as Seril covered he head with her arms.

"There he is." Asuna said as she pointed her rapier to a rock.

"Thank goodness, they don't know you're here. Hide."

"I-I want to help too!" Kadoh was startled as Seril tugged onto his jacket sleeve, he turned around with a smiled and patted Seril's head.

"You can help but you have to do as I say okay?" Seril nodded.

"Mhm! What do I do?" Kadoh quickly told Seril what to do in the limited time he had. "Eh? That's like doing nothing!" Seril complained.

"It helps me a whole lot more than you think, please."

"I-I understand, but next time give me a better role okay!?" Kadoh reluctantly nodded.

"You're my precious little sister after all..." Kadoh blushed and scratched his left cheek softly.

"Thank you, Kadoh."

"Then, are you ready?" Seril nodded. "Let's go!"

-Quadrant III-

Earlier on Day 22,

"Hm... what room to show..." Shizuka thought aloud.

Suddenly Anaya, Celia, Asuna, Pearl and Seril received a message all at the same time. They read the contents of the messages they received. "Sorry, something urgent came up so I have to go." The five said in unison causing them to look at each other strangely.

"W-What a coincidence..." Asuna said as she felt a bit awkward.

"Y-Yeah..." Pearl replied, a little confused.

"Watashi, Kininarimasu! (I'm curious!)" Celia declared.

"Teh, oi! (Wait, hey!)" Katchi-chan shouted.

"What?" Seril asked.

"Iyeh (No), normally someone would find that strange. Besides, weren't you referencing to something?" Katchi-chan asked, Celia shook her head. "USO DA! (That's a lie!) Anaya giggled.

"Didn't you just reference to something?" Anaya asked causing Katchi-chan to blush.

"A-Anyway, sorry Shizuka. I'll make it back before it ends. "Pearl said with a worried look.

"Us too." the other four girls nodded.

"Don't worry, i'm fine. Katchi-chan's with me anyways." Shizuka said. Pearl smiled and nodded. The five walked away, leaving only Shizuka and Katchi-chan to wave them away. "They're gone." Shizuka looked left to Katchi-chan as she nodded. "Then should we get going?" Shizuka turned around and walked forward, she turned to look at Katchi-chan who wasn't moving. "Huh, what's wrong Katchi-chan?"

"W-Where are we going?" An imaginary sweat drop forming on the back of Katchi-chan's head as she had a bad feeling about what was to come.

"Isn't that obvious!? The clothing room!" she smiled. Katchi-chan shaking her head left and right as she was dragged into the clothing room which was filled with columns of clothing's hanged to the holder connected to the ground on wheels. However they couldn't see the columns since clothes blocked their view horizontally close to the end of the wall. Katchi-chan dropped her jaw.

"T-This much...?" she pointed to an endless supply of clothing.

"Mhm!" Shizuka nodded cheerfully as she grinned evilly.

-A Scene Transition later, Shizuka made Katchi-chan try various clothes. She looked at the mirror at his side then looked down and blushed. Katchi-chan wore a dress that girls normally wore outside during a picnic in spring with the spring hat on and holding in her hands a basket that closed on both sides with sandwiches in them-

"OH! Not bad!" Shizuka said as she took some moe pictures.

"S-Shizuka... this is embarrassing..."

"Don't worry! You look cute!"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what?"

"N-Nothing. Never mind..."

"Hai (Yes), cheese!" Katchi-chan tried her best to smile however it wasn't really successful, the camera flashed as her picture was taken.

"That's not good, Smile!"

"I-I'm not good with smiling, it has to be real... something funny."

"Katchi-chan, Look!" Kadoh looked up at Shizuka at she moved her left fist near her lips curiously and giggled as she saw the expression on Shizuka's face. Shizuka quickly took a picture before Katchi-chan blushed again when realizing that she was tricked into taking another picture.

"S-Shizuka!"

"You looked so cute after all! I couldn't help it..." Katchi-chan looked at Shizuka with cute worried eyes, she naturally took a picture of Katchi-chan before she blushed again.

"Shizuka!"

"Sorry." After a while Katchi-chan smiled cheerfully in the pictures and twirled beautifully. Shizuka watched silently in awe as she continued taking pictures. Katchi-chan started to take more cute gestures as she lost her embarrassment towards the Camera and Shizuka seeing her like this.

"Shizuka!" Kadoh said cheerfully.

"Yes?" Shizuka asked and smiled.

"Come join me, Hurry!"

"Ehhh..." Shizuka was surprised as Katchi-chan suddenly grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her over on the big platform she was standing on with a cute background behind them as they took a few pictures. "W-Wait! Someone has to take care of the camera..." Katchi-chan chuckled as she realized that Shizuka was trying to make up excuses for not being in the pictures.

"It has an auto-timer. Come on, Cheese!" Shizuka blushed, they eventually started taking cure pictures together as Shizuka also began to lose her embarrassment. "Come on, this one too!"

"W-Wait! That's embarrassing!" Katchi-chan and Shizuka started to place clothes on each other as the camera kept snapping pictures every few seconds with the two in new clothes at times or arguing. Eventually their mad expressions changed into ones with laughter as they looked at the camera and took more decent pictures of what you'd call decent. "Shizuka, this one!" Shizuka cheerfully nodded as they quickly swapped clothes and took more pictures.

They got over the top when taking cutesy pictures, when they were done they fell on their knees on the stage as they gasped for more air and breathed heavily. "That was... fun." Katchi-chan said as she laid back with her arms out. She slowly breathed in and out as Shizuka looked left to her. Katchi-chan looked up at the ceiling blanky with a curious expression of sorts. "Thank you, Shizuka."

"It's alright. More importantly, you should be more aware of yourself."

"Eh?"

"People would see your panties from below if you were on stage." Katchi-chan quickly sat back up on her knees with her hands cringing onto her skirt as she blushed ever so slightly with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry."

"What are you apologizing to me for?" Shizuka asked.

-Insert Flashback-

"Oh, so you never was in the bathroom as a girl?"

"That, well I was but... I had to pee and there was really no choice! Don't worry, I went to the men's side!" Asuna and Pearl dropped down on the ground in defeat. "As... a girl?" Asuna asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"If you're a girl you go to the girl's bathroom!" Asuna complained.

"But wouldn't that have made you two angry!?"

"Not if you're a girl! It's more embarrassing to see a girl mistake the men's bathroom for the girl's..." Asuna sighed.

-End of Flashback-

"N-No... Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's nothing really. Rather, it'd be more embarrassing."

"I see, then you don't have to tell me."

"Thank you."

"Is it that embarrassing?" Shizuka asked, Katchi-chan nodded her head

"Yes, Really."

"Heh... that's surprising."

"Hm? How so?"

"You were the shy-type?" Katchi-chan blushed and looked down.

"I-Is that so bad?"

"No, I actually think it's pretty cute." Shizuka grinned sending a powerful chill to Katchi-chan's body. "Is something...?" Katchi-chan quickly shook her head, afraid of what Shizuka was going to ask. "I see."

"You don't see anything!" Katchi-chan said with a strange Osaka accent.

"Why the accent?" Katchi-chan blushed.

"That was... by accident." Shizuka laughed.

"Haha! Normally that doesn't happen in real life!"

"R-Really? But I just did..."

"That's she you!" she continued laughing.

"I-Is it really that funny?" Shizuka quickly nodded her head two times.

"I see..."

"It's funny!" Katchi-chan nodded as she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"J-Just the bathroom..." she walked out, to her surprise a hand grabbed her left wrist and pulled her behind the door as the figure who grabbed her kicked the door closed gently. "W-What...!?" Katchi-chan asked as she looked back.

"Shh...!" A familiar voice caused her to stop struggling.

"Odoru? Is that you?" she letted go, startled.

"You remembered me... come, follow me." she started walking down the hallway, Katchi-chan followed her confused.

"Odoru, you were staying here all this time?" she stopped and turned to looked at two doors at her left that led to one room. she glanced over to Katchi-chan.

"Come in." she opened one of the doors as she walked in, Katchi-chan following after. Odoru sat on a bed with white curtains, Katchi-chan couldn't see Odoru but she patted the bed to tell Katchi-chan to come sit down. Katchi-chan and sat, she looked at Odoru who smiled at Katchi-chan. "I wanted to talk to you alone." Katchi-chan nodded.

"So, did it work out that night?" Katchi-chan asked, Odoru shook her head.

"Some people got in the way and I was getting out of control so I couldn't express my feelings to my sister clearly."

"Then, let's do it right now!"

"Eh?"

"Right here, we'll express your feelings to your sister. I'll help!"

"But..."

"That's impossible." the two got off the bed and looked at the person who said it which was Shizuka.

"Shizuka..." Odoru looked at Shizuka with sad eyes.

"Sorry, Odoru. I can't accept your forgiveness." Odoru's eyes widened.

"Why...?" Odoru asked with shock.

"I don't need you in my life anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You're trash to me now, nothing more and nothing less." Shizuka said as she looked out at the night scenery, Odoru tears up inside and walked outside.

"Shizuka, why'd you tell her that? That she was trash?"

"Of course that was a lie." Shizuka said on the small area next to the window as she laid back on the window and looked outside with her left leg over her right.

"Then why'd you say that?"

"Because... I don't need her in my life anymore... she doesn't need me, I've caused her so much trouble. If I die here, i'd all be better." she moved her legs and fell down from the window, Katchi-chan quickly jumped out and dived to her.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Eh?"

"There's no sibling who wouldn't want to stay besides their sibling and help their sibling! If you leave her now how do you think she'd feel?!"

"I...I WANT TO HELP HER TOO! But... I don't qualify for that! Part of me wants to see her gone too..."

"Then just be honest with your feelings! What's the point if Odoru doesn't understand that!?"

"This is my true feelings! I want her to hate me... I want to die! I don't want her to worry about me!"

"Why don't you understand!? SHE WANTS TO WORRY ABOUT YOU!" Katchi-chan hugged Shizuka, blood spilling from Katchi's left arm as it hit the ground first. "Shizuka... young siblings have to rely on their older siblings first to become independent, that's why when you're still with them is when you should help them the most because that's what makes them who they are. Go, Shizuka. Right now probably... Odoru is making her final decision of what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Whether she dies or not..." Shizuka's eyes widened.

"Katchi-chan, thank you." Shizuka got up and quickly ran away. Katchi-chan got up and held her right arm with her left hand. "Good luck Shizuka & Odoru." Katchi-chan heard the sound of a large crowd, she looked left and saw a bunch of people from a far distance. "What's going on?"

"Katchi-chan!" Katchi-chan looked right at the group of five that were coming his direction which were Pearl, Anaya, Celia, Seril, and Asuna. Asuna kept shouting out her name as they ran to him.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

"What's going on?" Katchi-chan asked.

"The Restaurant Guy sent us all messages, the whole town is planning to revolt against Odoru." Celia said.

"Eh? Why?" Katchi-chan asked.

"Because she's a tyrant." Anaya replied.

"We have no intention on helping the people, we tried to make them turn back but..." Seril looked at the crowd.

"This happens." Pearl continued Seril's sentence and finishes it.

"Thankfully, the people that are opposing against a revolt are helping us slow down the people." Celia said.

"But, if they're here then that means Odoru is also in here right?" Asuna asked, Katchi-chan nodded. "We have to go warn her." Asuna said.

Katchi-chan thought in her head, "But, Shizuka and Odoru is ending their conflict right now..." she took a deep breath. "Everyone, we can't go right now. Odoru and Shizuka are making up to each other for all these years..." the five girls looked at each other confused then smiled as they looked at Katchi-chan.

"We know." the five said in unison which really surprised Katchi-chan.

"But what should we do? We really can't stay out here either, we'd put ourselves in trouble considering that the whole Town notices you're related to Shizuka and Odoru." Celia thought aloud.

"...Eh?" Katchi-chan said with an imaginary sweat drop. "T-Then, let's go in." the group nodded.

"But first... what happened to your arm?" Seril pointed to his arm.

"Ah this? It's not much."

"But, you take injuries to your actual body to right? That must hurt." Asuna said.

"It's true, I actually lost a lot of blood because of this game... but I can handle this much. Unfortunately the effect of Crystals that affect a players status doesn't affect me at all." I sighed.

"At least you're the perfect vessel to go against paralysis." Pearl said.

"Heheh, I don't know it that's a good thing or a bad thing." Katchi-chan chuckled. "Let's hurry and warn them!" the girls nodded as they walked into the castle, suddenly knights stopping them by placing blades of spears near their throats.

"This is troublesome." Anaya sighed, she kicked down swiftly making the knights fall down. To make sure that they didn't get back up they walked over the knights who got kicked by Asuna and Pearl before they could see any girls panties which made them feel sad. They ran in the hallway, in front of them were a few soldiers that the group easily took down.

"Why didn't these soldiers attack Odoru yet?" Asuna thought aloud.

"They're probably waiting for more players to back them up." Seril replied.

"But why are they attacking us then?" Celia asked.

"It's the same logic, they don't want us to back up Odoru or Shizuka." Anaya answered.

"Is that really...?" Pearl thought aloud.

"What do you mean Pearl?" Katchi-chan asked aloud.

"If they were actually trying to beat us the soldiers would've have fallen that easily right? They must've had a backup plan..." Katchi-chan's eye's widened.

"Shizuka's in trouble!" they quickly ran faster as they kept turning corners into different hallways and searching for Shizuka.

"Where are they?" Celia asked, Katchi-chan shook her head.

"Maybe..." Katchi-chan thought aloud as they turned a corner. "They could be in Odoru's room!"

"Eh? Why do you think that?" Asuna asked.

"Believe me!" The group stopped as they encountered Shizuka near two sets of doors.

"Katchi-chan..." Shizuka said as she turned left to look at the group.

"Is she... in that room?" Katchi-chan asked.

"This is the last room, there's no doubt that she's in here."

"Why didn't you go to this one first?" Pearl asked.

"Who knows? Maybe I just wanted to run away from Fate for as long as possible but, I shouldn't do that right now since Odoru needs me after all." Shizuka replied, the group smiled with relief.

"Shizuka..."

"Hmm... What?"

"You've changed so much since the first time we met..."

*Insert Flashback*

"Don't get involved with that girl, she's dangerous." she said as she continued walking.

"Why would you say that...?" I turned to look at her, she stopped walking as she turned around and look honestly into my eyes as if searching for something. It was a long pause before words came out of her mouth.

"Because, you're a good person."

*End of Flashback*

"But, you're the good person now." Katchi-chan said. Shizuka smiled and nodded.

"Then, is everyone ready to go?" Shizuka asked, everyone nodded with serious expressions.

-The rest of the story on chapter 7 segment 3, 4-

-Quadrant IV-

-Pearl's Story-

When Pearl was a young kid she was abandoned by her parents and left in the streets. Pearl was taken in by a man who dropped her in a shark's tank for amusement, if Pearl managed to survive from being eaten alive she'd get food and water. It was a terrible life for her. One day, the police barged into the house and arrested the man for child abuse. The one who called them was a young boy named Nike. Nike had no parents and his grandparents died making him have no one to take care of him, a kind man raised him and gave him hard earned money for working in his working plus he got to live there with the man. The man also took care of Pearl, she got used to life working in the restaurant as her bond with the other two strengthens. But one day, the man died in a terrorist attack in the mall but he did it saving everybody else in it. With no adult to take care of the restaurant it eventually closed, Nike tried to earn money but because they were still kids they couldn't get a job. When Peach was outside playing one day she was suddenly grabbed behind by a man who covered her mouth with his right hand, she screamed and started crying as she watched the restaurant burn to flames with Nike inside. She was taken into a storage room and held hostage for a ransom where a bunch of other people were watching over her as she was tied to a pole. She realized they were the same terrorists from the mall, one told her that the ones in charge of the terrorist attack was her parents. The group laughed ironically because of the connections, Pearl grew furious. She quickly grabbed a knife from one of the guys waist as she slid down under the ropes that tied her to the pole, as they started shooting at her with Assault Rifles she killed them all by stabbing into their hearts (including her parents who walked in). Pearl's breathing pattern started to become irregular as she fainted in a pool of blood, dying with her last wish being fulfilled.

-Celia's Story-

As a young kid she was bullied by others for being the Quiet-Type, in middle school her three fake female friends abused her feeling for wanting friends and use all of her money, eventually they toss her aside. One day she traveled the countryside with her parents, there she met an old farmer who taught her how to raise a horse and how to be courageous before he died from an unknown disease that quickly reduces the owner's lifespan. When Celia got back to the city she studied in the medical field, however couldn't find a cure for the disease that could the farmer and the name of that disease was 'X-Move'. before leaving the science and Medical Field she did manage to find cures for main diseases plus some smaller ones, making a whole lot of money for her family and making her family rich. Before she left she was researching 'cloning', she had a fascination for the idea of cloning but stopped the project in the middle for some reason with only her speculations of what would've happened. She continued her regular life, transferring in her second year of high school during the fall into an Elite All-girls High school. She learned not to be shy and made many friends, Celia was known around the world for being a famous scientist that has saved over billions of lives but when she was asked about it she said she had no relation to 'that' scientist. She never revealed her face as a scientist because she didn't want to gain too much attraction since she too, wanted to live a normal life. People think she is mostly related to the scientist Celia but since the person herself said no eventually people stopped caring but would wonder when the Scientist would start helping more people. In the classroom Celia heard many rumors about a 'cloning' project with the root ideas from the Celia scientist, making Celia wonder who decided to continue the project and what they were scheming. Celia continued her regular school life until she heard of 'Sword Art Online'. The idea of Virtual Reality gaming interested her. Before the game officially released she checked the type of system it was running, which to her surprise wasn't much in the Scientific Field but Medical and Electronic Field. Finally, she entered the game of Sword Art Online.

-Seril's Story-

Seril lives in a world of darkness, a world with no sun and a cold isolated world filled with pointless war because people want to die 'with a bang'. In the future, nobody no longer cared for the world except for a selected few among few. the ones who did care for the world was all a treasured existence to Seril however it tears her up when they all died caught in the middle of someone else's war. The wars lasted until Seril was the only one left in the world, she fell down into the snow with complete exhaustion. It was uncertain whether she froze to death or died due to extreme coldness but for some reason she had traveled several light years into the past. She continued living a regular life in that timeline since she didn't know how to return to the future and the technology in this timeline wasn't as advanced. She tried searching multiple possibilities of avoiding the 'Disastrous future' however she couldn't find a single good end because the sun was the cause of the world's destruction and it was impossible for a human to figure out how to destroy the sun let alone live without it. One day a certain 'being' became her friend as she slowly started to express her feelings and explain the bad future to this being because they were best friends. Eventually she got used to life in the past and the thing she feared the most in the past was finally created in time, Sword Art Online. She knew all about it being a 'Death Game' and how it'd eventually lead to the Brain Burst creation known as 'Accel World'. At some points, fate was unchangeable. She uses a big blue battery pack called 'Sonice Lequier' which searches anything dangerous and eliminates it, taking out the chance of her life being in danger. Kayaba Akihiko was small compared to many powerful dictators, Seril however thought that his field of gaming was 'too small'. After some time, Seril had the courage and decided to play the game and 'test' out something. Seril developed a Game Plant Strategy A.K.A. GPS which was called "Nosmic Clear", a system in the game that'd send players to her cave underground. The players would be teleported inside crystals that were stuck to the ground, they were asleep until they would choose when they wanted to wake up if they did want to at all that is. She stopped this system when she realized that many players were angered by this and saying things like the fact that they didn't want to be living a 'second life'.

-Klau's Story-

She has a special ability to see a person's true nature, because of this she doesn't trust anyone. Everyone around her had evil intents which made her separate herself from the world, she lived in an old house. Without any food or drinks, Klau sat on the ground of an empty house with her knees bended near her shin as she stared coldly at the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs. One day, Kadoh noticed Klau just sitting still and doing nothing so he went into the house to try to cheer her up. Whatever he did she wouldn't move or take any action, after a while he stopped coming which made Klau think that he had finally given up on trying to cheer her up since she could sense a bad 'intent' from him anyways. However to her surprise Kadoh came and took her by her hand as he brought her into another house, his family had a secret celebration to her birthday party as tears started to flow down her cheek and she thanked Kadoh yet she didn't know his name yet. The bad 'intent' she sensed from Kadoh was when she had to wear a red and pink colored dress to celebrate her birthday which made her feel really embarrassed. After the party she was surprised to see that her house was completely clean with new things and the electricity working, she silently thanked the boy as she continued a normal life. She was saddened to see that the boy was no longer coming to see her at her house after the party, she was afraid that he might've forgotten all about her and how she was like. Klau didn't like the way she was though, she had separated herself from the world when she was very young so to make up for what she didn't know she read several books and gained a lot of knowledge in all areas. She never went outside in a long time but she was fascinated by the outside world, she was afraid to re-enter the world after she isolated herself for too long that even people who tried to help gave up except for that one boy. She is well known for her study in the Scientific Fields, she skipped high school and college yet still stayed at home where many famous people would come to see her. There she explained how some things worked including the formula for space-time travel '(E0) x+y^3+2-ya(6/y)^d' which creates Time + Eternity over age, nullification of fate subtracting light year times by the division of the past and death of stars. This would prevent the creation of parallel worlds/ alternate worlds, and time paradoxes. If one were crazy enough they'd use the inverse formula to change time itself, it was logically proven as the time travel formula that was used by companies to 'accelerate' time. However, time travel in reality was impossible for a human because they cannot store enough 'space elements' and slowing time was harder than accelerating it. she theorized that the brain can hold a small 'fragment' of memory however it is impossible to travel time without being able to store a big amount of energy like planets can. To prove that humans couldn't time travel, she played 'Sword Art Online'.

-Shiroyuki's Story-

Shiroyuki is infected with the disease called 'X-Move' which is the same disease that killed the farmer Celia knew, her friends and family all treated her regularly but she was frustrated because of being born with a weak body. She becomes more furious when she is told by a doctor that she only had a few more months left to live. Shizuka started training and pushing her body parts past her limits, eventually causing her to become exhausted. One day she saw a plane and had a good idea where she decided to study the human body, astronomy, and flight. She became a well-known pilot and had a license for each vehicle known to man also becoming known as "Godspeed Empress" for traveling around the world at fast seeds. She started to move onto things that she enjoyed doing more such as writing, speed, and aerobatics. she enjoyed playing Sword Art Online beta before the actual game came out because she could do more things that she couldn't do in the real world but she'd faint most of the time because she exerted too much extra energy. She makes a lot of friends in the game, one being Shizuka. Shiroyuki helps Shizuka get through her past experiences and trauma as Shizuka helps Shiroyuki with her body's condition, eventually the two become best friends. The two know who the other person is in real life but keeps it a secret, until their gym classes were playing together and they accidentally called out each other's IGN's (In-Game-Name). It made the two feel really embarrasses when they realized that the other knew their true identity all along. However, it still bothered her that there was no cure for 'X-Move'. Shiroyuki becomes interested in 'Cloning' which Celia had been studying and thought of a slowdown process in time. Eventually Shiroyuki's idea is proven however much further in the future. Instead of becoming frustrated more she tries to find a meaning to living. Shizuka rarely had time to do anything with Shiroyuki, however they entered 'Sword Art Online' during its official launch together and met each other in the game. The two were still great friends despite not talking in a while, Shizuka was worried though because she still would use too much energy. Eventually she meets Kadoh who told her "It's alright to be who you are." as she now found a reason to live and won't give up her life anymore.

-Cardal's Story-

Cardal is the 'mind' of the most powerful big bang known in the history of mankind that it even needed a theory for it. She traveled many light years to find a new shell stronger to withstand a supernova from the core which holds her power. To her surprise, Kadoh was a perfect shell whose thought process and abilities transcended the grand optimum of everything combined which included dimensions, time, and space. Kadoh was able to think out multiple possibilities in less than a second, other creatures from other dimensions were greatly stronger in power yet Kadoh was here and there was something 'special' about him. Cardal had stayed inside Kadoh which surprised her since humans couldn't hold much elements as a planet and was very weak compared to other beings who didn't even know of technology or its existence. Cardal was fascinated by the girly clothing of this world and would sometimes get out of Kadoh's body to try some on from wherever she found them (not the garbage can), though sometimes she didn't know why some clothes were 'shaped' like that such as cat ears or a cat maid outfit. In the beginning Cardal would communicate to Kadoh by using a deep male dragon voice to make her sound 'almighty' but Kadoh eventually realizes and revealed that he knew she was in him but kept it a secret. When the two get in a fight they would use each other's most embarrassing moments such as when Cardal is trying out new clothes or Kadoh when he has a girl avatar. The two get along very well because they're the same. Kadoh shows this by helping Cardal make some friends (showing how he cares for her), though Cardal is still kind of embarrassed by that and decides to stay inside Kadoh for much longer until she feels 'fine'. Cardal finds out about why Kadoh has so much power, making her wonder if her power is even necessary. Sometimes Cardal would just say something out of nowhere when it's extremely quiet to scare Kadoh which she finds entertaining. The two can be really shy and reserved, sometimes they'll be really cheerful on purpose or acting and sometimes will actually be cheerful thus easily tricking people. Nobody can easily tell rather or not they are pretending or serious.

-Kadoh's Story (Sample)-

Kadoh's family is an reincarnation of another family from a completely different dimension, however Kadoh's original body was destroyed in that dimension thus he uses a body that was used as a test subject for the 'Seeded' project. As a result, he is considered as a very weak object in video games which is why he generates an avatar not as strong as others in return to gaining infinite strength. This body was used to test several bodies from other dimensions, this relates to Seril going back in the past with her time slowing down in contrast to the 'X-move' disease which accelerates time. Creating a double after effect of the experiment, similar to a supernova vs. a dark hole. However, they had created a perfect body that could withstand even gravity and yet still had the main functions of a human. Kadoh hates this body but eventually gets use to it because his 'original life' had a power that he had inherited, he doesn't know what it is but at a lot of points it had helped him in life and especially creating a perfect avatar to fit the conditions of his 'new body'. The parents don't know about this so they live a normal life but the brother has a few tricks up his sleeves. He knows about their life in the other dimension and uses that to his advantage... but even Kadoh doesn't know what he's trying to achieve. Kadoh is believed to have the ability to give a person 'Eternal Time' or in other words, peace that they've always desired. People who know of his ability think he'll use it for evil but it is up to the wielder, Kadoh has to decide as to what he wants to do in his life now.

-Kadoh's Story (Another)-

Kadoh is a quiet and shy type of person when he's not the one bringing attention, he is considered a very smart person in his classes and because of the fact that he has skipped a grade (there are possibilities of him skipping grades again since he finishes work in class extremely earlier than the others). Kadoh often goes to the hospital near his school and 'cures' everybody with the special power he inherited which he likes to call "ReStep" because it allows a human to take a step back in life and redo their life. however when he recovers a person's condition his body feels a great amount of pain and it pushed down as if being pushed by gravity. He doesn't find this troublesome at all since whenever he sees someone in pain he already feels it. He doesn't like having this power but in a way is grateful because he can help many people more easily without risk of being killed and because he wants to understand everyone's pain. He doesn't publicly reveal his power because people would be out to kill him and most likely his powers would be abused for military purposes but he had no intention of being someone's pawn. Because of Kadoh's quietness in class and how he makes friends with like everyone in class the teachers tend to misunderstand him and think he's a bad guy. Everyone always finds Kadoh as the good guy, though sometimes he just wants to scream out loud and be selfish for once but because of society some people would find him awkward because of that or they'd just stay away from him. His goal by the way is to become the number 1 nicest person in the world.

-Kadoh's Powers-

ReStep-? (Still unknown)


	11. Chapter 11

8-Story Special

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Heavy with the amount of new present Japanese words~ Also, big episode 11 special!

(that'll end this arc)

Chapter 11: Can I, be by your side? (Watashi wa, kimi no soba ni iru ka?)

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

Evolution Song Tsuren: Gimmick Game by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Klau: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki Heathcliff Song: Pride Of Glory By Nana Mizuki

Opening 2: Packaged By Yanagi Nagi

Ending 2: 偽らない君へ(You do not pretend to) By Yanagi Nagi

Sad Song 1: Inori no Tou By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 2: Mizukoi -sui ren- By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 3: Itsuwarania Kimi e By Yanagi Nagi

Happy song 1: Finder By Yanagi Nagi

Fight Music: Zoetrope By Yanagi Nagi

Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

**Segment 1**

Quadrant I) Kodou wa CARD

Insert Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki

I jumped away from the rock that was hiding me, averting their attention towards me as Seril ran away. I grinned. "Come and get me!" I reluctantly ran outside despite how cold I was and looked behind me, they were already on my tail. "Dang, they're fast!" I gave up on the running tactic, I turned back and charged at them. They both jumped at opposite directions as they dashed to my sides. I jumped up hoping that they'd hit each other but instead they pulled my legs and dropped me down. "Oww... why does everyone do that? No wait, it was only two times..." I quickly reacted before they did something, I moved my legs and twirled them as the snow on the bottom of my sneakers hit their faces and causing them to let go of me and I kicked myself back up then started running the direction away from the cave as they slowly gave chase again.

"Ah! You guys are so persistent!" I complained as I looked around for anything that could help me except for the snowy ground. "Ah, that!" I looked at a field with creatures, if I could get them there before they get me the monsters will attack them so they'd have to let go of me. When I got close to the field they tried to grab me but I lunged my body forward as I jumped into the field with all my might. Before my body severely hit the ground and would take a lot of damage, I stabbed a sword into the ground as I use my two legs to kick the ground as I slid across it slightly but avoided taking a lot of damage. I looked up, Kirito and Asuna jumped down towards me. "Are you guys serious? Just jump and try to kill me? Really?" I rolled away as I avoided the stabbing of both players as they pulled their sword/rapier out from the ground and I slowly started walking back while at the same time looking back for resources. "That's it!" I jumped back over a white fence, the two gave chase but suddenly Asuna stopped causing Kirito to look at her confused. Suddenly she bended down on her knees as she started screaming, Kirito noticed that she was afraid of what was on the ground in front of them. Cow's poop, or was it something else? Anyways it did a drastic effect as I jumped back over the white fence and kicked Asuna down causing her to faint, quickly I averted my eyes to Kirito as I kneed him in the gut and blew all the air out him as he hit the fence on the other side. I wiped my sweat and breathed out as if saying 'A job well done' because really, taking out Asuna and diverting Kirito's attention was probably the best way to have actually beat them. I flicked Kirito's forehead and giggled. "Now then..." I looked uphill but couldn't see the hill, I had a pretty good idea though. "It's a little bit early but guess I should get going." I walked uphill and into the cave, suddenly a big burst of energy hit me as I fell down the hill again and using the same kick slide tactic to avoid much damage. I gritted my teeth. "Shoot, they realized?" I looked up the hill at the Two Twins who glared at me defiantly as if they just opposed against their very own Pet Owner which of course I wasn't. Then I remembered their names, Rei and Rai. "Heh, Just Desserts!"

*Insert Fight Music: Zoetrope By Yanagi Nagi*

I jumped to the right, avoiding another blast from the Twins as I have just now realized that they were the only players who could've shot lasers in this game. I watched as the fence to my right vanished and turned into ash. "Heh, another one bites the dust!" I said playfully as I did a cartwheel backwards and avoided several lasers from the Twins "Woah, didn't know I could do that." I watched awkwardly as I just looked at them changing things in the Menu, were they really doing this in the middle of a battle? Though, they look like they could avoid hits regardless of being distracted or not. Now that I think about it, I heard of a rare skill called Blessed Twins. I wonder if they had that? "WAOH!" I jumped back a little as I avoided a slash from Rai. Then I jumped left to avoid a slash from Rei as I repeated the pattern of jumped down then left to avoid their 'Twin Slashing's' wow, for some reason that sounds like an awesome name to me. I stood still as the two twins stood a distance from me and close to each other as if they were about to start something. Rai raised her left hand from the right and Rei raised her right hand as she stood at the left. I looked up as the clouds began to turn a brimming color of black, I moved my eyes down as I noticed a black orb of energy in Rai's left hand and a white orb of energy in Rei's left hand. "Don't tell me this is..." The two thrust their hands with the orbs forward as the orbs turned into a line of energy, the two lines of energy twirled around each other forming a spiral as the energy got bigger and bigger.

"Burst Spiral!" The two shouted in unison.

"I knew it!" Burst Spiral, that was a famous game energy blast technique invented by the laws of reality and added it into the feature of a game, it become famous since first mention and nobody knows that i'm actually the one who invented that idea. It was kind of like a weather machine that can predict the weather, instead of prediction it sends waves of high temperatures or low temperatures to cause the clouds to move in a certain pattern thus causing rain, sunlight, or even snow however since that was a dangerous function in reality I decided to make it game-only.

"Heh, the irony. Now it's being used on me." Weather was powerful that was for sure, strong winds heavy storms but the one factor that changes it all is... "Gravity!" I moved my hand forward as the two lines of spiral energy dispersed and suddenly stopped.

"What?" Rai questioned.

"This is gravity you see, because the game's atmosphere creates a greater temperature than Earth and doesn't have global warming, but once you change the temperature it's simple for someone to toy over gravity's power by simply using my weapon. Uhh... basically gravity is inferred into all elements.

"..." Rei stared at me blankly.

"I know, it's rocket science. I made the Burst Spiral after all."

"Really?" The twins asked in unison which kind of pissed me off as I nodded.

"Speaking of which you look similar to Tsuren, are you two twins?" Rai asked, I shook my head.

"Why doe's everyone say that?"

"Wow, you look more like twins than we do." Rei said as Rai shook her head. Wait, why am I even talking to them regularly?

"S-Shouldn't we be fighting?" I avoided a suddenly sword slash from both twins, seems like they were Re-Controlled but that meant that the signal of whoever was controlling them was fainted for a while... I once again jumped back and left as I avoided their simultaneous 'Twin Slashing's' once again we stood as they summoned another orb of energy but this time dispersing it onto their swords to create more power. "Ah, this time you guys are using 'Burst Fragment'."

"What's that?" Rei asked.

"Just an amount of energy released on your weapons like those orb energy's. I could tell you guys a strong way of using those."

"How?" Rai asked.

"Oh wait, that'd help you two in the fight-" I was suddenly cut off as I jumped back to avoid the twins slashes "Man you two don't know how to hold back!" I jumped back up the hill and ran into the cave, I looked back at the Twins who jumped up the hill by didn't give chase. I continued running forward, suddenly a big burst of energy came into the cave. I smiled as I anticipated that coming and was hoping they'd do that. I turned back and jumped into the air as I used my sword to block the spiral blasts of the 'Burst Spiral' in which the waves of energy dispersed and hits the ground and ceilings everywhere. Everything went down as it blocked the Twins path from getting to me; I then turned forward and ran. "Those two will be the hardest to beat... but, they'll help me beat Heathcliff. I stopped in a big gigantic circular area of the cave with a round ceiling; Heathcliff stood in the distance and was looking in my direction as he slowly got out his sword from his big shield. I moved my right leg forward slightly as I pulled out the sword from the left side of my waist from the sheath.

"Iza Mairu (Going Forth.)"

*Insert Evolution Song Kadoh: Bright Stream By Nana Mizuki*

I dashed towards him, he moved back slightly then shoved his shield into my gut with all his might pushing my all the way back to a wall. He looked down as a pillar of fire hits him up to the ceiling he looked down to me with anger. "Such tedious tricks!" He fell down, as he hit the ground he dashed towards me with his shield in front and his right hand holding his sword far back as if ready to stab me. I jumped back as he thrusts his sword towards me and avoided the stabbing of my gut, I uppercut him (which I always wanted to do in a video game) then I grabbed his leg and swung him into a wall on the opposite side. He slowly got up; suddenly a burst of energy hits a wall in between me and Heathcliff horizontally.

*Insert Heathcliff Song: Pride Of Glory By Nana Mizuki*

"Shoot, not now!" I said as I walked passed Heathcliff. I looked behind me, Heathcliff and the Twins were chasing me. Thankfully this was a huge area, I jumped on rocks on the walls as they tried shooting me with Heathcliff reflecting the lasers back to me several times however I managed to keep avoiding the lasers. If I was right, I could take down both groups at the same time but I had to be accurate for this to actually work. I jumped down to their surprise as I slid across the ground as lasers came towards me, I slid and faced their direction as I jumped back to avoid the lasers while I threw my sword and stabbing it onto the ground. The Twins launched a 'Burst Spiral' at me, I used a mirror thrown to me by Seril who was outside since we were near the exit as I used that mirror to reflect the spiral beams at me sword which then reflected to Heathcliff's shield.

"Wh...at!?" Heathcliff questioned.

"Seril, we have to get out of here!"

"What?"

"NOW!" we quickly ran out and jumped down the hill.

"URRGGGHHH..." I went up with Seril as we looked inside, Heathcliff still trying to sucessfully block the lasers however some lasers deflected off the shield and kept hitting the Twins, eventually the shield broke as the laser dispersed everywhere and hitting all three of them causing the three to become unconscious.

"Take cover!" I lower mines and Seril's head as a big massive explosion destroyed the cave. I sighed with relief.

"You really gave me a boring job Kadoh..." she puffed up her cheeks. "That mirror was expensive too you know!"

"R-Really?" I scratched my right cheek softly.

"Next time give me a better role!"

"Sorry. Then, let's go help Armad shall we?"

"Armad? Ah, your friend?" I nodded.

"He's in real trouble right now."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him fighting with Goto... and probably not for a good reason."

"Goto? Another friend?" I nodded as we started running to the right direction.

"Why are they fighting each other?"

"Probably because of whoever's mind-controlling one of the teams." I came up with a decisive answer.

"But... what if one of them is fighting for real? Like to determine whose the strongest once and for all?" my eyes widened.

"Goto-san would do something like that..."

"So it's true?" she asked. I shook my head slowly.

"I don't know, let's go clarify. We'll see with our own eyes once and for all."

"I'd hate to break your epic outro, but A-Are you sure we're going the right way...?" I nodded.

"I saw their battle over there. There's no mistake." we walked up a snowy mountain, there we saw Armad's team fighting with Goto's team and of course the two individuals also fighting. Armad looked right to me with surprise.

"Kadoh!?" he asked.

"Armad, I've come to help!" Armad grinned.

"Teh, Hoseki?!" a girl looked right to Seril as she blocked a sword's attack with her scythe.

"EH!? Seril-chan!?" I looked right to Seril who was crying.

"You two... know each other?" Seril nodded as she ran towards Hoseki. "Well, guess that takes care of that." I walked up to Armad, I blocked Goto's sword with my own. He glared at me then jumped back.

"Kadoh... if you insist on disturbing our fight, I won't hesitate to kill you." my eyes widened as I smiled with rage and eagerness.

"If you can." his eyes widened as he glared at me with more rage in his eyes.

"Kadoh, don't get him in a bad mood. He'll do a lot of crazy things."

"I know, that's why i'll end it quickly. You ready?" Armad nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." I moved forward one step, suddenly a strong wind pushing me back as I fell down into the snow on my but. "Kadoh!" What was that? I tried moving forward again only to be pushed back once more. What's... going on?

**Segment 1**

Quadrant II) Insert

"Then let's go. Remia, Louise, Saito, Black Lotus, and Silver Crow." the groups went forward, however in an instant were blown away by a powerful wind and fell to the ground. They looked up, 5 other figures standing beside Tsuren.

"That's...!" Remia said with shock.

"That's right, you can't eat my team. Because... three of them are Kadoh from alternate dimensions!" my eyes widened. "Tsuka, Kadoh, and Senka. These are all Kadoh from alternate universes/timelines!"

"That's right." a girl on the team, Hanae said.

"And i'm..." a guy walked forward. "Tsuren from another world! Kikousei!" the guy, Kikousei said.

"Why do we have to fight?!" I asked.

"This world is starting to get corrupted, unless I do this. The world will still become filled with darkness."

"But, what you're doing isn't right either!" I argued.

"You never know unless you try." the members separated.

Shizuka + Remia vs. Tsuren and Kikousei

Silver Crow & Black Lotus vs. Hanae and Tsuka

Saito and Louise vs. Senka and Kadoh

-First Battle, Saito and Louise vs. Senka and Kadoh-

*Insert Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi*

Saito (the boy) protected Louise (the girl), a circle of crimson dark colored fire surrounded the boy as he pulled out the sword from the sheath on his back. He looked left and right for ways to get out of the flame. "What are you guys..." he wondered. He dodged as the fire moved inwards towards him like swords and jumped up, he looked down as the fire still followed him. He then looked right to Louise, he had to get the danger away from her but protect her at the same time... how would he do that if he couldn't even get near her with this flame following him? He slashed the flames, only to no end that they kept restoring itself. He fell to the ground and jumped back, he quickly turned around a blocked a stabbed from Kadoh.

"Ho~ you're not bad." Kadoh laughed maliciously. Saito looked right at Louise who was about to get hit by Senka then looked at the fire behind him.

"Louise!" Saito shouted out, Louise moved her magic wand forward after chanting a magic spell "Dispel!" Saito looked back as the fire disappeared, he quickly jumped to Louise and picked her up as he jumped back into the air. "We got married and we're still doing crazy things like this!? That's absurd!"

"It's a request from my friend after all... plus, I want to save the world my friend was in. Hehe, though she doesn't know that we become friends later in the future."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"The future her came to visit the me in the past and we became friends like that. That's why when I met her again and she seemed troubled I knew I had to help her though, that was the first time she met me." Saito smiled.

"Louise, when we get back home lets go straight back to the bed first."

"B-Baka!" notice she dropped the 'inu'.

"I'm just joking. Let's invite your friend and everyone to dinner." Louise smiled and nodded.

"But first..." Louise looked down to Senka and Kadoh who were jumping up to us. I also looked down, I dived down as my feet landed on the ground. I placed Louise down.

"Louise, prepare that new strong magic you invented."

"But- that takes a long time to prepare!"

"I don't care! Something tells me that's the only way to beat them!" Saito looked back as Louise nodded, he smiled then looked forward again as Senka and Kadoh dived down towards him.

"Let's go, Delf!" he swung his swung back from his right hand and jumped up as he held the sword with both hands, Saito quickly went pass the two. The two turned back to look at Saito, they covered their eyes from the sun's brightness. Saito slashed down, Kadoh blocked the slash with a sword in his one hand but struggled to keep up the guard since Saito had more power behind his swords strength. Saito then kicked behind him as he hit Senka in the gut and pushed him farther into the air. Saito turned and jumped towards Senka as he tried to slash him, Senka blocked with a sword in his right hand, Saito then turned left as he dodged as slash from Kadoh.

Saito looked down to Louise curiously, a large purple magic circle surrounding most of the area as a pink wave appeared and glowed up on the circle, surrounding Louise in a colorful Aurora-colored circle. Saito moved back, as he blocked two stabs from the two guys. He gritted his teeth as the blades cutted his chest.

"Saito!" I looked down and dived down to Louise. When I got in the circle I held her right hand together with my left as we moved them up and our other hands connected near our waist.

"Now, our pledge becomes a Symbol of the Power of our Love." I kissed Louise, a blue wave appeared around us and move as in a small circle. We looked at Senka and Kadoh as Louise raised a bigger more powerful and stronger looking magic wand and pointed it towards the two.

"World EXPLOSION!" A powerful burst or pink and blue hits Senka and Kadoh before they could even react or say a world as their bodies completely was blown away. We watched in amazement as the blast blown off three mountain tops. "T-That was because you told me to use such a powerful magic. I-It's not my fault!"

"Yes, Yes." we laughed together, Louse laid on my chest with a smile on her face. "Saito..."

-Second battle, Silver Crow & Black Lotus vs. Hanae and Tsuka-

*Insert Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki*

"Let's go, Silver Crow." I nodded. I jumped up into the air and spread out wings on my back as I grabbed Black Lotus and took her into the air. Hanae and Tsuka looking up at us with surprise.

"Let's hurry and finish this, i'm hungry." I dropped my head as she giggled.

"S-Senpai..."

"I'm joking, lets hurry shall we?" I dropped her at the two, Kadoh threw four swords at her as she deflected them into the air. "What!?" she looked around as the four swords stood in place in the corners and Kadoh started jumping on the four swords rapidly at fast speeds while slashing Black Lotus with two swords in his hand and repeating this process which made black Lotus stay in the air.

"Senpai!" I flied towards her however Hanae blocks my way, suddenly I was hit by a big black energy wave that destroyed my wings. "WHAT!? My wings...!" within an instant the two fell to the ground.

"Weak... this is the power from this Dimension."

"What power do they have?" Silver Crow wondered aloud.

"I have the power of Destruction and he has the power of Recreation."

"Recreation and Destruction?" Black Lotus asked.

"I have the power to destroy anything, and Tsuka has the power to recreate/rewrite something. Like changing someone's memories." Black Lotus eyes widened inside her mask.

"Impossible..."

-Third battle, Shizuka + Remia vs. Tsuren and Kikousei-

*Insert Evolution Song Tsuren: Gimmick Game by Nana Mizuki*

"Here we come!" Tsuren and Kikousei walked ran in a spiral pattern as they kept moving left and right into different lanes which confused Remia and Shizuka as they got smacked several times left and right. "Come on." the two taunted Remia and Shizuka which really pissed them off but they maintained temper.

*change of View*

I focused on their footwork and how their foot moved, I realized a strange pattern that they did and told Remia about it. As we timed it, we managed to trip the two as we pointed the tip of our swords at their neck.

"Tell your teammates to stop fighting!" I demanded. Tsuren looked right to Kikousei, I quickly stabbed a knife in front of his right hand to show him that there was nothing he could do to get out. I looked at Kikousei who shrugged his shoulders. We got up, they quickly try to react but I dodge their tactics and had knifes placed near their necks "One more wrong move and i'll chop your heads off and slice your necks open..." I glared at them defiantly, Remia gulped in amazement.

"-sigh- Alright then, you got me. I'm too old for this." Tsuren said. "MINNA STOP."

"More like we have to..." Senka said with a weak voice.

"Eh?" Tsuren asked, his eyes widened as he saw Kadoh and Senka's avatar's burned out. he looked elsewhere, Kadoh and Hanae with swords near their necks.

"So you weren't trying to kill us..." I said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuren asked.

"If you wanted to kill us you would've been used superpowers, but those two were the strongest yet I could tell they were holding back." Tsuren looked at Hanae and Tsuka then shrugged his shoulders.

"You got us."

"Why'd you do this?"

"So we can get ready for what's to come."

"What's to come?"

"Ah, you'll understand when it does come."

"Uh-Huh... you do realize that Kadoh's in trouble right?"

"Huh? Then we have to go help him!"

-Scene Transition, Kadoh & Armad vs. Goto-

"Why can't I get near him?" I thought aloud, I looked around at Goto's teammates as my eyes widened from realizing who they were. "Maria-san? Shingo-san?" The two glanced at me before continuing to fight, I cried in depression after realizing that they too have been mind-controlled.

I then looked sadly to the other two members in Goto's team. "Revolu... Card?" I was surprised that my pet, Card has somehow also been Mind-controlled. Then I looked to the last teammate of whom I didn't know, it was a girl that was using a fire-related sword. She glared at me then looked down at the ground as she continued fighting. I looked up to Armad who was avoiding slashes from Goto.

"Hey! Kadoh, you alright!?" he kept turning around at times to check on me, I nodded as I quickly got back up and thought of several reasons to why I was getting pushed away, the most likely result popping in my head several times.

"If i'm being pushed away... that's mean there's another set of winds that's causing me to not get near him. If I do this..." I bended my two knees as I lowered to the ground, in an instant I disappeared. Well, not actually disappeared but rather following a wind pattern different from the climates wind pattern as I was taken by a separate wind that had pushed me back and instead bringing me towards Goto. "I see, you were the source!" he turned around to look as I was up in the air behind him, I wrapped my hands together to form a fist as I slammed his head down into the snow. To my surprise, he quickly got out and slashed towards my body as the blade stabbed into the gut.

"Kadoh!" Armad shouted as I coughed out blood, Goto kicked me in my face and then threw me down to the ground.

"It's over." Without a seconds duration, his hand moved towards my head as he crushed my skull.

-Third person point of view-

Armad watched in despair as Kadoh's head started bleeding form all over and he was kicked away to a far off mountain which broke and fell down to Kadoh's body. "Goto..." Goto glared at Armad,

"If you're going to throw away Kadoh's friendship with you that easily... I make you suffer ten times more! No, A THOUSAND TIMES MORE!"

Armad and Goto dashed towards each other, as Armad's two guns clashed with Goto's sword. Armad shot down with the gun in his left hand towards Goto's feet however Goto moves his right leg back and tries to knee Armad in the gut with his right knee however is blocked by Armad's right gun which in return shot Goto in the gut.

As Goto slashed diagonally downwards his sword was blocked by one of Armad's gun, instead of taking a direct hit this time Goto kicked downwards in a circle however Armad jumps over and elbows Goto's head into the snow. Goto then stabs Armad in the middle of his chest catching him by surprise and he shot two unsuccessful bullets into Goto's kneecaps. Goto got up as he kicked Armad's body down with his left leg by kicking the side of his head, as Armad quickly regain his senses he once again unsuccessfully shot Goto in the kneecaps. Goto stabs Armad once more as Armad blows two holes into Goto's head.

"Not yet!" Armad said as their two upper bodies moved back slightly, the two moved their upper bodies forward as they both punched each other in the chest and blowing each other far away. Armad dashed towards Goto again who used energy waves to try and hit Armad however he successfully dodges every single one as he jumps up in front of Goto who slashes upwards and guts Armad's body in half. Armad uses the last of his strength to blast Goto which a powerful energy blast from his two guns combined which blew off Goto's head as blood moved out from the top of his neck and began to disperse among the ground as his headless body drops to the ground and Armad's split body revealing his dead body cells had dropped to the ground. Armad looked up with all his might with only his head that was unattached to his body. "Kadoh... Wake up... this life, I used it to protect you, you know?" His head opening and his skull cracked as the blood went up like a waterfall, their HP's both went down at the exact time as it hits zero and the both of them dying in the game; reality for the eternity

Slowly Kadoh opened his eyes, he blinked his left eye as a splash of little blood went across his cheek, he looked at it curiously as he widened his eyes shocked when he looked down at a headless body and a cracked open skull. "No... NO!" Kadoh screamed, causing both teams to look at the bodies over pools of blood as the control over the team began to disappear.

"Why...?" Maria asked terrified.

"Did we fight...?" Shingo asked, looking at his hands as they began to tremble.

"I'm a fool!" Revolu slammed her fist on the ground.

"We all are." Card gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, while in his standing-up lion form. "It's all because of that guy who controlled us...!" Card said with eyes filled with anger.

"No... that's not good Card."

"Eh?"

"Don't let your heart be filled with anger." Kadoh slowly got up. "You have to learn to accept everything. I believe people do the things they do with good intentions in their mind.

"But he cause Armad and Goto to ki-"

"CARD!" Kadoh shouted causing Card to stop, they watched as Kadoh started crying. "We just don't understand each other. If we took our time to understand each other..."

"So what huh? you'll just try to talk them out to not doing bad things?" Card asked with anger.

"No, that's why i'll fight." Card's eyes widened.

"But we'll be forced to fight against each other..." Maria said.

"Kadoh-chan, you don't like to fight others right?" Shingo asked. It was true though, Kadoh didn't like the idea of killing, even killing a monster in this game was enough to make him nearly puke.

"What can you do? Kadoh-chan?" Revolu asked as Kadoh clenched his fists.

"I..."

"Isn't that simple? Do what you want to do?" A girl on Armad's team, Silica said.

"If you can't be yourself, what's the point of living in life?" Another girl on Armad's team asked.

"Don't give up, bozu (boy)!" a male on Armad's team, Klein tried to encourage Kadoh.

"There are a lot of hardships in life." Another male on Armad's team, Agil said.

"What will you do? Kadoh?" Card asked.

"For me... important is important, life is important."

"But you can't cherish both of them together." a girl on Goto's team, Umize said aloud.

"Would you throw away your life for others or would you continue living?" A girl on Armad's team, Hoseki asked me.

"That's..."

"That's your ultimate decision, Kadoh." Umize and Hoseki said in unison, I looked up to the two who smiled gently at me. "But, we already know your answer. You're you after all." The two giggled as they managed to loosen up the serious mood that we all had. I nodded as O looked at everyone else who smiled and thumbs up to me.

"but..." I looked down. "We can't do anything to bring back Armad or Goto..."

**Segment 1**

Quadrant III) Insert Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

My eyes widened as I looked at Shiroyuki's group with blood on their hands, laying on the ground was Asuna, Shizuka, Celia, and Anaya. "Why... WHY'D YOU DO THIS SHIROYUKI?!" No reply. I pulled out my sword from my sheath furiously as I jumped towards Shiroyuki and her group which to my surprise they were Ayumi, Uruel, Tamo, Kirameku, and Clara except they were Mind-Controlled so it really didn't matter either way. However I was really angry so I didn't care about what happened to them.

I stabbed my sword into the head of Ayumi and Uruel at the same time as we were in the air, I pulled my sword out of their heads causing them to drop and hit the ground as their blood started splattering everywhere. Then I slash Tamo and Kirameku's guts causing their blooded to come out like crazy as they hit the ground in a pool of blood.

"NEXT!" I said with anger-filled eyes and an angered voice. I then quickly looked at Clara and Shiroyuki which scared them to death as I ran towards them and grabbed their faces with my hands. I then began crushing their head and throwing them into the snowy ground. Their bodies facing up at the sky.

"Kadoh..." Shiroyuki whispered faintly, filled with ignorance and overcome with rage I continued to knee them, slash them, and hit them several times to the point of no return in terms of pain. For some reason, I felt happy and satisfied.

"Kadoh! Snap out of it!" Cardal said, I became frustrated and started blocking her off from my mind as the world around me started turning red with small shades of black.

"Die! DIE!"

"KADOH! What's gotten into you...?" Cardal asked as I feigned ignorance with my mind completely ignoring her.

"More! More! Feel more pain!"

*Third Person point of view*

"That's... Kadoh!?" Klau said as she watched terrified with her five other teammates.

"What's he doing?!" A guy with spiky crimson hair, Taku asked.

"That's terrible..." a girl with twin tails shaped like drills said with disgust, her name is Sasha.

"We have to stop him!" Josh, a guy with black hair going back down his head said.

"But how?" A girl with fairly long brown hair asked, her name's Akiria.

"We have to do something though Akiria." A girl with long blue hair and twin-tails said to Akiria, this girls name is Relia. Klau nodded.

"Let's go!" Klau announced. "Kadoh Stop!" Kadoh paid no attention and continued ravaging on the group. Klau placed the tip of her sword near Kadoh's neck, he stopped furiously as he turned to face Klau

"You're going to stop me, KLAU!?"

"Kadoh, do you even know how much pain you're causing to everyone!?"

"I don't care... MY PAIN, MY PAIN IS FAR GREATER!"

"Then don't spread it to everyone else! They've already had enough!"

"Be quiet!" Kadoh smacked Klau away.

"If that's how it's going to be... then, i'm going to fight you Full Force. KADOH!" she screamed with rage as her clothes turned into a white-colored button shirt with a short green skirt. Her speed increased severely as she appeared besides Kadoh and kneed him as she kicked him farther away. Klau looked into his eyes tensely, his eyes had a black color with a red flame in the middle. Klau quickly ran towards him as he got up and stabbed him in the chest. He reacted by kicking her away and grabbing the handle of her sword filled with his blood, Klau watched shocked as the blood started glowing on the sword and turning into dark flames. Kadoh slashed with a big fiery wave coming out from the sword that Klau rolled to dodge, her clothes turned into a black dress with a white flower on the middle of her chest on the dress as she wield an X(Cross) Javelin, which was a long fairly-weighted staff.

Klau twisted her javelin towards Kadoh in a circular rotation as it glowed a bright green color. Then throwing her javelin forwards Kadoh's direction, a big powerful beam went up to Kadoh as he slashed it with a powerful wave emitting from his Dark Flame Sword. The two powers collided and dispersed around causing the two to fall back.

"Klau!" Taku shouted out. "We'll help!" The five ran towards her

"NO!" Klau said as they stopped, still far away. "I have to defeat him with my own power..."

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"If I don't... he won't notice the pain everyone shares."

"...If that's how you'll settle it Klau. Go for it!" Josh encouraged her as she slowly got up with her upper body slowly slanted.

"Don't... Worry... i'll definitely win." she dashed towards Kadoh, as he tried to slash her she slid down on the ground to avoid the big powerful wave slash as she slashed up diagonally and causing Kadoh to let go of his sword as it went up into the air. Klau jumped up as she grabbed the sword with her left hand, Kadoh grabbed her left leg as Klau used her javelin and hits his head down causing him to let go as she fell to the ground on her right shoulder.

Klau got up quickly however was hit in the neck by her javelin that Kadoh now hold, she moved her head back in pain as she kicked him in the gut to get him away. She touched her neck and felt the pain of something being jab into it as she felt the big cut on the neck, she looked up as Kadoh kneed her in the face before she could have time to reach and was hitting far away to her group.

"Klau!" Akiria shouted. Klau looked up as Kadoh quickly was in front of her and grabbed her face as she was thrown farther away into a mountain.

"No!" Relia screamed. Akiria gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"how could someone be so cruel?" Akiria asked to no one in particular.

"Kadoh..." Klau said faintly as she was grabbed and picked up by her head. Her face smacked again into the snow. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded Klau's team.

"WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" the team dashed towards Kadoh at quick speeds as they slashed him rapidly across the chest and stabbing him multiple times with multiples swords in his head. His head exploded into small bits as the swords stabbed in his head fell to the ground. Then suddenly a black Aura appeared around Klau too, she tried to control the power however it surpassed her human limits as she started attacking her own group which was also unable to control themselves and started fighting with Klau. There was no longer a good or evil in this battle anymore. Klau thrashed Akiria's head into Relia's as she kicked down Josh who had slashed one of Klau's legs off. Klau then turned to Josh as she stabbed the Javelin into his cockpit then threw him into a mountain while the javelin was stick stuck on his body as it stabbed more deeply into him. He groaned in pain before his heap dropped down and he was no longer moving.

"Star Ginga Kick!" Klau looked up, Akiria flying down from the exosphere as she kicked Klau in the face and moving her face into the ground. Klau became madder, her clothes turned into a pink dress with red flowers, a white t-shirt and red skirt. Klau had on a big flower bracelet on her right wrist. Her sword glows a dark red-color with three different colored flames going up into the tip of her sword and changing the glowing color of her sword into a darker purple color. "GRAVITY HAZE!" she turned her sword downwards so it was facing the ground; she knelt on the ground with her right leg as she stabbed the ground with her sword. Parts of the ground moved up into the air (eventually being the whole place from 50 km away in each direction), even the mountains broke and started floating in the air. Klau stabbed Akiria with her sword, the gravity force within the sword contradicted with Akiria and blew up her body into pieces without a single trace of blood of Akiria's body. Klau then jumps down towards Relia as she stabbed her into the head and making her stabbed into the ground, Klau jumped off her sword which was stabbed into Relia's head as she threw Sasha downwards near her sword. Klau kicked Sasha down causing her back to hit the swords handle as she screamed in pain, Klau smiled evilly as show pushed down more causing the sword to go through Sasha's gut as her head splits open and the blood splattered around part of the ground. Klau turned around, her head was slammed into her sword handle by Taku. Her forehead started to bleed as a crack formed in the middle of her forehead, she then turned to Taku with rage filled in her eyes as she grabbed his neck and brought him up into the air (well, they were already floating) she started choking him slowly, Taku revolted by kicking Klau in the middle of her forehead and causing her to let go. Taku quickly moved as Klau also quickly reacted, the two stabbed each other in the head with their swords as they were blown away by a strong force that also pulled the floating objects back down to the Earth while along the way they were hit down by heavy objects that went down to Earth and crushing their individual body parts as they broke apart with massive blood that filled the whole air as it all fell down to the ground and splattering everywhere like an ocean filled with blood.

"What's... Going on?!" Shizuka questioned in fear as her group and Tsuren's group looked down at the pool of blood and body parts from up on top of a mountain.

"Most likely they were controlled and forced to fight each other." Tsuren concluded. "To think it'd cause this much damage..."

"This is cruel..." The five members of Shizuka's team looked at each individual team and at Kadoh. They were the dead bodies of Team Snow Summer (Shiroyuki's Team), Team Endless (Klau's Team), and just Kadoh.

"Yes, and it's just beginning." the group looked up at a figure in the air who was slowly going down then stopped at some part in the air.

"Pearl..." Silver Crow said as he looked up to the girl with Black Lotus.

"That's this world's..." Black Lotus said aloud but not saying anything else.

The group watched in horror as dead bodies of Team Liquids (Heathcliff's team), Team Lizard (Goto's team), and Team Scorpion (Armad's Team) fell to the ground with some dislocated body parts or not even a proper body.

"No way..." Louise said as her hands started shaking in fear.

"This can't be happening!" Saito said as he shook his head and clenched hs left fist near his chest.

"You're the only Teams left. Team Booster, Tsuren and Team Darkfall, Shizuka." Pearl said with an evil laughter.

"You're evil..." Kikousei said as he clenched his fists.

"Well, duh." Remia replied. "But... we have to win." everyone nodded.

"Let's go Remia." Kadoh said.

"Umize... i'll avenge your death." Senka said as Tsuka's left hand connected with Hanae's right hand.

"Let's go Hanae." Tsuka said, Hanae nodded as she looked at Tsuren.

*Inserts 星ノ音サンクチュアリ OP 「brand new day*

"..." her lips started move but because of a loud sound coming from Pearl he couldn't hear what she said.

"Everyone ready?" Kikousei asked.

"Ready!" Everyone jumped off the high mountain as they landed on the lower ground and ran towards Pearl who softly landed on the ground.

"We won't forgive you!"

"You mean, you all... won't forgive yourself." Pearl said.

"Eh?" Remia paused suddenly, her body getting struck by several huge blades, suddenly her body fell on a guillotine as her head was sliced off. The group watched in despair as this happened in a flash.

"You're all fighting saying that you can't forgive me, but who is it that you truly can't forgive? Isn't it your true self that you can't forgive?" Pearl asked.

"Wrong!" Senka answered. "What I can't forgive isn't my own being, but worrying when I can't do something! That's why i'll change right now, i'll do something so that I don't have to regret or worry about it anymore in my life. That's why I fight!" Senka said as he jumped up trying to slash Pearl however she moves under and punches him in the gut causing him to fly away into the air.

"But how do you know if you're fighting for the Right thing!?" Pearl asked madly.

"There's no right or wrong in this world!" Saito said as he tried to slash Pearl however she twirled to dodge the slash, Saito moved his left hand down as he dropped his sword then slashed upward diagonally with the sword in his left hand as Pearl moved back. "Louise!"

"It's just the people who made those rules that they think what's right is correct!" Louise said afterwards. "Explosion!" Saito jumped left as Pearl looked up, a blast hits her face as she was blown away. pearl kicked the ground as she slid back more.

"But we should be able to understand each other!" Silver Crow said as he flied at a fast speed and bringing Pearl up into the sky as he blasts her gut with an energy wave from his left hand. Silver Crow flied away as Pearl started to fall down.

"Just forget about everything! Accept everyone! Share each other's pains!" Black Lotus said as she jumped into the air to embrace Pearl. "Death By Embrace!" Pearl was cutted in the back, she quickly head bangs Black Lotus causing her to let go as Pearl kicked her down with all her might into the snow and creating a big crater on the ground.

"You think it's that easy!? Some people are too stupid to understand or don't want to understand someone else! This world, no. Everyone has a system they believe in and we can't change it that easily!" Pearl yelled as she reached the ground safely.

"This world may be too advanced that we can't even do the simplest things to change the world but the more thoughts that are gathered the greater the value and effect of how we can change the world!" Remia said as she tried slashing Pearl however she jumped back, suddenly Remia dashed to her at a fast speed as she tackled Pearl into a mountain.

"That's the way to go!" Kikousei said as he Uppercuts Pearl in the chin and up into the air.

"So we don't blame ourselves, we're changing ourselves so that we can create a better future!" Tsuren said as he punched Pearl down with a massive blow from his gauntlet that charged up all his emotional energy and game energy.

"That's why we'll make a future." Tsuka said as he tried to slash Pearl however she blocked the slash with her own sword as she slowly fell on the ground from the punch from earlier

"And that's why we'll decide the future as well!" Pearl looked up as Hanae jumped over Tsuka and punched Pearl in the face as she got hit into the mountain they were standing on and it starting collapsing as an avalanche came down. all of them sliding down the mountain on their sneakers as they continued fighting Pearl.

"Such a weak future... nobody Desires it!" Pearl shouted.

"I do!" Tsuka said.

"We all do!" Everyone around said in unison.

"So please, don't give up so easily..." Hanae said calmly, Pearl looked down.

"It's too late..." she whispered to herself. "MY WORLD! I don't need anyone, except my brother! That's all I need to be satisfied, I couldn't care about anyone else if they're not willing to understand. No, if they can't understand anything about me then why I should I care to understand everything about them!?" everyone looked down without being able to answer. "Hehe, SEE!? Nobody will understand! Nobody will know why i'm doing this! Nobody what they say no one... not even my brother or me..."

"But isn't that simple?" Tsuka asked.

"Eh?"

"To Believe." Senka followed.

"What do you want to do?" Kadoh asked.

"I want to destroy this world!" everyone smiled.

"Then, we'll do our best to protect it! We'll do our best to do our role so that you can believe!" Hanae said cheerfully.

"Believe... in what?"

"Isn't that obvious? Your heart." Silver Crow said

"I've already destroyed my heart..."

"No, you've destroyed the darkness in your heart, your self-conceit." Pearls eyes widened to what Tsuren said

"But I was the darkness to my own heart, the negativity!"

"Darkness and Negative doesn't always go together. Isn't that what selfishness is like?" Remia asked.

"Wh...at?"

"You can be selfish because you want to have fun, but that doesn't mean you're a bad guy or have darkness within you. More like, you're good side was the evil one."

"Eh, why?"

"You were restricted, that restriction caused you to not be able to fully express your emotions but your negative side is what allows you to freely express your emotions and what you want to do. Basically you want someone to be by your side, you don't want to be left alone in this world." Louise said. "I was kind of like that too in the past, I wasn't able to express my feelings clearly but ow that I can we're even more in love with each other."

"Da ne? (Right?)" Saito asked.

"Ba-Baka..." Louise looked down as she blushed, Saito laughed then looked at Pearl with a soft smile. "Pearl, do you want someone to be by your side? To protect you forever?"

"I... do." the group giggled.

"You're finally being honest with yourself. But, we can't help you neither can your brother." Black Lotus said.

"Eh!? WHY!?"

"We're not your destined one. You have to find who that destined one is." Kikousei said.

**Segment 1**

Quadrant IV) Fire

"No..." we all looked at Umize and Hoseki, the members from the two teams that I knew the least but I could tell Umize said this.

"We can still save them." Hoseki said, causing my eyes to widen.

"How?" I asked.

"You should know best Kadoh. You have avoided death so many times." Umize replied.

"Eh?"

"You may haven't already realized but you've fought against fate so many times... No, your friends and you have defeated the purpose of fate and have brought forth a greater purpose in people's lives." Hoseki said as she giggled. Umize walked to Goto and Hoseki walking towards Armad.

"Who... are you two?" they looked at me and smiled.

"You know Senka?" I nodded; she was referring to me from another world. "He's my lover." my jaw dropped with shock. "And similar to Seril, i'm also Kadoh's sister except we're not related by blood but he lets me call him Onii-chan!" my jaw dropped down even more as I was even more filled with shock.

"S-So... I have two sisters and three lovers?"

"I guess it's something like that." Hoseki said.

"B-But it's probably more troublesome." Umize said

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Because they have a Harem..." Umize and Hoseki sighed in unison as Seril said.

"O-Oh..." they then glared at me for some reason.

"I feel like you're going to have a bigger harem..." Hoseki said.

"Really? I felt like he was going to get a small one." Seril said, surprised.

"I thought he wouldn't get a harem at all." Umize chuckled slightly causing me to drop my head.

"W-Which one is it?" I asked.

"That's for you to decide." The three said in unison as they giggled.

"W-What?"

"No, we were just remembering of the time you were forced to cross-dress." Seril said as she giggled.

"Eh!? ME?!" I asked!?

"Yep, from our world. Ah, don't worry you didn't become an otaku (nerd) for cross-dressing."

"I-I guess that's good..."

"Ah, they're waking up!" Umize said cheerfully as we watched them sit up and looking around curiously.

"This is...?" Goto said as he looked around.

"How'd I get here?" Armad asked.

"I see, I remember." Goto stood up as he pointed he sword towards Armad.

"Goto!" I shouted.

"Armad, let's see once and for all who's stronger." I walked in between them and moved my hands out as I glared at Goto.

"You Still want to fight!? Don't you remember how you died!?"

"Yeah, but it ended in a Stalemate. That's why we have to decide once and for all to see whose better. Unless..." he then glared at me. "You're going to get in my way again? Then this time for sure, i'll blow you to pieces and end your life." I smiled.

"You won't be able to end my life."

"What?!" he asked defiantly.

"Armad, can I use your guns?" He smiled as he closed his eyes and shrugged. He gave me one his guns as I looked back to him curiously.

"Only one bullet." he said. I laughed as I check the ammo

"Thank you, then I only need one." Goto then looked at me furiously.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"You're the one who's making fun of make. I only need one bullet to take you down."

"How can you be so sure? I'm more experienced than you think."

"Likewise buddy." he smirked.

"Heh, I always hated that personality of yours but I have to maintain my personality."

"You're doing a bad job at that, getting mad at anyone instantly."

"Certainly, but if I don't do this I won't be able to settle down this feeling at all. That's why i'll beat you then beat Armad."

"Then, let's get ready." Goto sent me a PvP request which I quickly accepted as the timer counted down. I looked at Armad who stood near the two teams.

"This isn't good." Armad said.

"Why not?" Hoseki asked.

"Kadoh's never won a fight." Armad replied.

"EEEEHHHH!?" the girls freaked out, I turned away as they looked at me.

"Onii-chan!" Seril shouted out. "What are you going to do!?"

"Win." I shouted back sarcastically.

"Kadoh... good luck." Umize said sadly as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Hey, wait! I'm not going to die!"

"Oh." the three girls said plainly in unison as they looked to me. I sighed and in a fighting stance that I thought I decent. This wasn't a full-fledge fight anyways, I'm not aiming to beat him but just win. In order to deal the most damage to him before he gets serious i'd probably have to go head-first but i'll end up taking a lot of damage as well, in the end it depends on whoever can deal the most damage. He accepted this thinking that it'll be just that and he'll in fact deal a whole lot more damage but that's where he's wrong, I know how to decrease the majority of damage a player takes each hit. I even have a skill called Hit Resistant because of that, matter of fact i'm the only player with that because of that.

-FIGHT!-

Without a pause, Goto appeared right before my eyes as a strong wind pushed me back. He then dashed to me as I was in the air, I twisted in the air which caused him to stay away from me until I landed sucessfully on the ground with I knee knelt and another bent up. I turned around and jumped back as I avoided a downwards slash from Goto's weapon of choice which of course was a sword.

*Goto's point of view*

Suddenly as I turned to looked back to Kadoh a bunch of snow got in the way from me seeing him, I quickly dodged as I heard a bang sound, I smiled realizing that he had used the last bullet however to no success because he had failed to shoot me with it. Kadoh tackled me from my left by surprise as I fell to the snow.

*Third person point of view*

Goto turned into time to see Kadoh slashing downwards towards his body, Goto rolled right and tried to stab Kadoh in the gut however Kadoh blocked with Armad's gun which really surprised Goto as Kadoh's sword sliced a single hair off of Goto's head.

Goto kicked up causing Kadoh to move back as Goto got up and slashed Kadoh, Goto frowned as the slash cutting his jacket but not getting near his gut "phew, close." Kadoh said with relief as Goto tried to stab him but he dodged it and instead kicked Goto down in front of him. As Kadoh tried to stab him, Goto quickly kicked Kadoh's arm with the sword up as he stabbed Kadoh in the gut. He pulled the sword out as he noticed Kadoh grinning.

"Don't tell me...!? He looked up, Kadoh suddenly disappearing from his sight when suddenly...

"Stop." a gun was pointed to the back of Goto's head, Goto smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I give up, it's your win." Kadoh moved his gun up as Goto stood up, Kadoh smiled.

"That's that." he said as he threw away the gun while Armad jumped to catch it then looked evilly at Kadoh.

"S-Sorry." Kadoh said as Armad sighed

"What was the point of giving you this gun if you weren't even going to use the last bullet?" Kadoh shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, at least it pressured." Kadoh said. "Then, I have to go."

"Huh? Where are you going? Stay with us and chat some more!" Armad said

"S-Sorry, Shiroyuki kind of needs help."

"Shiroyuki?! Did something happen to her?" Armad asked as Goto and Armad looked seriously at Kadoh.

"She has a fever, don't worry. I think she's going to be alright, i'll guarantee it." Kadoh said as he put his thumb up and started slowly walking away.

"Wait, Kadoh!" Seril ran up to him as he turned around to look at her. "I'll go with you." Kadoh shook his head. "Why?"

"Seril, if I get mind-controlled and if the worst were to happen I need you to be able to save us."

"Save us? What's going to happen!?" she shouted, she stayed calm as Kadoh petted her head.

"I don't know, that's why you have to be the last one alive so that you can tell me."

"Alive? Kadoh!"

"Don't worry, i'm not going to die that easily. Remember what Hoseki and Umize told me about how many times i've been fighting against fate? That made me want to believe now, that humans can actually go against our Ultimate Fate of eventually dying in this world. That's why you have to be alive, if everyone is controlled by this darkness who will be the one to guide us to light? Seril, can you stay un-controlled for me for just a while longer?" Seril nodded as she started crying.

"Thank you. Then i'll tell you what to do so no matter what ever afterwards never believe who you see or trust after that okay?" she nodded, Kadoh started telling her something in her ear that the others couldn't hear.

"Why me?"

"I don't know but, is it wrong to believe?" Kadoh smiled, Seril's eyes widened as she smiled and shook her head.

"I want to believe too."

"Then, i'm counting on you okay?"

"K-Kadoh, is this Dark Energy controlling everyone really that powerful?" Kadoh nodded.

"But, if the enemy is right next to me how will I be able to fight them?" Seril asked.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. Just believe in yourself." Seril nodded as Kadoh turned around and continued walking as he waved back with his opened right hand.

"What did he tell you?" Hoseki asked.

"Nothing." she turned to look at Hoseki as her eyes widened, Hoseki glared at Seril coldly. "I see." Hoseki said as she walked away.

"A-Already...?" Seril trembled by the fact that the two teams were already all controlled by this unknown force and that they were all glaring coldly at the ground (not only because they were cold).

-Scene Transition-

Kadoh's point of view. Insert Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

"Kadoh!" A familiar female voice shouted out my name, I turned back surprised to see Shizuka and Tsuren running towards me with their teammates together with them.

"Wha- What happened to the fight?" I asked.

"It was just sparring." Tsuren said as I glared at him.

"And you honestly made me thought you were being controlled."

"Well, I was. In the beginning, but then when you left the power just started fading away on its own." he replied.

"So their target is me..." I mumbled aloud. I then looked up as I jumped back startled... "You two are...!" a girl with pink hair and a boy with a blue jacket stared at me curiously. "Saito and Louise from Zero...!" they quickly covered my mouth.

"Yes! That's enough reference! Sorry we couldn't bring character's from the others series. MM..." the sword on Saito's back talked for some reason.

"Wah, it can talk." A guy in a silver suit of armor said.

"Of course." A girl in a suit of black armor said.

"You watch too many animes Black Lotus..." a girl I didn't know in Shizuka's team said.

"Y-You are?" I asked.

"Remia."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, scaring everyone. "You're the one i'm trying to confess to!?"

"Huh, Tsuka confessing to me? Wait, did you mean Kadoh?" she asked, seems like she didn't know I loved her.

"N-Never mind... who do you want it to be?"

She blushed and looked down. "K-Kadoh." Well, now I know which one of me she loves. Wait, that sounded awkward. "Ah, don't tell him I said this okay?" I nodded.

"How I am like in your world as Kadoh?" I asked her.

"You like to play with balanced stats."

"Hmm... that's kind of how I used to play." so Kadoh was an older form of me or something?

"I'm assuming Tsuka was the strongest out of the two right?" I asked, Remia nodded. Tsuren and his team then walked up to me as the other team stood away so they wouldn't ge in our conversation.

"Hey, did she tell you something strange?" Kadoh asked, I nodded my head.

"Well, she did ask me a strange question." I giggled evilly.

"How've you been doing?" Senka asked.

"Good. How bout' your side Tsuka, Hanae?" The two looked at each other. Then Tsuka looked at Kadoh and Hanae looked at Kikousei before shaking their heads sadly.

"No, we're in the middle of fighting a big evil organization..." Hanae said; my jaw dropped.

"H-How far in the future are you guys!?" Tsuka and Hanae looked at each other curiously then laughed as they turned to look at me

"No, it's an evil organization that wants to use supernatural powers for bad purposes." Tsuka cleared up my confusion. I looked down sadly.

"I see... you guys have a big fight ahead huh..."

"D-Don't worry! You're going to have some more enemies after this but once it's over you won't have to worry because the evil organization isn't in this world so you can rest assure!" Hanae said as she tried to comfort me. I smiled.

"I'll help you guys take down the enemy when I have time, I'll get everyone else to help too when they're not too busy."

"T-That's okay. Plus we don't want to bother everyone." Hanae waved her hands.

"It's not bothersome at all, i'll help too. Senka said as he gave a thumbs up.

"I'm too stubborn..." Tsuka said as he placed his left hand on Hanae's right shoulder and shook his head which actually caused me to laugh a little. I then looked to the last member of Tsuren's team who actually didn't talk the whole time at all.

"Kikousei... so your my brother from another world?" I asked.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Kikousei asked as he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Tsuren.

"You act exactly like him." I said, Tsuren and Kikousei dropped their heads.

"I didn't know four of you were going to be here brother." Tsuren said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made a team with me's in it." I announced. "Wait, if you were fighting the evil organization wouldn't that mean that your world's in trouble!? This is bad!"

"N-No... actually we were taken away by an enemy." Tsuka replied.

"EHHH!?" I freaked out.

"But don't worry, time there is stopped so it won't affect anything if we're here right now. Besides, when we got back our memories were already erased and we forgot everything that had happened when we were training you. We remember now because we just recently received these memories again." Hanae explained.

"Wait that means... i'll forget and I won't be able to help you guys..." I said sadly as I nodded with Senka.

"Me neither..." Senka said sadly.

"Aren't those guys the strongest enemies out of all worlds? I'm the strongest link of me yet I can't help you guys fight him..." I looked down at the snow.

"Well, they did gather from multiple worlds and travel through other ones. If we meet you again why don't you help us then?" I nodded as Tsuka cheered me up. Shizuka's groups then walked to us.

"What happened?" Remia asked, I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"If you need any help tell us..." Louise said with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine really." Shizuka walked up to me quickly as she grabbed my face with her two hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "Umm... Shizuka-san?" she then placed my head on her chest and hugged my head.

"If you need us you can always tell us about your worries." Shizuka said softly as she played with my hair, I looked at Saito who putted his left thumb up with a huge grin as Louise pulled his left cheek. Louise then looked at me and smiled. I then looked at silver Crow and Black Lotus along with Remia who made a strange formation.

"Al... Wha- Tima?" I questioned as to what kind of position the three were in but it made me giggled.

"You finally smiled." I looked up at Shizuka who smiled down to me softly as she embraced me more. After a long time of comforting, which nobody could stop worrying about me for some reason.

We talked more as we got to understand a whole lot better about each other's worlds, but one question would always pop up. There, Tsuka was the one to first mention it.

"Hey, what if you were to put something in your Grill or oven and then started heating it up? If you entered the game to wait wouldn't the house burn on fire and you die in it?" Tsuka finally asked the question that bothered us the whole time.

"Speaking of which, however do they even bring you to a hospital if the cord for the NerveGear is connected to your house?" Kadoh asked another groundbreaking question.

"Speaking of which, Maria-san is pregnant..." I thought aloud.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" everyone looked at me shocked. "W-What?"

"Ha- I didn't think that was possible!" Senka freaked out, I nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think so either." I said ."But it doesn't change the fact that it actually happened and someone is actually playing the game while still pregnant, it's LEGIT." I answered.

"H-How do you know this?" Remia asked me.

"I'm friends with them that's why." everyone freaked out more. "Ah, I forgot to add them to my friends list though..." everyone fell with depression.

"I wanted to talk with them at least once..." Tsuka admitted as he drink coffee.

"Huh? The me's from other world's like coffee?" I said as he quickly spitted out the coffee.

"HEY! Who gave me this coffee!?" He shouted.

"... Guess not." I answered my own question. "So what are you guys going to do now?" I asked them.

"Huh? I don't know..." Tsuren thought aloud.

"We're going to walk around maybe." Shizuka said.

"Then guess we'll do that too." Tsuren declared.

"Well... guess i'll go see Shiroyuki now."

"EH?! Something happened to Shiroyuki?!" Shizuka panicked.

"Calm down! It's not serious! She just has a fever!" I said, Shizuka breathed in and out slowly as she maintained her calmness.

"Kadoh..." she then stared into my eyes intensely.

"Y-Yes?" she then shook her head.

"No, i'm not the one who should be asking you..."

"Eh?" she then sighed.

"It's getting kind of cold." Kikousei said as he looks up.

"Ah, Kadoh."

Kadoh looked to me. "Yo, wassup me?!" Heheh, we had the same names so it kind of made sense as to why he would joke like that. "When I left you said some words to me but I couldn't really hear them, what were they?" he then stared deeply into my eyes.

"Don't worry."

"Eh?"

"Somebody will say the thing to you, when they do it'll probably be the hardest decision for you to choose and the hardest things you'll have to part with that have been supporting you all this time in your life, you're going to decided what happens next in your story." he said as he made a snowball in his right hand and throw it at Tsuren who stared at Kadoh blankly. "I love Remia so nothing's probably going to change for me a lot but..." he then turned and glanced at me. "Your life may change completely, it depends on who you trust and what you're going to do for a living. Nobody can interfere with your life, only to those that try their hardest to succeed will they finally succeed." He smiled as he turned back to look at me.

"So, what's your choice? Will you make a harem or choose one girl only to cause the other girls to fall into despair. Or rather, a threesome?" Tsuka grinned at me as he raised three fingers on his left hand.

"..." to make everyone happy or to find my happiness that they will always be supporting? I can always be helping everyone and not everyone is cherished equally amongst people but what was the good route for me?

"Don't overthink it." I looked back at Remia and Hanae who both had worried looks on their faces and listened to what Hanae had said.

"Every you had to decide, what was best for them." Remia said as I looked at Senka who clenched his fists with sorrowful eyes. "I don't know if their decisions were unwavering or not." Remia said.

"I don't think they were wavering."

"Eh?" the two questioned.

"Once i've set my mind on something i'd never give up on it, especially if it was included as an important factor in my life. There's no way I would have an unwavering heart from something this small. My love is greater, that's why i'll prove it."

"But you can't satisfy everyone..." Senka said to me.

"Kings can do that right? Then, i'll be a king. No, i'll be a ruler of this world and bring my peace to this world."

"My peace? Heh." Senka smiled. "Seems like our dreams are connected." Us me's laughed together, so the four of me laughed together with each other as we looked at each other with determined faces that all said 'we're going to save our world' kind of faces.

"Then, i'll get going." I said as I walked away from the two teams, into the direction where Shiroyuki was at.

-Scene Transition-

"Huh? He just left?" Klau asked.

"Yeah, you could've saw him if you were here a few minutes ago." Armad replied.

"Haah..." I said as I noticed I strange presence in this guy's aura but decided to ignore it since it was the same for everyone else.

"Huh, where did Seril go..." Armad said as he moved his head to look around but stopped after not being able to find the person. "So, anything else you need?" He asked which really pissed me off since he was rushing me to think or even do anything.

"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asked, the guy in my group with black spiky hair that went backwards and a sheath on the left side of his waist.

"Ah, just resting. It's cold after all and we should really find shelter."

"In that case there's a really good one southeast from here." Sasha said as she pointed to a certain direction as Armad turned back to look at it.

"We're not going that far." Armad said as he turned around again.

"You guys could get paralyzed or numb if you just stay cold like this though." Taku said to the group as Armad stood up.

"You're right." he said.

"There's a small cave downhill from here." Akiria said.

"There's some wood there too so you can easily create a bonfire." Relia said as she moved her hands like she was lighting something up or striking something.

"I see, thanks for the info." Armad said as he turned back.

"Why didn't we think of this before Armad?" Silica said as she rubbed her hands. "It's cold..."

"Hehe, sorry." Armad apologized.

"Well, at least we can do something about it now." Klein answered with a big double thumbs up.

"We're probably not going to stay there for long." Agil said as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Whatever, it's still cold!" Lizbeth said as she was rubbing her shoulders. "Let's go!" the group laughed as they started walking.

"Ah, wait." I said stopping Armad as he turned to look at me. I examined his eyes once more.

"Huh, it disappeared..." I said as I noticed the presence had slowly vanished and was no longer here.

"What happened?" Armad asked snapping me back into reality.

"N-No, nothing." Was that my imagination? I doubt it was... then, what was that thing? It couldn't be any good. "Umm... be careful."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Are you okay Klau-san?" a girl asked me, if I remember correctly her name was Hoseki.

"No, it's nothing really. I'm okay."

"But your face looks pale..." she touched my left cheek with her right hand, causing me to jerk as I felt a cold sensation in my gut and fell to the ground on my knees "Are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine..." What was this strange power? How does it hurt me so much?

"Sorry..." Hoseki apologized, as I looked down.

"I said it's okay!" I suddenly yelled, I looked depressed as I realized that i've hurted her feelings.

"I-I see..." she said, coveting her sadness.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean that..." I said, she shook her head.

"Hehe, I have a strong heart! Don't worry!"

"But-"

"I know you're going through a lot so don't worry so much about me, for now you should focus on what you're going to do." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"I already know what power you're talking about, Klau-chan."

"Then you can-!" she shook her head.

"The power's too strong for me, I won't be able to try to break free against this spell. But thanks anyways for worrying about us, we'll be fine" Hoseki looked at me startled as she noticed tears going down my cheek.

"How could you be so sure?" I asked. She smiled and laughed.

"of course I wouldn't know!" she then patted my head. "But, I believe that someone will be able to stop me. Heheh, though it might be different from how you think it'll be like."

"Hoseki..."

"Don't worry! I'm not afraid of losing control! That just means i'm a human like everyone else and whoever's going to control us. I have nothing to fear because that's just being human, Isn't getting angry part of what people do?" I nodded. "Then, you don't need to worry about anything Klau. We'll be fine."

"Take care, okay?"

"Having a cute girl worry about us, that's kind of cute!" I blushed as I covered my flushed face.

"Sorry, I guess I was being too much of a tease." I shook my head with my face still covered.

"S-So... Take care."

"Okay, we got it." Hoseki and the other team members starting walking away and chatting about something, as they went downhill I sighed with slight relief and sadness.

"Will we end up going berserk too?"

-Downhill...-

"Hoseki, what was Klau talking to you about? You sure took your time." Klein said.

"A-Ah, it was nothing important. More importantly..." Hoseki said with a sweat drop.

"Huh?" Klein asked as he suddenly hits a big part of ice stuck to a cave and he went down to the ground in pain. "AAAHHH! COLD!" the other teammates started to laugh. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"S-Sorry." Silica said as she wiped a tear.

"Still, should we get going?" Agil suggested as everyone nodded and started walking into the cave.

-Back to Klau's team-

"Uh, are you sure this is the right way?" Taku asked.

"O-Of Course!" Relia said as she took out a rolled up map. "I'm sure this is the right way..."

"Relia... you were never good with directions." Akiria said as she sighed with her upper body leaning downwards and walking depressed.

"Then who was the one that gave me the map!?" she glared at looked at everyone.

"S-Sorry, that'd be me." Sasha admitted as she raised her left hand.

"See? It's not my fault!"

"But, where are we going?" Josh asked as he turned to look at Klau.

"Let's see... I guess we'll just go forward now. Nothing bad could happen. Really." Klau said.

"Heh... so Relia-san was always bad with directions!?" Sasha giggled.

"True, but we went through many fun fun adventures each day because of that." Akiria chuckled slightly as she smiled.

"W-What..." Relia looked down and blushed. "What about you three?" she looked up curiously at Josh, Taku, and Sasha who all blushed when the attention moved to them.

"A-Ahh... we've known each other since we were kids too because our fathers are all brothers." Taku said.

"Ah, that's why Sasha calls you 'Taka-nii', that's kind of cute." Akiria said. Sasha looked down as her face flushed red.

"I was always alone my whole life..." Klau looked down as her teammates looked at her worried.

"W-Well, it wouldn't be fair if we only made Sasha embarrassed plus we don't want Klau to be lonely." Akiria said as she slowly scratched her left cheek softly with her right index finger turning her head a little.

"Akiria, everyone..." Klau smiled, she looked up at everyone as they gave her a thumbs up.

"It's a shame Miri isn't here." Relia sighed.

"Miri? Is that another childhood friend?" Sasha asked

"Yep!" Akiria and Relia nodded cheerfully. "She's fun to tease!" the two said in unison again.

"Why do I felt like she'd be pissed off if she heard you two say that?" Klau asked, Akiria and Relia giggled.

"Exactly!" Akiria said.

"I-I feel kind of sorry, that you couldn't talk with your friend..."

"It's not your fault, we just woke up in this world suddenly with no clue of what to do and you helped us. We're grateful for that." Akiria said.

"Really?" Klau asked.

"Why would we need to lie to you?" Relia asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that it's just..." Klau looked around at everyone with a worried face. "Now that you all know what to do wouldn't it be dangerous to stay around me?"

"Silly, we're doing this because we want to help you." Taka replied.

"Eh?" Klau asked, confused.

"You didn't think we'd realize?" Sasha asked as she smiled.

"You're trying to do everything on your own, that's why you never had anyone in your team and because you were sad. That's why we want to help, it's not that good if people go Solo at all." Josh said.

"Everyone..." Klau looked at everyone, almost crying but managing to keep it in.

"Though I don't know when we'll disappear from this world or may be able to go back to our world... so long as we're here i'll lend you a shoulder." Akiria said with a warm smile as her arms moved out towards Klau.

"It's good if no one has to cry. Everyone will have sad memories but I can't forgive the people who'd purposely make people cry for the wrong things...!" Relia said as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She looked at Klau as her anger calmed down and she smiled as she moved out her right hand and opening her palm. "That's why, let's fight together." Klau smiled as she grabbed Relia's hand, Klau's eyes widened as she noticed scars on Relia's arm under the long sleeve of the heavy jacket she wore.

"Relia you-!" Klau kept quiet as she saw Relia placed her finger on her lips.

"I'm going to tell everyone the story, though Akiria already knows but it'd be best if I muster up my courage to tell everyone." Klau paused for a while before she nodded and walked back a little.

"Relia, are you ready? You can take some time to rest if you need too..." Akiria asked about 2 feet away to the side of Relia, Relia nodded.

"Everyone, don't be surprised by what you hear or see okay?" Relia smiled sadly as she tilted her head to the side and started crying.

-Scene Transition-

All the team Starblaze (Kadoh's team) members stayed quiet, everyone in the team besides Kadoh was there. They were in a small cabin where Shiroyuki sat up on a bed and looked around gloomy as the members all glared at one another despite coming to visit Shiroyuki or rather because that's what Kadoh would've wanted. "U-Umm..." Shiroyuki tried to make conversation however stopped when their glares were directed to her "N-Never mind..."

Seril walked up to Shiroyuki, "Sorry." Seril whispered in Shiroyuki's left air. Seril then walked back to her corner of glaring

"Are you okay?" Asuna asked, Shiroyuki nodded her head.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"I... didn't really..." Asuna said as she walked back and then kept quiet with a cold stare at the ground. "I'm not trusting anyone..." Asuna whispered to herself.

"I hope you get better soon." Celia said as she bowed her head. Shiroyuki then looked at Anaya as she then glared at Shiroyuki which caused her to get tense.

"What?" Anaya asked rather coldly.

"N-No... nothing..." Shiroyuki replied as she looked down sadly.

"If you didn't have anything to say you should've just stayed quiet."

"S-sorry..." Shiroyuki apologized.

"Hey, don't you think you're being a little bit too rude?" Asuna asked as she stood up after leaning on a wall.

"How I act is my way." Anaya replied.

"But you can't talk to someone else like they're trash, what if I considered you as trash?"

"I don't care, think of me how you want."

"You've really changed..." Asuna clenched her fists as she tried to punch Anaya but was blocked by Celia.

"There's a sick person here, don't get her involved with this."

"But that girl!" Asuna shouted. "Why did I ever decided to be on the same team as her?" Asuna questioned. "Then why are you worrying for her?"

"I'm not worrying for that sick girl! It's because Kadoh wanted it!" Celia eyes widened as she realized that she had said something rude, she looked left. Shiroyuki averting her eyes as she looked down. "Fine then, let's settle this!" the three walked outside, Celia fell to the ground on her knees as she started crying into her hands that covered her face. Shiroyuki then walked up to her, she looked up as she moved her hands and her eyes widened. "You're- also!?" she got smacked on the top of the head by Shiroyuki as she was thrown out the window the opposite side of the door entrance and rolled into the snow unconscious. Shiroyuki then turned to the door with red eyes as red blood lines flowing to her eyes form her eyeballs as she then walked to the door and made a scream like a hybrid of multiple animals.

A little bit before the scene Asuna, Anaya, and Celia formed a triangle with their distances 5 meters away from the two other individuals as the battle royale mode had commenced.

*Insert Tori no Uta Piano version by Air*

Asuna quickly reacted as she glanced to her left at Celia who was running towards her, Asuna threw a small knife towards Anaya causing her to jump to the side as Asuna jumped towards her and tackled her down to the ground. Asuna then turned around as she blocked a punch from Celia's right fist with her left arm and gritted her teeth as she endured the damage. Celia then reacted by trying to kick Asuna's head with her right leg however it was blocked by Asuna's left arm again as she endured damage once more. Celia then threw a knife into Asuna's gut as she ached in pain and jumped back to avoid Anaya's slash as it instead slashed Celia and made her go down.

Celia rolled away as she avoided a downwards stab from Anaya and quickly got back up on her feet as she examined the field. Anaya was waiting for Celia to take action as Asuna was farther back still aching it pain as she looked at Celia to take action. Celia gritted her teeth, knowing that she had to take action fast or the two would double team on her. She jumped up into the air as Anaya followed. Anaya tried to stab her however her right arm with the sword was kicked away, Anaya used this chance to throw the sword at Asuna while catching her off guard and stabbing her once more in the gut but at a different place from the knife as she now had two weapons stabbed in her gut. Celia eyes widened as a sudden huge sword stabbed into her gut, the sword coming from Anaya as she quickly equipped it onto herself.

Celia reacted as dropped a grenade in between the two, Anaya's eyes widened as Celia took out the sword and quickly jumped back as the explosion hits Anaya down. Celia moved her right hand back as she was going to throw the sword but hesitated. "No... I don't want to kill them..." she thought in her head. "Kadoh..." she looked down sadly as she moved her right arm down.

"You're too soft!"

"Eh?" Celia looked down at Shiroyuki who was flying to her at a fast speed, before Celia could react she was stabbed in the gut by a big claw on Shiroyuki's right hand as she sliced up and shredded Celia's body. The two looked sadly as they then glared at Shiroyuki.

"Why... Why would you do that!?" Anaya said as she pulled out an even bigger sword than before that was the size of a house

"Well, I thought you didn't like her either." Shiroyuki said.

"Wrong, I wasn't being true with my feelings..." Anaya said as she looked down.

"So what? You think she'd forgive you now that you've done this to her?"

"I don't need forgiveness." Asuna looked at Anaya with surprise. "I'll make everyone hate me, then i'll erase my existence so that they can be happy."

"Anaya... that's why..."

"And even if i'm controlled, that's more of a reason to kill me." Anaya said as she pointed the gigantic sword to Shiroyuki who gritted her teeth.

"F-Foolish mortal...!"

"Whoever's in that girls body, i'll take it out! That dark power!" Anaya dashed towards Shiroyuki. Anaya kicked Shiroyuki down, Shiroyuki reacted by shooting lasers from her claw that caused Anaya to shot back to avoid the beams as she ran towards Shiroyuki again. Shiroyuki grabbed Anaya's sword with her claw as it broke and she threw Anaya to the ground causing her to cough out blood that splattered across her own face.

"Anaya!" Asuna screamed out. Shiroyuki stabbed her claw into Anaya's chest as she grabbed out her heart and crushed it into smaller pieces.

"How could you...?" Asuna fell to her knees as she started to cry. She looked up as she glared at Shiroyuki and slowly got up. "I'll kill you!" Asuna then blocked a blast that suddenly came out from Shiroyuki's claw... she tried her hardest to deflect it but was only hit by it and caused to fly to the other side of the cabin. She crawled on the snowy ground as she slowly go up, her eyes widened as she noticed Seril on the ground. "Se-Ril...?" she questioned. "No..." she cried as Seril wouldn't move or didn't do anything as she realized that Seril had also been dead before their fight.

"I was stupid.;.." Asuna said as she looked down slowly. "I should've realized sooner. About this power." Asuna ran towards Shiroyuki as she slid down to avoid Shiroyuki's claw that thrusts forward as Asuna slashed her across the chest and quickly jumped back. Shiroyuki moved her arm forward with one thrust as a big energy wave released from the claw, Asuna blocked it with her rapier as she slowly started away against the big wave of energy towards Shiroyuki. When Asuna got to Shiroyuki she got grabbed in the face before she could react by the claw and was thrown into the air a kilometer away as Shiroyuki jumped up to her. Shiroyuki grabbed Asuna's right leg as she was thrown down into the ground, the snow from dust that circulated around Asuna and dispersed everywhere in the air. "This is bad!" Asuna noticed Shiroyuki coming down towards her, Shiroyuki stabbed Asuna in the chest. Asuna coughed off blood as she stabbed Shiroyuki on the side of her left leg with a rapier causing Shiroyuki to widen her eyes as she couldn't move.

"Paralysis...?" Shiroyuki questioned.

"Now you won't be able to move for a while..." Asuna said as her eyes closed and her head dropped, she had believed that someone would eventually come to help them but whether they could do that or not...

-Scene Transition, Kadoh was walking through the snowy blizzard-

"I have a bad feeling about this... there wasn't a blizzard before so why now?" Kadoh thought in his head. "I really don't know which way is which is this snow storm." Kadoh complained as he stopped walking and looked into his inventory. He snickered as his closed his eyes with his right hand. Looking up with a sad smile, no compasses. "Wait, do they even have compasses or GPS in Sword Art Online?" Kadoh thought aloud, he looked left and started walking in that direction as he fell into the cave. "Oww... I hate accumulated snow." He said as he got up and patted the dust and snow off his back and looked into the cave. on the ground he found sticks of which he could use for fire as he grinned. "It can't be that hard to make a fire..." after many unsuccessful attempts he had finally made a bonfire. He then looked around in the dark and quiet cave, and then he looked back at that fire. "Dragon Piece..." Kadoh held out four of the pieces that were each shaped irregularly. "Maybe they connect into a bigger piece." Kadoh thought aloud. "Or a big giant thing..." Kadoh looked outside, he cried in depression as some snow came in and blown away the fire. "My hands were still cold..." Kadoh complained. "Well, whatever." He got up slowly as he looked out at the snow with a determined face. "Time to go." he said unbeknownst of what was going to occur when he would get there.

-Scene Transition-

"T-Those scars..."Klau said. As Relia took off all her clothing and revealed scars around her whole body, everyone besides Akiria looked at the scars horrified. "What happened?" Klau asked. Relia smiled sadly.

"I was born with strange powers so my grandpa would always beat me up, and since my parents were too scared to do anything with me they eventually abandoned me." Relia said.

"That's too cruel..." Sasha said.

"The only one who cared for me and took care of me was my grandma, but she passed away a long time since I was a kid." Relia said as she smile to Akiria sadly. "One day I tried to escape, but I couldn't make it far in the rainy night and my grandpa had caught me. When I was in the rain I noticed a girl just staring at me with wide-eyes and no umbrella. That was Akiria." Relia answered.

"I see..." Klau said.

"She helped me the day after by getting away from my grandpa, but on that same day he tried to kill us and had us cornered in an abandoned house when..." Relia held her shoulders and looked down as she started aching and crying really loud. "I killed him..." everyone's eyes widened. "I couldn't really control my powers back then and seeing him grab someone else and treat someone else rudely... I couldn't accept a future like that, Akiria had nothing to do with it so I didn't want her to also become his pet."

"His pet?" Taka asked.

"He was always drunk, he'd take me to fight clubs to get beaten or take me to places where I nearly died such as falling off a mountain or getting hit by cars, getting burned and even rape..." It was thanks to my powers that I avoided getting killed, but everything else... it hurted so much. I can still feel the pain now." Relia said as she grabbed onto her shirt tightly on her shoulders and fell to the ground on both legs.

"how dare he...!" Josh said as he clenched his fists.

"A girl shouldn't have to go through all this pain."

"That was just the beginning." Akiria said with eyes that stared blankly at the ground.

"Eh?" Sasha asked.

"After a while I got used to live, when I was 12 I was abducted by a random military group that had tried to kill me but offered me a chance to live if I killed them first. Heh, they were crazy people but when I killed them... they told me how my grandfather wasn't really my true grandpa nor was my mother, they were just fakes and my fake grandpa was hitting me because of how much I resembled the lady he hates."

"The lady he hates?" Klau asked.

"Yes, my real mother was a talented person who gains all the fame that my fake mother couldn't do anything to get ahead and that caused my grandpa to get mad that they destroyed her talent." Relia said, as everyone got angry.

"That Grandpa!" Taka shouted.

"Before my grandpa died he had called several organizations that were out to kill me and he told them who I would be with... Akiria." Everyone was shocked. "I let the leader of the military group stayed alive, he trained me in combat and I became a good enough fighter at the age of 14. We fought together against the people that were out to kill me, but one day when he was alone he was assassinated so he could no longer help me but I need all I needed to survive this cruel world. I knew that they would one day threaten Akiria's family if I didn't let myself get killed. That's why I set a strong protection on Akiria and everyone she found precious so that no one could get hurt, even I couldn't decode the shield so no matter what they wouldn't be in trouble."

"Relia..." Akiria looked down.

"I traveled to a lot of places around the world and i've been trying for so long to survive, as a result i've obtained a new power. This new power helped me destroy the organizations that were all out to kill me, I didn't want to but my path had crossed with Akiria's and when I heard she was in a terrible situation I had no choice but to help her. Now, I don't regret meeting her again." Relia smiled to Akiria as she returned it. "This body of a 16 year old... it's still so young yet I won't be able to live longer." Akiria looked down as tears fell from her eyes.

"What... do you mean?" Josh asked.

"This power is too powerful for this body to hold and for me to hold any longer. After my body exceeds its limits i'll most likely vanish and the power will move in to its new user."

"N-No way..." Sasha said with tears falling down to her cheeks.

""Then, you just need to stop using it!" Taka said; Relia shook her head. "Why?"

"This power drains out my life whether I use it or not and still at a fast pace. No matter what I do i'll die at the time this power chooses for me to die. I wish that the power goes to a good user though..." Relia said as she looked down.

"No...!" she looked back up with Akiria looking up as well. "Don't throw away your life! Isn't it a super strong Spectacle?!" Klau shouted. "You can't... You can't leave those who care for you the most!"

Tears fell down from Relia's eyes as she smiled. "What are you talking about? People are eventually born to die."

Klau looked down, with nothing to say back because she couldn't think of how to avoid death.

"Though, I don't intend to waste my life like this though. I'll use the rest of my life having fun with everyone." Relia smiled as she patted Klau's head. "That includes you too Klau-chan." Relia watched startled as she noticed tears flowing tear from Klau's cheeks.

"Sorry Relia... I can't save you..." Klau grabbed on her skirt with frustration. "It was like that time... I couldn't do anything to help, it's repeating again."

"Klau-chan..." Akiria and Relia hugged her as she fell to the ground on her two knees

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" she kept apologizing as she cried onto their shoulders in frustration.

"Why are you apologizing Klau-chan?" Akiria asked.

"It's alright..." Relia said as she patted Klau's head. "I'm doing okay, so please don't cry... worrying about the future won't do you any good Klau-chan."

"Relia..." Relia turned to look at the other three as she smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I probably worried you three as well." Then smiled as Taku and josh gave thumbs up with Sasha nodding her head.

"It's alright!" Sasha said.

"We've gone through a lot too!" Taka said.

"So don't worry about the small details, we're like family right?" Josh said, Relia eyes widened as she softly smiled with tears flowing down.

"Thank... you..."

"Relia." Relia turned to look at Taka who had his right fist out. "We're with you." Relia smiled as she pumped fists with him, the other four joined their fists together as hey all smiled at each other.

"No matter how far we are afterwards our hearts will always be connected." Akiria said

"No matter how many generations come and go we'll always have the challenging heart." Klau said

"Our age doesn't matter, we'll all go together." Taka said

"To the end of our world, the far edges of a new galaxy." Sasha said

"We believe, in hope." Relia said

"That's why we can't lose, no matter what." Josh said.

"That's right, because we're believing that we can go against fate. Team Endless, we have an endless lust!" Klau said, the group then giggled. "Heh, 'lust'." the group then heard a loud explosion from their right, they turned to look at what had happened but saw nothing. "Let's go!"

The others nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Klau said with an expression mixed with anger and impatience. "what's going on? Could it be related to that unknown power that was also in Armad's team and taking control of them?" the team stopped as they arrived to the scene where the explosion had occurred, Klau's eyes widened as she looked shocked at a single person who was hitting everyone and causing them all to bleed.

**Segment 2**

Quadrant I) Revival

*Third person point of view*

Seril watched atop of a mountain as she watched several of teams that were helping Kadoh collect Dragon Pieces as they were assembled together and brought in by a terrible force. She was surprised as she saw Kadoh losing control as he starting having irregular patterns that were no longer human-like nor did it resemble an animal, it was as if he was seeking for destruction. Another group had tried to stopped Kadoh however was unsuccessful as they too had eventually began to become different and changed. Two other teams had arrived after the battle all with wide-eyes as they saw all the ravaging destruction that had occured as the two teams were Team boosters (Tsuren's Team) and Team Darkfall (Shizuka's Team) "Those two teams are..." Yes, out of the 8 teams they were the last two that had no real idea of what was going on nor were they able to grasp the situation however until a being appeared before them as eventually the group had went somewhere else with the being after some time of immense fighting. After a while Seril sighed.

"Guess I should go help them." Seril picked up a shield at her side as she stood up and got on the shield as she slid down the mountain on the shield as if using it as a board. "WOOHHH!" she screamed as she got closer to the ground and the shield starting shaking, she jumped off the shield and rolled off into the snow. She looked right as the shield hits the ground and turned into polygons. She sighed. "How cheap are these weapons?" she went to Kadoh who was laying on the ground in a big pool of blood. she bending her knees as she raised a green crystal in her right hand and said 'Recover' which restored Kadoh's body back to normal. the crystal turned into dust as Kadoh's body glowed green for a few seconds as his eyes slowly opened. "Kadoh..." Seril cried.

"Huh? Seril from another world? What am I doing here?" he looked around, he was surprised when Seril suddenly hugged him and showed a sad smiled.

"Thank Goodness..." Seril said with relief as Kadoh's face turned red.

"Seril... it's suffocating..." she letted go and then quickly embraced Kadoh's head into her chest again as she placed her chin on top of his head. "Seril?"

"I'm glad you're alright... more than anything, i'm glad to see you again." Seril said as Kadoh looked down sadly.

"I see, I lost control didn't I?" Kadoh asked, Seril slowly nodded. "Then, all this..." Kadoh looked around at all the dead players and the pool of blood that started from him in the center to 50 meters away in each direction. "is my fault?" Seril shook her head.

"Everyone got out of control, you weren't the only one." Seril replied, Kadoh nodded slowly as he looked up and smiled to Seril.

"Let's go help everyone." Seril nodded, the two walked around and started using the green-colored crystals which made everyone restored completely as they all sat up and looked around with surprised faces.

"Where is this?" Kirito asked.

Woah!" the twins said at the exact same time.

"What's with all this blood!?" Rei asked.

"Calm down." Kadoh said.

"This blood is covering this area to around 50 meters in each directions!" Rai exclaimed.

"No...!" Asuna screamed as she looked at the blood.

"Chi... (Blood...)" Kirito said as he waved his right index finger across the blood and taking some on his finger as he examined it closely. "It's still fresh." he smelled it as he eyes widened. "There's some of my blood mixed in here!" everyone started looking on their bodies as they noticed fresh wounds that weren't on their body before.

"Did we die?" Silica asked as she started trembling and revealed a part of her chest that had a big wound on it.

"Yes." Seril said causing everyone to scream in fear and terror, some of them stayed particularly calm.

"So what? Klau asked as she stood up with her knees bent weakly as she held her weakened right arm with her left arm, her arm that had shed blood. "At least we're alive right now." Klau continued as she answered her question.

"Whoever's messing with this game... will pay dearly!" Heathcliff said with an extremely angry voice as he turned back and started walking into a certain direction.

"Where are you going?" Lizbeth asked.

"Over there." Heathcliff pointed to a mountain landslide with a big snowy avalanche as it continued to hit the group and snow still falling down from the mountain.

"That's crazy!" Klein said.

"You won't be able to survive that one." Agil shouted, he looked shocked as Kadoh stood up and walked to the side of Heathcliff.

"I'm going too. Kadoh declared.

*Kadoh's point of view*

"Do you want to die, Kadoh!?" my teammates shouted from behind me, I shook my head.

"You all know that I don't want that." my teammates looked down in depression. "The mastermind behind all this controlling is over there, I want to understand that person."

"But, that person made us kill each other." Silica said as she trembled.

"Understanding other humans is part of our nature."

"wh...at?" Silica asked.

"You're still young so you probably wouldn't know, everyone's going through hard times and they need a hand to reach out to them."

"A hand to reach out for..." everyone thought aloud.

"Isn't that why you're all still fighting?" Kadoh turned back, everyone smiled as they were now filled with a new strength and all got up.

"That may be right... maybe I was seeking for light." Kirito said as he smirked.

"But, what are we going to do when we get there?" Lizbeth asked with a serious expression on her face.

"We can't just try barging into the snowfall..." Agil said as he placed his right hand on his chin and thought for several seconds.

"What's the plan?" Klein asked as everyone look at Kadoh from the back which kind of crept him out since he could feel everyone's stares on his back (besides Heathcliff who was on the left side of Kadoh.

Kadoh smiled which surprised Heathcliff as he turned to looked at Kadoh. "Isn't that obvious? We'll do the most dangerous craziest action!" Kadoh replied.

"Are you crazy!?" Klein asked.

"Whether i'm crazy or not... he'll decide." Kadoh said as he pointed to Kirito, everyone stared at him which caused him to become greatly pressured as he looked away.

"Uhh... why me?" he asked.

"I know you, you have one of the greatest reaction Times in this game. If you used that against the snow fall we'll definitely make it somewhere."

"If it's anyone it should be Asuna!" he pointed back to Asuna.

"Wha-" Asuna said before getting cutted.

"She has fast movements too!" I shook my head.

"This is something only you can do."

"Huh?" Kirito questioned.

"I'll take about it as we walk." the teams all decided to follow him, they were all surprised by Kadoh's actions but for some reason felt like that he could actually do the craziest things and still stay alive.

*Third person view*

"Eh? You want me to Dual-Wield?" Kirito asked; Kadoh nodded.

"Your Reaction Time speed will probably move faster like that so try it out." Kirito slowly nodded as he walked towards his group. The alternate World Seril then came to Kadoh's side.

"Why'd you lie like that?" Seril asked.

"Eh?"

"You have way greater Reaction Time so why are you faking that you don't?"

"Ahh..." Kadoh smiled. "Because I wanted to see him obtain the Dual Blade Skill."

"Dual Blade?" Seril asked curiously. "Oh, I see."

"And can I call you by some nickname?" Kadoh asked.

"Huh, why?" Seril asked back.

"It's just... there's a Seril in my team so when I call out for one of you two of you would answer..." she then giggled.

"Okay then, so you can call me Sairil (Sai-Reel)."

"A-Ah... okay, that's something more easier to differentiate you two... Sairil." Sairil smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep!" but if you really wanted to tell the difference from me and her then you could just check for the one that calls you 'onii-chan' right?" she asked Kadoh who shook his head.

"That's kind of strange..." Kadoh said as he turned back to look at Seril from his team then back to Sairil

"Huh? What is?" Sairil asked.

"N-No, maybe I wasn't just thinking right. Still, it'd be kind of strange to call the same name when addressing one person" Kadoh said as Sairil smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep! Guess i'll go introduce myself to everyone with Sairil then!" Kadoh nodded his head as she slowed down her walking pace and talked to other teammates.

*Back to Kadoh's point of view*

I looked left, Klau stood near my side as we were walking. "U-Umm... not to be rude but do you need something?" I asked, she looked up as she glared at me sending a cold wave into my heart. "W-What...?" suddenly a big wave moved out from her as she pointed a sword at my neck and we stopped walking as the others looked at us confused. I smiled as I looked down. "I see."

"HEY! What's going on!?" Uruel asked.

"Nothing, you guys go on ahead. It's something we have to settle." everyone was reluctant but they all continued walking forward. "Thank you everyone." I then mostly paid attention to Klau who was kind of in front of me but at my left since i'm just looking at my side. "Uhh... sorry about before." I apologized.

"About what?" she asked.

"I've done a lot of terrible things to you right? So i'll make it up." she blushed.

"Y-You make it sound like we did some perverted things!" she yelled, I blushed and quickly shook my head. "Well, if you know why I stopped you then lets fight, this will decide whether I can tell if your feelings are true or you're just pretending."

"Pretending?" I asked.

"Do you really want to understand the mastermind of this or will you lose control again?" I looked down.

"I don't know..."

"That's why i'll test you. Don't hold back, I won't show any mercy." I nodded as I got into a fighting stance while she did the same, I accepted her First-Strike Mode PvP request so that would've went in the yellow zone first of their HP would lose. We waited for the timer to get to zero, so we decided to talk. Or... at least Klau did. "Kadoh."

"Y-Yes!?"

"What are you getting so tense for? Loosen up." I moved my shoulders down as I calmed myself down and breathed at a normal speed. "You're overly... embarrassed about this aren't you?" I nodded.

"It's one of my serious battles after all." Klau smiled after hearing that.

"Heh... so this is where you'll finally get serious? But, can you release the energy the right way this time?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"What I meant by a serious battle was using my physical strength."

"It's best if you don't underestimate me." Klau said.

"I'm not underestimating you, just that in order to win i'll have to rely on my own physical strength and my own skills. If I used those powers... regardless of that evil power controlling us I won't be able to control my own powers and probably go crazy regardless if the evil is here or not." Klau nodded.

"Good, seems like you have a general idea of what you want to do and how you'll fight." I nodded. She then looked at me seriously again once more, I looked down noticing her hands trembling but they had stopped after a while. Seems like her determination wasn't just half-spirited, she fully intends to understand what i'll do from now. I looked at her startled as she looked at me and just giggled for no reason.

"W-What are you giggling for?!" I asked her nervously.

"S-Sorry... I guess I was taking this too seriously." she looked at me relieved with a smile on her face "I'll believe you, that's why I believe you won't get out of control this time again. That you'll be able to fight against anything you want to." I nodded, thanking her for her compliments. "Then, you ready?" she asked, I nodded my head as I held the sword handle of my sword from my sheath on the left of my waist. The timer then moving down to 3... 2... 1... 0!

I quickly reacted to the beep sound of the siren as I slid down one of Klau's slashes.

"Power housing right from the start?" she smirked to what i had just said as she punched me in the gut and hit the back of my neck with the handle of the sword which caused me to fall to the ground, however I regained consciousness or rather I used a bullet-proof leather boot that would warn me of nearby people and other certain abilities that I still haven't learned to use yet as of far...

"Kadoh... this time for sure, I won't hold back and i'll defeat you."

"I can't hold back either." I had to win this. I turned around and saw Klau jumping towards me as we were only a foot away. She slashed horizontally as I jumped left slashing me slightly and making a small cut but it didn't really hurt so I was kind of relieved. I looked up at my HP, still good and going in the Green Zone. I looked forward to Klau who whipped her sword down and she glanced over to me.

Klau thought in her head, "My feelings, I have to decide it once and for all. Why did I fall in love with him and why did I lose control near the very end?" Klau then turned and looked at me. "Kadoh."

"Yes?"

"No, nothing. I felt like calling your name that's all. Hey Kadoh, how did you revive everyone?" she asked this question with a serious expression, I smiled.

"I don't know."

"You don't know!?" she asked, wide-eyed as I nodded.

"But, I know it was the right thing to do. Because that was what I wanted, I don't care what someone else thinks about my opinions and especially if they're insults." Klau looked down with a smile lit on her face.

"Isn't that everyone?" she asked, we giggled together.

"I guess so." I said.

"Then, should we go?" Klau asked me. I nodded, we walked into a direction and slowly as our walking become an instant running pattern.

**Segment 2**

Quadrant II) In the Blaze

Klau ran towards me, I jumped back. I couldn't block her attack in mid-air so she used this chance to slash me down in the guy with her sword. She took it out and attempted to slash me again however I moved in mid-air as I dodged her sword. As I landed on the round I quickly pulled out my sword from my sheath and slashed Klau across her chest, she moved back in pain jumping back. I was thinking of going to help her however she dashed to me, I jumped back as her sword moved horizontally but not hitting. Had I not avoided the slash by jumping back I would've probably been hurt severely and had a big wound made across my chest.

"UP!" I looked up to Klau who was in the air as she slashed downwards, I jumped left. Klau had hit the ground as the snow accumulated in the air and turned into a light blizzard. Did she really tell me to look up? Why would she tell me where she was at? "UP!" she said again, I looked forward noticing a shadow within the blizzard.

"Heh, like i'd fall for that!" suddenly a blade had hit me on the top of my head, my body had been pushed down creating a crater as my body dropped instantly to the ground in a weakened state. My body laid face down in the creak with no snow and Klau was standing at my side, she raised her sword. I quickly reacted as I turned around and kneed her right wrist causing her to drop her sword. I used my legs to twirl up quickly as I grabbed her dropping sword and slashed her diagonally across her chest with both swords creating an X-type slash which created a faint X-Wound going across her chest. I can't believe I felt for her trick and actually didn't look up the second time, she used the blizzard to take out her sound as she jumped after she was close enough for me to see her silhouette.

She was smart, she was able to predict three turns ahead of time. Or... at least that's what it seemed like. The blizzard got harder as it got more difficult for us to see each other, she had used near sounds as her advantage. She would throw a rock which would cause me to be cautious as she would attack me at random by surprise. I tried using her technique against herself except she would hit me with a sudden barrage of attacks. When I retreated she would instantly find me again and hit me with an onslaught of monstrous slashes, though i've managed to escape them a few times or so.

I breathed heavily as I sat on the wall of an empty cave. I looked left out of the cave at the strong blizzard, not seeing any figure. "Tch, where'd she go?" I sighed. "Don't tell me she left..." well it was getting cold even for the both of us to fight out there. "Don't tell me!?" I turned right into the other side of the somewhat dark cave but you could still tell where everything was and could faintly see everything, I stared intensely into the cave. No, she could've got to the cave faster... than I did.

I stood up and walked down farther into the cave, it was pretty wide but the spiky rocks on the ceiling and the ground were pretty shallow-looking. Even a small impact could make it fall and deal a lot of damage. What was with this place, more importantly with what I want to know is how long I have to walk!? I eventually started to kick a small rock on the ground as I was walking, for some reason I had a habit of doing this. Anyone else have the same habit? Guess not.

Suddenly a medium-sized knife came down from nowhere; I dodged the attack by jumping back as I looked up at the ceiling of the cave. No one was there besides just the spiky rocks. But I could sense Klau, I could tell that she was watching from somewhere where I can't see her but she can see me. That, or i'm really dense to have not found her yet. I doubt the latter, there's no way she's right in front of me and I couldn't notice her... No, wait! Maybe that's it!

But how!? How could she have done it? I looked at the rocks, noticing something. "I see!" I threw a rock at the shallow rocks that caused all of them on the ground to break and hit Klau; she started running away as I then pursued after her. I quickly caught up to her and got in front of her path blocking her way, I kicked her in the gut down to the ground as she fell down in front of me on her but. "That's why you knew where I was each time, they weren't shallow rocks or those big piles of snow in the blizzard... they were actually mirrors reflecting off snow and the rocks in my perspective but showing me in yours! You got me good Klau," Klau smirked as she got up.

"It took you that long to notice?" she said, grabbing her left arm which I assumed was the body part the rock I threw hit Klau at. I answered her question by nodding my head.

"It would take long for regular people to solve... and you know how advanced this Mirror Trick was."

"True, except you made a mistake." she chuckled.

"Huh?" I wondered with surprise.

"This was my original idea." My eyes widened with shock as she quickly dashed to me, I jumped slightly and avoided her horizontal slash. Wait, so if that was her original idea... this was going to be tough. "UP!" she said causing me to look up.

"S-Shoot..." I said as I got struck in the face by the blunt side of the sword and was swung back by the strong wind into a wall at the side. She turned her body towards the direction I was in and looked at her sword then back to me.

"W-What?"

"I wonder how many slashes I could get in..." I gulped as my shoulders got stiff, I started strecthing to remove the stiffness out from my body but my legs still hard from walking a pretty long time. I blocked a slash from her sword with my as she dashed to me. I slashed down at her left only to be blocked by her sword as she then punched me in the gut with her left fist which caused me to move back. After that she immediately hit me with a barrage of kicks that moved me far down in the cave, I then ran to her at a fast speed. We slashed and slashed and slashed even more as we block each others fists. So far it was still a Stalemate until Klau decided to take a decisive course of action. I stopped as she pointed a gun to the ceiling of the cave.

"What are you plotting?" I asked, she smiled.

"Those shallow rocks are real, just one shot and they'll all go down making your HP definitely hit the Yellow Zone." Klau said as she tapped the gun with her left index finger. Speaking of which, I was quite surprise that our HP hadn't hit the Yellow Zone yet. "Now, what'll you do? You can go ahead and take all the damage but your HP will fall down to the Yellow Zone first so you'll lose." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, eventually my expression becoming a happy one. "What?" she asked confused.

"I knew, that you'd do this." I said causing her eyes to open widely in surprise.

"W-What...?"

"I found it strange the whole time, that there was a cave here, but there was no snow coming in. I found that strange, then where was I really? The answer was simple, still outside in the snow!"

"Huh? I don't get it, how'd you arrive to that answer?"

"What would've happened if the snow would touch me despite already being in the coldness? The Magic Trick ended, similar to how I saw through those mirrors but that wasn't the case at all. Out of this illusion you were near me the whole time and that imagery snow outside... that's the way to break free of your illusion! To touch a glimpse of the truth!" I said as I turned back and started heading towards the exit.

"Shoot!" she panicked, creating a wall in front of me.

"I already know the truth!" I walked through the wall and touched the snow, I open my eyes into the Real World which as I thought we were still in the snow. She moved forward, I reacted by moving towards her as well. Suddenly my legs stopped working right causing me to fall forward. "No..." I turned around as I hit the ground and pointed my sword at her chest with her sword at mines.

"A Tie...?" she asked with shocked eyes, I looked down and sighed. I looked back up to her, as she got startled and looked at me in the eyes.

"Yeah. What else?" I asked her. She breathed from her mouth, suddenly she stopped and breathed through her nostrils.

"It's kind of cold huh?" she asked.

"Why didn't you finish me in the real world while I was still in that illusion? You could've won this fight." she shook her head slowly.

"That wouldn't have been fair, plus I can't move my actual body when I put someone in an illusion. and when I do create an illusion there are some limitations. First, I won't be able to spot the other person in the illusion right away. Second, I can create a thing that'll hurt a player and actual objects I create really won't affect a player unless they think that way." Klau explained.

"That's why you used mirrors from your illusions... also why I was able to go through the wall illusion." she nodded. "But that was amazing, had I not believe it was an illusion I probably would've lost because of my own foolishness." she giggled and nodded again.

"I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against you in Reality, that's why i'm surprised that it was a Stalemate."

"Ahh... but this isn't reality."

"Oh yeah that's right, it was Sword Art Online." we laughed together, she putted away her sword into her inventory as I placed mines in my sheath. She lend out her right hand which I grabbed to get up. "Then, should we get going?" she asked me, I nodded.

"You think they took care of that avalanched already?" I asked, she looked up for a few seconds before turning right to look at me and nodding with a bright smile on her face.

"Eh? Why?"

"You were the one giving orders after all... if our skills and team tactics are equal then I'd say it'd be an equivalency of a powerful emperor leading a military."

"N-No, I think you have better Skills and Tactics than me... especially with that Mirror Trick..." I brought it up again into the Topic discussion." she laughed fakely, scratching her left cheek softly with her left index finger.

"Y-You think so?" she asked nervously, I nodded with pride.

"I'm proud to say that you'd definitely make a better leader than anyone in SAO."

"I-I'm not that great!" she shouted shyly.

"Really? I'd say you'd be number 1 if anyone was to say anything to you. Ah, by that I mean positive comments. Like being the cutest..." she blushed.

"S-Stop with the insults!"

"I'm not insulting you! Rather you have a great influential posture on everyone else." she started sulking.

"Uurgh... the way you're talking about it is starting to annoy me..."

"That's the point!" I smiled.

Scene Transition, the teams walking to the avalanche

"Hmm... they should be starting their battle anytime now." Kirito said as he looked back. "Yep, no good. I can't really see them."

"Does it matter? I don't think they'd want us to see their fight anyways." Agil asked causing the members in Kadoh's team to drop their heads in depression. The males all looking at him. "A-ah, I'm sure he cares for all of you too...!"

"Yes." some of them said with a plain sad expression while some like Asuna and Anaya had angry expressions on their faces. Kirito sighed, slowing down as he walked side to side near Asuna.

"What?" Asuna asked with anger.

"Hey, what's with that attitude? Not like it matters though I think you should let loose." Kirito replied.

"Huh? Let loose?" Asuna asked with a somewhat less angry tone.

"If you're always that tense it'd be harder to get back along."

"What would you know? I get along with a lot of people." Asuna said angry tone fully came back.

"A-At any rate just cool down..." Kirito said. "For some reason Kadoh told me to cheer up Asuna but what's the point of this? For starters I don't even think she likes me..." Kirito thought in his head. He looked at Asuna who then glared back at him causing him to get chills in his spine. "Sorry Kadoh I tried, this is impossible..." He whispered to himself as he stopped walking, sulking his head as many other players went in front of him.

Kirito then remembered a thing Kadoh said to him, flashback~

"Just be yourself, Asuna will eventually be lured by your player hate.

END of flashback, Kirito looked forward with a finally somewhat determined face.

"Yosh! (Okay!) I'll dual-Wield, but I don't think i'll ever use this strategy again until 2 years... I have that feeling..."

-Scene Transition, back to Kadoh and Klau on their walk to the Avalanche-

"boo..." she started with a funny sad face which caused to giggle a little.

"By the way Klau."

"Heh?" I turned to looked at her and blushed nervously.

"D-Don't get me wrong but that girl... she was Chou kawaii (extremely cute) right?"

"Huh?" she asked me.

"Y-You know, from before..."

"From before?" she tilted her head. When she realized what I was talking about she blushed.

"Y-You did remember after all you pervert!" I blushed. "Forcing me to wear those strange dresses when I was still a kid, you weirdo! Who are you calling Chou Kawaii?! T-That doesn't make me happy you know!?"

"S-Sorry." My head dropped.

"B-But, i'm glad you remembered..." I looked up with a startled look, she was smiling.

"Klau..." she moved her left hand in front of me, I stopped. "What happened?"

"Look in front." she replied, I looked forward. My eyes widened.

"Pearl..."

"Onii-chan, Game shimashou. (Brother, lets play a game.)"

"So she wants me?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Don't, it's dangerous. I looked left to Klau in front of me.

"Klau... don't worry, i'll be fine." I placed my right hand on her right shoulder. She looked back worried as her arm moved down. "So please go on ahead, i'll catch up." Klau nodded, Pearl watched as Klau ran past her at her right side then turned to look at Kadoh.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to drag her away." I shook my head.

"She understands, more importantly I want you to answer this simple question." Pearl then looked at me seriously.

"What?"

"After this, will you cause more havoc?" she stayed silent for a long time.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"But I can guarantee this, when I'm going to do something bad.." she tilted her head to her left with a warm gentle smile "I know you'll be there to help me. Though you might not be a good enough replacement for my Brother."

"Pearl..."

"That's why what path i'll continue to go on from here, will be decided on this fight." i smiled and nodded.

"Sure, bring it on!" she pulled out her sword and pointing the tip down to the ground as the sword was grasped within her right hand.

"Huh?"

"This isn't a PvP. It's a serious Match." I grinned.

"Okay, if that's how you want it."

"We'll make it who counters the opponent first and makes the opponent surrender." I nodded.

**Segment 2**

Quadrant III) Kadoh vs. Pearl

Pearl took out a scythe-like weapon with a long metal holder part and at the bottom touching the ground was a blade shaped like a seashell with red lines flowing on the outer lines of the blade. Making it look like two red w's so there was like 6 blades forming the seashell like blade. She held it with her left hand as she moved it behind her, a long black cape with small little red fire on the outer lines of the mantle. For some reason she really looked like a reaper now as her eyes turned serious. "Here I come." she said with a somewhat silent and straight tone, she dashed towards me.

I was attempted to be slashed but blocked the slash of the big scythe-like weapon using my sword, a small part of the seashell blade hitting me. "What!?" I looked down, red veins being formed on the front of my left leg like roots for a tree. She attempted to slash me again but I jumped back. "What is this!?" I asked her with anger.

"Those are Blood Parts."

"Blood Parts?"

"Don't worry, they won't hurt. Except..." she smiled. "Something bad might happen afterwards." I gritted my teeth. "With my weapon, Lavishly!" while I admit that was a strange name for a weapon, it actually made sense! I dodged another of her slashes as she moved down glancing at me, I Uppercut her in the chin causing her to go into the air as her head moved back in pain. I jumped up thinking that this was now my chance but I was wrong. I tried to slash her however she had stabbed me with the Lavishly in the gut. I jumped back as I bended my right leg up and bend my left leg. I pulled up my shirt revealing red veins like roots on my stomach and around it this time. My eyes widened as the Blood Parts from my leg connected to the Stomach's one. When they intersect that intersect point turned into a big blue vein that spread to the end of one body part to another, in this case it was the top of my entire left leg.

I looked forward as my eyes widened to see her directly in front of me, I looked up. She smirked and slashed upwards on my body with Lavishly. I used my sword to block some of the slash as it went to my right arm. "Shoot!" I looked at my right arm as Blood Parts forming there linked with my guts Blood Parts and creating a big blue Blood Part where they met which was at my chest. I had a bad feeling about it being there... she jumped to me and slashed upwards with Lavishly this time hitting my left arm. It's blood parts linked with my right arms and creating a blue Blood Part on my right arm.

She kicked me upwards into the air, she jumped towards me and did a barrage of stabbing with her sword making me block unsuccessfully because she keeps hitting my hands that grab the sword. The onslaught of slashing created a blue Blood Part on my left arm and my right leg. We both jumped back. When she landed on the group she smirked with her eyes closed and her head facing the ground in front. She then looked up to me seriously.

"Kadoh, i'll only show you now, why everyone despises me. Also, why you should stay away from me..." she said looking down at the ground sadly.

"Pearl!" I shouted her name, as I moved my right hand forward when I was close to her. "Wh...at?"

*Third Person Point of View*

Kadoh's body parts separated by the blue veins as actual blood flowed out from his body parts. The separated body parts as followed. His left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg, and the chest part to the private part, with finally the head separated as well. Pearl walked up to his head and looked down.

"Guess it's over." her eyes widened, suddenly she was blast from behind by a large burst of energy blasting her HP to the Yellow zone in an instant. "What...?"

"Might as well say a blast from the past." Pearls eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice.

"Kadoh! How!?"

"The Power of Illusions." Kadoh said kicking a big pile of snow that revealed a cracked mirror because Kadoh kicked and cracked it. "what you saw was the reflection of me."

"I don't get it..."

"Basically the mirror reflected off me and because you thought that was the real me you saw the illusion of me going through that pain. However in reality i've never went through such a pain." Pearl looked down sadly, she then looked up with a smile.

"You got me."

"I'm glad Klau forgot to bring back her mirrors..." Kadoh thought in his head. The fight ended as our damage eventually healed up.

"I've decided, what i'll do. So don't hate me for what I do after this okay?" she started walking away.

"Wait." she stopped and looked back. "Are you the Good Pearl or the other one?" she smiled and walked away without answering.

"You should hurry up and help the others, they need you." Pearl teleported away.

-Scene Transition-

I ran to the mountain as I spotted the other teams, Sairil greeted me. "How's it going?" I asked her, she pointed forward. I looked at my front as my eyes slowly widened, Kirito slashing at fast speeds as he dual wielded. "where's everyone else?" I asked, Sairil pointed up.

"Asoko da yo (They're right there)." I looked up, the groups in a big bowling pin position as they went up the mountain deflecting the snow down to Kirito who was still down on the floor surface.

"W-Wait, I thought he was going to protect them in the front!" Sairil shook her head.

"The fall is going to be greater so it's better to make a landing spot and get rid of the snow while on ground. It'd be harder if he was trying to go up at the same time." I nodded when I started gradually understanding the point they took. "I'll go help the others, you go help Kirito." I nodded, I looked up as she quickly ran up the mountain and made it to the others.

"Kirito!" I yelled his name as I ran and got closer to him, he looked right to me stubbornly.

"Really? That's how you say my name?" I laughed viciously.

"HAHA! Yeah!"

"C-Could you help me!?" he asked with anger as his slashes got faster, I whistled in amazement.

"Okay, I'm coming. Just a sec…" I pulled out my 'KaneShimai' which was the name of my sword that translated to 'Money-Sibling'. I stood at the right side of Kirito, holding KaneShimai firmly within my two hands.

"Hurry!" he said impatiently, making me not feel like doing anything for a while. When I got in the mood I used a sword skill to slash away the snow that would've accumulated on top of Kirito and drop on him. He then looked at me plainly "Why now?" I shrugged my shoulders. "So, how'd it go…" he asked me this time with a serious expression after we cleared all the snow and the snowfall avalanche stopped.

"Yeah, it was a Stalemate."

"That's not what I meant, love."

He looked up smiling with his eyes closed "No, it's fine already if you haven't realized… You must be really dense." I looked up at him confused he moved his head back down and looked left to me. "Then, should we get going?" I nodded; we used our swords slowly walking which made me wonder how'd Sairil quickly do along as she was running up the mountain. Along the way, Kirito said something bizarre. "Just you wait! WE"RE COMING!" This actually caused me to blush at the thought of how embarrassing that would've been if someone actually heard that. "Looks like we're here." I looked at Kirito with anger and still blushing, I wish he didn't say everything aloud. That was kind of embarrassing... Well, at least we got to the top of the mountain. We looked forward, a large amount of area forward and no team in sight however only a small slip of paper as we walked forward a little. I picked it up and read it.

"From Sairil, we separated back into individual teams and went separate paths to cover more land." I read out loud. Kirito, for some reason punching that at the snowy ground at the left of more or rather in front of him.

"K-Kirito?" I asked with a bit of a scared vibe..

"I can't believe they would just leave us here..."

"Well, now we know two teams are missing one member." I said jokingly, Kirito glared at me. "S-Sorry..."

"Guess we'll pair up for now. Who'll be the Team Leader?" Kirito asked.

"Huh? Wouldn't it be you?" he looked at me seriously, to be honest it looked like he was going to faint any moment now from the coldness. Instead he turned forward again, a few seconds later a Party Request popping up in front of me. I looked at him questioningly as he was also looking at me quite seriously.

"Uhh..." I pressed the pressed circular button.

"You know the functions of a Party right? Especially between two players?"

"S-Switch right?" I asked, lacking confidence.

"Well, that's the basics." he said as he continued walking forward and leaving me with an unsure feeling. "Are you coming?" he asked, pissing me off even more.

"O-Of Course!" I ran to his side as we both walked afterwards.

"You know, you can really be stubborn at times." he told me.

"You too!" I said back to him. "I'm not a stubborn child..."

"No one went that far."

"Well that's what you make it sound like!" he laughed, causing me to blush as I looked down at my sneakers.

"I guess i'm being too stubborn as well, Sorry." his honesty caused me to looked at him startled.

"N-No... it's alright..." I said kind of confused by what he said and I was surprised that he was apologizing quite honestly.

"You're really strange aren't you?" he asked as we were walking, I looked left to him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For a Lv.99 you're pretty weak but I can tell you're improving. You might become the best player in SAO." he said honestly. "If there was a main raiding group here you definitely should join them, you'd be a great addition." I looked down sadly.

"I can't..."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't like the bossy-types... I'd kill anyone to make the stop..." I grabbed my right fist with my left hand as I tried to hold in my anger.

"Sorry, I think I brought up another bad topic." I shook my head.

"but, why do you hate the boss-types so much?" he asked. "Ah, sorry. You don't want to talk about that right?" I shook my head, smiling sadly at the ground.

"They limit me, they're the ones who won't understand me." I explained to him how teachers always thought I was a bad kid because I wouldn't take my action and would always think i'm doing something bad.

"Those people are Stupid!" Kirito shouted. "You could've reached greater heights in life yet... they make your grades so horrible."

"It's alright, i'm in a better school now..." he nodded and then looked down sadly.

"But now..." my eyes widened as I realized he was talking about how we were stuck in the game.

"Don't worry, we'll definitely get out..." I looked away, there was no way for me to support what I had said.

"That's true, we'll just have to believe." his reply surprised me as a smile lit on his face, I thought he'd be more depressed. Kirito really does have a strong spirit, most players in this game probably would've already gave up if it wasn't for Klau's encouragement. "Wait Kadoh." he put his right arm in front of me; I stopped walking and looked at him confused.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This path is strange."

"Huh?"

"The snow looks the same but a part of it goes the opposite direction..." he stabbed his sword into the ground, revealing a big crack that want across probably the whole mountain at the snow went down and separating us from the other side by about 30 meters. "We can't jump from here..." Kirito said as he looked down into the hole the snow had fell in which made a big crack across the whole mountain so we couldn't get to the other side. "You think another team felt for the trick?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's makes you say that?" he pointed to a big footprint at the right of him.

"A-Ahh..." I analyzed the footprint with Kirito.

"This is Heathcliff's Foot!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" I freaked out. "HOW!? He's so smart!"

"That meant they fell down on purpose..." Kirito looked at the lines of the hole noticing a few scratch marks near the lines of the edge of the hole. "Seems like they used some kind of claw..." Kirito determined.

"Still, I don't get it. Why would they purposely drop themselves in the hole?" I asked.

"They were probably trying to find a way to the other side." I think they'll message the other teams when they've found a way. The other teams should all be on this side too..." I nodded; he turned and looked up at me. "What do you want to do? We could fall in as well and try to help them or we could cover some other ground no one went to yet."

"Let's go with the latter." I decided, Kirito nodding as he stood up and walked the opposite direction from me, I followed.

"Want to talk about something?" he asked me.

"Not really, I prefer keeping quiet."

"But, if you do I can't really tell if you're behind me or not and i'll have to keep looking back."

"you're keeping quiet to though..." I said as I stared at him, he started scratching his left cheek softly and letting his head moved up towards the right.

"I-I'm Solo after all..."

"Huh? You're not a player?" he dropped his head.

"W-what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Huh? I thought you were someone who'd get all the girls..." he turned back and looked at me seriously which actually caused me to blush. "Um, too close. move back three steps please..." no response.

"Listen Kadoh, I'm not the harem type of guy."

"Uh-huh..." I looked left with slight doubt.

"I just want a perfect Ideal girl as my waifu, that's all."

"Waifu?" I asked. "Oh, you're wife." I sighed. "but, what if other girls start loving you?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't you be the one focusing on that right now!?" he asked.

"Wait, what to you mean?" he did a face palm with his left hand.

"You're really dense."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" I responded quite quickly.

"HUH!? I'm not dense! You can't even tell what love i'm talking about!"

"You're not explaining!"

"W-Well, how do I put it? Umm... i-it'd probably be better if she told you her feelings." I sighed.

"Let's just end this topic already." he nodded. "I'll stand at your right so you don't have to keep looking back." he nodded. "So, what area are we going to cover?" I asked.

"This is the only path where I didn't spot any other footprints, that's all I know. I don't know what we're going to see and we get somewhere." I nodded sadly, this was going to be a long walk. As much as I loved to run, I hated walking. What was that kind of thing called, a contradiction? Or was it even contradicting to what I just said? Well, whatever. And first of all, this was a strange group. We talked about Kirito's team, then the complications of love, and for the sake of a Player Hating Harems, and now we're back to square one. Kirito really was different when he letted out a lot of his emotion. It's kind of like me, i'm quiet most of the time but when i'm doing something i'm totally out of character,

I don't get it, if Kirito was such a Player why would he even hate having a Harem. Would it be because he wouldn't even know how to decline their love in the first place? Lately there's been less anime like that and more picking up on harems, the only one where this guy actually didn't accept all the other girls love was because he had someone he already loved and who it was made it that much crazier. Honestly, nobody like the ending to that anime but I'd have to say that he was pretty courageous to drop all those girls just to make one happy because I mean if the girl didn't like him or wasn't happy then wouldn't dropping all those other girls have just been a waste? Well, i'm not in his shoes so I wouldn't know anyways Kirito.

**Segment 2**

Quadrant IV) Scene Transition

The teams met up again with Kadoh's team meeting with Shiroyuki's however, to his surprise Pearl had separated from two beings into one and his team had dispersed.

* Short Flashback *

The team had entered another train after the teams all teleported back to the towns they were staying at. They got out of the train and on the 'Scorpion' in its vehicle mode as it charged to town.

*Kadoh's point of view*

We got to the Town, she was in a bad condition when we got there but slowly she got better. We smiled with happiness.

"I'm Hanatsumi Shiroyuki. It's nice to meet you all." she bowed.

"We're just glad you're safe." Celia said, Seril nodding.

"Take care of your body." Seril added; Shiroyuki shook her head.

"It's kind of cold here..." Shiroyuki said. "...Kadoh, I think you should have this." I looked around and blushed, we were in a hospital room with Shiroyuki seating on the patient's bed and just us.

"I knew all along, that you were Kadoh. Katchi-chan." she giggled making me blush more.

"How did you know?"

"You were so cute."

"Eh?"

"There's no way I wouldn't notice you, because you're this cute after all. Kadoh, come closer" I leaned on the bed; she kissed me on my left cheek. I blushed and quickly sat back down with my face completely red. "See? You're so cute Katchi-chan!" I looked up at her with slight embarrassment. To my surprise she gave me a Dragon Piece.

"Y-You should keep this!" I said.

"It's okay, my team helped me. We already have 27 Dragon Pieces and that's our 28th piece." I added it into my inventory now with five Dragon Pieces because Odoru also handed us one right before we left the Town. We bid our farewells as we left the room and walked outside in the snow, we were all shocked when we saw the other Pearl.

"What's going on...?!" Anaya questioned. the other Pearl quickly grabbed our Pearl and jumped back.

"What are you doing Pearl?!" I asked the other one, she didn't answer and destroyed the good Pearl.

"There, now I don't have any holes in my hole."

"Why'd you do that!?"

"Because my good side was also evil."

"What?"

"Don't you see? She wanted to destroy the whole world so everyone could be with her brother..."

"Then... what are you going to do?"

"That doesn't concern you. Here, you can have these." She held out two Dragon pieces and threw them to me, I grabbed them as I still looked at the Pearl who was left here. I noticed her crying before she turned around, she had said some words but I couldn't hear her as she walked away.

"Why...?" I asked to her but she was already gone. "Everyone, we're going to collect the rest of the Dragon Pieces and stop Pearl."

"Sorry, Kadoh. I can't do it." Asuna said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not in it either." Seril said, I turned to look at her.

"Kadoh, I think we should stop getting involved with this." Anaya said.

"It's for the better." Celia added.

"What are you all talking about-" they all walked away, I fell down to the ground on my two knees, I stared blankly at the white snow. "...Why is this happening?"

*End of Flashback*

Kadoh's teammates messaged him saying that they were going to still help find the Dragon Pieces but they couldn't be with him any longer causing him to tear up.

"Did I go that much out of control?" Kadoh turned back, looking at the far distance of the snowy mountains he knew that farther ahead rested the place where everyone was in a pool of blood. They were scared of Kadoh because of how much damage he caused to Shiroyuki's team, they had already forgiven him but Kadoh's teammates couldn't. That made a hole in his heart but he knew that he had a mission to complete.

That made him wonder in his head, "Why did the other Pearl give me the Dragon Pieces she had?" nothing was coming into his mind. "But she's already dead..." After the team had separated and Pearl had disappeared, Kadoh had found Pearl and had challenged her to the fight. She had died happily after Kadoh had defeated her.

*Flashback, Kadoh stopped when he saw Pearl 5 meters in front of him*

"Pearl..."

"Kadoh, i'll give you a chance right now."

"What?"

"If you can beat me right now... that'll end everything." My eyes widened as my left hand grabbed the handle of my sword still sheathed in. I looked at Pearl, did she really mean it? But defeating her meant... she wouldn't return.

"Well, how about it? Are you scared?"

"YOU!" I yelled, but calmed down. "You know if I beat you here you'll disappear for good right!?"

"That's why I'll kill you. Is that not allowed?" I gritted my teeth.

"I don't want to kill you..."

"Then, die silently." she rushed over to me with the lavishly in her right hand raised at her shoulder level. I blocked the blade the came to me pulling the sword out of its sheath, my sword blocking the blade as I held it downwards. She punched me in the gut with her left fist, knocking the air out of me. I grabbed her left shoulder with my right hand and head-butted her back. She regained balance, I as threw my sword into the air grabbing it with my right hand as I was now holding it upward. She dashed to me with the blade in both of her hands; I kicked down her weapon with my right leg surprising her as I kicked her down on the ground away with my right leg. Her right leg bent and her left leg completely rested down as she was on her but with her arms at her side, I pointed the tip of my sword near her nose which caused her to stare wide-eyed. Her eyes got back to normal.

"What's wrong? Kill me." she told me, I shook my head.

"I can't..." she moved her head down with her eyes closed and smiled.

"Heh, that's why you're so naive!" she kicked her blade up causing my sword to fall out of my hand far at the back, I looked forward. Pearl had her blade at my neck, she frowned. "That's why... you're so weak." she then smirked "What's wrong? You're going to let me kill you just like this? You have such a weak heart."

I kicked Pearl back causing her blade to move back, I quickly reacted as I grabbed my sword with my right hand and slashed up vertically on her chest. She moved her head back, the slash didn't contact with her head. She jumped back, smiling sadly with closed eyes. "It seems like you're finally in the mood..." I gritted my teeth, I ran to her as I slashed her across her chest. She moved back her upper body in pain as I slashed her weapon up into the air. I widened my eyes as I read the following on the weapon:

Hakai Funo Object (Immortal Object)

"Wh...at?" she grabbed the weapon as she jumped into the air and it hits me away, I slid back slightly as I looked up.

"This weapon can't be destroyed!" she said with a grin.

"Infinite Durability?!" I jumped back, avoiding a downwards slash from her.

"That's right! So long as this weapon is alive... I'LL NEVER DIE!" my eyes widened, she looked up at me with a glare. She charged towards me, holding the weapon in her two hands. I stepped back a sudden flash of light causing me to look down, suddenly and explosion hitting me up into the air slightly. I could tell, they were landmines! She jumped up and slashed me down to the ground since I didn't have power to protect myself. "THAT'S ALL!?" she asked with a pissed off tone.

I stood up, triggering another landmine as I was once again slightly blown into the air. I looked as she had jumped up to me, I blocked the weapons blades with my sword and I fell down with my back hitting the ground. I screamed in pain, Pearl watched joyfully as she pushed down her blade to my sword and tried breaking my sword. I became shocked as a big crack showed in the middle of my sword and the blades split into two. She grinned as she stabbed her weapon into my chest, I gritted my teeth painfully as I threw the sword handle away since it had no blade carried with it.

She pulled her weapon up with me on it as the blade had gone through the other side of my chest, she started swinging her weapon as I was on it. When she stopped I was swung far away and went into a big snowy mountain causing all of the snow to fall down to me. I groaned in pain as some of the snow went into a big rectangular-like shaped hole on my chest. I yelled with pain as my heart started aching and the coldness making me feel extremely numb as I was no longer able to clearly think of anything.

I only had one goal in mind however that I couldn't have forgotten, to defeat Pearl. Now I had the determination, she was no longer human. Pearl is just a killer, an assassinator willing to sacrifice anything for one thing but, I wouldn't let her do as she wanted! So long as I was here I wouldn't let such a future exist. I don't care if i'm considered a killer or a murderer... all I had to do was to kill Pearl. Our sadness would end and this sorrow I had in my heart right now, the darkness that has been controlling us sadly will now become a cursed possession and be killed off.

"Come, Kadoh." Pearl said as she stood 10 meters in front of me, it was obvious though that she had something planned. Except, those plans meant nothing to me because i'll surpass them all. I ran towards her as she had ran to me as well, we ran past each other side by side. We turned a meter away from each other clashing our swords together as we tried to slash the other person. If I had to destroy her weapon in order to kill Pearl how would I be able to do destroy the weapon if it's an immortal object? "You're thinking too much, Stop exploiting it!" I jumped back as she slashed downwards and hit the ground instead of me.

What did she mean when she said 'Stop exploiting it!" that I was thinking too much? What was I doing wrong? I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of confusion and focusing more importantly on the battle ahead of me. Our blades clashed, we jumped back from the impact. As we hit the ground a big wave moves outwards to us. My mouth opened in surprise as I could feel the pressure going into both of our blades and hitting into a greater impact. Normally I'd find it cool and interesting, however this was a serious fight that we had to settle.

She jumped towards me, thrusting the staff in my gut. I was pushed back far away as I fell to the ground 2 meters away from once I where stood. Pearl now standing in the same position that I was once in, glaring down to me. "What's wrong Kadoh? Is that your limit?" I gritted my teeth, I stood up and ran towards her with my sword held in both held down to my waist as if to stab her in the gut. She moved to the side as I thrust my sword forward within both hands, then she hit my body down to the ground with her blade pushing at my sword. I turned to look at her as I fell to the ground, looking up at her as she sighed.

"At this rate, you'll always lose." my eyes opened wide furiously as I got up on my right knee, jumping forward on my right knee as I stabbed her in her chest. Her eyes slowly widened as she looked down at me shocked. I looked up wondering why she had looked at me like that, I smiled as I noticed the way to defeat her was right in front of me. I was overthinking things, her weapon was an immortal object and I couldn't kill her unless I destroyed it. Then all I had to do was to make her body fade away because of her own weapon.

I kicked her down to the ground, she gritted her teeth as she moved her upper body slightly up and stopped when the tip of my sword point neat her chest. "You got me, but how will you kill me?" she asked as she moved forwards, stabbing her own chest with my sword. I grabbed her weapon which surprised her as I jumped back with it. She glared at me as blood started coming out from her mouth. She stood up and started running towards me, I threw my sword at her causing her to twirl and use some time. I slashed her with her own blade as she turned to look at me, making her continue to go back as I continued slashing her at various parts until her body was completely blue.

She slowly started to walk and at the same time keep her balance, I stabbed her in the chest with her staff. I tried to pull it out however she grabbed tightly on the weapon, I jumped back without the weapon. I noticed a sad smile on her face as she grabbed the handle of the sword and pointed the blade of the sword towards me. I clenched my teeth; if I attacked her at the blue blood veins they could explode by pressure and kill her. I'll end her life with this!

I ran forward, Pearl kicked her blade towards me. I moved to the left of it as I ran past it surprising Pearl as I was right next to her and had stabbed her in her chest. "Good... job." my eyes widened as I realized what I had done, I had killed her. I had killed someone, even though I hated to kill so much... I lost to my darkness and because of my hatred for one individual. Her head laid on my right shoulder as I could feel her coughing out blood on the back of my shoulder, I gritted my teeth as I clenched my fists in frustration..

I cried, "Pearl..." she wiped the tears off my face.

"It's your victory. What are we going to do if the victory is sad in the end? Be happy." I shook my head. My eyes widened with shock as her body exploded and blood splattered across the whole ground around me. "Thank you, Ka... doh..." I grasped out for her with my right hand reaching out into the air but she was already long gone when she finished what she had said to me. I fell to the ground on my knees as I broke into tears. "Pearl..." I said her name softly as I cried.

*END of Flashback, Third person point of view*

Kadoh walked, dragging his body through the snow as it started piling up and getting bigger as well as heavier. With his right hand grabbing tightly on his left shoulder as he was walking forward slowly through the pain. "Pearl... sorry, I shouldn't have letted the darkness in my heart get the best of me... i'm stupid." Kadoh looked up, Cardal appearing in a spiritual form 7 meters in front of him. Kadoh looked to his side sadly. "Sorry, you must hate me too right?" he asked. Cardal looked down sadly.

"Team Starblaze may have abandoned you, but that doesn't mean that they hate you."

"Eh?" Kadoh looked forward again to Cardal, he noticed her lips moving and saying something however his vision started to get blurring and he couldn't hear clearly. "That just means-" his body fell to the ground as his eyes closed, he fell unconscious in the snow as Cardal slowly faded away. Team Liquids had found his body and taken him into their custody in their big house that they were staying in. It was similar to a mansion. Rai placed a blanket over Kadoh's body up to his shoulders, she moved back and looked down sadly to Kadoh with Rei behind her doing the same.

"I wonder why his team separated." Rai asked.

"I don't know, I thought they were scared of him when he was in berserk mode." Rei replied.

"Is that really the answer?" Another voice asked, the two looked back at a figure leaning on the side of the open door with a black mantle on. a sword sheath on his back. his eyes looking down at the ground, he then stood up not leaning as he turned his body to look at the two.

"What do you mean?" the twins asked in unison, causing them to look at each other awkwardly, they then looked back to Kirito.

"No, I can't really explain myself either..." he said laughing it off fakely with his left hand on the back of his head. The twins sighed.

"Everyone." the three turned back to look at the door to Heathcliff. "We have a new teammate, I believe you all know her already." a figure behind him walked over to his side, the figure then turning his/her body towards the others.

"Asuna-san..." the twins said in unison, but realized something was different. She looked overly serious that it was out of place.

"Asuna." Kirito said, he then gulped out of nowhere as if feeling tense pressure coming from Asuna's aura. She glared at Kirito causing his right leg to move as he tripped onto a different bed.

**Segment 3**

Quadrant I) Return

It's been one day since after that event and everything went back to normal, I had went back to living in the Town 'Maple' (the town Milky seaside is at). The only thing that had changed was that Team Starblaze was no more and I had stayed in my room depressed as I did nothing, just sitting in bed with a blanket covering me yesterday. No matter where I tried looking for them they were never there, they probably didn't want to see me anymore after all of the terrible things I did to them and especially my evil corrupted side. They were no longer on my friends list anymore because they had removed me as a friend. All teams helping me having learned that I've defeated Pearl, regardless everyone's still helping me search for the Dragon Pieces either individually or sometimes with their team when the others in their team aren't busy which is nearly never.

Lately i've been getting messages from Shizuka that said to show up at Milky Seaside sometimes and actually do something for the guild. Shiroyuki had sent me pics of herself having fun with the other customers and sometimes random pics that might've interested her were sent to me. I've been staying in the room of an apartment I recently rented and stayed in depression, doing nothing. Losing Pearl had a really big effect on me or the fact that i've actually killed another human with my own two hands, I couldn't forgive myself for killing such a girl or even killing another human. I robbed her of her life, I had tried to accept what had happened but I couldn't accept such a future...

Klau had come to visit me each day but I paid no attention, she said to me 'You're just like me..." on the last day she had come to visit and eventually stopped coming. I didn't really care much about what she said since she probably didn't mean it as an insult and it probably didn't have much meaning anyways behind the words. One day I received a letter from Odoru that invited me to come over to her house to play again. Unfortunately, I had no intention of going. I didn't want to interact with other humans, after what I did to one human already..." then I remembered a quote, "No one plays with Censorship.". For some reason I had remembered that, it made me feel bad for finishing off Pearl's last life.

"Kadoh..." a familiar voiced echoed in my head, I ignored the voice. "Why won't you open your heart to anyone?" I shook my head to show that I didn't want to talk. Cardal kept quiet as she silently returned into my body. It wasn't until of finally got bored of not doing anything that I stood up off the bed and felt like doing something. I knew that staying isolated wasn't going to help anyone, I had to refresh my thinking thoughts.

"Cardal?" I called out hear name questioningly as I looked around, no reply and I couldn't feel her soul inside me. Actually, once you get used to having a soul inside you it's easy to sense them near.

I sighed, "Guess i'll go walk around a little." the sun was dazzling, it hasn't been days since I last walked on the streets but it was pressuring as I got out of the apartment and started walking in a direction. The heat hits my skin, I had forgot how it felt like after walking in the snow for so long. The sun was almost paralyzing that my legs had felt somewhat numb as if pushing against snow. I had used a rare crystal I found called the Corridor Crystal and just teleported in the apartment room. I knew that this long walk was to a regular common player, a mere simple walk down the street. I looked at the sides as I walked on a street in the Town, there was Milky Seaside however I ignored it and just walked past it.

"KADOH!" A sudden voice caused me to turn around. I looked down after seeing who it was that called my name who was 5 meters away. She walked up to me and grabbed my head with her two hands, moving my head and making me look into her eyes. She had a serious expression on her face. "Don't ignore me, Kadoh."

"W-what do you want Klau?" she mast a strange angry sound before sighing as her head moved down, she then looked up at me again. "Come with me."

"Heh?" she grabbed my left wrist with her right hand and started dragging me in the opposite direction I had been walking. My eyes widened as she walked up a small pair of stairs, I moved my left leg back and started moving back. She turned back with anger in her eyes.

"Kadoh! Don't try to fight against your friends!" I shook my head.

"I don't deserve to be friends with a human..." I looked up to her. She had moved her head back as she breathed in and then out from her mouth. she then kissed me out of nowhere closing her eyes as mines widened. I moved back. "KL-KLAU!?" she smiled.

"Whether you like it or not i'm your friend. I want to be your friend."

"T-that was my first kiss..."

"You're whining about that? Come on." she dragged me as we entered the cafe, Milky Seaside. We were inside at the entrance, the right side had a big bench so the people on the other side couldn't see us, on the left side a walk, and in front as you walked forward a little it'd go into a long but somewhat thin hallway a little to the right of the hallway was the cashier table.

"W-Wait, I don't think i'm ready to meet anyone." I said honestly, she turned back to me.

"What are you saying? Come on, let's go." she dragged me again, we turned right after we past the bench, a flash of light causing me to close my eyes. "Come on Kadoh, open your eyes." Klau said, I slowly opened my eyes. She smiled as I looked around in front of me surprised. There in front of me 2 meters away was Shizuka, Shiroyuki, Odoru, and Cardal.

"Everyone..." I became surprised as I felt tears flowing down on my cheeks. I looked up to them, the tears didn't stop flowing. "Why...? Why can't I stop crying?" Odoru walked up to me, she bended her knees a little and hugged me with my head over her right shoulder.

"It's because you found comrades..." Odoru said with a smile as I could hear her crying a little.

"Odoru..." I said her name looking right at the side of her head, the hair was blocking her face but I could tell that she was wearing a sad expression right now. I looked forward as Shizuka knelt on her left knee with her right hand rested on her raised right knee, she smiled to me.

"Kadoh, no matter what happens we won't hate you." Shizuka said as she hugged me.

"We want to be your friends." Shiroyuki knelt. my head moved up looking at the ceiling, I moved my head down slightly as much as I could. I was very surprised to see that Klau and Cardal were smiling, then laughing even though they were still crying.

"Kadoh, We're here for you!" Klau and Kadoh said in unison, the tears that had once stopped started to overflow again with sad emotions that I felt within my heart.

"But... I killed someone with my own hands..."

"Kankei nai! (That doesn't matter!)" The girls said in unison, startling me. "Kadoh, you're Kadoh!"

"I'm sure that person has also forgiven you." Klau said.

"Wh...y?" I asked.

"Because, they know you have a gentle heart." Cardal replied as she tilted her head with her eyes closed, smiling as tears moved down her cheek. "So believe, Kadoh. Your heart, what you want to do." I looked down and was deep into thought.

"What I want to do..." I thought aloud.

"Why are you collecting the Dragon Pieces?" Klau asked with a smile.

"I..."

"What were you trying to achieve with it?" Odoru asked.

"I wanted to save Pearl, to tell her that what she's doing is wrong." Shiroyuki, Odoru, and Shizuka stood up and walked back a little.

"Then you know what you want to do." Klau said.

"But... it's too late. She already dead..."

"Make up for your mistake, make up to her. Show others what you wanted to show her." Cardal said, I nodded.

"Okay, I will." I don't want anyone to make the same mistake I did.

"In that case, let's eat!" Odoru said causing everyone to laugh. I was watching Odoru dancing with everyone else.

"Kadoh." I looked to my right. Shiroyuki looked at me and smiled. "You should thank Klau and Cardal, they were the ones that set this up anyways."

"They did..." I looked at the two who were cheerfully clapping after Odoru's dance had ended.

"Everyone!" everybody looked at me surprised except for Shiroyuki who smiled to me. "Thank you very much, especially Cardal and Klau." they looked down, blushing with a smile on their faces.

"W-Why are you being so reserved Kadoh? Come on!" Klau said to me.

"Eh?" I questioned, she grabbed my right wrist and pulled me near the round table that once had food but now had things for like singing. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"Yes, Karaoke!" Klau said cheerfully, I couldn't help but giggle

"Okay then!" we all sang a lot of songs on our own, taking turns and at the end we mostly sung songs together at certain parts of a song when we got back our breath because we were extremely tired.

"Kadoh..." Shizuka pants heavily. "That's not good... put some more effort into it." she said as she had her body leaned onto the couch with her back faced against it. I looked down to my right and sighed.

"I... sang a lot too..." I said as I was breathing in and out heavily. "Onaka Tsuita (I'm hungry!)" everyone broke out into laughter which caused me to blush. "W-Was it that funny?"

"It was more strange!" Shiroyuki said as she wiped a tear.

"Sorry Kadoh, you're hungry right?" I nodded my head, the girls got up and walked to the hallway. They looked back and smiled at me.

"Wait here, we have a feast!" they said together in a happy melodic tone, I nodded my head watching them walk into the dark small hallway though I couldn't see since I was near the stairs in the cafe rather than the entrance. Later the girls came back with carts filled with food from top to bottom "It's here!" My jaw dropped.

"W-Who made all this?" I asked.

"All of us!" They said in unison.

"Heheh, Shizuka helped us mostly." Odoru said.

"Heh..." I said, surprised.

"I was baking the cookies." Shiroyuki said. "Though that's all I can do..." I shook my head.

"That's alright." she smiled with relief.

"I did the heavy work with cutting the meat." Klau said.

"Doing the Stew." Odoru said.

"Preparing fresh fruits and Vegetables." Cardal said.

"While I overlooked their actions and did most of the cooking to show them how it's done!" Shizuka said proudly.

"Y-You'd all make good wives in the future, i'm sure of that." I said, they all looked down nervously and blushed causing me to feel kind of embarrassed as well.

-Long Pause-

"S-Somebody say something!" I said nervously, everyone else started laughing which really got me confused.

"Ah, let's eat before it gets cold!" Shiroyuki mentioned causing all of us to panic as we couldn't decide on what to eat first. Me and Klau had picked to get a cube of omelet first, we grabbed the same one with our chopsticks causing us to look at each other fiercely...

"Umm... Kadoh, I think this is mines." she glared at me seriously making me not want to turn back.

"This big is too big for your mouth, you should get that one." I pointed to a small omelet cube with my unused left hand with my left index finger. We started to complain a lot as we started to keep taking each other's food or keep trying to get the same one which equally pissed us off.

"You two really get along..." Shizuka said with a surprised expression on her face and her end of her chopsticks in her mouth. "Ah!" Odoru tripped hitting the bowl of rice out of Shizuka's left hand. Me, Cardal, and Klau watched slowly moving our head and eyes right to left as we watched the rice move out. We see it about to hit Shiroyuki who was eating from her bowl of rice cheerfully.

"No, Shiroyuki...!" Me, Klau, and Cardal shouted out. She looked up and left at the ceiling, her eyes widened and jaw dropping as she looked at the rice coming down to her and out of the bowl. Cardal dived forward across the top of the table as she grabbed Shiroyuki down slowly falling to the ground, Cardal's eyes looked back, Klau kicked the falling bowl up as the rice was still falling.

"No, we can't waste the food!" I thrust my body forward, every dropped their jaw. My legs moved around the table in a circular movement as my legs reached near the falling rice.

"AAhhh!" I looked back to Klau who held an empty bold in her right hand and was falling backwards off the table, I looked down realizing she would spill the other food on the table at this rate. I grabbed her with my right hand as I grabbed the bowl in her hand and threw it near my legs. The falling rice went into the bowl as it went forward to Cardal who fell to the ground with Shiroyuki, she grabbed the bowl. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Good job, Cardal!" She smiled and nodded. Me and Klau got off the table without affecting much of the food as the three of us resumed our eating. Shiroyuki, Shizuka, and Odoru, looked at us wide-eyed and jaw dropped. Me, Klau, and Cardal looked at them confused.

"What's wrong?" we asked together.

"Su... Su..." Odoru started speaking out.

"Su?" I asked.

"Sugoi (Amazing!)" Odoru slammed the table softly as she stood up off her seat. "It was like that was taken from an Action Movie!" we blushed and looked away nervously.

"T-That was a force of habit." we said in unison which really crept us out. "W-We didn't want to waste the food!" we again looked at each other and feeling crept out once more.

"W-Well, let's find a way to talk separately." Klau said, the three of us nodded. After we found a plan of how now to talk together, but for some reason also found a way to talk in unison... we finished eating. I walked home, with Klau and Cardal walking in front of me. Klau's home was past mines and she wanted to see how mines looked so she insisted on coming. It made me wonder why Cardal was still in human form. I looked at them from behind as they were walking in front of me. "Ah, it's snowing." We looked up startled.

"It's getting close to Christmas after all..." I said, the two looked back at me curiously. "Huh? did I say something wrong?" I asked them, they shook their head.

"No... I felt like the days went by quickly. With all this 'collecting the Dragon Pieces' or helping 'Pearl'." Klau said, I nodded in reply.

"I've felt like it's only been a few days since i've really talked to Kadoh." Cardal said as she smiled to me, I returned the smile with a nod.

"True, what have we been doing really?" I asked. I always thought that I could always solve anything within a snap, however that wasn't necessarily true at all.

"Kadoh, is it okay if I go to your apartment for a while?" Klau asked.

"Why?" I asked Klau.

"Just a little..." Klau looked down nervously. "W-Well, you'll get it once we get there."

"What? You can tell me."

"Toilet." Cardal whispered in my ear, causing me to blush when I now understood.

"Okay." we continued walking. "How far is your house from mines anyways Klau?"

"Heh? Don't you remember? It's the building at the side of Milky Seaside, but we already are far away so..." I nodded, understanding. She didn't see it but she could tell. When we got in she quickly ran upstairs to the part of the apartment I was renting, Afterwards she was slowly walking down all gloomy and apologized, The two putted their shoes together neatly, for some reason they were taking a very long time. Sounded like they were talking about something but I didn't know what they were talking about until... "Hehehe..." I listened to Klau laughing before I said something to the two.

**Segment 3**

Quadrant II) The Mall

"Klau, Cardal..." the two looked back to me curiously.

"What?" they both asked in a cute-monotone voice.

"I-I want you two to join my team!" I said using all the courage I had built up which caused me to blush afterwards as they giggled together.

"Okay." The said in unison, I couldn't help but smile.

"But first you have to help us with the shopping." Klau said.

"Eh?" I questioned.

"Yogata! (Thank goodness!) There were some clothes that I wanted to get!" Cardal said cheerfully. I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and smiling afterwards.

"Okay then, where to?" I asked.

"Souryuko!" they said cheerfully.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a new mall in the Town 'Ainheld' that just opened yesterday." Klau said, the two then looked at me with plain expressions of their faces.

"W-What?" I asked them.

"Maybe if you weren't alone yesterday you would've noticed..." the two said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing!" the two said in unison again. Klau grabbed my left wrist and Cardal grabbing the other gently as they impatiently dragged me out from the apartment. We got in a train and sat down at the sides, eventually the train got fairly crowded. I sat in the middle of the two girls nervously; they were talking about the things only girls would like which attracted a lot of people's attention since I was in the middle and not talking to them.

:Umm..." the two turned their heads and looked at me causing me to blush. "Too close.." they sat back then turned their heads to me, Klau was at my right and Cardal at my left side, not that it actually mattered...

"What's wrong?" Cardal asked.

"No, nothing." Suddenly a thought came into my head "Why's the name of the mall 'Souryuko' anyways?" I asked them.

"Ah, that's because..." Klau explained. "Sou=Sword, Ryu=Dragon, and Ko=Kodomo (child in english). So in english it'd be 'Sword Dragon Child' better known as 'Souryuko' for short!" Klau ended her sentence cheerfully.

"So, what were you talking about a few seconds ago?" I asked, the two giggled viciously.

"You want to know?" Cardal asked teasingly, I nodded with slight embarrassment. "Hehe, it's not much really, we were just talking about a one-piece dress that we liked in the mall, and surprisingly we were talking about the same one."

"It's really cute, the main color's blue and there's green strings that tie the dress. There's a big white flower but on the left side of the waist, when you see the three colors together it really stands out." Klau said.

"Heh..." I imaged it in my head and got a pretty clear image.

"Awww... I wanted to buy that dress yesterday but it was too busy...!" Klau complained. "Ah, Sorry Cardal! I should save that one for you..."

"It's okay."

"Are you sure? It's Limited Edition! One of a kind, there's only one in this world!" Klau said.

"Only one in this world? Couldn't someone else have gotten it by now?" I asked.

"No..." Klau slowly shook her head a few times. "I bookmarked it, the store is keeping hold of what I want to get until I come to get it. I can get it whenever I want, I just chose now."

"Why today?" I asked her, she looked down nervously with a smile lit on her face.

"T-That's because..." she glanced at me a few times, confusing me. She places her left index finger on her bottom lip as her lips moved up and down. My face flushed red as I realized what she meant.

"I felt like today was a lucky day..." I looked left to Cardal who looked at us curiously and was confused.

"Cardal."

"Hm?" she asked with a cute cat-like voice.

"Good girl." I patted her head and gently rubbed her head as she moved it down. She smiled, blushing. I looked back to Klau who looked at me furiously, I could even sense a fiery aura.

"U-Um, Santa Klause-san?" her mouth opened slightly from surprise, she then sighed.

"Let's go, we're here." we stood up and walked out of the train, walking on a platform that now connected us to the town. "Ah, samui (its cold)." Klau rubbed her shoulders as her arms were crossed. I looked left to Cardal who already equipped her winter clothing/attire.

"Well, there was heat in the train after all..." Cardal said.

"Still..." Klau whined.

"Here, put this on." I gave her a fairly big cloak.

"This'll do I guess..." she mumbled as she putted it on, we then walked forward away from the train station. I looked side-to-side at a bunch of stands everywhere. "This is just Last Business, after everything is sold out the stores will be gone and there will eventually be a whole lot more people once the stands aren't here. Especially, since it's getting somewhat close to Christmas."

"Kirisu-masu, kah... (Christmas, huh?)..." I looked up at the falling snow, suddenly someone's hands covered my eyes.

"That's not good, snow might fall in your eyes."

"You're right." Cardal moved her hands and giggled a little. I moved my head down and nodded to Cardal. "Oh yeah, how far is the mall?" I asked.

"It's right over there, look." Klau said as she pointed to her front with her right index finger and her hand raised at her chest level. We looked forward to the mall 25 meters ahead and around 64 stories high that spread out to 200 yards which really surprised me since it looked like it would topple over a lot of people.

"Whoa, it's HUGE!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, it's a shopping mall." Klau said.

"Why aren't there a lot of people here today?" I asked when we entered he mall, I noticed only about 6-15 people around.

"I-it's because a lot of people bought all the clothes they wanted yesterday. It'll take a long time for the mall to restock on new clothes, plus the mall and people are waiting for the stands outside to close." Cardal replied.

"Ah, no wonder…" I looked at the two who now stood in front of me with their backs facing me as we were walking forward.

"Well, it doesn't matter. This'll probably be the only time a mall is short of people. Once the clothes are restocked and the stands are all gone it'll probably get even busier and they'll have to move up their restocking speed if they want to satisfy the customers more times that the first. We'll have to use this time to get the clothes we bookmarked, then it'll get busier. It'll be hard to walk and bookmark some new clothes during those days…" Klau said causing my jaw to drop.

"You two are still going to buy more?"

"Yep!" the two said cheerfully with their eyes closed as they turned back and smiled with their hands behind their back. I sighed knowing that this was now going to be a pain, not that I didn't knew before but… "Then, let's go." We walked into one of the stores.

"Waaah!" Klau squealed, she ran up and hugged a blue bunny stuff animal. "It's so small!" It was around 6 inches tall and 3 inches long. "Look Kadoh!" she said cheerfully as she turned around and moved the bunny near my face, a smile lit on my face. I touched the left ear of the bunny and was surprised because it…

"feels so soft like silk." The two looked at me curiously, they looked at each other and laughed causing me to blush. "W-what!?" I asked nervously.

"N-Nothing…" Klau replied with a little laughter as they slowly stopped.

"We felt the same way too…" Cardal answered.

"I see." I replied.

"But I heard SAO has different elements from real life." Klau said.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Like there's no soy sauce in this game." Klau said.

"HUUUUH!?" I freaked out.

"I think a few people will know how to make soy sauce by mixing other sauces eventually." Klau said.

"Do you know how?" I asked.

"W-Well kind of." Klau said, nervously scratching her left cheek with her left index finger.

"Amazing…" I said in astonishment.

"But, it's not like Sword Art Online has terrible new elements. We can mix them to create even better elements then there was in real life!" Klau added with excitement in her voice.

"Holy cow… ah, but eating in a game just doesn't make you hungry right?" I asked, Klau slowly shook her head with closed eyes. "Huh?" I questioned.

"Some rare foods actually are the food that's feeding you in Real Life." Cardal replied.

"How do they feed people outside anyways? Do they use that machine that cuts open the stomach and put food in there?"

"Heheh… well it's something like that, you get the general idea though Kadoh." Cardal replied with a sweat drop on the back of her had.

"But, we can think in another way, since our nerves are shut down we don't have to eat. However our emotions are transferred into this game, that's why I can feel the way I do…" Klau looked seriously at me with radiant eyes that were shining. "Kadoh…" I blushed.

"Yes?" I asked, she turned shyly.

"N-No, it's nothing..." Klau putted the stuff bunny back as she blushed even more.

"Speaking of which, The Chinese animal that represents me is a rabbit." the two looked at me startled as I said that.

"That was unexpected..." Cardal said honestly.

"One time me and my brother went shopping, and I bought a chocolate rabbit because I wanted to know how it tasted...and he said 'Curiosity kills the rabbit' that pissed me off so much!" Klau and Cardal started laughing.

"It's a good thing you didn't actually die!" Klau said as she held her gut and kept laughing.

"Kadoh...!" Cardal said with her left hand raised up and opened, she was about to say something but then started laughing again. I smiled, glad to see that I at least made the mood somewhat better. "We should get going...!" she said after the two finally managed to stop laughing.

"I just wanted to check the stuff animals they had here. They're pretty cute, but I don't think i'm going to buy any." Klau said.

"Huh? Why not?" I said with sadness in my voice.

"I don't have time for the fascination of tiny things, but I could come be to admire them some other time." Klau responded.

"Admire them?" I asked.

"They're made so well that's why... i'm sure that whoever made these cherished them so much. yes. so much that they wouldn't haven't wanted this to be separated from them... it's strange huh? They could make more and more but once a player dies... they're gone forever." Klau said as she placed her right hand under the left ear of the bunny.

"That's not true!" she looked back to me, startled. "Those stuff animals will be created and loved by their owners, but once their gone nothing will be able to replace them! They can't meet their owners again! But we can always meet each other because we have feelings, our heart is stronger than the bonds of any non-living thing with any living-thing! That will never change!"

"Kadoh..." Klau said, looking as if she was going to cry as Cardal who was behind her gently smiled. She hugged Klau from behind, rubbing her head softly. "Cardal... thank you, you two."

-Scene Transition, after shopping at a few more stores we walked out into the mall part. Now on the 51 floor out of 60 (excluding underground and the rooftop). Klau cheerfully ran slightly forward with her arms out as if flying in the air like a bird that was spreading its wings. She turned around to me and Cardal-

"Hurry up you two!" she shouted cheerfully, I looked at Cardal as we smiled. We then walked towards Klau.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" we heard a woman screamed, with looked up across from us on floor 58, a women looking down terrified as a boy jumped off from the 58th floor and dived down. As he passed us I jumped off the 54th floor and dived towards him thinking "Is he Crazy?!" he moved his head right slowly, then turned around as he now faced me throwing 6 small black orb like things made of metal to me. "He's trying to get away!?" I panicked, I moved right within the air dodging a bunch of smoke. I looked left and sucked my teeth as I realized that he had blended in with the smoke. Why was he running away from me? Was he running away from someone else beforehand? I looked up at the ceiling, covering my eyes slightly from the light reflecting off the window's on the ceiling. No one was diving down, so why was he trying to get away from me?

"KADOH!" Klau's voice called out to me, which surprised me. "Down!" I looked back, my left arm hits the ground before I could react, I quickly fainted

-Later, I had woke up on the same place where I had fell. I noticed Klau on my right and Cardal on my left bend their knees forward as they were crying-

"Baka!" Klau cried out. I laughed fakely as I could feel the small crater I was sunk in, thankfully the pain from my left arm didn't hurt as much anymore.

"That kid..." I slowly sat up with an irritated expression. "Why'd he do this!?" Klau and Cardal shook their heads.

"The witnesses just saw him appear out of nowhere like a phantom and then suddenly jumping off the 58th floor."

"What kind of crazy guy who dives down throws smoke bombs to someone whose trying to help him?!" I questioned.

"Guess curiosity killed the rabbit." I stared at Cardal with a stubborn expression. I slowly stood up, Klau and Cardal doing the same after a few seconds.

"What now?" Klau asked.

"Well, guess we should continue shopping." I replied

"A-Ah... about that..." Klau said nervously

"Huh?" I asked.

"We're surrounded by a group of terrorists." Klau replied.

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" I freaked out, looking around as I realized about a group of 48 people in black suits surrounding us. All having Ak-47's in their hands and a silver B on a belt around their waist. "When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few minutes after you were knocked out." Klau replied, for some reason I did a face palm with my right hand.

"Great, just great. Not only did they have AK's and for some reason a Silver B on their belt, but there were 48 Members!" One of them stuck out their hand near me causing me to feel like looking up at that person as I did actually decide to look up. "What?" I asked.

"Give us the LOGO."

"Huh? What's that?" I asked.

"That big cubed crate of foods and drinks you stole from us you thief!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I answered.

"They're seeing illusions." Cardal whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Remember that smoke that you had avoided? It wasn't so you couldn't see him, the boy used it so that he could place a device on you that makes people see illusions. They all think you're 'that' kid." Klau whispered to me.

"Well, hurry up!" the guy said arrogantly.

"Couldn't I just take off the device?" I asked Klau.

"We don't know where it is. Most likely a high-camouflage technique to hide the device quite efficiently." Klau whispered back to me.

"Oh, my god!" I said with frustration as I scratched my head with both hands, I stopped and looked seriously at the guy with his hand out who was getting really angry. "Wait, i'm not the same boy who took your food. I'll prove it to you."

"Oh really, how?" the guy asked.

"Look at my name." they all looked up then turned around.

"Oops, wrong person. Let's go." they all jogged away causing us to create an imaginary sweat drop on the back of our heads. "Wait!" I stopped them, they looked back at me curiously as they all jogged in place which was starting to really piss me off for whatever reason. I smiled though.

"I'll help you guys find him." the leader guy (same guy asking for the LOGO crate) smiled as he threw me a black vest and an AK-47.

"It's going to be tough, either those girls support or stay in the truck." he replied as he pointed his left thumb behind him. The terrorists then turned back and walked outside. I smirked.

"Got it." I walked towards the entrance. "Follow me you two or continue shopping."

"Wait, where are you going?" Klau asked.

"I'm going to teach that kid a lesson."

"Wait, he's only a kid! He'll get a trauma if you shoot him with those! Even if it's a Safe Area..." Klau shouted, softly saying the last part.

"Don't worry, they dress like terrorists but I know they won't hurt someone. You saw it too didn't you? They were threatening us but they really didn't hurt us."

"But..." the two said worried, I sighed.

"Fine then, let me show you." I raised the AK-47 within my left hand to a wall to my right and within looking shot a bullet. Something blue appeared on the wall and splattered on it causing the two to widen their eyes with surprise.

"Pa..." Klau slowly said

"Int?" Cardal finished. I turned my head back and smiled at them.

"See? No harm done." The two smiled as they ran to my sides.

"Then, let's go show him how not to make people worry." Klau suggested, me and Cardal nodding.

"But first, we should use some different weapons. I don't want to get my clothes dirty." Cardal responded.

"Then, you can use a Pistol and i'll use a sniper Rifle." Klau said, Cardal nodded.

"Heheheh..." I laughed fakely, how would a Pistol actually do much? Especially with paint.

-Later, we were in the back of the trunk with a bunch of other men sitting at the sides on the metal benches. A guy handed Cardal a pistol which she rested on her left hand as she looked around it by moving it with her right hand. Then holding the trigger with her right index finger as she glared at me-

"W-what?" I asked.

"You thought this pistol was weak right? I'll prove you wrong when we get somewhere." I nodded, hopefully she wouldn't shoot me with that. When we got to the area the back open up with a small staircase moving down from inside the truck. We walked down the staircase after all the terrorists in the back got out. We looked around, the ground was muddy, the sky was pretty dark but everything could still be seen slightly and it was raining quickly along with snowing. Or more like the small snow storm melts quickly to create the fast-falling rain, I guess. In front of us, scraps of trash and a few barrels on the sides. We noticed a shadow moving from the right behind the barrels and running to the left behind the other barrels. We tried shooting him while still in open but he moved to quickly. Cardal then walked out. "Watch this, Kadoh." I looked right, she was standing facing the right pile of trash as her left arm moved up to her chest level with the gun in her left hand. She shot up at an old car piled with the trash that was behind the small scrap and barrels. The shadow watched in surprise as the paint got on his face and a few piece of trash fell on him but immobilized him for a little, at least enough for us to get to him.

"Alright, speak up. Why'd you to this?" I asked, the boy looked right as he sucked his teeth. "I don't want to hurt you, if you tell us and give us the LOGO i'll buy you an amount of food and drinks equal to the LOGO's share." he looked at me with his eyes widened then glaring at me.

"You can't be telling the truth..." he said in a cold tone. Causing me to sigh, I threw my weapons out behind me near the vehicle staircase.

"If you don't believe me feel free to kill me." I removed my armor, leaving me only my pants and shirt. His eyes widened as he stared at me shocked.

"You..." I sent him a PvP request which caused his eyes to widen more as the fight started in Total Loss Mode. If my HP was completely depleted I would die from this battle. He looked away to his right at the scrap at his side. "I'm not here to kill, i'm no murderer." he said as a smile it up across my face.

"I knew you wouldn't, now will you agree to give us the LOGO?" the name for the crate was starting to make me feel a bit strange. The boy nodded, handed me a big box with only his right hand, I grabbed it however with both hands. Woah, he must've really increased his Strength by a ton. Then again I haven't really increased my Stats yet and my stats been accumulating since i've played this game, I feel like I want to play this game and only increase my stats when necessary. So far so good though so I don't think that'll ever have to happen.

"You better keep that promise." the boy said which surprised me, I smiled.

"Don't worry." my col's been stacking up anyways, plus there's been a lot of food that i've collected and they still have a lot of durability in my inventory so that should be alright. "Hopefully this'll be okay..." I sent him the food, a screen popped in front of him causing his jaw to drop.

"624 Food Items!?" everyone's jaw dropped at what the kid said. "Not only that, they're still good!" he looked up to me with slight disbelief, I scratched my left cheek feeling a bit embarrassed.

"C-Can you hurry up and accept it?" the boy gulped, as he pressed the circle button. He reminded me somewhat of Kirito, it was kind of funny that I giggled a little.

"Hopefully you can cook."

"Are you kidding? This is the start of the game, there's no way anyone could've gotten their Cooking Skill in a good spot now. We haven't even cleared the 2nd floor yet."

"A-Ah... I see..." for some reason I felt bad that we haven't been able to clear the 2nd floor. And it's been about 28 days or something? Anyways that was around a month which I found absurd. I watched in surprise as the boy slowly got up and patted the dust off the back of his hooded jacket. He smiled to me with his right hand out.

"I'm Reha." surprisingly that name sounded really... Feminine. "Yours?"

"A-Ah! I'm Kadoh! N-N-Nice to meet you!" I bowed shyly. The boy, I mean Reha laughed.

"No need to be so reserved!" he blushed, scratching his right cheek. "W-Well I guess I did do something back to you back there, how about I make it up to you by buying a drink? It's all I can do." I waved my hands causing him to look down sadly.

"C-Could you tell us instead why you did that?" I asked Reha, he nodded. The Terrorists left after they got their LOGO back, we went back to the mall into a restaurant. At a 4-seated table me, Reha, Cardal, and Klau sat down with smoothies in front of us that Klau had ordered. "Umm... Klau?"

"What?"

"I don't like smoothies." Klau blushed, swiping the smoothie.

"Excuse me!" she ordered something else again. I looked at Reha who was now wearing regular clothing, a bagged t-shirt with a short jeans that were only about 5 cm.

"Sorry, I should've really told you the story." Reha leaned over the table, poking the left of my neck with his right Thumb. he sat back down as he revealed a small green device. "This is the illusion device 'Sacrament'."

Sacrament? That was a strange name for a device. "So why'd you take their food?" I asked.

"Can't you tell? It's because i'm poor."

"Huh? Couldn't you have gotten more col by defeating monsters?" Reha shook her head.

"This is my first MMO, I don't know how to use Sword Skills either..." I face palmed myself thinking 'No wonder'.

"Then, we'll teach you the basics. It's still early anyways." Reha nodded.

"I'll be glad to be working with you guys." we walked outside into a snowy Monster Area that was near the mall since we still had to go back and get the clothes.

"Now listen..." His hands were on his sword, I grabbed his right hand. Suddenly he moved left. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing..." Reha got back to his position. I grabbed his right hand, his face was flushed red for some reason.

"Now..." after a few explanations he managed to do this on his own, what I was really surprised about was that he kept holding the sword with his two hands and while in the air would spin the sword in a 360 to confuse the enemy of where to attack. I couldn't help but smile at how cool the idea was. I looked to Cardal, she was also using pretty cool tactics. When the enemy charge at her she'd place her right hand on the enemy's back as she flipped over the enemy then shot that enemy with a gun. For the finisher she would flip over the enemy then slide under them, shooting them under which caused them to go up into the air. Then she would use a burst of Sword Skills to end the monsters life. She actually got a lot of EXP because of her crazy Skills Art Optimism.

-Scene Transition-

"Like this?" Reha asked me, he looked back to me slightly as he swung his sword down slowly. I held his two hands from behind as I raised his arms up above his head. He blushed even more.

"That's the way, now image a clear field being swiped by a strong wave and release that wave from your sword!" Reha nodded.

As Reha moved his sword down quickly as he said "Centauri Century!" a broad wide slash from the sword creating a gigantic wave as Reha slashed downwards, hitting a monster pig along with a few other monsters that all turned into polygons. He jumped up happily with his arms up as he spun around; he suddenly stopped and fell backwards. I caught him before he hits the ground, looked at him worried. He was sweating and his eyes moving down slowly but not shutting completely.

"Are you okay!?" he started breathing heavily.

"I guess I'm a bit tired…" we carried him into the mall into the Resting Room (Literally a room where you can rest in). There was nobody in there. I headed out to buy drinks from a vending machine as Klau and Cardal stayed to take care of Reha. After I bought the drinks, placing them in a bag I received a letter from Klau that Reha was okay now and they were going to go shopping in the store "Harumiya; SuHiZu" I entered the store and handed Klau the bag with drinks in it. I was surprised to see only Klau and Cardal.

"Huh? Where's Reha?" I asked, I looked in passed them noticing a silhouette behind the circular room covered with a curtain. I assumed that was the Dressing room as I smiled. I walked towards the Dressing Room.

"Wait!" it was too late, by the time I opened the curtains in a counterclockwise way to about 45 degrees I saw a person standing up. The person's chest was in view as she was half-dressed with her arms up, she looked back to me curiously with her shirt still not on completely. Her face flushed red as she covered her chest area and moved down here arms. I quickly reacted, I apologized before closing the curtain then I rolled behind a nearby table with clothes on it as she screamed as loud as I have ever heard someone yell. A female worker walked into the Dressing Room and asking what had happened.

"H-Hentai!" the girl shouted. To my surprise, it was a girl.

-Scene Transition, we sat at the same restaurant from before with a tense atmosphere that surrounded us for about 5 minutes-

"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" she looked away.

"I was going to tell you eventually but…" she blushed. "You kept thinking I was a boy…"

"Sorry, it was because of the attire you were wearing. A heavy jacket and a baggy T-shirt. I didn't realize because of how baggy it was but you surprisingly have quite big-"

"DUARRGH!" Rena interrupted me, she blushed as she realized I was looking at her. She was now wearing a long white dress with white petals on her skirt that were easy to tell apart from the skirt because they were sticking out more, the top was similar to a wedding dress with the top slightly transparent but not revealing. It was easy to mistake such a dress for a marriage one. "L-Listen Kadoh, I know I've done something bad to you but you don't have to torture me so…"

"S-Sorry, it wasn't intentional." I blushed, I didn't know Reha could be this girly.

"W-What?"

"Eh?"

"You have that 'I didn't know she could be this girly' expression on your face right now." I looked away, nervously scratching my left cheek.

"O-Of course not…"

"Speaking of which Kadoh, I think this was the first time you got embarrassed because of a girl." Klau added, the girls now looking at me distrusting.

"Did you ever consider us girly?" Cardal asked, the other two nodding.

"Of course I did! I think you're all cute!"

"that's not enough proof!" Reha complained.

"I feel embarrassed too!"

"Like when?" Cardal asked, I blushed as I looked at Klau who was looking at me seriously.

"I was extremely embarrassed when I got my first kiss taken by Klau!" I said, taking out my pride.

"Wah!" Klau's head moved back as our eyes met causing our faces to flush red like Falling Gold. We stared at the ground with intensity, we were not able to hear Cardal and Reha calling out to us because we were both extremely embarrassed.

-Third Person Point of View-

"I-I think we overdid it…" Reha said, Cardal nodded. The two looked at the other two worried, Klau and Kadoh not moving since. "I guess they're either Lagging or Bugging…"

"What's the difference?"

"Ahh!" the two breathed out as if their breath were just restored.

"What…" Klau said as she breathed heavily. "Happened?" Kadoh was also breathing heavily which surprised Reha and Cardal.

"You two sound like you had Sexual Intercourse." Cardal and Reha said, the other two's faces flushed red. Klau slammed her hands on the table as she stood up and looked at Cardal and Reha.

"We were both embarrassed because you two learned about our kiss!" Klau then had a startled expression. "Ah, I remember."

"Me too." Kadoh said. The two looked at each other and blushed.

"L-Let's forget about it." Klau suggested, Kadoh replied with a nod.

"You two are over complicating things, it's just a kiss."

"You don't understand!" Klau and Kadoh shouted but not in a bad way, Cardal place her left hand on her chest as she felt an uneasy feeling flowing within her chest.

"At any case, y-you all look cute okay?" Kadoh questioned, the girls smiled and nodded their head as they make a "Mhm!" sound from their lips.

"Then let's start shopping." Klau said.

"You guys were shopping here?" Reha asked; Cardal nodded.

"Before you did a Full Dive..." Kadoh said causing Reha to look at him curiously as she was confused, when she realized what he meant she smiled sticking out her tongue with her eyes closed and her left hand on the back of her head which symbolized an apology.

"Sorry." Reha said as she got back to a normal expression on her face. Kadoh nodded in acceptance of her apology. "Then, I guess i'll get going now." Reha turned around; she was startled when Kadoh grabbed her left wrist. "Kadoh?"

**Segment 3**

Quadrant III) DANGER

"Why do you have to leave?" Kadoh asked.

"That's right! Stay with us!" Klau begged.

"I don't have enough money anyways..."

"It doesn't matter! We want you to stay with us..." Cardal said with a worried look on her face.

"Everyone, I don't want to trouble you..." Klau, Cardal and Kadoh smiled.

"It's not troublesome." Klau and Cardal said cheerfully.

"But... just seeing everyone bought will kind of make me jealous..." Kadoh grinned.

"In that case, leave it to me!" The four went shopping (mostly the girls) as Kadoh carried all of their bags. The girls looked over to Kadoh and glanced at him from over their shoulders a little.

"What?" Kadoh asked as he took notice causing the three to freak out and blush.

"Y-You've been paying for everything we've bought, are you sure you'll be able to last?" Klau asked, worried.

"Huh? I still got like..." A screen popped up in front of the three girls showing how much money Kadoh had. Their eyes popped out with shock, so much that their legs became weak and they fell to the ground on their knees.

-Kadoh's point of view-

"W-what is with this number?" Cardal said surprised. "I didn't even know you were building up so much..." she looked up to me, causing me to nervously scratch my right cheek.

"I still haven't thought of what to do with everything I had yet that's why."

"You could be one of the best players in this game! Amazing... to think you've accumulated this much in about a month..." Reha said surprised.

"I guess..." I thought about it. I had no intention of being the best player really. Just this was how I played, I was a hard-level grinder and would achieve the best items before anyone else could get it. Or, that's my goal every time I play an MMO. Now that I think about it... "Hey, are you girls sure it's alright for a guy to be in a women's store?" they nodded.

"It's not like anyone doubts you." Klau said.

"Still..."

Reha smiled, "What? You're nervous when you see girl clothing? Then you can stay outside." I nodded.

"That might be a good idea." I turned around.

"Eh? You're going? I was just joking..." I turned around.

"My hands hurt a little." the girls smiled and nodded.

"Got it, feel free to rest anywhere. We'll contact you when we're done." I nodded as I walked outside with the bags full of clothing. I dropped them on the ground in the mall as I opened up my inventory and placed all the clothes in there. I looked right to a bench near me and sat down, looking up at the ceiling from the 53rd floor. I watched with my jaw dropping as I saw another figure falling down head first from the 60th floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I ran towards the edge and jumped off from the 53th floor, I dived down and embraced the body of a girl. She looked at me curiously, I managed to land safely this time and somehow this time there was no crater.

"Huh? Kadoh?" I looked forward, a group of two girls that were running slowly started jogging to me.

"Shiroyuki, Odoru?" I questioned. "What are you two doing here?"

"Doite kudasai." the girl I had saved pushed me down to the ground as she ran the opposite direction from the girls.

"Ah, she's getting away!" Odoru shouted.

"Wait!" I stood up and ran towards her, she threw a smoke grenade in my direction. I stopped running as I noticed tears falling from her eyes, the smoke covered the whole area. When it cleared she was gone. I looked back at Odoru and Shiroyuki who were wiping dust off their skirts. "Why are you going after her?" I asked them.

"I don't have time to explain, follow me if you want to know the story." Shiroyuki said with a serious expression, by body naturally reacted as my head nodded without thought. Later we were walking down on the side path of the sewers with two flashlights on, one Shiroyuki held and one Odoru held. It wasn't that dark but without the flashlights we couldn't see everything in detail either.

"She's Quersty V la repolo. As you can tell she's a really young girl at around 10 but her thought processing skills is that of a prodigy. She is way to grand for this world, as you may known she has supernatural powers. We'll call it Esper for short."

"Espers? I thought those kind of people were banned from playing any kind of game related to Virtual Reality!" I said.

"She's not 'Playing' the game." Odoru replied, causing my eyes to widened as I stopped walking.

"Wha...?" the two turned back to me with serious looks.

"She's a GameMaster. An admin for the game's server." I stood still shocked, a sudden sound came from the front. Odoru and Shiroyuki ran forward as I followed from behind.

"She has an ability similar to controlling lightning/electricity. We don't know what she plans on using it for that's why we're trying to talk with her but..." Odoru looked down.

"I see, she won't co-operate." I looked down sadly. We arrived at a divided path, Shiroyuki and Odoru went right while I ran to the left. I didn't spot anything after a while, I started to slowly walked as I reach near a corner. Before I could move the girl from before moved out the corner and pointed a gun towards me causing me to raise my hands. "Wait! I don't want to cause you harm!"

"... I appreciate your kindness for helping me from before but I can't trust you." I started opening my inventory. "W-What are you doing!?" she watched curiously as I stripped my armor, leaving only pocket less shorts and a t-shirt. She placed her tiny right fist near her mouth and burst into laughter. "Are you that scared of dying!?" she said in a cheerful and less serious tone as she place the gun back into her gun handle on her waist at the right side. "For now, it doesn't seem like your my enemy." she went back to a serious tone before walking forward around the corner that I now was able to go through as I followed behind her. "Why can't you get caught?" I asked her.

"Couldn't you tell? Those weren't your friends, they're here to kill me."

"No way..." I said with slight disbelief.

"You've seen it yourself."

"Why do they want to kill you?" I asked.

"Probably because i'm a GM and a Prodigy at an early age of expertise. They can easily get data out of me to learn more about this game... but that's not all, they want to take my powers to cause harm to all the other players... I won't let that happen! That's why i've been running away from them all this time."

"So you've been hiding here all this time..." I said worried.

"Suddenly their forces have been increasing lately, it's getting harder to get away from them."

"I see..."

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? I'm Quersty V la repolo. you can just call me Quersty

(Q-Wartz) Your name?"

"Kadoh."

"Kadoh... there's a nice feel to your name." she said as she giggled.

"Thanks for the compliment..."

"I mean it!" she said with a smile causing me to not really believe what she was saying.

I nodded. "So, you're a GM but didn't Kayaba Akihiko say that he had control over everything in SAO?" Quersty shook her head.

"I don't have control over SAO at all, but a lot of people think that by dissolving the data from me they'll be able to find a way to rule SAO or maybe get out. If I knew the solution I would've done them days ago."

"Quersty..." she looked back to me.

"Ah, what's with that face!? I'm not worried!" she patted my back with her left hand.

"But... you're suffering because of all this stupid GM stuff..." she looked down.

"You got a point, but I won't lose."

"Eh?"

"I don't want to die, that's why i'll stand up against any type of force and i'll survive."

"Quersty..." I smiled. "You got a point, I won't give up either." She smiled and turned forward again.

"Then, let's get going." we walked forward more, eventually reaching a ladder that we went up to reach the surface. We were now outside of the mall. "Let's hurry, if we camouflage ourselves with the other people they shouldn't be able to find us easily." I nodded.

"Ah, I have a good idea." We met with the real Shiroyuki and Odoru inside who was actually disguising as other people since two soldiers took their identity. They gave us different clothes which we changed into so that the soldiers wouldn't find us easily. As I waited outside near the bathroom for Quersty to finish changing I read a message from Klau saying that she was pissed and to hurry and come get them. I sent them back a message apologizing and saying that i'd explain the situation later. Klau sent back an 'OK' message knowing that this was a serious matter but Klau did mention some point in the letter that they were going to meet up with us sooner or later when they were done shopping

"Let's go watch a movie, it's the best place to blend in." Shiroyuki suggested, we nodded our heads as we walked into the Theater in the mall and just chose a random movie to watch. It was a tragic romance story, I was surprised to see all three of them cried. They looked to me expecting me to cry but ended up crying even more as the movie ended with a Bad End.

"K-Kadoh! Why'd you choose this!?" Odoru asked as she wiped her tears.

"W-Well, it's cause a Tragedy for a reason. Plus you girls told me to pick a random movie so that we could get down to business.

"I don't think we ever said that last part..." Shiroyuki said.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Hmm... let's head downstairs for now." we walked down and entered the Resting Area where we decided to take a break, the soldiers looking for us had passed by us however didn't notice our disguises. We met up with Klau, Cardal, and Reha in the Resting Area as we drunk from some cans I bought from a vending Machine again.

We walked out, suddenly a beam almost hitting us had hit the ground instead. "How did they find out!?" Quersty questioned. We all jumped down into a manhole outside as we entered the sewer.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a group of soldiers spotted us and started running to us.

"We'll take care of this!" Shiroyuki and Odoru said as they stayed behind, we nodded and ran the opposite direction. We stopped as a bunch of soldiers moved towards us.

"Let us handle this!" This time Klau, Cardal, and Reha fighting the soldiers.

"This way!" Quersty grabbed my left wrist as she started running in the opposite direction to ladders leading to the surface "Hurry, go up!" a beam hits the ladder causing part of it to be destroyed, Quersty sucked her teeth. "This way!" we ran left back into the direction I came from. There I noticed two familiar figures.

"Odoru, Shiroyuki!" I called out, the two turned back to me.

"Wait, Kadoh! They're...!" Shiroyuki pulled out a gun from the gun holder on the left of her waist, my eyes widened as Quersty jumped in front of me and a bullet pierced through her body. I bended my right knee forward as she fell down into my arms that I reach out.

"Quersty!" I carried her and quickly ran away from the group that was trying to surround. When I found a quiet place in the sewer I sat down with Quersty resting on my right shoulder with her legs bended.

"Kadoh..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Hehe, I just wanted to try calling your name." she moved her head into my chest and smiled comfortably with her eyes closed.

"Heh, you're strange."

"Kadoh... I hope one day... our world will have a peaceful conclusion... that I can... live with you..." after she had spoken there was no sound coming from her, her body fell down to my lap as if dragging my body down to the ground.

"Quersty?" my eyes widened. "No, Wake Up! Please... Quersty!" my pants became drenched in her blood, I cried as I looked at the innocent smile on Quersty's face with her eyes closed and I knew that she was now dead as I yelled with anger. I brought her head closer and started crying as I embraced her. "Why...?" the soldiers had started surrounding me, Shiroyuki and Odoru now turned into soldiers that were acting as the two. I stood up slowly and glared at the two actors. "I never should've trusted you two...!" I clenched my fists. "I found it strange that Shiroyuki and Odoru were hunting down an innocent girl and taking the matter to this account of seriousness. Something was wrong,

The two soldiers grinned. "It's your fault for believing us, you were too cocky!"

"That's right... I was naive, THAT'S WHY I'LL KILL Y'ALL!" the soldiers stepped back felling pressured. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!" my rage overfilled me as I dashed to a soldier grabbing his helmet and thrashing his head into the wall, the helmet broke as his head started bleeding as I then threw him down into the dirty water of the sewer. I turned around, the other soldiers falling on their buts in fear as I grabbed the other imposter and kneed his head, as his helmet broke I threw him into an acid which burned his face as he screamed in pain for a few seconds before nothing came from him anymore.

"Kadoh." a girl's voice echoed through my head, I regained my senses as I tried to regain control of my own body "AAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Third Person Point of View-

Klau's eyes widened with terror along with the other girls as they heard a tremendous loud yell. "W-What was that?" Klau asked. The girls regroup and ran to the sound; there they saw Kadoh screaming in pain as a big aura surrounded him.

"What's happening?" Shiroyuki asked.

"I think he's trying to stay in control of his power and not go berserk... that last time he did but now he's not, I'm going to go help him!" Klau declared, the other girls nodded in agreement. They formed a circle around Kadoh as they grabbed his arms. He looked at them startled as he tried not to go crazy.

"Kadoh, don't lose to any power! Your power is your own strength! What are you going to do if you're overcome with strength!?" Odoru asked.

"We're here for you, Kadoh!" Shiroyuki said.

"Don't let yourself lose to darkness again!" Shizuka said.

"Kadoh!" Reha said.

"Kadoh!" Cardal said.

"Pearl wouldn't want this!" Klau shouted, Kadoh's eyes widened as he yelled even louder. The aura eventually disappearing as he fainted, Klau grabbed him before he hit the ground. "Kadoh..." Klau looked at him with a worried expression, she then turned right to look at the soldiers. They took a step back then ran away to the opposite direction. Klau sighed.

Klau thought in her head, "He regained control when I mentioned Pearl. Does he..."

"Let's take him to somewhere safe." Reha said, cutting off Klau's thoughts unintentionally. Klau nodded. Then stood up looking left as their eyes widened. They saw someone with their face gone and revealing only a black part of the back of the guy's head. Another guy's head cracked and a girl laying on the ground within a pool of blood. Klau covered her mouth with her left hand, still carrying Kadoh with her right hand. She avoided puking from the terrible sight and turned away.

"Can we save any of them?" Klau asked.

"It's too late..." Cardal replied.

"Let's Teleport out of here." Klau suggested, the others agreed as they all teleported out and appeared near Milky Seaside. They all walked in the cafe and laid Kadoh on a bed in the room after you go through the kitchen and it was also the storage room, thankfully the bed was still clean.

Klau continued her thought, "Does he love Pearl?"

-When Kadoh woke up he stared down at his blanket sadly-

"Kadoh?" Shiroyuki questioned his silence.

"Sorry, I don't feel in a good mood." he got up and walked out. He walked to his apartment where he rested on his bed, he looked outside and sucked his teeth. "Why's it still bright outside!? He threw a somewhat small fit, it was 1 in the afternoon and half the day still wasn't even done. "Guess i'll go outside for a while..." he walked out.

"Kadoh." he looked left, there he saw Shiroyuki and Odoru a meter away looking at him worried. Kadoh looked down at the ground, he then smirked as he closed his eyes. He looked up to the two.

"Shiroyuki, Odoru. Can you join my team?" the two looked at him surprised.

"Why Kadoh?" Odoru asked.

"I should get to know you two some more, so I don't doubt the ones that are close to me. Is that troublesome?" Kadoh asked the two, they smiled and shook their head.

"It's not troublesome at all!" Odoru said.

"We'd be happy to join!" Shiroyuki said.

Kadoh smiled, "I see. Thank you."

"But what about your other teammates?" Shiroyuki asked causing Kadoh to look down sadly.

"We all broke up during the incident where everybody was getting controlled... we didn't have strong hearts like you guys..."

"No way..." Shiroyuki said sadly. "Sorry, for bringing that up..." Kadoh shook his head.

"Someday i'll need to learn how to understand them, and then hopefully they'll be able to understand me as well..." Kadoh looked up and smiled, Shiroyuki and Odoru smiled as well.

"Ah, that's right!" Shiroyuki said cheerfully. "I have to go pick up a few things in another Town, Odoru's coming with me... Want to come?" she asked me, I nodded with a smile. When we got into the other Town I examined it, unlike the other Town we were staying in this place had a lot of logged houses and very old stands that looked like they could fall any moment now or lose its durability. I flickered as I moved left to avoid some dust that looked like it was going to move down from the stands hood but didn't which made me sigh in relief. The two girls stopped so I stopped, they then turned back to look at me with their hands behind their back as they smiled.

"Everyone from here is a secret so you can't follow us..." Odoru said teasingly.

"Okay?" Shiroyuki asked cheerfully causing me to nod, though reluctantly as they enter a small logged house. They took a long time which started to make me feel irritated and wonder what exactly the item was that they were getting. They said it was going to be 'big' and that it was a surprise to everyone which made me start to get a whole lot more delusional as to what they were doing.

"No they couldn't have..." I thought aloud, after a while I walked to the door of the log house. The door opened, surprising me as Shiroyuki and Odoru looked at me curiously then they giggled.

"You can't peek Kadoh, Bad Boy. Well, we're done with the Transaction anyways. Let's go." Shiroyuki said, I nodded afterwards.

"You two have anywhere else you want to go?" the two smiled sinisterly as they looked at me. "W-What?"

"Nothing!" the two said as they extended the middle of the word, making it a lot longer.

"There's always something I wanted to participate in though..." Shiroyuki said as she looked up curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"In a Coliseum!" she said cheerfully.

-Scene Transition, I was walking in the middle of a coliseum. I looked around, a lot of players applauding as I looked forward. A lion walked towards me, we were about 2 meters away-

"Look, Lion I don't want to have to hurt you..." instead he stared at me intensely. "Okay then..." I wasn't good with talking to animals. Wait, I don't think anyone could actually talk the language various animals talk. I mean, I can't. I look down towards the Lion, gripping the handle of my sword within my sheath but not pulling it out. I didn't want to hurt the Lion, I wanted him to rest as peaceful as possible. Shiroyuki and Odoru watched cheerfully at first but then looked away as Kadoh got beat up.

"Kadoh, you'll never be able to survive in this world..." Odoru said with her right hand on her face as she was looking away. Shiroyuki doing the same except with her left hand over her eyes. The two were depressed.

"Well sorry I don't know how to fight like you two girls do!" The two smiled as they turned back to looked at him." Shiroyuki made a loud whistle, the lion looked at her. After a long pause we walked back into the doors at his side as they closed after he left. The two then jumped down and landed 3 meters in front of Kadoh with their right legs bent forward and right hands placed on the ground in front of them. They slowly got up as they smirked to Kadoh.

"First Strike Mode. You versus us two." Shiroyuki announced, the crowd shouted as their anticipation flared up like pouring rain. "That way you won't have to worry so much about hurting us. We can just heal ourselves." Kadoh grinned as he turned around and moved his hands up as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, I'd rather not. Moreover, i'd rather see the two of you fight." The two of them then looked curiously at Kadoh then looked curiously at each other. They then looked around at the crowd, surprised to see many people cheering them on to fight one another.

"See? I'm not a fighter, they deserve you two." The girls smiled. Kadoh walked out, Odoru standing a few meters away from Shiroyuki.

"It's been a while since we fought hasn't it Shiroyuki?" Odoru asked as she got into a fighting stance, her right leg moved back as her body moved down near her knee level which surprised everyone as she letted her left leg rest out.

-BEGIN FIGHT!-

In a instant Odoru dashed to Shiroyuki causing her to move back without any reaction as she was suddenly thrashed down to the ground by a punch in the gut from Odoru's right hand. Shiroyuki quickly kicked u using her legs to stand up once more, she watched as Odoru grabbed the claw and attached it back to her right hand. She was still very down near the ground as she spun around Shiroyuki and moving at various places. Surprisingly the dust hadn't moved, it was as if she was jumping up at a fast speed without much pressure at falling.

"I see!" Shiroyuki thought, "What I thought was Odoru was actually her claw hitting me! She had thrown it and because she was moving quickly I had just assumed that what I saw was part of her body. She's actually been building speed while very down at the ground!" Shiroyuki fully observed Odoru's tactic causing a smile to lit up from Shiroyuki's face. "I'm no match for her, Still...!" Shiroyuki didn't want to give up.

-In the Distance Kadoh watched as he leaned on one of the walls near the gates, he looked to Odoru with a smile as his eyes mostly looked as if they were glowing in the dark but it was just a small bit of light reflecting off-

"That stance is kind of creeping..." he dropped his head, trying to support Odoru however finding the stance too strange so he just watched the fight.

Shiroyuki with two guns in her hands, a pistol in her left and a assault rifle in her right that she could fire with one hand and suppress the recoil. The two crossed paths with Odoru at the side as they passed slowly side to side. Shiroyuki tried to shoot her with the Assault Rifle hidden under her left arm however Odoru took notice. She kicked up one of her pairs of claws blocking the bullets for her as she then kicked off the claws towards the ground and kicking Shiroyuki down hard to the ground as the part of her shirt on her right shoulder got covered with dust. Everyone cheered as Shiroyuki kicked her legs up and threw the guns in the air, she used her two hands moving them to her back as she twisted up with her legs facing the sky as she jumped back and landed on her feet while grabbing her two guns again. Odoru advanced quickly as Shiroyuki surprised the audience again, as her Assault rifle ran out of bullets she one handedly took out the shell of the empty bullets out and then kicking another shell with filled bullets into her Assault Rifle with the heel of her left foot. Odoru moved her claw upward, the gained speed from her stance giving it more pressure. Shiroyuki knew that guarding it was useless since it had too much power put in it, instead Shiroyuki tried to redirect the attack by trying to hit Odoru's right arm with her Assault Rifle. Shiroyuki's mouth opened as she looked at Odoru moving her left arm and blocking the weapon as she screeched in pain faintly with her upper part of her left arm turning slightly red up near the wrist but just below it. Shiroyuki jumped back as Odoru swung her right arm towards Shiroyuki, surprising the crowd at the two's performance and making them more excited when they saw Odoru smile. Shiroyuki looked at her surprised then down, chains came out from the ground and pieces of rock moving up which trapped Shiroyuki in a small area, Odoru dashed towards her as she stabbed Shiroyuki in the gut. Shiroyuki looked down, realizing that what she thought were chains were just the pressure pushed from the wind and the off sheer power caused from Odoru's claws. It wasn't meant to hit Shiroyuki but to assure that she would try to avoid it and lead to the actually target behind Shiroyuki. She looked right at the wall, the wall broke as a boulder came out. It hit Shiroyuki. Odoru smiled expected her to be down at the ground however when the dust cleared her eyes widened as she was shocked to see Shiroyuki still standing with blood on her arms and some on her face but still gripping tightly to Odoru who watched as Shiroyuki's HP slowly moved down from the Green Zone. Shiroyuki looked down startled to see the cracked ground glowing red then looked up to Shiroyuki. "Don't tell me you...!?" suddenly a big energy wave his the two players live a volcanic waterfall which it actually was. The players/crowd cheered, not really seeing the two but feeling the intense pressure. The volcanic wave eventually went downwards as it went into the crack back into the Earth or wherever it had come from to be precise. Odoru's body was now as well severely injured. as she grabbed Shiroyuki who was weakened, she giggled as Odoru smiled with relief.

-WINNER, ODORU!-

The two slowly walked back to Kadoh who was waiting near the Gate where players entered the Arena, they then walked out to the Entrance Gates of The Arena. The two sat down at a bench as they drank potions as well as changing their clothes to better attire. Their wounded bodies eventually becoming clean.

"What happened? I thought it was going to be a tie, honestly." Kadoh stated rather blankly but also keeping interest in his voice. Though it didn't seem like it, he really wanted to know what had happened exactly.

"Well... her tactic was good but it didn't exactly hit me in the Yellow Zone and her health was already Yellow by the time the magma hits her." Odoru explained to Kadoh who was still looking up causing. she smiled faintly.

"Basically she already lost."

"How did that attack not hit you to the Yellow Zone? It seemed so powerful." Kadoh asked Odoru who looked to the side nervously.

"The wind I created made a wind barrier, uh something like a Magnetic Field. It blocked the critical damage for me, like parts of the magma with molted rocks in it. If those had hit me I definitely wouldn't have made it out here with just a few scratches. Most likely that I would've been here with a lot of bruises and had to wait at least 9 months for Full Recovery."

"Nine months?"

"Hm?" Odoru questioned, the two girls looked up at him curiously. He smiled placed his left fist on top of his right opened palm in front of him. "That like someone's whose preg-" the girls blushed, Odoru quickly covered his mouth with both of her hands on his lips sideways as she got up and pushed him a little. He kept balance by stepping back with his left leg though. Shiroyuki stood up and looked at Kadoh with a worried expression.

"K-Kadoh! That's not the type of thing you talk about out loud!"

"Huh? Aren't you childhood/best friends with Shizuka? She's always making Sexual Related Jokes." Kadoh asked, Shiroyuki blushed as she looked down.

"T-That's not my fault..." she then walked forward a little to the two.

"Besides, you should be careful when charging towards someone, you almost made me fall!" Kadoh complained but not in an angry way however more notable.

"Heheh..." Odoru stuck out her tongue in an apologetic way as she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Ah, there they are!" a player walked up to them. "Hey, I-I'm your fan!" a girl talked out to Odoru."

"M-Mines?" she asked nervously. The player shook his head.

"That was amazing back there!" a bunch of other players started coming. "How did you do that!?"

"U-Um... Odoru looked away nervously. she then noticed a lot of other players coming.

"Hey-"

"Uh oh! Scramble!" Odoru shouted. The other two nodded as they turned a corner into another street within the town and then walked into a building before eventually the street got crowded with all types of players looking for the two competitive girls that fought hardly in the coliseum.

"Ah, this is why I hate getting into the crowd!" Odoru groaned in an uncomfortable way and was in a dissatisfied condition.

"You mean getting the attention of a crowd." Kadoh corrected her causing her to blush.

"W-Whatever! Where are we anyways?" Odoru asked.

"It's Milky Seaside." the group looked forward with surprise to see Shizuka 2 meters in front near the end of the wall with... A maid outfit?

"That's a first." Kadoh said the first thing coming into his mind as the other two nodded in agreement. The three walked to the end of the wall as Shizuka walked to the first couch near the other side of that wall. The two girls sat down at the bench across from her and the table in between the benches had three smoothies.

"I had a feeling you three would come." Shizuka said.

"N-None for me?" Kadoh asked.

"Well, the only drink you like is water." Shizuka countered his question with a logical answer. Kadoh looked left to the light from the dark hallway; he couldn't see the kitchen though.

"Want to seat?" Shizuka offered, Kadoh looked to his right as Shizuka moved near the window and moved the smoothie.

"Uhh..." the girls all looked at him with bright smiles causing him to blush shyly. "I-I guess I will." Kadoh sat down with hands on his lap. Shizuka rested on his right shoulder, he looked down to her.

"Um, Shizuka?"

"Can I rest for a little? I've been feeling sleepy lately. Must be because of work." Shizuka said; Kadoh nodded his head allowing Shizuka to sleep on his lap. As she laid down she closed her eyes and smiled. "Ahh... your body feels so nice Kadoh." Kadoh blushed as he looked out the window.

"A-Are you sure the players won't be able to see us from here?" Kadoh asked.

"Don't worry, this is the very corner of the store. Unless they came in, there's no way they'd notice such a small detail of someone looking similar. Our Restaurant also has a policy, you should know it." Shizuka said with a faint sigh.

"Come in. Buy; Enjoy." it was the most simplest yet one of the darkest closest as of yet to come into the Marking age of history set in this timeline of video Gaming. No, this Era perhaps will tremble in fear by the power this quote brings immensely.

"That's right..." Shizuka said softly as she slept quietly. The girls and Kadoh looked down at her face and smiled.

"She's pretty cute when she's honest with herself." Odoru admitted.

"I'm sure she's embarrassed too when she tries on different costumes, but it's for the sake of her beloved Milky Seaside. She'd do anything for it." Shiroyuki said, causing Kadoh to look down deep into thought.

"Is there something i'd want to protect, something that's everything to me?" Kadoh asked to himself, but the two girls listening clearly to what he had been saying.

"Kadoh." the girls called out to him, he looked up to the two as they smiled to him.

"We'll protect you, so find out what you want to protect the most." Shiroyuki said.

"I want to protect my family and friends."

"No, that's not what I meant." Shiroyuki said earnestly, Kadoh looked up to her confused.

"The one you'll love forever and do anything for. the one that you want to help." Shiroyuki said with a gentle smile.

"Shiroyuki, Odoru.. thank you, you two..." Kadoh looked down to Shizuka as he played with her hair. "that's right... someday i'll have to choose..." he thought in his head. "But I didn't think I'd have to choose this quickly."

*Third Person Point of view*

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Odoru and Shiroyuki looked back while I looked forward to the left near the counter. A girl in a maid uniform with a tied white apron over it in which she was taking out right now. She folded the apron and laced it on the counter as she walked over to our table. "Ah, wait. You guys are..." we looked at her curiously, at first we thought she was trying to remember our names. Instead, a screen appeared in front of her as she turned it around by sliding it far away from her so she we could see it instead.

"The Coliseum Finale..." our jaws dropped as we saw a picture of us on the cover of a newspaper article with us running away from various players tailing us from behind.

"That's you guys right?" we nodded our head naturally but didn't really focus much on the question as we were all shocked. "I can't believe you guys would do something this absurd. Well I wouldn't mind but Shizuka could be planning on advertising Milky Seaside by using you guys..." Shiroyuki and Odoru then laughed fakely we a 'We're Screwed' expression across their face. "You two should be glad that she's thankfully asleep right now Shiroyuki-san, Odoru-chan."

"Why are you working here anyways?" Kadoh asked causing Klau to sigh.

"She looked pretty tired... I had to help to the best of my abilities..." Kadoh then looked at Klau worried.

"Klau..."

"Oh, totally off topic. Cardal's over there." Klau pointed back to Cardal who was quietly washing tables but didn't seem to notice the group since she was slightly far away. "Ah, not good. I should help her!" Klau walked to the counter, grabbing a broom and dustpan from behind the counter. She walked away after waving bye to the group and went to go help Cardal which lit a smiled on Kadoh's face.

"It's good to see Cardal being out now, thank you Klau for lending her a hand." Kadoh thought in his mind.

"Ah, oh no we should get going!" Shiroyuki said as she looked at a big clock above the counter on the wall. "Later, Kadoh!" Shiroyuki and Odoru walked into the dark hallway and went out the other exit. Just after that a group of players walked in to find the two girls. Since they weren't here the group left letting Kadoh sigh with relief. Shizuka chuckled slightly, causing Kadoh to look at her with his mouth open. She got up slowly as she sat up and smiled at Kadoh with her eyes closed.

"Y-You were awake this whole time?" Kadoh asked.

"Yup!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

"You could of said something..." Kadoh said.

"It felt nice having you play with my hair..." she said as she touched her hand and started giggling which caused Kadoh to blush even more.

**Segment 3**

Quadrant IV) A bad Nightmare though a Dream

It was early spring; I walked on top of the rooftops of buildings with Tsuren. We talked to a girl whom we knew named 'Kiriha' who was just sitting on the roof of one of the Japanese-styled houses and was looking in the distance. After that we got down from the rooftops and entered the only building that was here. A guy glared at me which caused me to moved back and feel tense as he walked up to me. I closed my eyes in fear, and was startled when he placed something in my hand then walked away.

"What's this?" I received a key holder with various keys on it, among them I noticed a particular one that had a green protective case on it. I decided that I should swap the key that once in there with a different key or else I would be in danger but I didn't have time to do it right now. When I went to the bathroom a large bell rang throughout the building, I smiled glad to know that I was already sitting on an open toilet seat. When they rang the bell the first time I didn't know that there was going to be an earthquake and I went through hell. I started laughing as I watched Tsuren's body turning into a distorted form as he was sucked and went down the toilet. Soon it was my turn and I also went down the toilet, I didn't appreciate the strange feeling from this.

When I woke up, I was drenched in water. I looked up at a girl who was standing in front of me as I sat in a large tub filled with green gooey stuff. "Guess you're one too?" she said as she started laughing, I didn't really get it. She helped me up, afterwards I was taken to an empty room where tools for a haircut and to dry me were brought. They wetted me with warm water first, afterwards they cutted my hair when the water dried, and gave me new clothes as they were drying my old ones. Yes, for some reason they were cutting my hair as I was naked and still standing. Normally it'd be embarrassing but we were all men so it didn't matter.

When I got out I walked through the lower floor of the building that everyone had been sent to because of the earthquake at higher ground. We were now underground, I had a fresh cut meaning I was completely bald, as I walked down stairs I looked left and downwards towards a group who was cheering for me for some reason. When I got down completely I met a guy whom had helped me the first time here too. Along the way he told me that my items were in one of those buckets, pointing to a table filled with a few big buckets and some small. I went over to a small one looking for the keys, there my eyes widened. I looked left, a girl smiled at me evilly. "You lied to me..." she said as she handed me the keys then saying something dark. "Whenever you use those keys it'll say 'F U' and no matter where you are... the keys will always find their way back to you... then they'll stab you in the back,,," she whispered in my ears. I ran to the guy that helped me the first time, his name was 'Guitone' as I told him the story which he didn't believe at first. Me, Guitone, and the girl whose name was 'Itsuka' were walking in an aisle filled with scientific objects. Guitone was the first to turn a corner, Itsuka then turned to me with a sinister smile as she had a blade in her right hand which terrified me. Guitone then came back from another side as he held Itsuka's blade which angered her as she moved around furiously causing Guitone to let go of the blade.

"No!" I shouted out, Itsuka stabbed Guitone within the air as we watched blood come out from his chest.

*flashback*

I was sitting on another couch across from Itsuka who was sitting on the other couch and smiled cheerfully at me. "I want to create a peaceful world where everyone can exist! Light and Darkness alike, we'll always be together! Even if the Laws are broken or there's nothing set I still want to co-exist with everyone!"

*End of Flashback*

Itsuka looked away as tears flowed down, she closed her eyes to hide them as Guitone's body fell to the ground. She then turned to look in my direction with her head down as she looked depressed. "Now you get it don't you? I'm a monster, you either kill me or i'll kill those you hold dear"

*A few months in the future*

I finally mustered the courage, me and Itsuka fought on the rooftop of a snowy Japanese house. It was the final blade that had stabbed her in her chest as we were closer to each other. She coughed out blood and hugged me causing my eyes to widen. She lays on my chest with her head to the side as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad... you were the one who finished me off. I'm sorry about that curse thing I did, I didn't want you to feel any pain. Once i'm gone it'll disappear."

"No..."

"I'm off to go see Guitone..." her body moved back as I tried to grasped for her body, I watched in despair as her body rolled of the roof and fell down into the rocks around a pond. My eyes widened with shock as her head rolled off of her body on the cold ground and her body fell into the pond creating a big pool of water. I stabbed a sword onto the roof with my right knee knelt and my left leg up, I moved my head up to look towards the sky as I screamed out with pain and sorrow.

*Scene Transition*

"That's right... that was my First Love, and... Guitone was the first best friend I've ever had. We were like a family... but I destroyed it!" I gripped my right fist tightly with my left hand as I cried in despair.

"No way..." one of the girls said, we were having a party and I had to tell them this story.

"I didn't want Pearl to feel the same way. Nike was like her best friend but she was missing something, the 'Itsuka' to her story. I want to be that person."

*Flashback*

"I want to create a peaceful world where everyone can exist! Light and Darkness alike, we'll always be together! Even if the Laws are broken or there's nothing set I still want to co-exist with everyone!"

*End of Flashback*

"Kadoh's thoughts, "I'm doing the right thing... Right Itsuka?"

"Kadoh... but you don't have anyone to lend you a hand!" Klau said with a worried look.

"That's right... I guess I don't."

"No..." Kadoh looked up startled, he looked at Cardal who placed her hands on her chest with a gentle smile and her eyes closed. "Did you forget Kadoh? I've been here for you forever, though I couldn't save those two since I wasn't here yet... i'll always be by your side." Kadoh smiled.

"Don't forget about us!" Kadoh turned to look at the others as they smiled, Klau last to smile.

"I can't support you..." the group looked at Reha who looked down with a frown. "I've already betrayed my friends..."

"What do you mean...?" Shizuka asked.

"A few years ago... In Real Life I also lived poorly. With nowhere to go, I was completely abandoned by society." Reha looked up smiling sadly to Klau. "Heheh, I didn't isolate myself from society like you Klau."

"Reha..."

"No..." she shook her head. "I was always trying to be part of society, but I realized. I can't do it on my own. There a group of kids around my age found me one day in the rain all dirty and they had helped me. We pulled a lot of pranks of people and would do things just for fun, I got to eat a lot of delicious food because of them but one day a group of men in suits came to me and offered me a deal I couldn't deny. If I brought the others to them they would help me get back into society and give me the money I required. So one day I told them that I have something 'special' to show them. They actually believed it, heh." the group watched as tears fell down from her face and she looked down with a sad smile; "Once they had them I learned that my friends actually had supernatural powers and that they too were trying to fit into society. They were experimented on and since I had no special powers... I was raped." everyone's eyes widened with shock. "One day I had enough of all that so I killed everyone there and got the money I wanted, I took over the company and hired the best of the best all by myself. I went to the Experiment room and thought of helping my friends but... when I saw them they had mutated into monsters with only minds set to kill, they especially hated me. When they saw me they would scream my name with all the rage they had, it's no surprise after all. I did betray them..."

"That's cruel..." Shiroyuki said.

"I know, i'm the worst type of human."

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"That's why I can't support you Kadoh. If you trust me i'm bound to take you to the wrong path. That includes everyone else. You can all leave me alone..." the group watched in silence without knowing how to respond as Reha walked out of the Cafe/Restaurant.

"And this was supposed to be a big party..." Shiroyuki said as she slowly started picking up party materials from the table. "We were supposed to be happy..."

"Sorry." Everyone apologized.

"I-It's not anyone's fault! I'm sorry too... I chose a bad time..." the others smiled with relief towards Shiroyuki.

"But, I think you chose the right time. Now I know we still need some time to get together." Kadoh said, Shiroyuki smiled and nodded. Unbeknownst, Reha was listening outside as she walked away afterwards.

"I told them I had no intention of helping..."

"Ah!" Shizuka said out of nowhere causing everyone to jump.

"W-What Onee-san?" Odoru asked with a sweat drop.

"I forgot to buy the food ingredients for the Restaurant! This is bad... it opens tomorrow and it's already this dark... and I have to buy a lot..." the girls (besides Shizuka) looked at Kadoh telling him to go with her mentally.

"U-Uhh, AH! What do you know?! I don't have anything to do right now so why don't I come with you!?" Kadoh sighed as he watched the other girls face palm themselves or leaning back in depression at Kadoh's bad acting.

"Really!? Thank you!" the girls looked surprised to believe Shizuka actually took it. "Then we'll be going, watched the Restaurant for me while i'm gone okay?" the other girls nodded as the two left, they then sighed.

"Hehe... they're all so nice." Shizuka giggled as she was walking in front of Kadoh.

"Y-You knew they were acting?"

"Yep!" Shizuka nodded her head cheerfully as she stuck her tongue out. "They treat me like the young one even though i'm the oldest one there!" Kadoh couldn't help but laugh causing Shizuka to blush "T-That's not fair!"

"S-Sorry!" he said, still laughing. "I never realized but I guess that they do treat you like a little sister, but you're serious when you have to be and act really maturely I like that part about you." Shizuka blushed even more.

"R-Really?"

"Why would I lie?"

"M-Maybe you're trying to get on my good side." Shizuka said nervously as she smiled looking down to the ground.

"Ah, Shizuka watch out!"

"Eh?" Shizuka tripped over a big pebble as she closed her eyes, something went under her body as she laid down and didn't hit the ground. She slowly opened her eyes surprised to see Kadoh caught her, her face flushed red as her mouth opened. She placed her right hand on his left cheek startling him.

"Um, Shizuka?" she realized what she did then pushed him away, she slowly crawled and stood up, looking down at Kadoh who was down on the ground on his but. She blushed. "B-B-B-Baka!"

"What?" he asked. Her mouth opened as she realized what she did, she then turned the direction they were walking away from Kadoh.

"N-Nothing! Let's go!" she walked away with an angry expression and she was walking aggressively.

"What's wrong with her? She's acting so Tsun~" he wondered, Shizuka heard what he said causing her to stop as her face flushed more red like lava. "K-K-K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kadoh!" she said as she turned her body slowly and was stuttering on her words.

"What?" he asked, causing her to become more embarrassed.

"D-Don't bring anime terms into reality!"

"Eh?"

"I-I'm not Tsun!" Shizuka said shyly causing Kadoh to grin.

"Really? I think we would've made a Perfect Match."

"Wha-?" Shizuka questioned.

"I like to be the S to the thing so you're the M." Shizuka blushed even more.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo-You... do realized what you just said right!?" Kadoh grinned sinisterly and nodded his head slowly. "H-Hentai!"

"I wish you called me a Sekku Hara instead. Wait, that'd be worse..."

"W-Whatever!" Shizuka replied. The two looked around surprised as a big crowd had gathered and the people were smiling at them. The people didn't think people were still actually 'living' in this game and they were relieved. The players moved away and began to change their lives. "A-Amazing... we did all this?" Shizuka asked, she looked around at the players who started to build new buildings and etc.

"We better get going, I don't like it when it's crowdie..."

"Y-You sound like some kind of person from an Action Movie."

"I know right?!" Kadoh asked with excitement, Shizuka laughed fakely as they continued walking. They looked at the stands with food.

"I wish there was a supermarket..." Shizuka complained. "Guess i'll make that to after we're done with the adjustments to the Mall." Kadoh then stopped in his tracks, Shizuka looked back curiously.

"THAT MALL WAS YOUR IDEA!?" Kadoh asked, Shizuka giggled and nodded.

Why So Serious?" Shizuka asked, Kadoh shook his head.

"You're crazy. Are you planning to make the Top everything? A Top Mall, Top Restaurant, and now A Top Supermarket?"

"If it sells well we'll be able to sell worldwide and make more stores..."

"You're too globalized!" the two laughed together.

"Let's hurry and buy the food so we can get home. It's getting colder." Kadoh nodded, After they were done they walked back with Kadoh holding three crates of food. As they were walking Shizuka looked back at him worried. "A-Are you sure you're alright?" Kadoh nodded.

"This is nothing compared to my heavy book bag I used to always carry."

"What happened to it now?" Shizuka asked.

"Nothing, I still carry it in high school but it doesn't feel heavy anymore." Shizuka giggled a little.

"How heavy was it?" she asked.

"Uhh... i'm not good with measurements so about 15 of these crates I guess?"

"That's about 200 pounds each crate... so 3000 POUNDS?!" Shizuka said as she looked down and thought, her eyes widened slowly. "Y-You're kidding right...?"

"-sigh- I did say I wasn't could with calculations." Shizuka sighed.

"Let's hope that's not right... a human could die like that." Shizuka said with relief, she looked at Kadoh with surprise as he grinned.

"I could carry you right now..."

"I-I'll pass, I don't want the risk of you hurting yourself." Kadoh nodded.

"Alright then." Kadoh said as he turned and entered the cafe with Shizuka following. The girls watched, moving their head from the left to the right as they watched Kadoh carried the crates into the Kitchen/Cooking Room.

"Wow, how much is in there?" Klau asked as shizuka stood next to them, looking as Kadoh entered the Kitchen.

"About 200 pounds each." Shizuka replied causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"600 Pounds?" Klau asked, Shizuka nodded. "He said he could carry about 3000 pounds though..."

"How much STR does he have?" Klau asked, Shizuka shrugging.

"He said that's how much he could carry in Real Life, but he also said he was bad at calculations so we should take account to that too." the others nodded to what Shizuka mentioned.

"In this game it would be possible if he was at a high level..." Klau noted as he looked up to her corner noticing a small circular gauge filled with a green color that caused her to tilt her head in confusion. "Huh?" Klau looked back down to Kadoh who was walking towards the girls. The girls along with Kadoh all sat down at a table, three on one bench and three on the other one across.

"We should try to find Reha." Kadoh brought up, the others looked at him curiously before nodding.

"You got a point, she could be feeling lonely right now." Klau stood up, eventually the other girls did too. They walked outside and separated as they started looking for Reha all over the city. Kadoh was the first to find her, she turned back when Kadoh called out to her and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Reha asked as she turned back without looking at him again.

"Hey, tell me. Did they really think you betrayed them?"

"What do you mean?" Reha glared defiantly at Kadoh.

"I think they knew what was going to happen, but they wanted to help you." Reha's eyes widened, she smirked as tears went down from her eyes.

"Nonsense..."

"You said they were screaming your name and they were angered, but if they were then why weren't they trying to hurt you?" Reha's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with both hands.

"Yes, they wanted you to kill them." Reha started puking as she remembered the pain she had gave to them in their monster forms and the torture she had seen them received when she had given them away for the exchange of a better life. She fell on her knees as her tears overflowed. Kadoh looked away with his eyes closed and wearing a heavy frown.

Reha had remembered when one of her friends reached out their left hand in their monster form however Reha had ruthlessly cut it off and then destroyed her friends bodies, turning them all into ash and electrocuting them while they were still alive. "WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO STUPID!?" Reha cried out.

-Scene Transition, the group finally arrived to find Reha in an alleyway when they regrouped with a wall in the front blocking the alleyway and forming a Dead End.

"Let's go." the group turned around and started walking.

"Kadoh." he looked back as his eyes widened, he watched as Reha pointed a knife at her stomach with her left hand. Before Kadoh could jump forward she stabbed herself in the gut, then holding the knife with her two hands thrust the sword into the deepest parts of her chest. The group watched wide-eyed as she started falling backwards, Kadoh jumped forward and grabbed her with his right arm under her back and left arm on her shoulder.

"Baka! Why'd you do that!?" he asked.

"I don't know..."

"Huh!? YOU DON"T KNOW!?" Kadoh shouted, Reha smiled causing Kadoh to looked down with a sad frown as he cried. "Don't give me that foolish reaction..."

"I guess... I wanted to die." Kadoh eyes widened at Reha's words.

"No... YOU CAN'T DIE! Your life! Are you going to just leave the ones who care for you the most!? We want you to trust us and you won't trust us now!?" Reha's eyes widened, they slowly went back down as her eyes got teary with a faint smile on her face. She moved her right hand on Kadoh's left cheek. The others looked at her worried, with no way of healing her as her body started glowing a bright blue color.

"Sorry, Kadoh... I guess I don't want to die after all." Kadoh's eyes widened, Reha's head tilted to the left as her body turned into a bunch of polygons and blood splashing on the ground, even Kadoh's body. His expression changed into an angry one with a frown as he stood up slowly.

"Kadoh..." Klau said worried, he turned back.

"We'll fight for Reha's sake, for Quersty's sake, and... for Itsuka's sake!" everyone else smiled as Kadoh had a determined look on his face and they nodded. "Shizuka, i'm sorry to ask you this so suddenly." she smiled, tilting her head.

"Yes?"

"Can you join Team Starblaze?" Shizuka nodded her head.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Kadoh smiled.

"Thank you." the six then looked out at the distance with serious expressions. "We are, Team Starblaze!" Kadoh said seriously with a determined expression as they walked out the alleyway, the people not really noticing the shout since the team was still in the alleyway at that time.

*TEAM STARBLAZE COMPLETE!*

Oh, and uh yeah, Their collaboration...?

"Klau-chan, pass me the pan!" Shizuka said, the girls all cooking in the kitchen. Klau threw the pan however hitting Shiroyuki at the side of the head.

"Ah, Sorry!" Klau apologized.

"Shiroyuki then tripped and spilled a bucket of water, hitting Odoru as the water made her slip. She fell towards Shizuka and hits her as the two both fell down. Cardal was trying to taste the soup however Klau had slipped down and caused Cardal to fall as well. As they tried to get up they get slipping and making each other fall. Kadoh watched in the distance from the entrance of the kitchen looking as if he was going to cry.

"My team's going to fail big time."

"We disagree!" his teammates glared at him.

"We can properly work together!" Klau said. "Huh...? Where's the pot?" she asked as she managed to stay up and hold onto the sink. Kadoh face palmed himself.

"Guess i'll try working with this team..."

-After the big mess they made, the soup spilled all over the floor. The group uses an Auto Cleaner system that will automatically clean the mess they made however it'll take some time. The team uses that time to go buy new ingredients, the girls were talking separately in two groups. The two groups looked back to Kadoh who was just taking his time to get to them-

"Kadoh...~ we don't have forever you know?" Shizuka said.

"I know... but still, this is honestly getting tiring." he replied, Shizuka said. The two groups turning forward again startled as a boy suddenly fell in front of them to the ground with his butt up.

"Are you okay?" Shizuka asked. She bending her legs down as she moved out her hands to the boy's shoulder's and tried to help him up. The boy hugged Shizuka which surprised all of us, she simply smiled and hugged him back. Patting the back of the boys head with her left hand. After the boy stopped crying she asked him another question, "What happened?"

"A bunch of bad guys took my little sister and won't give her back to me! So I tried fighting them..."

"I see, all by yourself? You should be more careful, this world is more dangerous than you think. If your HP reaches zero you die."

"I know! But... I didn't want to abandon my sister!" Shizuka smiled and rubbed the boys head with her right hand, the boy looked up curiously.

"Good boy, but you're still too young. At times like this you still need to learn, leave it to Onee-san here!"

"Eh? You're the oldest here?" the boy asked.

"Yes?"

"Wow, Onee-chan you look so cute and young!" Shizuka blushed and looked away.

"Everyone calling me young..." she mumbled to herself, she didn't like being calling her young or 'cute' to be more specific. She turned to look at the boy again with a smile on her face. "Can you tell us where your sister is being kept at right now?" the boy nodded.

"At the park here." the team went to the park with Odoru holding the boys hand to protect him. They arrived at a park, near a slide stood a group of guys with a girl tied to a pole of the slide. The guys turned and grinned as they saw the team.

"What!? I told you to get us items from stores or rob them from players!" a guy said with an angry voice.

"Misa! It's going to be alright!" the boy said.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" the guy ran up towards the team, Shizuka slowly walking forward with her two hands out, a rapier in her hand, the top of the handle was an ocean blue color while the bottom part was dark blue. the blade stretching out to a meter long, it was very long and very sharp of a blade.

"Onee-chan!" the boy shouted.

"Don't worry, she's going to be alright."

"No... she won't be able to handle them alone!" the boy looked back with a frantic look.

"She's my sister!" Odoru replied.

Kadoh walked up to Odoru and placed his left hand on her left shoulder causing her to look back.

"Want to go help her?" Kadoh asked, Odoru smiled and nodded. The other girls running forward to help Shizuka. The girls smiled to each other as they nodded, Shizuka examined the area. About 7 guys surrounding them, and there was still one person near the girl. That was most likely the leader.

"Team Starblaze, GO!" Shizuka shouted. Shizuka that forwards towards one of the guys, to his surprise she jumped over. The guys realized that she was going after Misa, the girl.

"OH no you don't!" the guy tried to grab her leg, however his left hand was kicked down by Klau to the ground, he screamed in pain. Klau twisted around as she pointed once sword at someone's gut and a staff at another person's.

"Heh, there's no way you can't knock us out both at the same time..." she glared at the guy who said that, in an instant she moved her weapons forward them slammed them back into the two guys guts. They flew 15 meters away into a bush. Cardal used her body, moving acrobatically as she kicked away four guys, leaving only the girl near the girl as Shizuka slowly walked towards him.

"S-STOP YOU MONSTERS!" he pointed a knife near the girls neck, Shizuka merely smirked causing the guy to gasp as he looked to the right. Odoru kicked him in the face, causing him to move away from the girl, he putting on his armor quickly.

"It's useless!" Shizuka said, suddenly his body moved down in pain as if sulking.

"WHAT!?" he looked up, seeing Shiroyuki blow the smoke off her guns.

"I hit most of your main body parts, now you won't be able to raise your legs or arms for a while until they recover." Shiroyuki told the guy causing him to suck his teeth, he watched in fear as Shizuka slowly walked towards him.

"No... STOP!" the guys screamed out.

"Onee-chan, don't kill him!" Misa shouted as she was finally free, Shizuka turned and smiled to Misa.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." Shizuka assured Misa allowing Misa to smile with relief.

"Shizuka!" Kadoh shouted out, Shizuka's eyes widened as a big sword pierced through the side of her ribs and into her gut.

"That's what you get for not paying attention!" the leader shouted with a smirk as he held a green crystal in his hand that then disappeared. Without any sound of pain Shizuka's body instantly fell to the ground, for some reason blood spilling out of her forehead as her eyes were still wide.

"NOO!" Misa and the boy cried out.

"It's alright." the two looked back, Kadoh stood behind them. "It's alright..."

"AHHH! I feel much better now!" the guy said as he was now able to freely moved his body, he then smirked at the girls. "What? Can't move because you're too scared to face me now?" the girls stayed quiet, glaring at him. The leader placed his right hand over his eyes as he started laughing.

"That's not the case..." he moved his hand down as his eyes widened, he slowly moved his head left as he looked down to Shizuka. He became shocked as he saw Shizuka slowly getting up.

"How!?"

"You truly think I would die from such a small attack...?" Shizuka asked as she held her left arm covered with my. "MY WILL TO LIVE IS MUCH STRONGER THAN THAT OF YOUR DISRESPECT FOR OTHERS!" the guy slowly walked back in fear. "I'm going to show you now, no matter who you are... to respect others!" the guy ran up to Shizuka, Shiroyuki fell down in front of him causing him to move back a little. Shiroyuki slide kicked down causing the guy to fall back, he moved his right hand and got up single-handedly. Klau then fell down as the guy was hit in the gut by a staff then moved up into the air, as he tried to stab Klau she disappeared and Odoru blocked the attack, while he was still in the air Odoru scissor-kicked him more up into the air causing him to scream out as Cardal then dashed up to him. She kicked him back down with a roundhouse kick in the air.

The boy and Misa watched in amazement. "Wow, they work so good together!" Misa said. Kadoh smiled, thinking that he chose the right teammates. As the guy was falling down he screamed in sadness, Shizuka stabbed him multiple times when he got close, not allowing him to fall down until a long time. The guy fell down to the ground on his but as he looked up to Shizuka who was pointed her rapier near to his throat.

He kicked the rapier up which surprised Shizuka as he tackled her down, he then grabbed her rapier, smiling as he pointed it towards her neck. She kicked it up, then grabbing it as she moved around the guy in a circle, skidding on the group with sparks coming up. suddenly the guys armor broke and fell down to the ground.

"W-What did you do!?"

"I didn't think you'd take my rapier away, but I used the time I took the rapier back to also destroy that armor of yours. you may haven't realized but your armor's been breaking apart since Day One. How cheap is that thing?" the guy tried to punch Shizuka however she blocked the punch with her left hand and point the rapier to his belly causing him to stop in his tracks.

"If you can take someone else's life away, then you must not be afraid of losing yours." Shizuka said as her look turned into a glare. "Make some new friends, and learn from your mistakes!" he scrambled and started running away, it was as if he was a completely different person altogether now because of that experience. Shizuka sighed and putted her rapier back. "I didn't get to show my true strength..." Kadoh chuckled.

"Let's have a spar next time." Shizuka turned to Kadoh and smiled as she nodded.

"Of course, I'm not going to hold back!" Shizuka replied.

"Wow! That was amazing Onee-chan!"

"Thank you, Misa-chan." she bent her knees down and patted Misa's head as Misa laughed. "Take care of your imouto (little sister) okay, Kimi-Kun?" the boy, Kimi nodded.

"I'll become just like you Onee-chan!" Shizuka fakely laughed.

"You shouldn't try to aim to be like a girl..." Shizuka said, Kimi slowly looked at Kadoh with a 'He barely did anything' face.

"Hey! I can tell what you're thinking! But the girls are always right! So, you shouldn't be trying to be like them in the future!"

"I don't believe that quote myself actually, that 'Girls are always Right'... there are times when I mess things up too..." Shizuka said, looking down sadly.

"Like what?" Kadoh asked.

"I was trying to teach that guy a valuable lesson... but I ended up scaring him more..." Kadoh laughed fakely.

"I don't think he would've understood otherwise..." Kadoh responded. The other girls slowly walked to the four. "how did you guys get better co-operation anyways?" the girls looked curiously at Kadoh.

"Instinct...?" Shiroyuki said.

"Huh?" Kadoh questioned.

"My body just moved own its own, 'I want to help Shizuka' is what I was thinking." Klau said.

"Huh?" That's the same for me!" Odoru said.

"Me too!" Cardal said, surprised.

"I felt like I was receiving everyone's powers and accepting them..." Shizuka said as she looked down with a warm smile and her hands placed on her chest.

"Then, Onee-san we have to go. See you later!" Kimi and Misa waved to the team who waved back to them as the kids were walking away.

"Take care of yourselves." Shizuka said still with a worried look which then turned into a somewhat relieved smile. "They'll be okay... Right?"

"Let's hope so." Cardal replied, we tried talking enough sense into those senseless creatures. the team looked around with sweat drops as they looked at the fainted players on the ground which they had knocked out senseless.

"Senseless huh...?" Klau thought aloud.

"Anyways we should get home, it looks like it might rain sooner or later." Odoru said.

"First we have to go Shopping."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the other teammates shouted after Shiroyuki reminded them, they quickly went to the stands that were still opened and bought the food materials just before each store closed.

-The team was then walking back to the Cafe-

"Kadoh, you're cruel..." Shiroyuki tears up as she started running away. After complimenting Shiroyuki on her skills, she had for some reason ran away. Klau later ran away because of the way Kadoh had been mentioning their powers as a team and that he didn't choose a bad team, Cardal also ran away and kept quiet.

"Shizuka, you're like the Asuna of this group." Kadoh said.

"Huh?" Shizuka stopped walking, Kadoh turned back to her.

"You're so mature and kind... it's like Asuna." Shizuka looked up as she glared at Kadoh with tears coming out of her eyes but Kadoh didn't realize. Shizuka slowly walked up to Kadoh and slapped him on his left cheek with the back of her right hand.

"Shizuka?" he asked.

"Go home."

"But..."

"GO HOME!" Shizuka screamed.

"I got it." Kadoh said sadly as he walked back home.

"Shizuka..." Odoru looked at her worried.

"He doesn't understand... NOTHING ABOUT HIS TEAM!" Shizuka stomped away angrily as Odoru ran to catch up to her.

-Scene Transition, Odoru glared at Kadoh as Kadoh looked away-

"Kadoh, what do you take us as?" Odoru asked.

"What- as important friends!"

"Wrong! Kadoh, you're just finding replacements for your original teammates!" Kadoh shook his head.

"No... No!"

"If you really want us to be your teammates, reach for the stars. We're not your replacements." Odoru then walked away. She didn't really mean all this, but she wanted him to get an idea of how Shizuka felt when she was being compared to Asuna. Kadoh's knees dropped as they fell down to the floor and he looked at the ground blankly, his eyes turning a dark color as the heavy rain began pouring down on his body as well.

"I've done something bad to everyone..." Kadoh said as he realized what he has done. "I've chose my team based on their power and teamwork... I should've been focusing on uniting with them. Becoming friends... instead I compare them to someone their not, take their power as a representation of them, and even thinking of them as a whole. They're separate individuals... yet I took them for some kind of AI's! I'm so Stupid!" Kadoh ran back to his room, lounging himself on his bed top as he fell asleep while he kept thinking 'I'm so Stupid'.

**Segment 4**

Quadrant I) Truth of War, Distortion of Time and Space

"Wait!" two figures were jumping in a village over many people.

"No!" the figure in the front turned back for 5 seconds while sticking out her tongue, they were still jumping.

"Seril! If you think that was enough to make me hate you you're wrong, I still consider you as my friend!" Seril's eyes widened as tears flowed out, she looked down smiling sadly. "Heh, y-you're such a player!" she said nervously.

"Honki da! (I'm serious!)" her eyes widened as her tears stopped, she looked forward with a sad smile

"However, I don't see you as a friend anymore." Seril said, wiping her tears.

"What do you mean?" Kadoh asked.

Kimi wa mou, watashi ni totte wa... (You're already to me...)" she jumped away at a faster speed as if gliding in the air, leaving Kadoh in the dust (quite literally) Kadoh slowly speed down as his legs landed on the ground, Kadoh remembered what Seril had said to him.

*Flashback*

"Kimi wa mou, watashi ni totte wa..."

*Flashback Ends*

"...What am I to her?"

-Scene Transition-

"Urgh!" Kadoh kicked a can furiously as he was walking forward and continued to keep kicking it. "I can't make up with anyone else at this rate!" he said angrily, dragging attention. He stopped kicking the can when it stopped at the side of someone's sneakers, he looked up. "Sorry." the figure turned to picked up the can as Kadoh looked down, then the figure turned to look at him.

"Kadoh?" Kadoh looked up at the figure and was surprised to see who it was.

"Klau?"

-Scene Transition, the two were sitting across from each other on chairs with a table in between them. They were in a restaurant, Klau was laughing-

"I heard people gossiping about someone furiously 'Kicking the can'. I decided to ignore it but to think it was you!" she kept laughing, when she was done she wiped a tear from her closed left eyes with her left index finger. After she put her hand down she opened her eye as she tilted her head to the left and smiled, it looked like she was going to crack up again any moment now. "So, what happened?"

"My friend... i'm trying to make up with her, it's not going well." Klau looked with a sad smile.

"A Girl-Friend huh?"

"N-No, we're not dating or anything!" Kadoh said as he waved his hands.

"Huh? I wonder why..." Kadoh wondered himself.

"But, I guess i'm a bit happy."

"Eh?"

"That you have no girlfriend..." she smiled with her right arm up on the table as she rested her chin on the back of her right hand. Kadoh blushed at her comment. Klau had her two arms on the table as she placed her two hands on her cheeks and smiled. "I'll do anything for you..."

"W-What's with that Yandere response?" Klau looked at Kadoh curiously and then giggled as she placed her arms down under the table.

"I'll help you." Kadoh's eyes widened. "Why!? I treated you so badly!" Klau smiled as she slowly shook her head. "I know you didn't mean any harm." Kadoh looked down sadly.

"But..." Kadoh looked up at Klau whose right hand was now reach out.

"If you're really sorry then let's make up." After a pause Kadoh smiled, he shook Klau's hand causing her to laugh. "Hehe, you actually shook it." Kadoh blushed and looked away as he nervously scratched his left cheek his left hand.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Let's see... how many girls do you have to conquer? Four each season?"

"We're not in that anime!"

"Hehe, just joking. Umm... so you're going to try to make up with everyone today?" Klau said as she remembered what Kadoh had told her beforehand, Kadoh slowly nodded. "Then, let's start!" Klau stood up as she slammed the table gently and had a cheerful smile on her face. Kadoh couldn't tell what he was thinking so he just shrugged his shoulders. "But first, if you want to sucessfully make up with all of them it's better to be alone so i'll use this communicator." Klau said as she handed him a small blue circle device.

"Eh, why?" Kadoh asked confused.

"Uhh..." Klau looked away as she scratched her left cheek with her left index finger nervously and sweat dropped. "Let's just say you're the right 'Player' for them..." Klau looked down shyly as she blushed with embarrassment, Kadoh was still confused though.

"So... how do I use this thing?" Kadoh asked as he held up the blue device in his left index finger. It was a centimeter long and a centimeter wide. Klau opened her mouth as she came back and pointed to her left ear, tapping on it as Kadoh started to get the hint. He placed the device in his left ear as it suddenly faded. "Huh?" Kadoh questioned as his body glowed blue for a little bit.

"Now you can hear me right?" Klau asked as she smiled to Kadoh with her hands behind her back, Kadoh looked up in surprised as he heard Klau's voice mentally.

*Bold and Underlined words mean that they are talking to someone else mentally, Just bold means that they are thinking to their selves*

"**What do you think? It's cool right?**" Kadoh laughed fakely in his head, Klau blushed as she looked away which confused Kadoh. "**I can see what you're thinking in your head too... Kadoh you pervert...****" **Kadoh blushed as his face flushed red.

"**But, what am I supposed to do now?**" Kadoh asked.

"**I'll monitor you by voice, though I won't be able to stay near you since the other party will probably notice. I know where Seril is heading, want me to take you there beforehand?**" Klau asked.

"**Huh? How do you know where she's going to go?**" Kadoh asked.

"**Today's a special day, 50% off everything in every store. Where else would girls go during this time?**" Klau asked with a slight show of happiness.

"**Ah, The Mall...!**" Klau smiled and tilted her head with her eyes closed.

"**Good Job!**" Kadoh walked out and ran to the mall, Klau merely took her time to sit down.

"**You're rushing too much Kadoh, my tea's going to be ruined.**"

"**Huh? What do you mean by that?**" Kadoh asked.

"**You're starting to hurt my stomach with your fast-paced actions." Klau said. "I won't be able to drink without having this bad feeling aching in my stomach.**"

"**Sorry.**" Kadoh apologized, Klau then took a small sip of tea before having a serious expression on her face.

"**When you get there it'll most likely be crowded, there you'll have to decide how that helps you. Will you let the crowd allow you to capture Seril or will the crowd instead began to shove you away?**" Klau asked, Kadoh shaking his head multiple times as he was looking down. His hair was now all messy, he then changed his clothing and style of clothing.

"**I don't want to cause a ruckus at the very beginning, i'll approach her and when she notices me i'll use my best of my abilities to do what I can to stop her from running away. Of course I won't use force. Never!**" Klau smiled with relief.

"**Kadoh, You really are...**" Klau closed her eyes as a single tear went down from her closed left eye.

"**There she is.**" Kadoh hides behind a wall and moves out, turning to look at Seril.

"**Good, now what'll you do?**" Klau asked.

"**Leave it to me, first i'll need some quietness.**"

"**Got it, i'll leave this to you.**" Klau continued doing her thing, Kadoh slowly started walking forward with two hands in his pockets.

"**Gotta try to confront her as calm as possible...**"

"Kadoh?" Kadoh turned to his right, there he saw Cardal who looked at him with a worried expression. He then turned to look at Seril who turned back for a quick second before running away. Kadoh looked at Seril who was running away then back at Cardal two times. "Kadoh..."

"**WHAT ARE YOU HESITATING FOR!? Go after her!**" Kadoh ran after Seril, Cardal looked as he was running away.

"Am I in the way?"

-Chase Scene, the two were outside-

"Wait, Seril!" Kadoh was running after Seril, she reached a dead end which was blocked by a cage, she jumped up on a garbage can and got over the cage. She turned back for a few seconds and still continued running. "An obstacle like this... I'll break through it!" Kadoh pulled out his sword and slashed upwards, the wind from the slash hitting the trash can, causing it to move up. Kadoh jumped off a wall and kicked the trash can on the other side of the fence, it fell in front of Seril as Kadoh fell behind her. "I just want to talk with you."

Seril looked away, she jumped over the Trash Can. Kadoh then jumped over it however was hit by a big heavy crate causing him to fall down on his back with the crate still on him. By the time he managed to take off the crate and get out of the alleyway looking left and right she was already gone by then. "Urgh!" Kadoh furiously kicked the ground. "What's wrong with me!?" he gritted his teeth. He started walking right of the alleyway, he then turned to a building that said 'Hot Springs- Onsen Prototype' he looked down at his dirty clothes "No Choice..."

Kadoh walked inside. "Welcome!" he was greeted by the person working at the cash register. "Huh? Kadoh-san?"

"Eh?" Kadoh looked to the worker.

"You're right! It's Kadoh-chan!" another girl walked up to the person at the cash register.

"You two are... Aegis! Misa-chan!?" the two nodded with big smiles as they had their eyes closed.

"You're not lost again are you...?" Aegis laughed.

"Silly, these two are my friends!" Aegis replied happily.

"Ah, by these two you mean Kimi-kun and Misa-chan right?" Misa nodded. "I don't see Kimi-kun though..."

"A-Ah... he's uh... taking care of a big mess he made." Misa looked away nervously. Kadoh merely shrugged his shoulders. "So, are you planning on staying here tonight Kadoh-san?" Misa looked back to Kadoh with a smile on her face, Kadoh nodded with a warm smile on his face.

"Yay! We get to spend time with Kadoh-chan again!"

"I noticed you've been calling me that since I got here, could you stop with the 'chan' part?" Aegis shook her head with a huge smile causing Kadoh to sigh. He then filled a paper.

"Would you like a room where you can see the Night Sky or would you like a room on the other side?" Misa asked Kadoh.

"I guess seeing the Night Sky would be better."

"But, the wind's cold right?!" Misa asked Kadoh worried.

"I-It's alright... rather than seeing a Yandere slide my door open and there's barely a moon."

"Are you referencing to something Kadoh-chan?" Aegis asked with a mischievous smile.

"This is The World God Only Knows."

"I see what you did there..." Aegis said.

"Okay, you're all set. Take care Kadoh-san." Misa handed him things that he might've needed or wanted since she couldn't use it anyways, he thanked Misa before walking away. As he was walking he started changing his clothes, he sighed as he realized that he had to also had to wait for the mud on his sheath and sword to disappear. Kadoh changed into more simpler clothes, a bright red t-shirt without anything written on it and blue shorts. He then entered the male's side and went into the onsen after taking everything off. A few seconds later Seril and Cardal were talking together and enter the female side of the onsen. Kadoh looked up at the sky, it was still morning. He looked around, surprisingly nobody was there. He moved his head down so only his eyes were out.

Kadoh then sweat dropped as he noticed a pool of some white liquid on the rocks out of the water, he then noticed Kimi cleaning up the liquid with a rag. "Ahh... that's what she meant... that's milk."

*Later*

"Wha-" the two girls went out of the females side of the bath and as they turned they stopped in surprise, Kadoh was in front of them. He blushed and looked away nervously.

"Y-Yo..."

"W-What brings you here Kadoh?!" Cardal said nervously as she tried to engage in a conversation.

"My clothes were kind of... wet." Kadoh said, the two girls faces flushed red. He looked at them and waved his hands in front of him. "N-No!" I didn't mean it that way!" the two girls then looked at him curiously. "My clothes got all muddy..."

"Sorry." Seril said as she looked down sadly and avoided eye contact with Kadoh.

-Scene Transition-

"EHHHH!?" Seril freaked out, Misa in front of the three.

"Sorry, I should've explained better. I shouldn't have just said 'You three are going to sleep together', my bad."

"That's not funny!" Kadoh said in a less serious tone but was still being serious.

"So, due to the surprisingly unappoint amount of customers coming in we need to have two groups share a room."

"Why us?" Cardal asked.

"I thought you guys wouldn't mind, besides I trust you too."

"You trust us too?" Seril questioned but Misa was already walking away with a cheerful smile on her face.

"What's with her?" Kadoh asked, the two girls silently entered the room as Kadoh walked away in depression.

"Why can't we talk with him properly?" the two though in unison.

"Sorry Kadoh..." In a hall, Misa was apologizing to Kadoh who was just confused.

"Eh?"

"The men's and female's side are Jam-Packed, could you bathe in the open Mixed-Bath?" Kadoh nodded. He went outside and soaked in the hot water, a big rock in the middle of the circle-like shaped bath. Kadoh sighed with relief as he went in the water also no one else was there, not a few seconds later he heard two girl voice approaching a door and it was two he had known very well. As they opened the door Kadoh shouted.

"Wait Seril, Cardal!" the two looked forward curiously, Kadoh already hiding behind the other side of the rock. The two blushed as they looked down with their faces flushed red. "I-I'll get out right now! You two close your eyes and i'll run to the door!" the two girls paused for a while before looking at each other with determined faces and nodding their head. They then turned to look at the rocks direction.

"NO!" the two girls shouted surprising Kadoh.

"W-What do you mean no!?" Kadoh asked.

"You just got in the bath right? We'll take the other side so just stay there and relax." Cardal said to Kadoh.

"B-But..."

"If you don't stay there we won't close our eyes!" Seril shouted.

"F-Fine then..." Kadoh said nervously. The two girls smiled with relief, they then slowly walked into the water and laid on the rocks as they looked up.

"**Why was Seril so forceful just now?**" Kadoh wondered.

"Hey, Kadoh..." Seril said.

"Yes?"

"This world... what meaning does it hold?" Kadoh looked down sadly.

"The accelerated World? The Real World?"

"Nani mo kamo, Subete. (It doesn't matter, Everything)." Seril replied, Kadoh then looked left to his side at the steam from the water.

"I think any world has a purpose... we were born and we die for a certain reason but people don't help us reach our goals. I want to be the one to reach out for those who need help, those selfish people and restricting humans won't understand anything."

"Kadoh..." Cardal said with a worried expression which then turned into a warm smile as Seril smiled as well.

"Those who won't learn to accept other people's views are stupid, but I know i'm not the one who'll be able to change those people's views. That's why i'll go doing what I can while I still can and that's why i'm also sorry Seril. Cardal, for hurting both of your feelings. I made you two feel like power supplies for my ultimate weapon but you two have feelings as well. You two have been supporting me... yet i've haven't been able to tell and I wasn't able to learn those important lessons you two had tried to taught me."

The two girls smiled warmly as they laid their backs on the rock.

"Seril, you're Masaya right?" Kadoh asked, Seril's eyes widened as she became surprised.

"Yes." she said with a soft gentle voice.

"Sorry, it took me so long to notice." Kadoh said, Seril shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. If I told you sooner but I couldn't. I was afraid... I was afraid of Reality, that's why I ran into VR." Seril said as tears fell down her cheeks, Kadoh smiled.

"That's mostly what everyone does in life, we rule or make laws, we oppose or we go into war. In truth that is us running away, from a truth that we seize to grasp for. Like how sometimes War is necessary, but I believed before that there was always a way to solve something peacefully. I believe that there was always peaceful ways to solve everything, but I was wrong. Sometimes we have to clash our ideals with others, I'm not saying that killing is a necessity but if possible i'd like to lead all the hatred in the world to me..." Seril's and Cardal's eyes widened at what Kadoh had said last, they turned back looking at the rock.

"That's Suicide!" the two said together.

"Even if you do that, it won't secede the thoughts of war! People will fight for other purposes such as land, they won't even think of killing you!" Cardal said.

"I know... but if I could lead war, i'd find a good enough reason for everyone to unite and try to kill me. So long as the cause of killing me brings an effect of an everlasting peace between everything."

"Kadoh... are you saying you're willing to sacrifice your life?" Seril asked seriously.

"Who knows? This is just a possibility, I doubt it'll ever happen." Kadoh replied with a less serious tone.

"No..." the girls said quietly causing Kadoh to look back because he thought he heard something. "NO!" the girls screamed causing Kadoh to be surprised.

"A World without Kadoh... I don't want to live in it!" Seril said to Kadoh as she cried tears of which Kadoh couldn't see however he could hear her scream in pain.

"Sorry... I talk about other people's lives being important but I can't give away my owns either right?" Kadoh asked, not really a question he wanted answered.

"Kadoh, we want you to live." Cardal said to Kadoh.

Seril sighed. "The reason I quitted the Team wasn't just because of Pearl, I had learned something. I'm now going to tell you something dark about the future."

-Seril had told Kadoh and Cardal about her future, refer back to the Character Info's on a previous chapter for Seril's story-

"Now... here's what I learned. My presence here in the past... is also part of Fate." Seril said causing Cardal and Kadoh's eyes to widen. "Fate is unchangeable, there's a reason why everyone happens."

"So, if you go back to the future what would happen?" Kadoh asked.

"I don't know, maybe I won't be able to solve anything and i'll just die there or go back in time again as I forget the past events that happened when I last traveled to the past." Seril answered.

"I wish we knew whether or not it would be a Good Future or Bad Future..." Kadoh said with a sad frown causing Cardal to look down sadly as well.

"I wonder why i'm the only one who has traveled back in the past though..." Seril wondered, Kadoh then remembered the Alternate Worlds some people he knew had come from.

"**Don't tell me their coming here was also part of Fate?**" Kadoh questioned.

"How do you think Fate works?" Seril asked Kadoh curiously.

"Huh, I think whatever happens is Fate. Whatever happens was going to happen. You can't change fate." Kadoh replied. "If someone tried to change who'd win the lottery that would affect time but not the overall majority of what were to happen." Kadoh thought. "Either way they would 'win' something else to lead to another similar event in their life." Kadoh answered.

"I see, you have a clever way of thinking about Time Kadoh." Seril said, Kadoh grinned and nodded his head. Though, no one could see it.

"Seril..." Seril looked at Cardal who called out her name.

"I think I should tell you about my story as well."

-Cardal had explained to Seril about how she was a Remnant to The Big Bang that had created the world, refer back to the Character Info's on a previous chapter for Cardal's story-

"Wh...at?" Seril asked as she became shocked. "If you weren't helping me in my time... does that mean you somehow died?" Seril asked causing Cardal to widen her eyes in shock as she realized the contradiction.

"There's no way that'd happen... I found a Perfect Vessel in this Timeline, how would I be destroyed?" Cardal questioned.

"Guess we took the Time concept the wrong way." Kadoh thought aloud. "Let's assume this then, Time works either way while Dimensions and Time combines together but nobody realizes since they can't truly explore space for light years."

"What do you mean?" Seril asked.

"As we're traveling light years we could actually transcend time and that will combine different dimensions together which may confuse others to make it look like different events through the Solar System. Basically there is no certain time or space, you two could've been at different places at the time so never noticed each other as you two didn't share the same dimension (space). One of you can travel while the other can't right? It's something like that."

"So I just missed her..." Seril thought as she looked to Cardal. "But, what else would you be doing during that time Cardal. If you already had a Perfect Vessel, where would you have gone?"

"Heh, maybe finding out about this is what the future Cardal did to help." Kadoh chuckled.

"You mean I learned about this info and waited for many years until I could send Seril back into the past?" Cardal asked, Kadoh nodded.

"But, maybe once she returns to her time there's already nothing she can do any longer or she can't go back, or maybe it's a repeating cycle." Kadoh thought of the many possibilities aloud.

"I shouldn't run out of power though..." Cardal thought, the group realized that there were too many possibilities and sighed as they decided to drop the topic altogether.

"At any rate, I'm sorry. Cardal, Seril."

"Us too. Sorry." Seril turned back, looking at the rock.

"I'm sorry." Cardal turned back and bowed down, almost hitting the rock but making sure she didn't.

...

"This feels kind of strange to look at a rock when talking." Seril admitted.

"My head feels dizzy." Cardal said as she placed her right hand on her forehead and her head started moving in a clockwise circle.

"Is that because of the rock or staying in the water for too long?" Kadoh asked.

"Both..." Cardal said with a tiny faint voice.

"Let's get out." The group decided, the girls got out first and went into the Inn. Kadoh following after they went back in and then changing into a men kimono with his sheath still on the left side of his waist. The two girls looked back when he came in and was startled. "Kadoh... you surprisingly know you're way through." Seril said, unsure of what she meant herself as Kadoh grinned.

"Edo Burst." Kadoh said, the group then walking into their room. Kadoh followed from behind as they turned out the lights. At the door was a small square to place shoes, after that was a higher platform leading to a big square room with two large sliding doors on both sides that were 8 yards wide and 6 yards long. The room itself was stretch out to about 12 yards on each side. By the way i'm not good with measurements but I assume that; that much space is more than enough luggage. More forward was an opened view with a wooden surface and wooden rails to protect us from falling, though we were about a meter away from surface. Seril ran outside as she gasped in amazement at the view, the snow mixing in with the cooling heat of the sun.

It was getting cold so Seril decided to walk back in and closed the big sliding doors that now covered the opened view, she was shivering. Cardal slid open one of the sliding doors on the sides, there was one long shelf dividing the small space into two. On top was futons and on the bottom was crates filled with costumes, wondering what that was doing there. We decided not to check the other sides, assuming that they would most likely be filled with things we wouldn't need. That reminded me of what Misa-chan had handed me and saying that I would need it eventually. He took out the items given to him from Misa out of his inventory as he looked at time held in both of his cupped hands catching Cardal and Seril's attention as they walked and stood in front of him.

"Let's see... AmaPan? (Sweet Bread) Ah, okay... guess she doesn't like that." the girls giggled at his comment. "Ah, Sausage Link... Banzai~" Kadoh said sarcastically causing Seril to fall to the ground on her knees as she broke and started to laugh. "Want it?" Seril waved her hands, though eventually she was forced to accept it since she laughed to his comment about the sausages. "Next... 5 ways to Become an Instant Dirty Player?" Kadoh questioned what kind of 'player' this book meant but when he looked inside he instantly closed it as his face flushed red.

"Wait, what was that?" Seril asked. "I wanted to know!" she snatches the book form Kadoh's hand however accidentally dropped the book onto the ground and causing it to flip open to a certain page...

*Blushing*

The group looked at one another to see if anyone would pick it up however they kept shaking their head with flushed faces like a red tomato. Finally, Kadoh mustered up the courage to pick up the Book. his whole face burning up as he instantly closed it the moment he had eye contact with the opened page. The group sighed with relief as they then threw it outside. Seril and Cardal then looked back to Kadoh surprised as they slowly closed the sliding doors of the open view.

"What?" Kadoh asked them.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to get it back..." Cardal said, Seril nodded.

"Any boy would want something like an H-Hon (Ecchi book)." Seril said.

"I'm not that type of person. Rather than spending my time on things like those i'd rather start writing for the rest of my life to make sure that I don't waste time. No, actually that's another of my perspectives. I'd usually just sleep back at home, I get lazy when I get back from school." Kadoh admits which really surprised Cardal and Seril because of the last fact he had mentioned in his sentence.

"You're barely lazy in this game..." Seril thought.

"I always saw you writing when you get home... then sleeping." Cardal said.

"See? Exactly, I get home then do something that I think won't waste my life and finally I go to sleep. Seriously, my math teacher pisses me off so much."

"Is math your worst subject?" Seril asked.

"No, I helped a student solve a problem but he gave me a Zero because now I gave the other student the answer. Did that stupid teacher even look at the students paper properly!? I showed him how to solve the problem, nowhere did I give him the answer! I just asked the student simple things like 5+7 and he gradually understood how to do the work!"

"... That teacher's stupid." the two girls said in unison.

"Not only that! He keeps talking about how only one student in the class has an A (Not me by the way) and he says how that student does the work but I do my work all the time and to top it off I help others yet this teacher gave me a flat out ZERO! How the freak do you do that to someone who did all his work and tried his hardest? That's like cruelty from a Tyrant to the Peasants! Reminds me of the other school year before, This global history teacher kept giving me back my completed work ungraded and said that it still needs more info even though that's basically all the info covered in the chapter we're currently learning."

"_ why are those teachers so stupid?" the girls questioned.

"I don't know, but they hurt my head an they're both last period! Even when I have a good day they ruin it and give me nightmares!"

-Real Life Aside... the group sat at a table in the middle where their foods of plates and bowls were that they ordered. Kadoh sat on one side in front of the sliding doors while the two girls sat on the other side, clapping their hands together they said

"ITADAKIMASU!" plates with delicious food and bowls with various rare soups found around the world, thankfully this was a game so we wouldn't spend around 80 days for full transportation of ingredients.

"Kadoh, you're not eating healthy. You're eating only meat..." Cardal said with a worried look.

"I don't like seafood, or vegetables."

"... You're like an animal killer you know that?"

"Not if they're already dead, it's the same as paper. There's no harm in using it if it the tree used for it is already dead now. No matter what I do the mass popularity of human society will lead towards the destruction and pollution to the global warming that has taken effect on our atmosphere already. Causing more powerful UV rays to enter the Earth thus making our magnetic field weaker however that has nothing to do with me. Rather, it depends on the usage of CO2 by humans that decided whether we live. Shall the Earth be burned to death or will the sun actually be dead first?" Kadoh said.

"We humans do not want to think of that and think we should be grateful for being able to live in this wonderful time. Does that mean we should just forget about having children since the sun will die and we don't want them to go through despair and burn to death? If you think about it we'll either burn to death unless a strong enough tornado/hurricane comes to kill us. No wonder the rise of Terrorist Attacks isn't such a contradiction to the strong will we have to the connections of Human Potential and Ability. We are, Nigen-Tachi (Human Beings). We are, UNIVERSE!" Kadoh said in a weird deep voiced accent as he pointed his chopsticks up with a sparkly background behind him.

"um, Kadoh eat?" Cardal said.

"Huh?" Kadoh questioned.

"We appreciate the great questions you've done of and the spectacular calculation but that didn't make us forget about your eating problems..." Seril said with a sinister smile causing Kadoh to move back in fear.

After A While... Kadoh was forced to eat the things he hated the most. To the girls surprise, he had a very strong gut and ate everything he didn't like quickly so that he could finally eat the things he did like.

"I don't get it, doesn't eating more make people fat? Then, shouldn't I just eat the minimum amount I desire and go burn it off?" Kadoh questioned.

"Hehe, you have a complex life Kadoh..." Seril said as she laughed fakely.

"Listen Kadoh, it's good for your body and can strengthen weak parts of your body to make them have the same strength as other body parts so you have a balanced out body and will be able to do things to a full effect." Cardal answered Kadoh scientifically causing him to sweat drop.

"Reminds of the time in gym, I always kept running on a running machine or overexerting my body so much that I was sweating which kind of freaked out everyone. I was actually a good all-round player. I managed to score my team a few."

"More importantly, can we get back to eating Kadoh?" Cardal asked, Kadoh slowly nodded his head.

"Gochisou sama deshita! (That/It was delicious! Or... Thanks for the Food! I prefer the former)" the group said in synchronization. They placed plates on plates and bowls on bowls then throwing away any extra things they had in a garbage outside so the food smell wouldn't attract bugs into the room. As one of the workers came to get the dishes they asked for cleaning tissues and wiped the table spotless.

"Okay, I think we're done with this." Kadoh said as he cleaned his sweat off

"Then, i'll go buy some refreshments. Anything someone wants in particular?"

"Something that's not water."

"Eh?" the two looked at Kadoh confused.

"The only drink I like is water." Kadoh said

"... Something's wrong with your Health System Kadoh." Seril said as she looked back to Kadoh and sighed

"Also I don't like snacks, like chocolate." Kadoh said

"Okay, that's even crazier." Cardal said.

"I've been told a few." Kadoh replied

"T-Then, any Milk products?" Kadoh looked up and smiled happily.

"I'm okay with any of those!"

"Heheh..." Seril laughed fakely and left the room.

"Cardal..."

"Yes?"

"How's life been outside without me?"

"Surprisingly its been okay." Cardal replied honestly.

"I see, then that's good." Kadoh said as he then sighed with relief.

"Kadoh-Chan!" A sudden girl's voice said sending cold chills down the back of Kadoh's spines. He slowly turned around as he started shaking as if he was cold. It was who he thought it was from the beginning, a girl 87 cm tall who entered the room with a big smile as a girl behind her was walking ito the room.

"Aegis... I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it's fun after all!" Aegis replied.

"H-Hello Kadoh-san." Misa said with a smile as she blushed nervously.

"See? Misa-chan gets it! No 'chan' in my name at all! You make me sound like that Yellow Circle that eats ghosts!"

"Ah you mean-"

*BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK; SPOILER ALERT!*

"Well, we're not going to add that in!" Aegis said which made the others fall as they slowly got back up, though Cardal and Kadoh was sitting at the table. Aegis sat next to Kadoh while Misa sat across and left of Cardal. The group kept quiet for a little while. "Huh? Where's the other girl?" Aegis looked curiously to Kadoh as she asked.

"You mean 'Seril-chan'. She's out right now getting some refreshments."

"Oh, and here I thought that the player actually got in a lovers quarrel on the first day."

"We're not lovers! And i'm only staying here for a few more hours til' I get things packed up."

"EH!? You're going to leave after this?!" the two young girls said with sad faces which made Kadoh sigh.

"Don't worry, i'm just going out during the afternoon. I'll be back by night." the two young girls smiled then turned to looked at Cardal.

"Speaking of which, you haven't introduced us yet." Misa said to Kadoh.

"Ah, right."

*Skipping Introductions...*

"Nice to meet you two." Cardal said as she bowed down to the two young girls which caused them to blush.

"N-No, the honor's ours!" the two young girls said in unison as they frantically waved their hands in front of them. Kadoh giggled, finding their nervousness kind of cute.

"Thank you very much." Cardal bowed again.

"S-Somehow your hostility's making me kind of nervous..." Aegis admitted as she softly scratched her left cheek with her left index finger.

"Ah, sorry. It's an old habit."

"N-No... it doesn't bother us..." Misa said to Cardal who nodded in response.

"Okay, I understand."

"Sorry, that you three have to share a room together on a sudden notice..." Misa apologized.

"It's alright, we managed to make up because of that." Cardal said, Misa looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't know what I would've done otherwise."

"But, why's it suddenly jam-packed now?" Kadoh questioned.

"Y'know, that's a good question." Aegis said, she then looked to Misa because she didn't know the answer herself.

"It must've been because of the heavy rain outside and the mud that has been getting on their clothes." Misa explained. "The rain did stop but the customers aren't leaving yet." Misa said.

"Goes to show you how much an Onsen is appreciated in this type of game, especially when Death goes to show." Kadoh said, causing the girls to look at him strangely. "...What?"

"That surprisingly fitted." Cardal said, the other girls nodding.

"Anyways, your friend is taking kind of long. I mean, Seril-chan is." Aegis looked at the door with a worried expression.

"She's out to get our refreshments so..." Kadoh said slowly.

"S-Still ! Isn't she taking kind of long!?" Aegis asked as she tried to avoid the topic. "W-What do you think Onii-chan?" she asked with a low and shy voice.

"Hmm... you have a good point." What was taking her I wonder?

-Elsewhere, Seril was walking back to the to the room cheerfully with a plastic bag of drinks in her right hand until someone stood in front of her and engaged in a conversation-

"What?"

"In the near future, Kadoh will die eventually."

"No way..." Seril said with shock, in front of Seril was a Black-Cloaked figure.

"Time can be changed, but fate is interchangeable. In this world, Kadoh will die." the black-cloaked figure told her which caused her eyes to widen. The figure turned back and started walking away.

"Wait." the figure stopped walking. "You said you told every girl Kadoh knows about this right? Why are you telling us?"

The figure turned their head half-way with a sad smile. "I told you how this Kadoh was the strongest link right? I wanted to see if miracles really do happen..."

"How will he die?"

"I told everyone tis already, time can be changed but not fate."

"Are you..." Before Seril could answer her own question the figure turned into brown dust in the air and had disappeared along with the dust.

-Later in the room the three sat at the table as they drank from their canned drinks, Seril and Cardal had told Kadoh about their encounter with the cloaked figure-

"Eh? Seril, you think that person came from farther in the future than you!?" Kadoh asked, Seril nodded.

"But how?" Cardal questioned. "If you're the only existence left in the world..." Kadoh leaned back a little with his two hands behind the back of his head as he looked in the direction of the doorway.

"Parallel worlds huh... so Alternate Universes?"

"Yes. Seril said as she nodded to Kadoh's question.

"Do you have any idea of who it might've been from this world?" Kadoh asked, Seril shook her head.

"I thought I had a clear image... but when I think about it there's no way that's possible. They had a scratchy voice, it sounded like they were suffering..." at different times the group had looked down sadly. " But they were really young."

"How could you tell?" Kadoh asked.

"I saw a part of their face, it looked really soft but had a rough surface. Somewhere around her teens."

"So it's a girl." Kadoh said as Seril nodded, the two girls cried silently. The girls looked up startled as Kadoh punched the table with his right fist and had an angry/serious expression on his face.

"No girl should have to go through that much pain! Especially when they're so young!"

"Kadoh..." Cardal looked up to Kadoh with a worried expression, she had known the pain he had went through during his whole life. He had almost lost his mom and dad when they had decided to divorce.

-A little of Kadoh's background story-

When he was still a child he didn't understand much like other children, his dad would use to hurt him and his bigger brother a lot. The dad expected a lot from kids and expected them to be smart from the get-go. The mother on the other hand would cheat with other males but would get her money taken away so the other side didn't 'actually' like her. The two parents normally got in a fight and Kadoh would normally cry every day because of the sad events that had happened to him. He didn't want to see his parents break up but he also wanted to knock sense into his dad. Thankfully, the two parents stayed together however the dad has abandoned helping the children because they don't like him. What could the stupid dad expect? They were still kids, how would they know the right or wrong between loving more or less? So obviously the dad was always a douche, the mom on the other hand learned from her mistakes of cheating and trying to abandon the kids alone in a country to take care of themselves (Yes, the mom left them with other adults). The dad did come to bring them back to New York and the Mom had come back to take care of the kids after learning her mistake. However, the dad no longer cares for his kids as much and the mom takes care of them.

-End of a little of Kadoh's background story-

The two looked down at Kadoh's left hand that was resting at his side as his right fist was still on the table, when they noticed his left hand shaking they started to have a sad expression on their faces.

"Kadoh..." the two girls said in unison, worried.

"I'm afraid of dying... if I could i'd make everybody immortal! Every good soul and even the bad if they'd learned how to be good!"

"Kadoh!" Seril stood up as she looked down at Kadoh, her shadow covering Kadoh as he looked up. "Are you really just going to just accept your Fate!?"

"Of course I am." he said as he looked down sadly. "I don't believe in fate... it's just like some beliefs. A world can't be peaceful with war but war is sometimes necessary, therefore we cannot truly live in a peaceful world. My fate is a necessary part like war, there's no ideal world in Fate and me dying just proves that Miracles don't happen."

"Kadoh! You can't! I don't want you to die! We can't live without you!" Kadoh looked to the side, Seril's eyes then filling with water.

"It's inevitable." Seril looked to the side as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't cry..." Kadoh wiped the tears off her cheeks, Seril looked at him startled. "For now, let's just find a way to live okay?" Seril nodded. The two girls wanted to support him, even if he was eventually going to die. Somehow the girls knew, no matter what they thought it wouldn't change a thing. It did cause to question as to what will cause Kadoh to die.

"**Kadoh, you've made up with them already right? You don't want to waste a day didn't you? In that case you should hurry up and tell them the situation then ask for their help!**" Klau complained, having not actually been able to use her 'Gimmick Device' for a while after the start. Actually she rarely used it, Never mind.

"U-Umm... listen you two." the girls looked at Kadoh curiously. "Actually, I have something to tell you two."

-Kadoh had explained the story to the two about how he was planning on making up with everyone today-

"Eh!? You plan to conquer NINE Girls today!? If Klau was helping you and you already conquered us two that means..."

"It's nothing like that!" Kadoh said, interrupting Seril's thought process.

"But Onii-chan!" Seril complained.

"No excuses Misaya-chan."

"Heheh..." Seril stuck her tongue out with closed eyes; Kadoh smiled with relief and patted Seril's head as she started giggling.

"Boo... No fair." Cardal complained. Eventually Kadoh patted both of their heads simultaneously. Kadoh resting his arms down when he finally got tired.

"Hehe, guess that was tiring." Seril stuck out her tongue in an apologetic way with a smile and her eyes closed.

"Kadoh." Kadoh looked up, Cardal looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "**... I want to protect him, No Matter What. If I could go against Fate, i'd destroy the logic that fate stands against the world.**"

"Cardal? Did you need something?" Kadoh asked, bringing Cardal back into reality.

"N-No..." Cardal had looked down and continued thinking about how to save Kadoh, she tears up inside with frustration as she no longer knew what to do anymore. The future was way out of her reach.

"So, who do you plan on conquering next?" Seril asked.

"I told you i'm not kissing anyone!"

"Aww...!" Seril said in depression.

"If possible, i'd like to make up with Celia after this..."

"Heh... so you're going with the Original Team Starblaze first?" Seril asked. "Not that I mind Onii-chan, but isn't that going to be tougher? It's better to make up the bonds you've destroyed recently..."

"I'm doing the old ones first so that our bond doesn't rust up, plus the greater the adversary the greater an ally that person will become."

"Wow Kadoh, you say some of the corniest things at time." Seril admitted.

"Well thanks for the insult..." Kadoh sighed. After it got bright outside and the mud had mostly disappear with the ground dry because of the sun Kadoh now walked outside. Klau met the other two girls in the room of the Inn they were staying at, the girls would contact Kadoh by using the small blue device and give him advice on the way. Though for Klau's he didn't need it...

"**He better give me some majority in leading this role...**" Klau mumbled in her mind.

"**Hey, I can hear that.**" Kadoh commented causing Klau to blush. She then looked down sadly after remembering that he was going to die, like Cardal she didn't want to live in a world without Kadoh and wanted to save him no matter what. She also knew however that Fate was interchangeable. Kadoh had spotted Celia in the nearly empty Town.

**Segment 4**

Quadrant II) The Virus Type, 'X-Move' Acceleration

"Celia-" before Kadoh could finish his sentence she started running away the opposite direction. "Wait! I just want to talk with you!"

"Why do you think i'm running away!?" Celia asked back from Kadoh's statement as he was chasing her.

"I don't want to hurt you! You've taken great care of me!"

"But i've also made you feel great suffering and despair!"

"Eh? What do you mean?!" Kadoh asked with a loud voice so it could reach Celia's ears. She turned away, tears flowed down her face.

"You don't understand..." Kadoh suddenly stopped when she disappeared in front of him.

"Of course I wouldn't understand..." Kadoh looked down sadly, "If nobody explained it to me..." he whispered.

"**So, how'd it go?**" Klau asked on the other side as Kadoh turned around and walked back as he was kicking the ground furiously.

"**You'd know even if you didn't ask.**" Kadoh replied causing Klau to sigh.

"**Fission Mailed huh?**"

"**You mean Mission Failed.**"

"**I know you idiot.**" Klau replied. "**Anyways come back, we'll RE-Strategize here.**"

Kadoh sighed, not really answering to what Klau said last because he felt too lazy to reply. He walked around the town and decided to enter a clothing store, when he opened the door his face flushed red. Two nude girls half-dressed turned to look at Kadoh as their faces flushed as red as a tomato. Kadoh quickly reacted, he apologized before closing the door then rolled to the side of the staircase that led up to the store as he leaned on the brick wall.

"No!" the girls screamed, the female manager walked out of the workers room and ran to the two nude girls as they were now covering their selves.

"What's wrong?" she asked the girls.

"Hentai! Ecchi!"

"uh? Deja vu..." after a while Kadoh got in, the two girls shot glares at him. The one at the cashier had long white hair while the other girl carried a pile of clothes near a circular shaped dressing room closed by a red curtain and she had shorter hair. "Need some help?"

"No." the girls shot him down.

"Sorry Celia, Shiroyuki. I didn't mean to do that, but your pink and white-" the two girls jumped towards him and covered his mouth as their faces flushed red.

"W-We got it!" Celia replied nervously, they sighed and putted their hands down when Kadoh nodded. They turned around and slowly walked away.

"Those were cute on you two..." Kadoh scratched his left cheek nervously with his left index finger. The two girls faces flushed red as they then smiled.

"Thank you." the two girls thanked Kadoh which caused him to blush as they were walking away.

"Why are you two working here anyways?" Kadoh asked after a long time which caused the girls to stop and drop the clothes in their hand from surprise. "Hm?"

"Obviously it was to avoid you!" the two said in unison.

"Oh... sorry." Kadoh apologized, the girls blushed as they looked down and continued what they were doing.

"U-Umm... Kadoh." Shiroyuki said, the first to try to make a conversation within the group. "Thanks." Celia was hanging clothes as she kept glancing nervously at the two.

"For what?"

"Um, you know..." she blushed even more. "For not being a pervert and for keeping it a Secret." Kadoh blushed as he felt more embarrassed, he nodded as he smiled to Shiroyuki who smiled back in return. Celia was rubbing her thumbs into a t-shirt and was starting to get jealous.

"Kadoh." Kadoh looked up at Celia with surprise, she kept moving her eyes left and right nervously. "T-Thank you..." Kadoh mouth opened as he was startled, he smiled happily as Celia watched him nodding. Her expression then turned into a very cheerful one as she started giggling. Kadoh found that cute.

"K-Kadoh..." the two girls said, they looked each other as they blushed then they looked back to Kadoh. "Sorry." Kadoh smiled and shook his head.

"No, i've realized. All this time i've been stupid, i've been focusing on only Pearl that I haven't realized... that i've properly formed other friends along the way and that I should also have strong bonds with them. I don't mind, rather I should be the one apologizing to everyone. Sorry." the girls looked at Kadoh with surprised expression that then turned into sad ones with tears as they covered their mouths and cried with happiness.

"Thank goodness, you understand..." Shiroyuki said as she wiped a tear off her left eye but there was no similar reply from Celia which caused Kadoh to still look at her worried.

"This is bad!" the manager slammed the Worker Door open and looked in a panicked state.

"Pass me the chills, Bedtime later." Kadoh commented on her rash actions. "What the lord happened?" he asked, she merely looked down in frustration as she shook her head.

"A kid is... she out cold on the ground..." the group's eyes widened as the three ran past the Manager and out in the back alleyway, there they spotted a young girl with a purple jacket on. Celia knelt on her left knee as she bended her right knee up and rested the girl she picked up on her right knee. Celia then blushed.

"What's wrong Celia?" Kadoh asked.

"She's... wearing nothing underneath." Shiroyuki's face then turned red as she pushed Kadoh back inside the store and closed the door. She sighed with relief as she then looked down at the girl sadly.

"What could she have been doing all by herself...?" Celia closed her eyes as she shook here head, she then opened them and looked at Shiroyuki seriously.

"For now, let's take her inside." Shiroyuki nodded seriously. The two went inside and blushing wenyt they remembered that the girl wasn't wearing anything inside so they quickly went in the Dressing Room without greeting or telling Kadoh anything which kind of pissed him off. While inside the Dressing Room the two had notified the Manager and Kadoh that the girl had woken up which lit a smile across their faces. They opened the curtain completely, the girl now in a one piece with decorative designs of butterflies. It was now easier to see her face, she was around the size of Aegis/Misa with long purple hair reaching just past her thighs and blue eyes. She looked at Kadoh intensely for a long time before looking around curiously at the place she was in.

"We asked her but she doesn't seem to have any memories of before this incident." Shiroyuki told the Manager and Kadoh which caused them to frown sadly.

"For now let's get her used to this world, she won't be able to survive this War Game without the right equipment or mindset." Kadoh said.

"That's fine but... War Game?" Celia questioned.

"Is that not what this is?" Kadoh asked.

"Hmm... well, I don't know anymore." Celia started walking away with Shiroyuki and the Girl into the Workers Room.

"Well, I have to go get something so take care of the shop while i'm gone." eh manager left before Kadoh could say anything which caused him to sigh.

"Oh sure, what a GREAT manager..." Kadoh looked to the Worker Room curiously as the door slowly opened outwards. The group of girls now walking out, Shiroyuki nodded her head to Kadoh to signify that the girl now knew about the world that she currently resided in and what to do. Kadoh walked up to the girl who then looked up curiously at Kadoh, he bended on his knees and patted her head with his right hand. "Yo, have a name?"

The girl looked down at him with wide curious-like eyes. Kadoh sighed, thinking that she wouldn't answer but her lips began to move slightly. "Rea. (Ray-Uh)" Kadoh then smiled as he rubbed her head gently.

"Good Girl!" Rea giggled, the two girls looked at each other with a smile of relief as they then looked back to the girl who was chuckling.

-Later. Kadoh, Celia, and Shiroyuki decided to find anyone who may have been related to Rea. The group of four walked in town with Shiroyuki holding Rea's left hand with her right. The three calling out for anyone who may have known Rea. The group then sat at a bench and sighed-

"No one..." Shiroyuki said.

"Was related to Rea." Celia said, finishing Shiroyuki's sentence.

"How is that possible...?" Kadoh questioned, Celia looked to the left noticing that Rea who was sitting next to Kadoh stared intensely at him. Celia's eyes widened as she noticed Rea's eye glowing a light-purple color and as if it had moved in a circular rotation in a few seconds.

"Could it be...?" Rea then looked up curiously at Celia; suddenly Rea's eyes began to lose color as she started to fall back. Kadoh noticed and quickly caught her with both of his arm under her as Rea's eyes started to close. Celia stood up as she turned to look at the girl.

"Kadoh, get rid of her right now!"

"Huh? What do you mean!?" Kadoh asked.

"She's not human!"

"Huh? How is she not!?" Kadoh questioned, Cardal's eyes widened as she slowly grabbed her shirt near the chest area.

"You don't understand..." Cardal ran away causing Kadoh to be confused and also feel slightly mad but he didn't want to hate Celia.

"She noticed..." Rea slowly opened her eyes surprising the two.

"Rea!" Shiroyuki shouted.

"Kadoh... can you help me?" Rea turned to look at Kadoh.

"With what?"

"Helping Celia." Rea replied. Kadoh thought for a while looking to his sides before nodding and agreeing to help Rea with whatever she was going to do.

-After they discussed the plan the group had decided to start it. Shiroyuki and Rea entered the store. Celia looked back as her eyes widened from the sight of seeing Rea, her right leg moved back. Rea dashed to her moving upwards as Celia moved her head back and the two having eye contact before Rea pushed her with both hands into the closed Dressing Room. There, a figure grabbed her shoulders. she look back, startled-

"Kadoh!?" Celia said with surprise.

"Celia, I think it's about time you tell me the truth. Why are you causing me to suffer or fall into despair? I haven't seen you done anything bad to me and why did you tell me back there to eradicate Rea?"

"I ca-"

"I NEED TO KNOW!" Kadoh replied, causing Celia to widen her eyes in surprise. She looked down to the side sadly.

"Alright, I don't have a choice."

*Celia had explained to Kadoh about the disease 'X-Move' and as well as her past that relates to Rea in this, refer back to the Character Info's on a previous chapter for Celia's story*

"Wh...at?"

"Yes, Pearl, Rea. They're both just clones. Pearl's died a long time ago when she was kidnapped by Terrorists and Rea was just another lab experiment created because of my studying's..."

"No way..."

"I'M TERRIBLE RIGHT!? I caused so much suffering... especially you Kadoh. Everything has been ruined seen Pearl has disappeared from your life and now you learn that she isn't even the Real her..."

"That's not true! You've-" suddenly the two's eyes widened when they heard the shot of a gun, a hole piercing through the curtain and a laser hitting the wall behind Kadoh. The two quickly opened the curtain and turned back as their eyes widened, Rea slowly dropped down to the ground. "Rea!" Kadoh ran to her and helped her up, he shouted her name but there was no reply. Celia looked down clenching her fists which scared the terrorist that were in that, about seven people.

"Who did this...?" There was no reply. "I ASKED WHO DID THIS!?1?!" She screamed as loud as she could, the terrorists tried to run away." Celia jumped to two of them smashing their head together and causing them to hit the ground in a pool of blood; she then stabbed another person through the gut bare-handedly with her left hand as she then glanced over to the other terrorists. She jumped up and kicked one in the head breaking that person skull as she stabbed a sword into another person's head who was at her right. Next Celia kicked a terrorist through his chest and her left leg piercing through another chest of a Terrorist.

"No..." Shiroyuki covered her mouth and looked down as if she was about to puke. She grabbed her stomach. "Please stop Celia..."

"CELIA!" Kadoh's call to her restored Celia's feelings; she looked to Kadoh and then sadly on the ground to Rea who Kadoh was holding in his arms.

"See? I told you, i'm a demon." Celia ran out of the entrance and disappeared within the wind. Kadoh then cried, he stopped when Rea touched his left cheek and he then smiled.

"Rea!" Shiroyuki walked over with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't think i'll be able to stay for long..."

"Huh? What are you saying!?" Kadoh asked.

"Take care of Onee-chan for me." Rea then turned into multiple polygons causing Kadoh and Shiroyuki to feel terror again.

*Flashback*

"I've properly formed other friends along the way and that I should also have strong bonds with them."

*End of Flashback*

"That's right, my hate shouldn't be going towards Celia... she's not at fault, she just doesn't understand what she's doing. It's the people that have continued her experiment for wrongdoings that are dirtying this world!" Kadoh said as he calmed down, standing up slowly and saying with a non-angry tone that he didn't have a few minutes ago. Shiroyuki calmed herself down as well and stopped crying.

"So, what should we do?" Shiroyuki asked Kadoh.

"Isn't that obvious? We're going to win it back, our bonds." Shiroyuki smiled with a relieved expression.

"Heheh, you make it sound like we're going into a Hard-Level War."

"Isn't that basically what it is?" Kadoh asked with a smirk on his face." the two walked out now with epic poses (Not Really)." "So, any idea where she is?" Shiroyuki dropped to the floor, slowly getting back up.

"U-Uhh... Good Question." Kadoh then fell to the floor and got up.

"Whatever." Shiroyuki looked startled as Kadoh put his right hand up. "Let's find her together." Shiroyuki smiled as she shook Kadoh's hand.

"Kadoh..."

"Yes?"

"It's been nice knowing you."

"I'm not going to die!"

"Oh, and here I thought..."

"Hehe, enough with the sad joke please..." Shiroyuki nodded.

"I understand. then, lets hurry and find Celia." Kadoh smiled and nodded.

The two looked around the town with no clue of where Celia would go.

"Kadoh, I found her." Shiroyuki said, messaging Kadoh. Kadoh met up with Shiroyuki at the fountain in the middle of the Town.

"So, where is she?" Kadoh asked Shiroyuki. she stood up with a smile causing Kadoh to be confused.

"She's over there." Shiroyuki pointed to a Girl's Store.

"Ah, no wonder I couldn't find her..." Shiroyuki giggled as Kadoh sulked.

"What do you expect?" Shiroyuki asked Kadoh, he just shrugged his shoulders in response and was looking around. "What are you looking for Kadoh?"

"N-Nothing, my sheath doesn't scare anyone right?" Kadoh asked Shiroyuki who shook her head slowly, confused.

"What's the plan?" she asked Kadoh.

"Let's see, I don't want to force her as much either. Try talking it out with her for now and tell me how it goes." Kadoh said, Shiroyuki nodded as she walked in. It was taking a long time so Kadoh decided to sit at a bench near the Fountain and waited for about...

...

About...

"It's Taking Forever!"

...Forever?

Kadoh barged in and literally almost caused the door to break as the two girls looked at Kadoh. Celia used this chance while Shiroyuki was distracted and got away. Shiroyuki looked back and sucked her teeth when Celia was no longer there.

"Kadoh, Bad Timing!"

"S-Sorry... you were taking too long!"

"I had to tell everyone the situation so that she wouldn't use the help of others to get away from me!" Shiroyuki explained.

"Oh... sorry."

"It's alright, i've managed to place a tracer on her beforehand."

"Wait, when?" I asked her.

"That's not important right now... come on, follow me!" I nodded my head asked I quickly followed her outside the backdoor to the store. Seriously, today was starting to suck. I can't get anything done right at the moment. I'm causing the girls so much trouble, everyone...

Kadoh looked down sadly, Shiroyuki suddenly stopped causing Kadoh to bump into her. He looked forward to Shiroyuki. "Why'd you stop?" Kadoh asked.

"Stop it Kadoh."

"Huh?"

"Right now, you have that face that 'you're a weak person who has been relying on everyone'." Kadoh looked back down to the ground sadly.

"I guess you're right..."

"I didn't mean that, what you're thinking right now isn't true! you've helped us so many times...!" Shiroyuki grabbed Kadoh's hands with her two hands which made him startled and caused him to look to her. "Let us help you for once..." Kadoh smiled.

"Okay, got it." the two then ran forward as they looked at a map.

"You see the red blinking coordinate I place on your map? That's Celia, she's not too far near the outer rim of the Town."

"The Outer Rim? What's she doing there?" I thought aloud. "Don't tell me she's going to...!?" the two looked at each other and then looked forward as they started running in a hurried state.

"**Please... Make It!**" When we made it there me and Shiroyuki looked at the plains with our mouths open from surprise. Celia was riding on a horse with hordes of horses following behind the one she was on.

"Wow... that many?" Shiroyuki asked with a surprised voice. "She could be a very powerful Beast Tamer."

I smiled with relief. "Looks like I made it."

"EH!? She wasn't going to kill herself!?" Shiroyuki asked, shocked.

"Huh? What made you thought that?" I asked.

"I-I mean, the way you acted..."

"Huh? Oh, that. I thought that I wouldn't be able to get a great view if I was late."

"What do you mean?" Shiroyuki asked, I pointed behind me with my right thumb. She looked around wide-eyes, a lot of player from the town were now near the outside of Town and watching happily as Celia was leading the horses and taking them to the horizon. We watched from the back as the horses then returned. Celia stopped the horses near us and the players started to pet the other horses with her permission of course. Celia looked down at me sadly.

"Celia, you may have been the scientist studying in the field of cloning and your research may have created Pearl... but, I don't care." Celia eyes widened as she was looking at Kadoh. "Pearl was Pearl. She properly still had feelings. Celia shook her head.

"But, she's dead now."

"No, she's still living in my heart. That's why I won't hate you for something like that." Celia smiled with relief.

"Thank you Kadoh..." Kadoh quickly caught her as her eyes closed and she fell off the horses back that she was on.

"Celia!" Shiroyuki shouted. Kadoh opened his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"She's burning! It's not a regular burn either, her whole body is burning like fire!" Kadoh yelled causing Shiroyuki's eyes to widen in shock from what Kadoh said. Kadoh took out a heavy coat from his inventory and placed it under Celia as he picked her up. He quickly ran into the hot springs while Shiroyuki followed, Kadoh enter the room in a hurry and opened the door quickly as he then walked to a sliding door and pulled out all the futons as he threw them to the ground. Klau, Cardal, and Seril all had a 'What in the world!?" face.

"What's going!?" Klau stood up and asked Kadoh who shook his head to show that he didn't have time to speak as he placed the futons on top of one another then placing Celia on top.

"Klau, Cardal. I'd hate to ask but do you two have teleport crystals on you?" the two looked at each other. "HURRY!" Kadoh shouted, the two handed him two teleport crystals. One for the return trip. "If you want to know the story go to the snowy mountains on 'Palemburg'. Teleport, Palemburg!" and with that Kadoh had teleported away with Celia. The group followed afterwards, their eyes widened when they saw a huge red orb in the sky, Celia was in there nude. While Kadoh looked up and gritted his teeth.

"Don't tell me, this is the Once-Legendary 'X-nova'?" Seril asked causing Kadoh to look at her.

"You know what's happening?" Kadoh asked Seril.

"When the sun died down it became apparent that the cause of 'X-Move' was an effect of the increasing declension of the ozone layer and the cause of the global warming effect. Earth's magnetic field was forced to fused with another planets magnetic field that we didn't know existed and it was so close to Earth that we never noticed and considered it as part of Earth. It was Planet X, the two mergences of the magnetic fields caused many asteroid to form around the Earth and create a transparent crater that has slowly been affecting the many various populous." Seril explained. "X-nova was a human self-destruction button, by sacrificing a human life that was merged with other celestial objects that person would be able to take the X-Move with them however the chances of their body being destroyed was so great, the first X-nova was unsuccessful during time but after the sun died down the second one was unsuccessful. I heard the first x-nova was in 2022 in SAO which made it more easier for it to occur..." Seril said, Kadoh then widened his eyes.

"Then, This won't work!?" he freaked out. "Celia, STOP IT! IT WON'T WORK!" He yelled to Celia but she didn't hear him. Kadoh kneeled on the ground on both legs and punched the ground with his right fist as he clenched his teeth. "Is it impossible to avoid fate!?"

"Fa...te?" Shiroyuki questioned. "What do you mean?"

"This! It's all... It's all Fate!"

"No..." Kadoh slowly turned around to looked at Klau who was looking down, her eyes covered by a shadow as she gritted her teeth. "It's Different! Fate can be changed!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?1?!" Kadoh stood up and turned to look at Klau, to his surprise Klau grabbed the collar of Kadoh's shirt and raised him above the ground from about 1 cm.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO SAVE HER! ISN'T THAT WHAT A MIRACLE IS!?" Klau shouted, Kadoh's eyes widened.

"Fine then... I'LL SAVE HER!" Klau smiled with relief as Kadoh pushed her hand away and jumped as high as he could into the air and reached out his left hand however Celia was still high in the air. "SCORPION, Full Burst Calamity Flame!" a portal appears to the side of Kadoh as a staff comes out that enlarges as it glows in a yellow-crimsoned color, the four blades moved inwards towards the staff as it turns into a huge floating vehicle looking similar to a motorbike except more bigger. Kadoh got on the vehicle and flied towards Celia, with all his might he jumped into the orb which surprised everyone. "CELIA!" Celia opened her eyes and looked down, surprised to see Kadoh as tears fell down her cheeks.

"No, DON'T!" Kadoh grabbed Celia's left wrist and threw her to Klau who caught her. "NO!" Celia screamed as she looked to Kadoh, it looked like he was trying to escape however he stopped resisting as the orb exploded and his body was burned. After the orb disappeared he was no longer there, causing the group to become shocked. Seril and Cardal then looked down with terror.

"Why Celia... WHY DIDN"T YOU TRY TO PROTECT HIM!?" Klau then shouted to Celia as she looked away.

"I was trying to get rid of the virus 'X-Move'..." Celia replied causing Shiroyuki's eyes to widen.

"X-Move...?" Shiroyuki then grabbed her shirt near her chest area as she gripped tightly onto her shirt with her right hand that was now clenched as a fist. "My disease..." Celia then looked up to Shiroyuki with surprise.

"You had it too?" Celia asked, Shiroyuki nodded slowly with tears.

"Sorry..." Klau came back to her senses when she noticed Shiroyuki crying..

"N-No... it was my fault, i'm sorry."

"I see... the reason why i'm not in the future... is because Kadoh dies!"

"Eh?" Celia questioned. "What do you mean?"

"NO! I was trying to make him avoid this fate!" Seril screamed.

"What are you two talking about?" Shiroyuki asked.

"Kadoh was bound to die! It was his fate!" the two shouted at the three who didn't know anything.

"But, isn't that the same fate for all humans?" Klau asked causing the two girls eyes to widen as they started crying.

"That's right, fate can't be changed..." Cardal and Seril fell on their knees.

"S-Sorry..." Klau apologized.

"But, now you all know... avoiding fate is impossible..." Seril said as she slowly stood up on her bent knees.

"What do you mean?" Klau asked.

"Kadoh was supposed to die!" Seril yelled causing Klau, Shiroyuki, and Celia to widen their eyes. "Fate is unchangeable."

"I-I disagree!" Klau said to Seril.

"Then tell me, how do you stop someone from dying? By protecting them? What about those that die of old age? How will you change that fate?" Seril asked, Klau looked down sadly with no answer. "I learned from someone that came farther in the future from a different world, you can change time but you can't change fate. You can change how someone will die but it won't change the fact that they WILL Die." Klau watched wide-eyes as Shiroyuki, Celia, and Cardal started to slowly fade away into dust.

"What's going on?" Klau asked.

"The one's infected with the 'X-Move' virus is being destroyed because the 'X-nova' was unsuccessful. Since Shiroyuki was already infected with 'X-Move' and Celia was an unsuccessful 'X-nova' user she became infected with the 'X-Move' virus. Now the old gen 'X-Move' users will disappear and spread their virus to the new gen. Klau's eyes widened in terror.

"N-No..." she fell down to the ground on her two knees as her hands covered her the left and right side of her face. She looked up as Seril slowly started to fade.

"Cardal disappears because she has no perfect candidate to hold her power and now i'll be gone... I guess i've either served my purpose or haven't. Who knows? I may be dead by the time I go back to my time."

"No!" Klau tried to hug Seril's legs but her arms went through, she looked up in tears as Seril turned into polygons. Klau screamed in sorrow. "Why...? Why is this all happening?" Klau fell down into the snow and started crying with her right arm up and her left arm rested down on the ground. Slowly... the sun radiated around her body an oval of light shining around her body. Her eyes slowly started to lose light as a figure walked up to her, she didn't even bother to look up.

"Don't give up, you have to live. for my sake too. No..." the figure shook their head as they bended their right knee and then bent their left knee a little bit lower as they picked up Klau's chin. "For Kadoh's sake." As if instantly, Klau had regained her eye's color and the figure had walked away. Klau's head then turned to look toward the figure who was now walking away.

"You're... Thank you."

**Segment 4**

Quadrant III) Onee-chan ni Au, Being a Responsibility

"I'm sorry Shizuka, Asuna." Asuna and Shizuka smiled warmly to Kadoh who was in front of him, they had accepted his apology because they knew he didn't mean harm and they didn't want to keep this distance around them. The group was walking around in the Town and helping various people, they were currently with a young girl who was looking for a pendant she had lost while she was playing with her friends yesterday around Town. "So, do you remember where you might've dropped it?" Kadoh asked. The girl nodded with a sad looked on her face. "Hey cheer up, we'll help you find your friends." the girl smiled and turned to look at Kadoh who was holding her left hand in his right hand.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" the girl thanked him. Asuna and Shizuka smiled to each other as they then looked back forward.

"You know how to take care of children well." Asuna complimented Kadoh who just blushed nervously with no real reply to Asuna.

"We already looked in the Inner Area..." Shizuka thought aloud as she was looking around every nook for the pendant but to no success.

"Then they were near the outside of Town, what were they doing there?" Kadoh asked, his serious expression then turned into a startled one as the girl tugged onto the right sleeve of Kadoh's jacket with her right hand. She looked up worried to Kadoh who smiled in return. "Don't worry, we're not mad. We're going to help you find your pendant, I promise." the girl smiled as she stopped tugging onto Kadoh's jacket sleeve and looked forward with a huge smile. "So uhh..." Kadoh paused.

"My name's Prioru! (Pre-Or-Woo)" the girl looked to Kadoh as she said cheerfully, Kadoh smiled as the girl then looked forward again with a slight blush.

"That's a cool name." Kadoh admitted.

"Hehe! My dad came up with, it means 'Breaking the Cage' from where he came from." Prioru answered.

"Wow, that makes it more grand. You should be grateful!"

"Yup!" Prioru nodded happily. Asuna and Shizuka started laughing causing Kadoh to blush.

"W-What?" he asked nervously.

"N-Nothing..." Asuna said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"You were surprisingly acting so maturely, it's different." Shizuka said to Kadoh who then opened his mouth with an 'oh' sound.

"How am I normally?" Kadoh asked.

"I guess more passive..." Asuna responded.

"Ah..." Kadoh said, as if he understood everything. "Oh right, Prioru-chan..." Prioru looked up curiously to Kadoh. "How did the pendant look like?"

"Umm... it looked like a purple or black cross with a small red diamond on it. it was about two centimeters long and a centimeter wide." Prioru replied, Kadoh nodded in response as Prioru then looked forward again. The group finally reached the other side of town, though I said finally it wasn't really that long but it was a long walk if you didn't walk in a while... which Kadoh didn't so he was tired as crazy. "Want some?" Prioru offered Kadoh a crepe in her two hands, he looked at it as he was sweating with his hands on his knees but he shook his head.

"N-No... I think i'll just cool down." Prioru nodded with a worried look as she sat on a bench by herself and ate the crepe. Kadoh told everyone that he was going to go take a shower in one of the outside rooms they had near the beach for like inside showers. He took a quick shower and after his body dried he placed on some new clothes. As he walked out the group looked at his with mouths opened from surprise.

"Wow, it fits." Shizuka comments. Kadoh wore a black tuxedo with silver silk pants.

"Omatase da na?" he said in a western kind of voice.

"WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO BE!?"

"Hm, guess that didn't work..." Kadoh mumbled to himself, The group kept searching around the part of the Town they were in but had no luck of finding the pendant. "Sorry Prioru, I can't find it..." Prioru looked down sadly before smiling to Kadoh.

"I'm fine!" Kadoh smiled back to her.

"Just to make sure, do you remember playing here?" Kadoh asked Prioru, she shook her head sadly. "There's a huge chance that somebody else could've picked it up or the durability on the item disappeared."

"No... my pendant doesn't have durability, I've always had it with me since the start of the game. It's an important memento." Prioru said to Kadoh who nodded his head.

"For now head back with these Onee-chan tachi (Older Sisters), it's getting dark so they'll take you home." Kadoh told Prioru as she nodded.

"What about you Onii-chan?"

"I'll find that pendant for you, I promise. So go with them." Prioru smiled and walked away, the three waving back to Kadoh. After they were gone he turned around and looked for the pendant in a few alleyways.

"**There's no way a pendant can just disappear and we've also searched every single spot she mentioned that her group went to. Then did she lose it another day? No, it sounds too precious for her to lose it a day and to forget all about it, then did it fall in a manhole? Probably not, the chances of that are too little and unless it's open by a player there's unlikely a chance for an item to fall in. So she probably went to a place that she doesn't recognize because it was night so her group got lost or something... but if the pendant was to drop wouldn't it have made a sound? Unless there was something there to disturb them... I get it now!**"

-Scene transition, in an Inn near the entrance Prioru looked curiously to Kadoh who was in front of her and was panting heavily with his hands on his knees-

"Found... it..." Kadoh held up the pendant in his left hand and the girl smiled as she grabbed the pendant.

"Thank you Onii-chan!" she held the pendant to her chest as she cried tears of happiness.

"But how did you find it so quickly?" Asuna asked.

"I always do that when I actually put thought into something. I was wondering why we couldn't find the pendant no matter what, and if she dropped the pendant how would she not have noticed from the beginning? Then there had to be some sound blocking their senses and causing her to have dropped it. And it occurred to me there, if it was an outer area that the pendant had dropped in then they wouldn't hear it dropping. Especially if it was dropped in the grass."

"Eh? But Prioru-chan said her group didn't travel outside..."

"They didn't, but they were near the outside. I'm assuming that your group was traveling in the dark with no sense of direction right?" Kadoh asked, Prioru nodded.

"It was very dark, but we heard the sounds of monsters so we walked quietly." she replied.

"And your team was leaning on the wall when walking silently right?" Kadoh asked, Prioru nodded again. "They were at the very outer edge of the town but squeezed in the town by leaning on the walls when walking, that's how they weren't in the outer area. They were probably doing this to avoid a fight since they couldn't see very well in the dark either." Kadoh turned to look at Prioru who nodded to confirm his thought.

"I see, so eventually the pendant slipped out of her pocket... she wouldn't notice if it was dark, fell out into an outer area, and if her group was squeezing into the inside area." Asuna said, looking to Kadoh who nodded.

"Why was your group near the buildings at the outside anyways?" Kadoh asked.

"Well... we were thinking of looking for four-leaf clovers but it got dark by the time we decided to this this and we were already near the outside area so we kind of got lost..." Kadoh smiled and rubbed Prioru's hair gently.

"Geez, kids nowadays causing so much trouble... don't stay out so late at night next time okay?" Prioru smiled and nodded her head. "Good girl." Asuna and Shizuka looked forward to Kadoh with smiles on their faces. The three waved by to Prioru as she entered a room in the inn that she was staying at, the group then walked outside.

"You could make a good detective." Asuna said to Kadoh.

"Not really..." he sighed.

"Tired?" Shizuka asked Kadoh, he nodded to her question.

"Guess I am... not really tired but exhausted." Kadoh said as he looked back to Shizuka who nodded. "Let's go back to the inn at the Hot Springs." the girls looked at Kadoh curiously.

"Oh right, you two don't know. Follow me then." As the group was walking to the other inn, Kadoh had been explaining to them about the Hot Springs and what not to explain. As they arrived they pushed Kadoh in, Misa and Aegis watched startled as he fell to the ground. the girls then walked in as they started laughing.

"Good to see you again Misa-chan. You're Aegis right? Nice to meet you." Shizuka said as she looked over to the two who were behind a counter.

"Nice to meet both of you. I'm Asuna."

"A-Asuna-san..." Misa looked down nervously with her hands together.

"Yes?" Asuna asked with a smile on her face.

"N-No, I just felt like calling out your name…"

"Ah, I know. Hehe, I get that feeling too sometimes!" Asuna replied and the girls laughed, Kadoh felt somewhat lonely but smiled anyways.

"By the way Kadoh…" Shizuka said as she looked to Kadoh.

"Huh?" Kadoh questioned.

"Wouldn't there be one person without a futon? You said there were only seven and all the extras ones burned so…"

Klau, Seril, Cardal, Shiroyuki, Celia, Shizuka and Asuna. That was seven people excluding Kadoh, he sighed. "Guess I'm smutted down again, I'll sleep on the floor and get some floor marks. Umm…. What were they actually called again?" Shizuka and Asuna looked to Kadoh sadly.

"Sorry…" they apologized.

What are you two apologizing for?" Kadoh asked.

"Well…" isn't everyone always asking you for favors?" Shizuka asked.

"Isn't that troublesome? Asuna asked afterwards, all four girls now looked at him worried some.

"Well, yeah. It's troublesome, but I like to help everyone around me." The girls smiled at Kadoh when he smiled at their direction.

"Thank you, Kadoh." They said all together causing Kadoh to blush.

"L-Let's go to our room already." Kadoh said nervously as he turned into a hall and started walking forward, the girls looked at him curiously before giggling.

Kadoh, Klau, Seril, Cardal, Celia, Shiroyuki, Asuna, Shizuka, Aegis, and Misa were all sat down at the dining table now filled with various dishes of various types of food.

"Itadakimasu!" the group said in unison, they then began eating the food. Shizuka looked down sadly at her food.

"I sure wish Odoru was here…." Shizuka said sadly, Kadoh then looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"**I still haven't gotten to her and Anaya yet… I hope the two are alright right now. If anything bad were to happen to them I'd…**"

"Kadoh!" the voice of the girls brought him out of his thoughts, he looked around with a startled expression.

"We were calling out to you but you wouldn't answer." Aegis said.

"Is something wrong?" Misa asked as the girls looked at him worried.

"N-No… it's nothing, it couldn't be." The group then ate and were restored with a happy feeling as it now got lively around the table.

"Hmm... the chicken taste is kind of plain..." Klau said with teary eyes as she stared at the chicken. "**Well, now I know what I got to do...**" the girls Cardal, Seril, Shiroyuki and Celia heard what she had thought of in her head and started giggling. Klau opened her eyes and looking up when she had realized that some of them could hear her. She looked right to Kadoh who merely sighed which just caused her to become even more embarrassed as she grabbed a far-away pillow and stuffed it into her face as she hugged it with both hands. "**That was extremely embarrassing!**"

"Don't worry Klau." Kadoh said causing Klau to look up curiously.

"Eh?"

"We were thinking the same thing. The chicken's too plain." Shizuka said, Klau then smiled.

"It's hard to find rare quality food in this game..." Misa said sadly.

"N-No, we're not mad or anything Misa-chan." Kadoh said.

"I know, I'm just sorry... I know the food doesn't taste good."

"That's not true." Kadoh replied.

"You don't have to lie Kadoh-san!"

"He's not lying!" the other girls said in unison startling Misa.

"I know that you made it for us, that enough makes s able to like the food. I never said I didn't like the food did I?" Kadoh asked as he patted Misa's head.

"Sorry..." she apologized then looked up at Kadoh with a smile on her face.

"Now that's the face to make, so let's get back to eating!" Kadoh said as he looked down at the food with starry eyes, he blushed as his stomach growled. "I mean... we don't want the food to get cold..." the girls laughed before they all went back to eating.

"Ah, actually I think I might have something to make the Chicken taste better..." Klau leaned near the table to a big plate with chicken on it. She moved her right index finger in then suddenly moving it out as a screen appeared in front of the Chicken, Kadoh was reading the name of an item she was using on the chicken.

"The Forbidden Fruit...?" Klau sat back down then turned left to look at Kadoh. "Don't worry, it's not dangerous."

"Sure doesn't sound like that!" Kadoh replied instantly, he sighed as he took a piece of chicken off the plate and placed it into his own bowl. He was eating his chicken with rice that had some seasoning sauce mixed in. He took a bite of the rice and then moved on to the chicken, his eyes widened as the chicken only touched his lips and he could see the chicken glow with a bright gold color. "Holy... COW LA MOLY!" he took a bite and in an instant he dug up the rest of his food in a matter of nearly 5 seconds. The other girls (excluding Klau) looked at Kadoh with amazement and Klau looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Like it?" Klau asked with an innocent girls voice, Kadoh nodded a bunch of times.

"What did you put in here?" he asked her.

"It was a certain something that made the chicken more tastier, uhh... something like seasoning?" Klau wondered herself as she opened a screen and began to read the description for the item 'The Forbidden Fruit'. "Apparently it's a rare item that will enhance the quality of food by +15." Klau said.

"Well this is definitely way pass +15, matter of fact i'm willing enough to give to a whopping over 9,000." Kadoh replied. The group finished eating and saved the best for last which was now the chicken obviously if you couldn't tell from Kadoh's reaction. The group then entered the open bath, remember that all the other bathing spots were full so the group was in the water with Kadoh but they didn't really care as much. Rather, he was on the other side of the rock. Klau was still reading about 'The Forbidden Fruit"

"Hmm... it seems to be like some kind of unique skill. I wonder why would I have it?"

"The game must've predicted that you're a great cook." Aegis said with a huge grin that cause Klau to blush nervously.

"I-I'm not so sure..." Klau looked down deep into thought.

"I guess I still feel hungry..." Kadoh mumbled to himself with only a certain few hearing. "I know! Klau, why don't you try to make some desserts?"

"Eh, me?"

"That's a start!"

"But..."

"That sounds good, let's make some." Shiroyuki said, she was good with baking. Klau nodded silently. The girls left one by one as Kadoh waited for all of them to get out, when it sounded like they were all gone he slowly moved to the other side of the rock when suddenly...

"Kadoh." the voice of two girls caused him to jump back as he fell in the water. The two girls watched with sweat drops as his legs was flapping up, eventually he got up but starting breathing heavily as he grasped for air. His eyes widened when he looked at who the two girls were, Asuna and Shizuka.

"Wait, what are you two still doing here?" Kadoh asked. The two girls looked at each other and nodded before looking back to Kadoh.

"We wanted to apologize..." Shizuka said.

"huh? For what?"

"We haven't apologized to you yet... for suddenly snapping." Asuna replied. Kadoh had remembered of the times when he was forced to leave.

*Flashback*

"Kadoh, sorry but I can't be in a Team."

"Why Asuna!?"

"Because... just trying to work together is torture."

*Another flashback*

Shizuka looked up as she glared at Kadoh with tears coming out of her eyes but Kadoh didn't realize. Shizuka slowly walked up to Kadoh and slapped him on his left cheek with the back of her right hand.

"Shizuka?" he asked.

"Go home."

"But..."

"GO HOME!" Shizuka screamed.

*End of flashback*

"No, that was my fault. I should've paid more attention to my teammates." Kadoh said.

"Kadoh, you shouldn't always blame something on yourself." Asuna said to Kadoh, he looked at her curiously and started laughing. The two girls looked at him with confused faces, he slowly stops laughing and looks at the two with a smile on his face.

"It's different, I know when it's my fault. This time, it's my fault so I want to make it up. I'm not sure how though... i'm already being a burden by having everyone be on my team..."

"No, Kadoh. We didn't join your team because you asked us to." Shizuka said causing Kadoh to look at her confused.

"Huh?" the two girls looked at Kadoh with smiles on their faces.

"We wanted to help you." Asuna said. Kadoh looked down with a shadow covering his eyes.

"Kadoh?" the two asked, Kadoh slowly moved his head up with a sad smile as tears fell down his face.

"Huh? It's strange, I feel happy but I can't stop crying. Really... i'm not sad or anything, i'm more happy..." the two girls smiled and hugged Kadoh which startled him.

"Kadoh, it's alright to cry." Asuna said softly.

"Why? Why are you two being so nice today?" Kadoh asked causing the girls to giggle.

"Kadoh, you're being funny today!" Shizuka said, Kadoh looked down silently to his side with curious eyes as he blushed slightly. "We're always Kind." Shizuka stopped laughing and patted Kadoh's head.

"Thank you." the two girls left, afterwards Kadoh got out and sat at a bench near some vending machines. He looked up at the ceiling quietly and sighed. "It's boring..." Kadoh laid his head on the wall behind him and looked to his left, his mouth opened with surprise as he saw two familiar figures. He quickly stood up and turned to look at his left, the figures started to run away. "Wait, Anaya! Odoru!" Kadoh ran and stopped when reaching a cross-path with four different paths to take. He looked left and saw the two girls turning back with tears, they turned away again and continued running as Kadoh followed the two. "**Why is everyone always running away from me at first? It's Tiring!**"

Kadoh turned a corner to a small dark alleyway only about 5 meters long before block by a wall. there was only one light shining on the vending machine, across from it was a wooden bench. He sighed in depression as he sat down on the bench with his arms on his legs. "Mission fail..." he looked up at the Vending machine and then glared at it, he somehow felt tat it was taunting him. He stopped glaring and then sighed downwards. He reached his left hand into his left pocket of his jeans and took out a small squared metallic device 3x3 cm. He sighed again before putting the small device back into his pockets.

"**Kadoh, how'd it go?**" Klau asked Kadoh over the communicator.

"**You know.**"

"**Sorry...**" Klau apologized.

"**No, it's not your fault. It's just hard to catch up with people running away from me.**"

"**I-In that case...**" Klau nervously said.

-Moments later Kadoh is laughing viciously on a skateboard, he notices Anaya and Odoru 7 meters in front of him and shouts out their name. They looked back terrified as they tried to run away but Kadoh grabs them around their waists and takes them away. Kadoh is standing in front of them and the two girls are sitting on a bench with sad faces. Odoru on the left looking to her left and Anaya was looking down-

"Sorry!" Kadoh apologized and bowed down causing the two girls to look down depressed.

"I knew it." the two girls said together.

"Eh?"

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing!" Odoru shouted as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"We should be apologizing!" Anaya looked up and cried quietly, Odoru followed shortly after it.

"Sorry." Kadoh's apology caused them to widen their eyes as more tears flowed down their cheeks and they looked down. "**What do I do?**" Kadoh thought to himself but the girls in the room could hear because of Klau's device. Klau smiled warmly as she looked down and placed her left hand on her left ear.

"Figure something out Kadoh." Klau said.

"We believe in you." Cardal responded.

Kadoh smiled as he tilted his head down. "Thanks everyone." he tipped his imaginary hat. "Odoru, Anaya." the two looked up to him curiously. "Would you be my Sisters?" everyone now had startled expressions on their faces as the two girls stopped. "I can do this on my own... but, if my Onee-chan tachi (sisters) are with me I feel like I could do anything!" the two girls smiled as they watched Kadoh had a cheerful expression on his face and they were remembering how he had the same facial expression when they first met.

"Kadoh..." the two said together and then smiled.

"Now. Let's go." the two nodded as they stood up, they looked at Kadoh seriously which made him feel tense.

"On one condition."

"W-What?" Kadoh asked nervously.

"You have to add 'Nee-chan' to our names!" the girls declared casing Kadoh to blush.

"I-I'm not a kid!"

"No! Bad boy!" Anaya scolded Kadoh.

"We're your Onee-chan tachi so say it!" Odoru commanded.

"O-O..." Kadoh nervously looked down. "Odoru nee-chan..." the girls squealed. "Anaya... nee-chan." the girls squeaked.

"K-Kawaii sugiru..." Anaya said.

"**Kadoh...**" Klau said strangely causing Kadoh to blush as he remembered that the girls on the other side started squealing and Klau laughing. "**Haha! that was too cute!**"

"**O-Odoru nee-chan...**" Misa mimicked Kadoh's voice which made everyone squealed afterwards.

"**Somebody call the Police!**" Shizuka said jokingly.

"**No, the government!**" Celia replied.

"**Too cute...**" Seril said.

"**What's with this?**" Asuna questioned.

"**It's OVER 9,000!**" Cardal shouted.

"**I agree!**" Shiroyuki responded after.

"S-STOP it! It's embarrassing!" Kadoh said nervously to all the girls which then made them squall more from his shyness. Kadoh looked down as his face slowly turned red. "B-Baka domo (Y-You stupid people...)" Kadoh said shyly which caused everybody to stop laughing as they were thinking 'cute' and paralyzed by that same exact cuteness.

-Later, Kadoh brought Anaya and Odoru to the room-

"Welcome Anaya, Odoru!" the other girls welcomed them. The two sat around the table, Kadoh looked down curiously to Klau who smiled at him viciously.

"**What?**"

"**Kadoh you player...!**" she said teasingly.

"**You're the last one I thought would say that.**"

"**Well, we're the only ones still connected with the device.**" Kadoh sat across from Klau as the group ate dessert. "**W-What do you think?**" Klau asked nervously.

"**It's good!**"

"Really!?" Klau asked with excitement in her voice, the girls glared at the two as they putted on the communicator device. The two looked at each other then looked away shyly. The two agreed to take off the device, so everyone else took off their devices as well. Kadoh gulped as he stared down at fruit cake and cheese cake which he didn't like at all, he turned to the girls. "I-I really can't-"

"Eat it!" the girls demanded.

"Kadoh, we're not trying to be rude but the food you eat on a regular basis isn't really healthy." Asuna explained.

"B-But I managed to get a skinny body because of how many calories I burn each day..." Kadoh mumbled.

"Still, without the right nutrients your blood vessels won't be able to correctly circulate through your body." Shizuka said to Kadoh who then sighed afterward.

"It's not that bad." Odoru said on Kadoh's right side causing him to look right.

"but Odoru nee-chan..." Odoru blushed at Kadoh's cute facial expression.

"No buts!" Anaya old Kadoh on his left side.

"You meanie!"

"Who?" Kadoh blushed and looked away.

"A-Anaya nee-chan..."

"Woooh!" the girls were surprised by how Anaya forced Kadoh to be 'moe'.

Kadoh, with a delighted face dug into all the food he liked since he ate all the food he didn't like first. "P-Pudding..." he looked intensely at a bowl of pudding as he then stuffed in. "I-It's good!" the girls smiled.

"We made it all together." Klau said.

"Eh? Odoru and Anaya nee-chan too?"

"hehe, the truth is that they came to see us right after you left to the Vending Machine. It was a real quick visit though, that's why they were there." Klau explained. Kadoh looked at the two who nervously looked down.

"Anaya nee-chan, Odoru nee-chan..." Kadoh looked at the two with a worried look which then turned into a cheerful one. "Let's play!"

"Na-ni~?" the two girls asked happily.

"ta-no-shii ge-i-mu!" Kadoh said slowly with a smile.

"Yes!" the two replied back cheerfully.

-Later, the group was playing games-

"Kadoh!"

"Y-Yes!" Kadoh answered nervously.

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Eh? Where?" Kadoh looked around in the display of the screen with a game controller in his hand.

"Calm down, silly." Asuna said as she leaned over to her left in front of Kadoh and pressed a few buttons on Kadoh's controller. Afterwards she sat up.

"T-Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

"Kadoh, make sure not to touched the purple cube." Shizuka warned Kadoh who nodded.

"Y-Yes!" Kadoh replied shyly, the girls looked at the three with startled faces. They were surprised to see Asuna and Shizuka being responsible leaders in the video game while taking care of Kadoh who was nervous which they found to be really cute.

"Everyone!" Shizuka shouted

"Yes!" the girls answered nervously (besides Asuna) as they looked to the screen, in an instant their characters had been destroyed by monsters in the video game.

"What were you guys doing? We have to stick as a team." Shizuka said.

"S-Sorry..." they apologized.

"I'm not mad, we still have some respawns left." Shizuka said. Later Anaya and Odoru are the first ones to die so they decide to go was the dishes since it was getting pretty late. Then Klau, Cardal, and Shiroyuki were the next ones to lose so they set up the futons. Seril and Celia straight out quitted the game after feeling tired and helped moved the table away. Afterwards, Misa and Aegis got defeated when they were fighting a boss, they opened the sliding door and stood outside on the porch looking outside as they leaned on the wood.

"How did we get from 12 players to 3?" Asuna questioned as she dodged a boss attack.

"That's a good question!" Kadoh replied back.

When the three were done with the game they neatly placed it back from the shelf of the sliding doors it had come from and did some stretches. "We'll go get some last things before the player-stores close." Asuna said, the three went into a small store owned by a player when they went outside, it mostly had things people would need to live in this game. The three didn't really talk much to each other while in the store, they bought more pillows, futons, and dakimakura (Pillows you hug on your side with your arms) for everyone. When they got back the lights turned off and the futons were laid out on the floor, everyone went to sleep. Well, they were trying to but... BAM! A pillow hits Kadoh's face when he was sleeping peacefully which caused him to slowly open his eyes that craved desire as he broadly looked around and moved his head back to see who had thrown the pillow at him. He realized it was Asuna since she was giggling at the moment while looking at him in the dark, it surprised her to see Kadoh stuffed the thrown pillow on the top of his face as he went back to sleep. The other girls started a pillow fight, when the pillow fell off Kadoh and they saw his cute sleeping face they all decided to go back to sleep because they didn't want to wake up Kadoh.

-Next day, in the morning the group woke up at different times. As they woke up one by one they sat up on the futons and started talking. Kadoh was the last to wake up, he sat up still rubbing his drowsy eyes as he looked up to the girls who smiled to him-

"Good morning Kadoh." the girls said together, Kadoh nodded with sleepy eyes as he was still hugging his hugging pillow/dakimakura and putting the bottom of his face behind the pillow and revealing only the top of his head from his nose which the girls found cute as he was looking down.

"Guess he still feels sleepy..." Seril said as she noticed Kadoh moving left and right slightly while still looking at the ground.

"Well, he hasn't been out for a while and he's been running a whole day..." Cardal said worried, Kadoh looked up with closed eyes and a smile.

"Don't worry, i'm fine!" he tried to assure the group but he fell into Anaya and Odoru's laps which surprised the two. They then smiled as they gently moved their hands across the back of his head and gently flowed their fingers within the lines of his hair. He tried saying something but slowly fell asleep instead, the girls smiled with relief to see that he was getting some more sleep and he didn't have a painful look on his face anymore.

"Oh, that's right. Who's taking care of the Inn right now?" Asuna asked the two young girls, Aegis and Misa.

"Ah, at night my parents take care of it after they got enough rest." Misa explained.

"Heh~ you're family came into this game with you? That's good." Asuna replied with a warm smile, Misa nodded cheerfully with a smile and her eyes closed.

"Ah, Misa! No wonder, we forgot to put the buckets near the water for the customers!" Aegis said to Misa who dropped her jaws with shock, the two stood up and quickly jogged out the room after saying their 'bye' to the group. The girls did their own things, with Shizuka and Asuna cooking for everyone again.

"Should we cook for Misa and Aegis portions as well?" Shizuka asked.

"They said that they were going to eat out with Misa's parents." Asuna replied, the two were in a kitchen in one of the other rooms Misa had told them about. Some of the girls were standing outside the room on the platform outside as they placed their hands on the wood protecting them.

"So you guys are Kadoh's new team?" Celia asked the girls. Shiroyuki, Klau, and Cardal nodded.

"Wow, he sure knows how to make his teammates." Seril said with her mouth opened from surprise.

"Well, he did do it all in one day..." Shiroyuki said, scratching her left cheek with her left index finger.

"He's impressive." Klau complimented, the girls then looked back to Kadoh who was sleeping peacefully on Anaya and Odoru's laps.

"That's true." Cardal added.

The two looked down at Kadoh, Odoru looked at Anaya as she stretched out her arms back. "This is getting kind of tiring." Anaya said as she looked to Odoru with a smile, Odoru nodded back.

"Do you need to get anything?"

"No, I'm his Onee-chan after all. You too, Odoru!" Anaya said cheerfully, Odoru's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Thank you." the two talked about their older sisters and how they gave them so much pain but slowly they're both trying to get to know their older sister more.

"We'll take care of Kadoh as he Onee-chan now..." Anaya said to Odoru as she looked down to Kadoh, Odoru nodded and looked down to Kadoh. The two had warm smiles on their faces as they blushed a little and touched Kadoh's hair in his face.

"Yes." Odoru answered, they wanted to protect Kadoh.

Back in the Kitchen, Shizuka looked down as she smile comfortably with a relaxed feeling around her. "Shizuka?" Asuna asked as she looked left to Shizuka.

"It's nothing, I just feel glad."

"About what?"

"That my younger sister finally found the one she cares for the most." Asuna smiled and nodded as she turned back forward.

"That's right. I think it's really Romantic." the two girls looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I don't even know why I was laughing."

"Huh? Now that I think about it why did I..." the two girls looked at each other confused but then smiled and continued cooking. Asuna mostly made the stew, soup, and sandwiches while Shizuka was dealing with the more difficult classed-items that were being cooked.

"I'm surprised that you could cook so well." Asuna complimented Shizuka.

"Thank you, I learned a lot from my parents when they were with me and they personally owned a five-star restaurant that got more restaurants around the world eventually."

"Wow, that's amazing Shizuka!"

"Along the way I add a few twists to their cooking styles and I prefer mines over theirs. Ah, I made one type of food their style and mines, some sushi. Want to try and differentiate the two?" Shizuka asked Asuna who nodded in reply. Shizuka pointed to plates with sushi on them of which Asuna grabbed one and took a bite, after she finished she took the other one off the plate and ate it. Asuna eyes widened.

"Wow! That second one was so... perfect! Did you make it?" Shizuka smiled and nodded.

"I added a different type of rice that they used and changed a little of the 'mix' of an ingredient so that'd it'd taster better with some sauce." Asuna dipped some sushi into a small plate with sauce and top and ate the sushi in her hands as she moved her head back in happiness and by the great impact on her tongue that the sushi had an effect on.

"Wow, I see what you mean! Now I can't stop using them together!"

**Segment 4**

Quadrant IV) Inexperienced Withstand, Kadoh no Onee-chan tachi ga Odore Mairu.

Gourmet Special! Royale Special! Future Special!

Honestly... come up with a better title me... . Well, not that it matters... does it? It doesn't... right?

Silvernet: You don't all suppose I could write whole chapters about food... do you? *pulls out Elucidator* yeah, finally i'm Kirito. Actually I think I do act a whole lot like Kirito and everything... I have the same features as him... most likely because I think like the creator which thinks like me when I was young, if I ever was young. That doesn't make us. *switches to new tone* Link Start!

"What are you doing?" I stared blankly at the piece of silk in Onee-chan's hands, she was stroking the pair of silk in her left hand. Onee-chan was sitting on the bed, and just stayed quiet for a while before she replied.

"Just stay over there for a while, don't worry. I'm almost done, i'll show you afterwards." I tilted my head confused but did as she said and waited near the door of our room. "There, Done!" she exclaimed joyfully, I simply turned my head back in curiosity. When she said she'd be done soon she really meant that, I hadn't even had time to turn my head before she was done. Onee-Chan ran up to me, "Oops." she opened her Inventory and stashed the needle in her hand back before continuing to run to me even though we weren't even that far away...

Onee-Chan grabbed my right wrist and brought it up, my palm suddenly enveloped with a piece of silk."O-Onee-chan..." I blushed, looking down nervously and turning my head sideways a little.

"Sorry, guess that was too direct. I made some mufflers!" she pumped up her fists into the air and then patted my head. "Isn't it past Winter already? It's not even snowing..." I sighed still blushing, the muffler had cute accessories on it that were out of it like unicorns and a shooting star to even more stranger fantasy creatures. "I made this out of curiosity." Onee-Chan placed her hands on her hips and smiled again.

"Curiousity?" I asked.

"Yep! How's my Tailoring?"

"Ahh...", now that I think about it, I recall a few days ago that the Blessed Twins skills was suddenly active again and that we were able to use its skill again. Because of that, Onee-chan had learned the same skills that I had. I had learned to make weapons almost as good as hers, except because of her luck I couldn't make any better.

"I used some of the shards we had so that it'd gain a special boost, apparently it boosts our skills up a little depending on how it's used!" Onee-Chan laughed.

"Shards?" Oh, she must've meant the few rare drops Kirito-San and Asuna-San had given to us. Both of them had some strange "shards" that merged together when put near each other and would give a strong stat boost depending on their strong reaction. The Shards remind me a bit of the control Crystals we have and their colors were somewhat similar to the two Orbs we've collected so far. When the Shards merged altogether they had the same name which was "Obsidian Shard?"

Maybe, they're just rare drops from bosses that would just give increased stats. "That couldn't be!" Onee-Chan responded to my thoughts as she finished wrapping the muffler around my neck, it wasn't actually hot but gave a pretty warm feeling, and not affecting my overall status. "Anyways, isn't it strange that we're the only ones that have these shards and some other items only we have?" She sat back down on the bed, I sat next to her, though most of the items we had were still probably to be used since we still had our new swords and we probably were going to use them for quite some time until we decided to do something. Onee-chan's stomach growled, she rubbed her stomach and laughed it off before she sighed "Let's go eat." I smiled and nodded.

We walked out of our inn and walked to a near restaurant, we sat at an empty table ordering the first thing in the Menu that caught our eyes, well Onee-Chan's at least. It felt nice to be taking a break from everything after all that we've been through, though I felt a bit of the adrenaline inside me slowly moving down. "So..." I was brought back by Onee-Chan's sudden line; she leaned over and grabbed my right hand. "Thumb War!" was all she announced. She didn't really put up much of a fight since she was hungry and leaning on the table so I won the few rounds easily. We discussed ways to escape from the Pker's from Laughing Coffin alone or with a group of other people.

"Well, we have most of it covered, our speed is pretty good, and so we'd have no trouble running away." The troubling part was the skill that allowed them to Track us and find us easily. Onee-Chan nodded to my thought and grinned widely "That's where acrobatics come in, and Martial Arts!"

Onee-Chan laughed loudly but then shortly stopped after she realized the other customers were staring at her. As they went back to do their work she sighed... "Except, even if we can get away at dead ends what about other players that might be with us?" I asked. Onee-Chan nodded slowly.

"We can't just give our party all Teleport Crystals and hope for their safety, imagine if the Pker's were to attack them using the Tracking as soon as they got out of the Safe Area..." Onee-Chan said slowly. Only things that troubled us were that eventually they were going to catch up so we had to come up with a plan that would make them fall back instead of us. Which made me take a look at the Frontliners and Raid Group, how they almost died had the Pker's not aimed for the boss to get that special dagger. Onee-Chan, looked down in a depressed state, I had realized that I had brought up the dagger that had engraved scars on our chest. "Sorry."

I tried to comfort my sister, she returned to me a warm smile. "It's okay, for me...The meal sure is taking loooooooooooong..." Onee-Chan stretched out the last part of her sentence as long as her lungs had allowed her to. Then again it was because she had asked for too much food, almost the whole list.

"Well sorry about that, someone was deep in thought while I was ordering! Hmph!" Onee-Chan puffed up her cheeks and turned away with an angry expression. "Uhh..." I tried to make up a good reason or rather a good excuse.

"Ahh!" Onee-chan's eyes glittered; I looked forward pass Onee-Chan, carts of food heading to our table. Once the carts made it here, Onee-Chan grabbed all the dishes off the cart, the worker bowed down before going to serve the other customers. "Itadakimasu!" We both announced, we were going to eat a gourmet for the first time ever here. It wasn't exactly welcoming considering we were the only ones here ordering such a large meal but seeing the fresh food and delicious smells we couldn't resist not ordering all of them. Except for the ones we didn't like. I stared at a small piece of bread that looked like an éclair and near the same size, surprisingly when I tap into the air in front of it a screen appeared with the food's name and it's description. "Pizza...Roll?"

I turned it into a question. It looked just like an Éclair. "You silly, that's not an Éclair!" Onee-Chan almost responded to my thoughts except not exactly. She gulped down some water from a cup on the table and cleaned her throat before standing up gallantly. "Ahem, these Pizza Rolls are different than the regular ones with the front and back opened with holes" Onee-Chan points towards a long oval shape hole on the top with cheese and pasta oozing out, she putted it back down before it reached her finger. "They have a good taste when they're still fresh and warm so I would recommend eating it first. Don't let it cool down!" I looked back to Onee-Chan who had just bit into her Pizza Roll; she noticed and turned to me with eyes full of wonder. "What's wrong?" She asked the Pizza still in her mouth.

"Nothing" I replied, she chewed off a piece of the Pizza and smiled.

"Did you want me to feed you?" I blushed, feeling my every body part turning red. "W-What? N-No! I-I-I'm fine!"

"REI!" Onee-Chan shouted, I squeaked down "Y-Yes..." she patted my head with her free hand "Good girl, i'll feed you however no "buts" allowed." she returned to a normal calming and gentle voice. "Hmm... come over here Rei." she patted a chair next to her, I walked around the table and sat on the chair. "Here. Ahh..." Onee-Chan raised the Pizza Roll near my lips I opened my mouth and bit off a piece. Onee-Chan started clapping and squealed "What a cute little sister!" I blushed and looked down. Still chewing at the pizza in my mouth. "Then, another one!" she raised the Pizza Roll after,

"W-Wait I still have the first one in my mouth!" my voice suddenly turned into a high-pitched cutesy voice.

Onee-Chan rolled all over the floor squealing "Kyaa!"

I blushed and looked down to her "Onee-Chan no...baka." I said shyly, suddenly a door closed reverted me back to normal I looked in front, across the table was a single man in a dark cloak with his hands out freely as if wanting to grope someone's breast. I looked up to see his mouth open and his black hair flying around as if petrified. "W-Wha..." the dark cloaked figure pointed forward, I looked down.

Onee-Chan stood back up and covered my chest with her left arm "You can't take away my little sister from me! Nor will I let you grope her breast!" I blushed and looked down again.

"Y-You got it wrong! I was pointing at the food! How did you two get so much money for this!?Last time, I saw you two looking for Mats to increase your swords stats!" I blinked confused. Last time?

"Last time... K-Kirito-San!?" Onee-Chan pointed to him with a hand covering her mouth half giggling and half shocked.

"Wait... little sister!? That's Rai!?" he pointed at me again. To this I could only sigh.

"Kirito-San, you have a lot of maturing to do." Onee-Chan shook her head and sighed.

-Giku-

I blushed looking up, and hastily looking around. Why now?

-Giku-

I hated Hiccups, why did I have one now and more so ever in a Virtual Reality Game!?

-I covered my mouth with one of my hands making a paw in front of my lips and blushed more-

"K-Kawaii!" Onee-Chan and EVEN Kirito-San squealed. I'm going to get you two one day for this!

I drank some water then I stood up and quickly dashed into the Toilet (bathroom) in the restaurant, coming back after the Hiccups ended. I went back to the table and sat beside Onee-Chan. Kirito-San sat in front of me across the table and gulped looking intensely at the food in front of him.

"A-Are you sure it's okay for me to eat as well?" We nodded in silence. "Still, where did you two gather all the money for this I mean...considering armor, weapons, tailoring, blacksmiths, and dungeon clearings..." Kirito wondered.

"Don't worry, we do a lot of things to get a lot of Col. That includes Grinding" Onee-Chan said in an experimental voice, she had mentioned to Kirito that she was Rei and I was Rai though clearly it was the other way around I decided to let it slide since i've already embarrassed myself plenty of times in front of him. Actually, since Kirito has an AGI build like us we could ask him on advice when pitting against Pker's. While we were eating we talked to Kirito about it.

"Hmm...best thing to do when running away is definitely to increase your Hiding Skill if their Tracking Skill is higher then there's a high chance they'll find you instead of you hiding well. The higher your skill gets the easier it'll be to malfunction their tracking device and camouflage with other obstacles so that you wouldn't have to hide in the shadows. Also when more higher it can hide things like your footsteps and sounds, so definitely don't get caught by them first so you two would at least have a chance to take away their weapon or sneak attack on them. It'd be best to advise the group you're with to retreat into an inner area."

Me and Onee-Chan's jaws dropped, he really did know what he was talking about. "Martial Arts is good especially if they have you surrounded or in a terrifying hold, so you'd want to knock them a few distance away and dodge some of their attacks with the Acrobatics Skill. For Defense and quick speed i'd suggest using Flash when they get too close, to speed up its cool time i'd suggest not using long attacks that'd leave you in an open spot to get a strike on. So only use quick moves and long moves that'll set you apart from the enemies. I wonder if teleporting them to a Jail would be enough to stop them...Since your stats are mostly based on that agility i'd recommend not trying to run the whole time since that'd make you drowsy and feel sleepy so use the running when you really need to, if you timed the Reaction Time perfectly you can deflect a lot of attacks. Deflecting attacks in this game is really important, it gives you an easier chance to strike back rather than mostly getting cut by hits you're trying to dodge. For big blasts I definitely recommend running away unless you're certain your hp won't become 0 or you're certain that you can deflect it. I fought players like these before, Battle Healing and having the right equipment is important. I won't tell you to be extremely cautious of your surrounding unless there are traps or enemies but you two should probably look for resources that could help you survive, if the enemy deals less damage than your battle healing you won't be able to die in paralysis and your armor should be able to reduce most of the damage you'd take and still be very useful not breaking. My cloak hasn't "broke" for a while so mines should be alright. Hmm... What else. Oh, since you two can feel pain i'd suggest landing more criticals to unbalance the enemy or deflect attacks like I said since that'd be much easier. While dodging is important sometimes that'll just decrease the Agility gained throughout time like when rolling so being more balanced you'd be able to lose lesser health.

"For now let's eat!" Kirito chewed into the chicken's meat and stretched back trying to pull off the meat from the bone he was holding. "Aah!" Onee-Chan raised the Pizza Roll again.

"Aah..." I bit off into the Pizza Roll and chewed a little bit more embarrassed, by the time Kirito noticed he was already spitting coffee out an open window.

"R-Rei, what are you doing?" Kirito wiped off the coffee on his lips using his sleeve.

"Oh, my little sister Rai couldn't help it!" now my perfect image was just getting ruined by my own sister. Onee-Chan turned to looked back to me and giggled sticking out her tongue with her left eye closed as if to say "Hehe XP" I giggled finding that a little bit funny. Beef Stew...while it certainly wasn't exactly my favorite, the difference in the cooking skill between the restaurant and real life was greatly different. I couldn't stop biting off. "Rei-Chan~!" I turned to look at Onee-Chan again who raised a spoon of stew towards me "Aah!"

"Aah..." I was quickly getting used to it as I bit off, I smiled to Onee-Chan who returned that smile to me. Kirito just merely watched while eating and having a funny face, causing me to giggle a bit without trying to hide it.

"Rai, you're a lot different than usual..." directing the sentence to me, I blushed and looked back staring into the stew in front of me. Onee-Chan...i'm definitely going to get her back after this, first by forcing her to learn how to cook! If she could...I wouldn't want to waste much col on the gourmet each day if we could just make it. Which we could...right? I could hear Onee-Chan slightly giggle as she fed me another spoon of Beef Stew. She was having fun with this, definitely. "Here, drink some water!" Onee-Chan handed me a glass cup of water, as I had some water in my mouth I spitted it out the window surprised by the next person that came in the restaurant.

"I thought it was you three when I looked!" Klein..."Yo, Klein-San..." Onee-Chan raised her hand happily still pretending to be me, her jaws slowly dropped and sweat drops formed from her head

"Kyaa!" Onee-Chan closed her eyes shut shrieking and covering her eyes with her hands, I turned to look at Klein who was looking at Onee-Chan confused. I looked down.

He was naked, well...slightly. "Huh? What are you so embarrassed about Rei?" I nervously covered my eyes and blushed, Other way...How could they not tell the difference between me and my sister? Wait, I guess that'd be hard if she's acting as me.

"Uhh...you know Klein..." Kirito caught Klein's attention. "You might want to wear a shirt, nobody wants to see you Half-naked. Plus these two are girls..." Klein just dropped his jaw in reply, putting on a shirt then sitting down next to Kirito.

"I told you Rei's a boy!" Klein argued

"Do you think a reaction that girl like is what a boy would do!?" Kirito shouted, I felt like he putted some pride into that... luckily we talked about this beforehand if Klein would appear, we'd convince him once more that i'm a girl since explaining the boy to girl change would make Klein depressed (I don't even know if he'd consider me a friend again after explaining), though we'd have to tell him eventually or I would. When we finished the two bowls of beef Stew, Kirito had finished explaining to Klein.

"So that's how it is Klein-San, sorry!" Onee-Chan explained, still acting as me.

"Still..." Klein grabbed my right wrist and brought it close. He lowered his head and kiss my hand, I flushed red and punched him away. To my surprise, Onee-Chan had actually done the same thing at the same time as me. "Wait, Rei!"

Klein sat back up on the floor and putted his left hand out waving it towards Rei who was actually Rai, my sister. "Don't you dare touch my little sister again...!" Onee-Chan's right hand made a fist and she slammed the table with the palm of her left hand, Klein apologized and sat back down after the conflict was settled. "Yosh, Yosh. You're alright now Rei-Chan." Onee-Chan rested my head on her chest and started stroking my hair. I smiled happily and closed my eyes. It felt really warm...to be protected. "We'll always be together Rei. No matter what happens, i'll grow stronger to always protect you." I opened my eyes and blushed a little from hearing that, when I looked up I noticed Kirito and Klein just staring at us with opened mouths.

"Wha...Wha...Rei..." they said in unison still thinking my sister was Rei. "Oh, uh, I have to protect my sister no matter what!" Rai said proudly. "Oooohhhh..." Kirito and Klein spoke in unison as if understanding everything.

"I know what you mean, I left my precious food at home..." that was not nice. Comparing a human to food so Onee-chan slapped Klein and he apologized.

"I wish I could be that supportive to my little sister...but i've already created a large border between herself and me..." that made me remember during the time where we met Kirito for the first time or whatever he'd talked about his sister and being protective about her, if i'd recall that correctly. Just what could he have done to create a distance so far away from her sister? I looked to my right,

Onee-Chan slowly cleared her throat and stood up. "Kirito-San, are you still okay with that?" Onee-Chan asked Kirito.

"I...don't know what to do. I want to regain that bond we once had before but..." Kirito looked down with dark eyes.

Onee-Chan slammed the table again "If you want to do that then you have to listen to your heart! Listen, Kirito-San. Staying in the shadows won't do us any good, that's why we're fighting. I'm fighting to protect my little sister. If you can't fight to protect your little sister then what is it that you're protecting!?" Onee-Chan got her point to Kirito who widened his eyes and thought closely for a moment.

"What i'm protecting..." Kirito wrapped his hands together and went back deep into thought.

"I want to go back home and...Protect my sister." Kirito looked straight into Onee-Chan's eyes. She smiled and nodded

"Good. Remember that, because that's WINCEST!" Onee-Chan flashed a quick thumbs up before sitting back down next to me and smiling at my direction. I blushed and looked back at the table.

Our next food challenge...Miso Soup. Wait, that's not a challenge. Onee-Chan was sending these thoughts to my head to confuse me even more. Ahh!

"Anyone notice that Rai is actually acting more Tsundere like today or maybe Tundra...?" I blinked twice at what Klein said.

"It's all because of me! It's my fault!' I had no clue where Onee-Chan was going with that line.

Klein went along with it, "Well, I feel full so i'll go now" with that he left the scene. After a long while the food still hadn't gotten cold, must've been because it was player made or this was a game.

"When does this place close anyways?"

Kirito opened his inventory checking the time. "Don't worry, this is a player restaurant so it's opened 24/7" Aahh...

"Not that I mind or anything since I probably won't be grinding for these three days." Kirito noted.

"Eh? Why's that?" I asked. "I'm taking a short break from fighting, there's some players that need help." I thought back to Sasha-San. Having been a long time seen we last saw her I wondered how she was doing.

"Maybe we should go visit her, but that might make her madder than she'd be happy..." Onee-Chan responded to my thoughts. I nodded, plus being an Open Area we wouldn't want PKer's to bring in trouble like the last time though with Kirito's advice we had a pretty good idea of how to repel against future attacks. Hopefully they wouldn't follow us during Ferin's quest, it was already hard trying to get the Orbs and having to deal with PKer's at the same time... I didn't even want to think of that possibility.

I sat back up away from Onee-Chan's chest, she poked my cheeks to make me focus on eating the food we had just ordered, we couldn't eat this all alone. If only there was another force to help us...All of a SUDDEN a girl rolled out from the door and turned left with glaring eyes, her eyes then turned to a look of curiosity as she looked around "Eh? I thought...I was fighting a rare monster a moment ago..." she sighed and sat at our table to the right of Onee-Chan, Kirito looked left to the empty chairs next to him and sighed feeling lonely. I offered to sit on his side but he shook his head, he was still thinking about that time when he accidentally groped my breasts, I blushed and kept quiet with him. Asuna was already eating the food on the table but with proper manners, she had said that she didn't want to look like a breasted beast mascot for eating like a fiend. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, it was funny how she was so honest with her feelings yet at the same time not really...almost like a leader who's scared to die...uhh, that was probably almost everyone.

"I didn't even notice you three here" Asuna exclaimed, asking Onee-Chan if she could have some food before eating some Sushi.

"You just missed it!" Onee-Chan mentioned.

"What?" Asuna questioned

"Meeting a Pervert." Onee-Chan was thinking of Klein and how she'd beat him up next time we met. Asuna chowed down on the food even way faster than all three of us combined, she continued eating some soup with meat and rice. Then moved on to eating Curry Rice, hot dogs, and Pocky?

"H-Hey, calm down Asuna." Kirito waved his hands slowly, Asuna glared at him and just continued eating. Kirito sighed unsuccessfully and continued chewing on his bone of chicken. Me and Keiko were eating slowly so we decided to eat some chocolate-vanilla pudding as we waited for something. Onee-Chan then started eating a ice cream parfait and me eating a large 36 inch pizza.

I turned my head to Kirito who was drooling a little as he stared mindlessly into my pizza, I handed another slice to him and he quickly chewed it down. Asuna pitted against Kirito in an eating contest, we watched excitedly eating our own food as we watched them choke on yakisoba, ramen, or other food and drinking water to clear their throats as they continued chewing down. Kirito and Asuna laid flat on the table exhausted, Kirito had won one whole battle by a cookie (literally) just that single chunk made him get the slightest advantage to our surprise.

"So, what do you want as a reward Kirito-San?" Onee-Chan asked with a happy tone.

"Got Milk?" Kirito asked. "Wait that went wrong! N-Not your breast milk!"

...so he was thinking about that was what Onee-Chan started thinking in her head, accidentally sending that thought to me so she gasped.

"I want to clear my throat. GUH. Whatever I say sounds Sexual..." Kirito waved his hands frantically.

Onee-Chan sighed "Don't worry about it Kirito-San, I know what you mean. Here a glass of milk." Onee-Chan handed Kirito a glass cup with milk in it. "Ah, thanks. Too many words can have so many meanings..." Asuna spitted her coffee out the window as if just now coming back to the real world, she wiped her lips with her arms then wiped her arm with a tissue. Why is everyone just spitting liquid out of the window?

"C-Chotto..." Asuna thought to herself quietly aloud before speaking again "Now I know why I was sent here! I accidentally mentioned teleporting and because the city had a similar name to a word I was brought here while I was fighting!" Asuna opened her left palm and putted her right fist into it with impact saying "Now I get it!" before she went back to drinking her coffee...I'm not sure how to define Asuna...

"Clumsy" Onee-Chan responded to my thoughts, we both shook our head finding that that didn't exactly fit for Asuna. "Ah! Taku Mou!" Onee-Chan grabbed my right hand and handed me a banana. "D-Don't bite it off! You have to savor the taste!" Eh? "If we keep thinking we won't be able to eat so just lick the banana or something!" I blushed looking down to the banana in my two hands then back to Onee-Chan, did she even knew what she had just told me to do?

...Onee-Chan? "Wait I didn't mean it like that Rei!" waving her hands frantically. I blushed and quickly peeled the banana. I quickly ate it but remembered to savor the taste like Onee-chan mentioned so that we wouldn't feel overly full.

"Wait you were Rei after all!?" Kirito exclaimed, I nodded nervously. "No wonder something felt wrong, you wouldn't have been that opened to your heart." I didn't know what he meant by that but I had a good idea, Onee-chan was acting completely different, that was when something caught me totally unprepared for it.

"You're really acting more like a cute and shy girl today, Rei-Chan." Asuna announced after taking a sip from her cup of coffee. I blushed as it caused me to remember how I decided to be a girl in this game after our visit to the Onsen. What surprised me next was when a maid walked over to us and gave both me and Onee-Chan cute hairpins as a commemoration of our first visit especially since it had been one of the biggest gourmets even large enough to be in the World Records. We placed on the hairpins, getting compliments from the customers and everyone else, even Kirito-san and Asuna along with the maid who had given us the hairpins.

Me and Onee-Chan looked around for a mirror, as we spotted one we glimpsed at our reflections. "Rei, hairpins are really important factors for girls, remember that!" I nodded, I couldn't help but let out a big smile, I really liked the hairpin because it looked really pretty and adorable with crystals scattered around it and starlight images of the night sky. I wonder if it had any other uses instead of being just a flashy hair accessory. Inside Onee-Chan's head she sent a bunch of images of us buying ribbons or ties and having ponytails or twin tails, my head twirled from the overflow of images. Onee-Chan caught me before I fell to the ground and hugged me tightly.

"Hehe, sorry, I letted out too much by accident." I shook my head and sat back up. I thought about the different hair styles sending her a thought telling her I liked straight hair flowing better but she neglected it anyways. She thought it'd be nice once in a while to have different hairstyles and maybe dress in different styles, meaning i'd have to make more clothes for both of us..."Don't worry, i'll do the rest of the tailoring and you can just relax while helping me on the smaller parts." I simply nodded in response as I still had food in my mouth, I didn't want to stay here for an extremely long time. A few minutes later Asuna and Kirito left the Restaurant with filled stomachs but we still have so much food...I looked at a dead chicken in front of us. Bird...Cardinal...nah, just a coincidence. There's no way that Heathcliff-san was talking about the Cardinal

System.

Maybe..."Rei-Chan, Rai chan!" two cute voices said in synchronization. At first we thought they meant "way" and "why" since it sounded similar until the two walked up to us, we realized who they were. "Lizbeth-san! And..." we both paused

"it's silica" the dragon tamer, I mean Silica reminded us. "It's nice to meet you two again Onee-Chan Tachi!" Ahh... the delivering message wasn't as bad as the first time since i've already accepted being a girl and all so it didn't actually make me as depressed as before.

"So, how'd it go?" Lizbeth asked, the two of them sitting down across from us in chairs. "Oh, our swords? They're okay, we still have some things to change." Onee-Chan replied. "Uhh... which one are you and is it okay for us to sit here?" Silica asked. "Keiko desu(That'd be fine) and i'm Rei." I can't believe it, she just bluntly said her(their) names and they still can't tell the difference! Not that I was actually expecting them to notice, Onee-Chan was good at persuading people after all. We let Silica and Lizbeth eat with us since we wouldn't be able to finish it by ourselves. I bit into tofu and leaned forward, I was slowly starting to get bored so me and Onee-Chan played games together while eating.

"Thanks for the food!" Silica patted her stomach, and Lizbeth burped. Covering her mouth. "W-Well, sorry to bother." Lizbeth stood up with Silica and the two left. Isn't there someone who's big enough to finish the whole thing!?

...Oh.

"What's wrong? You two look pale." the pale figure asked next to him was a chibi young girl with black hair and very... weak looking armor. "Agil-San! and Argo?" nope that wasn't Argo. "Woah, that looks like quite a feast!" Agil exclaimed, his right hand rubbing his chin "This is enough to feed a whole space colony!" uhh... "by that you mean?" I asked " It's enough to feed a whole bunch of players! Well, around the size of two whole SAO floors I'd guess so 6,000?" Our jaws dropped and Onee-Chan began to spoke hesitantly, "H-Here, you two c-can have the whole thing..." Sweat drops forming around her whole head. "Really? Thanks, then you can bring that to your guild." Agil spoke to the girl besides him "Yes." she replied with a soft calming voice and bowed down at our direction. We simply nodded back as our response, the two walked out soon after and we followed after a few seconds. The bright sun caused us to cover our eyes, we had been in that dim-lit restaurant for hours now so it'd take some time for our eyes to adapt to the sunlight, "Almost like Vampires" Onee-Chan answered my thought except, we weren't transparent.

"So what do we do now? I'd rather avoid fighting monsters today, it's your choice Rei-Chan." I also wanted to avoid fighting monsters, after everything that's happened so far I wanted to clear off my mind. I looked in front, noticing a lot of players in the Center Area dueling against each other. Was there some kind of special event? We walked around asking some players about it, apparently some rumors were that the more battle experience you had the easier it was to level up and it'd be easier to use skills/strengths. We went into a clear Area and decided to duel each other, we stood on the top of a plain where it was easier to move and focus on the battle with no disturbances. The gentle breeze giving off a scent off 'resting' and 'a calming time'.

"So what mode? There's uhh...Total Loss Mode, Half loss Mode and First Strike Mode. They should've called it quarters Mode..." Onee-Chan asked and mumble the last bit to herself but because of our strong bond I was able to hear what she had said.

"Let's do Total Loss Mode!"

Total Loss Mode: Rarely used in SAO, since it will only stop when a player's HP reaches 0, and that will mean permanent death for the loser.

Half Loss Mode: The winner is decided after the other player loses half of their HP. Rarely used in SAO since a critical hit could reduce someone's HP to the danger zone.

First Strike Mode: This is the most common, the winner is decided by whoever lands the first clean hit or whittle the opponent's HP to half.

"E-EHHEEHEHE!?" Onee-Chan began to panic extremely. "You could die from that! I don't want to lose my cute precious little sister... not today! UH_UH!" Onee-chan shook her head flustered and took a deep breath.

"I want to test out the Obsidian Shards to their fullest potential, they can be used just like our crystals so if they give a stat boost it might really increase our swords strengths, then we could create even stronger swords and get better equipment." and she responded tensely

"But what if we die!?" okay.

"Let's do Half Loss Mode then, no crits."

Battle Music: www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=bYvUA1EGNLc

she smiled and just nodded. We both positioned ourselves into similar stances as the countdown reached zero we both ran forward to each, I moved my sword forward as I tried to pierce Onee-chan, Onee-Chan jumps over my stab using the Acrobatic skill as she was above my head and swiftly kicks me down to the ground with the Martial Arts skill kicking in, as I was still falling I turned back and I swing my sword again when Onee-chan reached surface level cutting her left cheek and leaving a small cut that didn't really bleed much, the damage was repaired by the Battle Healing Skill, I fell to the ground on my but.

It seemed like she had extreme luck, all of the skills were helping her! Onee-Chan grinned with an evil laughter, I got back up from the ground and slashed with a «Horizontal Arc» her dagger slashed my sword down as the dagger went close across my chest, I ducked down to avoid the blade of the dagger and then move forward, head-butting her down to the ground, she grabbed her ribs and started groaning. "That hurted!" While she was distracted I place an «Obsidian Shard» into the Crystal slot within my sword the sword now flash in a color that assorted through multiple colors known in this world now with the name «Silverlight Wayfinder» I helped Onee-chan up and then slashed her back down, she puffed her cheeks

"That was Mean!" now she had gotten back up quickly and kicked me down, we were just really kicking each other down without actually really slashing. Wait, I hadn't felt any actual pain, I don't know how that worked but it was useful. Seems like the Obsidian Shard somehow had that ability and it lasts for a pretty long time in the sword, how much energy did it have? I dodged a stab from her sword and quickly stood back up avoiding multiple stabbing assaults from her; she puffed up her cheeks again "Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Let your big sister take care of you!" I shook my head as I took a step back with my left leg, I noticed something had caught my leg and I fell back on my butt. A stick on the floor had caused me to fall, Onee-Chan knelt down on both legs with a worried expression and placed her right hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Sorry, I went too far" she brought my head to her cleavage as she combed her left hand over my hair and I slowly closed my eyes, letting wind pass a silent sound.

*Stab*

Ow.

Winner! Congratulations, Rai!

"Oh, sorry Rei!" she giggled and hided her expression. She did that on purpose...

"Of course I didn't Rei! :3" O_O I could tell she was lying . "So, how efficient was the Crystal?" she asked.

"Well, I felt a whole lot lighter and I couldn't feel any pain. It was easier to use the weapons and perform sword skills" I replied

"Heeh..." Onee-Chan placed her hand on her chin then looked down on the single crystal embedded onto my sword. She jumped back as it suddenly broke due to all of its energy being consumed. That was around 3 minutes or so... Onee-Chan responded "Three minutes? That's not long, especially against boss battles... then again, we could use the abilities when running away from PKer's or on the Orb quests!" Onee-Chan shouted with excitement, luckily no one was there to see her moaning with a strange sound.

"That's not all, along with Agility it boosts some other skills but their mostly still unknown to us with ? question marks." I mentioned and she sighed

"So we have to collect more crystals and shards!?" She moaned. If we really wanted to use more effective battle tactics we would have to eventually."555!" Onee-Chan laughed, with numbers since 5 was pronounced "Ha" in a certain language...I'll move on to how we learned about that later.

A few days ago a small guild found a plant that could translate any other language to Japanese and vice versa so it helped a lot of players in this game that didn't understand Japanese and vice versa. It was known as the Rosetta Transplant, just by finding it the Rosetta Transplant was put in everyone's inventory, we decide not to delete it since it may come to use some day. I've heard a few bosses speaking different languages to their minions, so if we can translate those... it may hint a faster way to clearing the Floors so we wouldn't have to lose so many people each floor. Suddenly I remembered about collecting the orbs, maybe we should've asked Asuna and Kirito-san for help and advice. A party of four couldn't be that bad or maybe six...but first of course we'd have to ask them if we had time or ever felt like it.

"So what do we do now?" Onee-chan asked.

"Our stomachs are full so... let's walk around and find something to do." I replied

Onee-chan nodded and we walked back into the Center Area.

We noticed Klein walking around with his group, he walked to us and waved his right hand.

"Yo!"

Klein grabbed my hand and kissed it again, I blushed harder

...

"Uhh... you two okay?

Within a «Flash» Klein was knocked into 10 different places in the air and fell on his but to the ground. He rubbed his but in pain.

"W-What was that for Rei!?" Klein shouted with an angry tone. "I told you didn't I? Next time we met i'd beat you to a pulp." though she never actually said that. Klein stood back up and dusted off his clothing, accidentally pressing a green button. "huh?" Klein looked around confused then looked up the timer counting down. Wait, who was he dueling? I looked down as my sword materialized in my hands like a keyblade (A key that's a blade) a blade shaped like a key. That'd get some getting use to. Wait, HE'S DUELING ME!? I quickly got into stance.

"I can't hurt your own sister, Rei!" Klein moved his stiffed shoulders to show.

"Whoops, sorry i'm Rai!" my sister stuck out her tongue with a 'bleh' face.

"Wait what!? That can't be, he (she's) way too girly!" Klein pointing to me.

"Well if you don't fight back you'll just straight out lose, good luck Rei-Chan!"

More Battle Music: www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=tktVYB5m2ZA

The timer turned zero, me and Klein both reluctantly dashed towards each other, he had moved his sword forward in a fast speed trying to stab me like I did during my duel against Onee-chan. I repeated what she had done, flipping over the stabbing blade as I slashed him with a

«Vertical Arc» Klein turned back quickly to block my next slash, I pushed him back with my weapon by applying force into it. "Use a Crystal, I mean Shard!" Onee-Chan shouted from a near distance, I placed the Obsidian Shard into the crystal slot, the sword turned silver again with a bright radiant amber-colored flash. Klein shot back up attempting to use a «Horizontal» I jumped back and kneed up his sword into the air making it fly all the way towards Onee-chan who held it in her hand and chop it down with one hand. "REI! MY SWORD!" Klein cried out.

"You're fighting me, Klein-San!" I redirected his attention towards me.

"Look, I don't want to fight you but she...HE broke my sword!" Klein yelled. I sighed, it was actually SHE who broke the sword. I looked down to my dagger and tossed it to Klein as he then caught it. "Woah, this is heavy!" Klein looked back to me startled, I waved my hand signaling for him to use it. We continued the battle, I used «Flash» to get behind him and kick him down with my back facing the opposite direction from him, it was as if I could 'sense' him moving. I block a slash from behind, and turned back as Klein got up and moved past my side. During that moment, I took a look at his sides, it was easy for me to catch all the critical spots as if multiple possibilities entered my head, it was a 'chance time'. "Battle Music!" before I resumed the battle, I caught a short glimpse of Agil near Onee-Chan and handed her a radio as she tuned to a certain song on the radio.

www dot youtube dot com/ watch? v=1mbx8RV0NBo

"The special event today and the two days after this is why Kirito didn't want to do much! The three day special event is the Half loss Battle Royale!" Onee-Chan announced. Hold on...BATTLE ROYALE!? Onee-Chan ran up to me and unsheathed her sword and pulled out her dagger. "Let's take them down!" she announced. Every player on the floor surrounded us.

Wow, We're actually going to do this?

BATTLE START!

Keiko (Rai) vs. Klein

My sword clashed with Klein's dagger which is Rei's originally, I flashed a smile and he frowned. "What's wrong? Miss your sword?" I asked teasingly.

"Why'd you to that? I thought you'd be a nice girl!" I giggled and twirled back with my tongue sticking out and one eye closed.

"Have to help my little sister be more sociable. Don't worry, i'll forge your sword again for you." I jumped up into the air slashing downwards applying pressure on the dagger he held. It was a good dagger but because of the weight restrict he couldn't do much with it. I say it's about time I finished him. I flicked the small 3 cm. shard into the crystal slot as it transformed itself into a huge crystal empowering my sword, it gave a passive skill boost to both of my weapons. I activated «Bombard» turning my weapons to face the direction behind me, flames rising up on both weapons as I stabbed them down the ground behind me.

I then kicked up the two blades and then tried to kick Klein with my left leg as he blocks it with the dagger in his hand, the pressure from my kick causing him to let go of the dagger as it flew into the air. "This might be risky" I talked to myself, I jumped on top of Klein's head and using the dagger in the air as I grabbed it with one hand and jumped off of it to my two blades, jumping off my swords blade to Klein as I grabbed both of my weapons and stabbed Klein with my Dagger and Sword on fire. An explosion occured causing circular lines to move back on the ground and up in the air in a spiral pattern that looked similar to an aurora. His health turned to yellow and he was immediately sent to an inn according to my luck based guess.

"Still, that was an okay fight, Klein. Don't underestimate girls...especially my little sister XP. Good luck, Rei-Chan!" my hair moved back furiously with the wind that passed along, a blackness following after it as I looked to the person ahead.

"i'll be testing his abilities." a calm voice followed

"Y-You're?!"

Eiji (Rei) vs. ?

"i'll be taking this field" the voice suddenly was closer, a blade pushing me forward with my sword, I turned back to spot... nobody? I turned back quickly stopping a slash in it's track, it was a downward slash but wasn't a regular «Vertical» the shard allowed me to read the name of the skill.

«Tight Bang»? "Usually this move is used when a boss is in paralysis but I had to see how it'd worked on you." the one that tried to slash me commented, a few moments after I realized.

"Y-You're Kirito-San!?" I took one step back from the pressure of the two blades clashing.

"I want to see the difference between our Reaction times." Kirito commented.

"No way! I just ate!" I complained.

"Well who just stood in the middle of a Royale Area?" ...I have nothing to oppose that so I continued the clash with Kirito. I managed to push Kirito back and stroked his sword with an «Onslaught» basically a barrage of a variety of Sword skills. Kirito-San's sword broke making him shocked than ever before, before I could strike down he had grabbed my dagger at his side and blocked the slash, my sword's restraint had broken up, my sword clattering and shattered from the damage it received, however because of the Shard it returned back to my inventory before completely destroyed.

I sighed before dodging an onslaught of multiple strikes from my dagger that Kirito now had, it was hard to fight without a weapon... but with Martial Arts and Acrobatics I was able to dodge at a okay pace. Stepping back on the hard strikes and jumping over the feint slashes while blocking the light slashes with both hands and hitting him at a critical spot. I was still able to stand my ground even when he realized my plan, he tried to get behind me using his quick agility but my eyes and

'magic sense' caught up to him. WHAT THE!? An instant flash caused me to jump back but I was pushed down to the ground by something hard, I looked at the Triangle formed around me by three people, Kirito, Asuna, and...Heathcliff-San. Why's it always me!?

"Honestly, I want to know that too." a familiar voice answered, I looked around but couldn't find her.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At the very outer part of the Royale Area, you probably won't be able to see me since you're in the middle. Hang on, I have battles to win and col to collect! Wait you're...!" Onee-Chan ended it with a happy, climatic, and suspenseful tone. I went back to my own battle at hand. 3 against 1, and to top it off the most known strongest players of Sword Art Online currently (I think). It's been a few days, Asuna thrusts her rapier forward. I jumped over it and pushed down her head as she fell over, Kirito jumped over trying to strike me with his dagger, I kicked the dagger up when I reached the ground I pushed my hands down to the ground as I twirled up with my two hands back on my feet and pushed Kirito down to grab the dagger still in the air.

Another figure jumped up over Kirito and hitting me down to the ground with his shield. I rolled over dodging a barrage of sword stabs from Asuna as she had gotten back up, I rolled back up and blocked a sword slash overhead with my sword, the sword whacked me on my sides sending me straight into a water fountain, I dived under. I was brought back up by an immense and powerful sword wave, a shield wave brought me back down and the pattern continued. Blasted up by Asuna's Sword Skill, whacked down by Heathcliff thrashing his shield, and then vice versa. Finally they decided to stop while I was in the middle of air, the three charging their swords with a powerful force.

"Oh no..." I blocked with my weapons as a wave of powerful slashes hitting my weapons and blowing me back down with another force suppressing the damage i'd received, I turned back realizing it was Onee-chan who had grabbed me before I had fell completely and fall into yellow.

"Tanoshii, Tanoshii! I get to carry my little sister princess style!" My eyes reverted to slight embarrassment.

"What happened to your fight?" I asked.

"It was rough but I hurried it up so I could help you. I could tell that your energy was getting weaker because of our bond... now let's finish this!" I nodded and stood back upright. I looked left startled by the man standing next to me, Agil. He smiled to me and I smiled back

"Agil-san, I have a job for you. Hold down Heathcliff-san long enough for us to take down Asuna and Kirito-San." Agil nodded

"No problem, I can hold for a very long time, except that shield is really powerful..." Agil placed his hand under his chin

"Try to make him stay on the defensive, if he tries to attack aim up towards his head first and he'll react to defense more than damage loss." my sister noted to Agil who nodded again and dashed forward towards Heathcliff as planned, my sister dashed to Asuna and i'd be fighting the black swordsman Kirito.

NEW MUSIC Rei (Eiji) vs. Kirito 1) www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=8WXYajeP9TE

Rai (Keiko) vs. Asuna 2) www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=MrOicxUNXLY

Rei and Rai vs. ? 3) www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=7pdNRdGBsOg and www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=IyPsWop7c64

I swiftly brought my dagger back up near Kirito for a «Vertical Arc» countering it with a

«Horizontal Arc» I brought my dagger up which was pushed down by Kirito's open hand as he head-butted me back, attempting to slash me with another «Vertical» I blocked his attack with my dagger kicking him back into the air and slashing him while in the air still defenseless. Kirito maneuvered within the air blocking my slashes and pushing back to distant ourselves in the air, he managed to block my dagger with just one sword. He would've been able to keep up if he dual-wielded but I have the advantage! Our blades clashed again, with all my strength I pushed him back causing him to swirl in the air.

I jumped back down then up again moving his health to yellow with a slash at his hips with my dagger as he teleported into an Inn for sure. "That was a little bit too quick." I place my dagger back, was he really just testing me? Why was that so easy? My sword almost broke from his Reaction Time...if he were to dual-wield I probably would've never stood a chance against him. Which makes me wonder, has he ever thought of Dual-wielding before? I'd have to ask him the next time we meet. So, I guess i'll go help my sister!

Rai (Keiko) vs. Asuna

Or not...

The two continuously jumped up and down to the ground and air, slashing and clashing throughout the air. Onee-Chan had brought Asuna's rapier down while in the air however Asuna always managed to kick back Onee-Chan's sword away. She had surprisingly managed to keep up with Asuna's quick sword speed. While still in the air, both of their swords had flew away from the intense clash that followed. Onee-Chan slashed down with her dagger, Asuna used her legs to entwine the dagger between them and kneed Onee-chan in the gut. Onee-chan kicked her own sword to the ground while she took back the dagger and landed safely on the ground while picking back up her Sword down on the ground. She looked back up suddenly Asuna was in front of her with her sword pointed to Onee-chan's head, with a «Flash» my sister slashed Asuna from behind before she could react then slashed most of her vital points. Asuna dropped to the ground on her knees and bending down with both hands on the ground.

"What did you do?" she couldn't move and was paralyzed. Onee-chan had gotten criticals on most of the body parts that would cause a players body to take a 'rest' for a pretty long time. Onee-Chan tapped her, with the single touch Asuna's health turned yellow and she was teleported to a nearby inn. We then decided to check out on Agil who was already gone, Heathcliff watched us walk up to him in silence as he began clapping. "Good job there." he appraised, we tried to slash him, and he just jumped away.

Me and Onee-chan laughed together before we then glared at him, "You're next." we said in unison as we somehow felt this sudden urge to take down Heathcliff and for some reason right now...I felt pissed.

Heathcliff brought up his sword and pointed it towards us, Onee-chan dashed forward with a «Slant»

from her sword however to her surprise Heathcliff pushed the blade of her sword down with his own sword, Onee-Chan then raised her dagger in her other hand for a «Slant» Heathcliff blocked it with his shield, "Rei, your turn!" Onee-Chan pushed forward causing Heathcliff to step back and lose balance. I jumped over Heathcliff and slashing over his head, my slashes didn't connect though.

How? The shards allowed me to find his vital points but the attacks didn't hit! I landed on the ground and slashed from behind however the slash still inches away from him. I felt like I was getting farther from him even though we were so close... or maybe he was moving faster than the eye. I placed a Shard into my empty Crystal Slot, if he was moving fast i'd have to move faster. I threw my sword up to Heathcliff's back, however Heathcliff turned on time to block the attack with his shield while kicking Onee-chan away to the ground.

How was he moving so fast? Regardless, I kick down to the ground dashing and walking on his shield as I flipped back and kicked his shield, Onee-Chan used the time to kick him forward from behind. We both tried to slash him while he was still facing the ground, Heathcliff rolled back into form and blocking attacks with his shield, using the tip of his sword to support him getting up. He stabbed his sword down to the ground, sparks emerging from his sword, as he swung it towards Onee-Chan a powerful burst of sparking sword skills strike her backwards into the fountain, the electricity becoming more fierce in the water as her health quickly moved to yellow and she teleported away. Now I knew she was safe... I focused my attention back to the fight at hand. I slashed his blade with a «Horizontal Arc»

His blade started to make chunking sounds, Onee-Chan had hit the Vital Points of the sword so that it was easier to destroy, she must've predicted this was going to happen. With one more «Horizontal Arc» his sword shattered into pieces, his eyes widened as he immediately replaced it with another sword, at least I knew that was weaker though because now it'd be easier to bypass his attacks and make a decent plan to deflect his stronger attacks. I looked up at my corner to my health, only a quarter away from hitting Yellow, meaning just one more critical strike and...I'd lose. I didn't want to lose though! I kicked down on his shield and walked on it like a ramp, twisting it down with my legs on it to cause his arm to bend. I pulled the shield away and as he got closer I let go of the shield, I landed on the ground as I kick him with both of my legs then slashed him with the strongest attack of my dagger.

What? To my surprise, his shield suddenly moved up to block the slash. I'm pretty sure that was the arm I twisted... even with any other ability he wouldn't have had time to heal and defend my next attack! So then how did he? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and continuing the battle. Obviously he was cheating...right? Similar to how our avatars weren't that functional at first maybe there were other 'cheater' players but i'll find out later if I remember to, I didn't want to think that he was cheating though. I thrust forward into the air as I kicked back down his shield and making sure that his arm was twisted this time I slashed it with my dagger slicing off his arm, I looked left noticing a quick sword moving to me. How? He was being damaged so much on one side yet he can still release a power sword slash on the other? That doesn't make sense...

Silvernet: Kayaba Akihiko! O_O Cheating...

I kicked up his sword, causing him to let go of it as it flew into the air. I swiftly moved my dagger down to slash his chest but the bottom of his shield blocked it, he held his shield with his right hand this time. Just how many times was he going to be so reliant on that one shield?

"Rei-Chan!" a voice called out to me, I could tell it was Onee-Chan but I couldn't find her in the crowd.

"Don't let your skin touch his shield!" what why? "Just listen to me!" Onee-Chan argued. I nodded to wherever I thought she was because of our bond, I jumped out grabbing Heathcliff's sword which was still in the air, I dived down kicking his shield down once more and slashing him multiple times with both blades. "NO!" Onee-Chan shouted, the bottom tip of the shield bended over to touch me and a shock went through my body. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" my kimono burned to ashes and I blushed extremely. Both me and Heathcliff's health turned yellow and we teleported to the same inn as Asuna and Kirito. "KYAA!" I knelt down to the ground covering my exposed body, clothes, clothes... I scanned repeatedly around my inventory. Asuna thankfully lent me some clothes so I decided to put it on, I then glared at Heathcliff who waved his arms frantically and started laughing.

"Don't worry, that's only temporary. Your Kimono will be in perfect condition back in your Inventory after some time." he laughed off. I looked down, at my clothing. I had on bunny slippers and pajamas with cute chibi bunny heads on it and a shirt with a cute big white rabbit stretching on the shirt's front and I had on bunny ears on top of my head. "Sorry, Rei-Chan. Those were the only clothes I had and in order for it to be worn it has to be the full set... those are my sleeping clothes so...sorry." Asuna lowered her head in defeat orz, she didn't really have that many clothes did she?

A sudden boom and the door opened, a lone figure with her hands placed on her bent knees and panting heavily. "W-Where's Rei-Chan?" the figure looked up, it was my sister. She ran up to me and hugged me as I was still knelt on the ground on both legs. "Sorry! That must've been embarrassing! If only I warned you sooner, your clothes wouldn't have had to disappear like mines did!" I looked at her clothing. She also didn't have the Kimono on, instead she was wearing the light yukata we bought during our Onsen Trip. "But, at least you two gained a better reputation" Kirito opened his inventory "Huh?" We both questioned. He flashed everyone here a screen though there was only five people here.

1. Kirito

2. Asuna

3. Heathcliff

4. Onee-chan

5. Me

-NEWS FLASH!-

Just in, the rumored Blessed Twins had appeared on this Floor to crash the party and with their united power they crushed the tremendous trio! Asuna, Kirito, and Heathcliff-san. It may have ended up in a tie but those twins aren't joking around cuz' we'll see them passing through the town! So many people may have a chance to get pictures of one of the naked Blessed Twins!

"Wait, wait. What was that last part?" I asked anyone. "People can get pictures of a Blessed Twin in nude, apparently that was you." Asuna pointed out how I was once naked. Then, I thought about Onee-Chan, why wasn't she naked? "Because I fell into the fountain water at the time Heathcliff-San hit me with his shield" she responded to my thought with a happy tone. I blushed more now, so it was me...the ones people had taken pictures of, wait how did they take pictures of me? Where were the cameras? I blushed anyways, still shy.

..."Want to sleep over at my house?" Asuna suggested. I didn't want to walk around the city with men staring at me the whole time in the bunny outfit so I nodded real slowly. We walked over to her house both of our jaws dropping. The smell that arose in the air of fresh food had caused us to stop in our tracks. "I was cooking some food, have some if you like. I already ate before we got here."

We both gulped asking "Are you sure?" she simply nodded and went into her room after showing us every other room here.

"Itadakimasu!" We both enjoyed the Stew she made and went into Asuna's bedroom. Where we'd also be sleeping. She was laying on her stomach reading a book. She turned around to notice us and smiled pleasantly, she pointed to a bed on her right and we both sat down on the bed. She got up with her legs knelt down on the bed as she sat up. "There's a special rule if someone wants to sleepover in my house!"

Asuna smiled cheerfully raising her right index finger and placing her left fist in her laps.

We both asked "What's that?" Asuna picked up a pillow on her bed and moved it to the side of her head, with a huge grin

"Pillow Fight! DUH" Onee-Chan had already known and already threw a pillow to Asuna, we couldn't help but both giggle. "That's it...YOU TWO!" she said in a funny teasing tone. I rolled over a pillow sliding under me, then punched a pillow in my view back to Asuna, I moved to the ground jumping over another pillow then throwing another pillow at her face. She laughed happily.

Silvernet: Wait _ why am I fully describing their Pillow Fight? BATTLE MUSIC!

www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=DBq3KgokSrE

"Rei-Chan!" I turned back sliding left to avoid a pillow to my face, Onee-Chan's eyes darted all around my body searching for Vital Points. So she wasn't pairing up with me, this was an All-Out-WAR! I threw myself onto Asuna's bed and thrashed a pillow into her face before she could react, as I saw another pillow heading towards me I moved Asuna in front of me, as my pillow fell off her face the pillow Onee-Chan threw hits her face. Obviously she wasn't happy with getting hit most of the time.

Asuna turned around and grabbed my Breast, I blushed, turning to look at Onee-Chan who paused as she was trying to throw her pillow, and she was feeling the same pleasure I was. I blushed more because of that. "My turn!" Asuna slammed a pillow into my face and threw a pillow toward Onee-Chan

"Giyu!" Onee-Chan fell back with one hand to the ground and smiled with her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep already. She was still groping her own breast I looked down and blushed noticing that. I kneed a pillow into Asuna's face and went back to our bed, bringing Onee-Chan back onto the bed and covering the blankets around us before a pillow could hit us.

Asuna letted out a sigh of relief "Good night." she patted both of our heads and the lights turned off. In the darkness I fell asleep devoured by my drowsiness, today was a very fun day except maybe for those pictures... those weren't a fun thought.

...

"Uurghhh..." Onee-Chan yawn and stretched her arm out. Asuna laughed from the kitchen as we looked at the delicious meal set on the table through the opened door of her room the smell enveloped us!

"Hora, futari domo. Kao arate" We did as Asuna said and went to wash our faces since we looked like demons wanting food. That's basically what we were. We got out of the bathroom and sat down on the table where we would eat. Asuna placed the dishes on the table and we helped her before she sat down.

"Western huh...?" Onee-Chan placed a hand on her chin before looking back to Asuna.

"I felt like eating eggs." Asuna said plainly. Onee-Chan nodded and the three of us ate.

"Day 2 huh..." Asuna though aloud. The Battle Royale Event. "What do you two want to do today? I'd rather not do the Battle Royale Event again." Asuna wondered aloud

"Eh? There's more than the Battle Royale Event?" I asked

"Of course! It'd be boring if it was just one event. It's like a carnival! There's one for everything! Ah, I know! Let's go to the Amusement Park!"

...*face palm*

"Is that... really the name?" Onee-Chan slowly pointed to a board on top to the entrance of the Amusement park. "Yep! Sword Park Online!" *Face palm* Hopefully everything inside wasn't sword-related. "WHOOHOO!" the three us splashed in the pool, Onee-Chan splashed me with a small Sword-Gun she bought. I splashed her back and Asuna-San. Asuna became flustered again and playfully splashed us. Asuna pointed to a Volleyball court so we decided to play there next.

Strangely, this Amusement Park was beach-themed so we only wore bikini's/swimming suits that the staff members gave each person who visited. For the males they got shorts, we played volleyball epically with three other people. Silica, Lizbeth, and... K-Kurenai. Yamada-Kun said he came for a break. With the three of us in a group we easily pwned the other group with no effort. Then, we began another fight.

BATTLE MUSIC!

www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=LLFKTLRZwWc and

www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=PGpb-_AIfHs Lyfa's Voice! ^_^

I moved to block Kurenai's blow, giving the ball another blow back to their side with a «Spike» Silica managed to return it however Asuna slashed it with a powerful hand released back with a «Reprimand» the sword-lanced ball hitting the other side sucessfully handing us one point. Lizbeth served the ball back and we hit it to Silica who accidentally hits it high up as we planned.

Onee-Chan jumped up and slammed it back down with a «Reprimand Spike Leo Brothers»

An extreme curved 360 degree and counter clockwise Spike moving to a full rotation through the sand giving it an additional boost into the air and out of the court. "This can't be happening!" crimson equipped his armor so we decided to do the same, if he was bringing swords into this game. Wait, this is already a Sword game. Asuna served the ball hitting it with her rapier, the ball was returned as Kurenai slashed it back with a «Horizontal» When had this became a Powerball game?

Onee-Chan returned the ball with a «Vertical Arc» Silica grabbed the ball in between her hands as it floated back in between her hands she moved it back to her waist. Oh SHOOT, "HAAAAAAA!" the ball returned with a fiery blast, I side-stepped away from it and put my dagger and sword together over one another, hitting the ball back like a tennis ball. Lizbeth hits it back with a blacksmith hammer. Onee-Chan and Asuna kicks it up into the air, Kurenai landing a

«Golden Spike» on the ball. "Rei-Chan, don't fail us now!" I nodded in a hurry placing the ball high up into the air with an «Arc Hallelujah» The ball disappeared landing on the other side. We had won the battle.

"Now then, let's get going." Asuna walked in circles waiting for us. We unequipped our armor and walked to her "So where we going now?" she asked us.

"Jet Coaster!" we both shouted happily.

Jet Coaster Music: www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=P07K3ZIyHGQ and

www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=tHTHHnwxIsQ

"I was thinking the same" she smiled and nodded. During our trip to the Jet coaster

"Screaming Swords" we met Kirito-San, Kirito sat with Asuna and we sat together. Awaiting for the ride to commence. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Kirito leaned back on his elbows and his hands behind his head. "What's wrong? Scared?" Asuna asked teasingly, Kirito sighed. "There's no traps in Jet Coaster Rides are there?" Kirito asked us "Depends on what traps you mean." Onee-Chan replied devilishly.

Sweat drops started popping up around Kirito's cursor. Funny, I thought it turned Deep Blue for a moment there. As the timer counted down from 60 it turned to 0 the Jet Coaster started moving at a hellish speed. The Jet Coaster (Roller Coaster) made a monstrous sound that all of us had to close our ears. The Jet coaster jumped off to the next course then spun around an illusion monster and then jumped up and down. It was almost like this Jet coaster was repeating a players moves..."What the!?" Onee-Chan shouted, I looked under, a hole appearing under our seats as we fell down from the Jet coaster.

I opened my eyes examining the field around us. We were in a lava area on a piece of rock, in front of us two there was a black creature similar to the creature from before that was a hologram. I tried to slash the monster with my dagger, it grabbed my dagger having no effect on him and he punched me away. "Rei-Chan!" Onee-Chan moved to my side and helped me up. I looked left noticing a Jet coaster, a figure turned right.

"Rei, Rai!" it was Kirito. "Follow the Jet Coaster's movements!" We did as he said attacking the monster in the same pattern as the Jet Coaster moved. I get it now! The Jet Coaster was the key to surviving this, it showed the moves we had to use in order to survive. If we didn't use those moves we would die. We followed the Jet Coaster's movements, destroying the monster in front of us, a path opened up in front of us, a dark platform allowed us to walked into the path, inside was like a dungeon we looked left to notice Kirito and Asuna on the Jet Coaster.

"What's going on? Why are we actually fighting monsters and why does the Jet Coaster know how to defeat them?" I questioned.

"Rei-chan didn't you thought of how the Jet Coaster made player-like actions?" Onee-Chan asked, I nodded. "Maybe this was a ride to a quest!" Onee-Chan came to that conclusion, but would that have made sense? For this quest to actually work you'd need like a party of 2-4..."I know, it's confusing." the monsters were real alright, so this definitely had to be some kind of dungeon or quest. We walk forward in the dungeon and the Jet Coaster vanished, a spider-dragon creature webbed us with its silk and burned it with its fire breath, we cut the threads and rolled away. We looked left, the Jet Coaster suddenly reappearing.

"So that's what they did this time!" me and Onee-Chan nodded using «Flash» we moved back and forth as we slashed the spiders legs on its sides and until it fell to the ground, we looked left the Jet Coaster jumping up then striking down we repeated the same pattern. The Spider was crushed by our blades and we ran forward quickly catching up to the Jet Coaster, we were still advancing in the Mansion. The Jet Coaster stopped, looking at its sides as we repeat the same motion. I notice a small black box on the ground and pick it up. A hologram of someone's face showed up in fear. "To anyone listening to this. This place is...it's..." the message was cut off and it exploded.

The two of us fell back and we looked left the Jet Coaster Speeding to us, we rolled out of its way. Why was the Jet Coaster attacking us? "Probably that was it, the one the Jet coaster is attacking is you!" Kirito shouted. What did he mean by that? I know the Jet coaster was aiming for us... Why would it suddenly change its direction right? was there something to the right of us? I looked right, a shadowy image of myself smiling in front of me, I back away scared as my shadow grabbed me and tried to choke me, I looked at Onee-Chan who was also being choke by her shadow image.

Our shadows rolled away from the Jet Coaster as it tried to hit them. Wait, our shadows moved to dodge it? Why would our shadow images need to be moving?

"Rei-Chan, Rai. Those aren't your shadows! Focus!" Asuna shouted. If they weren't our shadows then what were they? Are we supposed to fight the Shadows or the Jet coaster? I remembered what Asuna told us to do, we both focused and closed our eyes.

"Help..." a small voice entered our minds, multiple memories of SAO players showed in our head, their deaths caused us to tear up inside. "Don't lose you two!" Asuna cheered us on. What was this sad feeling? "Help..." In one of the memories a girl crawled to a tree and was stabbed by a boar. I cried and fell to the ground. It was too...sad. The player who had killed themselves to escape from this world and the dark methods they used. "Ganbare" the small voice had cheered us on again, we connected our hands, our thoughts defeating the darkness that swelled in our hearts. When we opened our eyes they grew wider, the shadows turning into many players who had died and were haunting this game. A light glowed within our connected hands and a pathway opened in front, Asuna and Kirito jumped in front of us slashing the shadows.

"HURRY!" Kirito shouted. We all ran outside and closed the door behind us. A shadowy dark voice said to us slowly before we closed the doors "You can't escape." and then another tiny voice grew, the Jet Coaster inside glowing and slowly fading "Thank you" the good souls of the players who had died vanished. Now I didn't care what the Dark Souls said, so long as the good ones have been freed from their sorrow. The doors closed completely, I turned to Onee-Chan who smiled and started crying "We did the right thing right?"

I replied, "Yes." Kirito patted us on the shoulders.

"Don't cry, you freed their souls." Kirito warmed us up.

"But what about the Dark Souls?" Asuna asked.

"I'm sure...they'll find light. So long as there's light, the darkness will someday be erased." Kirito assured Asuna safety as she sighed with relief.

"But...I feel sad, for the ones that lost their lives so early." Asuna frowned.

"Don't worry, they already have light." we assured Asuna. That's why the Jet Coaster moved Right in the end, the soul of the kind hearted SAO players had tried to tell the others who had entered their of the shadow. The dark side to many SAO players, and that light had helped us get out.

... We're definitely not going to go back in there.

"I knew something was wrong with that ride" we were sitting down at a table outside eating hotdogs near a hotdog stand. Kirito mumbled the whole time while he was eating. "I have to go use the Toilet." Kirito stood and walked away. "Watch my food for me please, I'm going to get something." Asuna place down her hot dog next to Kirito's and left.

Wait, which one was her hot dog again? Onee-Chan placed her hot dog down as well "i'll go with you." the two left. I stood up placing down my hot dog and stretching my arms. I sat back down and stared at the 4 hot dogs next to each other. Uhh...which one was mines again? The three arrived instantly nearly at the same time! Uhh...I handed each of them a random hotdog and handed myself a random one. We all took a bite and all of us had cold eyes.

"I had mayonnaise in mines, this is ketchup" Keiko announced.

And I had Ketchup...

"REI! How could you mistake ours!? SWITCH!" *swaps hot dogs.*

"Wait, if we have each other's hot dogs that means..." we made up an excuse and looked at Kirito and Asuna who were both blushing. I think we had a major problem ourselves, but I don't think those two could handle it. Both were stuttering at the same time as they tried talking and quickly swapped hot dogs.

"Sorry, I had Ketchup!" Kirito said.

"And I had mayonnaise." Asuna announced.

"Wait, we had the same things!" me and Onee-Chan said at the same time.

"Eh? Who has whose hot dog exactly!?" Kirito scratched his head and complained. We tried comparing size but they were all the same.

-Day 3-

Our party of four went to the festival to celebrate, we entered the big building and a strange curtained place which was a fortune telling hot spot. The four of us sat down, the strange lady moving her hands around her ball, she started from left to right.

Kirito- "You will lose something dear"

Asuna- "You will gain something precious"

Rei- "You have fallen into luck"

Rai- "You will reach great heights"

"Great heights" Rai mumbled, she wasn't exactly happy with her fortune but she said it was alright and that mines was better 'You have fallen into luck" what does that even mean? Kirito looked down a cold stare, I guess his wasn't really the best "You will lose something dear" and for Asuna's that was the opposite as she jumped around cheerfully "You will gain something precious" I wonder what that was. It couldn't have be something like a love interest... love.

"Oh there was something I wanted to show you guys!" We followed behind Asuna as she took us to a stand in the middle of the others. Shooting...Practice? "This is the first time i've ever seen a gun in the game, if we can use it properly we may be able to use it during long ranged boss fights." Asuna mentioned "That'd be 50 col" the Merchant putted out his hand "See? It's cheap." Asuna handed him the col while still looking away. She turned back.

"What do you two want?" I scanned throughout the stand noticing a stuffed animal with a crystal in its hand

"The blue cat one!" we both announced.

"Eh? doko?" we pointed to its location and Asuna shot it but it didn't fall down "Eh? That's strange." Asuna scratched her head, it was probably because of the Crystal in its hand.

"Let me see" Kirito offered out his hand, Asuna handed the sniper rifle to Kirito he beamed in the scope the color of the guns bullet turning into something similar to a sword skill as it glowed, we both noticed he was aiming at the Crystal. "Wait, don't shoot the crystal!" we both shouted, "I see, so that was what you two wanted." Kirito giggled. How did he know? He shot down the wood that was keeping the animal still and it fell down into the empty bucket under it. The manager picked up the cat and handed it to Kirito "Congrats" he told Kirito as he bowed then turned to me. "Here, your gift." I smiled, he was like a caring big brother for his little sister.

"Now what do you two want?" he asked gently to Asuna and Onee-Chan who were both blushing. "I want the rabbit" Onee-Chan pointed to it. "And you?" he looked towards Asuna who looked down shyly. "T-The puppy with a ribbon on its head" she turned away pointing to the dog. "Alright then, One Blow." one blow, was something you'd announced during a festival if you were going to get more than one prize with just one bullet, sometimes doing that would get you a free prize as a reward.

Kirito faintly charged the bullet and turned the other way leaning down on the table of the stand and pointing the gun up towards the ceiling at the metal of the stand, he shot the metal, the bullet moving down to the ground he looked back to see, the bullet moved up hitting the rabbit as the ear hits down the puppy and as it knocked into a frog. "YES! All 3!" so Kirito-San wanted the frog?

"Wow, great. As the rewarding prize you get another free gift."

The manager said as Kirito place his hand on his chin to think. "I'll get that chibi cub" I tilted my head, I didn't get Kirito's thought process at all. He had 4 new prizes in total, handing the rabbit to Onee-Chan and the Puppy to Asuna he kept the frog and cub mumbling about something like 'give' or 'use', minutes later we caught Heathcliff and both of us slapped him because we were still mad about that nude thing. Luckily it wore off quickly because then we would have forced him too...

"Would you like to try this?" he laughed and pointed to a tall machine with a small square pod on it. Ah, the hammer one where you'd have to hit it to the yellow bell on top. "With pleasure" Onee-Chan cracked her hard fingers filled with anger and picked up the hammer saying something like "it's light..." and looking around. She was thinking about reinforcing it or something. She switched hammers with somebody nearby "Okay, i'm ready."

She brought the hammer back below her waist then bringing it up to her shoulders she stroke down with all her power. The red meter flying out of the machine and way pass the bell she smiled with accomplishment in her eyes as she place one hand on her forehead looking up as the thing flew away. "Rei, you're turn!" She turned back with a big grin.

I sighed "The machines broke already." I noted. "Oh really? I didn't know." she decided to play it off. Heathcliff gave us a few items as a reward such as mats and more crystals.

Argo would really have a big scrap to write about unless she was going to ignore this big three day special event. She's less likely to do that though, i've never seen her skip any piece of information she'd loss. "Wow, you have splendid Reaction Time and Accuracy" Heathcliff complimented on her sword skills he said though that she was too deep into thought that anyone would be able to easily 'distract' her.

"Ahh...don't worry about me. I notice flaws in my style of fighting but I have to keep it like that since i'm used to it. When the time comes I'll think about upgrading my stats. Heathcliff nodded off back to the broken machine. My sister nodded and giggled slowly before we decided to head elsewhere. We met Klein with his group eating at a Sushi stand so we decided to walk up to them.

They were apparently drinking whatever so they smelled kind of...sluggish. "HEy-yo Kirito come join us!" Klein put an arm over Kirito and dragged him over "Klein, you've lost your Manhood. How could you do this in front of girls while drunk?" Kirito-San was still being protective, while we made sure to stay a distance away from Klein's group so we couldn't even see their faces. "I'm not really drunk, I just started."

Klein glared at both of us "Sheesh and I thought girls were pure fellows." Klein moved his head back to drink the last sip from his cup. Onee-Chan gutted him in the stomach causing him to spit the liquid out of his mouth "W-What was that for!?" Klein yelled

"You don't know how to treat girls." Everyone nodded and Klein just went back to drinking

"You deserved that one, Klein." Kirito noted. After a quick while, the four of us walked away to get some more food. This time we ate some ice cream, we were pretty much sweating.

"I'll pay." Kirito suggested, we offered but he kindly neglected. Everyone got chocolate ice cream, because Chocolate was better than Vanilla! Or at least... that's what I thought. We all sat down at another table to finish our ice creams before we continued walking in the festival trying some takoyaki and flavored sauce meatball on sticks.

"I really have to do something." we were walking in the middle of the stands of the festival, looking around. Asuna stared intensely on the masks, she walked over to the masks and tried one on. As she turned around the two of us hugged onto Kirito frightened by whatever oni(demon) mask Asuna was wearing. She took off the mask and started laughing, "Haha, scared you two?" Asuna giggled, We walked around for a little while buying some cotton candy.

"Want to switch Asuna-San" Onee-Chan asked

"What do you have?" Asuna asked.

"Bubblegum" Onee-Chan answered.

"Okay, I have cherry anyways." Asuna replied. Out of boredom from seeing that, me and Kirito decided to switch as well. Moments after we finished our cotton candy I noticed the three stopping, the two stopped from seeing Kirito-San stop first. Why was he just stopping. I looked at the scenery then at him as he released a huge smile. "I know what to do." we looked confused at Kirito-San, he pointed to a hoop and a court. "Let's play some sports, particularly I mean basketball." he smiled "3 against 1"

FIGHT! www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=Y0bSYWKOGow

Afterwards, it was getting dark. We sat down at a bench surprisingly long enough to fit all four of us.

We talked about how we can improve our fighting styles and sword skills. "We're currently working on Martial Arts with Acrobatics kind of." my sister added. I preferably liked to call it 'Aero Arts' since that's the only thing I thought fit and was quick to say. "If you two are going to fight together you have to work together, instead of using the same moves. Fighting the same monster at the same time would give increased chances of winning and more exp so try to switch at an effective pace while continuing on with each of your attacks."

Kirito advised us to do. It took me and Onee-Chan a while to comprehend the info we just heard. Asuna was just listening with mouth open and ears wide. Guess she also couldn't take in all the information at once but it seemed more easier for her than it did for us. Probably because she was a solo player like Kirito-San so it was more easier because they have had the same experience and battles fought alone but since we worked in a party it was more easier for us to survive.

SPECIAL MUSIC! www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=renM5aFmi8I and

www dot youtube dot com /watch? v=9Uqo54Ul5Tg

"The fireworks should almost be starting soon..." Asuna talked.

"What fireworks?" Onee-Chan asked.

"The players are planning on using their sword skills to create explosive clashes of fireworks or something like that. I'm not sure how that'll work." Kirito explained and started thinking aloud.

I noticed a spark rise in the air "I think it's starting!" I tugged to Onee-chan and Kirito's shirt, making them look back to the sky.

Asuna stood up looking around. "I don't see anything" a spark lit in the air and Asuna sat back down with a smile, a huge crowd gathering in the Area watching. The fireworks of sword skills and players showed up mixed with Sakura blossoms to make it prettier, my eyes widened as I was thrilled by the performance. The Sakura's surrounded the fireworks leading down to us as it led past us, we followed the sakuras in a bright place of white, with black lines on the ground, we watched as the room turned into the sky with plenty of stars and the moon behind. The fireworks appearing once more outside we stepped back as the fireworks made words

'Thanks for playing!' a smiled crossed our faces as we noticed people jumping with the fireworks and moving at fast speeds as they spread sakura leaves around the words in the air moved like jets across the midnight sky. As if having surround us the Sakura leaves blocked our view, when they clear the words had shown across the whole sky of Aincrad. We rushed down the stairs in front of us, me and Onee-chan jumping to the sky from where we were.

"What are you doing!?" Kirito shouted. Using the power of our crystals and the skill of our Blessed twins the sky lit up with a colorful gold color, the sound of warmth enveloping everyone as the sakuras moved around us, feathers of black and white surrounding the city with sparks that sent messages of hope, the fireworks with 'SAO' and colorful messages we created of what we'd call the

Feather Dance Sakura Festival (Feathers Dance~ Sakura no Hanabi)

Other SAO players dance to the happiness as wings grew from our kimino's, we flied down as if angels descending from the sky the light growing over the whole of Aincrad. Our light surrounding the whole town with warmth, we had enlightened a nearby Ferris wheel as it radiated in multiple colors that were exclusive to SAO but were extremely pretty and well-generated. The NPC's walked out of their stores to watch and Ferin made a sound of gracefulness; delight. We couldn't help but smile, as we turned back to watched the grand events, sparks of light entranced around the players that would jet out the air with words from the fireworks entangled by the Sakura feathers with the color of blue, black, and white.

"TAMAYA!" me and Kirito shouted into the view.

"KAGIYA!" Onee-Chan and Asuna shouted into the air

We laughed together, standing at the safety rail down the stairs of the forest.

"Let's come back next year!" Asuna said cheerfully

"Next year...Asuna-San..." Onee-Chan giggled

"Oh right, hehehe... I shouldn't place trouble on others, I don't want to be stuck here for so long and i'm pretty sure no one else does." Asuna giggled

"But, we're bound to." Onee-Chan replied.

"That's fine, we're fighting for what we believe is right, there's no need to stop in our tracks because of an ideal world we're aiming for. I want to believe, that there's a way to escape from this crucial world to everyone's hearts piece." Kirito closed his eyes clapping his hands together once and praying.

"We're not even at a shrine..." Asuna mentioned.

"I think it's important to fight for what you believe though. "I replied to Asuna who twiddled her fingers shyly. I looked at my right to Onee-chan who was stretching her arms back and smiled to me while stroking my hair.

"Right, so let's enjoy what we can do to the fullest until we leave SAO. Ne, Rei?" Onee-Chan raised her hand and swung it in the air playfully. I nodded to answer her question. I'd want to have as much fun as possible while i'm here. I wanted to prove to Kayaba Akihiko that he can't just change us into beasts or devour our dreams just because we're pitted against this Death Game. A Hunger Game where everyone will die from solidarity and isolation.

Many players desired power to protect the ones they love, to overcome their surroundings, to be the strongest but we desire nothing more. I didn't want to lose to this world, and I really didn't want to lose anyone. Which reminds me, we still haven't read Aincrad lore if I remember correctly but, We would win this and then go back, to the world that we can truly call 'home'. "Rei, i'll grow stronger to protect you and i'll conceal my weakness so that I can save you from this pitiless despair. Onee-Chan rested my head in her laps, stroking my hair as I slowly started to fall asleep from the warmth of everyone's hearts this day.

-On another side note, the group had stayed at an inn together during Day 3 and was getting ready for the actual big festival-

"Wow..." the twins said in unison along with Asuna as they looked at Kirito's appearance in a Kimono.

"That totally fits you." Asuna complimented. Kirito bowed with a faint smile.

"Didn't want to ruin the day with my dark attire." At least he admitted that his clothing was gloomy-looking. He wore a bright green kimono with a shade of dark-purple on the upper part of the kimono across his shoulders and slightly down towards his chest. The area near his chest was covered with a few yellow lines that curved downwards towards his waist and under the tied part of the kimono. It was different from the usual type of fashionable clothing. Even on Winters.

I looked over to Asuna-san who was looking at a mirror with a yukata held in front of her in her hands. She was contemplating about which yukata to wear out of all the ones she had laid out on a bed beside her. Onee-chan was helping her pick and Asuna finally managed to choose one out of the several ones she had. She twirled around in her yukata, a bright pink color with a variety of different colored buds around the front part of the yukata.

In the back part ws a dragon and a tiger as well as the kanji 'ryu' and 'tora' which meant dragon and tiger. On the right-top part of the sleeve of the yukata were three kanji's under one another and from top to bottom of what they meant was 'Peace', 'Lotus', and 'Wisdom'.

"Who made it?" Kirito with the courage, asked Asuna. She merely grinned evilly.

"Let's just say, I think it's someone we know very well." I could only ponder to think about that. Did I really know someone who was this creative and was that good at tailoring? "now that I think about it, you two are kind of already wearing yukatas right?" Asuna asked. Our armor was designed so that we could move freely, to do that we based it on a yukata style representation to resemble part of fast maneuvering and etiquette examination.

The clothing we wore had actually helped us a lot during our boss fights, it would make me wonder how we would've survived some of the things we've been through without the certain lifesaver items that had saved us probably about several times now. On the second day of this special event, we received a paper will other events they had besides a Battle Royale event and a Festival during night. There were many others to choose from, one that had caught me and Onee-chan's eyes was the Sports Event.

We recalled how Kirito decided to play basketball last night but he didn't seem satisfied since he beat us 3 out of 5 and it was a 1 against 3 which was even more embarrassing. Maybe if he was participating in this we could try to win this time. I turned to looked at Onee-chan who was looking seriously at me before she nodded her head and then turned to look at Kirito. Kirito noticed the glared from Onee-chan as an instant sweat drop formed behind his head, or at least that's what it seemed like. He then smirked.

"Alright, i'll take you on. Meet me at the Sports Event, we'll settle it there" Kirito declared, we both smiled. We weren't going to lose this time. Kirito walked out of the inn and walked away, Asuna then looked at us confused.

"What Sports Event?" she asked us. We explained to her, after we finished the explanation she pumped her right fist up into the air happily. "Okay! I think i'll do it! I'll show everyone how not to underestimate Girl Power!" Asuna then stomped to the door.

"Wait!" Onee-chan said, Asuna turned back curiously. "What sport?" Onee-chan asked Asuna.

"Hmm... Tennis, volleyball, or Golf. I think i'll go with golf!" she said as she walked out and closed the door.

"... Golf?" the two of us questioned, we looked at each other quietly before deciding to break the silence." we opened up our inventories and took out a schedule paper of the events that were happening and then looking on the back for more details of each event. A screen then appeared as we flipped to the back, asking if we wanted to extend the page more on a different screen. We selected the circle button as the paper then went back into the inventory and the info stretching out in one screen as we both scrolled down our separate screens to the same places. Onee-chan then sighed with a little bit of relief.

"The Basketball Sport and Golf Sport Competitions are at different times, well all of them are so we'll be able to compete with both of them. the basketball one will happen first." Onee-chan told me, I sighed and then smiled. Having a little relaxing time by playing golf after basketball wasn't so bad. I scrolled down the screen in front of me and looked at the difference from when the Basketball competition ended and when the Golf one would start. It was a three hour difference.

We could probably try another few Events, I looked over to Onee-chan who thumbs up to me with her left hand and showing certain Events that she wanted to attend. Most of the events were based on luck, which of course Onee-chan didn't need since she was already born with good luck from the start. She was probably entering just for laughs or something.

Author's Note: Hahaha, to tell you guys the truth, I didn't actually have a quadrant 4 prepared, sorry about that! But, this is a good replacement because it kinds of gets a new fresh feeling to what's going to happen in the story now. :P

**Segment 5**

Quadrant I) Another Future

-Quadrant I-

"So, where to Kadoh?" the group was walking down a steep hill with their items packed in their inventory.

"We're going to see some students in Seijighome, they're people I went with to an Onsen." the girls blushed. "N-Nothing happened there..."

"He's see-through..." the girls all thought in their head at the same time. It wasn't a long walk but because the Town was downhill from where they were staying at it was hard to get down the mountains as they walked down the very steep hill. When they got near ground they slid down and their feet reached the surface, it looked forward to see a pretty large Town just a few meters in front on them.

As they walked Shiroyuki looked right curiously and pointed to a small pond causing the group to turn and look to their right as she asked "What's that?"

"It's a small pond of water, must be where they get the fresh water since they're surrounded by a dry desert." Kadoh said; Shiroyuki nodded. The group continued walking until they finally made it into the Town. A lot of people were greeting Cardal which caused her to blush, her face slowly turning into a Red color. Kadoh smiled as he looked back to Cardal. "Seems like I made you famous." Cardal simply gave a cold glare at Kadoh as the group was walking forward. The group entered an apartment and everyone in pairs of two shared a room. They were getting used to Kadoh living in the same room as them, they were relieved to see that the rooms were right next to each other on the Second Floor.

After they left their belongs inside the room they met in the hall of the second floor where Kadoh told them that he'd go do some things first before introducing everyone to the student friends so the other decided to go do their own separate things in Town while Cardal went with Kadoh. Kadoh entered a Smiths Store, grabbing a manual and walking towards the door. "HEY!" the guy at the counter shouted, he looked up with surprise and grabbed a pouch falling towards him. He opened it and was surprised to see a lot of col inside.

"That should be more than enough, in exchange give me what i'd need next time i'm here." Kadoh said in a monotone voice, the guy gulped slowly and nodded as Kadoh walked out. Cardal was behind him with a worried look, Kadoh was currently in the front and reading the manual. It surprised Cardal to see that he was avoiding hitting anything while looking down to read the manual, not once did he look up. "Is something wrong?" he asked Cardal.

"S-Shouldn't you watch where you're going?"

"Ah, i'm aware of my surroundings. You don't know but even when looking somewhere else I can tell what other things are happening, I guess it became a Second-Nature thing to me now." Kadoh grinned as he turned around to look at Cardal. "I could tell you were looking at me worried for a long time now." Cardal blushed.

"B-Baka!" Kadoh laughed and continued to read the manual while they were still walking. After a few stops and turns they finally stopped completely. The two looked up to a huge white-cylinder shaped building.

"This is the place, let's go."

"W-Wait Kadoh!"

"Don't worry, it's just a place for players to make their swords and choose the materials for it." Kadoh smiled as he looked back to Cardal. She smiled nervously, somehow she felt that he was protective now. Kadoh opened the door outwards and the two entered as the door behind them slowly closed, it was lighted-faintly in there. The players paid no attention to the two and were forging their own swords. "Third floors the Materials." Kadoh said to Cardal as he walked up the stairs, Cardal followed behind. The two was surprised to see no other player there but looked at the materials anyways. "Hmm... they all seem weak." Kadoh said attracting another player.

A man in a black t-shirt with bulky muscles and short pants came up the stairs from the second floor, Kadoh looked to the left as he collar was grabbed and his body was moved up. His head almost hitting the ceiling. As he was lifted just a meter up since the room was like 3 meters tall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kadoh smirked as the guy shouted.

"I said they're weak!" the guy dropped Kadoh as his feet touched the ground and he was still grinning.

"Fine then, we'll have a competition. See who adds the elements together to make the stronger new element." Kadoh smirked.

"I like that idea, however if I do win you'll agree to sell the materials I want to me with a deal off."

"Okay, IF YOU WIN."

-The guy stood in the front of a table and Kadoh stood in front of one across from the guy, Cardal was standing at Kadoh's side with a worried look-

"Ka-"

"Don't worry, Cardal. I'll win." the two began the test, Kadoh examined the details of each material and the sword that he was given for the competition. "A weak sword." he mumbled. "So then to boost it up..." he started to check the element resources of each item and their compatibilities as well as the duration/durability of the materials. He applied a smoother and more heavier surface onto the sword to decrease the damage a material would receive when being used, it was hard to use the materials as he would have to shove it into the sword or making the sword fit its shape would eventually make its material break. Instead Kadoh focused on forging the weapon by not mixing the elements together since it'd be a fail and wouldn't work. He looks at the sword and realizes a solution, as he puts the surface in between the handle and puts one of the materials of elements into the middle of the handle and blade as it goes into the hardened surface of the sword and is about to break however he fuses the material with another material to create a new element.

The guy watched with his jaw dropping as the new element glowed a purplish color, the sword turned into a more darkened-silver wide blade and the green emerald appeared in the middle near the top of the sword with yellow lines connecting to a hole around the emerald. "An Alloyed Forged Sword!?" The guy said in surprise.

"That's not all, diamond and some rock minerals were used. The soil created a smooth texture that allowed the elements to merge and not break where as to the Iron of the new surface of the sword merged with the silver metal of the sword or rather... the handle!" Kadoh opened up a menu that revealed the name of the sword he forged. "Reaper Region". Kadoh turned to the guy whose sword just broke and smirked causing the guy to grin. The two fist pumped which surprised everyone around.

"You got yourself a deal, come anytime. I'll get you the best."

"Thanks, might as well at the secret storage you've been hiding over there." Kadoh said as he pointed his thumb back, at Cardal which surprised everyone since he was actually pointing to what was behind her. The guy laughed.

"Got me, i'll give you that. Tell you what, i'll even add this..." the guy whispered something in Kadoh's ear.

"Great." the two walked outside after the players inside all gave them strange looks.

"Wow... that was unexpected."

"What was?"

"You... Did that."

"Well, I did tell him that in the Trade i'd let him have your body."

"WHAT!?"

"Hehe, I know you'll beat him though so don't worry."

"Kadoh, That's not funny!" Kadoh grabbed Cardal's left wrist, he then pulled her down and letted her back rest on his left arm as he looked down at Cardal's eyes which caused her face to flush red.

"Don't worry, I promise i'll protect everyone."

"K-Kadoh..." He brought Cardal back up to her feet and then wiped the sweat off his forehead with his right arm.

"Whew! That was embarrassing!"

"Kadoh..."

"Huh?"

"You can stop doing this..."

"What?"

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU LOVE ME!" Cardal yelled. "I know you can tell that my heart is hurting know because you don't love me... but don't pain me anymore!"

"Sorry." Kadoh apologized.

"So long as you understand." After a long pause the two laughed.

"But, i'm really sorry..." Kadoh apologized.

"If you're really sorry then stop apologizing." Kadoh nodded.

"Okay." When they went into the main street the other girls found them and ran over to them. Kadoh decided to go visit the schoolgirls and his team followed him from behind. When they reached the school Cardal was surprised.

"Wait, isn't it a bad idea to visit them when they still have classes?" Cardal asked.

"What are you talking about? they have school-off today, they always had meetings on the rooftop every day."

"Ohhhh..." the group went into the school, Kadoh gave a small tour of the school campus and showed every place in a matter of no seconds at all except for the rooftop which was the last one they went to. They opened the stairs door to the rooftop, 5 girls looked at the group curiously as they were sat near the fences and were looking at the direction of the stairs with bento's on their laps. Kadoh introduced the 5 girl students and then introduced everyone in team Starblaze besides Cardal and Kadoh. The girls explained how they knew this 'event' was coming, they took out a big plastic bag hiding behind them and took of the 6 bento's in there. The group sat down and opened their lunchboxes, Kadoh was unpleased with getting a bento with a heart symbol in it.

"What's wrong Kadoh? Never had those type of bento's before?" Shizuka asked.

"N-No... it's just that this is my first time eating from a bento and I don't like the heart for some reason... and still..."

"Don't be picky." Shiroyuki said to Kadoh. "This is good enough."

"They made it with everything they got." Klau said.

"T-The way you put that is kind of strange..."

"You still have to eat it Kadoh, it's healthy for you." Odoru explained, Kadoh looked down and wept.

"Yes, Odoru nee-chan..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" the 5 students squealed.

"W-What was with that c-cute reply!?" Clara asked.

"Heavenly..." Tamo mumbled as she had a delusion.

"S-Stop it you two! Sorry, Kadoh-san! Maybe if you did that cutesy act again I could stop them..." Ayumi mumbled.

"I thought you were the mature one!"

"Of course she's not." Kirameku replied.

"...wha...?" Kadoh questioned.

"She wouldn't be the leader if she was the responsible one." Uruel said.

"... Holy cow. How do you guys even sort of the team? First of all, I think the most mature one is Clara." Clara then blushed at Kadoh's response.

"W-What?"

"See? She took that straight out and asked politely!" Kadoh explained.

"OHHH!" the other 4 students said as if just realizing. Clara blushed even more as she stood up with her tiny right fist in front of her chest.

"E-Everyone! I'm not fit to be a leader, everyone know that..." Clara looked down sadly causing everyone to see the 'moe'.

"K-KAWAII!" the students squealed surprising Clara as they jumped onto her body and she fell to the ground.

"W-Wha... Perverts!" Clara's face flushed red as she tried to push Ayumi's head away. "A-Ayumi you're my best friend! You always came to wake me up who was extremely lazy!"

"Eh? It was the other way around." Clara's face then turned into a plain one.

"Oh, that's right. AHHHHH!" she screamed as she got piled over by the other girl students. When they were done they sat back in their spots, Clara's was on her knees with her upper body bent forward and her arms down on the ground.

"So you like doing it in the back?"

"HEY! Be Serious!"

-Later the group are in a room that says 'Literature club' and Ayumi slams the table then points to Clara-

"I pass the torch to you, my lazy old friend." Ayumi said.

"That was you!" Clara replied. "B-But, can someone like me really be the leader?"

Kadoh grinned, "Only one way to find out...!" later the two did a test and leaned back on their chairs completely exhausted. Kadoh looked at the results. "Wow, you even realized one mistake in this test and changed the problem completely so that it fitted the question. Clara, you clearly outdid yourself did this time!"

"What's with that lame pun?!" Clara asked.

"Clara." Clara looked to Ayumi who smiled to Clara. "Really... you've changed so much."

"Uhh... Ayumi?" Ayumi frantically waved her hands.

"N-Noo! I'm not dying or anything!"

"I-I know that..." Ayumi held Clara's two hands into her hands on the table.

"Clara, we'll always be with you." Team Starblaze watched as the other students placed their two hands onto the coupling hands of Ayumi's. Clara looked around as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You idiots...!" she cried out. Ayumi softly hits Clara's head as she moved her forward, after Clara stopped crying the two closed the students closed their eyes and smiles lit across their face.

"Ah... Youth, so strange." everyone giggled at Kadoh's comment.

"You're probably still the youngest." Clara replied, as she smiled to Kadoh. "Really... Kadoh, want me to tell you your fortune?" Kadoh nodded. "Well then let's see..." she closed her eyes, Cardal noticed that as she opened her eyes again a flash of blue came out as she started into Kadoh's eyes seriously. "I see, Kadoh the reason why you'll die is because..." everyone's eyes widened with shock as they heard the word 'die'. "Of Your Stupidity."

"... Eh?" Kadoh questioned.

"You're unsure feelings are causing the world to revolve around you, if you don't make a decision the world itself will kill you."

"W-What are you talking about?" Kadoh asked.

"C-Clara, snap out of it." Ayumi said as the other girls looked at Clara worried.

"Kadoh, who do you really love?" Kadoh's eyes widened to what Clara had said.

"Who I really love...?"

"STOP!" Klau screamed out, Clara snapped out of her stare and looked at Klau who glared at Clara.

"You... are..." Klau walked quickly out the room, everyone else left as well except Cardal.

**Segment 5**

Quadrant II) Eyes

"Wait." Clara said to Cardal before she left, Cardal turned back and looked at Clara who looked at Cardal seriously, Cardal's eyes widened as she saw Clara's eyes turning into a light-blue color.

"You can see it too right? My true eye color." Cardal slowly nodded. "Then, i'll share you my power... Place your hand over mines." Clara said as she moved her left hand out to Cardal, Cardal nodded and then placed her right hand onto Clara's left hand. Suddenly, multiple visions entered her her. As she fell forward Clara quickly caught her. "Are you okay?"

"What... was that?"

"A glimpse of the future that's too come, Fate. Cardal, no matter what you tell yourself, don't listen."

Cardal looked down sadly. "It's okay if you don't believe me either."

"N-No, it's not that I don't believe you it's just... why would I do that?"

"Cardal, it's because..." before Clara could finish, the others came back in.

"Sorry..." Klau apologized. Clara shook her head.

"I don't think any of us would want to see Kadoh die." Clara said, the other girls nodded.

"Thank you." Klau said, everyone sat down around the table and started talking about something else.

"Kadoh-san, have you guys heard of 'Deshetallion'?" Ayumi asked the group, everyone in team Starblaze shook their head and were confused. "It's a rumored large place like a kingdom, it's a big gold-colored place with the design being similar to a coliseum except the top's closed... I heard that when the ceiling moves it reveals something extraordinary."

"Woohhh!" team Starblaze expressed their amazement. Everyone decided to go today after they were done packing up, team Starblaze walked to their apartment while the girl students stayed in the School and were packing up their things in the club room. When the group got in the apartment they entered their rooms and got what they needed, putting it in their inventories though they didn't really get much since they all thought that it would be a very small trip. For safety they got their best equipment put on. When Kadoh walked out of his room with Cardal behind him, the two were startled to see the other girls out of their rooms already.

"So, guess we're going to see Ayumi's group now?" Shizuka asked, Kadoh then nodded. Cardal looked at Klau with a worried look, Klau noticed and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, i'm fine!"

"Klau..." the others left, Klau walked forward but Cardal grabbed her right wrist with her two hands causing Klau to look back confused.

"Cardal?"

"Klau, I want to help you!"

"Cardal, what are you talking about?" Cardal's eyes widened.

"I see... you still don't know yet... then, it's nothing." Cardal walked away to the group, Klau looked at her from behind confused as she walked to the group. "I'll save everyone. Pearl, Kadoh, Klau." Cardal thought in her head. Later Team Starblaze met up with the girls but were told something that they weren't expecting.

"I think we shouldn't go." Ayumi said to the other group.

"Why not?" Odoru asked.

"It's well... because it holds the truth about Pearl." Kadoh's eyes widened as he ran past the students, when he reach the outside of the pillared place Ayumi blocked his way along with the other four students.

"Move out of the way!" he shouted, the girls shook their head.

"Kadoh, you don't want to know about her past!"

"It may let me find a way to bring her back to life!"

"It's possible but still...: Kadoh's eyes widened.

"If I can bring her back to life I have to know how!"

"Kadoh don't!"

"You'll regret learning about her story!"

"I don't care!" team Starblaze ran and stopped behind Kadoh, as Kadoh moved around the students his team they the same but they soon stopped as they were surrounding by multiple players. They were from various teams helping them in the searched for the Dragon Pieces, the girls moved back so that the group was now surrounding by teams everywhere in 5 meters. In case you forgot the teams...

Leaders-Members

Team Starblaze: Kadoh Old: Asuna, Pearl, Celia, Anaya, Seril New: Klau, Cardal, Shiroyuki, Odoru, Shizuka

Team Boosters: Tsuren Tsuka, Hanae, Kadoh, Senka, Kikousei (Kou, Tsuren's alternate timeline)

Team Darkfall: Shizuka, becomes Anaya Saito, Louise, Silver Crow, Black Lotus, Remia

Team Snow Summer: Shiroyuki, becomes Celia

Ayumi, Uruel, Tamo, Kirameku, Clara

Team Liquids: Heathcliff Kirito, Asuna, Rei, Rai, Seril (Alternate Timeline, Tsuka's sister)

Team Lizard: Goto (Sword) Maria, Shingo, Revolu, Card (also the animal's name, this is the animal one), Umize (Senka's lover)

Team Scorpion: Armad (gun)

Klein, Agil, Silica, Lizbeth, Hoseki (Alternate Timeline, Tsuka's childhood sister)

Team Endless: Klau, become Seril Taka Takuha (fights gods/goddesses then planets/stars), Kurimiya Sasha (girl with drill hair on the back, planet/stars Arc), Hurtyig Josh (Taku's best bud/friend) Hojou Akiria (Highschool cardstars! Starlight), Hibiku Relia (Highschool cardstars! Everblue)

Taku) Planets of darkness, god's of light now is here as a thread of hope!

Sasha) A golden Egg, that's the birth of miracle!

Josh) My ken wa Flame (My sword is a Flame) kono Flame ga Mugen da! (This flame is infinite!)

Akiria) The sound of wind, this is the heartbeat of the living. A skidding rock, it echoes a sound... this sound is this fight's victory!

Relia) The gentleness of the Water, the water's violence. The wrath of humans and their values. To accept it all, that's why i'll fight!

"Kadoh, everyone is against you." Clara said as Cardal noticed her eyes glowing blue which meant that she was quite serious about not letting Kadoh go in.

"Why, why does everyone not want to let Kadoh know about what happened to Pearl?!" Shiroyuki asked. None of the teams gave an answer, Team Starblaze fought all the other teams. Some people such as Armad, Goto, Tsuren, Heathcliff, and the original Starblaze members weren't there. Somehow the team had managed to defeat all the other teams and Kadoh had advanced forward by himself into the place, the others were about to follow him but were stopped by five familiar people.

"Asuna...san." the original team Starblaze was blocking the way of the new team Starblaze. "Do we have to fight!?" Cardal asked.

"Cardal, we've been through a lot of times haven't we?" Anaya asked. "If it's you i'm sure you'd understand." Cardal shook her head sadly.

"If he doesn't learn he'll only be suffering for the rest of his life!" Cardal shouted as her eyes then widened as she remembered what Clara had told her as they were fighting.

-Flashback-

"Cardal, do you know how time works?" Clara asked, Cardal shook her head. "Basically it's like this, Fate can't change but Time can. Each World only has one timeline however there are multiple other Alternate Worlds that may be similar to ours. Kadoh is going to die, but I at least want him to have a happy end." Cardal shook her head as tears came down from her eyes.

"How will he be happy if he dies!?" Cardal asks, Cardal looked down sadly.

"No one can avoid death."

-End of flashback-

"I don't want to believe in something like fate..." Cardal gripped onto her weapon tightly, she looked up as her eyes widened from seeing Klau moved to stand next to Asuna. "Klau?"

"Cardal, I see why they're doing this but if you can't understand as well..." Klau pointed the tip of her blade towards Cardal. "You don't want to help Kadoh at all." Cardal's eyes widened at what Klau had told her. Cardal looked down and felt like crying but the others held her hands in theirs. She looked at her sides to Shiroyuki on the left then Shizuka and Odoru on the right side. She smiled to them then looked at the Original Starblaze members in front of them.

"Cardal..." Seril and Celia said sadly.

"I'm not alone! If Kadoh wishes to help someone, i'll be the one to lend him another helping hand!" Cardal shouts to the original team Starblaze who smiles in response.

"Okay, we won't trample on your beliefs. But, we won't give up on our own belief that easily!" Asuna replied.

"We'll take you on, all of us no, this Starblaze will defeat our differences!" Cardal said as she then turned to look at Klau and pointed her weapon towards Klau. "No matter what..."

"You..."

-Scene Transition, Kadoh looks around as he runs forward and begins to see more crystals at the sides as he continued down the path. He meets a split-path but suddenly stops when two blasts hit the ground causing dust to come up, when it clears he sees two figures in front of the two split-paths. They were Armad and Goto, the two smiled at Kadoh who then smirked back-

"So, you two are going to stop me?"

"Kadoh, I really don't think you should go through this." Armad advised him.

"Armad, I helped you take down Goto before and now you're going against me?" Kadoh asked.

"There's no helping it, once you come towards the conclusion everything comes to a closure. The End." Goto said as he pointed the tip of his sword at Kadoh.

"You two, are you seriously going to go up against me?" Kadoh asked as he glared at the two and looked at them seriously.

"Kadoh, you're probably the weakest player in this game. You should know that there's no way that you could beat us." Armad replied causing Kadoh to suck his teeth. He then grinned which surprised the two as he pulled his sword out from his sheath.

"You two know that I have the greatest stamina out of everyone." the two gritted their teeth as Kadoh smiled more and moved into a stance with his left hand in front of his right hand and near the top of the sword.

"Kadoh, you're not going to win and you're just going to end up hurting yourself more!" Armad shouted.

"So? It's better than to fight against my friends and hurt them, but if I really want to know the truth i'm afraid that i'll have to defeat you two. No matter what the cost may be."

"Kadoh, we know you're not the type of person to easily get rid of someone else's life that easily." Goto added.

The three were in a triangle formation, Kadoh looked left and right a little to the two and then looked down to his sword.

"**My only weapon... either way i'll have to win or it'll be the end of our journey.**" the three walked in a small triangle almost as if they were getting ready for the fight of their lives. "**Guns and Swords... this will be a tough match-up. Not only that, they are top-tier and tie in everything else. I won't be able to break their formation at all unless one of them is taken down first but that's going to be hard.**"

-Scene Transition-

Cardal vs. Klau & Seril

Shizuka vs. Asuna

Shiroyuki vs. Celia

Odoru vs. Anaya

-Cardal is in the middle of a sword clash with Seril when she notices Klau entering the coliseum looking place-

"No!" Cardal screams out as she pushes away Seril's weapon however Seril pulls out another sword in her left hand and moves it in front of Cardal's chest which allowed Cardal to not move forward. Cardal then looked to Seril. "Why are you doing this? Do you not trust me?" Seril then looked away sadly.

"That's not it..."

"Then there's no reason for us to fight!" Seril glared at Cardal and then kicked her right knee causing Cardal to fall on her knees as she screamed in pain from the pressure of hitting the ground.

"There is! Even i'm not sure though... what my fate is but I want to save my future without any doubts... I don't want Kadoh onii-chan to die!" Cardal slashed upwards causing Seril to jump back, Seril watched as Cardal slowly got up and was slanted on her right.

"You don't understand... none of you... it's torture! To never have te truth revealed... don't you want to know why you really came here?!" Cardal shouted.

"Then... prove what i'm doing is wrong!" Cardal's eyes widened as Seril rushed to Cardal and the two swords in Seril's hands had stabbed into Cardal's chest, Seril pulled out her swords and turned around as Cardal coughed out blood and dropped to the ground with blood spilling from her chest area. "What do you do when you die? There's no way I can return to the future... i'm already dead there."

-Scene Transition, Shizuka vs. Asuna-

"Why are you guys stopping Kadoh!?"

"Do you know what's it like to fall in love with someone!?"

"Huh?! What does that have to do with this!?"

"That Pearl... she's not real!" Shizuka's eyes widened to what Asuna said.

-Scene Transition, Shiroyuki vs. Celia-

"What... do you mean?"

"Pearl was already dead before the game even started."

-Scene Transition, Odoru vs, Anaya-

"It's like me, I was dead one time... but I revived into this game somehow and now I know, we are just emotions. We aren't actually 'us' and there's no way we can escape from the game world.

-Scene Transition, Cardal vs. Seril-

"Are our stories linking together? Maybe there's a reason that we all met."

"Heheh." Seril's eyes widened as she looked back, Cardal's body was still on the ground. "In truth, we were already dead."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind. That was an Alternate World, that would've been terrible."

"What?"

"Seril, I finally understand. That person we met in the inn, that was me from an alternate world."

"You don't mean...?"

"Yes, everyone died in her world but because she was alive she had come to help us. All of this, the fates colliding together is because it's being bound together."

**Segment 5**

Quadrant III) Fire Battle

-Kadoh glances over as Armad fires a shot; Kadoh falls down towards the ground and avoids the bullet-

"Close." Kadoh's eyes widened as he looked up, Goto slashed downwards towards Kadoh however Kadoh rolls to his right and the blade then hits the ground where Kadoh once was. Kadoh was surprised to see Goto smirk when suddenly a bullet pierced through the top of Kadoh's right arm. Kadoh fell on his two knees as he grabbed the top of his right arm with his left hand. Kadoh turned his head back a little and saw Armad who was frowning with his hands down at his sides with his hands gripping his guns tightly. "I don't want to fight you two either... but I will if I have to in order to truly be who I am!" Kadoh looked forward again as Goto slashed downwards, Kadoh grabbed the blade in his two hands and screeched as he could feel a little amount of pain.

-Goto moved back as he pulled the sword out of Kadoh's weak grip which caused the top of Kadoh's hands to start bleeding. Armad fired another shot, this time Kadoh anticipated it. He leaned to the left as he grabbed the handle of Goto's sword, Goto looked up and noticed a bullet coming towards him as he tried to pull his sword back but it wouldn't move. He looked down, his eyes widened as he saw Kadoh grip tightly on Goto's blade despite his two hands bleeding a whole lot-

"Goto! Let go of your sword!" Armad shouted. It was too late, Goto looked up and his eyes slowly widened as the bullet pierced in between the top of his gut and the bottom of his chest. He touched over his shirt the hole the bullet went through and furiously grabbed his shirt as he clenched his teeth. The black t-shirt he wore now wrinkled as he glared down to Kadoh.

"Goto..." Kadoh said worriedly, Goto furiously slapped Kadoh's left cheek with the back of his left hand. Kadoh flew back, his body then dropped as it rolled several times on the ground until a big rock hits his right arm causing him to scream in pain.

"Goto! What are you doing!?" Armad shouted.

"I'm done tossing this argument around back and forth, if he's not going to realize how much pain and suffering this brings all the groups then we'll just have to defeat him." Goto walked up to Kadoh and moved his chin up with his sword. Armad looked down sadly before looking back up seriously and pointing the gun in his right hand to Kadoh.

"... You're right." Armad said, Kadoh moved up his head painfully as he eyes slowly opened and he gritted his teeth. His vision suddenly began to got blurry as he eyes began to slowly moved down and he kept trying to keep them open. He could barely see Armad but he could ell what was happening, he knew at the least that he was in a terrible situation. Suddenly, in Kadoh's head he began to see multiple players getting shot/stab and being murdered causing his eyes to widen.

"NOOOOOO!" Kadoh screamed in pain. "**Who? Who's sending me these image, the countless memories of several players that have died!?**" memories of many players dying and their conflicts enters Kadoh's head as mere memories, he began to cry and instead of shedding tears he had shed blood of players that had already died. "**NO... I don't want to lose control!**"

*Insert Music, Taiyou to Tsuki no Cross By TWO-FORMULA*

"Could this be?!" Armad questioned.

-Suddenly Goto was pushed down, he looked up at Kadoh who was trying to stand up as he pushed down on Goto's shoulders. Goto moves the sword in his right hand however is pushed down onto the ground and screams in pain because Kadoh kneed him very hard in the place where he got shot.

"HAAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!" Kadoh laughed like a maniac but soon regained his consciousness when blood dripped on his face. "Sorry, i'm so sorry Goto-san!" he apologized. Goto ignored, he grabbed Kadoh's legs together and threw him back. Armad tried to shoot Kadoh while he's in mid-air but fails because Kadoh dived down dropping to the ground faster than expected and punches Armad back causing Armad to fall backwards on his butt. Kadoh quickly reacted before Armad could raise his arms and points his gun to Kadoh, Kadoh head-butted Armad which caused him to fall back and down to the ground. Kadoh holds his sword at Armad's chest causing Armad to not be able to move. Kadoh looks back, noticing that Goto was holding a sword behind Kadoh's head.

"Seems like it's our win." Goto said causing Kadoh to look to his side.

"I wonder..." Goto's eyes widened as he felt something poke his gut, he slowly looked down and saw that it was a gun pointing his gut that Kadoh was holding. "So, still think you won?" Goto smirked which surprised Kadoh.

"Yeah." Kadoh noticed Armad pointing the gun in his left hand to Kadoh's bottom part of his body. Kadoh jumped up into the air as Armad fired a bullet that shot Goto again which caused him to drop his sword, Kadoh dived down as he attempted to take Goto's sword however Goto turns around and kicks the sword to Kadoh which stabs him in the gut. Kadoh coughs out blood as he hits the ground and the sword stabbed in his gut pushed through out the back side of his body making him scream more in pain. Goto runs up to Kadoh's body and kicks him hard causing him to fly in the air and break the rock as Kadoh's body dropped towards the ground and his right ear screeching the rocks causing his ear to become red with bleeding.

-Goto rushed recklessly as he noticed Kadoh pulling out a Teleport Crystal with his left hand and stabbed the crystal within Kadoh's hand causing it to break which made Kadoh smirk. Goto realized when suddenly Kadoh kicks him down in the gut while at the same time getting up, he then pulls out the sword stabbed near him and points the sword at Goto. Kadoh quickly looks back and moves to his left to avoid a bullet from Armad, Goto uses this time and pulls Kadoh right arm down causing him to scream in pain as Goto kicks Kadoh's back with all his might. Kadoh moved up in the air a little, Armad jumped towards Kadoh and kicked him down to the ground using both legs. Kadoh's head hits the ground and creates a small hole that his head enters. Kadoh kicks up causing the only gun Armad had left to slip out of his hands, Kadoh twisted his legs and got up. Kadoh grabs Armad's gun then shoots Armad with the two guns in his hands. Armad moved back as he grabs in chest in pain. Kadoh's eyes widened as the blade of a sword stabbed into the back of his body into his chest. The cold blade was now filled with a hot oozing blood. Kadoh slowly moved his head right and looked back to Goto who glared at Kadoh-

"I'll end this all..." Goto looked down shocked, a sudden explosion caused the place to fill with smoke, Goto looked around desperately though he couldn't see through the thick gas. Goto had the sword in his right hand however Kadoh was no longer stabbed with the sword, as the smoke cleared off Goto could no longer see Kadoh in his field of vision. He looked towards his left hoping to see Kadoh next to Armad however there laid Armad in just a weakened position as he was trying to get up but was unsuccessful. "I'm right here." Goto looked up but before he could react his body was pushed down towards the ground as if pushed by gravity. He looked up with his head shaking as he gritted his teeth with anger to see Kadoh coming down towards him with his own sword and Kadoh's sword in Kadoh's hands. This really pissed off Goto, he rolled away and avoided the slashes but then tried to take back his sword from Kadoh but he wouldn't let go.

"HHHARRGGHHH!" Goto shouted with anger, it was almost as if he wasn't in control of his own body. His eyes was filled with a cold-anger and his voice was almost as if like a beast. Kadoh shouted back, both of their eyes started to turn into evil glaring ones as they were both ruthlessly hitting one another regardless of losing a bone or two. Armad turned and noticed that the two were acting different so he attracted their attention by shooting a wall behind them of which the two noticed. They slowly started walking to him with eyes that were no longer human.

"Kadoh! You didn't came here to kill anybody did you!? Didn't you come here to know more about Pearl?! Didn't you want to bring Pearl back to life!?" Armad yelled at the top of his lungs allowing Kadoh to regain his senses. He looked forward with a startled look as he saw an orange-colored aura surrounding Goto's body.

"No... Goto-san, snap out of it!" Goto tackled Kadoh however Kadoh pushed him back and resisted a little. He was starting to sweat and was having trouble with holding off Goto's brute force. "You aren't a beast! You are someone who has already followed the rules you thought were right! Come on, wake up Goto-san!" Goto instead grabbed Kadoh's head and threw him to a wall opposite of where they were causing the back of Kadoh's head to bleed a lot as Goto now screamed as if wanting to see more people 'die'. Kadoh looked in pain to his left and saw Armad already unconscious, only Kadoh could bring Goto back to his senses. That, or Kadoh loses his sanity as well... "Like that'll ever happen!" Kadoh shouted to no one in particular as he ran to Goto "**I'll never go insane again! I don't want to!**"

-Goto runs to Kadoh as well, the two both raised their right fists as they were running. Both of them stopped and punched each other's fists as they clashed, creating a big crater under them. To Goto's surprise, Kadoh punched him in the face with his left fist which caused Goto to move back and fall to the ground. Goto turned around with anger but then became startled when Kadoh grabbed the collar of his shirt-

"Snap out of it Goto!" Kadoh said furiously. "Is this what you really want!? Didn't you want to take down Armad!? To defeat me fair and square!?" Goto yelled, Kadoh smashed his head into the floor and then raised him back up. "Look at yourself, listen to yourself!" Kadoh raises his right hand into his view, there Goto could see a demonic claw. "Did you really wanted to be a Fiend?" Slowly but surely his eyes widened as he began to regain his consciousness, Kadoh let go of him as he fell on his knees. He grabbed his face and screamed up into the air. An evil aura vanishing from him, Kadoh looked up to see the color of the aura was similar to the one that was controlling everyone else the other times.

"What happened?" Goto asked as he looked around curiously. "WOOH! Why's my ear bleeding?!" Kadoh looked away, scratching his right cheek. "Hey, you did something didn't you?"

"W-What could you be talking about Goto... san?" Goto smirked and stood back up, afterwards the two looked at Armad who slowly got up. "So, guess we're fighting again?"

"Nah."

"Eh?"

"I've had enough, the fight's yours Kadoh." Goto said as he patted Kadoh's left shoulder with his right hand.

"That easily?" Kadoh asked, Armad and Goto nodded. "Thanks!" Kadoh starting running.

"Wait!" Kadoh stopped walked and looked back curiously to Goto.

"Get Stronger." Goto smirked. Kadoh raise his right thumb up and then started running again. Armad and Goto said as they healed their selves. The two noticed a figure running in their direction, the figure stopped when they were 6 meters away from Goto and Armad. "You're... Klau?"

"Move out of the way." Klau pulled out a blade from nowhere, a sword with a flat surface from top to bottom and the bottom was curved inwards towards the sword to make it look like a flower that hasn't bloomed yet.

"Don't tell me you're trying to stop Kadoh..." Armad mumbled causing Klau to glare at him.

"Yeah, so?" Goto sighed.

"We just letted him pass, he'll reach his brother any moment now. We don't need you two double-teaming him." Goto said making Klau now change her glare towards Goto.

"Then... I'll just have to kill you two." Armad and Goto's eyes widened in shock as they heard what Klau had said. Goto moved to his side, avoiding Klau who dashed towards him and tried to stab him.

"**This girl's serious!**" Goto thought

"Hey! Why do you have to kill us?!"

"Isn't that obvious? I don't like you two."

"I thought you were a kind person!" Armad shouted.

"Kind? Ah." she giggled. "Is that how you see me? Then let me tell you a dark secret, i'm a cruel girl."

"Eh?" Armad questioned.

"I... want to know, what fate really is... ever since i've protected everyone from that incident..."

-Flashback-

Klau screamed in sorrow. "Why...? Why is this all happening?" Klau fell down into the snow and started crying with her right arm up and her left arm rested down on the ground. Slowly... the sun radiated around her body an oval of light shining around her body. Her eyes slowly started to lose light as a figure walked up to her, she didn't even bother to look up.

"Don't give up, you have to live. for my sake too. No..." the figure shook their head as they bended their right knee and then bent their left knee a little bit lower as they picked up Klau's chin. "For Kadoh's sake." As if instantly, Klau had regained her eye's color and the figure had walked away. Klau's head then turned to look toward the figure who was now walking away.

"You're... Thank you."

-End of Flashback-

"There's only one person who can save Kadoh now... and only one person that can help save this world."

"That's why you're going to defeat Kadoh?"

"No, that's why i'll take down you two first, and i'll kill you if you two won't get out of my way!" Klau shouted, the two guys then smirked.

"That's fine by me, I can fight with more ease if I know my opponent has a killing intent, but..." Klau looked at Goto confused as he moved his fingers across his blade. "Kadoh doesn't want to kill so I won't kill either."

"Fine then, have it your way. I'll kill both of you!" Klau then ran towards the two guys as she raised her blade to her right shoulder.

"Hey, Goto don't you think you motivated her a little too much...?" Armad asked.

"Her hastiness will be her default, we're not trying to beat her but just stall for time." Goto said.

"Goto..." Armad looked left to Goto who looked back to Armad and gave him a thumbs up with his open left hand. Goto then turned to look at Klau who was still running to them.

"I don't know about Fate but, what I believe is how i'll decide my fate!" Goto shouted as his sword clashed with Klau's sword. Klau glared up as Goto looked down with clenched teeth.

"How do you avoid the fate of dying!?" Klau yelled, causing Goto to look down sadly.

"I don't know... except I know one thing's for sure, fate is not something that'd cause people to easily waver! If you believe that fate is your enemy, then you should just end it all!" Goto shouted to get his point across.

"IF ONLY IT WAS THAT EASY!" Klau's power struck Goto back and a spike on the wall stabbed into his body, the spike was in from the bottom of his gut to the bottom of his neck.

"Goto!" Armad shouted, he looked right in fear as Klau slowly advanced to him with her sword at her side.

"Armad!" Goto screamed at the top of his lungs as he breathed heavily, Armad looked at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing!?" Armad looked down to his guns. "If you're going to protect someone don't just stand there!" Armad looked up seriously towards Klau and dashed towards her, before Klau could raise up her sword she was shot back and hits a spiky wall, a rock on the back causing her eyes to move in a circle as she fell down on the ground on her back. She looked furiously as she got back up only using her legs while kicking Armad away as she was getting up. She then turns around however gets stabbed by a sword into her chest.

"Wh...at?" she slowly looked up to see Goto's eyes still opened indicating that he was the one that threw the sword, the last of his energy disappeared as his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. Klau looked up while she was stabbed to the ground because of the sword, about 5 meters was Armad who fired two bullets as they slowly came towards Klau. She sucked her teeth and the bullets went into her shoulders.

**Segment 5**

Quadrant IIII) Siblings Burst

"This is bad, he has the power of the past so he could see where I took most of my damage in the fights I had today."

"I see, your weakness is that you can't use your right hand right now." Tsuren said causing Kadoh's eyes to widen with shock. "And your hands can't grip things tightly so you can't do much impact or take much action." Kadoh gritted his teeth. "I could easily beat you today"

"… Let's see about that…" Kadoh pulled out his sword from his sheath with his left hand and holds his sword downwards so that the tip of the blade was near his ankles.

"Give it up Kadoh, you were never good with that style." Kadoh then smirked.

"I have some Real Improvements."

"I'd sure like to see—" Kadoh instantly vanished and then reappeared a meter in front of Tsuren as Tsuren got kneed in the gut and flew away, hitting a boulder behind him and causing it to break. Tsuren fell down on his stomach and slowly looked up "Ne…vermind."

"You can never beat me Tsuren."

"Aw, come on! I beat you in every other game that doesn't have to do with fighting… like puzzles, first-shooters, or racing games."

"But in this world… no. In this Fighting Game…"

"It's an RPG."

"You won't beat me! Tsuren, you should know by now that whenever I play an RPG Game that I grind to the next level. So I'll beat you!"

"You're not serious about that last part!"

"Urusai! (Be quiet!)"

-Fight Scene Start plus Insert Music, Butterfly by Choucho-

Suddenly Tsuren disappeared and was no longer in Kadoh's field of vision when Kadoh was kneed it the back by Tsuren's right knee. Kadoh screamed in pain as he hits the rocky wall behind the boulder that Tsuren had crushed. Kadoh looked up as his face was grabbed by a hand, two fingers on the sides of his head. Tsuren threw Kadoh as his body hit the wall again and before he fell to the ground Tsuren punched him in the gut causing him to not fall. Tsuren raised him up in the air with just his right fist in Kadoh's gut, Tsuren's hand glowed a bright-yellow color. Kadoh looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a gauntlet appearing in Tsuren's fist. Kadoh is hit up by a burst of energy into the ceiling of the coliseum-like place (we'll just call it a castle now).

Kadoh coughed out blood of which Tsuren smacked away with his gauntlet as soon as the blood came down to him. Kadoh then dropped down, when Kadoh was close enough Tsuren punched him in the gut once more and then tossed Kadoh behind him. Kadoh rolled on the ground and he started coughing, grasping for air that was taken out of his gut. He felt weak, he looked around for any weapon that he could use and then saw that the weapons he once had was separated 3 meters around Tsuren. If Kadoh tried to get the weapons there's definitely a chance that Tsuren will probably get to the weapons first and beat down Kadoh.

"What should I do?" Kadoh looks left and notices something strange on the ground as he looks at it curiously. "That's...!" Kadoh looks forward, his eyes widened as Tsuren punched Kadoh near the strange object making Kadoh smile . "No! I still have a secret weapon!" Tsuren notices Kadoh trying to grasp out for something with his left hand while in the air, Tsuren dashes to him quickly and kicks Kadoh away with his left leg. Tsuren hears a beeping sound and looks down to see a small crystal glowing that his right feet had accidentally touched.

"SHOOT!" Tsuren shouted, he covered his eyes with his right arm as a bright light flashed from the crystal. He looked around with shock as the sky was dark and he was out in a blizzard. "What's going on? Is this an illusion!? Fight like a man you coward!" Tsuren bended his knees forward and tried to touch the ground with his right index finger, instead the quick-like snow made a small cut on his finger and he couldn't touch the ground. He stood back up and sighed. "Guess this isn't an illusion.

"No choice, i'll find him one way or another through this thick blizzard that is... well, first thing's first. Gotta make sure he doesn't regain stamina or health. I don't want to go through the trouble of taking him down for real this time, gotta finish him while he's still weak as ever. Tsuren walked around as he putted on a heavy coat and long comfy pants that warmed up his legs as he walked. He sighed as he looked left and right but to no success he didn't find anybody which he found awkward for some reason. Tsuren then quickly punched the ground and noticed a warm feeling. "Don't tell me..." suddenly a light flashed causing him to close is eyes. When he opened them again he looked back to see Kadoh seating on medium-sized rock causing Tsuren to sigh. "So it was an illusion..."

"Don't assume that just because you can't touch the ground everything's real." Kadoh said.

"Fine, I give up." Tsuren said.

"Eh? Why?" Kadoh asked.

"You could've defeated me any time while I was in that illusion so I give the credit to you." Tsuren sighed.

"Uh-huh... that doesn't really make me happy..." Kadoh said strangely.

"Well, that's too bad." Tsuren said sarcastically.

"At least try to make that sound real!" Kadoh complained.

"So... you know that Klau's going to come here right?" Tsuren asked.

"Huh? Why?" Kadoh questioned. Tsuren explains how he learned about Klau wanting to stop Kadoh from finding out about the truth about Pearl. Kadoh also explained to Kadoh about the other worlds and the one being that came from the future of a different world.

"A different world huh..." Tsuren thought aloud. "And she told you that your fate was that you were destined to die, freak that's the same thing for every other human!" Kadoh sighed. "Meaning one thing..." Kadoh's eyes widened as he smiled cheerfully.

"Does that mean you get something!?" Tsuren placed a hand in front of Kadoh's face.

"Just a Speculation, one would be why is Klau on a rampage? Why's Pearl already dead?"

"Eh?"

"When I check the pasts of Pearl's and Anaya's it's so similar, yet it's so different. It's the same for Seril's story as well. Pearl was supposed to already be dead after she killed the terrorists that kidnapped her, however because her body took severe damage she started bleeding heavily and died. No, but she's in this game. Anaya was also already dead, yet she's in this game. Finally, Seril froze to death in the future but for some reason she was sent back into the past. Assuming that this all happened in the same Timeline means that there's a mastermind that's preventing them from dying. The question still leads to whether this is fate or if fate really isn't set in stone..." Kadoh face palmed himself.

"This is why I hate History."

"You just don't like Geography."

"So is it alright for me to believe the person that came from the future, I never actually met that person..."

"How should I know then!? I never met that person either!" the brothers sighed. "The question is whether that person is affecting time or is it a different person..."

"The answer is that it's a different person." the two heard a girl's voice and looked to the side to see Clara who was slowly walking towards them. Their mouths opened slowly as they noticed Clara's eyes glow a light-blue color.

"Clara? What's going on?"

"The truth is that i'm the third piece of the Time Set."

"Time set?" Kadoh questioned.

"Ah, remember? Klau is the present, you're the future and i'm the past." Tsuren said, Clara smiled and shook her head.

"No, Kadoh you're different."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You're power is not truly part of the Time Set, yet you have a power similar to it... even i'm not sure what that power is about."

"If my power isn't actually part of the Time Set then that means..."

"Yes, the true wielder of the Future is me. And Kadoh, your true enemy is Klau." Kadoh's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain, that person that you think is from a different world is actually Cardal from the future." Clara said which confused the two guys.

"But why didn't she save Seril from death?" Kadoh asked.

"She did, by sending her back in time. Kadoh, imagine this. If here perfect vessel such as your body were to be utterly destroyed what would happen over her control of power?" Kadoh's eyes widened.

"She would lose control..."

"And with no control she wandered into space with no end for several years, and yet she only wanted to save the world so she used her last hope. Her only chance left to save the world was to find a human in each timeline to hold individual powers of past, present, and future according to order." Clara said causing Kadoh's eyes to widen.

"Pearl, Anaya, and Seril..."

"Yes, she has saved their lives."

"But, what does Klau have to do with being my enemy and how are those three related to the Time Set!?" Kadoh questioned in a panicked/confused state.

"Calm down, it's hard to explain everything all at once. Klau has the power of the present right?" Clara asked; Kadoh nodded.

"Yes, but that also means one thing. She can change what is currently happening within time and the present eventually catches up to the future. In this world, we were all supposed to be dead." Clara said causing Kadoh and Tsuren to become shocked as they looked at her intensely. "Yesterday, when you were with Shiroyuki and you were going after Celia. After you met at the outside of the Town, her body was supposed to burn up. You were supposed to bring her to some snowy mountains and you were going to die there but you didn't. Instead the three of you returned to the inn and you were able to continue your conquest and finally apologize to the two last members Shizuka and Asuna."

"Are you saying fate changed?" Kadoh asked, Celia closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Fate didn't change, Time did."

"But isn't that changing the past!?" Kadoh freaked out.

"No, that doesn't affect time."

"How do you know?"

"If it did I wouldn't have this future vision would I?" Clara asked, causing Kadoh to widen his eyes in realization.

"But, if it's just changing time then what is she trying to do?"

"She changing the duration of time it takes for you to die."

"Eh?" Kadoh questioned.

"She doesn't want you to die, but she needs to learn that fate can't be avoided and it can't change either..." Clara looked down sadly as Kadoh clenched his fists.

"So i'll die..." Kadoh calmed down. "But, why is Klau my enemy?"

"You have the power to change fate, however if time itself changes the fate that occurs will happen farther or earlier in time. It will weaken your powers and time itself will be destroyed. Probably, there's a mastermind that's telling Klau to do these evil things."

"Then, where is the Future Cardal right now?"

"She's probably, held captive by that same mastermind."

"Why hasn't that mastermind taken action yet?" Kadoh asked.

"She has, she's the one causing Klau to release Negative emotions. In a way the three girls chosen to not die was a way to counter this." Clara told Kadoh. "Remember how I told you that fate cannot change? It was their fate to not die, and Kadoh the three girls aren't related to the Time Set of the three powers. We'll call them the Third Guardians." Kadoh nodded slowly.

"The Third Guardians each hold a fragment of your power." Kadoh's eyes widened. "You possess four different types of powers, two of them were divided into Pearl and a split between her light and her dark but Cardal had fate that you could save her."

"Why?"

"Because it was fate." Kadoh's eyes widened again. "See? Fate can never change."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just like how the future can change time and how the past will create time... I will give you your time. Now, i'll tell you something that can completely alter the fate of all dimensions, and this is something I haven't seen myself tell you in my future vision." Kadoh gulped.

"Why... can you tell me it now then if fate is unchangeable?" Clara looked at Kadoh curiously and then laughed.

"I told you, this is the present." Clara stood on her heels and gently placed her forehead on top of Kadoh's forehead as she closed her eyes, a blue aura surrounded Kadoh for a split-second before fading away. Clara moved back down and smiled to Kadoh. "Did you get the message?" Clara asked, Kadoh nodded with a serious look.

"Suddenly I feel like my power of the past is the most useless in the Time Set." Tsuren said as he then sighed.

"That's not true." Clara said causing Tsuren to look at her confused. "Even now i'm still confused, what's my true memories? If you used your powers on anyone, you could solve the case. You would find out who we were really after." Tsuren opened his mouth from surprise when he learned he could do all this, his surprised look then turned into an excited happy one.

"Except it'll be hard to gather everyone together, we don't know if the enemy's watching us, and the fact that it takes a long time for me to gather everyone's memories together."

"Don't worry, we'll do it after this is all over." Clara said to assure Tsuren. "Right now Kadoh's job is to change the fate of this world from being destroyed."

Kadoh looked at the palm of his right hand calmingly as he noticed his whole body was shaking in fear. "... How do I know if i'd truly change fate? For all I know, I could be following fate right now. Furthermore Clara, isn't what you're doing changing time?"

"I told you, the Time Set only affects Time. For now, what you should be doing is trying to change your fate."

"My Fate?" Kadoh's eyes widened as he remembered that he was told several times that he was fated to die. "Then, I have to change the stone so I won't die?" Clara smiled and nodded. The group turned around the ground began shaking.

"Now go!" Clara shouted.

"But-"

"We'll hold her off, change your destiny MY BROTHER!" Tsuren said as he moved his right arm back and position his right fist near his waist as if ready to do a big gigantic punch. Kadoh nodded in recognition, he then turned around and continued running forward. Eventually Klau stops when she sees the two about 5 meters away and the three were at spots that formed a triangle.

-Meanwhile with Kadoh-

"**But I wonder who the mastermind is...**"

-Flashback-

"That mastermind is probably one of the people you know in this game very well. Meaning everyone that has been helping you in this Dragon Piece Hunt could be the mastermind."

"No way... why!?"

"I don't understand very well myself... maybe it's because of the Time Set." Clara said with an unsure voice.

"No way... i'll have to fight one of my friends someday?"

"That's probably true." Tsuren said, Kadoh looked back as Tsuren dropped down to the ground from a rock he was sitting on and then his feet landed on the ground. "I can sense it too, though it bugs me off."

"Don't worry though Kadoh, if they are friends that you truly treasure then maybe we could just be wrong."

-End of Flashback, Kadoh looked down sadly and looked as if he was going to cry-

"**Eventually my friend will turn against me...**"

-Flashback again-

"But, I thought you said that the mastermind was from the future!" Kadoh complained.

"I said Cardal was from the future, that mastermind is indeed from a different world but those thoughts will all move towards the end of this world and will corrupt them." Clara explained causing Kadoh to become shocked.

"Then, when you said that Klau was my enemy did you mean...?"

"Yes, Klau's the true mastermind. She wants to change your fate of dying but that will only lead to the greatest sorrow within the end." Clara explained.

"How do I get rid of Klau's negativity?" Kadoh asked, Clara then smiled to him.

"Didn't you do it with Pearl already? It's the same thing, honestly the negative side is the good side. No, maybe this time it is the other way around. Just like how you saved Pearl, now you'll have to save Klau the same way."

-End of Flashback-

"**Klau... but the other Klau is from a different dimension, it isn't a split in Klau's feelings. Would it really be the same case for when I tried to save Pearl? I couldn't save her... I killed her in the end.**"

"Kadoh." All of a sudden as Kadoh was jumping in the air he heard a voice and then landed down to the ground, he looked forward and noticed a familiar person.

"Heathcliff."

**Segment 6**

Quadrant I) Sendosha no Kizuna

"Heathcliff... what do you want?"

"I'm obviously here to stop you. You can't learn more about the truth than you've already had.

"Why can't I?"

"That's what we choose."

"Everyone else letted me through! Now you should!"

"So long as there's an opposing group it will always oppose until the bitter end."

"Heathcliff, move out of the way. You don't want to fight."

"Ho~ i'll take that as you defeat then shounen (boy)?" Heathcliff asked as he pointed his sword to Kadoh who was about 5 meters away.

Kadoh sucked his teeth, he clenched his fists and glared at Heathcliff. Heathcliff simply smiled and found Kadoh's expression 'amusing' though Kadoh wasn't here for games. Kadoh's body was now fully restored by the healing he received from his brother and Clara's help. Kadoh pulled out his sword from his sheath using his left hand to grab the handle. He then moved the sword into his right hand as it faced upward towards the ceiling of the castle. "I'll beat you, then i'll get Pearl and say good riddance towards this day. I'll learn the truth." Heathcliff shrugged his shoulders and moved his right arm to his side.

"Kadoh, if that's the case then i'll have to stop you at all costs."

"Why? Everyone else decided not to fight me, what's so bad about me learning about the truth?"

"We don't think you can handle it."

"Then, how did you guys handle it?"

"We didn't fall in love with such fake creatures."

"Fake? No, Heathcliff. I'd say that Pearl was more real than you."

"That's just a mere illusion, the Pearl you keep talking about is already dead. No, you killed her!" Heathcliff shouted to Kadoh causing Kadoh's eyes to widen.

"... True, but I don't believe that."

"What?"

"Fate is a Miracle. In this world, people are fated to die but it was different. The fate set for this world was that I was going to die, that meant no one else was going to die!" Kadoh said as he looked up with a smile and tears fell down from his eyes. "So I thought maybe it was alright... if I died then the world would no longer have to go through this Darkness. However I was wrong, I took a step back instead of trying to continue to advance onwards."

"What's your point?"

"Miracles, those are the Fate changes. To change something that was already done is the past, to recreate an event is the present, and to make the after happen is the future. In that case all I have to do to change time is to not think about. Time is already changing, and fate is just like the stars because they don't actual move. To set it in motion we need a fire, that fire cannot start to burn out without something to erase it along with that thing itself. Yes, fire takes out water and water takes out fire and because they cross out each other nothing will ever start. Changing time will just cause fate to revolve, both sets must be crossed out. However changing fate will just change time to adjust to that fate. In that case how will we truly take out fate and time? I've realized, if I do something on my own I couldn't change fate. In that case, i'd need something to cross out my fate-changing with another fate that will crush all other fates. There, a new road will bloom. One not set in stone."

"But if something isn't set in stone, how will you predict the outcome and determine whether you like it or not." Kadoh smirked. "If you truly wanted Utopia then that means you would have the whole world in your hand. Kadoh, there'll be no one to stop you and sooner or later you'll find it as a boring game because the same things will repeat. So long as there's a ruler there will always be great suffering and pain." Heathcliff explained. "Share too much power to your people and they'll overthrow you but be greedy and they will still overthrow you. A loss or a loss, either way you cannot benefit from something like that."

"Seems like you made a miscalculation Heathcliff."

"Eh?"

"If fate changes which will cause the time to change to the new fate then it'll never end. If both are crossed out everything will end. Then i'll choose neither."

"How is that possible? The choice you're making right now could be part of Fate. The best fate might not even be satisfactory for you."

"I told you didn't I? I would choose neither, this time belongs to this time and my fate right now is only right now! Heathcliff! I have a power to see into the farthest of the future, but... I haven't used it yet..." Kadoh took a deep breath, closing his eyes and looking down.

"What is he?"

"**Cardal... now I understand. Why you weren't there with Seril in that time, you were trying to protect me. And... you were trying to make our dream come true of protecting/saving this world. Right now i'm really grateful, I can tell that you've probably waited. Waiting until when your powers would someday restore then using it all to send me my last powers. In the future I died but you still saved my energy so that the me right now could use it. So that I don't repeat my mistake, I am now able to see greatly farther into the future and now I know once I change my fate that the story won't be the same. No, but the memories will still reside in us. Will that create another world or will the creation of a new fate be the miracle itself in this one timeline? I know miracles don't often happy, that's why i'll only use it once, i'll rely on it.**" Kadoh looked up as his eyes glowed in a light-green color. "Heathcliff." Heathcliff looked up with a confused expression. "Do you know what fate is?" Kadoh asked.

"My fate to beat you." Kadoh giggled a little.

"Fate and Destiny are slightly different, the destinies that tied us together and the fate that's to happen... **I know that once Fate and Time is destroyed that we will have no destined future or the world will begin to change. **That's why i'll decide my here and now! The time that changes Fate and the Fate that revolves around the evolution of this everlasting tale, _Fate Monochrome!_"

Kadoh shouted out. Heathcliff watched in surprised as Kadoh's body was engulfed by a dark orb that moved 3 meters into the air. Heathcliff noticed the dark orb was a pitch-dark color and inside was filled with mist that made it hard to see Kadoh as the mist also looked like a pool of water. The dark mist combining with the water to make it look like there was fire inside. Some rocks from the ground moved up as it surrounding the orbs sides, lightning sparked from the ground upwards around the orb. The sunlight shined down on the orb from a hole in the ceiling of the castle. Wind gathered around the orb causing Heathcliff to move up his right arm over his head a little with the sword still in his hand.

A bright path appeared from the bottom of the orb and extended forward to the right side of Heathcliff. He looked back and noticed the light entered a big hole path in the cave, The orb moved forward into the hole. Heathcliff moved slowly towards the hole cautiously. Suddenly the orb came back and a light flashed, Heathcliff blocked the light with his shield by raising his left arm a little. When he moved his left arm down he saw Kadoh with one sword in each hand. A blue aura glowed furiously behind Kadoh as if a fire was enraged. Heathcliff looked down to see Kadoh's sword turn into a red color. Kadoh raised the sword in his right hand and pointed it to Heathcliff's head.

"Heathcliff, I have no intention of fighting you for real but i'll show you a glimpse of how this power will exceed everything else!" Heathcliff smirked.

"**Time still advances as anyone goes back or forward in time, then if a pig was dead I could change its fate. but, in a way that could've been its fate to be restored. When two finites are together everything else ends... huh...**" Kadoh mumbled to himself.

"How do you intend to defeat me Kadoh?" Kadoh gritted his teeth.

"**He's right, this guys rumored to never have hit the yellow zone below and that obviously means he's never gotten himself in a pinch before either. Something about this guy bugs me, in that case i'll have no choice but to wait for Klau to arrive here and also try to get away from Heathcliff. Though he's most likely not going to let me leave that easily...**" Kadoh looked to Heathcliff who was simply smiling, Kadoh sighed as his aura slowly disappeared. His eyes reverted back to their normal color and his swords had their original color back. Seeing this confused Heathcliff. "**I'll have to save this for later if i'm really going to make it out of here alive.**"

"It seems like you're underestimating something about me Kadoh." Heathcliff said with a faint smile causing Kadoh to chuckle slightly.

"**I don't want them Double-Teaming me either... i'll just get to the center and find out about everything. Even if they managed to catch up they'll have no choice but to let me listen to the story. But what could be so wrong about letting me know about Pearl's story if I already know about the Terrorists? Wait, terrorists? I thought that this was a kidnap... what's going on!?**" Kadoh looked in surprise as he saw Heathcliff grin.

"I see that you're thinking about something just before we're going to fight. If you don't pay attention to your prey they'll eat you first." Heathcliff said which kind of ticked off Kadoh.

"Don't think lightly of me." Kadoh said.

"You neither." Heathcliff replied.

-Elsewhere with Klau who is currently glaring at Tsuren and Clara as their spots made a triangle-

"If you're here that means..." Clara thought aloud.

"Yeah, i've already taken down Armad and Goto." Klau replied.

"How!?" Clara asked.

"Those two were too weak."

"Two weak? That's impossible. There were the best of the best Sword/Gun Users. With Armad being the gun and Goto being the sword." Tsuren explained, Klau placed her right hand over her eyes and startled laughing, she then glared at Klau which kind of crept him out.

"They were too easy. At least next time they should try to pose a greater threat. They didn't even hold after a long time and passed out already."

"Well, were you fighting them on their full strength?" Tsuren asked, Klau shook her head.

"Are you stronger than them?" Klau asked, Tsuren nodded. Klau smiled.

"Good, then you're fighting in their place."

"Eh?"

"Prove it to me that you can defeat me and then i'll accept that they aren't weak." Tsuren and Clara looked at each other seriously before nodding their heads.

"Klau... why are you doing this?" Tsuren asked.

"I want to save Kadoh." Klau replied.

"This method won't save Kadoh!" Clara said.

"Then, we'll settle this."

"Then, get ready girl!" Tsuren said to Klau which caused her to suck her teeth.

-End of Flashback-

"I'll continue to fight regardless of what happens, that's why I have to defeat you."

"You're still weak." Heathcliff laughed historically. "What could you possibly achieve?"

"Your defeat and to save the world"

"Kadoh, you should think of what you're saying to somebody else before you just blurt out the next thing from your mouth." Kadoh smiled.

"Actually I do think about what I say in just a few seconds beforehand, it just actually fits." Heathcliff then glared at Kadoh.

"Heh, funny. Because I truly think you're going to lose and right here in this battle."

"... We'll see about that."

"What makes you say that?" Heathcliff asked, the two held their swords up near their chest and walked in a big circle as they stared directly across each other in the imaginary circle.

"Heathcliff-san, there was something I was meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Oh~ what may that be?"

"Kimi wa Fuyukai desu~!"

"... Ah, I see."

"Did you hear me? I said you're troublesome!"

"But that won't stop me from getting in your way."

"... Guess you're right."

"I'll force you to use that form, 'Fate Monochrome'.

Kadoh smirked, "We'll see about that." Kadoh looked down sadly. "I don't want to use Fate Monochrome again, it consumes way too much energy in just a few seconds and it takes plenty of time to recharge my power completely so that it's actually useful.

"**Let's see Kadoh... who will achieve the Dual Blades unique skill in the future, will it be you or Kirito-kun?**"

Kadoh sighed as he took his sword in his hand and now held it with both hands. "**That shield... it looks like he could use that to hit people as well... normally I would use two weapons to block the second weapon my opponent has but i'm not in this for a fight so i'll just crash quickly and stay on the defense as I try running away. Heheh, of course it's not going to be that easy though and he's probably got a few tricks up in his sleeves. I'll have to risk it all on how fast I can get away and hope that it's greater than his first sprint and Running Speed. Scary part is that this guy looks like he knows what he's doing but then again that'd be more terrible for me since he'd know how to stop my from getting away but that'd be bad if he did manage to stop me.**"

-Elsewhere, Goto and Armad are laying on their back, looking up at the ceiling with their arms and legs spread out.

Armad: It's a good thing we survived somehow.

Goto: Yeah, thanks to these illusion crystals.

-Goto raised up a small blued crystal and looked at it curiously, Goto placed the crystal in a small pouch on the right side of his waist and looked left. There he saw that they were at a different place from where they were fighting Kadoh. Goto noticed a crushed boulder and pointed to it to show Armad-

"Woah, who do you think he fought here?" Armad asked jokingly.

"Obviously not his brother." the two laughed viciously and then sighed.

"Man, i'm so tired from all the fighting and getting beating." Armad said.

"Yeah, seriously my ribs are hurting. Guess we should just recover and wait till we get completely better." They then decided to take a nap and their eyes slowly closed.

**Segment 6**

Quadrant II) Atakai Hikari

-Kadoh vs. Heathcliff, Insert Music "Pride Of Glory" By Nana Mizuki and FIGHT START!-

We ran forward, making the circle smaller and smaller as we raised our weapons and the blades of our swords clashed. I moved back my sword and slashed diagonally, Heathcliff moved his sword in the same direction as my sword to all him to block the attack. It was almost as if a car kept drifting inside so that the car in the back couldn't get in the front. In that case i'll drift outside! When he pushed my sword again and ran up his shield to his surprised and jumped back.

He stabbed me in my back while I was still in the air causing me to fall and his the ground on my left side, screaming as my left ear feel like it was burning and my left shoulder felt numb or almost dismantled. I notice Heathcliff a meter next to me as he moved his sword down quickly towards my body. With just my legs I kicked myself slightly up into the air with most of my strength, I now looked at the sword that was closer to my stomach because I had moved up. I turned in the air so that my back was facing the sword and my front facing the ground. With all of my strength that I had left I kicked Heathcliff's right hand with all my might.

His sword moved up into the air giving me a sense of achievement as the right side of my head hit the ground and the front of my body resting on the ground. I moved my eyes down slightly and saw Heathcliff jump to try and get his sword, I quickly took action. I took out some throwing knives in a metallic rectangle case that I carried with various throwing knives that I can instantly that out from my inventory by just grabbing into my case. The case opens downwards from the left of my waist and there is a black space in that opened spot where you pull out the throwing knives. I threw one of my throwing knives to Heathcliff's head, he turns left and notices the knives coming towards him.

He moves his shield up above his head and blocks the attack making me found out a solution on how to defeat him. I threw two throwing knives that stabbed deep into the ceiling as they hit the sword to part of the ceiling and locking it there in place so that Heathcliff wouldn't get it since the sword was now closer to me. He fell slowly to the ground 3 meters in front of me as I was now standing up and looking at him. I was surprised to see a new sword in his hand, guess he wasn't going to attempt to get the one stuck in the ceiling for a while now. I ran forward so that I was now about 30 cm away from him as I moved my sword up, he blocked it with his shield which caused me to smile.

I flipped upwards with my left leg kicking down his hand with a sword in it then my right leg kicked him at the right side of his head as I pushed in a lot of force into my kicked however I noticed that he was resisting and his head was moving me back slightly. I moved the sword in my hand and stabbed him in the chest which caused him to lose power so that before he could try to hit me with his shield because it was now open instead his head with the ground 3 meters away in front of me.

A smile couldn't help but lit across my face, I looked up at the left corner near my HP Indicator, it surprised me that I couldn't see Heathcliff's HP but with that attack he definitely would've hit the yellow zone... I mean that's the best attack i've managed to get into someone for a while now! So I think that's a major achievement... I looked up, surprised to see Heathcliff standing up on bent knees and his sword was on the ground a meter behind him.

Without looking, he tried to pick up his sword however I took immediate action. I kneed him in the gut causing him to fly 6 meters back. I then slowly took the sword off the ground with my right hand since my left shoulder didn't work and I stabbed the sword into the ground as well. Then I picked up my sword that I had dropped to carry Heathcliff's. I noticed him laying down idle for a while, probably trying to change his sword except I wasn't going to let that slide that easily.

You know, all these Brutal Actions is starting to make me feel like the bad guy... I ran up to him again and kicked him away, as he flied towards a wall I threw a bunch of throwing knives. Heathcliff hitting the wall and the throwing knives stabbed into his armor. He glared at me so I decided to glare back to him as well. I heard a sound behind me and looked back; suddenly a sound came from the front as I realized that I was tricked. When I looked forward again Heathcliff was still in the air, he kicked me with his left leg as I flew 11 meters away and hit a wall causing it to break.

The pieces of the wall all started falling, I roll to the right into the grass outside as I avoided the pieces of the wall. I closed my eyes to not get dust in my eyes and I cough as the dust got into my nostrils a little. I opened my eyes as they slowly widened because Heathcliff was in front of me and moved his sword down. I twisted on the ground to the side of the sword as it hit down the ground.

I wrapped my two legs around the sword and lifted my body up and it was really hard to balance on a sword, I quickly head-butted Heathcliff. His left leg moved back but instead of falling down like I expected he hit my right cheek with the side of his shield which caused me to get off his weapon as my back hit part of the castle where the wall was broke and I fell inside on the ground of the castle.

Heathcliff walked to me and in just a few seconds he was here, I used my left hand and opened my case, before I could pull anything out he stomped on my left hand. I screamed in pain as I could feel my left hand opening and blood coming out. Heh, I thought I was the bad guy... I was wrong. I moved my right hand to try and do something but Heathcliff kicked my body over so that my back now faced the ground.

He walked over to me once more and stomped on my gut causing me to cough out my blood. The blood I had coughed out spilled on my face as if it was like oil. I closed my right eye as my eyelids got a taste of blood I tried opening my right eye but I couldn't, or rather that'd be a bad idea. He kicked me some more times in the gut before now kicking me at the side of my head. This was bad, he was torturing me.

Showing me the pain that he's been through in life, I was receiving it all within these kicks... but i'm not okay with that! There's no one in this world that's okay with that! Heathcliff kicked my left arm causing me to scream as I could feel it twist, he then stabbed me a little under my left wrist with his sword causing all the pain to center there as the blood came out of my left arm everywhere with holes opening. I could feel tears come out of my eyes as I could now open them and I could see everything that was happening.

For some reason, Heathcliff was frowning while hurting me. What did he want? To make someone beat him so he could get out of this game? Did he want to die that much? Then why doesn't he get kicked by a horse and die? Or... is it like other players... they want to fight their most worthiest opponent? I gritted my teeth in frustration, as it right leg came down to my right arm, I twisted my hand and grabbed his foot.

I pushed it up with all the strength that I could've imagined was now put into this. I looked down slightly and noticed that he raised his shield up, before he could use it I twisted on the ground and hitting his left leg with my right which caused him to bend forward.

I then used my left leg as I hit his head down as I was now in the air and holding to his head with my right hand so that I wouldn't go down, I moved my head down and looked back to see Heathcliff's body that was bending forward. With all my might, I kicked him with my right leg as hard as I could. Heathcliff flew away and hit a wall that was 5 meters across from this room. I smiled and then sighed with relief.

To my surprise, Heathcliff ran towards me in a matter of a few seconds with his weapons in his as he tackled me with his shield causing my body to fall back as he stabbed me in the chest with his sword. As my body hit the ground he pulled out his sword he then stabbed his shield into me to keep me in place as he stabbed me in multiple places on the left side of my body with his sword.

When I tried to move he would keep pushing his shield down and harder each time. My right side now felt like a pancake and my other side felt like I was being separated from the iron that is merged with the sand. My body felt as if it was splitting, as if it was going to torn about.

Heh, actually my body was already pretty much messed up. Heathcliff moved up his shield and then stabbed me on my right side a little bit under my right shoulder. I screamed as I felt the pain go through my back and the blood came out causing me to cough out blood from my mouth as my throat began to feel dry. He slowly took out his sword and then stabbed me at my left shoulder parallel to where he stabbed me near my right shoulder. Honestly, I didn't know something could hurt this much since the day I was born.

I already saw anime characters in pain and then slowly getting back up all the time... so this is how it feels? Man, it hurts! He took out his sword again, and slowly raised it as I used this time to strike back. I got up as he suddenly thrust his sword down quickly and stabbing me in my gut. He laughed as if losing his sanity; he had known that I was going to try counter any time he moved slowly. He kept pulling out his sword and stabbing me 1 cm up from my gut.

I clenched my fists to try and withstand the damage but it wasn't working. My fists began to lose powers as they turned into open palms. My eyes closed and my head tilted to the side. No, I wasn't dead... I just, what can I do? he was right though, I did underestimate him and that is partially the reason why i'm losing right now. It's strange, we haven't properly talked yet so it's like some random stranger is completely beating me at my own game.

*Flashback*

"Just try to follow my advice!" I advised him.

"Don't feel like it!" he yelled back. I sighed, this guy was really stubborn and too childish. It's like this is the first time he played an RPG... hm?

"Hey!" I shouted to him.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Is this your first time playing an RPG!?" ... No reply. "I thought so." he bended down and started playing with the grass. I sighed finally deciding to do something "Kadoh, let's spar." he nodded and we both got in a fighting stance. He accepted my PvP request and chose First Strike Mode.

*Flashback Ends*

Heh, yeah right. I Won't Let Anyone Beat Me In My Own Game! And that's being the best at RPG'S and being the best grinder in them!

-Fight Recommence?-

Before Heathcliff could stab Kadoh again he was kicked in the gut by Kadoh's right leg and then kicked in his private part by Kadoh's left leg which caused Heathcliff to move back a little. Kadoh twisted up using Heathcliff's broad chest as a surface and Kadoh managed to stand on his two feet once more though his body was bended forward a lot because he was stabbed plenty of times. He stood up tall but was stabbed in the gut by Heathcliff's shield.

"**Yeah... my body's too weak, I can do it...**"

"Don't give Up!" Kadoh's eyes widened as he rolled multiple times on the ground and his body moved up a few times and hit rocks on the ground.

"Kadoh!" Kadoh lays with his front on the ground as he slowly looked up with his left eye closed. He saw Armad and Goto.

"... What happened?" Kadoh asked with a painful voice.

"We came to see you..."

"I see, did you guys see any other people on the way here?" Kadoh asked, the two shook their heads. "So you two took the other path here..." Kadoh slowly got up and turned to look at Heathcliff. "You took take the other path back and help Tsuren and Clara."

"Clara... that school student?" Goto asked, Kadoh nodded.

"They'll probably need the help of you two, and... it's taking longer than I thought to beat this guy so it'll be a good enough distraction."

"But what about you?" Armad asked.

"Heh, me? It may not look like it but I have flesh bones under my skin. Don't worry, i'll utterly destroy this guy." Kadoh said as he punched his right fist into his left hand. Armad and Goto smiled with relief.

"The nerve this guy's got...!" Armad chuckled.

"Then, if you need our help we'll do our best to try and support you afterwards." Goto said, Kadoh looked back and nodded his head.

"Good luck, you two. Don't die." After the two left Kadoh looked back to Heathcliff with a glare.

"I don't know why you're doing this, are you finding this fun? Regardless, you wouldn't learn what i've been going through. I've seen enough of your suffering!" Kadoh pulls out a big scythe with a black handle and the blade going behind Kadoh. The blade near the handle was 2 meters away while the long stretched out side was three meters away from Kadoh's body. The scythe was pointed downward however not touching the ground and Kadoh's hands made it to somewhere more below the handle of the scythe because the handle was about 15 meters long.

"Such a big scythe... you could barely place it as equipment." Heathcliff said.

"Have you ever heard of a Regional Weapon?" Heathcliff looked at Kadoh confused.

"Well, no surprise. I built the system, you could say that it's a skill outside of the system." Kadoh said. "Of course like in real life things don't go together, but in Sword Art Online it technically is possible since this is a video game. Yes, just like how Immortal objects are possible so is customization."

"Then... that Scythe?"

"Yeah, I made it. My Star Distinguisher or for short, Star Drive. Heathcliff-san." Kadoh said which startled Heathcliff. "My name is Kadoh, I am the Doom bringer of this World!" Kadoh moved his scythe and pointed it forward to Heathcliff.

"Interesting." Heathcliff smiled. "That weapon, Star Drive. Let's see how good it really is."

"No." Kadoh answered.

"What?"

"I told you didn't I? I have no intention of fighting you with all my might." Heathcliff then glared, looking seriously at Kadoh as he then sighed.

"I got it, I admit defeat."

"Huh?" Kadoh asked curiously with a curious face.

"Your will power is greater than anyone's I could ever imagine. Fighting you right now would be a waste, hone your skills and eventually we'll fight again one day." Heathcliff smiled with closed eyes which kind of surprised Kadoh. Heathcliff walked out the hole where the wall was broke. "You'll have to fight your toughest enemy as of yet very soon." Heathcliff said as he walked away and looked back to Kadoh seriously.

"Yes, and sorry Heathcliff. Your true enemy... isn't me." Kadoh sighed. "And on another side note, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU GUYS!" Kadoh turned around and started running "AAHHH!" Kadoh's body fell onto his right as his right shoulder hits a wall. Kadoh's eyes widened as he scream in pain. "**Hold on you guys, i'm going to save you...! Please, let me make it! I don't want them to die and plus the fact that I really don't want to stay here forever!**"

**Segment 6**

Quadrant III) Kizuna wo koete

"That's...!" Kadoh sees 4 people lying on the ground and smoke was around them, Kadoh looked right of them and saw Kadoh with a weapon in her hand. She points the weapon towards them as a blast of energy comes out. Kadoh dashes in front of the four people, using the scythe in his hand he deflects the attack off course. Klau looked up to her left as the blast hits the ceiling a made a hole through it.

"Kadoh." she then looks to Kadoh sadly.

"Klau, you're being tricked!"

"I know."

"Eh?"

"But why wouldn't I believe myself? If she's really me then she should have the same wish as me..."

"The same wish?"

"I guess you won't understand after all Kadoh..." Klau looked down sadly. "It was the same for Pearl, you didn't understand her..."

"...What?" Kadoh asked shockingly.

*Flashback*

She slowly started to walk and at the same time keep her balance, I stabbed her in the chest with her staff. I tried to pull it out however she grabbed tightly on the weapon, I jumped back without the weapon. I noticed a sad smile on her face as she grabbed the handle of the sword and pointed the blade of the sword towards me. I clenched my teeth, if I attacked her at the blue blood veins they could explode by pressure and kill her. I'll end her life with this!

I ran forward, Pearl kicked her blade towards me. I moved to the left of it as I ran past it surprising Pearl as I was right next to her and had stabbed her in her chest. "Good... job." my eyes widened as I realized what I had done, I had killed her. I had killed someone, even though I hated to kill so much... I lost to my darkness and because of my hatred for one individual. Her head laid on my right shoulder as I could feel her coughing out blood on the back of my shoulder, I gritted my teeth as I clenched my fists in frustration..

I cried, "Pearl..." she wiped the tears off my face.

"It's your victory. What are we going to do if the victory is sad in the end? Be happy." I shook my head. My eyes widened with shock as her body exploded and blood splattered across the whole ground around me. "Thank you, Ka... doh..." I grasped out for her with my right hand reaching out into the air but she was already long gone when she finished what she had said to me. I fell to the ground on my knees as I broke into tears. "Pearl..." I said her name softly as I cried.

*End of Flashback*

"But she was happy in the end!"

"That's wrong! You could have made her happier... do you know what she really wanted to do? She wanted to stay with you!" Kadoh's eyes widened. "She wanted you to be the existence that could separate her from her sad memories of her brother! But you didn't do that, instead you sent her to her brother! How would she be satisfied with that? You haven't filled the hole in her heart. Yes, just like how you can't fill the hole of everyone else's hearts! Don't you get it Kadoh? You're leading us all to destruction! Why don't you understand what I want to do!?"

"What you want to do..." Klau pointed her blade to Kadoh causing him to look at the tip of her blade in fear.

"Kadoh, i'll give you a chance right now. If you can beat me right now... that'll end everything." Kadoh's eyes widened

"Then you'll end up just like Pearl!" Kadoh shouted.

"Yes, i'll die. But, maybe you change that. Will you be able to understand me unlike what you couldn't do with Pearl or will you end my life miserably just like you did with Pearl? Now, choose."

"**What should I do? I can choose not to alter time or fate but with Klau's problem I have to choose one! I don't want to fight her, but if I don't I won't be able to understand her... do I have to kill her!?**"

Tsuren stood up. "KLAU! To Kadoh, you and Pearl are-"

"I know!" Klau interrupted. "I know... **Kadoh loves both me and Pearl... But eventually he'll have to choose between me or Pearl. Either way one of us will always have the dissatisfying end. The soul of the me from the alternate world has merged with mines, but her world was exactly similar to ours with a similar timeline. Except in that Timeline Kadoh had chosen both of us and as a result he was destroyed. His Reckless Greed for the desire of everyone beings happiness, that will not make everything equal and instead everything would just overflow. But this time, he has to choose one of us. Who will he truly understand in the end?**"

"Klau, don't do this man!" Armad shouted.

"I'm a girl." Klau replied.

"It's plural!" Armad shouted back.

"Klau... even if he wins what if he doesn't understand?" Clara asked, Klau raised her weapon and rested it softly on her left shoulder.

"I don't know... but what I need to do... i'll determine it in this fight." Klau looked at Kadoh with a serious look. "Clara, what future vision do you have right now?"

Clara shook her head. "It's all blurry, I can't see single thing in my future vision."

"Could it be...?" Kadoh slowly moved his head up, everyone got startled as they saw his eyes glows a green color. "So, you're going to fight for real Kadoh?"

"I'll decide that within my battle, this battle will decide my life." Klau smiled.

Clara thought in her head about what was happening. "Klau and Kadoh, it's as if they were chains linked to time but right now they're trying to change that time. Klau wants to change time to save Kadoh however in order to truly save him we must change fate. He knows that, then what is Klau really hoping to obtain in this fight? To determine what she'll do in the end? The only one who can change fate is Kadoh.

*Flashback*

"She doesn't want you to die, but she needs to learn that fate can't be avoided and it can't change either..." Clara looked down sadly.

*End of Flashback*

"Klau, let me ask just to make sure... what is your goal?"

"I don't know, to verify fate."

"Fate?"

"Kadoh, I know you have the power to change fate but I have to make sure with my own two eyes. If you really could do that... then you'd truly be a MiracleMaker and that would make Kadoh's theory wrong."

"Mines?"

*Flashback*

"This! It's all... It's all Fate!"

"No..." Her eyes were covered by a shadow as she gritted her teeth. "It's Different! Fate can be changed!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?1?!"

*Flashback Ends*

"I see, that's the time before it was changed because of you..." Kadoh mumbled.

"Hehe, you were really mad in that timeline for not being able to create Miracles."

"But this time it's different."

"That's what i'll find out, sorry about this but you'll have to prove it to me."

"I don't want to kill you though."

"In that case i'll kill you in return for your hostility."

-The two began fighting-

"**I see! So that vision... Kadoh was really mad, I thought it was impossible. Is he going to get mad in this time as well?**"

*Flashback, while Kadoh was running here he was talking to Clara mentally*

"**Clara, could you change time to create a paradox?**" Kadoh asked, he could tell that Clara shook her head.

"**No.**"

"**Why not?**"

"**The person who travels into time has no desire to create a 'paradox' so it is rather impossible to create one in the first place. You don't desire to create a paradox right?**" Kadoh nodded his head after some thought. "**Think of it this way, Fate and Time will bend to fit one another. If you were to kill someone to not give birth to someone else time will change however fate will remain the same for everyone else. Everyone's fate is that they will die, if you go back to kill someone then you just accelerate death.**"

"**I see, so changing time either accelerates or slows down Fate?**" Kadoh asked, he could tell again that Clara nodded her head.

"**It can't be neither, it has to be one.**"

"**So when time and fate does change together you will be the only one to contain the memories of other times and fates?**" Kadoh asked.

"**Who knows? I haven't actually seen other powers being used before so I still have no knowledge as to rather they'll contain memories as I can. There may be more people that can observe all time and fate.**"

"**All time and fate huh...?**" Kadoh giggled.

"**Is something that funny?**"

"**N-No, it's nothing. i just thought about how to change Fate now at my own will.**"

"**Ho~ And what could that be?**"

"**It's another power I have that I like to call Roots.**"

"**Roots?**"

"**I'll explain about it some other day. Just think about it as the 'Exploiting of the World'.**" Kadoh could tell Clara didn't quite understand but she nodded anyways.

"**Changing Fate will change time itself, but changing time will accelerate or decelerate a person's Fate. Hey Clara, let's say this was possible... what would happen if fate or time were to not fit one another?**"

"**That would be impossible.**"

"**Impossible?**"

"**That's like trying to make pizza without the dough, Our world would become a destruction of space without any living species.**"

"**I see...**" Kadoh sighed.

"**Why would you want to do that anyways?**" Clara asked.

"**N-No, I just thought there was something better I could do.**"

"**Heh~**"

"**By the way, how's the group holding with Klau? You did talk with me for a long time about how time and fate works so...**"

"**Ah, don't worry about that then, any outside doesn't affect our contact mentally... though she is tough. We'll limit her a little so that when you fight her you can give it your all.**"

"**Thanks, I should heal myself then...**" Kadoh paid no attention to the little things around him as he used his Navigator skill, a skill that allowed him to navigate to a human or certain other things if he were to increase the stats of his skill. "That's..." Kadoh stopped and bending his knees forward, he picked up a sharp looking small blade and looked at it. It seemed to be made with some kind of black stone, as he read the details of the item a smile lit across his face. "Heh~ I can use this to sharpen my sword and increase accuracy? Actually that's not so bad." Kadoh wondered why something like this was stranded in the middle of no where but he didn't really care much as he placed the item into his inventory

"**Hehe, this is bad Kadoh.**"

"**What happened?**"

"**We're in a pinch, we can't do anything.**"

"**What!? I'm coming right away! Don't you guys dare die until then!**"

-Kadoh started running and kept looking up now and then at his navigator to make sure that he wasn't going the wrong way-

"**Kadoh, it's too late...**"

"**You know it's not! You can see the future right? Trust me!**"

-Scene Transition, Heathcliff was outside and talking to other teams about the situation. The other teammates that were currently there had decided to help. These are the players that were here-

Maria, Shingo, Revolu, Card

Tsuka, Klein, Agil, Heathcliff, Kirito

Total:9 Other Players:15

Shiroyuki, Shizuka, Cardal, Odoru

Celia, Asuna, Seril, Anaya

Pearl, Klau, Kadoh

Goto, Armad, Tsuren, Clara

"Where's everyone else anyways?" Klein asked.

"It can't be helped, they're Regular Players after all. Some even have 'more' important business to attend to." Agil responded.

"So the Starblaze's are still fighting each other huh?" Kirito asked, Tsuka nodded.

"That's about 15 more people added to this. Wow, 24! Still big!" Tsuka exclaimed.

"Will it be enough for the final battle though?" Revolu asked.

"Huh? What final battle?" Card questioned.

"This castle has 4 stages of evolution. Their names are Cardal, Claw, Pearl, and Ferris. Each evolution is more grand than the previous." Maria told Card.

"Cardal, the messenger of the air. A big cannon will appear from underground to the core of the castle and the cannon will shoot a big laser into the big hole on the ceiling. The light from the castle will react to this laser and create monsters all around this area, we will have to defeat all of them. Next is Claw, when all the creatures are gone a cursed dragon will swarm over the field and utterly destroy everything in its path with dark matter. After is the Pearl, when everything else comes to an end the cannon itself will turn into a big armored enemy that we will have to face, more than anything its photon charges are a disaster. Finally the Ferris, as the name suggests it is a Ferris wheel and it will fall down from the sky. All players will be required to enter a cart and then the terror begins. I'm not sure about what happens, but after its all complete that will lead to Genesis." Shingo explained.

"Genesis?" Heathcliff questioned.

"I'm not sure about it myself, but it probably is a good thing since genesis means a new start."

"**Why haven't I heard about this?!**" Heathcliff thought in his head.

"**I told them about it.**" A voice echoed in their heads.

"**What? I hear a voice...**" Agil said, looking around.

"**Me too!**" Klein said.

"**Who are you!?**" Heathcliff shouted.

"**Did you forget? I'm Clara.**"

"**Clara? One of those group of kids... you're that silly one!**" Heathcliff said.

"**I wonder about that.**"

"**How do you know that these events will occur?**" Heathcliff asked.

"**I have a power to see the future.**" Heathcliff chuckled.

"**Impossible!**" he said.

"**Then, i'll prove it to you. Heathcliff-san. In 5 seconds you will be hit by a rock.**"

-Suddenly Heathcliff got hit by a rock, he turned around furiously-

"Who Did It?!" Card pointed up. Heathcliff looked up to see rocks falling from the sky that birds were carrying. "Okay, i'll believe you."

"**Thank you Heathcliff-san.**"

"**You're different from last we met, you have a sudden maturity within you now.**"

"**Really? Thank you, I think it's still kind of embarrassing.**"

"**What is?**"

"**W-Well... I was suddenly chosen to be Team Leader.**"

"**Well then congratulations.**"

"Hehe~!"

"So, where is your group right now? We'll be heading your way."

"Ah, hold on. I'll send coordinates."

-Heathcliff's group met Clara's group. Heathcliff's group watched in amazement as they saw Kadoh and Klau fighting in fast speeds that they were unable to keep up to with the naked eye-

Heathcliff smirked with closed eyes. "So those are his Improvements..."

"Nice to meet you in person Heathcliff-san!" Clara said cheerfully. "Ah! Everyone! do you remember me?" everyone nodded with a strange feeling. "Phew~! That's good, I thought you all would forget about me. A-Ah! I remember all of you so don't worry! Ehto, Maria-san and Umm... Shingo-san!" the two smiled at Clara which made her jump up cheerfully "Yes! Got it Right!" she said happily "But umm... are you sure you two want to fight? Aren't you pregnant Maria-san? And you can't take much damage either so I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Don't worry so much about me, it may not look like it but I have a strong body!" Maria said.

"B-But..." Clara said with a worried look.

"Kadoh has helped us more than we could possibly have asked for. We want to return the favor." Shingo explained.

"You two..." Clara felt a hand placed on her right shoulder and looked back to see that it was Revolu.

"Let's believe in them. I also have a favor I want to return to Kadoh-chan." Revolu said with a smile, Clara smiled sadly as tears fell down to her cheeks and she nodded her head.

"Mmhm. I'll believe in everyone."

**Segment 6**

Quadrant IV) Kasanata Toki wo

Klau and Kadoh were 3 meters away and they were both panting with their knees bent forward, Klau pulled out her weapon, a sword with a flat surface from top to bottom and the bottom was curved inwards towards the sword to make it look like a flower that hasn't bloomed yet. Kadoh pulled out his big scythe as well causing everyone to freak out.

"That's Big!" Klau exclaimed.

"My Weapon, Star Drive. Can you defeat it?" Kadoh smirked causing Klau to grit her teeth.

"Yeah! Bring it on!"

-Fight Scene Start, Insert Music Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki-

The two dashed forward, Klau moved her sword inwards to Kadoh's gut. He moved to the side of her sword and avoided her blade as he slashed her back. Klau rolls on the floor as Kadoh runs to her, he tries to slash her while she's down but she blocks the slash and jumps back as she slides on the ground but keeps her balance and stands up. Kadoh runs to her as she stays on the defensive, Kadoh moved his sword to slash her however she predicted that would come.

She moved under the sword and punched Kadoh in the gut with her left fist, then she moved up and punched him in the chin with her right fist that still held her sword. Kadoh moved back and fell to the ground. As he gets up he is slashed back by Klau and moves back as he slid across the ground trying to stand however was unsuccessful as his body slid and he fell on his butt. Kadoh notices Klau rushing to him, he kicks the ground and looks back as he sees a boulder behind him, he moves his hand back touching the boulder first as he twisted his way and hid behind the boulder.

Klau smirked as she destroyed the boulder and its protection with merely one sword slash. Kadoh's jaws drop in shock, he noticed Klau smiling up him so he got up and quickly ran away, and Klau was following quickly from behind. Kadoh kept looking back every now and then, when he looked back the next time he was surprised to no longer see Klau. He looked forward again and was suddenly punched in the face as the blow moved him back as he fell five meters on his but to the ground.

He looked up as he saw Klau in the distance with a grin and her right fist raised at chest level. Kadoh slowly stood up and ran to Klau again. He pulled out his scythe as Klau tried to slash him however he jumped back and held the scythe in front of him with the blade of the scythe down on the ground, Klau moved left and right but Kadoh kept blocking her path with his scythe.

Klau moved around the scythe and tried to kick him with her left leg but the kick was blocked by Kadoh's left arm and he then punched Klau in the gut causing the air to come out. They didn't pause even for a second, Klau threw her sword to Kadoh as she was falling back. Kadoh moved back to avoid the stab however Klau grabbed him with a smile on her face as she threw him down behind her.

He fell to the ground first and Klau ell on top of him. she held Kadoh's arms down and held him down so that he couldn't move. There, Kadoh was thinking of an idea to get out of the situation, he also thought that this was going to be tougher than he thought. Then to Klau's surprise Kadoh started moving his hips up and down which caused her to blush.

Kadoh used this chance while she was distracted, he moved faster causing her body to fall forward as he quickly got up and kicked her at the but before she fell. Klau pushed her two arms forward to the ground and kicked Kadoh who was behind her, the kick connected hitting Kadoh back as she got up with just her two arms supporting her. She quickly looked back to Kadoh who was running to her weaponless again as he tried to punch her, she ducked under the punched and punched him in the gut in return.

Kadoh held his gut as he was then kneed in the face and was pushed back a meter away down to the ground on his butt. He screamed in pain which caused Klau to blush for some reason. Kadoh with all his might endured the damage as he moved forward and punched Klau in the gut, she held to her gut as she looked at Kadoh furiously. She kneed him again which caused him to fall back.

He looked up as he was kicked down in the chest because of Klau's right leg, everyone thought that looked kind of like 'S' Play without the M part of it. Kadoh got up but was kicked down harder as the rocks under his head made small scratches on the back of his head. Kadoh kicked her left leg with his left leg causing her to fall forward onto his chest, the two tried to get up but eventually had eye-contact as they blushed because of the embarrassing pose they were in, The two took deep breaths before standing up and walking 5 meters away, looking away from each other.

When they finally calmed down they turned to look back to each other and then ran away to one another. Klau tried to slash Kadoh however he moves to the side, grabbing her arm and throwing her down to the ground. He then pressures her arm causing her to drop her sword to the side. Klau kicks upwards over Kadoh's head and as her legs touched the ground she moved her body up behind Kadoh, Kadoh turns around and tried to slash her however she jumps over him again and grabs her sword that was on the ground.

Kadoh turns back and grits his teeth. He tries to slash her however she jumps back, afterwards she advances forward and slashes upward with her sword bringing Kadoh up. However to her surprise Kadoh moved his sword with hers to not get slashed so that the sword would just bring him up, he quickly moved down and tried to punch Klau however she ducked down and did a slide kick to try and trip Kadoh but instead he moves to the side.

Kadoh kicked her leg to stop it and then with his bare leg uses all his force which causes Klau to go up into the air. Kadoh tries to stab her however while she's in the air she blocks the stabbing attempt. Klau moved downwards as she tries to kick Kadoh, he react by again moving to the side as Klau lands safely on the ground, he tries to punch her at her back but instead his fists meet with a sword that blocks his attack at the back.

Klau turns around so that she now faces him as Kadoh tries to punch her in the gut. Klau grabs his fist with both hands and twirls around with his fist as she then kicks him in the gut. To her surprise he withstands the damage and then head-butts Klau which caused her to let go of his fist as he tried once more to punch her in the gut except it was intercepted by Klau's sword. Kadoh runs forward as Klau blocks with the sword in front of her, Kadoh runs up on her sword to her surprise as he then tries to kick her with his left leg moving quickly to the side of Klau's head, Klau grabs his right leg and spins him in a circle before letting go.

He moves back a distance as his feet slide across the ground, in an instant he vanishes from Klau's sight. When she looks back she is instantly punched on her right cheek by Kadoh's "Broken Fist" which causes her to twirl in the air a few times before falling on the ground with her body moving up a few times into the air. She slowly tried to get up with her left arm up and the palm of her left hand on the ground as she gritted her teeth with blood at the side and some injuries.

Of course, Kadoh had a few injuries as well though they were not as severe as Klau's. Kadoh rushed to Klau as she quickly reacted, Klau moved her legs more closer to Kadoh's body as he moved his sword down with a stab. Klau's upper body moves and manages to dodge it. Kadoh looked down to see that Klau had moved to the other side and before he could stab her he was punched from under in the gut as he moved back and his back hitting a boulder that was now under him. Klau slowly got up and manage to stand up completely at the same time Kadoh got up.

Kadoh jumped down towards Klau, in return she twisted around where he had fallen from so that she was now behind him with her back against his as she then stabbed him in the gut. Kadoh turned around however was stabbed again this time in the chest. The problem with this sword was that it was much bigger so it caused a whole lot of damage.

Klau tried to stab him again however he blocked the sword with the back of his left hand causing the bottom part under his thumb and above his wrist to bleed. Kadoh jumped back a little and tried to kick her with his left leg but instead his left leg was stabbed with a sword as the sword entered his whole leg, he screamed in pain as Klau pushed it in more and she was smiling evilly.

The others were supporting him and telling him not to give up. Klau pushed the sword out of Kadoh's leg with all her might causing a lot of blood to come out as he body fell down sideways, his eyes were wide and they didn't move. He clenched his fists as he remembered his reason for fighting, he placed his left hand on Kadoh's left shoulder which surprised her, she moved her sword. Kadoh reacted before she could slash him, Kadoh got up with all his might as he pushed onto her shoulder causing her sword's movement to slow down as Kadoh Uppercuts her in the chin with all his might using his right fist.

Kadoh expected Klau to go up but looked up at surprise as she saw Klau grabbing his raised right arm with both of her arms wrapped around his, she moved her legs up as it pulled weight on Kadoh's arm and she started kicking him. Kadoh brought her closer and punched her very hard in the gut causing her to let go as she fell down to the ground with her stomach up. Kadoh tried to punch her again but she rolls out of the way.

He looks left only to get kicked in the face by Klau as he flies far back and crushes a boulder behind him causing him to rub his back in pain as he looked up slowly. Klau ran up to him and then kneed him in the gut which caused him to lose some air and cough as he inhaled some of the dirty air. He looked up, his head was grabbed by Klau's right hand as he was slowly brought up into the air.

Klau continued to punch him in the gut several times as he was grasping for air, trying to kick her however didn't a chance too. Moving to another strategy, he opened his case and threw a throwing knife. Klau noticed and jumped far back before getting hit. Kadoh pulls out his scythe which causes Klau to smile as she pulled out her sword as well.

Kadoh knew that he couldn't defeat her physically at the moment since his body took a lot of damage beforehand, but he knew he had a chance to defeat her if he used a weapon. Klau ran to Kadoh, to her surprise as she tried to attack him he stabbed the scythe down to the ground and went around the handle part of the staff as he dodged multiple attacks by going up, down, and all around the handle.

Klau tried to catch up but was going at a slower speed, Klau gets kicked away by Kadoh as she falls down to the ground, she sits on her knees as she looked up at Kadoh who was on the handle and moving at fast speeds. Klau then smiled as she thought that she had figured out a solution. Klau moves to the scythe again with her sword in her hand as she jumped up to Kadoh, he tried to punch her however her sword blocked the attack. The two head-butted each other at the same time as they cried in pain.

Klau swung her sword a few times before trying to hit Kadoh with it, Kadoh jumped over as the sword sliced the handle and destroying it. Kadoh looked down as the Scythe fell to the ground and create a huge cloud of dust, Kadoh dive down into the dust with Klau following, as Kadoh reached surface the clouds of dust got bigger making it harder to see Kadoh as Klau landed on the ground, she coughed as she covered her mouth with the long sleeve of her silk armor on her left arm.

She heard a sound from behind her and strikes at her back however was startled when she didn't feel any resistance or a 'push' against her weapon. Suddenly something slashed across her back as she screamed in pain, she turned around as she looked into the dust but still couldn't see anything besides herself and what she had. Kadoh rushed up to her as he tried to slash her, Klau turned around quickly and managed to block the attack with her sword which surprised Kadoh. The dust cleared off and the two could now see each other as they engaged in a sword battle.

Kadoh slashed downwards however Klau jumped over it, she then pressed her left hand on one of Kadoh's shoulders as he flipped over him to the other side. She tried to stab Kadoh however he turns around on time and blocks the stab with one of his throwing knives that he took out. Klau twirls in a circle with her sword giving Kadoh no chances to strike her, when she stopped she immediately thrusts her sword forward as it went close to Kadoh's gut, he moves the blade of her sword up with his knife as he then threw it to Kadoh's legs afterwards, it stabbed into one of her sneakers and pinned her down in place.

She looked up when she was suddenly head-butted by Kadoh, she reacted quickly and grabbed Kadoh's left wrist so he couldn't move as she moved the sword in her right arm down to face Kadoh. She moved her sword down, attempting to stab Kadoh in the back while still in the front. Kadoh tried to use a knife in his left hand to cut Klau's wrist a little so she could let go but the place near his left thumb ached in pain which caused him to let go of his knife.

The sword entered his chest area and he withstood the pain that was being received from this cold sword. As he looked up his eyes widened to see Klau smiled as blood came out of her mouth, she was courageous enough to stab herself. Kadoh gritted his teeth furiously as he pushed Klau back with all his might causing the sword to go through him completely as he fell back, Klau was still up and holding on to the very bloody sword. She looked down to it sadly with the thought that two bloods had merged.

She looked over to Kadoh with a plain expression as she slowly walked towards him with the sword in her right, Kadoh quickly stood up. Klau dashed to him quickly now as he pulled a knife out of his case with his right hand and held it downwards. He ran forward, their two blades crossed paths, the blood flowed down to Kadoh's right hand and he could feel the blood as if it was burning.

Kadoh slashed down again as Klau moved her upper body back, she then thrusts her body forward to stab him however Kadoh moved his body around to the side of the blade as he instead stabs Klau in the gut. He eyes widened as she covered her mouth and blood started to come out. She looked furiously to Kadoh and swung her blade which caused Kadoh to move back a little.

Klau screamed as her blade clashed with Kadoh's again, this time Klau furiously kicked Kadoh's right knee which caused it to bend forward a lot. Kadoh punched her in the gut afterwards as the two then jumped back so that they were about 18 meters away from each other, which was quite the feat. Since they were mostly using close-combat the whole time. They looked up to one another as they exchanged smiles filled with excitement and wishing to end this battle all together.

-Fight Scene Ends-

"I think that was the longest fight i've ever written." Klau said.

"What are you talking about?" Kadoh asked.

"Hehe, just joking." Klau said.

"Sugoi (Amazing) They're even on the power that consists inside them. I've seen a future vision of their battle but to think it'd be this intense...!" Clara said.

"Nandai? (What's that?) Kore kara hajimaru sa! (It's Just Starting From Here!)" Kadoh looked over to Clara, giving her a thumbs up before redirecting his attention back to Klau who smirked with her eyes closed.

Klau opened her eyes slowly and looked up to Kadoh, she breathed heavily with a cold air coming out each time as if she was losing breath or conscious. "Ka... Doh..." she said with some of her energy that was left. "Are you ready to play for real yet? I've been holding back for quite a while now."

"HOLDING BACK!?" Heathcliff freaked out. "**Impossible! How!? How does this girl exceed the limits of this game? And more importantly, why isn't the game taking notice of that?!**"

"No way... You guys are kidding right? There's no way you could hold back that much..." Armad said as Goto nodded silently in recognition.

"That's them." Tsuren said with a straight face as if believing that this was happening and was possible. By the way here's a list of people that think Kadoh and Klau was holding back was actually possible and makes sense...

Kirito, Clara, Maria, Shingo, Revolu, Card, Tsuka and Tsuren

"Hey! That me's better than me!" Tsuka exclaimed causing everyone to glare at him. "What? I'm being serious."

"Sure doesn't sound like it." Tsuren said as he face palmed himself.

**Segment 7**

Quadrant I) Dust within Typhoon

"**Kadoh is a Durability-Type, he mostly places the amount of damage his weapons can take. It's mostly because he doesn't have to worry about Sharpness, Accuracy, or Heaviness a bit at all. Hmph, his main weapon is a Durability-Type weapon? That's just like me!** **Then, i'll...**"

-Kadoh watches curiously as Klau moves her left leg back and bent forward a little with her two legs. Klau's clothes turned into a white-colored button shirt with a short green skirt, it looked normal but it actually increases her fighting strength and her speed-

-Fight Start! Insert Music, Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki-

In almost a instant Klau appeared right in front of Kadoh and before he could react or blink he was kicked upwards into the ceiling causing it to break as he was now in the air. Klau jumped up and followed him, Klau then rolled up and then kicked Kadoh back down. Klau then dived back down, Kadoh turned around to see Klau and sucked his teeth.

"Two can play at that game! Scorpion!"

"**Here it comes, his Durability-Type Weapon...!**"

-A big rod with two curved blades on the top and bottom making it look like some kind of construction tool. Right under the Top blade is a gold orb within a crater of the weapon-

Tsuren thrusts his rod forward as Klau jumps up to kick it, a power purple wave release on Kadoh's side as Klau grinned. "What!? She's On Par with Scorpion?!"

"My strength to endure that damage is why I don't need a weapon in this dress!" Klau moved down to the ground and then quickly punched Kadoh in the gut as she ducked down. Kadoh moved his rod down quickly, Klau rolls to the side and avoids the rod as she then Uppercuts Kadoh with her right fist. Kadoh flew into the air slowly as he grits his teeth, Kadoh turns his rod so that it faces the ground and throws it to Klau which really surprised her as she rolled away. Kadoh dived down to Klau as she punches him in the face when he stood up, Kadoh endured the damage and then strikes her back with a punch in the gut.

Suddenly Klau's right leg is at the side of Kadoh's head as it kicks him and the side, Kadoh moves away as he rolls on the ground. He sucked his teeth as he remembered that Klau also gained much more speed as well which made it harder for him to stop her. He quickly gets up as Klau is rushing to him and moves under her fist. He tries to slash her with the throwing knife in his right hand but Klau's face is suddenly in front of him when he's then kicked up. Kadoh grits his teeth and throws his knife down; Klau dodges it and jumps up to Kadoh. Kadoh uses his Scorpion as he throws his throwing knife thinking that Klau can't dodge it however she moves to the side causing Kadoh to smile as he dived down and then tried to hit her with the Scorpion.

Klau flips over his weapon and then kicks Kadoh in the face with both legs, Kadoh moves farther back. He falls to the ground on his butt as Klau landed safely on the ground 5 meters in front of him with a smirk on her face. Kadoh jumped up with Klau doing the same thing afterwards, to her surprise Kadoh throws his scorpion to her like a spear, she moves to its side as the scorpion went down near her and she looked down to see it stab into the ground. She turned back but Kadoh wasn't there, she noticed a presence behind her and used her quick speed to quickly turn around and kick however when she did her kick didn't contact anything. She saw a shadow clearing that she had kicked, suddenly Klau was kicked down to the ground and creating a small crater around her body as her stomach was facing the ground. She slowly looked up to see Kadoh falling from the air.

"How did he do that?" Klau wondered.

"It's a simple trick. After you looked at my Scorpion, I arrived behind you. I timed it perfectly so that I would go over you and not get hit so I could kick you after that." Kadoh explained.

"**He's too good!**" Klau smiled.

Kadoh dived down with his right knee bent forward so that it would hit Klau the moment he got to the ground. Klau rolled away and stood up with her left leg bent and her right leg bent up. She looked up to see Kadoh was no longer using the knee attempt and instead had two throwing knives in his hand. When he landed on the ground Klau got up, Kadoh tried to slash Klau with his knives except Klau was moving at a faster speed which made it hard for him to keep up.

He was forced to block the whole time with his two arm as Klau repeatedly kept kicking his arms moving him left and right as they were in the air. Kadoh's eyes widened as Klau vanishes from his sight and he is kicked from behind. He falls down to the last 5 meters and hits the ground with a big crater being created. Slowly, Klau lands on the ground safely. Klau ran towards Kadoh but stopped when she was a meter away as she noticed a blade on the ground was blocking her way and was surprised to find out that it was the scorpion but it was now in Mode 2.

Mode 2~

The curved blades moves outward and moving over the players hand, the blades form over the hand like a rainbow as it glows a dark-bluish color.

Klau looks up as Kadoh jumps over his weapons and tried to slash Klau with a throwing knife in his left hand. Klau moves to the side as Kadoh falls to the ground, he grabs his left arm and twists it at his back. He screamed in pain as he was to let go of his throwing knife, the knife fell to the ground as Klau kicked Kadoh with all his might on his back and letted go of his left arm which caused him to fly away a far distance. Kadoh looks back and notices a big boulder behind him, he knew he shouldn't more HP. Kadoh took out a throwing knife and held it behind him with his left hand.

The knife scratched the boulder and grabbed Klau's attention as Kadoh jumped up unnoticed. Or so he thought however Klau blocks the attack to his surprise.

"**She's good! That speed and strength that makes up for her lack of armor and pressure is actually a big disadvantage for me despite me having the armor.**"

Kadoh's feet touched the ground as he twirled and tried to kick Klau with his left leg but it wasn't successful, she ducked under his leg and punched him in the gut. Klau was surprised to see that he didn't react to the punch, instead Kadoh punched her extremely hard on her right cheek with his left fist causing her to fall to the ground. As she was falling she quickly placed her left hand on the ground and kicked up causing Kadoh to moved back a little as he blocked the kick with his right arm. Klau twisted back up and then punched Kadoh in the gut once more.

Kadoh fell down to the ground on his two knees, he slowly looked up to see Klau's hand at his neck. She strikes Kadoh's neck as he endures the damage, he takes his arms and grabs her right wrist and then throws her to the side. as she was falling with her face facing the ground Kadoh brought his knee up to try and knee her in the face. Klau grabbed Kadoh's knee with both of her hands and then strike her hand down to Kadoh's leg with a karate chop causing him to move his leg down as he screamed in pain.

Klau managed to balance and stand upright as she kneed Kadoh's back causing him to fall down flat on his belly. Klau stomped on his back with her right leg, Kadoh endured as he gritted his teeth so he wouldn't shout out. He tried to turn around however he was pushed down causing his right cheek to hit the ground and get scratched by a few rocks. Suddenly Kadoh no longer felt pressure on his back as he was now able to stand up, he looked back and was unable to find Klau. He felt a dangerous aura behind him so he turned around and blocked a kick from Klau's right leg with both of his arms, impressing Klau since he was able to keep up with her speed just once. Klau moved up her left leg and kicked Kadoh in the chin causing him to let go of her other leg as she twisted and kicked her at his ribs with her freed right leg. Kadoh's body moved and hitted a boulder at his left side.

Kadoh looked to his side and saw an energy blast coming towards him so he flipped over behind the boulder as it shielded the blast from hitting him. He turned around and sighed with relief only for his eyes to widen when Klau was in front of him and had kicked him into the boulder which caused it to break. The blast on the other side contacted, hitting Kadoh at his back as he screamed in pain. Kadoh noticed that Klau was giving him no time to rest and that he couldn't do anything to stop her until she stopped herself.

Kadoh's body moved quickly towards the ceiling as Klau jumped after him, she kicked him into the spikes on the ceiling causing him to grit his teeth. Klau grabbed his shoulders and then threw him down which surprised everyone because of her barbaric strength that was coming out of nowhere. With no time to react Kadoh's body hit the ground head first as he dived into the ground and created a big crater. Klau moved down with a spike in her hand, Kadoh quickly turned around as he pushed out his sword with his left thumb out of his sheath and quickly grabbed the sword with his right hand as he blocked the spike that clashed with his sword, a powerful wave transcended from the ground as it blew by the hair of everyone causing them all to open their mouths in surprise. Klau smirked.

"You still had that much strength?"

"To think that you would survive Mode 1 & 2... you're quite the feat."

Klau jumped back as Kadoh twisted his sword, he then jumped back before she could dash to him again. The two gave each other short glances before looking over at the right side of their waists which confused everyone else.

"What are they doing?" Clara asked, everyone else shook their head. The group saw Kadoh with three throwing knives in his right fist while Klau had took out a handkerchief to wipe off her blood and sweat.

-Full Battle to be Complete on a Different Chapter...Yes!-

The group ran to the core of the castle, they stopped 5 meters from the center of the castle. They were in a room with rows of sits in a circular pattern going across the room. In the middle of the room was a circle spot on the floor that had a different pattern from tiles around it as the light shined on it to make it look pretty. The group looked at the right of the middle circle to see a figure who turned and looked at them with a sad smile. Kadoh glared at him as he clenched his fists.

"Nike..."

"I'm not your enemy."

"I know."

"Eh?"

"You came to tell us something right?" Kadoh asked, Nike smiled with relief and nodded his head slowly.

"Are you sure you want to meet Pearl?" Nike asked, Kadoh nodded his head with frustration pended up from having everyone ask him the exact same question.

"Why does everyone ask?"

"It's like Klau said, you weren't able to bring Pearl happiness and even if you meet her... even if you make up with her, she won't be able to go back to the Real World."

"We won't know that for sure." Kadoh said with a determined look which surprised Nike as he then smiled with relief.

"You might not trust me but I did meet you one time before, as I am now."

"Is that so? Sorry, here I thought it was always Pearl."

"Then. to test if you truly will bring her back. If you truly have that determination to bring her back to the cruel world that discarded her and if you truly want to save her. I'll let you see her fear.

Nike had explained to Kadoh about their story, actually more than explain he showed the group a 'video' that showed Pearl's life and how the clocks of creation became to destroy the time she had live in and how cruel/dark her sinful acts were in this game...

_**Author's Note: _^ Heheh, Ugh... U_U I wanted to make these last chapters short but they're going to extremely long because they're the closures for this series. Well, except i'll be ending these chapters on a quick note so they'll 'supposedly' be rushed because i'm trying to keep ahead of time, however once that's done I will resume this story and back up the story background so that it fits with the ending. And yes, the Arc will soon end and i'll be done with it. Funny thing is I wanted the Arc to be exactly 34 days long and coincidentally that's how long it is or maybe I kept track of things ahead of time so everything would fit because actually the two characters I borrow from the Story "Death Game?" which are "Rei" and "Rai" have a time skip in their story from exactly November 11 to December 2 which fits exactly in between my story. Am I awesome or what? Lol, so it totally makes sense to what they're doing in my story, especially if that series is canon. On a side note, if you haven't heard the news i'll also be writing two other stories so i'm writing three chapters a week with one for each story after I get 'ahead of time' though. I plan to make this story be in time with the real world time so that the reader can get a ''feeling' of experiencing something with the main character or being the main character themselves. So it'll go nice and slowly, plus actually if this story is keeping on time with real life I might be actually writing 9 chapters a week though they might not be long. Each chapter in this story will count as a different day or 'tomorrow' as I like to call it. To sum this all up, this story is really reaching its due date so I have to write quickly and also when I do get 'ahead of time' stories will be longer again after it starts to get short. By the way, i'm also reading these stories on Fanfiction and always checking daily to see if they updated their stories or not. Of course, it's not that quick to update so of course I try to be patient. Actually I mostly am, lol ^_^ Anyways the Stories:**_

_**Crystallization By mcdinh**_

_**Death Game? By Tigersight**_

_**Niagara Falls Academy/Duelist of the Roses/Searching for Eden By lordsoftheRoses (Prequel stories)**_

_**Accel World: Ruby Chronicles By AstralXYZ**_

_**Notes: If you've realized, two of the stories are one about "Sword Art Online" and one about "Accel World". The other two is one about "Yugioh GX" and the other about "Yugioh 5D's". Yes, the two 'Yugioh' are different series but the same 'world', kind of like how SAO and AW are created by the same person so they're assumed by fans to happen in the same world...**_

**Segment 7**

Quadrant II) Okuri mono

-Pearl's Story-

When Pearl was a young kid she was abandoned by her parents and left in the streets. Pearl was taken in by a man who dropped her in a shark's tank for amusement; if Pearl managed to survive from being eaten alive she'd get food and water. It was a terrible life for her. One day, the police barged into the house and arrested the man for child abuse. The one who called them was a young boy named Nike. Nike had no parents and his grandparents died making him have no one to take care of him, a kind man raised him and gave him hard earned money for working in his working plus he got to live there with the man. The man also took care of Pearl, she got used to life working in the restaurant as her bond with the other two strengthens. But one day, the man died in a terrorist attack in the mall but he did it saving everybody else in it. With no adult to take care of the restaurant it eventually closed, Nike tried to earn money but because they were still kids they couldn't get a job. When Peach was outside playing one day she was suddenly grabbed behind by a man who covered her mouth with his right hand, she screamed and started crying as she watched the restaurant burn to flames with Nike inside. She was taken into a storage room and held hostage for a ransom where a bunch of other people were watching over her as she was tied to a pole. She realized they were the same terrorists from the mall, one told her that the ones in charge of the terrorist attack was her parents. The group laughed ironically because of the connections, Pearl grew furious. She quickly grabbed a knife from one of the guy's waist as she slid down under the ropes that tied her to the pole, as they started shooting at her with Assault Rifles she killed them all by stabbing into their hearts (including her parents who walked in). Pearl's breathing pattern started to become irregular as she fainted in a pool of blood, dying with her last wish being fulfilled.

-End of the Story-

Everyone looked down sadly as Kadoh was the only one to learn the truth because everyone else had already known. Kadoh's eyes widened as tears fell down his cheek. "No way..." Kadoh looked up as Nike slowly started fading away and debris from the ground started to from a light around something that seemed like a silhouette of someone. The light disappeared and was replaced by a familiar girl who looked forward to the group curiously.

"Pearl!" Kadoh shouted with happiness as he ran up and grabbed her. Her head rested on his left shoulder as she looked to the side of Kadoh's head and saw him crying.

"I see, you revived me?" Kadoh nodded. Pearl go out of Kadoh's hug slowly as she walked back a little.

"Pearl...?"

"I guess that means that I should follow my own path. Kadoh, let's have a spar."

"Eh?"

"Please, it's the only way for me to decide the road that i'll take from now on." Pearl took out a rapier and held it in her left hand, it took a while for Kadoh to think this through but he nodded in agreement as he took out his sword from his sheath. Pearl smiled with relief. "Have you gotten any better Kadoh?" Kadoh smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, but if this is a spar then it's going to be pretty easy for me."

"We'll see about that..."

-Fight Start!-

Pearl strikes first; she dashed towards Kadoh and pierced the right side of his body with her rapier as she thrusts it forward. Kadoh moved to the left side after he had gotten slashed and slashes with his own sword in a horizontal direction hoping to hit Pearl however she ducks under it. Pearl then jumped up and hit Kadoh's chin with the top of her head which surprised Kadoh as he rubbed his chin with his left hand. Kadoh quickly maneuvered behind Pearl, dodging one of her barrage of multiple stabs as she turned back but couldn't stop in the middle of her skill. Kadoh took a quick glance at his HP, still in the green but the match was over once it hit yellow. Though, of course he had no intention of losing. Kadoh noticed Pearl turning as she swiveled her rapier towards Kadoh's neck, it almost slits his neck but he managed to just barely dodge it as he used his left hand to grab Pearl's wrist with the rapier. He held it in place and with his other hand pointed his sword at her neck.

-Fight End, Winner Kadoh-

Pearl's rapier slowly disappeared and Kadoh placed his weapon back into his sheath.

"I'll help you guys." Pearl said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Pearl."

"Wow, that was quick." Klau said as she referred to her battle with Kadoh since that was actually very long.

"Well, we did First Strike Mode after all..." Kadoh pointed out to Klau.

"Aww... we should've done the same thing..." Klau mumbled causing Kadoh to sigh.

"Why didn't you think of that before?"

"I can't help it! I just thought about it!"

"Onii-chan." Kadoh's attention was brought to Pearl.

"What's wrong?"

"We still have to complete parts of this castle, that's part of the quest."

"EH!? Are you telling me that this was all part of a quest!?" Kadoh freaked out, he was relieved to see Pearl shook her head.

"But, some parts of the events that has been happening was a part of the game itself. Yes, Clones & Souls."

"Could you explain?" Heathcliff asked, Kirito glared at him as he noticed a smiled lit across Heathcliff's face.

"**He's smiling?**" Kirito thought as he focused his attention back to Pearl.

"I am the Real Pearl and I was created from my clones." everyone's eyes widened. "When the game developers created my clone it created my dark and light version as you all may know from what Kadoh told you." Everyone nodded their heads. "Once both sides were fulfilled it was enough for the real me to return. Of course it's not my actual body, but the mind is alike. The reason I say i'm real is because I don't have two split minds and i'm not instructed by a machine, I have one mind now." Heathcliff smirked with his eyes closed.

"I see." Heathcliff said which for some reason sent chills down Kirito's back.

"What about Anaya having only a soul then?" Revolu asked.

"I don't think that was part of the cloning project, logically it's possible for a Non-Physical entity to walk without a physical form so long as they have a mind for it. Like an AI that was made to help humans and inserted with an emotion chip."

"But, it's been years since she died." Revolu explained.

"Then, maybe somewhere inside you... her spirit still resided." Revolu looked down and cringed onto her shirt at her chest area. "You saved her." Revolu smiled sadly with her eyes closed and shook her head.

"That would be Kadoh." Revolu looked up. "Thank you, Kadoh." Kadoh looked away nervously and was scratching his left cheek.

"That's kind of embarrassing Revolu... you took care of me too after all..." everyone giggled and then laughed.

"Where's all the other teams anyways?" Kadoh asked. "I noticed some weren't here."

"Not all the teams had time to come here just to stop you, they didn't really care and so they went to do their business." Kirito explained as he looked up with a hand on his chin. "I wonder if those Twins are okay..." he mumbled to himself.

"Congratulations though Kadoh, you've managed to actually beat 5 people consecutively." Armad exclaimed.

"Heheh... you guys did give up."

"Well, we know you would win either way if you had your full strength." Armad said.

"So you're saying that I wouldn't have a chance without all my strength?"

Heathcliff nodded, "You have so much potential, but you're not realizing your strategies. Want me to help you?" Kadoh shook his head.

"Maybe later, I can tell what you do will make me stronger though."

"I see." Heathcliff said.

"Ah!" Kadoh turned back which startled everyone. "We have to go help Starblaze!"

"Which one? the New Or Original?" Klein asked with a confused look.

"Both! We have to end this war!"

"Kadoh, you're making this more dramatic..." Card said with a sweat drop.

"I don't care!" because the group had nothing better to do they all follow him. They went out the place where Klau made a hole when fighting Kadoh and they saw a bunch of lights in the air similar to sword skills... or were they?

"Yep, those are Sword Skills alright." Shingo said.

"How did you know?" Maria asked curiously.

"Look at where the waves are coming from." Agil noted, in the air was Seril who was using a powerful barrage of sword slashes or what looked like blasts.

"So there's long ranger shooting in this game?" Clara asked.

"No, it's because we're at a farther distance. The sword skills just look like blasts the farther they are." Kirito explained.

"And right now we're pretty far away, I'd say about 50 meters the least." Armad said as he used his right arm to block the sunlight while he was looking up at Seril who was slowly going down while still striking to make her fall slower. Armad looked over to Goto who was sharpening the blade of his swords with a sharp tool he find on the ground.

"hm, close to obsidian. fair Enough..." Goto mumbled to himself.

"Yeah Yeah..." Armad sighed as he took out his guns. "So, how to stop them?" Armad walked up but was soon blocked by Kadoh's left arm.

"Wait." Armad looked up and noticed that Cardal was across from Cardal in the air and was just looking down with her eyes closed as her body slowly dropped with her legs down.

"Woah! Is she crazy!?" Klein shouted. He suddenly jumped back and fell on his but as he saw wings grow on Cardal's wings, he gently rubbed both of his eyes with his fists and when he looked again the wings were gone. "What the..."

"Hmm... Interesting." Heathcliff smiled. "Her tactic, that style where she's no doing anything made me see delusional wings for a moment there. Kadoh smiled to what Heathcliff said.

"Same for me." the others smiled and said the same thing Kadoh had said. Kadoh looked back over his right shoulder and saw Heathcliff about 2 meters back opening his inventory and doing something while he kept mumbling something about "unique skill"

Everyone watched the battle between Asuna and Cardal as it was pretty much a stalemate with the other person trying to accelerate faster than one another but not exactly going full speed because of that same reason. The group noticed something falling down and hitting the ground.

"What was that!?" Armad questioned. 

"Let's go find out!" Goto said as he stood up. The group all ran towards the direction where the explosion was which was right under Asuna's and Cardal's battle.

"And, Goto-san..." Kadoh said as he turned right.

"Hmm?" Goto questioned.

"You chose a strange time to pop into the conversation."

"I felt like being the lead of the Adrenaline after all."

"Uh-huh... Goto-san, the leader type totally doesn't fit you." Kadoh responded causing Goto to drop his head in depression "A-Ah, Goto-san I didn't mean that!" Kadoh tried cheering up Goto

"No, I get what you're saying. I'm no longer needed in this world..."

"YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING!" after a whole lot more explanations to Goto he finally managed to get his mood back but when they arrived to the scene they were all shocked by the scenery.

**Authors Note: Kore to Yoshi~! Done! Oh, you're here? My name's Silvernet! I'm the author here and the one that wrote this story! Everything in life is not owned by me (besides what I do own) _K I'm bad with writing disclaimers...**

**Silvernet's Catchphrase~ I'm the Doombringer of all Messengers**

**Cardal: Why do you have that name anyways?**

**Silvernet: Because if you scroll down one...**

**Silvernet's Occupation: Doombringer of all Messengers (Besides himself)**

**Cardal: ... what's that supposed to mean?**

**Messenger- Someone who passes on something to someone.**

**Example: Handing someone an apple, teaching them your beliefs, trampling on someone else's beliefs.**

**Cardal: SO YOU'RE SAYING ANYTHING THAT's MOVING FROM ONE TO ANOTHER!?**

**Silvernet: To deliver is to send a message, you delivered me a line. A Doombringer ends something and since i'm the Doombringer of all Messengers... I must Erase YOU!**

**Cardal: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Silvernet: Hehe, i'm just kidding. I'm only getting rid of the message.**

**Cardal: Um, your ears are bleeding.**

**Silvernet: Hmm... I can't hear anything.**

**Cardal: THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT!?**

***Silvernet pulled out his fake bleeding ears and threw them away***

**Silvernet: Aw come on! Of course i'm kidding! But, I am a Doombringer of all Messengers so I did have to get rid of that message.**

**Cardal: How'd you do that?**

***Silvernet turned to Cardal and grinned***

**Silvernet: Well, it's not here!**

**Cardal: ...**

**Silvernet: Never mind.**

**Cardal: OH! I get it now!**

**Silvernet: TOOK YOU LONG!**

**Cardal: I didn't find it that funny after all.**

**Silvernet: ... Ah, sou.**

***Klau walks in and closes the big white door behind her***

**Klau: Huh? What are you two doing? Speaking of which, how did I get here?**

**Cardal: You don't remind that white door you- wait, IT'S GONE!**

***Klau laughed it out and sat down at the table across from Silvernet***

**Cardal: When were there chairs and a table here, and when did you sit down Silvernet!?**

**Silvernet: I was always sitting. Hahaha.**

***The group looked up curiously as they saw Pearl descend from a lost star with small white wings on her back and white feathers around the air. As she landed on the ground the wings flapped into her back as if they never were there and Pearl sat to the right of Klau while Cardal sighed and sat next to Kadoh. The four occupied the only four chairs***

**Silvernet: Oh, what brings you here Pearl-san!?**

**Pearl: Kadoh wants to know why his character has been changed to female at least twice.**

***Silvernet grins***

**Silvernet: That explains the weakness to his character, hopefully he'll get stronger.**

**Pearl: Heh, maybe if he learns that there are 3 worlds and exactly 10,000 years pass.**

**Silvernet: Girl, you have a crazy idea.**

**Pearl: I read it off the back of this chocolate bar wrapper.**

**Silvernet: AHH! Hey, that's mine!**

***Silvernet tries to grab the chocolate bar but instead Pearl moves it up causing Silvernet's face to hit the table***

**"Oww..." he mumbled with his face on the table causing the girls to giggle. "Aw, looks like time's up." the girls now had sad faces as they waved to the camera but Silvernet instantly stopped them and put their hands back down which caused them to looked at him with confused expressions. "C'mon you girls are forgetting to say something!"**

**Special guests: Cherish your voice and keep your throat in good condition!**

**Author: ...Really? Until next time, Catch da ne~!**

**Segment 7**

Quadrant III) Takanaru Shodou

"Stop! We don't have to fight!" Odoru shouted to Anaya as they were 5 stories high into the air and about 6 meters away.

"Then, why are we fighting!?" Anaya questioned causing Odoru to look down sadly. She slowly looked up, her eyes widened as she got struck by a huge purple blast causing her to fall and created a crater as she slid 25 meters across the ground. Smoke came from behind her as she leaned on her left shoulder with her hips up slightly. Anaya landed on the ground safely and stared coldly at Odoru. "What can you do? How can you protect Kadoh?" Odoru slowly got up with her knees bent forward, a sudden shock in her body caused her body to fall forward to the ground with her hands on her sides. Anaya closed her eyes, she turned away and started walking.

"Watashi...(I...) Watashi ga (I am)..." Anaya's eyes widened as she turned around, Odoru grabbed onto rocks and continued crawling forward. She looked up with a painful look but gritted her teeth as she endured the pain. "Kadoh ni tote wa daiji na sonzai (to Kadoh an important existence), Onee-chan dakara! (Because i'm his sister!)" the words "sister" shook Anaya as she no longer had cold eyes.

"Onee-chan..." Anaya's eyes widened as she felt water or her own tears falling down her cheek, she looked forward with her mouth open slightly and tears still falling as she saw Odoru slowly get up. Odoru grabbed her injured left arm.

"Isn't it the same for you...?" Odoru said before she started panting. "Don't you desire to protect Kadoh as well?!"

"I..."

"You can't limit Kadoh more than you already have. The sisters will always have to see the brother leave because someday he'll have to learn how to be responsible, right now i'm following his decisions!"

"I have to fight because I want to help Kadoh, i'm doing this For KADOH!"

-Fight Start!-

Odoru ran up to Anaya with a sword in her right hand while Anaya held a bow in her left hand that she raised up and used to shield herself again Odoru's slash as her sword clashed with Anaya's bow. Anaya kicked Odoru in the gut and flipped upwards into the air, as she moved over behind Odoru and was knelt on the ground with her right leg bent slightly more down than her left as she pointed the bow in her left hand at Odoru's neck. A drop of sweat touched the bow as she reacted quickly by twisting around while slowly moving up and moving her bow in a horizontal direction.

Odoru twisted around at the same time as she swung her weapon causing Anaya to loose grip of her weapon as it flew off a meter away. Anaya jumped back just in time to avoid a vertical slash from Odoru as she turned and threw her sword into the air afterwards which really surprised Anaya. Odoru dashed over to her which startled her as she got in a defensive position. It got to a regular fist fight now with Odoru throwing the fists and Anaya on the defensive, Odoru kicked down with a slide kick but Anaya jumped to the side and grabbed her bow that was stuck in the ground, Anaya looked up and noticed that Odoru had grabbed her sword at the same time Anaya picked up her weapon which caused her to smile. the two ran at each other and swung their weapons, the weapons clashed but that didn't stop them from moving. Anaya swiftly kicked downwards and Odoru anticipated it, Odoru takes a step to the side where Anaya's kick misses and then uses her left elbow to hit the back of Anaya's head which caused her body to hit the ground.

Anaya quickly turned around and kicked Odoru in the gut; Odoru dropped her sword and grabbed Anaya's leg that had kicked her. Anaya brought up her bow with an arrow placed in it and shot Odoru below her chest causing her to let go of Anaya's leg as the arrow shattered in many polygons. Anaya twisted up and then head-butted Odoru causing her to take a step back, Odoru looked up only to see the bow of Anaya when it slashed her across her chest. Odoru screamed in pain as she received the blow and instead of falling back she grabbed onto Anaya's bow to stay up which surprised Anaya to see her bow starting to crack in the middle. She tried pulling her bow to make Odoru let go but that only made her grip on the bow much stronger, Anaya gave up and instead kept kicking Odoru in the gut in an attempt to make her go down but Odoru wouldn't budge.

Anaya's eyes were filled with rage and frustration as she moved back and pulled out a sword from her inventory, Odoru took action right after as she threw away Anaya's sword and punched her in the gut causing her to look down in pain. That didn't stop Anaya but only made her more furious as she looked up with Anger filled eyes which caused Odoru to smirk, only making Anaya even more furious. Anaya started irregularly as her eyes were filled with only anger, Odoru jumped back and simply watched. after a while she began to start taking action.

Odoru thrusts her forward body towards Anaya as she pulled the sword of Anaya's handle and pulled her more forward causing Anaya to be free of her sanity, as she looked over to Odoru who wore a sad smile. Anaya was startled as she saw tears falling from Odoru's eyes as Anaya was kneed in the gut by Odoru's left knee and she was pushed back 15 meters into a tree within the forest. Odoru ran into the forest and searched around for her since Anaya managed to move after getting struck inside the forest. Odoru heard the sound of a twig breaking and turned back, Anaya was behind her and tried to slash her.

Anaya looked down as Odoru slid down under her with something in her right hand, Anaya realized that it was a rope and looked up. Almost immediately, Anaya was dragged up by her tied right ankle as she was tied to the branch of a tree. She looked down and saw that the rope was then attached to a spike on the ground. Anaya looked forward and noticed Odoru about to press something in her left hand as she was slowly getting up. Anaya swiftly slashed the rope and got loose before Odoru pressed the button causing many explosions under the tree to destruct as the fire hitting Anaya over to Odoru she saw Odoru squatting down a little with her sword prepared at her side as she was ready to slash Anaya.

Anaya with all of her strength, raised her sword and gave out a last shout before their two swords clashed and the whole area around them was hit by a sudden wave that caused the earth around them that was originally swamp and dirt to turn into a quicksand area. As Anaya's legs touched the ground the two looked down as they began sinking within the quicksand.

"Nah-" the two said in the same time as they were startled, the two looked at each other with confused looks and then started laughing. They shook hands and gave each other remorse smiles.

"Friends?" Odoru asked.

"Friends." Anaya replied. "Now let's find a way to get out of this!" she said in a rather tense manner as she was wiggling.

"AHHH! You're sucking too much!"

"I can't help it! My swords stuck and I want to get it! It's my favorite sword!" Anaya replied, Odoru sighed as she pulled herself and Anaya out. The two were on the ground on their knees and were panting heavily, Anaya looked back with a sad look.

"My Sword..." the two looked at each again and chuckled. The fog around them began to clear, and as they looked around curiously they were more at the outside of the forest in a big crater

"... Huh?"

Shiroyuki vs. Celia

"... Guess nothing I say will get through to you right?" Shiroyuki asked as she raised her right hand and the magazine of the M1911 Pistol came out, she instantly replaced it as she kneed the new magazine into her gun. In her other hand was a Micro Uzi of which was modified for longer distance and more sharpness. Celia was staring into her soul with cold eyes, Shiroyuki had an unwavering determination as she glared into Celia's eyes. "I don't want to fight somebody like this... but if I have to go serious." as you guys may know in the castle during the fight with the 5 dragons Shiroyuki was scared and throwing items as a way of fighting, which was somewhat effective but not as effective as her fighting in her seriousness. Shiroyuki sighed as she knew that the battle was going to be somewhat tough, although honestly she had more battle experience than Celia since she's played Shooter RPG's since Day 1 and to her it's been an irreplaceable part of her life. Rather, it IS her life.

-Fight Start! (By the way, in this fight Shiroyuki will be changing the type of gun she uses a lot since she frequently likes to change her Arsenal Style!)-

Shiroyuki rolled to the side as Celia advanced towards her and was 3 meters in front of where Shiroyuki once was. She had her right leg knelt to the ground and her left leg bent up as she turned to her left and shot at Celia who slashes the bullets her sword.

"Tch, anime effects." Shiroyuki rolled back twice as she avoided two sword waves that were coming at her in two vertical arcs. Shiroyuki then looked up and saw Celia coming down to her with her sword in both hands raised over her head. Shiroyuki shot twice, one bullets at her left wrist and a bullet at her right waist causing Celia to lose her tight grip on the sword. "Now!" Shiroyuki bent slightly back so that her bottom body was fully leaned on the ground except her upper body raised up as she took out a Sniper Rifle (placing her other two guns away) as she shot Celia at five places. Her chest, left shoulder, right shoulder, the top of her right leg and the top of her left leg as Celia fell down with her arms at her side and dropping her sword that fell 5 meters to the left of Shiroyuki. Shiroyuki kicked Celia keeping her in place within the air with her left leg on Celia's got as she now had a big gun around the a meter long with a huge barrel that was charging a huge orange shot, when she released the shot a fairly huge laser shot Celia back and she didn't react as if she was a broken doll and she fell on her back 15 meters away from Shiroyuki who was used her right arm to clean the sweat on her forehead as she breathed with relief.

When she looked up she saw Celia standing with her arms down as if dead however her eyes glowed red even though there was a fog around her so it was hard to see but it was easy to see her silhouette however Shiroyuki had a bad feeling about this. "Oh Sna-" before she could finished her entire front of her head was grabbed by Celia's right hand as she was now just a few centimeters away from Shiroyuki, Celia thrashed her head into the ground as Shiroyuki's lower body moved up as if receiving the impact as well. Shiroyuki gasped in pain for air as Celia kicked her in the gut, Celia noticed something glowing in Shiroyuki's left hand. It looked like a miniaturize grenade and before Celia could react it flashed, Celia slowly covered her eyes with her right arm as Shiroyuki quickly got up and then vanished from Celia's blurry sight. When she regained full sight she was shot in the back of her neck and her body moved down with her belly lying flat on the ground. She turned her right to the right and from the reflection of a little puddle of water on the rocky ground Celia could see Shiroyuki in the distance holding a sniper Rifle that she was just now reloading.

Shiroyuki pulled back a handle on the Sniper Rifle as it made a huge sound, the chains on its side like chainsaws moved in a elliptical rotation and glowed in a orange color as if charging something. The outer rim was glowing intensely as it moved around in small blocks, Celia slowly got up with her body still leaning downwards and as she looked forward it was too late to avoid the blast.

"_**Railgun Rosetta Burst!**_" In the flick of a trigger a large magnetic field appeared in front of the shot like a barrier and then it was broken by the shot that hit it as the field moving down the blast giving it more power as the blast became a mere white-orange color to a big blue, green, and purple disperse of energy waves hitting Celia each one at a time as her body kept shaking from the impact and moving back ever so slightly. Celia's body moved back a whole lot and dropped into a pool of water. Shiroyuki slowly stood up and gave a cool look as she pulled back the handle at the side of the sniper rifle again. "Don't worry, I putted that on Stun Mode"

" O_O There's a Stun Mode!?"

Shiroyuki looked up as she noticed Celia getting out of the pool and slowly walking to Shiroyuki with her head still down and her arms to her side as her body leaned slightly forward. It was hard to tell rather Celia was still out of her mind or that she was just weak at the moment but it sure felt like both! Shiroyuki got scared when Celia placed her left hand on Shiroyuki's left shoulder, Celia slowly turned her head left as she looked up. Shiroyuki was only able to see her clear left eye which scared her but she was grateful that it wasn't red because that meant she wasn't in Berserk Mode.

"S-Sorry, I guess I did do too much." Celia said truthfully, Shiroyuki giggled and looked earnestly into Celia's eyes with a smile.

"No, and I probably should've held back a little bit. I let my anger get the best of me."

"That Railgun finisher was extremely powerful! I would've been killed if you didn't have Stun Mode..." Celia said questioningly as she said that last part.

"Hehe~ that's not my strongest finisher." Celia's mouth opened in amazement.

"Woooh! What's that?"

"Actually it's a Massive Cannon Shot, once I shoot out the blast becomes a Huge Hurricane that no enemy can avoid or escape and it can't even be parried!"

"HAHA! Nothing stops the unbeatable Cannon!" Shiroyuki pondered as to how to respond to that since it was mostly true. "But, Friends?"

Shiroyuki smiled and nodded. "Mm! We'll always be friends!"

"T-Thank you..." Celia fell on her knees in a W position with her legs back as she sighed with relief, Shiroyuki noticed Celia's arms shaking and looked at her.

"You were scared of me the whole time?" Celia looked up with an honest expression.

"I mean, you looked so Serious back there! But, I couldn't let Kadoh see that so no matter what... I would have to try to give it my best!" Shiroyuki smiled and patted Celia on her shoulder as she became confused.

"I like that determination." Celia smiled. "I was also kind of scared of you too." Shiroyuki admitted.

"Eh? Why?" Celia asked curiously.

"You gave me such a cold stare, I felt like I would lose most of my humanity." Celia rubbed the back of her head with her right arm as she giggled.

"I was actually very hungry back there, that's kind of why I gave that glare because I was thinking 'Hurry and End this so I can eat!" or something like that..." Shiroyuki opened her mouth from surprise.

"Wow... That's quite the Reach you did without being able to die from starving. WAit, is that why you were kicking my gut so fiercely?"

"U-Uhh... your gut felt kind of intimidating so I just..."

"Intimidating?" Shiroyuki asked curiously as Celia started waving her hands in front of Shiroyuki.

"N-Nothing! You don't need to know..."

"Boo! Being told no only makes someone want to know more about it! Tell me!" Shiroyuki kept shaking Celia's shoulders and giggling though Celia was starting to get a bad vibe from this. The two looked at their left side as the fog around them started clearing and for some reason they were out in the open out the forest and in a huge crater.

"... Eh?" Celia looked slowly to Shiroyuki who was putting her guns away as she looked around the place curiously. The two were still sitting on the ground actually and were confused. "Shiroyuki, are you doing okay on your side..."

" Yeah but, What's going on?" Shiroyuki asked.

"I don't know."

Author's Note: I really couldn't get to this story since I was sick for the whole week from December 2nd to December 8th but now that i'm okay (I think) I'll be able to actually do something productive than make my body go through extra pressure. Also, originally I was planning to release this whole story on December 3rd but due to real life problems and not being able to go ahead of time I posted this story sometime later.

**Segment 7**

Quadrant IV) My Birthday - ACTIVE

Shizuka vs. Asuna

"Asuna... it's been a long time."

"Shizuka right? We've met before when you were taking us on a tour inside the Castle."

"I'm glad you remembered but, why must we fight?"

"You should know, i'm going to decide my own path. For that, I'll have Kadoh stop on his." Asuna said as she bending down back slightly with her rapier in her right hand and her left hand under it and more back below the wrist of her right hand.

"Asuna-san, I want you to know that i'm not the type to hold back once i'm challenged by someone else. I'll go Full Force and devote all of my will into beating the enemy." Asuna smirked.

"That's fine by me." Asuna replied, Shizuka smiled sadly but equipped to herself her weapon anyways. The weapon appeared in her right hand, a big black spiral saber that was like a big-size top.

-Fight Start! (In this battle, Shizuka uses a whole -To The Top Battle System where the opposing player is forced to play into her style or they be playing right into her trap. This is a dangerous + suicidal tactic created by Shizuka and Mastered By Shizuka so that she does win!)-

Asuna moved forward only to move back because she felt a strong wind pushed her back slightly as the saber nearly hits her nose, Shizuka appears and is spinning around the top as she held onto it with one hand each time, the saber stabbed downward into the ground right next to Asuna. Asuna jumped up as she attempted to slash Shizuka however she kept moving around the handle as her hand was still touching it so Asuna tried to stab Shizuka only surprised to see her smirk though. Asuna was pulled into a loop as she was grabbed and was spinning around and around the handle with Shizuka, she tried to react however lost her weapon and her body parts wouldn't move because she was immobilized. Suddenly to her surprised she was flung up like a basketball gently tossed up for a hoop. She looked down with surprise as Shizuka was no longer there, to her surprise the big saber enlarged 3 times near the size of a Regular House as the tip of the blade stabs Asuna's gut however doesn't pierce her.

Asuna however still feels a lot of pain as she grits her teeth, the blood coming out from the left side of her mouth. She noticed causing her eyes to widen. "Wh...at?"

"That's Blood Colossus. You're not actually losing blood, but that's the amount of blood similar to the darkness in people's past. Something like a Trauma." Shizuka explained as Asuna began seeing images of a person and that person creating murders. Asuna screams in pain as she grabs her head. Shizuka looks down sadly. "Sorry, I didn't want to cause you this much pain..." Shizuka made the weapon disappear and Asuna's right shoulder hits the ground as she screams painfully. Shizuka looked away sadly. Asuna used this chance as she quickly got up and stabbed into Shizuka's left arm and into her chest. Shizuka smirked as she grabbed Asuna's Rapier and looked at her with angry eyes. "IS YOUR HEART THAT WEAK!?" Shizuka pulled out the rapier and pushed Asuna to the ground. Asuna looked up with a terrified expression. "I've been through much worse pain... Everyone Died... EVERYONE DIED! But, I... no matter what game or what Reality I went through it!"

"That girl... could it have been..."

"Isn't being strong part of why you want to protect something!? Something Precious to you!?"

"Something Precious..." Asuna looked down and images of Kirito appeared in her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She touched her cheeks with surprise. "**Why are images of Kirito-kun popping into my head?**" Asuna looked up and saw Shizuka with a sword in her head and she stabbed downwards, Asuna flipped back and got up as she took her rapier into her right hand.

"I... I want to help everybody. That's why... i'll clear this game!"

Asuna moved forward and ducked under Shizuka's blade as she used her rapier and slashed across Shizuka's gut, Shizuka reacted and Uppercuts Asuna and then slashing up towards Asuna with her sword as it slashes the front of Asuna as she fell to the ground. Asuna kicked Shizuka causing Shizuka to step back as Asuna quickly got back up.

"I see you've gain determination to do something... but that Determination... is nothing compared to my Light & Darkness that i've consumed!" Shizuka kicked Asuna up in her chin causing Asuna to go up into the air. Shizuka moves down a whole lot and took an enormous jump as she appeared atop of Asuna. Shizuka elbows Asuna in the gut causing her to move down as Shizuka then slashed Asuna with the Spiral saber and then kicked Asuna down with all her strength. She chased after Asuna and then grabbed the collar of her uniform and threw her down with an Air Flip. Shizuka finally dived down under Asuna's body and as she reach the ground she took her sword and stabbed into Asuna's gut as her belly lies face up and Asuna's eyes were closed as if she had fallen asleep. The swords disappeared and Shizuka caught Asuna in her arms, Asuna's eyes slowly opened and she smiled to Shizuka who returned the smiled. "Thank you."

Asuna shook her head, "You've made me see something that i've forgotten, I should be saying thank you to you instead." Shizuka helped Asuna stand back up properly and the two giggled. "Let's be Friends." Shizuka's eyes widened with excitement and she nodded happily as tears fell down her eyes.

"When everyone else saw those Dark Images they wouldn't ever decide to be my friend but you did, Thank you." Asuna nodded.

" I don't think they didn't want to be your friends, just they were afraid too."

"Eh?"

"Maybe they no longer didn't know after seeing that vision, who to trust in this world." Shizuka looked down sadly.

"I see..." Asuna then turned around to looked into Shizuka's eyes.

"But, i'm sure now they're making true friends whom they can trust." Shizuka looked up with eyes filled with hope.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because... You gave them Hope." Shizuka smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Asuna." Asuna lifted Shizuka up and she raised her upper body as she looked at Asuna with a confused look.

"I should be the one thanking you like I said. Thank you." Shizuka smiled and shook her head.

"And that girl from the vision you saw wasn't me."

"Eh?"

"That was Odoru, I was only always helping from the distance but always hiding at the best places that were very far away. Even still she accepted me, that's why i'll have to be the Sister now." Shizuka explained, as she looked up she saw Asuna smiling and nodded.

"I see, having Siblings... is a truly wonderful thing isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"So, Where are we?"

"Huh?" Shizuka looked around in amazement as the fog around them cleared and they appeared outside of the forest and in what seemed to be a Huge crater with the sun of course shining onto it. They rubbed their eyes a little bit and gently as they took in all the sudden sunlight from being sent from somewhere dark to somewhere that was extremely bright. They looked around unbeknownst of where they were because their eyes were still adapting to this bright scene so it was very hard and difficult for them to see as you can see. "Good question... Where exactly are we?" when their eyes could finally see, their eyes widened and they pointed to a silhouette in front of them that was hard to see since they could only see that guys bottom being that that were sitting and he was standing near them.

"Huh... Uhh..." Asuna moaned as if she just woke up from her beauty sleep.

"A-AAAHHHHH! IT'S YOU!" the two said in unison as they pointed at the person. Immediately the two look up and moved back so they could see the person completely.

Cardal vs. Seril

"Seril, you may be the sister of Kadoh but I won't hold back no matter what anymore."

"Where did this sudden determination come from?" Cardal looked at Seril as a smirk came across Seril's face.

"A lonesome fighter, I see. You're fighting to see what your fate is and how you can truly change fate, but i'm different."

"Eh?"

"I'm done wavering, I should've done this a long time ago, I'll decide my own future."

"And that is also part of Fate, Cardal-chan."

"No, it is not for you to decide." Seril glared at Cardal.

"What do you mean?"

"Kadoh will change Fate, you should know that too." Seril looked down with a cold stare.

"Onii-chan... then prove me wrong. That what i'm doing to determine my fate is wrong."

"I'm not saying it's wrong, but what you're stopping in order to succeed is incorrect."

"We'll see."

-Fight Starts! (Also Note, Cardal never actually has experience with actually with life things so she's mostly dodging in the First Portion of the Fight but gets better in the Second Portion when a Certain Event happens ^_^ note; Using the 'Drive' Series)-

Seril wielded a double style lance while Cardal wielded no weapon at all and no fighting style so she just stood, seriously; Just Stood. As Seril ran up to her and tried to slash her Cardal jumped over Seril, Seril in reply summoned another lance that appeared out of nowhere and used it to stab Cardal in the gut (but not piercing it) and then threw Cardal 5 meters away to the ground. Cardal used both of her hands, as they touched the ground she recovered and got up. Luckily, her hands weren't scratched and the damage wasn't severed as thought to be. Cardal was jumping up, which really surprised Seril as she was standing in place with a confused look.

"Wow, my body feels so light! So this is how it feels when having a separate body and using it in a fight, I feel like I could do almost anything!" Cardal jumped up high in the air and Seril reach her left hand out as she looked up.

"Te. Oi! (Wait, Hey!)" Seril sighed as she used another lance that appeared behind her and used it like a swing as she swung out into the air at a fast speed to Cardal who moved to the side which caused Seril's mouth to drop as she couldn't stop. "Aahhh!" Seril summoned another lance that hits her like a pool ball and she was sent back but with a slower speed as she eventually stopped and slowly went down but was still at a higher level in the air than Cardal was at in the moment to spur. Seril watched curiously and took almost no action as she saw Cardal placed her hands to the side and closing her eyes as if closing everything out.

"I am Weak? Heh, and I wonder why I died in the Future... even without a vessel I wouldn't have died out until plenty of years after. Then, where was I? I probably just gave up on humanity and decided to crawl away, to hide somewhere in fear as the world ended. There's no way I could've actually save the World..." Seril watched startled as tears came from Cardal's eyes. "I'm such a Weakling..." suddenly in the dark place Cardal's spiritual body was formed and she looked around, but then in front of her she looked down as she cupped her hands together and a bright light appeared within her hands. When the light dimmed it revealed a small sea shell which made Cardal smile as she remembered how she received in the past.

*flashback*

"Here, now don't cry." A boy offered a girl who was leaning on the rail of stairs down near the beach, she looked up and saw the boy lending out his right hand with a sea shell in it as he was looking away nervously and scratching his left cheek. The girl was sad to find no 'vessel' and went to cry in her 'mind' where everything was silent but somehow this boy had managed to get in. The girl looked down sadly.

"I'm not a human, giving that to me would be pointless..."

"AAAHHHH! Geez! You're so annoying! If you can cry then you have feelings, you're a proper human alright!"

"I'm... Proper?" Cardal asked. "**Why...? Why do I feel like i've always talked with this boy and he always encouraged me, have been helping me? Why... do I feel so relaxed and could talk to him about anything?**"

"**You're heart has been seeking it.**" A older women's voice came into Cardal's head.

*the flashback slowly faded with the girl standing up and laughing with the boy cheerfully as she took the sea shell. Cardal's eyes opened within the dark realm*

"That was...!"

"**You finally remember.**" An older women appeared in front of Cardal but with a dark cloak and paler skin.

"The one that told us Kadoh would die... you were me all along?" the women nodded.

"You've spent many years finding a way to save Kadoh and that was for him to change fate, but for him to change fate he had to had the resolve and reason to do it. You were able to find that reason. To bring Seril to the past to change time, Reviving Pearl to change Fate, and within time to restore Kadoh himself. Your memories with him."

"So I was once a human... no, I was once a girl who met him... and he called me human." Cardal smiled warmly, the women who was the 'future Cardal' smiled.

"Help... this world..." the women slowly faded but Cardal said a few more words before she was completely gone.

"I'll save Kadoh, even if I have to erase my own existence to also save the world."

-Back in the Real World, Cardal's body was stating to glow in a bright-color-

"What's going on!?" Seril questioned.

-Wings appeared on Cardal's back that's stretched only about 22 centimeters and were like metal except were more flat like fur/feathers. The outer edge of the wings were colored in purple outlining whereas the inside was outline with a blue color and in the middle was a big while color. The Wing were wavy so that the colors were like the oceans rising up and down constantly but having a smooth surface. Out of the purple outlining stretched smaller wings about 3 cm long and wide out to the wings ends that were more sharp like fire and were a bright pink. Cardal's clothes changed completely, her skirt having a simple design of a moonlight blue at the sides going down like spikes and in the middle was a small bit of black that only went halfway down to the sides. On the sides of the skirt was a few crater like holes (not opened) and the craters filled with a more mirror-like color of white to make it shine more. The upper part of the dress was also blue with small white wings at the shoulder parts before the small sleeves of the shirt. The inside part of the shirt was outlined by a big white and was in a V-shape so you could see the shirt inside which was just a plain black shirt. As she looked up, Seril noticed that Cardal's eyes glowed in a different color different from Kadoh's green and Clara's blue. Instead, it was a yellow color similar to the night of the moon-

"Heat Drive." Cardal announced, in a matter of seconds she appeared right near Seril and gave her a serious look, suddenly a big red circle appeared on Seril's gut and she gritted her teeth as it burned as little. "Heat Drive Kick." Cardal kicked the circle causing it to turn into a fiery heat as it disappeared and drop Seril down to the ground, Cardal sighed as her clothes and eyes reverted back to normal with her wings disappearing as she slowly dropped to Seril.

"Itetettheteh..." Seril said as she rubbed her butt, she noticed Cardal land on the ground safely in front of her, she smiled and got up. "You were right, I was wrong I guess." Cardal smiled and nodded. "Uhh... Can I be your friend?" Seril asked nervously.

"Sure." Cardal said with pleasure as she bowed. "I hope we can get along from now on." The two shook hands, after they let go they started talking about fun things. As they heard a sound, Cardal and Seril curiously looked left to see the group coming to them. they also noticed everyone else in the crater was looking around confused like 'where are we' kind of faces. The two laughed which confused everyone else as they held to their guts and were laughing to their hearts content.

"Uhh... Cardal?"

"Kadoh...?" She relied back with another question and gave a sweet smile with tears at her eyes because she was laughing to hard, her cute face caused Kadoh to blush.

"W-What happened?"

"We had a conflict, but everyone came to understand. We'll all help you." Kadoh looked aroud with surprise as he saw all the damage but everyone nodded anyways and went to his side.

"T-Take these then..." Kadoh handed everyone potions and they all drank it, eventually most of the wounds they received from battle were gone and they were all restored back to Full HP. Cardal looked curiously at Kadoh.

"What about you?"

"Who knows?" He gave no straight answer which confused Cardal but she ignored it anyways. "Our next battle is coming get ready. There's 24 of us so we'll go in four different groups!"

"OH!"

-The clouds began to got darker, PREVIEW of what's to come next-

~The battle begins and the monsters are released, they are easy at first but eventually get tougher as their powers increase and they now have the ability of flight which easily makes the monsters outnumber each group as they fight for their lives.

**Segment 8**

Quadrant I) Tomo ni

The groups fought monsters similar to gargoyles, Kadoh was struggling as he pushed a shield he had in his left hand in the face of the monster and looked around.

"This is bad! I'm Trapped!"

Teams:

1) Kadoh

Shiroyuki

Shizuka

Celia

Pearl

Klau

2) Kirito

Odoru

Anaya

Cardal

Asuna

Seril

3) Heathcliff

Agil

Klein

Armad

Goto

Tsuka

4) Tsuren

Clara

Maria

Shingo

Revolu

Card

Shiroyuki slashed some of the monsters and ran to Kadoh who smiled. "I'm here to help!" Shiroyuki said, Kadoh nodded in reply. The two were taking down monsters together and most of them were gone the two were panting heavily.

"Hehe~! This is pretty easy right?"

"Don't get off track Shiroyuki! They'll probably get stronger!"

"I guess..." Shiroyuki looked down with a sad smile. "Hey Kadoh."

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking about it, the meaning of life. Maybe... we were just suppose to enjoy those last spurts of life. Something has always been waiting for us since the start of life, we just need to learn how to seize it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Kadoh, why don't you want to die? Don't you want to see your loved ones again?"

"... I don't believe in things like Reincarnation or being sent somewhere, I think once you die it's really over, just like you're in a coma or something. That's why... I want to live forever, with the ones I care for."

"I see, but... Kadoh, that can never happen."

"Eh?"

"Because... I want to die..." Kadoh's eyes widened as he heard that. "Of course I don't want to kill myself or anything and i'll help you, i'll live life to my fullest. But just maybe I thought... life would be better on that side..."

"Shiroyuki..."

"KADOH, Watch Out!"

The monsters was close to Kadoh as he looked up and turned around with a terrified look, the gargoyle moved its right arm down with the sword in its hand as Kadoh closed his eyes. He anticipated the slash but felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes as they then widened quickly from seeing blood, a body fell and he grabbed it. He turned the person so that he could see their face, it was Shiroyuki. She grabbed her gut gently with her left hand as she smiled sadly to Kadoh with blood on the left of her lips.

"Why!? Why did you protect me Stupid?!"

"Hehe~ You said that the first time we met too."

*flashback, Kadoh looked to his right and noticed a girl having hard time carrying three crates stacked on each other*

"Waaahhh! Watch out!" The girl dropped the crates, Kadoh was ready to protect himself but was startled when the girl moved in front of him and shield him from the crates. Her knees grew weak and she fell down, Kadoh caught her before she fell to the ground and turned her around so that she was looking at him.

"Why!? Why did you protect me Stupid?!"

*End of Flashback*

"That isn't important right now! Hang on! I'll help you!" Kadoh laid Shiroyuki's body down and treated her wounds but cried in frustration as his fist hits the ground. He didn't know how to finish it and her health was gradually going down. Shiroyuki slowly opened her eyes and looked over to Kadoh with a smile.

"Kadoh, it's alright."

"No, No it isn't!" Kadoh was startled as Shiroyuki placed her left hand on his right cheek and moved her upper body up.

"Kadoh, someday people will die, you have to accept that..."

"I just wish... I got to stay with everyone more..." Kadoh caught Shiroyuki before her upper body dropped, her left hand dropped to the ground.

"SHIROYUKI!" Kadoh slowly stood up and turned to look at the monsters. "I won't accept such a fate like that Shiroyuki, a world where everyone dies or where all the stars die... i'll erase that world. No, the Correct Term would be to 'recreate' the world. Yes, with my powers to change fate i'll alter the fate of everything bad. This world, this unfairness. THERE'S NO WAY I COULD TRULY BE SATISFIED IN LIFE LIKE THIS! HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kadoh thrashed his left arm with his shield into two monsters and knocked them down. He turned back where there were monsters behind him but before he got slashed another person had saved him and knocked the ones behind him down while he got rid of the ones in front. He looked up and saw that it was... "Shizuka!"

"Yahho!" Kadoh grins.

"Thanks!" Shizuka waves her hand and walks over to Kadoh, the two got their weapons ready and looked at the monsters as the monsters were walking forward.

The two dashed to opposite sides and started fighting the monsters. Kadoh noticed that the monsters were holding a big giant ball. "Shizuka, WATCH OUT!" it was too late, they threw the ball and it exploded when it hit contact with Shizuka. Kadoh ran towards her after deflecting most of the monsters attacks. Shizuka looked to Kadoh with a sad smile and was crying as she looked at her right hand that had blood from her head and she could feel blood gushing out.

"I'm going to die... just like this?"

"No, NO! I'll help you, Don't Die!"

"It's impossible Kadoh, give up." Kadoh didn't give up and tried everything he could to help her but her life kept depleting as she was sadly talking about something.

"Kadoh, thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to make up with my younger sister and... I probably wouldn't have been able to run the cafe properly... as a worker there i'm ashamed of myself. Heh, to think I would have to had get help from you who lacked common sense on how to advertise something. Heheh~"

"Stop talking you Idiot! **Come on, work! Please!**" Shizuka turned her head to looked up at the ceiling with a plain expression.

"Ah... Kadoh, I wanted to say sorry. If it weren't for you... if it wasn't you who saved my sister... I don't know who I may have became after that. Maybe a wild beast, a drunkard, a fool. But, i'm so happy!" tears started to fall down Shizuka's cheeks. "I'm glad I died..." after those words, Shizuka's pulse stopped and her head tilted to the side, Kadoh's eyes widen as he no longer felt her pulse and he screamed in pain.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

*flashback, in the Kitchen of Milky Seaside a girl in a bunny suit talked to Kadoh*

"Then, let's get along Kadoh!" Kadoh smiled and nodded. To his surprise, the bunny grabbed his pinkie and tied it with hers. "It's a promise, we're worker and worker here. No matter what, we'll pull through together and for each other. Is that a Deal we have young sir?" She asked cutely.

"Could you stop with that cutesy act?" The bunny laughed as she letted go of Kadoh's pinkie and twirled.

"Maybe if you gave me a kiss!"

*End of flashback*

Kadoh stood up. "**Shizuka, no matter what you always had this strong will about you. Yes, you were willing to become an antagonist to save the fallen hero. That's why i'll fight this time and i'll win this fight!**"

Kadoh jumped over a monster and stabbed into the back of its head with his sword and then cracked the skull of another monster with his bare hands, next slashed the inside of a monsters chest with his sword. Kadoh stomped on the monsters trying to grab his legs and then twisted up and he stabbed each one of them in the heart, more and more appeared as the old ones turned into polygons. Furiously, Kadoh smash two heads together and then completely crushed the skull of one of their heads. Kadoh wasn't hesitant and used every chance he had as he stabbed every single part of their bodies and was laughing viciously. Celia came and saw this as she looked in terror and sadness.

"No... KADOH STOP!" Kadoh couldn't hear nor keep control of his own sanity because he jut lost his, Celia hugged him from behind causing him to regain his senses slowly as he was still struggling to destroy the monsters.

"It's alright." the words made Kadoh's eyes widen as he screamed and then regain his senses. He smiled at Celia and thanked her, she nodded and stood at Kadoh's back. Kadoh stayed closed to Celia, he didn't want to see someone else die, especially those that were very close to him. Celia was about to be grabbed when Kadoh flipped over to the monster that tried to grab Celia and snapped his head then stabbing it in the gut. Kadoh apologized for the violence but explained to Celia that it was necessary though she didn't really like the idea of seeing blood gore but she had accepted it mostly because of the act that it also wasn't real blood that they saw. Celia turned and was suddenly slapped far away and hit a boulder.

"CELIA!" Kadoh turned around and was suddenly grabbed by a monster, he looked left to see the monster that was advancing to Celia and that had slapped her had wings on him so it must've meant that he was upgraded. "NO!" Celia looked up slowly, she then quickly slashed the monster to pieces allowing Kadoh to sigh with relief as she gave him a thumbs up. However, that didn't settle everything as Kadoh's eyes widened when a sudden hand when through Celia's chest and had grabbed her heart as well as crushing it within the monster's hand, the monster swung it's hand and Celia was flown far away as her body with a mountain and the snow fell over her. Her dead eyes were staring at nothingness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kadoh screamed out as a mad red raging aura appeared around him, the monster that was holding him had suddenly turned into dust which even scared all the other monsters around as he glared into their very souls with his enraged red fiery flaming eyes that scorched even the depths of Earth itself.

Kadoh jumped over all the monsters and hit them with a ball of fire that destroyed all the snow around, Kadoh then used his sword with became enlarged with flames as it destroyed all the monsters in the air and he began to laugh menacingly.

*Flashback*

"It's alright"

*End of Flashback*

Kadoh's heart started aching as he grabbed his t-shirt and screamed in pain and sorrow. "CELIA!" Kadoh furiously took out the Earth's core from out of no where and held it in his hands, he threw it to a bunch of monsters in the air and caused a big explosion of which the other teams were able to notice as the monsters were all obliterated within this one shot.

-Kirito's team was the first to reach Kadoh-

"Kadoh, Snap out of it!" Kadoh had stabbed Kirito in the chest with his demonic right hand. Kirito endured the damage, as Kadoh realized what he did he began to regain his humanity and his body returned to normal with the red aura gone. "They're your precious friends. Protect them." Anaya, Odoru and Seril walked over to Kadoh and helped him stand up properly. In the distance Klau and Pearl were watching feeling slightly guilty and sad. Kirito's team walked away and met up with the other teams before separating to prepare for the Second battle.

"Dude, What was that explosion!?" Klein tried to ask with a calm expression but freaked out in the end.

"It's nothing much, we can continue." Kirito explained.

"Hopefully it wasn't anything hectic." Heathcliff said while grinning.

"You seem like you're on to something..." Kirito glared at him.

"Who knows? I might just be." Heathcliff's group turned around and walked away with Tsuka bowing as an Apology. Kirito putted his hand up as a 'it's alright' sign for Tsuka to stop bowing.

"I don't like something about that guy..." Asuna mumbled

"Yeah." Kirito sighed as he turned tot the other group. "So, still got something to say?"

"Hey, we're not here for a complaint." Tsuren explained. "But if you really expect that at least tell us what really happened there?" Kirito sighed.

"Alright, your brother got out of control."

"WHAT?!"

"It's under control now though."

"Oh good."

"Except, three people died already." Kirito looked to Card who had his arms crossed in his standing lion form.

"I see. That would explain the sudden wreckage and the extreme exert of energy. This isn't good, what if somebody else dies? That'll trigger Kadoh's rage..."

-The two teams noticed something in the air and braced their selves-

"Seems like we won't have all the time to think about that." Kirito took out his sword and noticed that something in the sky was starting to glow. "Brace Yourself!" he shouted as he got on his defensive.

"Don't forget about us!" Kadoh ran into the scene and jumped over Kirito causing Kirito to look at him strangely.

"Oi..." Kirito noticed Heathcliff's team coming back, Kirito smirked as he saw the full defense of 24 players "**With this much it should be no sweat blocking whatever's going to come next.**" the blast was blocked sucessfully by the group and they cheered in success however to their surprise a whole lot more blasts came towards them "**It was Multi-Shot!?**" A total of 8 more blasts came towards the group however they were a different color and smaller, instead of a big blue shot it was a small purple shot that hit 8 other players. Their eyes turned purple.

"Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Klau said as she looked up to a Dark Silhouette descended from the sky. The sun shined on the silhouette as if light a halo and the silhouette began to show formed as it shined as if burning. The metallic armor on the new monster was rather thick and harder to break judging from the looks that is.

"G-Gah..." Kirito gulped and had difficulty breathing.

"WE HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING!?" Klau pointed her flaming sword at the enemy with a tail of disbelief.

~The Dragon arrives with an outburst of Hatred and Sorrow for the groups killing the ones of his kind and destroying his race, this armor spreads a curse that will make everything die from corrupting. However, it will prove to also be the final weapon that will kill off the dragon as well.

**Segment 8**

Quadrant II) Kimi ni

Suddenly, some of the players started to attack other players as they were guarding themselves.

"Heathcliff! What's gotten into you!?" Kirito asked as he blocked overhead against Heathcliff who get slashing downwards, as Kirito's guard started to weaken Heathcliff thrashed his shield in Kirito's gut causing him to fall on the ground on his belly. Heathcliff raised his sword and was going to stab Kirito but Kadoh managed to tackle his side first.

"Okay, enough of that big guy!" Heathcliff clenched his teeth as he looked to Kadoh, the two still falling from the tackle, when they hit the ground Heathcliff tried to hit Kadoh with his shield forcing Kadoh to jump back. Heathcliff quickly thrashes his shield and it hits the front of Kadoh's right ankle causing him to scream with a painful voice.

"Kadoh!" Kirito shouted as he gritted his teeth, he thrust his sword into Heathcliff's chest, Heathcliff fell back with a startled expression as he hit the ground on his back. Kirito helped Kadoh up despite Kadoh having a weak right leg to stand on at the moment.

"We can't destroy each other like this, at this rate we'll be falling right into the Dragon's Trap!" Kadoh looked up to the dragon that was freely roaming the skies, then looked down at the groups that were fighting each other. "... How are we going to stop this?" Kadoh noticed an aura coming closer as he jumped away and dodged a slash. He noticed that it was Anaya, who smiled evilly at Kadoh. "No, Anaya snap out of it!" Kadoh jumped back and forth multiple times, dodging Anaya's slashes. Kirito gritted his teeth, with nothing that he could do because she was moving so quickly along with Kadoh who somehow JUST managed to keep up.

Kadoh held his sword in a downward position as Anaya appeared from multiple places as her sword clashed with Kadoh's, his eyes widened as he saw the blade of his sword slowly begin to crack and a smirk formed on Anaya's face as she stopped moving at fast speeds, instead she kicked Kadoh sideways into his gut. Kadoh gritted his teeth as he yelled and pushed his sword forward slashing Anaya across her chest as her eyes widened with a startled expression. Kadoh's eyes widened as he noticed Anaya falling back and he quickly caught her. Anaya slowly turned her head to Kadoh and Kadoh's eyes widened when he saw her eyes were white, as if reflecting no emotions.

"I'm... a ghost right? Maybe, meeting you was part of my fate." Kadoh grabbed her right hand that she was raised. "My eyes... I can't see, ah, that's because i'm a ghost right?" Kadoh shook his head.

"You're Human!"

"...Really?" Anaya placed her right arm down to Kadoh's chest and her whole wrist to her hand disappeared, she looked at it blankly and giggled. "Hehe, guess i'm a ghost."

"No, your body part just disappeared." Anaya tilted her head and closed her eyes as tears went down. "Snap out of it, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Anaya slowly opened her eyes again and looked at Kadoh with a smile.

"Of course i'm not going to die... I just need some sleep..."

"No, Don't Sleep! You'll die!"

"Heh, I can't sleep but you can? You're such a cheap Person... Kadoh." Anaya's body disappeared and turned into multiple polygons. Kadoh screamed as his heart ached in pain, he held tightly to the chest area of his shirt and continued screaming with rage as he always controlled the anger he had inside. Kirito clenched his fists and looked at the ground to his side.

"**I'm... Weak!**" the two heard a huge sound and looked up, the dragon made a loud scream that they had to cover their ears as they were looking up. A blue color started to glow around the dragon. "Blue... He's Going To Fire Another Big Blast... No, Multiple-Ones!" everyone regrouped together and got in a defensive stat again. Kirito stood behind Heathcliff who was now un-controlled and held his own sword up in case Heathcliff's defense wasn't enough. "Don't keep your guard down! We'll probably need all the Guard we have! If your defense is very low after this or it breaks I don't think we'll be able to survive another one of his Multi-Blasts!" The groups eyes widen from hearing that.

"Then... this is our last chance." Asuna looked forward as she tried to block a massive blast with only her rapier.

"You idiot! That won't work!" the blast hit the ground causing Asuna to fly up in the air, Kirito looked up and saw a set of three more blasts coming towards her so he ran into her direction and jumped up to her, Kirito carried her in his left arm. Kirito turned around blocking a blast with one of his swords as he gritted his teeth and endure the pain the felt like being electrocuted. He noticed another blast coming and looked at Asuna, he knew he couldn't just let go of her. "HYAHHH!" Kirito with all his might kicked the sword into the blast causing him weapon to disintegrate however it managed to turn around the direction of the blast, as it collided with the second blast the two destroyed each other like tornadoes hitting each other and wasting each other. Kirito looked forward with a surprised face as a third blast came towards them, he dodged by moving to the side of the blast as the blast was a centimeter near his nose but it didn't hurt him. He smiled and looked down to Asuna who looked like she had fallen asleep. "Hey, are you alright?" Asuna opened her eyes slowly and nodded. Kirito landed safely on the ground and help Asuna stand as she thanked him.

"It's still a little bit too early for that." the group looked up as the dragon gave out a cry and it's body shined into a light blue color.

"Not again!" Kadoh jumped up towards the dragon only to be smacked down by it flapping one of its wings. Suddenly, A burst of widespread blasts came down to the Surface as if meteors were falling down from the sky. The players all screamed as their HP were depleted by a whole lot.

"NO!" Odoru screamed as she noticed a blast coming towards Kadoh that he couldn't avoid since he was currently falling, his eyes widened as Odoru went in front of him and covered with from the blast with her body. Her body was disintegrated as Kadoh yelled in frustration, he was laying with his back on the ground as he slowly moved his upper body to look up. Kadoh was startled as he noticed the Dragon Crying and hearing things like moaning, Kadoh heard Odoru's voice in his head whisper to him before she faded away. "Free the Dragon."

"Free the Dragon?" Kirito looked left at Kadoh and then at the Dragon's chrysalis eyes, Kirito's eyes widened as he saw the darkness devour the dragon's soul.

"That Dragon, It's Suffering!" Kirito ran to the dragon with Asuna following without questioning.

"Wait, are you two out of your mind!?" Kadoh asked, Kirito shook his head.

"I'll end the Dragon's suffering!" The dragon moved down to the surface allowing Kirito and Asuna to do a combo of sword skills together as the dragon screeched in pain causing the two to cover their eyes. The dragon flapped its wings causing the wind to pull back Kirito and Asuna as they hit the ground with Kirito's back on the ground and Asuna's belly on the ground, she held tightly onto her rapier as another one of Kirito's swords broke and he had a look of Frustration on his face. "I couldn't do it... I couldn't help the dragon!" Kadoh looked down sadly but then looked up slowly as he saw Seril running towards the dragon.

"Seril, no!" Kadoh tried to follow her however she jumped onto the dragons head and it went up into the air. Seril didn't try to fight with it but instead lays on her belly as she hugged the back of its heads with her two arms and had a warm smiled as her eyes were closed, she laid her head comfortably on its head.

"I know, you've been suffering too right? You really want to end this right? But for some reason you're in this game, a game that's too cruel of Reality. Yes, almost as if it's reality itself. You just want to break through that Reality right?" The dragon calmed but then gave out a really loud screech as the darkness devoured Seril, she now appeared in a dark realm where the dragon was in front of her and looked at her earnestly, she smiled and hugged the dragon. The dragon cradled her back with its wings. In the real world, the darkness around the dragon began to grow darker but the armor disappeared which meant that the dragon could no longer shoot massive blasts from its armor.

"Kill me." Kadoh's eyes widened as he could hear the cry of the dragon saying something like that. Kadoh looked down sadly as she slowly advanced forward with his head down and his sword in his right hand.

"I see, you've also been suffering. All those players you had to kill and all the people in real life that you tried to save, they all died didn't they? This Curse, maybe we're bound to kill each other. I'll end that suffering for you." With one stab in the dragon's head a light came from where it was stabbed and the dragon turned into polygons. "I'll change fate for you, but first... i'll need to come with Determination. No, from here on I'm fighting with Fate!"

~The cannon in "Deshetallion" itself turns into a big armored created with a soul made out of blue fire that wields the armor and destroys anyone with its photon charges. The group tries to escape but with no success.

Klau, Pearl, and Cardal walked up to Kadoh who turned around.

"Kadoh?" Klau questioned.

"Did you not need our help?" Pearl asked.

"I don't want to lose more comrades." Kadoh admitted, he was surprised when he felt Klau grab his left hand and Pearl grabbed his right hand.

"That's why we want to fight with you~!" The two said in unison.

"Klau, Pearl..."

"It has to be you we're fighting with!"

"If it's not you we won't feel complete, we won't be able to live and fight for what's right!" Kadoh smiled and patted their two heads as the two chuckled. Cardal looked down sadly.

"I..."

*Flashback*

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU LOVE ME!"

*End of Flashback*

Kadoh turned to look at Cardal. "Sorry." Cardal's eyes widened as she covered her mouth and she started crying. She had loved Kadoh, but this was on the other hand just a one-sided love. The ones he truly loved was Pearl and Klau... it was uncertain rather he would actually have to choose one of them to decide Fate.

Kadoh slowly walked up to Deshetallion, or what was now the embodiment of blue flames as the armor. The three girls followed him, each with separate feelings.

"Kadoh..." Klau called out his name but not to him in particular, she had remembered the attempt she had made to stop Kadoh from learning more about Pearl. She didn't want Kadoh to fall more in love with Pearl and she knew that this was her being selfish but she couldn't help it, it was her after all! "**If I did change fate and wasn't the bad guy at one point... would we be in the same Future?**"

Pearl was looking down at the snow and was kicking the ground. "**Kadoh must think this sucks, his two lovers became the bad guys at one point. I wonder if he still loves me? Regardless, I want to protect him! Even if he loves Klau more than me... I want to be with him!**"

Cardal was farther back with her head dropped down as she was walking. "**Ahhh... this seriously sucks! I'm in the middle of a Love Triangle and i'm not even in it... seriously, HOW MUCH WORSER CAN THIS DAY GET!?**" Cardal sadly looked up with tearful eyes at Deshetallion which was starting to strike tall mountains and then sat on one like it was its throne with its right leg over its leg and it resting on its left fist. It looked and Cardal and with its right hand, grabbed its sword that pointed to Cardal now. "**What? You intimidating and Mocking me now?**" Along their way of walking Kirito and Asuna walked over to their group.

"This one seems tougher than the last two hurdles. Think you can get through?" Kirito asked with a worried tone to which Kadoh discarded and nodded in reply.

"There's nothing to worry about, we'll win." Kirito smiled.

"I like the sudden devotion coming from you, but we still have to be careful." Kadoh nodded, unbeknownst of what Kirito really meant was probably going to come next.

"But i'm surprised."

"Eh?" the two asked in unison.

"Kirito-san, Asuna-san. You two have great teamwork, you'd make the greatest pair in this game." the two blushed. "N-No! I didn't mean it that way!" Kirito chuckled which surprised Kadoh and Asuna as they looked at him with confused looks.

"You're right, we would make a good team." Asuna and Kadoh smiled with relief on their faces.

"U-Umm Kirito-kun..."

"Hm?"

"T-Thanks for saving me before." Asuna said nervously as her whole head flushed red.

"You're welcome. It wasn't that much anyways."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? I almost died! I'm really grateful that you saved me Kirito-Kun!"

"I-I see..." Kirito looked away nervously. The others grouped up with them as they were getting closer to the castle, Kadoh looked back a few seconds as they were walking.

"I can't believe we covered this much ground in the last two fights."

"Yeah, they were all over the place after all."

"Everybody has their defensive weapons changed right?" Everyone gave Kadoh a thumbs up.

"We're ready for a few more heavy hits." Armad said.

"But if they're that blast it'll only take 3 hits to break our shield, worse if the blasts are way stronger our shields will probably break the second they contact with the strong force." Goto explained causing Kadoh to drop his jaw.

"We're screwed."

"That's for sure." Heathcliff laughed for some reason which crept Kadoh out.

"Uhhh... what's so funny?" he asked Heathcliff.

"I didn't think i'd already have a challenge in this game."

"**Already?**"

-This Heathcliff, it was as if he 'knew' what he was actually doing. He knew what he wanted in this game, Kadoh thought. But Kadoh also thought that Heathcliff may lose that memory after his thirst for 'challenge' is gone. No, maybe he'll become more calmer-

Kadoh glued his eyes on Heathcliff who was now walking in front of the group "**Freaking Leader-Type. I can't see a thing in the front with your Stupid shield!**" Heathcliff glanced back at everyone once which made Kadoh feel tense, Kadoh had this 'sixth sense' thingy were he could feel the irregularities of something and that glance Heathcliff gave everyone was definitely 'out of place' despite him also being a player. It was like Pearl when she revealed herself to be the True Enemy, she had this strange aura around here, except here with Heathcliff it was JUST SLIGHTLY different.

"We're here." Heathcliff said as the group stopped behind him.

"Woah..." the group looked up to the armor that was about 45 stories high.

"How in the world do we fight that!?" Kirito asked with his jaw dropping.

Armad gulped. "What the freak man, we're not eating that!" Armad laughed a little.

"Sorry, had to." the group looked up with a petrified look.

"_**Holy Cosmo Galaxy Mothership of the lands...**_" whatever Kadoh just said.

**Segment 8**

Quadrant III) Issho ni

The giant armor swung its sword at the group and they turned left to block the slash however the sword broke their shields and it hit them all back into the snow.

"AAAHHHH!" Kadoh screamed as the sword slashed across his chest and a big wound opened.

"Kadoh!" Klau, Pearl, and Cardal shouted as they got up and looked back. The three all blocked the sword with their bare hands cutting parts of their hands

"Stop you guys, that's dangerous!" Kadoh shouted, Kirito ran up and used a sword skill to bounce the sword up as the armor loss balance and was moving back. Kirito jumped up at the armor and used another quick sword skill, he was whacked by the left arm of the armor and flew to the ground however Asuna caught him and fell down into the snow. The two looked up at the armor that regained balance and slashed his sword down. Heathcliff came in and with his shield he blocked the sword, then slashed the armor with a sword skill. The arm with the sword still wouldn't move so Agil and Klein used powerful sword skills causing the armor to move its arm back. As they looked up, they noticed the armors HP 'Deshetallion' remained the same.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Klein questioned.

"The armor's spirit is fire after all! And it's blue! We have to find how to damage that fire!" Tsuka explained.

"How in the world do we do that!?" Armad asked as he grabbed the armor's arm and kicked it away. The armor looked at him furiously as swung his arm again at Armad however Goto tackled the armor and gritted his teeth as it hurted but he managed to make the arm pull back before hitting Armad.

"Well, one things for sure we can't fire with fire!" Goto said as he grabbed his left shoulder of which he tackled the armor with.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Armad asked.

"I see, basically sword skills won't work on this guy." Card said as he kicked the armor and held the sword and threw it back making the armors right arm move back.

"Then, all we have to do is physical attacks!" Shingo jumped up and punched at the arm pit of the armors right arm because it was moving back. The armor began falling back.

"This armor's hard as a rock!" Maria jumped up and kicked in the chest of the armor.

"Well, no one ever said that taking it down was easy!" Revolu said as she jumped over Maria and kicked in the chest the same place where Maria had kicked it, a crack began to form at the chest and they noticed a bright red light coming out from the cracks.

"That's...!" Clara noticed as she looked up from the ground with her eyes glowing light blue. "Watch Out!" Maria and Revolu were Uppercut by the armors left fist and they fell to the ground 5 meters to the right of Clara.

"What's that?" Kirito asked.

"It's probably the core." Clara explained.

"Once we get to there we can hit it with sword skills right?" Asuna asked, Clara nodded.

"Only the Core though." Heathcliff explained.

"I know!" Asuna gave off a smile as if she knew what she was doing. Wait, maybe she did. She ran up the armor's leg and avoided a slash from the armor as it cutted off its own right leg as she run up it's chest, when she saw the cracks she immediately used an onslaught or rapier stabs to make the crack wider as it eventually began to break little by little. Kirito noticed the armor's left hand reaching for Asuna behind her, she was just smiling as she was stabbing the crack.

"Asuna!" Kirito screamed out her name but it was too late, as she looked back curiously she was grabbed by the hand and started trying to break free. There was barely any air in there and she was gasping for air within the darkness. When she could no longer gap for anything the fist let group and dropped her then struck its sword down, Asuna looked weakly down to Kirito who was shouting. Asuna's eyes widened as she saw blood but felt nothing. She turned around in the air shocked to see that Klau had took the attack for her, Klau's body splits in half and the blood went onto Asuna's body. She scream in shock and angrily used a sword skill to push back the Armor's hand.

"Asuna, Stop!"

"I'm on it!" Kadoh and Kirito walked up separate legs of the armor and looked over to Asuna who was uses sword skills to try and pierce the armor. "That won't work, it'll only absorb the power from that like how something would absorb mana or magic!" Asuna didn't hear because she was in a state of shock as she continued stabbing the armor, Kirito grabbed her left hand causing her to regain her senses. her head dropped to Kirito's chest and she started crying. Kirito hugged head and rubbed his hand down her soft hair.

"Klau!" she screamed in pain as she cried out. Kadoh walked up and the crack opened revealing a red orb that was the core however he noticed it glowing but didn't have time to move.

"KADOH!" Pearl moved in front of him causing his eyes to widened as he watched another comrades body disintegrate from a red laser that shot out from the core. Kadoh screamed with anger as he slashed the core multiple times until it finally stop but when he turned around Pearl was gone.

"Thank you..." she said softly before the dust from her body disappeared.

Kadoh clenched his fists. "I'll destroy you, Deshetallion!" Kadoh grabbed the core with both of his hands surprising Asuna and Kirito as he pulled it out of the armor. Kadoh was suddenly hit by a wave that caused him, Kirito and Asuna to fall back to the ground on their backs as the armor fall to the ground at the same time they did. They slowly got up and saw that a red aura circulated around the red orb and then the Red Aura became a Huge Red Flame that looked similar to the armor creature instead the armor was already gone now and laid flat on the floor. "We have to be careful with touching the fire, aim for the core!" Kadoh instructed everyone and they did as he said as they avoided touching the fire however it wasn't long until they might have. The flames started to become more fierce that even being near it melted their weapons. Kadoh sat on the ground and panted heavily, on the side Cardal sat next to him and looked into his eyes curiously. He looked into his eyes and widened his eyes as images entered his head. His eyes kept flashing green and he looked at Cardal with a serious expression.

"You're... that girl!" Cardal quickly stood up and ran to fight with Deshetallion. Kadoh looked at her with a shocked expression. "That girl... she's saved me so many times."

*Flashback*

"Kadoh! Kadoh! Kadoh!" Kadoh slowly opened is eyes, he was in a kids body and he was floating in a realm with water but he wasn't actually breathing or anything.

"You are?" the girl smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw Kadoh slowly waking up.

"You don't remember? You've saved me once before." the boy smiled.

"Ah, that girl... Hehe, I didn't save you, only gave you a sea shell." the girl held Kadoh's left hand to her chest with both her hands and smile comfortably with her eyes closed.

"That was my savior. You gave me light, now i'll save you. You almost died so many times in your life you know? You're so different from many other kids." the boy smiled.

"I think I have a special power actually, I can see or predict the future quite well and it's never wrong." the girl smiled.

"I see. Kadoh, from now on i'll always be by your side and protecting you. No matter what, even if I become dark or there's evil I possess. I love you." Kadoh nodded with a smile.

*Different Flashback*

As a kid, Kadoh was sitting at a bench near the beach and was crying a women sat next to him and he curiously looked up to his left. It was a beautiful women in a white dress holding a white umbrella as it shaded the sunlight from herself and Kadoh. She smiled but didn't look at Kadoh.

"Boy, to repeat these same conflicts each year may seem pointless but some day, they'll come back to save you in life. Boy, you will have to make the best choice in life one day. You will decide the future and you'll be able to choose what's best for everyone, I know."

"How do you?"

"Boy, what's your dream?"

"To be the nicest person in the world." the women giggled.

"That's how I know, i'll always be watching you and helping you boy... even if-"

*The flashback ended with Kadoh unable to remember what the women had said at the last part."

"God! What did that lady say at the end!? I know it was important! SHOOT!" Kadoh ran after Cardal as he saw the flames turned into a more dark black and red color, the flames enveloped Cardal and she screamed in pain like a dragon burning into crimson and becoming a phoenix. "Cardal! I have to apologize to you!" Cardal's screams made it so that she couldn't hear Kadoh's he was only 2 meters away from her and was reaching out his right hand but didn't see her as he went into the flames that enveloped her, he only saw the pure pitch blackness and brightness of the flames that surrounded it as he kept grasping but with nothing in sight. "I... I..." Kadoh's knees became weak and then fell to the ground he looked up and screamed out. "CARDAL!" his eyes widened as the flames entered his eyes and the flames inside his eyes showed a flash of a purple color for a long duration of time. He yelled in pain as it burn through his eyes and his eye balls became a black color.

"Kadoh, Get Out Of There!" Kadoh kept turning his head left and right but didn't know where exactly Armad's voice was coming from, an arm grabbed his left arm and pulled him out. He was crawling on the ground and coughing out blood as his eyeballs then back to a normal color but then something stabbed his heart let a spike (not physically but there was pain) he ached in pain and screamed very loudly as he grabbed his chest.

"What's going on!?" Armad questioned.

"His heart is burning!" to everyone's surprise, Goto stabbed into Kadoh with his right hand straight like a chop as he then grabbed an orange flame within Kadoh's chest and pulled it out. Kadoh was still screaming in pain as Goto pulled out the evil spirit of Deshetallion and then threw it back into the pit of fire that eventually disappeared.

"It's gone?" Armad questioned.

"This will definitely be a long penalty before his body is refined. For now take this potion." Goto handed Kadoh a potion of which he almost dropped but Kadoh helped him drink it all.

"What happened to the spirit?" Armad asked Goto.

"It's HP turned to zero the moment it entered Kadoh's body, I get it was a last resort to control Kadoh's mind but it wasn't successful." hearing this, everyone's eyes widened.

"Enemy monsters shouldn't be programmed like that..." Heathcliff said with his left hand on his chin as he then opened his inventory and started 'doing' whatever it was that he always did during the middle of all the hectic problems. The group looked in surprise as Kadoh slowly got up and a Ferris Wheel slowly fell from the sky, the sky was getting darker and the Ferris wheel was ignited by lights.

"This is?" Kadoh asked.

"This is the 4th form, the 'Ferris Wheel of Destruction'." Shingo explained.

"Eh?"

"Kadoh, did you not realize? All the previous forms were..." Clara explained.

(1) The Cardal of Destruction

(2) Pinnacle of the Pearl

(3) The Claw of Decisive Armor

And now...

(4) Ferris Wheel of Destruction

Kadoh's eyes widened as Clara had finished her explanation, "Yes, this battle has been deciding what you will do within fate."

"**Their own kind dying... become sad and destroying the world to go and save it... I see, Cardal you've been through a lot. And you've revive everyone with similar stories to yours, it must've been tough on you to see so many people dying and not being able to do anything at all.**" One of the carts Opened and Kadoh's name was written instead of a number on the cart, Kadoh sighed as he smirked. "I see." Kadoh walked forward slowly.

"Kadoh wait!" Card said, Kadoh stopped but didn't turn back. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, Card. Take care of everyone else, I have to decide my own fate here or it'll never leave me be." Card smiled and nodded as he gave Kadoh a thumbs up. "Getting going tiger!"

"Thanks, but i'm a Leo."

"And i'm a lion."

"You're a cub." the two laughed after they had their friendly chat.

"Kadoh..." Armad lookd over to him sadly.

"Armad-san, your Gun Style was cool. I'll come back to see more of you in Action."

"Yeah, Get Going!" Armad gave a thumbs up.

"Goto-san, thank you for sparring with me all that time." Goto didn't answer but just simply smirked, Kadoh smirked and nodded in an understanding of why he kept quiet. He would wait for another time to spar with him. Kadoh turned around to look at Kirito, Asuna, Heathcliff, and Tsuka "You guys have made me mature a lot in this game, thank you." Asuna smiled warmly with Kirito who looked up with a sad smile. "Kirito-san, please learn how to drop the Emo-Act." Kirito dropped his head. "Asuna-san, i'm sorry I left the team in a bad position like that, I wish I got to know you more Heathcliff-san. And Tsuka, I hope your side of the time is doing alright." Tsuka smiled sadly.

"Even now, I don't know what'll happen to you in your time." Tsuka gave another sad smile. Kadoh then turned to Klein and Agil.

"You two saved my life, hehe~ maybe you guys don't remember though since you were all caught in the adrenaline. But, I hope I know you two better in real life." Klein wiped his manly tears as Agil crossed his arms and gave a warm smile with a nod.

Finally, Kadoh looked over to the last 5 people. "Shingo-san, Maria-san. Don't make that baby mistake me for an 'Onee-chan' alright?" Kadoh gave a sad smiled with his eyes closed as tears fell down. Shingo looked away sadly as Maria had her hands at her mouth and cried tears with mixed feelings. "Revolu Onee-chan, I promise you i'll retrieve your sister Anaya gain for you. So no matter what, never forget her presence or of her birth." Revolu smiled sadly as she cried and nodded. Kadoh sighed as he looked at Card, he bent his knees so that he was near the ground and moved out his right hand. "Come here, Card." Card ran to Kadoh and jumped into his arms in his cub form. "Don't be perverted around the other girls here okay?" Card nodded sadly, then Kadoh rubbed his head and he looked up curiously. "No worry, i'll be back." Card nodded and jumped off of Kadoh's arms and walked back to the group. Kadoh then looked to clara as her eyes glowed blue. "We both matured haven't we?" Clara nodded. "Then, i'm off."

"Take care of yourself." Clara gave a smile of warmth that was also filled with relief. "You decide your own path from here." Kadoh nodded, finally he looked forward to Tsuren who was walking up to Kadoh and stopped when he stood a few inches to Kadoh the two hit their arms together, with Tsuren hitting his left arm and Kadoh using his right arm. The group couldn't help but smile to see the connection between the two siblings.

"Wow, you make everything look cliché." Kadoh said.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Hey, I skipped a grade AND I'm taller than you."

"Only toddlers brag about their advantages."

"Guess that's you." Tsuren felt somewhat pissed, the two putted their arms down. "Yeah, I got some more items that you might want." Tsuren sent Kadoh a Trade Message with a big list of materials Tsuren needed, Kadoh gulped and felt then but then sighed with relief.

"Oh, I happen to have all the materials and they're all things I don't need." The trade was complete and their items were switched. The others giggled from the conversation the brothers were having as Tsuren gave his brother some final speeches. "Hey, i'm not going to die." Tsuren walked back and Kadoh turned around, he took a deep breath and walked forward into the cart and sat down at the seat. The door closed by itself and slowly the teammates that had died had slowly came back.

**Segment 8**

Quadrant IV) Sora ni tatakau

The first player to appear across from Kadoh was Odoru, she looked around curiously and then looked at Kadoh. "Huh? Where am I?" Kadoh sighed.

"Unfortunately you died." Odoru giggled.

"Sorry." Kadoh smiled with relief as he leaned back on the seat and looked up to the lights of the Ferris Wheel.

"Well, i'm glad you're the first person I talked too though."

"Eh? Why?"

"You were always trying to dance at your best, I thought that was a Beautiful thing." Odoru's face flushed red but her embarrassment faded away as she smiled.

"Thank you very much. But, I kind of messed up didn't I? I mean I died from a Dragon Blast." Kadoh smiled.

"But you protected me, Thank you." Odoru blushed nervously and nodded with a smile.

"I loved you after all Kadoh." hearing that line caused Kadoh to blush as he moved his head to look at Odoru's honest eyes and scratched his left cheek softly. "Hehe~! You're blushing!" the two looked at each other strangely for a while and then laughed. Odoru looked down curiously as her body started to glow, she looked up and giggled sadly. "Hehe... guess like my time's over with you." to her surprise, Kadoh took out his right pinky and wrap it over her right pinky, she looked up confused. "Umm... Kadoh?"

"I vow to bring you girls all back. You can count on that!" Odoru smiled warmly as she slowly faded away.

"Thank you, Kadoh..." Odoru faded and Kadoh looked up as the debris from Odoru's fading celestial body went up out through the hood of the cart. Kadoh had no idea where the debris was going but he really intended to bring the girls back no matter what would happen. he looked forward as a group of new debris came and a body appeared. This time it was Celia who appeared and she looked at Kadoh with a confused look.

"Wha- Wha!?" her face flushed red and she shoved Kadoh away as she covered her chest area with both arms. "Y-You beast!"

"Wha...?"

"I-I mean! We're here all alone in the dark and you're staring at me so seriously... you must want to have sex right?"

"... *poker face* wow, yeah."

"Kyaaaa!" she pushed Kadoh's cheek.

"Urmhpgh...! I'm just kidding!" Celia finally calmed down and exhaled breath out.

"So then, what really happened?"

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"Yeah, I know." Celia looked down with a sad smile. "I was waving to you and then the next thing I knew my blood had splattered everywhere. Kadoh clenched his fists with anger.

"Celia, Sorry. I wasn't strong enough to protect you..." Kadoh looked up startled as Celia placed her hand over his right fist, she gave him a warm smile.

"You're strong right now, you decided to enter this Ghost Ride anyways."

"Eh? You know about it?" Kadoh asked, Celia nodded and then giggled.

"Odoru told us to keep it a secret but we really couldn't."

"Does that mean i'll be able to revive everyone?" Celia shook her head.

"We can only stay alive while the Ferris Wheel exists."

"Celia..."

"Kadoh, please make all the girls happy when you see them off." Kadoh nodded.

"But, i'll save you all. I promise." Celia smiled with tears falling down from her eyes.

"That's impossible, we're already dead."

"Not in my heart." Celia's mouth opened in surprise, she smiled.

"Thank you Kadoh..." slowly she faded away as another new figure replaced her. This time it was Shizuka who was sitting across from Kadoh, Kadoh sighed and smiled with relief.

"Huh? What am I doing here?"

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"Heh, to think that I would die from that Big Ball. It was quite the firepower." Kadoh blushed nervously.

"Could you not talk like that?" Shizuka grinned sinisterly.

"Oh? Well someone has a perverted mind...!" Kadoh's face flushed red.

"T-That's not true!" Shizuka started laughing and holding her gut which confused Kadoh.

"Of course I was joking!"

"O-Oh..." Kadoh said as he was scratching his right cheek.

"Kadoh, sorry I died so suddenly on you. I was supposed to be the one helping you..." Kadoh shook his head and smiled to Shizuka.

"At least you were there for me. Without you, I probably would've died." Shizuka smiled back.

"Without you, I wouldn't have made up with my sister." Shizuka placed the palm of her right hand out up in the air. "Hey, Kadoh. Place your hand here?" Kadoh nodded and placed his opened right hand on her right hand. The two smiled at each other "I wonder... How many people have you saved with that same hand?" Shizuka smiled as she looked at Kadoh's right hand. "For some reason, I feel like I could touch you. You could touch me anywhere, and anything would happen. We would be able to find the truth to the darkness and be able to fight for what's right." Shizuka slowly started to fade away and Shizuka started to say her Departure words. "Kadoh, i'm truly glad that I was able to meet you. In this world, I was able top help the girl you love." that last part made Kadoh shocked and surprised as even he was unsure of who exactly he loved between Pearl and Klau but it was as if Shizuka had already knew what the answer was to his wavering decisions. Kadoh looked up hoping to talk to Shizuka some more but she was already gone and the debris went through the hood of the cart, a new girl appeared. This time it was Anaya.

"Huh? Isn't this the Ferris Wheel Cart? WHA!? KADOH!?" Kadoh face palmed himself. "What happened?!"

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"Oh, Okay."

"Wow, that was quick. But anyways... Anaya, I wanted to really say thank you to you."

"huh? Why?"

"You helped me learn that losing my sanity wasn't good and you helped me learn that it was alright to be cheerful, to be who I am!" Kadoh said with a cheerful happy smile on his face. Anaya smiled comfortably after seeing Kadoh's warm smile.

"But sorry about that, I kind of lost control and you had to kill me..." Kadoh looked down sadly.

"Ah, so you remember? I'm sorry about that." Anaya shook her head with her eyes closed and with a comfortable smile/

"It's alright. I know that you didn't mean any harm to me Kadoh. You were just doing what was right."

"No, I was being consumed by darkness!"

"Kadoh, don't blame yourself!" Anaya hugged Kadoh and leaned on her seat so that her feet weer just on her seat and her arms were around Kadoh's head. "You weren't the one at fault..." Kadoh took some time and got some air.

"Thank you Anaya, i'm calmed down now." Anaya smiled and properly sat back at her seat.

"Let me promise you girls something."

"Hm?"

"I'll promise to bring you guys back to where we are." Anaya smiled happily and nodded.

"Of course! I believe in you..." Anaya slowly started fading away. "Aww... I wanted to talk some more with you...!"

"Don't worry, after this we'll be able to talk like for eternity."

Anaya giggled. "Hehe, in your dreams Kadoh!"

"My Dream is my future." Anaya's eyes widened as tears fell to her cheeks, she smiled and high fived with Kadoh.

"Okay then, later." Kadoh nodded and soon after Shiroyuki replaced Anaya.

"It's finally my turn huh? Wait, where am I? I'm pretty sure we were playing Old Maid... huh Kadoh?" Kadoh had a sweat drop on the side of his head. "What am I doing here?"

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"Ah, I can see that?" Shiroyuki sighed. "Kadoh."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say thank you for-"

"DUAH! No, I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"

"Oh, Okay. It's a Straight Lane though so be careful."

"Shiroyuki, first I wanted to apologize. I was weak so I couldn't protect myself and you died because of it." Shiroyuki smiled sadly and shook her head.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright! I caused you so much pain and suffering!"

"KADOH! I know you removed the 'x-move' disease out of my body! That's why it's okay!" Kadoh's eyes widened.

"You knew? Since when?"

"After I died, Pearl and Klau had explained the story to me."

"But if you're not alive... extracting the disease would've been a pointless struggle!"

"Then, Revive us!"

"Eh?" Shiroyuki smiled.

"Didn't you say you would bring us back? I say that it's about time you actually did that instead of just deciding it." Kadoh smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I promise I will."

"Don't keep any promises with me. Just make sure you do it." Kadoh grinned and nodded.

"I got it, I will definitely restore time and change fate so that it moves to the right spot."

Shiroyuki smiled and nodded as her body slowly started fading. "Guess my time's up. See ya somewhere around." Shiroyuki waved her right hand and Kadoh waved back until she was gone and was now replaced by Seril who looked at Kadoh's eyes. The two kept quiet for a long time.

"Why am I here?" Seril asked.

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"Ah I see, Sorry." Seril looked at Kadoh with a sad smile. "I can tell you must've suffered through a lot after that." Kadoh nodded.

"It's been hell."

"Heheheh, I can imagine that Onii-chan."

"You know something Misaya-chan or should I call you Seril instead? What's your real name?"

She shook her head.

"Misaya Seril, that's my name."

"heh~ so Misaya was your last name? That's interesting."

"Hehe~ that's why I did that!"

"Seril, I want to apologize. I wasn't strong enough to protect any of the girls... including you." Seril shook her head.

"You've protected us long enough. We just haven't faced our weaknesses yet. Kadoh, what you should be trying to do right now is to find out how you will change the fate of the world you truly live in."

"The world I truly live in..."

"Kadoh, what kind of world do you want to live in?" Seril asked with a warm smile.

"A peaceful world, one where I can truly become the ruler that's loved by everyone. I want to be the nicest person in the world."

Seril giggled. "You're so sweet Kadoh, that's going to be extremely tough but, with your power to change Fate you might be able to do it."

"B-By the way Seril, how many people know that I have the power to change fate?"

"Every girl in your team excluding Asuna, but that's pretty much all excluding Tsuren and the school girls as well as Armad + Goto." Kadoh sighed with relief.

"Good, their the only people that I want to let them know."

"Shouldn't we tell Kirito and Asuna about this though or Card, Revolu-san, Shingo-san, and Maria-san?" Kadoh shook his head.

"I already told card and I don't want the others to worry about me if they learn I have such a powerful power." Seril nodded.

"Okay, I understand. There's no need to tell them then, people should enjoy their lives!" Seril said with a cheerful smile that lit a smile across Kadoh's face.

"Exactly."

"Then, later Onii-chan..." Seril cried as she disappeared and was soon replaced by Klau.

"Why am I in a place like this?" Klau asked.

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained. "Klau, i'm really sorry... I couldn't save you or anyone in my team..." Klau placed her forehead on Kadoh's forehead and closed her eyes with a soft smile. Kadoh closed his eyes too.

"It's alright, we're properly living. Even if we may no longer exist we know that we'll always be in your heart and that's what makes us smile." Klau's comment made Kadoh smile.

"Thank you Klau and you think you can repay that first kiss you stole from me?

"Hmm... i'll let you decide!" the two laughed. "See you later, Kadoh." Kadoh nodded and Klau disappeared, replaced by Pearl who stared at Kadoh.

"You know why i'm here I assume?" Kadoh sighed by her sudden question.

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"I see."

"Pearl, sorry. I couldn't protect you and I caused you to die..."

"It's not your fault."

"but-"

"Kadoh, look at me!" Kadoh looked up and was suddenly kissed by Pearl, when she moved back his face flushed red. "Now be quiet. Listen, it really isn't your fault. You did the best you could and we weren't able to fully receive just yet. We were just happy to be able to stay by your side and we'll always have a memory of you in our hearts. We loved you after all."

"Pearl... thank you. Hehe, it's funny. Klau told me about how I loved all of you and would cherish your memories and here you're telling me that you girls would do the same." Pearl smiled.

"Great minds really do think alike." Pearl slowly started to fade and Kadoh thanked her before she was replaced by the last girl, Cardal. She had a serious look on her face as she looked at Kadoh.

"Unfortunately you died." Kadoh explained.

"Kadoh." Cardal interrupted him. "Do you know what you want to do?" Kadoh looked down sadly.

"I decided not to revive everyone." Cardal's eyes widened as she glared at Kadoh.

"WHY!?"

"They all wanted to live peacefully after that, I decided. I'll hold them dearly to my heart and they'll do the same. I may be able to save the world that way."

-After a long pause Cardal looked down and grabbed her skirt with her fists causing it to wrinkle she looked down and tears fell down-

"So what? You're just going to give up just because they don't think you can change fate?"

-Cardal stood up and picked up Kadoh with her right fist at his collar-

"DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE FATE HUH!? DID YOU DECIDE TO ABANDON FATE!?" Kadoh looked away and didn't answer, she dropped him o his seat and kissed him with her eyes closed. He eyes widened in surprise as he saw a tear passed his eyes. She grabbed onto her shirt as her knees fell down to the ground. "I want to save everybody..." she cried out. "Hey Kadoh, grab my hands. To save everyone." Kadoh didn't understand but he wanted to help Cardal he held onto her two tiny fists and a light shine in between their hands. Kadoh's eyes widened as he remembered what the women said to him.

*Flashback*

"Do not try to abandon Fate."

*End of Flashback*

"**I made a Mistake...!**" Kadoh looked up and saw Cardal's body falling backwards. "Cardal!" he which out for her but her body disappeared as it dispersed into smaller lights that went down to the surface. Kadoh looked down and saw all the girls were revived but he couldn't find Cardal. He slammed his fist at the window. "I was trying to abandon fate... but I was wrong! I shouldn't have abandoned fate! Now... Cardal isn't in this world anymore!" Kadoh covered his eyes with his right arm as something flashed. When he opened his eyes he appeared in a light white realm and looked forward to see the same women whom he had met in the past.

"You should be lucky considered that you realized just in time that you've made a mistake. Now, i'll be able to revive Cardal." Kadoh cried in delight as he saw Cardal slowly falling from the sky and he caught her. She slowly opened her eyes as her face flushed red and with both arms she pushed Kadoh away.

"H-Hentai!" Kadoh ran back up to Cardal who was on her knees and hugged her which startled her. The women smiled. "Uh, Kadoh?"

"You idiot! Don't make me worried!"

"Didn't you say you didn't care if the girls were dead?"

"You're my Important Partner!" Kadoh shouted causing Cardal's eyes to widen. "I've been deciding things all on my own when I really should've been doing it with my partner! You've help me so many times, even during the PvP's or grinding you would be the little voice to help me all the time! You're my precious irreplaceable partner you stupid!"

"W-Who are you calling Stupid!?"

"You Stupid!" the women wiped her tears with her left index finger, she turned around as she started walking away.

"Thanks, Future Cardal." the two opened their eyes, they were standing and with the group. The Ferris wheel fell down and a big giant boss appeared. The group got ready to fight.

"Cardal!" Kadoh shouted to her.

"Yeah!?"

"I've made up my mind!"

12: Genesis Drive

~Starts off with the others reviving and Kadoh beating a mysterious 5th boss that seemed to be "Genesis Drive" however we are still unsure as the day passes without Kadoh meeting with anyone as he tries to get re-used to life once more. This time, he won't fail on making the one he loves to be happy. He decides he doesn't want to regret anymore, just a day passes and we find out who the one he loves is plus they somehow are back in the real world. They interview everyone else they know from SAO that's in the real world however it is not explained why they are currently in the real world. The story ends with a party and the players taking a picture happily.

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 1: Law of The Physics

December 10, 12:22 P.M. 2022 JST

Author's note: This is just an extra chapter that explains about what happens in between the time skip of the first and second arc from December 10 to January 21. But it's a Time Skip for a reason. This will mostly just have the group in Milky Seaside most of the time (Real life) + (In-Game) The cafe's are exactly the same and have the same structure. I will write Real-life and In-Game depending on which Milky seaside the group is in at the moment and maybe explaining part of what they have been doing. Well, only after December 23rd are they able to go to the Real World so you won't see that in a while ^_^

-2nd Floor of Milky Seaside-

"How may I help you, my ladies?" A tall handsome butler bowed down with his right hand at his chest and a silver round tray in his left hand at his side. The two girls sitting in front of him at a table squealed as they held their hands with each other's

"KYAAAAAA!" Kadoh was looking with his head dropped as a guy with orange-yellow spiky hair flown back about 5-6 inches stood at his side with his arms crossed. He had slightly thin glasses and was nodding with his eyes closed. The two were watching the butler serve the two girls.

"I wonder why girls like this so much..." Kadoh asked.

"Ara~ Are you getting jealous perhaps?" the other guy asked, by the way his name was Kiyeu.

"N-No i'm not Kiyeu (Key-You-A) !" Kadoh said as he blushed. "I-I was just thinking about how stupid girls fantasize about guys that'll never fall in love with them." Kadoh looked over to the table, a girl walked to the butler serving the two girls and wrapped her arms around his, her cleavage touching the butler's arms as he blushed nervously. The two walked away leaving the two girls to drop their heads in depression. "See?"

"Hmm... you got a point."

"But I want to be the nicest person in the world, I don't like humans that don't care about other people's rules or trample over their feelings. Where am I supposed to criticize someone if I can't do it in public? Furthermore, where am I supposed to yell when i'm frustrated if the public doesn't want to hear me? It's frustrating!"

"Hm, I never had that feeling."

"Well, lucky the freaking you Kiyeu...!" Kadoh said in frustration.

"Why don't you just do those things at home?" Kiyeu asked as he made a silent gesture of confusion.

BECAUSE MY HOUSE ALSO HAS SOME STRICT POLICIES YOU ADVOCATED PIECE OF DISCRETION, YOU BIG DUMMY!"

*Kiyeu's glasses shined which made it hard to see his eyes."

"Kadoh, are you supposingly... A Yandere?"

"Go Die 5,000 times and then die 15 more times."

"Kadoh! I simply want to share my advocating with you!"

"Stop it freak ugh, you're spreading your virus. My antibodies won't last..."

*Kadoh turned back as his face flushed red. Kiyeu unbuttoned his suit and revealed the top part of his chest slightly*

"Then let's join our antibodies... well except of anti they're more compatible KADOH!"

"S-Stop!"

*Immediately the guy stopped and buttoned his shirt again*

"That was a joke obviously, a lie. You didn't have to blush, we're both men so that makes me feel sad..."

"You're making me much more sick."

*Kadoh sighed and looked back with a smile*

"But, Thanks for cheering me up, I don't feel that much depressed anymore."

"Ha? Oh, don't thank me. Thank my Super-Fashion Cloaking Device "

"... I don't even know what that does so i'll leave it at that."

*Kiyeu smiled as his glasses shined*

"But really, Thank you."

"We're friends aren't we?" Kiyeu asked Kadoh with a regular voice which startled Kadoh for just a second. Kadoh smiled and nodded.

"I know, you're not that perverted but don't attack me. I'm a male after all." the two shook hands for some unexplainable reason. "No, but really. Don't." Kadoh noticed some customers leaving and looked down sadly.

"KADOH!" to his surprise, Kiyeu suddenly hugged him.

"K-Kiyeu?! What's wrong?" Kiyeu tried to encourage Kadoh again.

"I'm here with you!" Kadoh smiled warmly.

"Thank you, really i'm fine now."

"No! You're not! You can rest in my arms!"

"B-But that's embarrassing! Plus, there's people watching... Watching..." Kadoh smiled as he closed his eyes and rested on Kiyeu's chest comfortably. Kiyeu smiled with relief.

"This guy wastes too much energy." Kiyeu laid Kadoh in the Resting Room on a bench and went back to work. Later Kadoh was awake with his right arm on his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling, at his left side stood a girl who looked worried and Kiyeu with his arms crossed.

"Kadoh! Are you alright!?" the girl asked.

"Ugh, my head feels like there's something pounding on it. Pearl, sorry but could you bring me some water?" suddenly Kadoh was startled as Kiyeu picked up and carried Kadoh princess-style with Kiyeu's face very close to Kadoh's.

"You're water's been here, it's melting for you."

"DUah!" Kadoh moved his head back as his face flushed red. "Stop you pervert!"

"Don't worry, there's no problem if we're both male."

"Pearl! Stop this weirdo!" Pearl's eyes flashed with stars for a moment, as her movements became that of a killing machine's. "Yes, my master."

Suddenly Kiyeu was up in the air, Pearl jumped up with her right hand now a blade as she kicked down Kiyeu with her right leg and he fell on his face. Kiyeu looked up as the floor now had a face crater imprinted on it. "There was no point for that knife!" Pearl took off the knife which was just putted on with rubber to put on the arm. It wasn't a real knife.

"I wanted to add some realism."

"Guys..." the two looked curiously to Kadoh who had his butt sticking up and face hitting the ground. "That hurted... could you help me up?" Pearl gasped as she realized that when Kiyeu was forced to let go she made him drop Kadoh.

"S-Sorry!" the girl bowed down.

"That's alright, more importantly... Help me Please?"

-Kiyeu face palmed himself as the two then helped him immediately. They both carried him and took him out the room. When he felt better they helped him stand up, the group was now outside the store with Kadoh's face red from embarrassment, he turned around to look at the two who was behind him-

"I can't believe you two actually carried me all the way down here outside..." Kadoh said nervously as he sniffed sadly. "So, where are we going?"

"It's your first day going to the Knights of the Blood HQ right? You don't want to be late on the first day, they'd have a bad impression on you." Kiyeu explained, Kadoh looked back with a bored look.

"I SO don't want to go..." Kiyeu shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, that 'Heathcliff' guy didn't kill you before when you guys tried to revive Pearl so you should be glad." Kiyeu explained causing Kadoh to look more at him.

"I'm surprised you're even in this game, I thought that my best friend in Real Life would be smarter than that."

"Hey, we've been classmates since 2nd grade up to the second year of middle school until you skipped the third year and went to the first year of high school." Kiyeu complained as Kadoh then closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue with a cheerful smile that made Pearl and Kiyeu smiled with relief.

"Then, see you two later."

"Kadoh, it's not that bad. I hear it's a pretty small guild and it's fun to be there. Asuna-san's a member there too." Pearl said with a somewhat worried expression, Kadoh's body then dragged down for a few seconds.

"I still have a bad feeling for this, like that guild spells 'TROUBLE' and is trouble!" Kadoh scratched his head in frustration as he then ran away which caused the two who were staying at the cafe to have imaginary sweat drops behind their head. They turned back.

"He's going to be trouble." The two said in unison without planning it.

-Later Kadoh is in front of a huge desk with Heathcliff sitting on the other side with a bunch of paperwork in front of him which cause Kadoh to twitch his eyebrows-

"**What in the world?**" Kadoh thought in disbelief of the big stack of papers.

"Ah, Kadoh-kun i'm glad you can make it. What do you think of our uniform? It's a Prototype-Version." Heathcliff asked with a smile.

"Honestly I could care less, and just call my name Kadoh."

"I see, that makes it easier. It seems like I can't add any type of honorifics to your name without it sounding strange. Kadoh, that name is fascinating."

"Really? To be honest, it's a Jerk." Heathcliff gave Kadoh a confused look.

"Why all the negativity on the first day? You should relax, Kadoh."

"Not as comfy as you if you think it's okie-dokie to be stuck in a game." Heathcliff laughed.

"Ah, you're a solo player and yet you're so different. You're full of life!"

"Well yeah, and you're full of dumb jokes." honestly, Kadoh didn't like Heathcliff's carefree style of talking one bit, also the way he kept smiling even though being stuck in a game was a pretty serious thing.

"I'm not really the comedic-type."

"Yeah, so are we actually going to do some training or meditate?"

"Well well, calm down. Patience is the step towards perfection."

"Perfection my ass."

"Then right away as a punishment i'll have you fill all these paperwork's."

...

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!?"

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 2: Blowing the Paint Job

December 11, 13:12 P.M. 2022 JST

-Floor 4 of Milky Seaside-

*sigh*

"Is all you ever do is just sigh anymore?" Kiyeu asked.

-In Milky Seaside the three were just standing with Pearl on the right side of Kadoh and the guy names Kiyeu at the left side of Kadoh while he was in the center. Kiyeu was wearing the butler uniform, he had orange-yellow spiky hair flown back about 5-6 inches. He wore slightly thin glasses.

Kadoh dropped his head in depression because he was wearing a maid outfit causing Kiyeu to blush as Kadoh gave out a cute sigh, Kadoh actually look more cute and girly to everyone's surprise-

"**Ugh, this sucks.**"

"Kadoh-chan, can I get a picture!?" a girl asked excitingly, Kadoh raised his head with a fake smile and the camera flashed. Another girl looked at the picture and the two girls squealed as they then turned around and walked away afterwards. The group was on the fourth floor, Kadoh sighed again and dropped his head. Unbeknownst to some of the customers, they didn't know Kadoh was a male and ust found 'her' cute. How did this happen?

-On the 3rd floor, Kadoh was in the Dressing room but the lights were off-

"Hey! What happened to the light!?"

"The girls said the power in the Dressing Room wasn't functioning correctly, they got the extra clothes in the bucket on the metal seat in there."

"Geez, I can't see it that's why I asked!" Kadoh mumbled to himself, he reached out his left hand and grabbed the clothes in the basket. As he putted the clothes on, he noticed that it felt different. "**This is surprisingly tight...**" when he got out of te Dressing Room he turned his head right to see Card laying on a Round Table and blushing nervously as he looked a Kadoh which confused Kadoh. He then looked forward and was confused to see everyone looking at him with a mischievous grin. Kadoh's eyes moved down, his face flushed red as he saw that he was wearing a maid outfit. "Okay, WHO DID THIS AND WHY!?" everyone looked away ad started whistling except for card who was looking at Kadoh Awestruck. "Card!" Kadoh bended forward on his knees and had his two arms out, Card stood up and jumped into Kadoh's arms. "**So, who did it?**" Kadoh whispered to Card, he looked down and saw Card shaking his head as Kadoh slowly stood up.

"**Are you serious!? How do you not know!?**" Kadoh whispered in an angry tone, Card looked down sadly. He looked back up in surprise as he felt Kadoh pat his head, Kadoh had a warm smile on his face as he was patting Card's head. "Next time, make sure you find them okay?" Kadoh asked with a cute deadly voice, Card nodded and moved his body up near Kadoh's face. Kadoh was laughing cheerfully along with Card but chills went down everyone else's spines when they remembered what Kadoh said.

-Flashback-

"_Next time, make sure you find them okay?_"

-Ends Flashback-

"... O_O wow, cute yet scary and dark." everyone whispered to their selves at the exact same time.

-Back to the Present Time, Kadoh stopped walked and turned to his right side as he looked up curiously at a board with a bunch of papers on the board. Kadoh looked at a big white paper that said 'Cute Popularity Vote', Kadoh's eyebrows twitched as he read Number 1 which was 'Kadoh-chan moe~!' Without thinking, Kadoh took the paper off the board and shredded it to multiple strips of paper that could no longer be Re-connected. Sadness dispersed around the customers, both male and female when they found out the paper was gone and had gathered around the board on the wall except they didn't know who ripped the paper. Kadoh coughed fakely with his left paw in front of his mouth as he walked away, Kilo grabbed Kadoh's left shoulder with his right hand causing Kadoh to stop walking as he diverted his eyes to his right side. His eyes looked quite bored and mad but Kiyeu's eyes were of a serious tone-

"You ripped the paper didn't you?"

"W-What are talking about..."

"Kadoh, be serious."

"I-I don't know-"

"Kadoh!" Kiyeu shouted with an angry-serious tone as he turned Kadoh around and held his shoulders. Kadoh looked down to his right.

"But I..." Kadoh looked at Kiyeu as tears fell down his face. "I couldn't help it! It was humiliating!" Kadoh said as he cried, Kiyeu noticed and looked away to his left nervously.

"S-Sorry, but it was for your sake."

"Eh?" Kiyeu blushed nervously as he glanced over to Kadoh who gave a cute curious expression.

"Your guild wants you to be here more often, so in order to quickly make it up I had to do this." Kiyeu explained causing Kadoh's face to flush red like a fire truck..

"I didn't think it was you but you were the one that gave me the maid outfit!?" Kadoh asked with embarrassment as he started crying into Kiyeu's chest. Kiyeu hugged him to Kadoh's surprised but he didn't have time to react and was still crying. The customers were watching Kadoh cry, they didn't know what happened before but they all took pictures of his cute rare crying face and Kadoh didn't know that this was happening at the moment. After the scene he separated from Kiyeu and thanked him for helping him. "Hm?" Kadoh looked down curiously to the camera Shizuka held in front of him, his face flushed red as he saw a picture of his crying face; he fists were grabbing on Kiyeu's sleeves of his shirt as Kadoh was crying. Kadoh reached out his right hand to try and take the camera but Shizuka pulled it away as she grinned viciously.

"You shouldn't be worried about mines. Besides, everyone has it and it's already stuck in their heads. You probably won't be able to erase that!" Kadoh fell on his knees as he started sobbing.

"Shizuka-san, don't you think that telling him that reality is cruel right off the bat was a bad idea?" Kiyeu asked as he walked over and stood next to Shizuka. She shook her head and then smiled. "Don't worry, he's bee through much more embarrassing things." Kiyeu's glasses flashed.

"Can you tell me more?

"Yeah, i'll give you all the Details!"

"Hey, I can hear you guys!" Kadoh shouted, they started mumbling so Kadoh stood up and sighed as he then walked away to serve some new customers that just sat down. "Welcome! How can I help you two?" Kadoh asked with a bright smile, there was one guy on the left and he was very fat. The other one in comparison was pretty boneless with a black vest and a cap on backwards as he held a cigar in his hand. He grinned as he looked at Kadoh's body, also he had black sunglasses on. "**I don't like this guy...**"

"Let's see, guess we'll get our cups of water for now."

"Yes!" Kadoh answered cheerfully, he then went to go get the cups of water. As he came back the bald guy with the cap moved out his left leg causing Kadoh to trip, he fell a few meters away from the table. He slowly stood up.

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Kadoh looked at the spill and bowed down.

"Sorry! I'll get a new one right away and a towel!" Kadoh turned around but the bald guy grabbed his left wrist and pulled Kadoh down so that Kadoh was now resting down in his right arm. Kadoh looked into the bald guy's eyes nervously and felt scared.

"YOU got to take care of this." he moved Kadoh down so that Kadoh's arms was on the guys right legs, Kadoh looked up with a scared expression, he turned his head.

"N-No..."

"HUH!?" The bald guy moved his left hand back and was about to grab Kadoh's hair but something grabbed his wrist and pulled it back. "Owww, OWww Ow!" Kadoh looked up curiously with tears in his eyes, as he saw Kiyeu his eyes widened and he had smiled with relief.

"Get your hands off my girl!" Kiyeu pulled the guy up.

"OW, Tetsuo GET HIM!" The guy commanded, the fat guy stood up and walked over to Kiyeu. The fat guy tried to punched him but Kiyeu moved under his punch then throwing the bald guy into the other guys chest, causing the two to go up as he still hold onto the bald guy. His head making the fat guys body somehow balance on top of the bald guys body. Kiyeu letted go and then punched the back of the fat guy, the impact causing a holed to appear on the fat guys guys and the impact also hits the bald guy causing them to go back up a few cm into the air before falling again. The fat guy gritted his teeth as he slowly looked up and was ready to punch Kiyeu who had a dark glare but something banged on the back of the fat guys head, it was Shizuka behind the two and she had hit him with the frying pan. After the conflict was over, Kiyeu knelt down on his left leg with his right leg bended forward as he held Kadoh's shoulder with his right hand and Kadoh's right hand with his left hand.

"Kadoh! Are you Alright!?" Kadoh nodded and then giggled.

"Heheh, i'm just a little tired..." Kadoh fell onto Kiyeu's chest as he wrapped his arms around Kadoh. "It's strange, you seem more Reliable in this game..."

"Stupid, i'll always protect you. You're my princess."

"Hehe, i'm not a girl though."

"Then you're my king, and i'm your prince who'll swore his loyalty to you. Uh, until I find a girl I like." Kadoh laughed quietly and fell asleep in Kadoh's arm. shizuka walked over to the two and whistled player style.

"You go girl!"

"huh? Kiyeu questioned, Shizuka pointed behind her with her left thumb, all the customers coming to take the cute picture of the prince holding the princess.

"You're like the Prince holding your Princess."

"Princess huh?" Kiyeu looked at Kadoh's cute sleeping face and gave a warm smile.

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 3: Deceit of an Ally

December 12, 10:15 A.M. 2022 JST

-The group was working on the 5th floor, Kadoh stopped as he noticed Kiyeu standing still as he looked at the board questioningly-

"What's wrong Kiyeu?" Kadoh tilted his head in confusion, Kiyeu looked over and blushed with a nervous smile.

"Oh, Kadoh." he looked back to the board with a troubled look. "It's just that..." Kiyeu looked back to Kadoh who still had a curious look and Kiyeu then smiled, relieved after seeing Kadoh's curious expression. "It seems like you got over that problem from yesterday." Kadoh's face flushed red.

"D-Don't change the subject!" Kadoh replied nervously.

"Ah, sorry. It's just that..." Kiyeu repeated the same pattern of looking back to the board again. "I wonder why? Somehow this paper pisses me off..."

"Paper? What paper?"

"See for yourself." Kadoh walked up to the right side of Kiyeu and then turned around to looked up to a paper on the board.

"Working... Position?"

Kiyeu, Armad, Goto- Sheep's

Shizuka, Shiroyuki, Pearl- Unicorns

Kadoh- Fox

"WHY DO THE MALES HAVE TO BE SHEEPS!? I'd rather be represented by Lions!" Kadoh placed his right paw in front of his mouth and almost laughed which caused Kiyeu to glare at him. Kadoh glanced over to Kiyeu with tearful eyes and a smile, Kadoh then bursts into laughter. Kadoh held his gut over the maid outfit he wore and his upper body leaned forward a little. "You know, i'm surprise you're able to laughed that cutely in a Maid Dress." Kadoh quickly stood and his whole body turned red, imaginary steam coming out from the top of his head.

"K-K-K-K-k-Ki!" Kadoh kept stuttering nervously and had a squeaky voice as he was trying to get the right words out of his mouth, Kiyeu looked at him questioningly. "Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiyeu YOU STUPID!"

Kadoh screamed with a very cute voice that caused Kiyeu to blush nervously despite being yelled at. Kiyeu turned and Kadoh hits Kiyeu's chest with his weak fists, he started crying with his eyes closed as he kept hitting Kiyeu weakly, Kiyeu blushed even more as he looked down to Kadoh who was right next to him and was startled to see Kadoh's cute crying face.

"K-Kadoh, you're so cute." Kadoh stopped crying and his eyes widen, his mouth opened slightly from surprise to hear that.

"I thought you weren't Gay...?" Kadoh looked up curiously with a cute expression. Kiyeu looked up to his right and shyly scratched his right cheek with his right index fingers. He looked down to Kadoh who was looking up to him with dazzling eyes, the two stared into each other's eyes for a very long time until Kiyeu actually took action.

"I-I'm not homosexual, it's just fun teasing you." Kiyeu was startled as he felt the right side of Kadoh's head rest on his chest with Kadoh having a relieved smile on his face.

"Mou, you're just so sweet~!" Kadoh said sweetly making Kiyeu nervous.

"You make anyone want to fall in love with you Kadoh." Kadoh smiled warmly.

"My head feels so blank... want to kiss me? Kadoh asked teasingly causing Kiyeu to blush shyly as Kadoh playfully moved his head on Kiyeu's chest.

"I told you i'm not homo, but I guess I will." Kiyeu knelt on his right leg with his left leg bent up, he gently grabbed the front of Kadoh's left hand and kissed the top of Kadoh's hand. Kadoh looked down with a faint smile as he blushed. Kiyeu looked up and noticed something wrong with Kadoh. "It looks like he's drunk or his mind is just floating around." Kiyeu looks left and noticed Shizuka walking to their group, she crossed her arms and looked at Kadoh's facial expression which was just him smiling blankly down to Kiyeu, Shizuka then turned to look at Kiyeu with a sad smile on her face.

"He's being strange isn't he?" Shizuka asked, Kiyeu nodded.

"I wonder, why's he acting so differently?"

"U-Umm... About that..." the two turned back as Shiroyuki stopped walking and stood near the group, her right fist was in front of her chest and she looked at Kadoh with a worried look. Kiyeu looked at Kadoh who looked up to Kiyeu and lunged his body forward so that he was hugging Kiyeu as they slowly began to fall back.

"Ki-chu~!" Kiyeu fell on his back with Kadoh on top, Kadoh tilted his head left as he moved closer to Kiyeu's face. Kadoh's maid outfit moved down a little bit on his left shoulder revealing Kadoh's bare skin and making Kadoh's actions seem somewhat Erotic. "Kichu..." Kadoh said in a slow happy tone that made this situation seem like they were going to have Sexual Intercourse. Shizuka looked forward seriously towards Shiroyuki.

"Mind telling us what this is all about?" Shizuka asked tensely. Kiyeu watched as he was pushing Kadoh's head away because he was trying to kiss him and Kiyeu saw Shizuka's serious face.

"O_O Oh shoot, it just got real."

-Later, in the Break Room where workers rest at in between work hours-

"Kadoh has the Dater Syndrome. Also known as the Date Art Online." Shiroyuki explained as she looked up seriously to Shizuka and Kiyeu who was standing up in front of Shiroyuki who was sitting on a bench and over Kadoh's head in front of him on the same bench. She looked down sadly to Kadoh and then smiled.

"So, what's the gist? How'd you make Kadoh so girly?" Kiyeu asked in a serious yet not so serious tone. Shiroyuki looked up seriously at the two and then glared at Kiyeu for a long time before dropping her head and sighing.

"It was more like what was happening..."

"Care to explain?" Shizuka asked. Shiroyuki nodded her head.

*Flashback*

Kadoh drank from some liquid from a bottle on the table, his head started to spin and he was getting dizzy as he dropped the bottle. The girls noticed and kneeled beside him as they held his shoulders. By the way, the girls that were there were Pearl, Shiroyuki, and Odoru. "What did he drink!?" the girls turned and saw and orange liquid coming out of the bottle.

"Orange Juice!?" Odoru said with a shocked voice.

"Kadoh did say that he gets hyper when he drinks Orange Juice..." Pearl looked at the bottle.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're funny Pearl!" Kadoh laughed as he gently patted Pearl's back which was making Pearl feel kind of awkward. The girls faces flushed red as he started stripping to only his boxer, they quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him from taking off his boxer.

"Wait, this could be our only chance!" Pearl said as she caught the other two girl's attentions, after a lot of embarrassment the girls putted on new clothes on Kadoh. Kadoh was sitting with his legs behind him like a W and his face looked plain as he hiccupped once in a while, the girls blushed shyly covering their mouths with one of their hands as they looked at the cute appearance of Kadoh in a maid outfit. It looked like he had a cleavage or some unexplainable reason, probably due to the fact that his body was strange to begin with since this actually isn't a 'human' body. Kadoh gave off a strange laugh that caused the girls to squeal.

"HE'S TOO CUTE!" Pearl squealed again.

-Though it didn't end there, they made him try a bunch of more different clothes in various poses such as erotic ones as well. In the meanwhile, they also thought Kadoh how to be more 'feminine'-

*End of the Flashback*

"Wait, so you three are the cause for this!" Shiroyuki stuck her tongue out in an apologetic way.

"But, to think that we would this state alone... he must really get a lot of headaches or something." Shiroyuki said, confusing Kiyeu.

"What do you mean?" Kiyeu asked.

"You know, like when someone's head feels fluffy or their head feels like something was banging it."

"Ah, I get that second one a lot. When I wake up my head feels like a rock."

"More importantly Shiroyuki, how are we supposed to bring him back to his Regular States?" Shizuka asked calmly.

Shiroyuki smiled. "That's easy! Someone has to kiss him!" Shizuka spitted out imaginary liquid while Kiyeu breathed out imaginary fire.

"W-WHAT!?" Kiyeu and Shizuka reacted at the same time.

"The Prince has to wake up the Princess! Well, last time Pearl was the one who kiss him back though..."

"Y-You can't be serious..." Kiyeu looked down to Kadoh's sleeping face and gulped slowly.

Ho~" Shiroyuki said as she teasingly elbowed Kiyeu. "Going to kiss the Princess?"

"I-I..."

-Kadoh slowly started waking up to everyone's surprise, he slowly sat un the bench and looked around confused. He then looked up to the three who looked at him with startled faces-

"Huh? Why are you three just standing there so blankly?" Kadoh looked down and blushed as he sat with his legs back in a w. He looked up embarrassingly. "D-Don't tell me I feel asleep during Work?" everyone shook their heads.

"Rather we were trying to wake you up." Kiyeu explained.

"Eh? Why?" Kadoh asked causing the three to blush.

"K-Kadoh."

"Yes?"

"If you know what's good for you, you're better off not knowing." Kiyeu told Kadoh, slowly Kadoh nodded his head with a curious expression.

"Aww... I wanted Kiyeu to ki-" Kiyeu glared over to Shiroyuki and quickly covered her mouth. "I was just joking!" she mumbled the words. Kiyeu only sighed and then letted go of his grasp.

"Kiyeu?" Kiyeu looked down curiously to Kadoh.

"Hm?"

"Lately you seem to be like the Responsible-Type." Kiyeu then thought about kissing Kadoh and blushed.

"Y-Yeah..." he replied nervously causing Shiroyuki and Shizuka to give him weird grins from behind his back.

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 4: Eccentric Darkness

December 13, 1:11 P.M. 2022 JST

-Currently on the sixth floor of Milky seaside, Kiyeu is running around the floor with no customers and trying to avoid Kadoh-

"Kichu!" Kadoh called out with his arms out and a cheerful smile as he chased after Kiyeu. Kadoh was in his Dater Syndrome Mode or nicknamed by Kiyeu 'LoDa' when combining the words Love and Date together. Kadoh lunged his body forward as Kiyeu fell back again, Kadoh slowly started to crawl up on Kiyeu's body which caused Kiyeu to blush. "Kichu~..." Kadoh said in a very erotic manner.

"H-How do I end this again!?"

*Flashback, Kiyeu was in the Break Room talking with Odoru about Kadoh's condition-

"Ah, that. My favorite drink was orange juice and I even labeled the bottle with my name so I don't know why'd he mistake mines for his... I guess he was very tired."

"How do I revert him back to normal in case he goes LoDa mode again?" Odoru smiled.

"Ah, in that case that's simple. You Kiss him!" Kiyeu dropped his head in depression.

"W-What about Pearl?" he looked back up to Odoru as she had a sad face.

"A-Ah, that won't do. She's out right now. She traveled to the other floors to get used to the game so it'll be a while before you hear from her again."

"T-Then, if I can't kiss him what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm... guess you'll just have to wait until the mode change wears off."

*End of Flashback*

*Kichu~..." Kiyeu's eyes widened, Kadoh started crying and to Kiyeu's surprised Kadoh moved his head into Kiyeu's chest. Kadoh grabbed Kiyeu's shirts with his weak fists and cried.

"K-Kadoh!?" suddenly images of the girls Kadoh had met flashed into his head. "W-What's this?!" after the visions stopped Kiyeu had looked down to Kadoh sadly. "I see, you've been through a lot of bad things haven't you?" Kiyeu rubbed his hand over Kadoh's head which caused Kadoh to stop crying and look up curiously. Kadoh smiled and made a sound like an unknown cute creature. Kadoh rested the right side of his head onto Kiyeu's chest.

"Thank you, Kichu~..." Kadoh said in a sweet tiny voice as he went to sleep, Kiyeu looked down to Kadoh's sweet sleeping face before going to sleep himself.

-Later, the two slowly woke up. As they saw their faces right next to each other they both blushed and stared for a long time before both sitting away from each other nervously They looked towards the left where Kadoh was sitting and saw a group of girls coming upstairs, a group that they were very familiar with. The girls looked at the two sitting on the floor curiously-

"Why are you two just sitting casually on the floor? Did something happen? You two weren't able to have sex or something?" Odoru asked causing the two boys faces to flush completely red.

"U-Umm..." Kiyeu looked over to Kadoh with a confused looked as Kadoh held his right fist at his chest and kept glancing over to Kiyeu nervously causing Kiyeu to become nervous as well.

"K-Kiyeu... thank you for not doing anything perverted."

"Eh?"

"I don't know. I just felt like I should thank you for some reason, when I woke up you were right next to me but you didn't start right off the bat with another perverted joke so i'm kind of glad for that." Kadoh gave Kiyeu a warm smile that caused Kiyeu to blush.

"Hoho~! You two were sleeping together huh?" Shiroyuki asked teasingly causing the faces of the two to flush red.

"W-We didn't do anything Indecent!" Kadoh shouted nervously, twiddling his fingers shyly after he made that announcement.

"How did you know?" Shizuka asked as she raised her left eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"Umm... I don't feel like we did." Kadoh looked over to Shizuka who had a tense look. She putted her arms down and then sighed with a relieved smile.

"Fair Enough." Kadoh smiled. "Thank you, Shizuka."

"Don't worry about it, we're friends after all aren't we?" Shizuka asked with a warm smile.

"I..." Kadoh looked down sadly catching everyone's attentions. "I brought everyone a lot of pain, and I haven't really spent a lot of time with everyone... can I still be considered a friend?" Kadoh asked as he looked up with radiating eyes. The girls smiled along with Kiyeu.

"it may take some time, but we'll get use to each other individual. For now, let's be friends and get to know each other okay?" Shizuka bended forward on her knees and offered out a left hand, Kadoh smiled and grabbed her hand as Shizuka helped him up. The two then she hands as Kiyeu got up.

"Okay then, Shizuka. I hope we can be great friends." Shizuka nodded. "Everyone else too." Kadoh said as he turned to the other two girls. They smiled as tears fell down their cheeks and they nodded. Seeing Kadoh learn the bonds of friendship was very heart-appealing to them.]

"But, now you guys lost a lot of precious work time! Back to work, work!" Shiroyuki said as she pushed the two up to the seventh floor and the group started serving the customers there.

"Yes, Thank you Very much!" Kadoh bowed down cheerfully, the others watched and found it very cute that he was getting the 'maid' role of the job done right.

"Kadoh-chan, could you put ketchup on my omelet?"

"Yes!" Kadoh walked over to the customers table and picked up the ketchup. "What would you like me to write?"

"Hmm..." the customer thought.

"**Wait, i'm completely acting like a girl!**"

"Then, Love!"

"Y-Yes, please wait a moment..." Kadoh took his time to write the kanji but messed up at the end so he just went with it. Kiyeu walked over to Kadoh who look hopelessly to Kiyeu, the omelette now had the word AiKo on it.

"Wow, that's different from what I thought." Kiyeu admitted.

"S-Sorry..." Kadoh bowed down in frustration towards the customer who simply laughed.

"Haha! It's alright! I just wanted to test your full devotion to working as a maid." Kadoh looked up curiously.

"Full devotion?"

"Yeah, a maid will be willing to serve their master in any way that is available to them but you are side-tracked... almost like you are a young maiden in love." Kadoh unconsciously squirted out the ketchup from the ketchup bottle that he held downwards.

"Wha-Wha..." Kadoh stuttered nervously and embarrassed. Kadoh's eyes filled with tears and he ran away, Kiyeu turned around.

"KADOH!"

"Go, young boy." Kiyeu looked back to the customer who was wiping his lips with a handkerchief in his right hand and had finished the omelette.

"Old man..."

"Girls need some comfort."

"**No actually, Kadoh's not a girl.**"

"I've seen girls like that in my age."

"**What kind of girls!?**"

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

"**It does to me!**"

"Now Go, Find Your Destiny!" Kiyeu turned back to the stairs.

"Thanks old man!" Kiyeu ran down the stairs and looked down to see Kadoh on the stairs but at a different floor. "Kadoh! WAIT!" Kadoh looked up noticing Kiyeu and ran away even faster. The space between the stairs were very thin so nobody could just fall from the middle to arrive at a certain place. Kiyeu resorted to his last resort, He reach the bottom of the stairs and looked left to se Kadoh exiting the cafe. "NO!" Kiyeu lounged his body forward as Kadoh looked back in surprise as the two started falling backwards. Kiyeu's lips touched Kadoh's and they kissed. When they fell their eyes were just gazing into each other's as they kissed. Afterwards Kiyeu pulled out and Kadoh still had a startled expression with his mouth opened and didn't even do anything as if he was speechless. "Sorry Kadoh." Kiyeu apologized. Kadoh shook his head much to the surprise of Kiyeu

"Eh?"

"This is a Female Avatar anyways." Kadoh explained. "When I enter LoDa mode my avatar just suddenly changes into an identical avatar except the gender is different."

"Wait, so right now..." Kadoh smiled and shook his head as e blushed.

"I'm a girl so that kiss doesn't count!"

"**No i'm pretty sure that does count, and if it was a gender change that would be considered his first kiss as a girl...!**" Kadoh giggled.

"Hehe, that's too bad Kiyeu. You wanted to kiss me so much!" Kadoh kept laughing causing Kiyeu to scratch his head with his right hand.

"AHHH! Geez, you don't understand!" Kiyeu moved down and kissed Kadoh again, this time both of them closed their eyes and suddenly blushed, they stopped kissing when they heard the snap sound of something. Kiyeu looked back while Kadoh looked forward to see that Pearl had snapped the picture.

She whistled player style. "Wow~! That was hot."

"W-Wait! He just suddenly kissed me!"

"H-He's right about that." Kiyeu sighed causing Pearl to grin as she held up the camera.

"Well, the fact that it looked like you enjoyed it Kiyeu doesn't change the truth. So you're really gay."

"NO! He's in a female avatar right now."

"Uh-huh..." Pearl said distrusting.

"Right, like you don't see the sudden cleavage that he has for some unexplainable reason."

"Wasn't that just a plot armor?"

"Heh, yeah right." The two got up.

"I was just joking you two, i'm definitely not going to blackmail or sue anyone with this piece of evidence!" Pearl looked down sadly. "Really, you two were cute."

"Pearl..." Kiyeu looked at her with a worried look. Suddenly, she pressed buttons on the camera.

"Okay, Save as Best Friend Kisses..."

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 5: Love Capacity

December 14, 11:33 A.M. 2022 JST

-Kiyeu was standing at the right of Kadoh and both were looking down nervously, Kadoh was cleaning the floor with a broom as Kiyeu looked down to a clipboard in his left and with work papers clipped in it while glancing every few seconds to Kadoh-

"**God, I can't concentrate!**" Kiyeu turned his head left, he was startled to see Kadoh just looking up to Kiyeu curiously with his mouth open. "Kadoh?" Kadoh regained his sense, his face flushed red and he looked back down as he started cleaning again. Kiyeu looked down to the cleavage of Kadoh's female avatar and gulped, Kadoh then looked over and gave him an angry look. Kiyeu came back to his senses and quickly looked up to his right as he nervously scratched his right cheek, Kadoh sighed as he looked back down nervously and continued cleaning.

"K-Kiyeu!" Kiyeu looked back down to his left in wonder to Kadoh who was blushing nervously. His body faced Kiyeu's and he nervously held his broom as he looked up to Kiyeu. "Please..." Kiyeu gulped, thinking Kadoh was going to tell Kiyeu to make babies with him but instead... "I want you to tell me, what happened yesterday!?" Kadoh asked as his face flushed red, he tried to say something but was too shy to. Kiyeu was saddened by the fact that Kadoh didn't say what he wanted him to, Kiyeu sighed but then smiled with relief. Kiyeu placed his right hand on top of Kadoh's head and slowly started rubbing it. Kiyeu waved his hand down Kadoh's head causing Kadoh to look down a little as he blushed a little.

"Nothing." Kadoh looked up with a worried looked, it looked like he was going to cry because of how hard he was blushing when he looked up to Kiyeu.

"A-Are you sure!?" he asked nervously, Kiyeu smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Kadoh smiled and then sighed with relief as he looked down placing his right hand on his chest.

"Thank goodness..." Kadoh rested on Kiyeu's chest and turned his head left to his side as his face was completely red. "I feel fluffy." Kiyeu took a step back with his right leg causing Kadoh to look up. "I-I'm not going to attack you like last time! I know about LoDa mode..." Kadoh looked down as he rested back on Kiyeu's chest and felt a bit guilty. "Sorry, if I made you have some strange feelings..." Kiyeu blushed.

"I-It's okay, more importantly, I think you should get off now."

"Eh?"

"It's attracting quite the attention." Kadoh looked around curiously and saw many players snapping pictures, it took his mind a while to register what was happening and then his whole head flushed red. He dropped his head down to Kiyeu's chest and the players all shouted in excitement.

"Urrghh...!" Kadoh moaned in a sad depressed tone, he wanted the embarrassment to stop.

"Yes, yes! That's enough everyone, if you all want to get pictures at rare quality it's best to get them at the front desk on the first floor!" Kiyeu gathered everyone's attention, they all heard the news and starting walking down as they were all chit-chatting about things that weren't too important. Kadoh turned to se the players going down the stairs and then fell on his knees, Kiyeu knelt besides Kadoh's right side and placed his right hand on Kadoh's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Kiyeu placed his hand down as Kadoh turned to his right with tearful eyes. Kiyeu was startled as Kadoh embraced him and started crying.

"Kiyeu!" Kadoh tears up as he let all his frustration, anger, and sorrow onto Kiyeu's chest, Kiyeu was being supportive of him as he suddenly hugged the back of Kadoh's head. Kadoh's eyes widened from surprise after he stopped crying then he smiled warmly. Kiyeu laid Kadoh into his left arm so that Kadoh was looking up to Kiyeu, Kiyeu's left leg kneeled to the ground and his right leg was bent up. "You keep helping me all the time Kiyeu, it's frustrating and embarrassing!" Kadoh said honestly.

"Hey, that's what a best friend is right?" Kadoh nodded.

"Hehe~ I guess, but it's so one-sided..." Kadoh said happily.

"I don't care, I consider you as my best friend." Kadoh looked down.

"I do too. But, that makes me worry more."

"Eh?"

"You have your own life too, is it really okay for you to just be with me and supporting me? Wouldn't it have been better if you went Dungeon Hunting and leveled up some more?" Tears came to Kadoh's eyes again but this time Kiyeu wiped them off which startled Kadoh as he looked up to Kiyeu and his smile.

"Stupid, if it wasn't for you I probably end up like Kirito-san."

"Eh? You met Kirito before? And what do you mean by end up like him?" Kiyeu looked down with a sad smile.

"You know, the Emo-Type."

"Ah."

"He gets too emotional over everything, it's similar to blind rage. Ignorance like that will eventually lead towards destruction. I hope someone can guide him towards the right path like Asuna-san."

"Eh? You met Asuna too?" Kiyeu looked down to Kadoh with a confused look and then smiled.

"Ah, I didn't tell you that's why you don't know. I'm part of the Frontlines."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

"Those two are all the talk over there. Eh, Kadoh?" Kiyeu looked down in wonder as he saw Kadoh shaking nervously and twiddling his fingers.

"U-Umm... I really think you should go Dungeon Exploring."

"STUPID!" Kadoh shrieked down, feeling scared. He then slowly opened his eyes with tears in his eyes.

"Y-You don't have to yell..."

"Sorry, but I already explained. If I hadn't met you I would've been a plain avant-garde player with a typical bored face but having met you, I was truly able to change. I'm grateful for that, meeting you in this world had made me remembered about how much I cherished my friends."

"Kiyeu..."

"That's why, don't look down on yourself!"

"Eh?"

"You think you're weak Kadoh but you're not, look around you." Kadoh got up and was on his two knees in a w position, Kadoh looked around and saw the girls looking down to him with warm smiles. "You've created this Link."

"That's right Kadoh! You're not alone, through suffocating times, sorrowful times, or embarrassing times!" Odoru said, confusing Kadoh at the last part.

"We're with you." Kadoh looked over to Shizuka and smiled.

"Never think you're alone Kadoh." Shiroyuki said as she looked at Kadoh with a serious expression, Kadoh slowly nodded and took it seriously.

"I won't ever be alone again in solidarity, I won't doubt in my own powers or anyone else's either. That's like trampling over their rules and I don't want to trample on others beliefs, that's why i'll believe in each power that is here until the bitter end." The girls smiled in relief to hear Kadoh's newfound resolve.

"Good Kadoh now found the resolve to turn into a girl!" Odoru said hopefully.

"NO!" Kadoh replied instinctively.

"Hehe, just joking." Odoru helped Kadoh get up while Shizuka helped Kiyeu get up.

"Sometimes your jokes sound so real..." Kadoh mumbled.

"Isn't that all the time?" Kiyeu asked, the group laughed.

"Then, let's get back to work shall we?" Shiroyuki asked, the group nodding and taking separate floors to handle with the other workers that were there. Kadoh placed a few plates of few on the table of the customers and then started to clean the floor. Shiroyuki walked hastily up the stairs with a letter in her hand.

"Kadoh, there's mail for you!" Shizuka shouted, Kadoh turned his head let as Shiroyuki was now closer to him and handed him the letter in his left hand. He looked down to read the info.

"From Pearl, to Kadoh." Kadoh opened the letter folded inside the envelope and read the contents as he threw the envelope in the garbage.

-Contents-

Check your inbox.

...

Kadoh opened his inbox, in there was one unopened new message.

"Why didn't she just do this instead? She just had to be the oddball and time everything perfectly together. Let's see..."

-Message-

Hola, mi amigo! mi compatre is having trouble over here so she's coming to see you. I think you know her very well, at any case mi amigas will come to see you at different times with hard situations. Please take care of them, then bonjour baby!"

-End of Message-

... "Freak it, it's not bonjour! Why in the world did she send such a strange out of character message!? She's playing tricks on me, seriously."

"But, who could the girls you know very well be? She did say amigas."

"I don't know, I have way to many girl friends."

"Woah." Shizuka stepped back causing Kadoh to look at her awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Just joking. So, when are they coming?"

"Doesn't specify." Kadoh looked back to Shizuka and then looked back down to the letter as he sighed. "This is just the worst time for all this. Especially since i'm working in Milky seaside but i'm essentially a Knight of the Bloods member right now. How am I going to explain this to them?" Shizuka mouth opened, startled.

"Oh, so you know who the girls might be?"

"Yeah, just a hint in the text."

"I'm surprised you were even able to find anything from that alloy of text."

"Yeah, well trust me. When you fall in love, you won't believe how much you'll change."

"... i'll think about it." the two looked curiously as they saw someone walking up the stairs, when they saw that it was Kiyeu they sighed.

"HEY! Why are you guys giving off that sigh like you're sad to find that it's me walking up the stairs!?"

"No reason."

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 6: Love Abyss

December 15, 14:04 P.M. 2022 JST

*sigh* Kadoh, along with Kiyeu and Anaya who was in front of him were walking in the sewers on the sides were there was a path to walk on. Kadoh looked down to his right in disgust as he saw green ooze popping out from the liquid in between the two paths. "It stinks..."

"Kadoh, lately you've been lazy huh?" Anaya said as she noticed Kadoh was starting to act very different since December 9th after they had beat the boss.

"I told everyone didn't I? I'm trying to get Re-Used to life." Kadoh replied as he looked up to Anaya who was looking back to him with a worried look while they still walked forward into the sewer.

"I liked your original personality." Shizuka admitted, Kiyeu nodded his head in recognition and agreement. Kadoh just dropped his upper body down as he walked lazily.

"I'll probably return back to normal when I don't have to be in this stupid Knight of the Blood guild."

"It's just one more day after this Kadoh." Kiyeu said. "How many more girls will be coming?" Kiyeu asked.

"Uhh... about 6 more." Kadoh replied and then sighed again.

"Dude, stop sighing. You're like an extremely old depressed man that can't do anything for a living anymore.

"I see, that can be true..." Kiyeu and Anaya heard a loud bang sound and then turned back as they looked down, they saw Kadoh fainted on the ground and with a happy sleeping face. Kiyeu and Anaya just smiled.

"He's got it tough huh?" Anaya bended her knees forward and gently moved her hand over Kadoh's hair. "Wow, it's so soft." Anaya stood up and moved back so that Kiyeu could pick up Kadoh and carry him with a piggy back ride.

"Well, when you're going from one guild to another multiple times in this cold weather it's no wonder he's disgusted by the atmosphere. None of this is real anyways." Anaya nodded and the two kept walking forward. "So, you haven't told us the exact details but what are we going to do?"

"A-Ah, actually there's a certain rare item in here that I want to get but it's so hard to get to."

"Eh?"

"You'll see what I mean when we get there."

-Later the group was standing on a rectangular platform, Kadoh and Kiyeu had their jaws dropped as they saw in front of them was a big rectangle platform balanced on top of a big pillar and the platform moved quickly in circles. Around the pillar was nothing else so if you missed your chance to get on the platform you would fall into an endless abyss and basically die. The platform was about 5 meters in front of them, the platform moved so fast that even the stray human eye couldn't hope to catch up-

Kadoh gulped. "Okay, i'll go first."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kiyeu shouted, he saw Kadoh then covered his eyes and his eyes tear up. "S-Sorry, I forgot you have sensitive ears." Kadoh nodded as he tried to hold in the tears but a line of them fell anyways.

"I-I got a plan anyways..." Kadoh saved nervously and felt scared. Kadoh jumped with all his might, he tried to do a sword skill but before he could perform it he was he by the stone platform and the two saw it causing them to freak out.

"IS HE CRAZY!?" Kiyeu shouted out.

"**N-Not what I was planning for...**" Kadoh was grabbing onto one of the corners of the long rectangular platform as he tried to get up. His eyes widened as a strange feeling came to him, he covered his mouth with both hands as he felt like he was about to puke. The two noticed Kadoh slowly falling down.

"YOU STUPID!" Kiyeu took off his shirt (just to make this dramatic), he jumps off the edge of the platform the two were already on and dives to Kadoh. He grabs the top of Kadoh's right arm but the circulating platform hits Kiyeu's legs causing him to yell out with pain as the blood from his leg spurted out as his leg almost burst. A slight bit of Kiyeu's blood dripped onto Kadoh's right cheek and Kadoh regained his senses as he looked up to Kiyeu with a shocked expression.

"K-Kiyeu?" Kadoh asked in a sad tone.

"Hang on!" the two started falling, Kiyeu embraced Kadoh's head so that it was over his left shoulder. Kadoh looked left to Kiyeu with a sad, worried, and scared look. "K-Kiyeu! You have to save yourself!"

"NO!" Kiyeu shouted out loud very differently causing Kadoh's eyes to widen in surprise. "I promised, to this world. That no matter where we're born or where we are in time, i'll always find the ones that I've treasured the most and i'll save them! There's no way i'd leave a teammate to fall into despair by themselves. If so i'd rather fall into despair with them, but what I want is to save everyone!" Kiyeu's words reached Kadoh's heart, Kadoh was startled as he saw tears in the air that he had shed. He then cried.

"Sorry! I'm sorry Kiyeu! I've made you hurt this much... i've made another friend go through so much trouble." Kadoh's eyes widened again in surprise as Kiyeu held Kadoh's head more closely.

"Sheesh, exactly. Don't make me worry so much." Kadoh nodded.

"Mhm."

"Hang on, i'll get us out of here." Kadoh looked up, the platform already about 15 meters up of them.

"But we're already so far-" before Kadoh could finish, Kiyeu moved him forward and placed his index finger on Kadoh's lips to hush him as Kiyeu smiled.

"No Buts." Kadoh nodded.

"Then, i'll trust you." Kiyeu nodded. He looked up with a serious look and looked around the platform, he noticed something strange about the rocks that were formed on the walls separate from the platform held by the pillar in the middle. "This is..." he noticed a rock giving off a strange light, he threw a small kunai and it stabbed into the rock, it crumpled and slowly began to fall with the kunai still stuck in it as Kiyeu watched the rock and his eyes widened. "That's...!" Kiyeu then dived downwards more making Kadoh feel scared but he kept quiet since he decided to put his faith into Kiyeu's abilities. Kiyeu kicked the rocks to Kadoh's surprise, Kadoh became even more surprised when the rocks broke and fell down into the abyss opening a entrance where there was a rocky surface. Kiyeu fell over Kadoh, the two opened their eyes, they blush as they noticed what position they were in.

Kadoh was on the bottom, Kiyeu had his two arms at the sides of Kadoh causing the two to look at each other for a while nervously.

"S-Sorry!" They both apologized, they noticed that they should've gotten away first so they both stood away facing the opposite directions. Their eyes moved back a little sometimes, as they both avoided eye contact. After the weird silence the awkward mood that was set became a normal one. "So what was the rocks thing about?" Kadoh asked.

"Ah, those weren't actually rocks, it was cotton."

"Eh?"

"The only fabric that could stick to the kunai like that would've been cotton."

"T-Then what about the sound of the rocks cracking?"

"That's part of the game."

"But, why would they make the walls like that?"

"Probably, if the players felled which was most likely, the ones that did noticed something wrong with the rocks would've been able to enter a cave like this. This is probably the actual way to get to the other side and I assume that once we get to the other side there'll be a panel to slow down the platform so we can get back to the sewer side of the end."

"T-Then, why haven't the players get the item yet?"

"They're probably still stuck in here and don't know there way around, something like that or..."

"Or?"

"The boss is extremely tough." Kiyeu messaged Shizuka about the secret passage but told her not to try to get here because it was to risky and a 75% chance of falling compared to a 25% chance of living.

"Why was it easy for you then?" Kadoh asked, Kiyeu had explained how being in the Front Lines meant being ready for any type of force such as paralysis, stun, or another criteria that were very critical.

"M-Must be tough." Kadoh said softly as the two were walking forward, trying to somewhat support Kiyeu. Kiyeu noticed and patted Kadoh's head.

"Hehe, you're like a little sister you know! You're so cute, but don't worry i'm fine!" Kadoh looked down feeling guilty as he looked over to Kiyeu.

"I-I just feel like I won't be there when you need me the most... I don't want that to happen!"

"Kadoh..."

"I want to stay with everyone forever! I don't want the thought of somebody I love not being here anymore!" hearing the word 'love' caused the two's faces to blush at the same time as Kadoh then started speaking nervously. "N-No! I didn't mean that kind of love, I mean the love where you like someone for who they are." Kadoh's explanations caused him to blush more as he felt frustrated.

"S-Sorry Kiyeu, i'm being more flustered than usual..."

"That's alright, you're more cuter that way." Kadoh blushed nervously as he looked down with a shy smile.

"Cute, huh? Hehe~ I wonder about that..."

"Really, you are!"

"Kiyeu, you could stop teasing me..." Kadoh said with a flustered look, causing Kiyeu to look away and scratch his right cheek.

"You really look cute..." he mumbled to himself but Kadoh could hear which caused him to blush even more from embarrassment and nervousness.

"W-What should I do? He said I was c-cute..." Kiyeu looked over curiously to Kadoh at his left who for someone had his hands on his cheeks as his cheeks grew red.

"Wow, your cheeks are burning." Kiyeu said as he placed a hand on Kadoh's right cheek.

"M-My body's sensitive..."

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 7: Usual Compass

December 16, 16:13 P.M. 2022 JST

It's been a day, Kiyeu and Kadoh had found no type of escape route what so ever or a way to get back to the surface. It was also hard to find a way to get to the other side because none of the caves they went into through the first one linked to the other side. They walked through a huge cave and they were startled as they found in the big intersection of the caves they found a group of around 27-33 players.

"K-Kadoh!?" Kadoh heard a familiar voice as he looked around hectically but couldn't quite find the person. "Over here, Kadoh!" Kadoh noticed a hole and walked up to it a little, he saw the back of a girl in cute clothing that was now dirtied and she had a work cap, gloves, and two pairs of tools in both hands. The hole was 6 meters big, the girl looked up as she turned around and smiled when she caught a glimpse of Kadoh and was now looking forward to him. "Yo Kadoh!" Kadoh looked at the girl's face with a confused look, he observed the dirty face as he tried to find out who it was. The girl waited as she had a look of wonder in her eyes and was confused about what Kadoh was doing.

"AH! Celia!?" the girl smiled and nodded.

"That's my name, don't wear it out! Wait, rather it be better to wear the word inside... rather, could you wear a 'word'?" Celia started mumbling the last part to herself as she placed her left hand under her right elbow and her right hand was on her chin while she looked back down. Celia was startled as she looked up, hearing Kadoh burst into laughter. "K-Kadoh? Are you okay?"

"S-Sorry!" He stopped laughing and wiped his tears. "You're just the same as ever." Celia smiled.

"That's part of my charm."

"Don't you mean beauty?"

"That works too, but it's mostly the Lucky Charms." Kiyeu walked over to the group and Celia then looked over to Kiyeu. "Oh~ whose the new guy, you're slave?" Kadoh's face flushed red and imaginary steam came out.

"H-H-H-H-H-HHE-H-H-E-H-E-HE'S NOT MY SLAVE!" Kadoh stuttered causing Celia to smirk.

"But if you're that embarrassed... he must be a heck of an Important Existence."

"That's right..." Kiyeu grabbed Kadoh's right wrist with his left hand as he pulled Kadoh back, allowing Kadoh body to rest onto his right arm. Celia squealed as she watched the scene resolve.

"WE'RE BI-BI!" the words 'Bi' echoed several times making seem almost as if the whole cave shook. Celia fell down on her back as she held her cough and cracked in laughter.

"HAHAHA! You're so funny, Kadoh's boyfriend!" Kadoh looked over to Celia nervously.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Celia stopped laughing after a while and that had a serious expression which startled Kadoh and Kiyeu.

"On the Serious Note, check this out." Celia stepped left in the hole, revealing something silver stuck to the wall of the hole.

"Looks like a faucet." Kadoh said plainly. The silver had one small tube around 4 inches long which then connected to several tubes outside that made a rectangle shape similar to a puzzle or when you'd draw a line inwards a inwards to make a spiral, circle, or some rectangle thingy. The tubes weren't connected and were rather just out.

"No, that's not a faucet." Kiyeu said observingly.

"Correct, supposingly this is SAO-Exclusive and it uses a certain new function to SAO that wasn't in the Beta."

"I'd figure, you mind?" Kiyeu asked, Celia shook her head. Kiyeu made Kadoh stand up and then jumped into the whole to the front of the tubes. He bent his knees down and looked at the structure. Hmm... he then placed a finger inside a tube that was pointed to him and rubbed his fingers together. "Only dust, Sweet Plain Dust. How much more is there to these tubes?" Celia shook her head.

"I don't know, all I know is that is stretches out through the whole majority of the first floors diameter. Kadoh sat down bored as he let the two scientists do their magic. They kept talking and eventually gathered Kadoh's curiosity, he then looked with a startled face towards the tubes and could hear a small sound as if something was trying to push out, you couldn't hear this sound unless you were really silent which Kadoh was.

"Looks like air." his sudden voice attracted the other two's attentions as they looked back to him. Kadoh stood up, walked over and then fell in the hole, placing his right hand on one of the tubes.

"It feels like there's air trying to come out." Kiyeu and Celia looked at each other in realization.

"What makes you say that Kadoh?" Celia asked.

"Just listen to it." The other two bended forward as they moved their eyes closer to the tubes, eventually they heard a sound as if something was hitting another object.

"That's true, but if it's true then that means..." Celia thought but was confused as she looked back down to the tubes. "Why would there be Air tubes down here?" The group looked back to see an old man walked up to the hole.

"Well, well. Why don't you youngsters take a break?"

"But..." Celia looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, it may not look like it but i'm knowledgeable about tubes." Celia looked up and smiled.

"I-I see... then, I guess I will..." Celia said in a sad tone.

-Later, the group was walking further in the intersection of the caves and walked into another one, still trying to find a route to the other side but with no sucess-

"Kadoh, what skills do you have anyways?" Celia asked.

"Hmm... there's one lately called 'Narrow Search' that I have."

"Narrow Search?"

"Ah, it's a special ability that allows me to differ distinct features, so anything out of the ordinary I would notice that. Like if there was an illusion, i'd be able to tell and that change that object in a way. Well... i'm since figuring out how to do that so I haven't mastered the skill just yet." Kadoh explained, Celia then nodded and looked over to Kiyeu.

"What's wrong Lover Boy? You're surprisingly quiet."

"A-Ah, I was just thinking about that old gramps, something about him is just really bizarre. Like he's out of place."

"Yeah, I had that same feeling too." Kadoh said as his expression became serious, Celia looked left to Kadoh.

"T-Then, shouldn't we stayed there?" Celia asked.

"No, I doubt he could do anything on his own." Kiyeu said.

"I wouldn't be doubting someone that untruthful." Kadoh said.

"You're right, then should we head back?" Kiyeu asked causing Kadoh to sigh.

"This makes me wonder why we aren't to explore the other caves anyways..."

"Well, we managed to find some useful items and food that we can eat because of that. But, we're almost running out the supplies. If we had to fight a boss before going back up to the surface we won't be able to last... probably only 3 players would survive the fall."

"Then, lets go and bring the items over to the others." Kadoh said, the two nodded and followed him back.

"What the!?" Kiyeu shouted as he started shaking. Suddenly to their surprise the ground cracked open and they fell into the big hole that was made.

"Kadoh, Kadoh Wake Up!" Kadoh woke up and was on his belly with Celia bent on her knees sucessfully waking up Kadoh who laying on the ground. He got up as Celia got up as well, the two looked forward to Kiyeu.

"This is seriously bad." Kiyeu said, making the two confused.

"Eh?" Kadoh asked.

"What happened?" Celia asked with a curious expression, as if nothing was going to happen. Or... at least that's what Celia thought as she observed Kiyeu's facial expression. It also looked like he was joking.

"We've been lured into a Deadly Trap." they all looked up, a terrifying dragon that was about 50 stories high and was sitting on the ground, the group looked with a terrified expression. The dragon was a very fat one, it was a dark-dim black color and had silver pieces of something around its body that looked as if it was merging into the dragon's body. The head of the dragon was big and black, long like the head of a horse, it's two small pupil eyes flashed red as if dying the players in a blood hot red bath. It stood up making it 53 stories tall, as it slowly walked to the group. And no

"Holy cow la moly, WE HAVE TO FIGHT THAT THING!?" the group shouted in a hectic tone.

"Okay, Kiyeu I take that back. This is SOMETHING. Oh god..." The boss's HP appeared with 13 bars of green and then the name of the boss appeared.

"What the freak is with that name!?" Kadoh asked.

-The Chaotic Flame-

"Oh yeah, as if this isn't hectic enough!" Kiyeu complained.

The group got hit by the dragon's fist and were pushed back to a wall, almost instantly their HP all fell down to 15%. Then, their eyes widened as they felt something stab into their chest and they all screamed in pain as they grabbed the chest area's of their shirts, nothing actually stabbed into their heart but the impact of the punch and the after effect caused them to be in pain. They looked up to their HP and there was a cracked in there HP going horizontally, it looked like lightning. There's eyes widened as they coughed out blood and instantly there HP's started to go down to about 3%. Their heads drop down as they started to feel weak, they couldn't react or think whatsoever.

"Hurry!" a girl's voice shouted, arms wrapped around the three and started carrying them away farther into a cave. The girl looked back as the dragon screeched and then roared; the girl sucked her teeth and then ran away following the group. "**That dragon... it's a monster from hell!**"

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 8: Cheater of a Beater

December 17, 15:08 P.M 2022 JST

Kadoh's eyes slowly started to open, his back was leaned onto a wall and he looked up vividly, still unable to see much as the dry blood on his eyelashes covered his vision and his sight looked blurry, he was still weak from the fight with the dragon that was rather one-sided. A girl bended her knees near Kadoh and she started wiping off the dry blood with a wet handkerchief. "Are you alright? The girl asked with a sweet voice. Kadoh slowly nodded as his mouth opened and he looked up slowly with a blurry vision.

"Ah~ not you too..." the girl said with a depressed voice. "Don't worry, just rest then. I won't let someone injured fight, that's cruel." Kadoh nodded, still looking up as he tried to identify the figure, he couldn't see at all but he could tell that she gave him a worried look and it was someone very important to him. He tried listening to the voice but it was also blurry.

"How is everything on your side?" A male voice said. Kadoh said the girl stand up and turn back.

"This one's not good either, let them rest." the male nodded and then walked away as Kadoh's eyes fell down and he went into a deep sleep. The girl looked down to him with a worried look and then looked back. On a wall across was Kiyeu who was leaning his back on the wall and was unconscious, while Anaya was unconscious to the left on another wall that was 5 meters close.

"I'm glad they didn't get hit by the dragon's roar, I've seen what that does. It utterly destroys all its surroundings, shattering them like broken fragments to a dream. Yes, when we fight that dragon all hopes and dreams are gone, that's the true demon that lives inside our hearts. We won't be able to defeat it that easily.

Kadoh slowly opened up his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, he felt his hands resting on someone's back. Kadoh looked back and saw a group of other players were walking as well, the two behind him with one carrying Kiyeu and the other carrying Shizuka all in piggy-back style.

"Ah, you're finally awake?" Kadoh looked down towards his right, the same girl that had a fuzzy image was now seen clearly in his eyes.

"Seril?!" Kadoh asked with a surprised voice.

Seril giggled and nodded. "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, Kadoh Onii-chan." Kadoh shook his head and smiled with relief.

"What happened here?" Kadoh asked.

"Originally this group was a part of the group up farther in the cave, but we were the brave people who were willing to try and get out of this stupid Maze Game. We made a terrible mistake though, we got stuck in here and there's no way we can beat The Chaotic Flame, not with this small a group..."

"What can the boss do?" Kadoh asked, the players looked at him with a shock face.

"Kadoh, you don't remember all the pain that you went through?" Kadoh shook his head.

"I do remember that it hurted, but I couldn't quite get a glimpse of how The Chaotic Flame was exactly hurting us." the groups sighed with relief and then smiled.

"Actually, that's the same for all of us but we do know at least one thing. It doesn't have wings."

"... is there something special about that?" Kadoh asked, confused.

"Kadoh, normally all dragons would have wings right?" Kadoh's eyes widened in realization.

"I think that's probably a feature of the boss fight, a nullifier that will help us defeat The Chaotic Flame. After studying it for quite a while and avoiding situations where I almost died i've managed to gather a whole lot data about it, when the dragon roars it shows static around it's body and it starts to glow like a butterfly. Those statics are most likely its wings which cause us to move back and lose a lot of HP, mostly it'll take us down to around 3% of our HP left."

"I see, so we're still going to try and fight this tough thing."

"Of course! I'm not going to give up easily... never."

"Seril..." Kadoh looked at her sadly as he saw her determined eyes, he wondered why she hasn't returned to the future yet. Was she happy being here or would she have rather return to her timeline to restore the future? But, the future conflict was already finished, everything should already be peaceful. Or so Kadoh thought, but he was unsure of just what to believe. He only wanted to believe that the road that they were taking were the ones that were best for them.

"Don't worry Kadoh, i've learned from the past mistake i've made, everyone original Starblaze member learned their lesson." Seril smiled as she turned back to look at Kadoh. "We don't want to be separated from you, so no matter what happens we won't fight you again. Even if what you do is wrong, but if you're not in control then we'll definitely stop your plans or whoever's controlling you."

"You make it sound like some kind of game plot."

"When in a game after all..." the two laughed.

"Thank you, Seril. For cheering me up."

"You're welcome. Just don't be so depressed over it okay? I'm glad I met you Onii-chan. No, Kadoh. Everyone's happy when their around you, i'm kind of envious about that." Seril blushed, Kadoh then smiled.

"What are you talking about? You're a part of it, you're my friend Seril." Seril blushed nervously and smiled.

"Thank you, Kadoh."

-Later, the group was sitting down and leaning on separate walls, Anaya and Kiyeu woke up, they were also leaning on a wall. Seril was complaining about something-

"What do you mean you guys give up!? We're so close and you want to surrender to your wits now!?" Seril shouted, the other players looking down sadly as Kadoh, Kiyeu, and Anaya watched the scene happen. A guy stood up with his eyes closed.

"Seril, enough. You've been acting to harsh lately, there's no way we can beat the dragon. You know yourself after almost getting killed by it around 17 times." Seril sucked her teeth and gritted it.

"That doesn't just mean you guys should just give up!" Seril pointing back with her index finger to Kadoh as he looked up curiously. "Look, those guys were part of the raid group that defeated The Big Boss! You guys going to back up now!?" the players looked at the three with shocked faces but then they had sad looks again.

"I doubt only four of the people from that battle paired with our weak armor/supplies will be an efficient battle." Seril clenched her fists with a frustrated look, she looked back curiously as Kadoh placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"Kadoh...?" Kadoh looked to Seril and smiled.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Seril stepped back and Kadoh looked up seriously towards the man who stood up, Kadoh then looked down forward more towards the group that sat on the wall. After, he looked back up. "You don't desire it? To get out of here alive?"

"Of course I do, we all do but we know it's impossible."

"Then, why haven't you killed yourself yet?" the guy's eyes widened and everyone looked at Kadoh with a shocked expression.

"... wh-at?" the guy asked, as he felt tense and scared.

"If you really didn't think you could beat The Chaotic Flame then you would just decide to rot here and die, then why haven't you killed yourself yet?" Kadoh glared at the guy as the guy took a step back in fear. "Isn't that the same for everyone!?" Kadoh shouted to the group that was sitting down and they looked at each other with uneasiness. "Then, what do you want to do? Rot here and die or stay alive?"

"I WANT TO STAY ALIVE! B-But it's impossible!" Kadoh had a relived smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"If we combine our powers we can do anything."

"Things like that won't work in this game!" Kadoh then glared to the player that said that causing the player to shriek in fear.

"It will, that's how I survived through this world after all. Everyone, remember your loved ones. The ones that you cherished the most. Do you really want to perish hear and leave them alone?"

"N-No!" A player crouched and grabbed his head with both hands as he felt scared. "I don't want to die here! Don't kill me!" The player looked up and fell back on his but as Kadoh walked up to him with a sword in his right hand. The players all watched in shock and everyone besides Seril, Kiyeu, and Anaya all ran a distance away as they still watched the scene. "N-NO!" Kadoh grabbed the guys collar with his left hand and brought him up.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN THEN YOU SHOULD FIGHT AS IF YOUR LIFE WILL DETERMINE YOUR OUTCOME! In this world we fight, in this world you rely on the ones you can trust and you began to move on towards the future!" Kadoh raised the sword in a quick speed.

"Kadoh!" Seril shouted as the player closed his eyes but felt nothing besides the wind blowing, he slowly began to open his eyes and saw Kadoh's right hand about 7 inches away as he held the sword downwards so the blade was below his waist and the handle near the guy's face.

"Now, will you perish here or will you fight?" the guy grinned as he grabbed the handle.

"Yeah man, i'll fight!" the guy grabbed the handle as Kadoh smirked, dropping the guy to the ground on his two feet. "Hey thanks man, I don't feel scared anymore." Kadoh walked away and gave the man a thumbs up with his right. Kadoh stood in the middle of the group and asked. "IS EVERYONE WILLING TO FIGHT AND LEAD TOWARDS THEIR VICTORY!?" the players cheered and shouted in glory, the three gave relieved smiles.

"Wow, that was so climatic." Kiyeu said as he grinned and snapped an in-game picture of the event happening, titling it 'The Glory of The Chaotic'.

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 9: Alluring Trap Door

December 18, 8:08 P.M. 2022 JST

The group were still stuck underground, however the group dug some holes and found some useful items, making their weapons stronger and more effective as their Armor Pieces were being upgraded. Kadoh thought the players a bunch of a variety of different tactics, though Kadoh was good at visual he wasn't good at Practical (Basically doing the thing in Real life) but he had the best image in mind, a battle where none of the players would have to die and even predicted several casualties that may cause them to retreat the battle however he found a way to counter those casualties with different casualties crossing the two out. Such as their exit being blocked however the dragon's mobility will also be lessened. The players were amazed by Kadoh's fast-pace thinking as he multi-tasked, upgrading the several items, while giving advice to players training, plus showing other players different tactics in fighting, and finally the ability to foretell what was to happen. There was something that made Kadoh feel strange though, he felt as if everything was 'on Purpose' but he just couldn't figure out why a certain event was happening at the exact moment. There was something that was causing another event to be created however typically a boss fight wouldn't have so many occurrences and wouldn't show much unless you actually engage with battle in the boss however Seril was just avoiding attacks as she observed the Dragon's Actions. "

"**Then, why was the dragon using so many different abilities, why was he revealing all them despite not being attacked or actually engaged in battle. Is it a feint? Is the dragon trying to trick us and then completely change its moveset along the way? No, I heard Illfang which was the first floor boss also had a slight twist in its moveset. It'd be no surprise if this was the same, this is like a field boss but I guess more rare and higher level... what do they call those bosses again?**" Kadoh heard a girl's giggle behind him and turned back to his right, he saw a girl with her right hand behind her back and her left hand making a paw near her lips. She smiled nervously as she looked down to Kadoh, Kadoh looked up with a surprised look. "Klau!" Kadoh smiled and Klau gave a short giggle. "But, what are you doing here?" Kadoh asked curiously.

"Anaya told me about the situation so instead of you coming to me I decided that I would come to you guys!" Klau smiled.

"I see, but it must've been hard getting down here right"

"Not really, i'm good with pecking at the sides." Kadoh nodded, unsure of what Klau meant but had a small understanding of it, or at least that's what he thought. Kadoh then recalled something that was bugging him for a while and it started to bug him again so he decided to finally ask Klau.

"Did you meet the other group of players." Klau shook her head with a curious look as she looked down to Kadoh who was sitting on a chair with a table filled with papers and tools on it. Kadoh sighed. "Now I can't tell what that old guy is plotting..."

"Sorry, when I came in I entered a cave from the intersection and it happened to be the one with a hole in it..." Klau said as she looked down sadly, feeling guilty.

"That's alright, Klau." Kadoh turned back to the table and picked up a tube.

"What are you doing?" Klau asked in wonder.

"Not much, just trying to make some long-distance weapons from these tubes we found when digging holes. They good use good for barrels, would make a powerful recoil and definitely a loud sound. Got to be cautious about that."

"I-It seems difficult..." Klau said as she felt somewhat confused.

"Not really, it's the same thing as your cooking. There's certain parameters to each item, the difference is this is stat parameters so affecting the parameters of the one item would change when equipped to a player. You'd have to adjust the parameters to equal it out between the player stats or the weapon won't be as good as it used to be. Depending on the item and the type of weapon you'd use it depends on how the item balances with your stats so that the weapon could be equipped however even if it's at its best it'll change if the player isn't in the same condition. It's best to then find a weapon that's good for you and when you do the parameters of the player's weapon will greatly be higher than the parameter for the best weapon in a store because they have better compatibility."

"A-Ah..." Klau said, still confused.

"The person who is very compatible with the best sword's parameters would be a really good swordsman." Kadoh looked up curiously and saw the confused look on Klau's face as he then smiled. "This is just making the weapons and using player-made items, if it's already in the game the stats will remain the same for the player and the weapon." Klau smiled and nodded her expression then turning into a curious one again.

"Wow, I didn't know the system would be so different if something was Player-Made..."

"Yeah, that's what they all say (literally)." the two laughed. "Why don't you try selling some of your cooked food? You could make a profit."

"Hmm... I don't like the idea of someone possibly stealing my cooking style and taking it for their own so i'll keep a low profile." Kadoh gave her a thumbs up with his left.

"You can always cook something for Milky Seaside, selfish or greedy dogs alike, they'd love to eat it and our customers our trustworthy." Klau smiled and nodded.

"I know, I trust you. Everyone's been nice to me ever since i've started this game."

"Yeah, let me guess. Everyone always feels like giving you something."

"Eh? How'd you know?"

"I was just guessing. Wait, that's true?"

"Yes, almost everyday I receive a gift or present from someone and they send it in private so I can't send them back Thank you Gifts."

"It's probably free, they want to thank you for allowing them to continue to play the game without going all emo or trying to sue."

"Hehe, I guess. Then, i'm going to go walk around and see what the others are doing." Kadoh nodded as Klau walked away. "By the way~" Klau said cheerfully as she turned back to look at Kadoh, Kadoh looked at her confused as he saw her smile. "I saw your boyfriend, he's cute!" Kadoh's face flushed red.

"HE'S NOT BOYFRIEND!"" Klau giggled as she walked around, when she was gone Kadoh sighed and then looked down blankly as he blushed nervously coated in his embarrassment.

-Later, the group of player were all panting as some were sitting, some had their hands on their bent knees, while others were standing or doing something else while just panting heavily. They had finally defeated The Chaotic Flame, the group went into the cave that was now opened after they had beat the boss, however it only took them back up into the intersections of the cave causing the players to sigh, depressed-

"Don't give up!" Kadoh encouraged them.

-Later, Kadoh was only with Anaya, Kiyeu, and Klau as they were all running in a cave-

"How did I not noticed!?"

*Flashback*

"Hmm? What's this?" Kadoh asked curiously as he opened up a message from Celia.

Contents~

This is bad Kadoh! Really bad! That Old man... he's a Cheater! He took all the materials from the group and is taking it with him!

Kadoh's eyes widened a he finished reading the message.

-End of Flashback, the group arrived to the other group of players, Kadoh slowly walked over to the hole a his eyes slowly widened to find that the old man wasn't there-

"That guy, who was he?" Klau asked.

"A cheater, somehow he's managed to find a way to each the surface and stole our items without our notice. He can probably change his avatar too." Anaya and Klau's eyes widened.

"Wait, how is that even possible!?" Anaya asked.

"Some players actually haven't touched their mirrors in their inventory since Day one so they can freely change their avatar and change it into any type of custom one. This makes it easier to steal without getting caught. Luckily, Celia has been dealing a lot with the outfields so she's seen a lot of people like that and have been able to notice the stealing. It's probably that this guy was a Beta Tester so he's been here before and he's found a way to change the geographic features of this cave, that extremely hard boss, it wasn't supposed to be there. He's a Cheater of a Beater. A completely Cheating Beater. Kadoh turned around and his eyes widened. "Shoot, we walked right into his Alluring Trap Door too!" the group turned around as they were surrounded by a bunch of big monsters that were half as big as The Chaotic Flame, they were around 23 stories high.

"What's going on?!" Kiyeu asked as he took out his sword.

"The player's here weren't here at all, he changed it so that we'd think that we were near the players, they're probably still in a different cave. We fell into his trap!" All of a sudden, a burst of pink energy hitted a monster at its sides as more energy hits the other monsters from out of no where, the group watched startled when suddenly a bigger blast of energy hit a monster causing it to become injured but it didn't fall, a figure fell in front of them on her knees that were bent forward as she slowly got up. She turned around with a smile, she wore a white dress and held a rapier in her left hand, people knew her as...

"Asuna!" the group (excluding Kiyeu) shouted with relieved smiles.

"Sorry, I guess I took a long time huh? Don't worry, i'll end this right away. Don't you dare touch my friends you monsters!"

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 10: Rebirth Through Life

December 19, 6:45 P.M. 2022 JST

Outside, the sun was starting to rise and start the new day of December 19th. Asuna turned around after having finished the monsters and said with a satisfied smile. She looked up curiously to the group who looked at her with confused looks. "A-Ah, sorry. Sometimes I get out of it, sorry if my attacks seem kind of overkillished." the group shook their heads silently which made Asuna giggle. "Hehe, why's everyone so quiet?" she asked funnily.

"U-Umm... Asuna-san, how'd you get here?" Klau asked.

"Oh, hehe~ sorry if you guys doubted me. That guy over there should know the answers, hello Kiyeu-kun." Asuna tilted her head and smiled with her eyes closed. The group looked back to Kiyeu who was just frowning with a pretty serious look.

"Yeah, she's part of the Front Lines, it's no surprise if she'd managed to get here, unharmed even." the last part caused Kadoh to look down to Asuna's legs as his eyes slowly moved up to examine her complete body, no injuries what so ever. Just the beauty of someone's bare skin. Asuna noticed Kadoh looking at her body and grinned as she leaned her upper body forward so her head was near Kadoh's causing him to blush.

"Hmm..." Asuna observed him as she grinned with evil intent.

"W-What?" Kadoh asked nervously.

"I see you got yourself a fitting new boyfriend."

"H-H-H-HH-HHE-H-HE-HE-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" the other girls giggled, Kadoh took noticed and looked down nervously as his face flushed red.

"Well, whatever you say..." Asuna played it off a she shrugged her shoulder and gave a wink to Kiyeu, causing him to blush. "Eventually you will want more from him. Let's see, probably lust for him." Imaginary steam came out both Kiyeu's and Kadoh's head as they looked down and twiddle their fingers.

"Ah, they're blushing!" Klau said teasingly.

"But, we really should get to the surface now." Anaya said with a worried look.

"Ah, in that case don't worry about it" Asuna said as she smiled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Anaya asked.

"What do I feel like I've had Deja vu..." Kadoh mumbled to himself.

"Celia was panicking when I was there but right now she messaged me and said that she was able to catch up to the cheater of a beater." Asuna explained.

"Oh, now you're nicknaming them too?" Kadoh asked.

"Now all we have to worry about is finding a way to get out of here." Asuna said, completely ignoring Kadoh's question as Kadoh sighed. The group walked around, all the paths were blocked by walls, Everything was rock solid so you couldn't dig into anything either. However, when they found out what the walls were really made out of it caused them to freak out. "Guys, this isn't rock... it's Steel!"

"Impossible!" Kadoh said in disbelief. "But, it does make sense." Kadoh then remembered about the Air Tubes in the hole they dug. "Doe's it have something to do with that?" he mumbled to himself. "No... Air? Wrong, it's something that's pushing but it's definitely not air... and if the tubes are pushing something out then what is it linked to?"

"Kadoh." Kiyeu called to him and placed his right hand on Kadoh's right shoulder. Kadoh raised his left hand as his right hand was on his chin.

"Wait, i'm trying to sound and look smart."

"About the answer to your question, it's right there." with his left index finger, Kadoh watched curiously as he pointed to the front of Kadoh. Kadoh looked forward again, his eyes widened as he saw about 37 meters away stood a giant mechanical-dragon creature that was sitting and about 58 stories high but as soon as it stood it became 107 stories tall.

"You're kidding right? We have to fight that thing?" Kadoh asked out loud, he then noticed several tubes attached to a mechanical unit on the back of the dragon. Some tubes facing upwards while others were face downwards, the ones facing down were transparent and revealed a green liquid. As Kadoh looked down more he noticed that the tube was attached to the ground. He then looked at the Tubes that went up and were covered by metal so that the material inside couldn't be seen however Kadoh knew it was the same tubes they had studied before because they looked exactly the same. Kadoh then realized, that since the tubes were pointing up that meant that the old man changed the geographic features to play with their mind so they thought they were at the upper level where the intersection of the caves were but instead, they were still at the lower leveled caves. Kadoh sucked his teeth as he looked up scarcely at the upper portion of the bosses body. It's name appeared along with 27 bars of Purple HP. Kadoh's expression then turned into a wondrous one. "Wait, what does it mean if an enemies HP is purple?" the others fell as if hearing a bad gag.

"These kinds are a One of a Kind, they're very rare. It means that Sword skills are pitiless against them." Kiyeu explained, Kadoh turned back to look at Kiyeu who still had his shoulder on Kadoh's arm and Kadoh gave him a confused look. Kiyeu sighed. "It means we can't use Sword Skills to kill it."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Kadoh exaggerated.

"It's like that boss from last them, we just have to find the core and you can do that big flame thing."

"Wait, you were there!?"

"No, but I read it on the SAO Newspaper Daily."

"He's right though Kadoh, if we want to beat it we'll have to find the core first." Asuna said as she glared over to the boss that slowly started walking to the group as they all got in a defensive stance.

"But, I don't see any type of thing that could be a core or lead to it either!" Seril complained.

"You're right, that's going to be troublesome." Celia said as she moved her weapon closer to her chest and looked as if she was ready to sprint in order to dodge the bosses attack.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Kadoh whined.

"Kadoh, Stop Complaining!" Klau shouted as she looked left to Kadoh.

"We're going to get killed though at this rate!" Kadoh said. Suddenly, the group looked in surprise as their saw two small bright lines going in a diagonal direction across the monsters chest and forming an x. the lines were actually player that moved in a fast speed and synchronized perfectly. The twoo lines appeared in front of the group as they all looked down curiously, dying to find out who the two figures were. When they turned around it became obvious. They were the Infamous twins of SAO. The two sides of the same coin, or was it the other way around? At any case, they were the twins. The group couldn't tell really because the two figures were moving quickly which caused them to look like small lines in the air. Okay, they weren't moving that quickly but it was a distinct feature of the game that if you were perfoming your Sword Skills fast enough it would look like you were fighting at a fast speed. However the cool thing is, if a player is going at the same speed they will be able to see your actions and synchronize attacks with that other players. This tactic is especially very effective when you use a Player Switch in the middle of a sword skill and after one sword skill the other strikes and then the next, leaving the enemy no time to counterattack and making your victory a sure-kill one way road.

"Hey, you guys see that open path right there?" one of the twins asked, the group looked behind the boss and noticed an opening to another cave. "Go, hurry! We'll distract the boss!"

"But..." Kadoh looked down sadly and then looked back up to the twins with a worried look.

"Who do you think we are?! Get going!" The other twin shouted in an angry tone, trying to make the group leave which was successful as they then ran into the cave. The twins smiled without looking back but they could tell that they had done what needed to be.

"Wow, those twins were strange. Suddenly yelling at us like that..." Kiyeu mumbled as he looked back, the group was running forward.

"She had too, I was having wavering emotions but she stopped it and helped our group. I'm thankful for those twins, they saved my life now. heh, funny. I'm thanking twins and usually people mistake me and my brother for twins!" Kadoh chuckled quietly and then bursts into laughter. The others smiled as they looked at the happy expression he had on his face. The group stopped running as they saw a big metal elevator in front of them, they walked in and their group was taking to a large circular room with a big red lever in the middle, Kadoh pulled the red lever. A wall moved down and opened a pathway, there they saw Anaya on the other side as the spinning quick platform slowly stopped, connected the place they were in with the platform Anaya was on. Tears fell down her eyes and she smiled. "**Thank you, Rei and Rai.**" Kadoh said in his head. The other players stuck underground found wits and actually decided to explore the place, there they found Rei and Rai who helped them and took the group of other players to the surface. When they looked around for Kadoh's group they were already gone. The twins smiled, and with that a day of work was done.

Somewhere else in the Sewers, Kadoh's group was going up the ladder and finally reached the surface of SAO. Kadoh was the last to get out as he looked down to the opened manhole.

"Why in the world is there a manhole here anyways and why does SAO have a Sewer Passage?"

Kadoh looked over to Kiyeu who just shrugged his shoulders with a confused look, Kadoh sighed and then smiled. The group went back to their so far, what they called their "Daily lives'.

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 11: Circular Insect

December 20, 17:18 P.M. 2022 JST

-Continuation of Extra Chapter 11 with Rei and Rai's fight with the dragon-

I looked past the dragon and saw the group leaving, I then brought my attention back to the dragon. It was attached to a big rectangular mechanical unit that was 3 times bigger than the dragon itself, except the pipes didn't move and they were metallic so the dragon didn't have much mobility. I looked up to the name of the boss as it appeared in the left-corner of my vision along with 14 bars of green.

Name of the Boss: Primal Restruction

We both ran forward recklessly, the dragon swung its left arm as we tried to dodge it but it didn't really work because of our synchronization.

-Blessed Twins, Skill Explanation-

The «Blessed Twins» skill is one of the ten unique skills feature in SAO introduced in the life and death version of the game (This skill is only given to two players and is treated as one unique skill). Two players will be able to share their senses or exchange thoughts and feelings, the players actions may sync and be the exact same or slightly different depending on the situation. There are rumors (from a certain someone... Ahem, Kayaba!) that the Blessed Twins skill when near perfection will be able to exceed the peak of a players limits on their own and when in full synchronization (which the two players can choose when to sync after they fully master the skill) they will be able to exceed the limits of their powers/skills/abilities combined. In the Secret Lore of SAO (which only a few selected players have and cannot be shared), the Blessed Twins were said to have fought the Dual-wielding Swordsman along with his comrades and they brought the battle to a stalemate.

-End of Explanation-

The dragon's arm hit us and swung us back, making us fly 25 meters away until we hit a wall. Our bodies dropped to the ground and we laid flat on our stomachs, my left arm was resting at my side lifelessly as my right arm was over my head and held the sword I gripped firmly onto.

Author's Note: Okay, below this the writing style will be different because i'm actually copying the writing style of Tigersight. So, see if you know any differences and which style of the fight scenes are probably better written! Not that it's that much different since I changed it a bit...

My hp sat a little above halfway, about 60% I stood back up. I knew we couldn't beat this thing, but it wouldn't stop me from trying. Before I could come up with anything the dragon started to charge something blue in its opened mouth as if it was going to shoot something "Get Away!" I shouted over to Keiko as I noticed the Dragon's head turning to her. She immediately got up and jumped back, barely avoiding the Dragon's blast as a flare of blue flames hit the ground and completely got rid of most of it as it created a crater will a tremendous depth on the ground. We looked with astonished expressions together and dashed to the dragon at opposite sides. I was running towards its right while Keiko was taking its left We couldn't let that thing hit us, even if we blocked we would still take a whole lot of damage. I went left, skirting close to the side of the monster, because it was once again started to charge up a blue energy, I wouldn't be able to fight this one if a bunch more came after me as well rather than just Keiko who barely managed to dodge.

"That's it!" I had to throw myself sideways when the giant monster turned abruptly and blasted its flare of flames at me. I rolled sideways and shouted, "Keiko, Now!" before I had to dive out of the way again. I swung my sword to catch the beast in the side as it passed, but no «Sword Skill» activated and my sword bounced off its side.

The players that fault the bosses in here weren't kidding; my sword wouldn't even cut it this way. I glanced sideways to see Keiko jump to the Dragon's sides as she slashed her sword across the left side of the dragon. I landed on my back and used my momentum to roll back to my feet. However, my balance was shifted upward as my feet came down. The dragon slammed its right arm down at me and I didn't have enough weight against the ground to throw myself out of the way again.

In the next moment, I felt that massive force of the huge monster slamming its arm into me again. Though this time, it was considerably weaker, thanks to the stamina I managed to regain as I avoided getting injured as much. I slid backward, watching my hp slowly go away, one point at a time.

After a few seconds, I managed to shift my weight the right way to deflect the dragon to the side as it moved its arm down towards me again. It went plowing past and skidded to a halt a little more than its body-length away. As it turned back, I raised my sword slashing it while in synchronization with Keiko. So many hits at once quickly knocked out its first bar of hp.

It made the most insane noise, I nearly staggered backward. However, I kept my wits and charged forward. I had to use this opportunity while it was immobilized to deal as much damage as possible. As soon as I got into range, I launched into a sword skill, «Horizontal».

After the first skill finished, I brought my blade back up to start the next. It took me a few seconds between skills to position the sword correctly, but I just kept going. I only knew two sword skills, so I just went back and forth between «Horizontal» and «Slant», over and over.

The dragon's hp bars disappeared one after another until there were just two remaining. The second to last bar was nearly depleted when it finally finished off, Keiko holding the dragon in place and keeping its attention on her as I strike the dragon. It turned and its very, scary, angry gaze faced into my direction as it letted out a high screeching sound.

I winced and it blasted another flare. After swinging my sword so much, I felt much more capable. I stepped sideways quickly, another dodge brought Keiko into my field of view.

"Keiko, again!" I called. I couldn't really deal damage to this thing because I had to spend all my time dodging it. Only by getting it immobilized could I deal any significant damage.

The barrage of sword skills from Keiko that attacked the Dragon would have easily decimated the amount of power the dragon had, through sheer numbers alone. I cut into it again with my two skills. If we kept this up, we would be able to make it out alive! I sent a silent thank you to god that Keiko was here to balance out my luck.

Another sword flung into the dragon's side from next to me. "Keiko?!"

"Let's finish this!" She smiled wide.

"OH!" we shouted together.

My arms traced the same movements so many times, slashing one way, then the other, back and forth, until I hardly had to think. I didn't have to guess at where to position my sword, I just did it. Over and over and over. The dragon blasted a Final Flare of stronger blues flames at me, I sidestepped and brought a horizontal slash through it. This time, instead of just positioning myself and letting the sword skill go, I moved with the skill. I could feel the speed and power increase immediately.

As the dragon's health slid slowly lower, it turned again. Keiko was panting lightly next to me. I brought my blade along its side. However, near the end of my strike, I raised my feet from the ground. During that instant my body froze after the sword skill, the momentum of my attack put my in a spin. I raised my sword up from the other side and followed up with a «Slant».

When I landed, I slid backward. Keiko landed right next to me again, apparently mirroring all of my moves. I repeated the same combo twice more and the boar's health dropped, point by point.

On the next pass, right before I started my sword skill, the dragon swung its left arm sideways. I would have been trampled had I started early. Instead of going past with a «Horizontal», I aimed away from the beast. My sword cut into it and I dashed out of its path at the same time. In a moment, I repeated the action, swinging back around and cutting along its side with everything I had.

Red particles shot out and I thought I saw its hp bar decrease a little more than before. Another two times before it learned that combination. Apparently, it had the capacity to learn from repeated actions, so I wouldn't be able to keep doing the same thing every time.

It only had 20% of its hp left. Its bar was turning red. I jumped back to put distance between me and the dragon. I landed on my butt, unable to stay on my feet because my knees started to feel weak. Keiko stepped away carefully, brandishing her sword.

Keiko steadied herself and took a deep breath. The dragon punched with its right fist and she met it with a «Slant» to the side of the head. Her attack redirected the dragon's fist sideways, just past her.

"Careful, the monsters learn your attack patterns, so they won't work forever," I advised her. She nodded seriously. Keiko continued beating off it's attacks with powerful strikes of her own. However, the difference in strength was too great. With every attack, a little more of her hp was chipped away.

She was near 30% when the dragon changed it's attacks to counter hers. She brought her sword up to start her sword skill, but the monster shifted its attack at the last moment. Before Keiko could change her position, it was on her.

I staggered back to my feet. My vision traveled between the hp of everyone. I had a little more than half. Keiko was almost red. This battle would be decided in the next few attacks.

I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground, nor could I feel the sword in my hand. To think, I'd become this desperate in such a short time. Stupid. Now I felt so stupid. Even about those kids. We couldn't do anything to help them back then. No one could. They were probably still wandering the streets searching...

Those words that I'd never even heard Kayaba say, 'this world is your only reality,' He really meant it.

I stepped forward. The dragon stared at me with those blood red eyes. It finally made sense. It was just one more thing living in this world. It didn't want to die either. But we couldn't both survive in this, and I had no intention of leaving my little sister.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I charged forward to meet the dragon head on. I raised my sword high over my head. And waited for the feeling. Like something just clicked, I felt the system assist as the new sword skill activated. I didn't know the name, but it was a simple downward slash. However, I put all of my strength into the skill, my sword cut straight through its soft underside all the way down.

Another wave of dizziness swept over my and I dropped to my knees.

Then, I realized I was kneeling right in front of Keiko. Our eyes met for an instant. We each held onto both swords and held them to face the giant monster. It had so little life left that we didn't need a sword skill to finish it, its own weight impaling it on our swords was more than enough.

The dragon let out a hideous groan and I felt both swords shatter. Its charge cut short, and I could sense that we were in danger with no weapons to fight against it.

Author's note: Okay, back to my familiar and yet similar writing style.

"Oh no..." I said with a sense of fear.

"That's..." a boy with black hair walked out of the cave, I gave him a confused look before turning into a serious one.

"You should get away!" I warned the boy as I noticed that I really couldn't see his face. He nodded.

"I'll leave this to you two, take these!" the boy threw us two weapons, I grabbed one of the swords and Keiko grabbed the other one. We both read the name of the swords «Queen's Knightsword»

"Later." the boy walked away as he waved back with his right hand. Keiko and I slowly stood upright, the dragon's roar became more fierce as the tubes were no longer metal and the tubes were now made of something completely different that was felt similar to silk. We tried cutting the tubes but they weren't cutting apart at all.

"This is bad." Keiko said as she sounded very cautious, she was standing at a pair of the tubes across from me as we stood behind the dragon. We looked at it as it flapped its wings, our eyes widened as we watched it fly up.

"I thought it couldn't fly!" we said in unison, only realizing why it could after we said that. The tubes were no longer metal and were made of something more flexible so now it had more mobility. We watched as it flew around in the air.

"How are we suppose to fight that there!?" Keiko asked.

" I looked at the pipes and smiled. "Actually, I got an idea." I whispered the idea I had into her ear and she smiled.

"Wow, I never thought of that!" I nodded. Kieko slowly started walking at the direction where the dragon was flying over with her right hand out, holding her sword. The dragon then turned around as it fired another flare of flames at Keiko.

"Now!" I shouted to her, immediately she jumped back onto the tubes and then jumped to my side as we watched the tubes burning while Keiko landed on her two feet. In a last ditch effort, the dragon flied towards the mechanical unit. It was trying to take us down with it. I looked down. "It's over..."

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted to me, I looked up, a group of players ran to us. All of them had on good armor and carried big shields.

"Are you those people stuck on the bottom floor?" I asked them and they nodded silently.

"Leave this to us!" they all said at the same time, we looked at them questioningly before nodding and running towards the cave. The guys in armor then walked back towards the cave and putted their shields down to the ground like policemen usually do. The dragon blasted another flare as the mechanical unit was destroyed causing a big explosion, the flames went over our head and we laid on the ground and we could feel the intensity of the flames. It felt like the flames were actually burning our backs, I looked up and saw the armored players sweating a little of the fact that they're were feeling really tense at the moment and their shields were starting to melt.

"Oh shoot..."

"Run away! Those shields won't last!" I looked over to Keiko who stood up and ran over to the group a few meters away. I got up and scratched my head with my left hand.

"Ah man!" I chased after her. One of the players looked back at her with a pretty scary face.

What are you doing!? Get Away! We're trying to save you two you know that!?" Keiko shook her head.

"We're all going to die like this!"

"Then, what are we supposed to do!?" Keiko looked down and kept quiet, she didn't know how to answer and I could feel the unsure feeling she had. I looked past the big Gate Guardians and noticed the material of the tubes which felt and looked like silk were coming at our direction over us. I looked back and saw that the flame had turned smaller when in contact with the silk.

"That silk-like ting only causes more fire..." Keiko said, counteracting my statement but maybe me come into realization.

"I see! If it's more silk there's more fire, but if the fire's not gathered in such a huge area eventually it'll burn out because the silk is more greater!" Keiko's eyes widened, she looked at me and smiled.

"I see, the reason why the silk creates more fire is because the fire is greater when all gathered, meaning if we spread the fire the silk will have a greater control of the fire and burn it out!" The man said as he smiled. "You two are something! And I doubted that you two would be able to defeat this thing by yourself... I was wrong." we smiled at him as he turned around and we nodded. He turned back with a serious expression. "Okay, everyone! Thrash your shields into the fire and separate it!"

"WHAT!? That's Impossible!" Another player said.

"Leave it to us!" Me and Keiko pulled out our swords as we got into a stance that allowed us to maneuver more easily without losing any HP. The group commenced the plan and some immense flames started to hit our swords as we used mostly «Horizontal» and «Slant» because those were the only Sword Skills we knew. The flames were weakened by our swords skills and then deflected to the silk which burned out the flames and making them disappear.

"We don't have enough silk left!" A guy, wearing a different armored color said, probably the leader. Our expressions became more serious as we felt more tense and more pressure circulating around us form the players, flames, and even the dragon which was still burning unable to do anything. The players shields all broke as if breaking at the same time, the flames hit all the players in front of us and then it hit us. We all fell back in the air, as I was still in the air I turned my body and saw the dragon as I moved my head down to look at it. I caught attention to its armor and that gave me an idea.

"I know!" With all my strength left, I used the last of it to deflect a part of the flame towards the dragon's armor. I saw another flame approaching the one that I deflected. "Come on, REACH IT!" everyone's eyes widened as they watched in shock and hope, we were all betting on this one last bullet. My expression on my face turned into the grin as the flame hit the dragon's armor. The armor broke of the dragon and fell down, blocking the cave hole and the rest of the flames. Our bodies rolled back and Keiko who was already on the ground managed to caught me just before my HP would hit zero. She helped me up and I looked at her. "How'd you get here faster than everyone else?"

"Oh, actually I was using your body as a shield so that I could get down faster because the flame indirectly hits me."

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Extra Chapter 12: Life of the Carnival

December 21, 7:37 P.M. 2022 JST

-On the 8th floor, Kadoh leaned his body over a table and wiped the table clean with a cleaning cloth. He was still wearing the maid outfit, he sighed with a relieved smile of satisfactory after he finished cleaning all the tables. His right wrist was bent back on his hips as he held a drying cloth in his right fist while his left hand was down to his side-

"Yosh! I'm finished!" Kadoh said with a satisfied smile.

"Wow, you cleaned all twenty-eight floors!?" Kiyeu said in amazement as he walked towards Kadoh. Kadoh looked back curiously, he smiled as he saw that it was Kiyeu.

"Hehe, Not Really. Actually, I took care of cleaning a portion of the floors with Shizuka, Shiroyuki, and Odoru." Kadoh smiled. "So that's 7 floors for me." Kadoh then looked sadly at Kiyeu. "You should've done it too! It was so much fun!"

"N-No thanks."

"Aw, come on it's fun!"

"I'll just leave that to the maidens." Kadoh's mouth opened, startled at what Kiyeu said as Kadoh's face then slowly turned red.

"O-Oh, I see." Kiyeu then became startled at Kadoh's response as Kadoh continued cleaning an already clean table because he was extremely nervous. "R-Right, I should probably get Rai and Rei some Christmas presents in advance." Kadoh mumbled shyly to himself.

"What are you going to give them?" Kadoh suddenly jumped up, surprised as Kiyeu suddenly jumped into his mumbling.

"U-Umm..." Kadoh stopped cleaning as he putted the cloth in his hands in the hidden back pocket of his maid outfit and he started twiddling his two index fingers nervously. "I-I... guess i'll get them a cute teddy bear or something?" Kiyeu smiled and nodded causing Kadoh to blush more in embarrassment but giving him an idea of what to give to Rei and Rai. "Ah! I know!" Kadoh shouted out suddenly which surprised Kiyeu, Kadoh suddenly losing his embarrassment from the conversation. "Let's hold a festival!" Kadoh said happily as he looked back to Kiyeu who had a confused look.

"Wha...?"

"If we're going to celebrate Christmas, we might as well do it with a bang! Most of the players will probably come so I don't doubt that Rei and Rai won't come one bit..." Kadoh said the last part slowly as he looked away, down to the ground sadly. Kiyeu sighed and placed his hand on Kadoh's head which startled him as he looked up curiously.

"I'll help." Kadoh smiled and nodded with a big smile as he closed his eyes. Kiyeu smiled. "So, how many days long is the festival going to be?"

"3 Days!"

"Wow, that's... a decent amount of time." Kadoh opened his eyes, giving Kiyeu a mischievous smile as he nodded. Kiyeu sighed, everyone knew that once Kadoh had that smile something big was definitely going to happen without being called for, his smile was dubbed by Shizuka, Shiroyuki, Kiyeu, Pearl, Klau, Cardal, and Odoru as 'Symphonic', otherwise known to everyone else as a talent or rather an ability that would cause others to revolve around Kadoh's Decisive Actions. "What now?" Kiyeu asked despite not wanting too, but he was slightly curious as well.

Kadoh tilted his head right as he closed his eyes with a smile. "I don't know!" he replied cheerfully causing Kiyeu to fall. He held on to a table as he slowly got up with an expression of disbelief on his face.

"Y-You're kidding right?" Kadoh opened his eyes and looked at Kiyeu curiously as he shook his head which cause Kiyeu to sighed sadly. "So you're those kind of guys, you have the image but aren't able to produce it."

Kadoh had his left arm in front of him and going right as he placed his right elbow in the left hand he turned so that he cupped his elbow, he then had his right hand at the side of his face and tried acting feminine. "Ara? I thought everybody knew that, you worthless pig." Kiyeu was amazed by how good Kadoh's acting was, though he knew Kadoh was trying to be a cute school girl character that was also a Sadist, except Kadoh was acting more like those rich wealthy girls with those awkward laughs, if you know what I mean. "Ohohohohoho!" Yep, that totally was evidence just now.

"Come to think of it, doesn't Santa also say hohoho? I guess theses wealth-class girls would totally fit... Wait, then some kids would actually think all wealthy girls with that type of laugh is Santa or his girlfriend. Ugh, I don't even want to think about the latter..." Kiyeu looked at Kadoh again who noticed and gave him a cheerful smile. Kiyeu then smiled. "**Well, guess this idea isn't so bad.**"

"Then, let's go Kiyeu!" Kadoh said cheerfully.

-The two went out and went shopping, it was almost like they were on a date which kind of made Kiyeu feel embarrassed. They were outside as Kadoh looked at a cute dress at a glass display of a store-

"Wow, this totally would fit Odoru! And maybe this blue one for Shizuka... the white one is for Shiroyuki of course!" Kiyeu smiled as Kadoh kept mumbling about whatever his was mumbling about. "Kiyeu..." Kadoh looked back to Kiyeu and puffed up his cheeks with an angry expression. "You're supposed to help!"

"A-Ah, sorry. But, how are we preparing for the festival exactly?"

"You silly! I didn't say we were going to get the festival started, Shizuka's the one doing that and bringing in more players to celebrate the Christmas Mood!"

"Christmas mood huh...?" Kiyeu looked down sadly near the doorway of the store and noticed a stray cat to his surprise, he looked at it curiously as it walked away. When the cat was gone, Kiyeu reverted his eyes back to Kadoh who was still smiling happily at the clothes at the Glass Display. "Then, we should hurry up and buy them before we freeze to death." Kadoh turned around to Kiyeu and nodded with a cheerful expression that made Kiyeu smile as well, eventually losing his sad emotions.

As Kadoh and Kiyeu were looking at the clothes moving one to the side of the pipe one by one, Kiyeu worked with a sad feeling. "**I don't really like Christmas.**"

-Kiyeu's story, narrator is Kiyeu in this-

Was I very popular in class? Yes I was, and the other males didn't like the fact that the girls all loved me. Don't worry, I didn't get bullied. I can take care of myself but there's a particular reason to why I hate christmas and i'm not really fond of it either. A few years ago, I saved a girl's cat from dying and when I went to school my locker was filled with Christmas Presents. It seemed joyful didn't it? Well, that's not where the story ends. A week later, the girl I saved had become my girlfriend and I got to know her very well, I fell in love with her. But one day later, her house was caught and fire, in that fire her body was found and she was burned to death. I thought that it was the girls who did this to her but I found out that it was the guys, the guys in her class was always bullying her so they felt like pulling a prank except they gone too far. Also, the day I learned this was on the day of Christmas, it made me feel like my stomach was twisting, gave me a bad feeling. Well, that's basically why I hate christmas. The guys still hold a grudge for killing my girlfriend, but if they really did grudge... if they really did regret... then they wouldn't have bullied her in the first place and feel remorse. To truly regret is to not do something in the first place in my opinion, for example let's say you choose to walk to school instead of taking a car to school. You'd regret not taking the car to school, but you wouldn't regret walking because that's the road that you chose rather you'd regret for the choice you didn't make. -sigh- This is why I hate things like this and especially christmas, who the freak plots something evil during the christmas year? Ohohoho Santa?

-End of the Story-

Kiyeu looked right curiously and noticed Kadoh glaring at him. "... What?"

"I feel like you said something bad about Santa just now..."

"**This guy doesn't understand either; they are bad things in the world. Let's use Santa for example. His kindness can be a disease, a curse. He gets learn it and will eat anyone's cookies? Who knows? The cookies or milk might be poison, or... he might actually get that milk and make babies. Ahem, considering you know what I mean...**"

"Kiyeu!"

"What?"

"STOP INSULTING SANTA!" Kadoh playfully hits Kiyeu at the chest with weak fists which made Kiyeu laugh.

"Okay, Okay!" Kadoh stopped, the two looked at each other and smiled. Eventually they started to get nervous and looked away as they continued searching for other clothes.

"U-Uhh..." Kiyeu looked to his right curiously as Kadoh turned around, holding a cute dress in his two hands. "W-W-W-What do you think about this one!?" Kadoh asked nervously, trying to sound cheerfully. Kiyeu blushed as he looked away.

"A-Ah, I think it's okay."

"Y-Yosh..." Kadoh turned back to the clothes nervously, he took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

"Huh? Kadoh-san?" the two looked forward and saw a cute girl a the cash register.

"Aegis-chan!? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to work when you're this young!" Aegis smiled with her tongue sticking out and her eyes closed.

"Hehe, actually this is a game so the law doesn't stick out much in here. Rather, i'm grateful for that or i'd have my own Boston Tea party?"

"Huh? What's that, Boston Kreme? Yeah, I like that too!" Kiyeu smacked Kadoh's head.

"You just want to talk about donuts!" Aegis looked down with a nervous smile.

"S-So... Kadoh-chan~ why are you wearing a maid outfit?" Kiyeu and Kadoh's faces flushed red and Aegis quickly took the chance to snap a picture. "That's so cute~ you two!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sword Art Online Against Ultimate Destiny

Heavy with the amount of new present Japanese words~

Chapter 12: Rinkaku

Kadoh Fight Music: Unbreakable By Nana Mizuki + Tsuren Fight Music: Scarlet Knight By Nana Mizuki + Klau Fight Music: Sacred Force By Nana Mizuki + アヴァロンの王冠 By Nana Mizuki

Evolution Song Tsuren: Gimmick Game by Nana Mizuki Evolution Song Klau: Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki Heathcliff Song: Pride Of Glory By Nana Mizuki

Opening 2: Packaged By Yanagi Nagi

Ending 2: 偽らない君へ(You do not pretend to) By Yanagi Nagi

Sad Song 1: Inori no Tou By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 2: Mizukoi -sui ren- By Yanagi Nagi

Sad song 3: Itsuwarania Kimi e By Yanagi Nagi

Happy song 1: Finder By Yanagi Nagi

Fight Music: Zoetrope By Yanagi Nagi

Mystery Music: Hyouka no kuni By Yanagi Nagi

-Quadrant I-

Author's Note: Cool ^_^ I finished writing chapter 11 on December 8th like I anticipated. So, i'll be able to finish the stories 'just on time' unless I really can't write that day just like how I was sick for a whole day.

It was still around evening of December 9th in the City of 'Puroluhotruey' or "Puro" for short due to the high demand of many players. The players were rebuilding the town due to the big 'Boss Fight' that the group of twelve had managed to handle and they became well known by everyone else as well as admired. Kadoh walked around in a purple cloak to not drag attention. Well, it was purple so it actually dragged a lot of attention as the players stayed away from him unbeknownst of his true identity.

"Kadoh nii-chan, you're scaring everybody away." he turned his head to looked back and saw that it was Pearl with her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed.

"I'm just not used to this life anymore, the big fight's over and I don't have to worry anymore... doesn't that just feel awkward?"

"You just got used to the feel of danger, get used to some peace and quiet once in a while." she smiled and Kadoh smiled back as the two walked forward into an alleyway.

"But, is it really over?" Kadoh stepped on Kadoh's feet causing him to raised his left leg as he grabbed it in pain with his arms. "OWW! That hurted!"

"Well stop talking about what's been done, we should look forward in life now. Like who you're going to choose to truly love for the rest of your life." Kadoh looked down sadly.

"I still don't know..." Kadoh letted go of his foot and moved it down, Pearl patted his back with her right hand.

"Let it come to you naturally, you don't have to choose right away."

"But if I don't... fate will just recreate itself."

"No it won't, this time we'll wait." Pearl give him an assured smile.

"Okay then." Kadoh replied. "Pearl, you're officially registered as an SAO player right?" Pearl nodded with a curious expression as Kadoh sighed with relief. "Good, didn't want to cause too much trouble in SAO." Pearl smiled.

"I'm registered as a 'Clone' Project SAO Player anyways."

"Clone Project?"

"You know, I was tested to see if humans could be brought back to life but Kayaba Akihiko didn't like that idea. I was supposed to be tested on my gameplay and Human interactions but I was cut off from the world along with 99,999 players. Ah, sorry. That was one too many nines..." Pearl looked down sadly. "The Cardinal System tried to destroy me but..." Kadoh was startled as Pearl placed her left hand over his, she grabbed it gently and turned her head back to look at Kadoh with a smile on her face. "I guess it's thanks to you, after the 'Pearl Incident' the Cardinal System stopped targeting me though i'm still considered a Clone Player..."

-Pearl Incident-

~Kayaba Akihiko found interest in Pearl's ability to combine two emotions into a Full Mind of a human, he decided to 'tone down' the Cardinal System and let Pearl continue her life. The Final Boss Battle became known as "The Big Boss Battle" because of the Massive Destruction caused on the 1st Floor

-End of Explanation-

"A Clone Player..." Kadoh looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm Real. My feelings are real."

"I know, I was just thinking about what if there were more clone players? They must be going through the same pain..." Pearl smiled as Kadoh looked up to her with a confused expression on his face.

"I told you not to worry, i'm the only Clone Player that was made after all..

"O-Oh, I see." Kadoh gave Pearl a smile of relief, she then turned back forward as she then continued walking forward. They soon appeared to a crowd place with stands at the sides.

"Wow! IS there some kind of Special Event!?" Pearl exclaimed as they stopped, Pearl laid her right hand flat in front of her forehead as she turned her head to scout around the front. "Besides a lot of players, I can barely see the front... Hey Kadoh, can you pick me up?" Kadoh blushed.

"What are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy! Just, want to see ahead." Kadoh sighed.

"Piggy back style?"

"Hmm..." Pearl placed her left index finger on her lips and turned back as she curiously looked at Kadoh. "Maybe I could wrap my legs around your head and you could feel that spot if you want to."

that comment caused Kadoh to blush.

"Could you be serious?" Pearl giggled.

"Then, just hold me in the front." Kadoh sighed but nodded anyways, he carried Pearl around her waist and picked her up. "Does it hurt?" Kadoh asked nervously, she shook her head as she looked forward with an excited smiled.

"WOW! I can see so much better now! Amazing, there's so many people." Kadoh sighed. "Kadoh, you're moving too much!"

"It's kind of crowdie down here." Kadoh explained. Pearl pat his head once with her right hand to signify that he could put her down now. He gently moved her down as her feet touched the ground and then the two found a safe route (directed by Pearl) and they got out of that hot mess. Kadoh looked up and saw that the two were now at the front of a huge castle.

"Woah, what's that?" Kadoh questioned.

"Hmm... Ah, I remember. They remodeled the castle that was destroyed slightly for some reason." Kadoh then recalled the fight with Odoru and Shizuka, plus how he was dragged into the party during another day. Yeah, if he remembered correctly the front porch was completely gone.

"Hmm... Since we're here do you want to go check it out?" Pearl turned back her head as she looked for verification as Kadoh nodded his head, the two then walked in. When they got in their mouths opened in awe as they looked around at the remodeling of the inside and outside completely. The floor's surface was made out of a rich material that was smoother than the original they had used and definitely provided more life in here. The wall's just seem repainted but were overlaid by slight marble and a crystal design to give it a texture of calming and tranquility. True, it might of been boring to stare at but when it was in the dark it was quite the attraction to see. "So, what do you want to today?" Kadoh looked at his side down to Pearl who was just looking forward with a pretty blank expression. Kadoh looked up and thought.

"Well, honestly I just wanted to chillax and get used to life again."

"Isn't that why you'll need someone else to help you!?" Pearl turned and glared at Kadoh as she puffed her cheeks.

"S-Sorry..."

"Hey, let's go to the cafe." Pearl looked to Kadoh with a smile but was startled to see him shake his head with a sad smile.

"Today... I want to take it easy, I don't want them to see me this sadly." Pearl took a while as she looked into Kadoh's eyes but nodded anyways."

"Okay, where to?"

"Want to go to a Family Restaurant? I know a good one." Pearl's eyes flashed with happiness as she nodded.

-Later, Kadoh was sitting at a big bench with Pearl across from him around the table on another big bench and she was eating a huge parfait on the table. The waitress walked past Kadoh and was holding a tray in her left hand. She slowly handed the two the food/drinks that were on the tray and left after she bowed down-

"_**Ah, speaking of which I came here with Anaya before too didn't I? That was so much fun...**_" Kadoh looked down with a smile that had remembered a happy event. He then looked up to Pearl who was cheerfully eating the new fresh bacon & eggs that were just made, she blew gently before eating the hot egg and placed her left hand in front of her opened mouth as she breathed softly. She looked forward and noticed Kadoh looking so she blushed as she placed her arms on her lap as she was looking down and blushed.

"U-Umm... Kadoh?" Kadoh was surprised as Pearl called out to him, he noticed that he was just staring blankly at her as he moved up and rubbed his eyes gently with his right hand using his right thumb and index finger.

"S-Sorry, you were too cute I almost fainted."

"Hehe, did you get that off anime?" Kadoh's mouth opened in surprised as he looked up to Pearl who had on a warming smile.

"N-No, I think I did but I just used it because it fitted the scene the most."

"Ah! I know what you mean!" she replied with an excited tone. "Like when you use a word but you're unsure of its definition and yet you still think it fits the scene the best!?" Kadoh smiled and slammed the table cheerfully.

"Yeah! Like that!" he said with a happy voice. Pearl nodded.

"I know what you mean!" the two chuckled after they looked at each other confusingly from the weird conversation they just had.

"Hahaha!" Kadoh held on to his gut and his head slammed onto the table.

"S-Sorry!" Pearl said as she was still laughing. The two managed to stopped as they both took deep breaths as Kadoh sat back, testing his back on the bench with his arms at his sides.

"That was really Awkward." Kadoh admitted.

"Really!" the two looked at each other for a little before leaning and kissing, the two then went back and sat with their faces flushed red. "Wow, that was more embarrassing than I thought it'd be." Kadoh nodded with the same embarrassment Pearl had, to the left of the benches from Kadoh's perspective was just a door to the counters where the workers went while on the right was a big window. The two looked out the window with smiles as they watched the people walking and it seemed like an actual normal day compared to real life. "If only we didn't have to fight..." Pearl said causing Kadoh's eyes to widen but then they slowly went back down as he gave a smile.

"Aren't we always facing conflicts like these in Real life? It's no difference, those that try will actually be the leaders that guide us to the future." Pearl was surprised as she looked at Kadoh who was looking peacefully out the window, she smiled to him. He had become somewhat more mature for sure and he was no longer unwavering for the future. Pearl then looked down sadly, he knew that despite Kadoh gaining this Independence it will take very long for him to make his decision. She looked up in surprise as Kadoh got up and tucked his shirt that went up downwards a little so that it was flat and then smiled to Pearl which caused her to blush. "Then, should we get going?" Pearl looked across the table as she saw many plates that were mostly hers and blushed nervously. Kadoh noticed and giggled slightly.

"Don't worry about that, i'll pay of course."

"I know, that's why I feel kind of bad..." Kadoh didn't only gain the ability to make his own choices like a leader but he was persuasive in making people do things his way, not in a dirty way but a way that would eventually make them regret however once they were caught by the spider like thread it would continue to spin forever. Kadoh paid at the front register, as he pushed open the door he offered his left hand to Pearl as he turned his head to look back to her with his right hand holding the door in place, she blushed nervously as she took his hand with her left hand. The two walked out dragging the attention of many players. Oh by the way, Kadoh was in his regular clothing and Pearl was in a pink t-shirt with a skirt extending in the middle between her knees and thighs.

As they got out the players were staring at them with pretty intense eyes, those of which were mostly curious ones as they blushed from seeing the cute pair. It was mostly Pearl's shyness as she looked down that had attracted most of the crowd's attention. Pearl looked up slightly at Kadoh who was looking forward with dazzling eyes as if he was just embarking on a new fun journey. Pearl looked back down nervously as the two continued walking. This street wasn't as crowdie as the other ones since much wasn't being repaired and just last week most of the buildings had finished remodeling. It wasn't a surprise since the west side of the city hadn't been caught in the fire of the climax of the fight.

"U-Um Kadoh, where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Kadoh took Pearl to the mall where they started shopping, Pearl was particularly fascinated in the claw machine where Kadoh got her a stuff cub which she hugged just below her nose as her face flushed completely red. Then, Kadoh showed off some off his dance moves, went on te motorcycle game and did his race thing, and then challenged Pearl to a game of Air Hockey at which he won to 7-0 straight.

"W-Wow... Kadoh, you're good!"

"I know, but my brother and I are on Par. Despite are Godspeeds in this game... I win the majority though because of my dangerous suicidal tactics." Pearl blushed as she turned to picked up the cub.

"U-Umm... Kadoh! Want to try that picture thing?" Pearl pointed with her right index finger at a photo booth that a couple had just walked out of. Kadoh looked forward and gave a smile.

"Ah, the Photo Booth? Man, these things ain't popular in America. Well, not anymore. Because it used to be the Big Hit." Kadoh was startled as Pearl grabbed his left hand with her right.

"L-Let's just go!" she said nervously as she walked into the photo booth, Kadoh couldn't help but give a relieved smile.

"So, this is how you use it..." as Kadoh was explaining Pearl had placed down the cub then looked left at Kadoh who was pressing a few buttons, she noticed that it was pretty dark in there.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as something suddenly pushed Kadoh and Pearl together, the two looked forward with startled faces and Pearl blushing as the picture was taken. The things that had pushed them moved back and the lights in there turned on, before the things went back into the wall Pearl saw that it was hands causing Pearl to look down as her face flushed completely red.

"That was kind of embarrassing." Kadoh admitted as he was scratching his left cheek, he stopped and moved his arm down as he looked over to Pearl with a smile. Pearl looked up and saw his smiled causing her to not say anything out of shyness and embarrassment.

"Cat bit your tongue Pearl?" Kadoh asked curiously.

"N-No, i'm pretty sure it was you..." she replied nervously.

-Quadrant II-

December 14th, 14:15 P.M 2022 JST

-Kadoh was drinking out of a smoothie on the table of the cafe "Milky Seaside' as he was sitting on a bench with his left fist on his cheek as he wore a bored expression and sad one. After he took a drink he sighed-

"I can't believe trying to train with Heathcliff would force me to stay in the Knight of the Bloods, and for 7 days at that which equals a week!" across from Kadoh sitting at a different bench facing his was Klau who sighed, she then looked up to Kadoh with a worried look that turned into a tired one.

"At least you get to train at all and hone your skills, plus that's Odoru's guild so that I don't see any problem with that." Klau explained. "Plus, there's just two days left."

"I know but still..." Klau sighed again.

"If you have time to complain, maybe you could actually fully devote something to helping your guild." Kadoh then looked up curiously at Klau.

"Oh yeah, what was your guild again?"

"It was 'Honey Moons' we specialize in collecting rare things that have appeared in SAO besides weapons, for example rare sauces or rare types of liquids."

"Liquids?"

"Dragon's Water." Kadoh moved his head back in disgust.

"It's not that bad, it doesn't look gross. Actually, it's just sparkly water."

"WHAT!? Salty water!?"

"Hmm... something like that. More glittery. Make that more shiny."

"I can't even imagine it anymore..."

"That's good, I was starting to get sickened by what you might have actually have been thinking about." Kadoh looked at Klau's eyes for a long time causing her to actually twitch her right eye a little.

"W-What?" she asked as she had a tense feeling on her shoulders.

"You have to introduce me to your guild sometimes."

"Ho? It's not that special really, it's extremely boring to be honest and speaking the truth, I'd like to quit."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because then I won't be able to get the special things I need!" Klau slammed the table as she looked down to Kadoh. "Do you understand!? Without these ingredients My Precious Life Will...!" Kadoh placed his right hand in front of her face which startled her.

"Okay I get it, how 'bout you be considerate of'em fellow folks around 'yer?" Klau looked around at the old players in there that were looking at her. She dropped her head in depression and sat back down, the old players continued doing their own thing.

"Why don't you just get all those 'special ingredients' by yourself?" Kadoh asked another stupid question causing Klau to look up in anger.

"Don't you get it!? Some of them are one of a kind so they can only be used by the player that fins it! Some people are greedy not to share but this guild has some of the best Info breakers, job Dealers, and even some people willing to share the materials need to make those items! You won't find a guild as awkward as this but it's also why I can trust it because what would killing each other gain?" Klau questioned, Kadoh slowly started nodded.

"Oh, I see now." Klau sighed.

"So long as you understand..." Klau looked curiously at something shiny on the ground that was reflecting light, she then looked up as Shiroyuki walked over to their table and then stopped as she was facing it.

"Sorry to ask you two so suddenly even though you're both customers but could you two lend us a hand?" the two looked at each other plainly and then looked back to Shiroyuki, both with smiles as they nodded making Shiroyuki feel delighted. "Thank you very much you two!" she bowed and walked away as she hummed happily, the look back to each other.

"We can't refuse such a cute request." Klau said.

"I don't know what that means but..." Kadoh smiled and nodded to Klau. "I agree." the two got up.

-Later Klau appeared in a black maid outfit with a white pedal collar and a strap of white at the wrist parts of the clothing, next the white color went down like different pedals near the legs as the leg was then wrapped within blocks from the socks she wore and then black hi-heels that weren't so high... well, honestly Klau was short. Kadoh chuckled slightly causing Klau to look at her left and glare at him. He whistled away (literally) as the others looked at him, it was so awkward since he was in a butler outfit and the only person in the butler outfit since Armad and Goto along with the other male guild members decided to forget about the Dress Code of the Guild all together-

"Kadoh... you're thinking i'm too small aren't you?" Kadoh who was looking away bursts into laughter which pissed off Klau as she got him in a head-lock. Kadoh used his right arm and raised it up, his fist hitting Klau's nose hard and causing her to let go. "Oww!" Kadoh turned around with a sad smile.

"Sorry, force of habit. That's how I usually get out of the head-lock, and everybody actually gets hit by that!"

"Well, that hurted!" Klau said with tearful eyes as she held her nose with her right hand cupped over it.

"Are you sure does people even know how to do a proper head-lock?" Armad asked.

"No, but it was suffocating."

"Go figure." Armad replied.

"Yes! Everyone, it's time to get ready!" Klau sighed and the group of three went out with Shiroyuki who called them out. The three were serving second floor, Kadoh watched Klau do a good job and when she was leaving over to bow he blushed because he could almost see her panties. He was cleaning the floor with a broom in both hands like a hockey stick, Armad saw Kadoh glancing over and hit him gently on the left shoulder causing him to blush as he turned to look at Armad who had a mischievous smile.

"Want to see them Panties huh!?" Armad asked teasingly as Kadoh's face flushed red like a cherry. Armad gave off that whistle that people usually gave off, the *player kind* as I like to call it. Klau caught onto their conversation and looked down shyly causing Kadoh to blush as he looked over to her cute Appearance.

"N-No, that's not it..." Kadoh kept glancing up to Klau's cute worried eyes.

"K-Kadoh, it's alright for you to look."

"Eh?" Kadoh blushed and looked up curiously, Klau grabbed her long maid skirt with both hands and slowly started to pull it up causing Kadoh to blush more.

"DUAAARGHHHH!" Kadoh said nervously causing Klau to stop as she looked up curiously. Kadoh quickly walked forward and gently pushed Klau with him into the lit hallway where the restrooms were. Klau looked up with a confused and shy look. "Are you Crazy!?" Kadoh shouted causing Klau to look down sadly. "There were customers there, Perverted ones at that!"

"T-That was only for Kadoh..."

"Eh?" Kadoh letted go of her shoulders and letted his arms rest on his sides.

"I don't care if they see, it was only meant for Kadoh..." Klau looked up with dazzling eyes that made Kadoh blush "I won't do it again..." i'll only do it when we're alone." Kadoh nodded shyly.

"S-Sorry, I guess I was being kind of Rough." Klau smiled and shook her head as she looked into Kadoh's honest and sincere eyes.

"Augh!" Klau looked down to her sighed and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Not so hard..." Kadoh blushed, Klau turned her head and look nervously at Kadoh with a shy smile. "Your thick thing is hitting me."

"Eh?" Kadoh looked down and then sighed with relief "Oh, it's just the Cosmibox."

Huh?" Kadoh took out a cube from inside his butler outfit and laughed.

"Hehe! This stores a lot of items!" Klau got angry and punched Kadoh in the back of the head, she then started walking away in a flustered manner. Kadoh ran behind her. "Wait, i'm sorry!" Klau turned around with a smile and then giggled.

"Then, take me on a date after this to make up!" Klau said cheerfully, Kadoh smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I got it."

-Later, the two took a cute picture in a photo boot with Klau moving her body to Kadoh's left side and smiling with a peace sign-

"Phew, that was fun!" Klau admitted and gave a cheerful laughter afterwards."

"So, where to next?" Kadoh asked with a smile, Klau looked up in thought then turned and looked at Kadoh.

"Hmm... you said that you spent most of the Time with Pearl playing games in the mall right?" Kadoh nodded with a confused look to which Klau responded to with a worried and angry expression. "That's not good Kadoh, when you're dating a girl you should go shopping!"

Kadoh then looked up with a curious expression and continued walking in the mall after they got out of the Photo Booth. "Ah yeah, speaking of which this happens in anime too..."

"Also, stop referring to Anime when it's about your life." Kadoh looked back down curiously to Klau as the two stopped walking, se turned around with a smile on her face. "Girls will come to hare you for that."

-Scene Transition, the two went shopping and bought some cute clothes that were for Klau. Kadoh stashed the items into a Cosmibox which was a Cube Item Holder. Kadoh blushed nervously as they were in one of the stores in the mall, Klau was in the Dressing Room and would sometimes show Kadoh the new clothes she was wearing. She teased Kadoh and playfully made some cute faces which would cause him to blush more except he didn't know that she was teasing him. She closed the curtains and gently leaned her head onto it with a warm smile on her face, she was enjoying their date and found Kadoh's nervousness to be a cute thing-

Klau stuck her head out the curtain and looked shyly towards Kadoh, he took notice with a curious expression on his face as he looked at Klau. "Could you call somebody that works here? I need help to put on some of the clothes." Kadoh smiled and nodded, when he walked away Klau stuck her head back in the Dressing Room and sighed with relief.

As Kadoh was looking around for a worker he was thinking about something in his head. "**Wow, Klau and Pearl's personalities are unexpectedly different. Pearl is normally teasing me while Klau's the Reserved type.**" Kadoh smiled, he took out the small contacting device Klau gave him out of is pocket and then placed it back in. "**I fell in love with Pearl because she was alike to me so I wanted to save her and I fell in love with Klau because she was my savior who was always helping me, wow that's funny. The Princess I saved and the Princess that saved me. I know, trying to choose both of them would only cause that much more pain to the both of them and that's why i'll make the best decision.**" I have to.

-Without Further Ado, Kadoh found one of the workers and the two went near the Dressing Room. The female worker walked into the dressing room and helped Klau put on her clothes. She opened the curtains and Kadoh blushed as he saw her twirl cheerfully in new clothing. A white one-piece with green flower buds on the sides of the dress and then four more going down, with two lines of green flowers on the back and two in the front so there were a total of six lines. The upper part of her dress was similar to a wedding veil and had a darker tone to the arm parts whereas the middle part was fairly brighter to tone in with the dark plus somewhat lit color of the bottom part of the dress. Kadoh watched as e jaw dropped-

"See? I told you it would fit perfectly." The worker said to Klau who then held her left wrist behind her back with her left hand and looked down nervously but with a smile on her face.

"It's still kind of embarrassing..." she looked up to Kadoh with radiating eyes that caused him to blush.

-Later the two had bought the clothes from the store and walked out of the store back into the mall. As they walked, Klau was in front and cheerfully licking a Vanilla Ice Cream cone that they had bought on their way during their walk at an ice cream stop. Well, Kadoh already finished his and watched nervously as Klau was licking her ice cream-

"Hm, isn't that strange that it's called Ice Cream in America but over here it's just called Ice?" Klau looked back curiously to Kadoh as they were still walking; she then looked back forward and giggled a little. "I'm wondering why Jet Coasters and Roller Coasters are called these names...!" Kadoh nodded.

"Fair Enough." Kadoh looked down nervously and scratched his left cheek. "Umm... Klau." Klau stopped and looked back curiously to Kadoh, soon after Kadoh stopped and looked up at Klau.

"Thanks for today, I think I learned an important lesson today because of you. Pearl too, she thought me something really important." Klau smiled.

"I see."

"I should never abandoned a girl and no matter what they say, i'll always follow my own path because that's the path I want to walk with them." Klau bursts into laughter as she held her gut, this really scared Kadoh and surprised him. After a while she stopped and had a sweet tearful smile on her face.

"That's payback for laughing at me!" Kadoh gave her a weird look but it then turned into a smile. "Geez, you're a weird girl." Klau started laughing for no particular reason besides payback at Kadoh.

"But really, Thank you Klau." she stopped laughing and closed her eyes as she shook a head with a smile still on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Kadoh."

"You found your own answer, I may have been part of the Influence but it's up to you to decide what'll happen next. Good luck." Kadoh smiled and nodded his head. The two looked outside with startled expressions. "Wow, it's getting pretty dark." Pearl admitted as she turned her body around to look outside, Kadoh nodded as he looked forward past the glass doors into the night sky. Klau turned back to look at Kadoh with a smile on her face. "Want to buy some food for everyone?" Kadoh smiled and nodded.

"I hope they got some good food!"

"Hm, the Ice tasted alright." The two looked at each other curiously and then giggled. "Let's Go!" Klau offered her left hand and Kadoh grabbed it gently as he nodded his head. The two turned back and ran at a normal speed in the mall.

-Later, the two are outside in the dark street where it is lighted by the night sky and a few street lights, Klau held up the food bag in her right hand-

"Wow, this is kind of heavy but it's so warm!"

"It's chicken after all."

"Hehe~! That sounded so awkward!"

"... I guess."

"Huh? Kadoh?! Klau?" the two looked forward, both we curious expressions that turned into happy ones as soon as they saw that it was Pearl who had called out their names and she was with the others. Those being Odoru, Shizuka, Shiroyuki, Cardal, Armad, and Goto. By the way, this is the Main Important Cast. Kadoh smiled as Klau raised the food bag.

"Got you guys something!" Kadoh said as he smirked, he was surprised as the others then grinned. They raised another food bag.

"Same to you two!" Armad shouted back. The two groups came together and then walked together in Milky Seaside were they started eating and had a chat around the big table. Kadoh, with a cup of water in his right hand that laid on the table looked outside to the moon with a smile.

"**This scene totally would've looked cooler if I had Red Wine Instead...!**"

-Quadrant III-

December 17th, 6:45 A.M 2022 JST

*sigh*

"You sure like to do that a lot now lately Kadoh." across the table from Kadoh on a different bench sat Pearl and Klau with Klau near the glass window and Pearl on the outside of the bench. They looked worried at Kadoh who was resting in his arms on the table with his head looking left to the opposite side of the window. "Klau, you think he'll be alright?" Pearl looked over to Klau with a worried look. Klau sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"If I did we wouldn't be worrying as much as this." Klau admitted as she placed her left hand on her cheek and looked out the window. "Wow, didn't expect the Game Parameters to make it this cold. It's still not as cold as Russia."

"You've been to Russia before?"

"Yeah, just a Seasonal Trip with my family. It was too freaking cold for all that, we weren't even visiting any type of Relatives."

"Still, that sounds like fun."

"Fun? Yeah, I guess." Klau replied plainly. "My families kind of been around the world, it's starting to get bored."

"Eh? But you get to see all those amazing places!?"

"Yeah, and I get to walk a lot. Because of that even walking a very long distance feels very short to me, I became a very fast runner as well as very athletic, and I can carry some heavy things due to always carrying a heavy backpack on my back the whole time."

"Wow, you're like an ideal girl."

"Kind of, well when you're in the forest you have to find your ways to survive. Especially if you're all alone."

"What!? You had to live in a forest all by yourself!?"

"Yeah, luckily I had food and knew how to cook it after self-training myself."

"Where were your parents?"

"Ah, the plane we were in crashed so we got separated. They flew into the city where they got people to look for me but it took quite some time. I'm quite grateful for that trip though, thanks to it I can understand more about nature and how to communicate with the animals. But I don't like this world one bit..."

"Eh?"

"This Fake World, none of it is real. The flowers, the creatures, all this JUNK!" Klau slammed the table with her right fist as she looked down with anger.

"Klau?"

"YEAH, MY PARENTS DIED WHEN I WAS VERY YOUNG AND I ISOLATED MYSELF FROM THE WORLD. IT WAS NO LONGER THE SAME, I HAD LEARNED TO TRUST NATURE BUT NO MATTER WHAT I COULD NEVER TRUST HUMANS EVEN MY OWN PARENTS! YES, THE JOURNEY'S HAD CHANGED ME, EVENTUALLY THEY HAD DISCARDED ME AND THEY DIED BECAUSE OF MY OWN IGNORANCE!"

"They died because of you?" Klau calmed down and had a sad smile.

"But... eventually I met Kadoh who had thought me that humans could fight for their own will and prove that what drove them would lead them towards the End Goal, and then I decided to help humans myself. In the first day of SAO I planned to completely isolate myself from everything and I had planned to die here but the heart of the other SAO players taught me that I wasn't alone, I wasn't the alone one afraid of the world and I wasn't the only one that came to this world to isolate their selves." Klau looked over to Pearl as her eyes widened. "S-Sorry!" she apologized as she came back to her senses. "I probably showed you a bad side to me didn't I?" Pearl smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all. Rather, I was happy."

"Eh?"

"You shared your story with me. Unlike you, I wasn't able to fully understand the full nature of this world. I hated it for what it was. Eventually the world abandoned me, hehe~ it was the opposite from you." Pearl said sadly as she looked down with a sad smile and tears fell down her cheeks. "Well, I guess our parents abandoning us was quite similar but they abandoned me at the very beginning when I was still a growing young kid. They didn't want a kid, later some guy found me and he would use me as amusement by dropping me in a tank filled with sharks and i'd have to survive." Klau's eyes widened. "If I did, he would give me food and water but sometimes he's toss it in the water so it'd get soggy."

"That's terrible..."

"That's just the start of it, a young boy a little bit older than me saved me and took me in with an old man take took care of him when he was young and then he started taking care of me as well as we worked in the Restaurant he owned. It was fun but one day the guy died in a terrorist attack inside the mall as he saved everyone else but because there was no proper owner for the Restaurant it closed and we were no longer in business plus the two of us were poor without that job. One day, some burglars burned the restaurant with Nike inside while I was playing outside and they had took me for some kind of ransom. There in a random storage room of a small warehouse I met the other terrorists, the same ones from the mall and they had told me how my parents had planned all of this. In rage, I killed all of them in the room and when my parents came into their I killed them too as well as dying because they all had shot bullets into me. And eventually, I revived in this game as a clone. That's not all, one day I managed to hack the Cardinal System and within the short time I had a big amount of data had entered my head. I was surprised since it was mostly about my parents and their story, they had abandoned me because they were involved with a bad organization and they didn't want to get me involved."

Klau's eyes widened. "No way... just for that they abandoned their only child?"

"AND THEY STILL KILLED SOMEONE DEAR TO ME! NO, TWO PEOPLE! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THE PROTECTION OF THEIR ONLY CHILD! I SHOULD'VE JUST SLITTED THEIR NECKS AND CRACKED THEIR SKULLS OPENED RIGHT WHEN THEY DECIDED TO ABANDON ME!"

Klau looked down sadly. "You had every right to."

"Uh, could you guys hush up some more? I'm trying to get some sleep." Kadoh raised his right hand up a little and then it went back down, the two girls looked at him with a flustered look as they blushed nervously.

'THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Both girls shouted.

"Ow, Ow. Okay, I get it and besides, you're likely dragging much more attention." The girls blushed and looked down nervously as a bunch of other players looked over the benches and down to the three. A waitress came and even told them to hush up and the players went back to their thing making the two girls sighed with relief after the waitress also walked away. The two girls looked at each other and then laughed cheerfully.

"This is the first time we actually got to really talk for once isn't it?" Klau asked, Pearl nodded.

"I guess it is..."

"Uh, sorry about thinking that you were the bad guy the whole time."

"I have to say the same, sorry."

"Eh? Why'd you think I was the bad guy?"

"Didn't you want Kadoh to not know more about me? You were even willing to KILL. Then again, so was I." Klau nodded.

"I see why now..."

"Hehe, but I can tell that it's also a representation of how serious you are about Kadoh." Klau gave Pearl a competitive smile and nodded.

"But, in the end it all depends on Kadoh's Decision." the two smiled as they looked down to Kadoh whose head was now facing the right and he had a cute comfortable face as he was sleeping.

"He's cute when he's not being so picky about things..." Klau mumbled as Pearl nodded.

-Later the group was outside with Kadoh in the back, the two girls were chatting cheerfully in the front about something. Kadoh yawned and was looking down as he was walking, the two girls looked back nervously as they continued walking. They then looked back to each other-

"Mou, and he's supposed to lead us..." Klau mumbled as she looked down sadly.

"It can't be helped, boys aren't the brightest." Pearl responded to what Klau had mumbled about. Klau smiled as she looked left to Pearl and nodded.

"I guess you're right, we should give him some more time to think it out."

"Hmm... maybe i'll stay with Kadoh a bit more so that he's sure to choose me." Klau smirked.

"In that case, I won't hold back either!" Klau said to Pearl who smiled and nodded in reply.

"I'm looking forward to it Klau-chan." Klau nodded.

"Okay, Pearl-chan!"

"Uhh... you two know that I can hear you all the way right?" the two girls faces flushed red and they looked down nervously without saying another word. "*sigh* Girls..." Kadoh looked left top something that had caught his interest, a huge teddy bear in the display case of one of the stores, as they past it he kept turning his head back to look at it until he couldn't see it anymore. "Aww... it was so cute." he whispered to himself with a tone of sadness. The two girls took notice and giggled.

-Later, the two girls handed him the teddy bear that he was looking at. They were in Milky Seaside and he nervously grabbed the teddy bear as he hugged it with its face facing Klau and Pearl-

"You two had this reserved? Thank you!" the two girls blushed and both kiss Kadoh at his cheeks which caused him to blush.

"It's thanks for before." the two said in unison.

"Before... Oh!" Kadoh then smiled. Armad walked up to the group over to Klau and Pearl's side as he looked forward to Kadoh.

"Woah, didn't know he was into that kind of thing..."

"Armad-san, you make it sound wrong." Klau said to Armad who bursts into laughter, he wiped his last tears with his left index finger.

"Of course i'm joking, Silly Girl!" Klau smiled with relief.

"Wow, that teddy bear is like what? 4 meters long?"

"Actually it's 3.86 meters longs." Pearl said, giving Goto the correct calculations as he stood at the right side of Kadoh and looked down into the teddy bear's eyes.

"It's somewhat intimidating." Goto admitted.

"Guys, if you have time to talk do you mind helping us GIRLS!?" Shizuka shouted to Goto and Armad who was whistling away, by the way Shizuka was in a bunny suit. Shizuka furiously grabbed their wrists, as they slowly turned around with a scared feeling they saw Shizuka's scary face that glared into them with red eyes and a huge aura around her. Goto and Armad was dragged on the floor by their collars as the group of three watched.

"What was that?" They asked in unison.

"Sorry about that." they looked over to Shiroyuki who came to them on roller plates as she held a silver tray with two good-looking identical smoothies. She then rolled away and continued serving the customers.

"Wow, it's like busy every day." Kadoh pointed out the obvious. "I guess I should come help them sometime."

"Not SOME TIME, but every time would be great!" Shizuka shouted out to him to make sure he could hear it. Kadoh sighed. "I'm not going to get used to this one bit."

"Guess we should help them out." Klau said as the two girls started walking to the Worker's Room, Kadoh turned back as he watched the two about to open the door.

"You two aren't serious about this are you?"

"Sure, why not?" Pearl questioned. Kadoh sighed as the two opened the door and went in Later, they came back out with different maid outfits, the black color was replaced by green outlining and the inside part of the outfit contained a big white line that went down from the neck part to the legs while there were strands of red strips going sideways on the skirt part similar to a white and red candy cane while the black and red looked more like a maid cafe of Christmas. Kadoh blushed and saw how cute the two looked.

"Hai! Onee-chan ni, Dai SERVICE!" Pearl rolled around with roller blades and without falling (despite how fast she was going) she served a lot of the customers. Kadoh looked back to Klau who was just watching with a sweat drop.

"I'm supposed to do that...!?"

"Don't worry, there's a simple trick!" Pearl said with a smile, she stopped and whispered something in Klau's ears which made her smile brightly after Pearl had finished telling her. Now both of them were going at fast speeds while still properly serving the customers. Kadoh was now the one watching with a sweat drop.

"What in the world of Crisis?"

"That's the girls alright." Kadoh looked back, he saw Shizuka leaning on the counter table with a warm smile as she looked at the group working.

"Shizuka..." she looked over to Kadoh who was looking at her and she smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder... is what I really did the right thing? Is what i'm doing really right?" Shizuka asked to no one in particular but Kadoh was listening.

"You should ask that Guild Leader that's never here."

"Hehe, you're right." Kadoh looked forward to the hard-working group.

"I think what you're doing is right, so long as you believe it is. Nobody can break or trample on someone else's belief, if you know that what you're doing is right then you should just follow that example. If you're unsure, take a break and start from the beginning to find what you were missing."

"What i'm missing..."

"You'll find the answer eventually. **Yes, just like how I will someday have to choose who i'll protect.**"

"Thank you Kadoh, you really know how to cheer up girls." Kadoh looked left to Shizuka and gave a thumbs up with his left hand.

"I'm only here for that." Shizuka watched with a smile as Kadoh walked forward to help the group and within an instant changed into the butler outfit which startled Shizuka.

"Heheh~ That Player!"

"Here's your cup." Shiroyuki placed down a cup of liquid at the table where a customer waited, she gave them a soft smile before looking to her right. "UUARGHHHHHH!" Shiroyuki jumped back and almost fell to the ground from surprise since Kadoh appeared at her side suddenly, her boy started falling down but Kadoh grabbed her left wrist as he placed his right arm under her and then brought her up so that she was looking into his eyes which caused her face to flush as red as a tomato. The female customers watched shyly.

"Are you alright Shiroyuki?" she silently nodded and Kadoh brought her back up on her own two feet, she took a deep breath out and then looked calmly to Kadoh with a somewhat sad smile.

"Thank you Kadoh."

"Hm, what for?"

"If I hadn't met you... I probably wouldn't have made the courage to fight like I do now, and as her best friend I wouldn't have been able to help Shizuka." Kadoh gave her a warm smile and patted her back gently which caused her to look up to Kadoh with a startled expression.

"Hey, don't sweat it. People don't mature on their own, they find ways along with many other people on their side, I just merely brought forth that maturity that you've forged in your heart and you released it by your own will. I'm impressed!" Shiroyuki smiled.

"Thank you, Kadoh." Kadoh nodded and then walked away.

"Kadoh." he looked up when he heard a girl's voice and saw Odoru.

"Odoru... Chan." Odoru blushed.

"Why the sudden change of heart? That's not like you."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Usually you're just the bypassed but now you're giving everyone support." Kadoh grinned.

"In truth, you want to be encouraged to right?"

Odoru looked down with a sad smile. "I guess you're right."

"Eh?"

"Kadoh, i've always felt like apologizing to Shizuka Onee-chan, but the words won't come out and I don't know what to say." Kadoh smiled as he walked passed Odoru, she turned around as Kadoh then his head back with a smile.

"Isn't that obvious? If you're siblings, you'll understand no matter what type of communication. I think she can see that too." Odoru looked left to the counter and saw Shizuka waving to her with a cheerful smile, Odoru looked in surprise as tears fell down her cheek.

"Odoru!" Shiroyuki shouted with a worried look.

"Odoru, are you alright?" Shizuka came to her with a worried look, the others (except Kadoh) all gathered around her worried. She looked to Kadoh who was walking away and waved his right hand for a little while before continuing to just walk only.

"_**Thank you Kadoh.**_"

-Quadrant IV-

December 24th, 12:35 P.M 2022 JST

Cardal was in the huge connected living room/kitchen place within the kitchen portion of Klau's house. She was cleaning the dishes in the sink and was deep into thought about something. She sighed as she placed the last plate away and then took off her apron, placing it on a metal bar. She looked at the digital clock on the counter of the kitchen table and sighed again. "Why am I taking care of such a big house, and alone?" she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

it was on the news, she laid her head back on the sofa and looked out the glass sliding doors that were locked.

-News-

"Today, there'll be some harsh weathers..." the news reporter kept talking.

-End of News-

"Hmm... should I close the curtains and used the protector just in case?" Cardal walked over to the glass doors and slid another glass down that was connected to the floor and ceiling but was in front of the glass doors, it supported them so they wouldn't break that easily and robbers couldn't get in. She then closed the curtains, afterwards she laid her back down on the bench and read a magazine as she took of her sandals where you just pull your feet back out.

As she held the magazine in both hands she looked left at the remote on the table between the T.V. and the couch, staring at it very intensely.

"**This is boring...**" She looked down towards the door that opened, Kadoh, Pearl, and Klau walked in all with their coats off, bare-footed, and holding plentiful of bags in their hands. They looked curiously at Cardal. "What?" she asked them, for some reason they startled giggling slightly which crept out Cardal. "Okay..." Kadoh then smiled with relief and the three putted down the bags, they took out the things from the bags and started preparing for the party.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this and can do it right now..." Cardal said with disbelief as she flipped to the next page of the magazine and was still leaning as she faced the ceiling also using the magazine to cover the light from the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, how did we manage to get back to the Real World anyways?" Klau asked. "If I remember Kadoh... did something."

"It's only temporary." Pearl explained.

"Seril managed to bring us back to the real world but only a selected few were chosen to come back. She said it wasn't much, well the reason why we were brought to the real world." Kadoh explained.

"So we can't stay?" Klau asked with a sad look, Kadoh nodded his head.

"Unfortunately not but hey, at least we got here in the first place. That means we'll have a chance to free everyone else in SAO." Klau smiled from hearing that.

"You're right!" Klau looked over to Cardal curiously. "Sorry, did you wait long?"

"Not really, it definitely wasn't boring." Cardal replied.

"Wow, Sarcasm." Kadoh said as he finished the preparations for the party, the whole living room filled with decorations for Christmas and Kadoh had set a Christmas tree outside. "Now we'll just decorate the tree with everyone else..." Kadoh walked over to Cardal and took the magazine out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Pay attention! I was just talking about you!"

"Huh? What about me?"

"I said how you were being sarcastic!" Cardal then so her left elbow rested on the couch and she looked up.

"Well you decided to suddenly change the topic and talk about the Christmas Tree."

"She has a point." Pearl said.

"Blast that! Cardal, you're supposed to be helping us!"

"EEEHHH!? I did all the work you guys left me to do!"

"What work?" Kadoh asked.

"See for yourself. I cleaned all the dishes and you could look at all the other rooms." Cardal said as she laid back on her back and grabbed a different Magazine on the table. Klau blushed nervously.

"You cleaned the other rooms for me? But, they were so dirty..." Klau's face blushed red with embarrassment. "S-Sorry..." She looked up curiously to see Cardal hold up her right thumb while she held the other part of the magazine with her left hand and making sure it didn't crimple.

"Don't worry about it, we're friends aren't we?" Klau's eyes widened in joy and she nodded with a smile

"Yes!"

-Later Kadoh opened a door with Pearl and Klau behind him, their jaws dropped in amazement to see that the room was completely clean. Kadoh quickly ran outside then ran back in with his right hand covering his nose-

"How much the freaking long did you abandon this world?" Kadoh asked.

"About just around 8 years that I haven't cleaned the rooms, they smelled so bad after all!"

"They'd smell even worse if Cardal didn't clean them."

"It's quite the feat though, she did all 27 rooms by herself." Pearl said as she walked back to the group.

"27 Rooms!?" Kadoh quickly turned back to Klau who looked away and started whistling. Kadoh turned forward again and sighed as he then looked up to Pearl. "Mind telling me what those rooms were?"

2 Bathrooms (only toilet)

1 Trap Room

3 Shower/Hot springs bathing room

8 bedrooms each with two beds and two desks with computers and a wheel chair.

2 Storage Rooms (One with a bunch of electrics and the other with extra things like magazines)

2 Tech Rooms (Video games and other electronics)

1 Electric Room (Has a secret passage to the control room)

2 Rooms (Eventually lead to the Attic but before it is just a plain small room)

1 Control Room (Basically a room with displays showing the view of cameras set around the house)

2 Wash Rooms (A room where you cleanse your body in a strange pool of water that'll cure you)

1 Resting Room (A room similar to an infirmary with two beds and medical tools.

2 Unused Rooms (Mostly one is for holding people in such as burglars who can't get out because the door is locked outside and they need a key to get out since there's no window, the other one is a mere room with a window reflecting light on the floor. A perfect place to just chill in like a Time out Room)

"Wow, so many useless rooms." Kadoh said as Klau's face flushed red.

"Y-You don't have to tell me that!" Klau said nervously.

"But wow, Cardal really outdid herself." Kadoh said as he opened another room and turned on the lights, Pearl nodded as the two girls walked behind him.

"Guess I should return the favor." Klau mumbled to herself. The group walked back downstairs, as they opened the door to the living room/kitchen, they were started to see Cardal still lying on the couch with her arms up as she held the magazine. The group giggled causing Cardal to look back and feel crept out once more. "Don't worry Cardal, you can just lay there." Cardal smiled as she looked to Klau with her head laid on the couch and nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"But you should put your arms down, they'll start to feel weak if you keep them up for so long."

"I know, I was leaning on my belly after you guys left so i'm only now putting up my arms."

"Oh, okay." Klau smiled warmly. The three started preparing and cooking the food, Klau and Pearl was mostly doing the cooking part while Kadoh was doing all the heavy work such as cutting the meat or taking out things outside. Klau and Pearl was looking up curiously from the sink over to Cardal, by the way the kitchen was facing the living room so the sink was closer to the door to the living room/kitchen. "Cardal... she's surprisingly quiet and different." Klau said; Pearl nodded. Kadoh held a plate in his right hand under the kitchen counter across from the sink near a single window and he had a sad expression on his face. The girls noticed that Kadoh was unusually quiet and both looked back curiously.

"What's wrong Kadoh?" Pearl asked.

"I feel like i've been being a complete senseless total Jerk to Cardal lately." The girls looked back to Cardal and saw her sad expression on her face, they were startled as they saw Cardal crying and then placing the magazine on her forehead, resting her arms at her sides. The two continued but began to wonder about Cardal.

"What happened?" Pearl asked Kadoh.

"She loves me, but I rejected her." the girls kept quiet, they found out that she was rejected because of them and they looked down over to Cardal who was now leaning back on the couch with her arms at the side as she looked up to the ceiling while the T.V. was on some random Sports Channel. "And now I distrusted her, I thought she was just a lazy person but while she was her she actually cleaned up the whole house from what I seen while walking around the house... really, I used to consider her as my partner but i'm seeing her as trash in my heart. I was never really used to supernatural things or just strange things altogether, I'm always scared of those kind of things."

"That's why you looked so scared when you fought that dragon..." Pearl said as she recalled the time in the Dragon's castle where the 5 dragons resided. When they had united Kadoh had a very tense and scared expression on his face.

"Yeah, and now i'm treating her as a monster. That's just as worse, even though she was the one to help me with my bizarre abilities." Kadoh looked at his right hand after placing away the plate in his hand, his body was abnormal because this wasn't his actual body thus why he kind of also looked feminine. Nobody except Kadoh and a selected few knew about his body and the strange powers that it possessed.

"I think that it's a result of changing fate."

"Eh?" Kadoh looked back to Pearl who had said that.

"Because you changed fate... the one that had helped you the most, is the one that you fear the most."

"What do you mean?"

"She allowed you to change fate. Don't you understand? your body is reacting the way it's supposed to, you're afraid of a ruler that might overpower you, yeah Cardal isn't a bad girl but... her abilities are what you're afraid of. You're afraid that she will completely that advantage of you!" Klau shouted as she turned around causing Kadoh's eyes to widen. He looked down to his arms and saw that his whole body was shaking.

"I'm... Afraid?" Klau turned back and looked over to Cardal sadly. "This is a result of fate, you may not ever be able to trust her again. You might just even kill her. I traveled in the past many times before to save you but I couldn't change fate. Along the way I even started to doubt the nature that had brought me back into life, I thought that nature didn't want me to bring you back to life. Just like how I doubted society before I had doubted it again and I was now even willing to kill... but I was wrong. Nature had nothing to do with it, it was just there like how the trees are naturally born, they didn't have any intentions at all. The Nature I always trusted couldn't even respond back to me, just like God. We believe in this existence because we want to have faith that fate can be changed. If it doesn't work, we just go back in time to believing that living was a bliss. That the person that died had to be an angel, in truth humans are just reversing time to make themselves happen again to that point." Kadoh looked up and his mouth open from surprise to see that Pearl and Klau now was looking at him seriously.

"Kadoh, choose both of us and fate will make us kill you. You have to make the best choice, we'll wait." Pearl said.

"And don't even think about not choosing until your dead. Eventually you'll feel remorse." Kadoh felt scared by their serious eyes but knew that they were just worried for him so he gave them a thumb up. Their shoulders were now less stiff as they finished preparing and the others had come in with gifts, the group celebrated and exchanged their gifts that were not to be opened until the day of Christmas. The group putted back on their coats and went outside to decorate the tree.

"HAHA! My MasterPiece!" Armad moved back and crossed his arms, on the top of the tree was a big 7cm version of Old Saint Nick. Cardal moved it down the tree causing Armad to moan in sorrow. "What are you doing...?!" he asked tearfully.

"Sorry, but usually you're suppose to put a 'STAR' there." Cardal replied.

"Huh? What's that?" Armad asked.

"This." Goto held the star in his left hand of which he raised up so that the star was now at the top.

"Everyone put in their decorations?" Shizuka asked, the others nodded.

"Let's turn it on!" Odoru said with a cheerful smile.

"Don't stay so lose to it." Shiroyuki warned everyone as she held a plug to the lights on the tree. Everyone stood back and she placed the plug into an outlet, the lights on the tree shined brightly and the group watched with big smiles.

"Wow, it's pretty!" Klau said as her eyes were radiating.

"I hope Santa enjoys this!" Pearl said with a slight giggle.

"I doubt he'll enjoy this over cookies." Kadoh mumbled ruining the sweet mood that the group had and apologizing afterwards. The group turned off the decorative lights on the tree and went back inside through the slide glass door, they took off their coats and warmed up inside where the heater was turned on. Shiroyuki took off her mittens and sighed with relief as her fingers felt the warmth through the warm air. Shizuka and Odoru were playing a Racing Video Game on the T.V. with game controllers and Shizuka raised her right fist into the air with a cheerful smile as she won the race. Armad and Goto got drunk and were sitting at the stools near the kitchen and laughing off to something. Pearl, Klau, Cardal, and Kadoh sighed as they watched everything happening around them. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Come on everyone! Time to take the picture!" Klau clapped her hands together twice, everyone grouped up together, Pearl stood behind the tripod that was holding the camera as she set it up while everyone got in front of it and got ready for the picture. Klau was at Kadoh's right and Cardal was kneeling on the ground on her left leg with her right leg bent up and her hands on her cheek as she looked forward barely.

"Um, Cardal." Cardal looked back curiously as she turned her head to look at Kadoh. "I'm sorry for treating you badly, I took you as a bad person that would've gotten rid of me and I was just... I was scared of you. Sorry." Cardal smiled as she saw that Kadoh gave a sad gloomy face. She grabbed Kadoh's right hand with her right which startled him, he looked down and saw Cardal look up to him with a smile on her face.

"It's alright, Kadoh. I don't care." Kadoh blushed with a smile on his face.

"**What? She surprisingly nice, I was wrong to doubt her...**" Kadoh then looked down and was still pondering whether or not to trust Cardal or not.

"It's okay Kadoh."

"Eh?"

"If you hate me or not, if you can trust me or not... I know you still can't find the answer but no matter what i'll still love you even if you came to hate me. If you killed me I will be willing to forgive you, I would know in the end that you didn't kill me because of me."

"What?"

"If you killed me because I was a Powerful creature... then i'd be glad, because you didn't kill me for the feelings I had." Kadoh's eyes widened as tears slowly started falling down his cheek. He looked down and tears up.

"Sorry... Sorry!" Kadoh felt bad for doubting her, no matter what he said he couldn't forgive himself and he knew that killing himself wouldn't have made the world better but he didn't want to force Cardal to continue to suffer any more longer. Cardal grabbed his hand more tightly (but not painfully) he looked down to her as he was still crying, she was looking forward with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, as long as you're alive Kadoh." Kadoh stopped crying and smiled as he looked up to the camera. Klau was watching this since the beginning with her head turned left to the two, she smiled with relief to see that the event ended pretty well.

"Ready? I'm going to take the picture." Pearl warned the group, she pressed the button and then jogged over to the group as she stand to Kadoh's left. There were nine of them. Goto, Armad, Shizuka and Shizuka in the back with Odoru, Klau, Kadoh, and Pearl in the middle while Cardal was on the ground in the front.

"**Cardal... sometime i'll make it up to you, I'll make up for my weakness. you suffered for too long. Everyone around me has suffered more than they had too because I wouldn't end the suffering. But, i'll grow stronger and then i'll put an end to everybody's misery!**"

Pearl elbowed Kadoh's left.

"That smile is starting to piss me off... come on, we're taking the picture!" In a flash, the picture was taken. "EVERYONE!" Kadoh shouted out gathering everyone's attentions as they all turned their head and looked over at him curiously. "I've decided, it might take me a while but i'll definitely find the one that I will make happy. I'm not sure who it's going to be... but I promise i'll make them happy!" everyone smiled as Kadoh putted his hand out, everyone placed their hands over his and they all raised it up. "OOHHHH!" The story ends with a party and the players taking a picture happily.

_Authors Note: D-Don't get me wrong or anything... I-It's not like it's the end of Sword Phantasm Okay!? I-It's just that... I-I Still need time to prepare. Eh? What i'm preparing for? N-No! That's wrong you idiot! I-I'm getting ready for in case Sword Phantasm starts again... It did say "To Be Continued..." in the end... Eh? You think I don't want it to end?_

_*Looks away nervously*_

_Silvernet: Umm... Hey, do I know you?_

_*The Tsundere girls face flushes red and she runs away anime style with her hands to her chest and her cleavage being shown for major massive fan service that some people rather not see*_

_Silvernet:_ Anyways, did you guys like the story? And who do you guys think Kadoh will fall in love with or who he'll end up with? It can be any girl from the story, if you don't answer the story will never be able to continue!


End file.
